Un peu de magie
by Tema24
Summary: L'équipage du chapeau de paille a recruté un nouveau membre. L'aventure continue! Des sentiments nouveaux se révèlent.. Résisteront-ils aux obstacles qui se dressent devant eux? Chp 42 : Celui où la magie réapparaît... pour combien de temps ?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Un peu de magie...

**Auteur : **Tema24

**Disclaimer** : Ces personnages ne sont pas à moi ! En la plupart quoi! Ils sont à Oda Eiichiro! Et ben oui! Et puis..bon personne m'aurait cru si j'avais dit le contraire hein?

**Genre :** Un peu de tout, j'essaierai de mêler aventure, humour et romance, on verra si j'y arrive bien!

**Couples : **oui oui il y en aura, c'est une certitude absolue. Lesquels? Mmmm...

**Note :** Cette histoire me trotte dans la tête, elle tourne autour de moi, j'en vois des bouts, par ci par là, paroif sle début, parfois la fin. Je ne sais pas si elle sera bonne, mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle doit sortir!

Ceci est un premier chapitre qui tient un peu lieu d'introduction.

On se place juste après l'arc d'Enies Lobby. C'est une espèce d'alternative imaginaire à l'histoire réelle. Je prendrai surement des libertés par rapport à certains éléments que les lecteurs des scans remarqueront surement. Mais de toute façon, quand on met "romance" dans le genre d'une fic One-Piece, on sait qu'on s'éloigne de la vision de l'auteur!

J'espère vraiment que cela vous plaira, surtout abreuvez moi de reviews, je suis avide des commentaires, bons, mauvais, je prends tout!! Sur ce, bonne lecture. Le chapitre suivant arrive en courant!

**Chapitre 1 Une grosse pile d'assiettes**

- Terre en vuuuue!! Terre en vuuuue!

Zorro ouvrit les yeux, arraché sans ménagement de sa sieste matinale par les cris d'Usopp.

Cela lui permit au moins d'apercevoir le danger et il eut juste le temps de s'écarter de l'entrée de la cuisine pour éviter qu'une paire de sandales ne le piétine violemment.

Luffy se précipitait en effet à l'extérieur à toute vitesse avec toute la douceur et la délicatesse dont il était coutumier, à peu de choses près celle du rhinocéros en furie.

- Yeaaaaaaaahhh !! Hurla-t-il avant de tendre les bras et de se propulser en l'air aux côtés d'Usopp afin d'observer tout à son aise le petit point de terre qui se dessinait à l'horizon.

Les membres de l'équipage du Thousand Sunny se réunirent bientôt tous sur le pont, soulagés à l'idée d'enfin pouvoir toucher la terre ferme.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis leur départ de Water Seven, à bord du navire flambant neuf construit par Frankie. Ce dernier s'adaptait parfaitement à la vie de pirate d'ailleurs, occupant ses journées à bricoler toutes sortes de nouveaux gadgets pour le bateau, sous les regards émerveillés de Chopper et Usopp.

Sanji déclara qu'il était temps qu'ils arrivent enfin à une île, car il ne supportait plus, entre autres, de voir Luffy errer dans sa cuisine la bave aux lèvres, en réclamant inlassablement de la viande à son Coq. Ceci en sachant pertinemment qu'il était lui-même responsable de l'annihilation de tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à un morceau de viande sur le bateau, et ce depuis la première semaine.

Il n'était pas le seul à se réjouir, rien que le fait de pouvoir se dégourdir un peu les jambes sur la terre ferme représentait une perspective fort agréable pour chacun.

Nami s'appuya sur le rebord, l'air pensif.

- J'espère qu'il y aura au moins un village où on pourra se ravitailler. Et que pour une fois on n'aura pas d'ennui. J'ai eu mon compte à Water Seven!

- Oh Water Seven ça allait. Répondit Robin, les bras croisés en fixant l'horizon, c'est plutôt à Enies Lobby que ça s'est gâté…

- On s'en fouuut! Tant qu'y a à manger! Cria Luffy du haut d'un mât.

- Oui on sait que rien d'autre ne t'intéresse dans la vie, abruti! Lui lança Sanji.

Il tenait un plateau couvert de petits gâteaux secs qu'il tendit aux deux jeunes femmes :

- Robin-chérie, Nami-chérie, prenez donc des forces avec ces petites douceurs que je vous ai préparées avec amouuuuuur, ne faites donc pas attention à cette bande de rustres dégout…

- Je t'en pose des questions l'ahuri?! C'est de moi que tu parles?! Lui lança Zorro, enfin complètement réveillé et debout, et de mauvais poil.

- Va te faire voir tête de gazon!

Pendant que les deux hommes se lançaient dans une joute d'abord verbale, puis franchement violente, Robin et Nami dégustèrent leur gâteaux en essayant de protéger le plateau des assauts de Luffy, subitement descendu du mât comme un diable sortant de sa boite, mais aussi de Chopper, qui tentait de ramasser les bouts que Luffy faisait tomber en prenant l'air innocent et mignon (il s'était aperçu qu'avec elles, parfois, ça marchait d'avoir l'air d'une peluche)

Elles finirent par abandonner le plateau aux morfales et se remirent à observer l'île devant eux. Nami jeta un coup d'œil à Luffy, qui avait maintenant fait un nœud avec son propre bras autour de Chopper pour l'empêcher de prendre les derniers biscuits.

- Il ne grandira jamais! Pourtant il arrive à se conduire en adulte de temps en temps, c'est dingue que rien ne l'intéresse à part l'aventure et la nourriture!

- Il est comme ça… Dit Robin. Je pense qu'il est comme tous les hommes, il grandira complètement quand il rencontrera la femme qui l'y aidera!

Nami éclata de rire :

- Ca alors je lui souhaite bien du plaisir…à elle!

Robin ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

- Effectivement… Mais qui sait? Un miracle peut-être?

- Tu rêves ma pauvre! Enfin j'espère qu'on assistera à ça! Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. "Ca vaudra le détour! Enfin, on n'y est pas encore, je crois que je ne l'ai même jamais vu regarder seulement une femme plus que les autres, a priori il préfère le rôti!!

Elles pouffèrent de nouveau.

Robin s'étonna elle-même de pouvoir partager avec Nami, plus jeune qu'elle pourtant, un moment de complicité digne de deux jeunes écolières. Elle se sentait tellement bien sur ce bateau… Et se sentait d'humeur à taquiner un peu la navigatrice.

- En fait, il n'a pas l'air de s'intéresser plus aux femmes que… monsieur le bretteur... Dit elle en regardant son amie d'un air intéressé.

Nami, comme l'avait prévu Robin, eut un petit sursaut et répondit avec juste un petit regard en coin :

- Ah bon, heu, tu crois que les filles ne l'intéressent pas? C'est vrai qu'il est assez…solitaire.

- Oh je pense que certaines pourraient l'intéresser…

- Tu crois? Mais qui? S'écria Nami.

Elle avait répondu avec suffisamment d'empressement pour satisfaire Robin, qui décida de ne pas taquiner plus la jeune fille.

- Oh je ne pense à personne en particulier! Dit elle. Oh, regarde on commence à bien y voir! Il y a un petit port on dirait.

Elle quitta ensuite le pont le sourire aux lèvres, s'amusant beaucoup de l'air dépité de Nami. En passant devant Luffy, qui s'empiffrait, ayant manifestement vaincu Chopper, elle sourit de plus belle en imaginant le jeune homme amoureux d'un gigot et cela termina de lui égayer l'après-midi.

Le Thousand Sunny jeta l'ancre dans le port qu'avait aperçu Robin plus tôt.

Même si Luffy s'était déjà précipité dans une ruelle pour partir en quête d'un restaurant, les autres prirent la peine d'interroger quelqu'un pour s'informer de la position des habitants de la petite ville devant eux au sujet des pirates qui passaient par chez eux, histoire d'éviter des ennuis inutiles.

Il s'agissait d'un vieil homme, qui n'avait l'air nullement effrayé par le drapeau pirate arboré par le Thousand Sunny. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui avait encouragé l'équipage à débarquer. Il leur confia que la ville dans laquelle ils se trouvaient s'appelait Alena et qu'il était courant que des pirates y fassent halte. Une petite ville portuaire sans histoire, ou il ne se passait pas grand-chose. Il leur indiqua où se trouvait l'unique restaurant du coin, ainsi que les quelques échoppes où ils pourraient trouver des articles susceptibles de leur être utiles.

Nami était ravie : une ville calme et sans histoire, un log pose normalement rechargé au bout de 48 heures, la configuration idéale. Ils allaient enfin être un peu tranquilles!

Il se dépêchèrent de retrouver Luffy (il était bien évidemment parti dans la direction complètement opposée au restaurant qu'il recherchait) et se séparèrent en deux groupes. Le premier chargé du ravitaillement en vivres et autres matériaux, constitué de Franky, Sanji, Usopp et Zorro, et l'autre chargé uniquement d'"explorer" les environs. Cette mission étant plutôt inutile dans une si petite ville, mais exigée par Luffy, qui espérait bien tomber par hasard sur le restaurant, ou à défaut, sur n'importe quoi de comestible. Ainsi, Luffy, Nami, Robin et Chopper prirent la ruelle indiquée par le vieil homme, celle sensée se diriger vers le "centre-ville", pendant que les autres restaient dans le port, où Sanji avait déjà repéré un poissonnier.

Luffy était bien sûr excité comme une puce, son état habituel quand ils débarquaient dans une nouvelle île.

- J'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'il y a à faire dans cette île! Dit-il.

- Apparemment pas grand-chose. Répondit Robin. Le vieil homme nous a bien dit que c'était un coin plutôt calme. Tu vas devoir attendre la prochaine île pour étancher ta soif d'aventure Capitaine!

- Raaaa c'est pas possible ça!! Grommela Luffy l'air boudeur

- Arrête de te conduire comme un gosse Luffy! Lâcha Nami. Ca ne nous fait pas de mal un peu de calme!

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas plus mal… Renchérit Chopper.

- Mmmm.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as aujourd'hui? Demanda Nami à son capitaine qui grommelait toujours. En fait t'étais déjà énervé ce matin, bien avant qu'on sache qu'on allait aborder une île!

- Ouais j'sais pas. Je me suis réveillé avec l'idée qu'il allait m'arriver un truc aujourd'hui, j'sais pas quoi.. un truc..

- Un truc chouette au moins ? Demanda Chopper.

- J'en sais rien! Raaa ça m'énerve et puis j'ai faim!!

Sur ces mots Luffy s'élança dans la ruelle suivante comme une balle. Les autres le laissèrent partir (inutile d'essayer de suivre de toute façon…)

- S'il est si tendu, autant qu'il se défoule non? Dit Nami. Tant qu'il ne fait que courir, ça ne nous cause pas de prob….

BAAAAAAAMM !!

Elle fut interrompue par un énorme fracas qui venait précisément de la direction que Luffy avait prise.

- Oh non! Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fichu?! S'écria-t-elle Et ils le rejoignirent en courant.

Il trouvèrent Luffy devant l'entrée d'une petite maison, à genoux en train de se relever en se frottant la tête. De la vaisselle en mille morceaux était éparpillée sur le sol Cela devait certainement correspondre à un gros tas d'assiettes. Il n'était pas tout seul, même s'il ne semblait pas s'en être encore aperçu, étourdi par le choc. Une jeune femme était par terre elle aussi, assise dos à la porte de la maison, comme si elle avait été projetée en arrière par le choc.

De toute évidence, cette fille portait les assiettes cassées avant que Luffy ne lui rentre dedans purement et simplement!

Nami s'arrêta net devant eux et se mit à hurler sur Luffy.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu? T'es un malade dangereux tu sais ça?!

- Oh lâche moi me suis fait mal! Cria l'intéressé en essayant de se relever. Il était couvert de morceaux de porcelaine, l'impact avait vraiment du être violent. Et il se mit à râler bruyamment sans les regarder : "Et je suis pas un mala…

Il stoppa net la bouche ouverte, comme si il avait oublié ce qu'il était en train de dire.

Les autres assistèrent alors à un spectacle pour le moins troublant.

La jeune femme venait de se lever à son tour. Elle retirait le dernier morceau d'assiette de ses cheveux, qu'elle avait d'un blond doré, et extraordinairement longs et épais. Elle devait être de l'âge de Nami et Luffy à peu près, était plutôt grande, avait le teint très clair et portait une robe légère bleu ciel qui laissait deviner des formes qui n'avaient rien à envier à Robin et Nami.

On pouvait voir une petite tâche de sang sur le devant de la robe, ce qui indiquait que la tornade Luffy lui avait coûté au moins une petite coupure en plus des assiettes brisées…

Elle ne semblait pas trop en souffrir cependant. Elle leva de grands yeux d'un bleu si clair qu'ils en étaient presque transparents sur Luffy et le regardait maintenant d'un air à la fois interrogateur et intimidé.

Mais Luffy ne semblait pas enclin à donner les raisons de son apparition "boulet de canon" à la jeune fille. Il se contentait de rester silencieux, la bouche entrouverte, comme si les mots ne voulaient pas sortir.

Un silence pesant s'installa pendant un instant. Le regard de Robin, tout comme celui de Nami d'ailleurs, ne cessait d'aller de Luffy à la jeune fille.

Chopper, en voyant le sang, finit par rompre le silence : "Heu.. Vous saignez mademoiselle.. Vous allez bien?"

Cette intervention la tira de son trouble et elle regarda sa robe, puis s'exclama, ce qui fit sursauter Luffy:

"Oh non! Elle est déchirée, mince!" Elle fit une petite moue ennuyée puis répondit :

- Tant pis ce n'est pas grave… Je n'ai pas le temps d'aller me changer je commence dans 10 minutes…

- Heu.. je suis désolé.. heu.. Balbutia Luffy. Vous..Heu..votre robe…

- Ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai rien, rien qu'une petite coupure. Dit-elle en s'agenouillant. Je vais ramasser tout ça maintenant. Elle commença à ramasser les morceaux d'assiettes.

- Je vais vous aider! S'écria Luffy. Et il se retrouva pas terre instantanément, mais dans sa précipitation il ne réussit qu'à projeter de nouveaux éclats sur la jeune fille.

- Aie!

- Oh pardon je…

- J'ai encore besoin de mes yeux!!

- Je sais je voulais pas…

- C'est rien. Ne t'en fais pas. Tu es un peu maladroit en fait hein? Demanda-t-elle. Puis, malgré le petit bout de verre encore collé à sa joue, elle adressa à Luffy un grand sourire.

Qui fit alors tomber bruyamment tout ce qu'il venait de ramasser.

Ils continuèrent pendant quelques minutes à rassembler les débris, aidés par Chopper.

Nami et Robin les aidèrent un peu puis se relevèrent pour échanger quelques mots.

Nami était sous le choc :

- T'as vu ça? Demanda-t-elle.

- Quoi?

- Mais çaaaaa!

- Caaaa quoi?

- T'as déjà vu Luffy aussi empoté?

- Evidemment.

- Non!! Enfin si bien sûr.. Mais comme ça je veux dire!! Enfin t'es aveugle ou quoi?!

- Non je te taquine. J'ai vu. Elle lui a tapé dans l'œil.

- Sérieux?!

- C'est toi qui viens de le dire…

- Ouais mais j'y croyais pas… Elle le trouble c'est clair, c'est la première fois que je vois ça! Il est…

- Nul.

- Ah oui, ça c'est clair.

- D'ailleurs elle s'en va déjà…

En effet, les restes d'assiettes avaient tous rejoint un sac en plastique que la jeune fille était allée prendre dans la maison dont elle venait de sortir. Elle ne semblait pas en vouloir à Luffy pour cet accident en tout cas.

- Bon, je dois y aller maintenant. J'ai du travail. Vous êtes nouveaux par ici non? Passez un bon moment parmi nous alors! A la prochaine! Déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire, avant de se retourner et de les quitter en prenant une petite rue sur leur gauche, non sans avoir jeté un petit regard en coin à Luffy avant de disparaître.

- Et bien et bien Luffy…. Dit Nami alors qu'ils reprenaient leur marche.

- Quoi?

- Heureusement qu'elle n'a rien eu! Ca aurait pu être grave!

- Ouais je suis content qu'elle ait rien.

- J'aurais du regarder sa coupure quand même... Regretta Chopper.

- Ca ne devait pas être grave. Répondit Robin. Et puis elle n'avait sûrement pas envie de se retrouver le ventre à l'air devant tout le monde! Ajouta-t-elle en relevant avec amusement le furtif rougissement des joues de Luffy, étrangement calme depuis le départ de la jeune femme.

Ils arrivèrent enfin sur une grande place où les attendaient déjà les autres, devant ce qui semblait être le fameux restaurant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu?! Lança Zorro en guise d'ailleurs.

- On a été retenu à cause de Luffy. Dit Nami. Apparemment il pense que le meilleur moyen d'aborder les jolies filles c'est leur foncer dessus dans la rue comme un taureau!

- Quoi que.. quoi? Balbutia Luffy. N'importe quoi!!

- Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu pervers?! Rugit Sanji? En lui assénant un coup de pied.

- C'était un accident! Il y avait une fille, et moi je courais, et j'ai juste fait tomber ses assiettes!

- On comprend rien… Dit Franky; Quelles assiettes?

- Elle portait une grosse pile d'assiettes. Expliqua Robin. Il courait, n'a pas fait attention, et a percuté cette belle blonde!

- Espèce de ruuuustree!! Hurla Sanji. J'espère que tu t'es excusé comme il se doit!!

- Oh il a marmonné deux ou trois bruits… Dit Robin en souriant.

- Comment ça? Demanda Zorro, sincèrement surpris.

- Laissez tomber! Dit Nami. Luffy s'énerve…

- Ouais foutez moi la paix!! Cria la capitaine, rouge de colère.

- De toute façon il est stupide, Dit Nami, il ne lui a même pas demandé son prénom...

- Bon ça va maintenant! J'ai faim moi!

- Notre capitaine est de retour! Lança Usopp en riant.

Et ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du restaurant.

Un serveur était en train de dresser une table qui venait sûrement de se libérer. Il disposait quelques assiettes rapidement et avec adresse sur une nappe en papier.

"Tiens, se demanda brusquement Nami en regardant les assiettes, c'est étrange, cette pile d'assiettes était vraiment énorme en fait, il devait y en avoir plus d'une cinquantaine, comment faisait-elle pour la porter seule? Ca devait être lourd et peu stable, ça aurait été dur pour moi…"

Elle s'arrêta une seconde, les yeux plissés, pour réfléchir à cette énigme. Mais les autres s'installaient déjà à une table, Luffy ayant retrouvé tout son enthousiasme.

- Ca va Nami? Demanda Chopper.

- Oui. Répondit-elle. Je réfléchissais seulement à quelque chose d'étrange. Mais ce n'est pas important.

"C'est vrai. Pensa-t-elle en rejoignant ses compagnons. De toute façon on ne reverra probablement plus jamais cette fille…"


	2. Chapter 2

_Et voici mon second chapitre! Merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews! _

_Ce chapitre est assez long, oui je sais je suis désolée! J'espère seulement qu'il n'est pas trop long! c'est que voilà j'avais des choses à dire moi! _

_En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira! Et dans le prochain chapitre, promis : de l'ACTION!  
_

_Bonne lecture! ;)_

**2. De la magie dans l'air**

L'unique restaurant de la ville en était apparemment aussi la salle des fêtes. Les tables étaient disposées tout autour de la pièce principale, laissant un large espace libre au milieu. On devait sûrement y danser de temps en temps. Un comptoir était installé le long d'un des murs. Derrière lui, un four occupait une large place sur le mur, il était grand ouvert et on voyait à l'intérieur des flammes lécher de grosses pièces de viande appétissantes.

Les pirates avaient rapprochés deux tables pour s'installer ensemble. Il était tôt mais plusieurs tables étaient déjà occupées, apparemment par des habitués, puisqu'ils semblaient bien connaître le serveur, qui allait et venait entre les tables et le bar, où d'autres clients étaient aussi accoudés.

- Hey Marco rapporte-nous des bières! Lancèrent ensemble un groupe de jeunes garçons à la table voisine de celle des pirates.

- Mais vous êtes de vraies éponges vous! Répondit le serveur avec une voix chantante. Si tu roules sous la table, je ne te ramasse pas, je te pousse dehors avec un balai! Dit-il à un des garçons en déposant quatre choppes sur la table.

Marco s'approcha ensuite de la table des pirates, les mains sur les hanches et avec un grand sourire. C'était un très bel homme, grand, brun, athlétique, avec des yeux d'un vert profond. Il était habillé tout de noir, d'un pantalon et d'une fine chemise très prêts du corps. Nami et Robin étaient déjà presque sous le charme quand il adressa un clin d'œil coquin à un Sanji pétrifié :

- Alors messieurs dames, qu'est que ça sera pour vous? Et pour ce jeune apollon? hé hé

- On veut manger!! De la viande! Anonca Luffy la fourchette déjà en main.

- Mmm un jeune de homme de grand appétit! Je vais voir ce que je peux faire! Et pour toi beau blond? La même chose? (Clin d'œil)

Sanji, tétanisé d'horreur, ne répondit rien, mais Nami éclata de rire.

- Il est intimidé! Nous allons prendre un peu de tout, et il va vous falloir pas mal de viande pour celui-là. Dit-elle en désignant Luffy d'un air un peu contraint.

- Pas de problème, demoiselle, ici nous aimons les hommes bien vigoureux! ha ha ha (nouveau clin d'œil au pauvre Sanji, tellement affaissé sur sa chaise qu'il en était presque sous la table)

Il s'éloigna en continuant à rire, répondant au passage aux clients qui l'interpellaient :

- Marco! Pas de danse aujourd'hui?

- Pas tous les jours enfin! Où est le charme sinon?

- Mais il y a des nouveaux! Dit le jeune garçon à la bière en désignant du menton la table des pirates.

- Ah on verra… Mais on a du boulot, notre princesse est un peu en retard aujourd'hui. Elle se change à peine. Une histoire terriiible! Minauda-t-il en posant brusquement une main sur la joue, comme s'il venait subitement de se souvenir de quelque chose de stupéfiant. Ma petite puce, blessée!

- Quoi?!

Plusieurs clients interrompirent leur conversation pour se tourner vers Marco, visiblement ravi d'attirer toute l'attention sur lui.

- Hé bien. Remarqua Usopp. Je me demande qui est cette "princesse" ils ont tous l'air inquiet.

- Ca doit pas être bien grave. Répondit Frankie avec une moue dubitative. M'a l'air d'aimer le spectacle le gus.

- Oui… Dit Nami. Ils ont parlé de danse je crois. Ca doit être sa partenaire.

- Ou "son" partenaire! … Sanji tu veux le remplacer? T'es son genre apparemment! ha ha ha

- La ferme Zorro! Cracha Sanji, l'air renfrogné.

Pendant ce temps, Marco satisfaisait à sa manière la curiosité de l'assemblée :

- C'est arrivé tout à l'heure, une coupure mes amis, énooooorme!! Et qui traverse son joli petit ventre comme ça!!

L'air dramatique, il fit semblant de s'ouvrir le ventre de gauche à droite en utilisant sa main comme un couteau.

La salle de remplit de "ho" et de "ha", le public du serveur feignant de ne pas savoir qu'avec une telle coupure, la personne concernée ne serait sûrement pas en train de se changer tranquillement mais plutôt encore occupée à ramasser ses boyaux dans la rue…

- Il y a une bonne ambiance ici! Dit Usopp. Le public est très bon, je devrais leur raconter certaines de mes aventures!

Ils rirent eux aussi de bon cœur aux singeries du serveur, qui reprit son travail tranquillement une fois le "show" terminé, laissant les clients réclamer de la danse à nouveau.

Marco leur servit une série de plats simples mais succulents, accompagnés d'un délicieux rhum. Luffy engloutit en quelques minutes sa première assiette - pourtant bien remplie – et se remit aussitôt à réclamer de la viande. Le jeune serveur, toujours seul pour s'occuper de toute la salle et visiblement débordé, comprit néanmoins vite à qui il avait à faire et profita de chacun de ses passages en salle pour déposer un nouveau plat devant Luffy avec une belle régularité, et toujours avec un sourire radieux.

- Personne ne vous aide à servir ? Lui demanda Robin avec compassion lors de son quatrième passage.

- Oh si, j'ai ma petite beauté, mais là elle reste aider en cuisine, en fait le chef a tendance à paniquer un peu sous la pression… Il désigna d'un coup d'œil Luffy, les joues gonflées par la nourriture, et sourit.

- Nous sommes désolés… Dit Usopp. Le pire, c'est que bon… vous en avez encore pour un moment quoi…

- Ah ah ah ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes des professionnels !! Nous avons à cœur de satisfaire notre clientèle ! Il donna une petite tape sur l 'épaule de Sanji et ajouta d'une voix doucereuse : « Et j'ai mes petits coups de cœur ! Hu hu »

Il repartit en chantonnant, esquissant quelques petits pas de danse sur le chemin des cuisines.

La soirée battait son plein, le groupe de jeunes garçons qui réclamaient des bières quand les pirates étaient arrivés avaient apporté des instruments de musique et certains clients dansaient au milieu de la pièce.

- Finalement il y a de l'animation dans cette ville ! Souligna Frankie en regardant le serveur tournoyer au rythme de la musique.

- Il est doué ! Je crois bien que c'est un danseur professionnel. Dit Usopp. Il était bien question de danse tout à l'heure. Ca serait marrant de le voir faire un numéro, non ?

- Che vois ba en quoi Ch'est marrant moi che prébère mancher ch'est un restaurant ibi!

- Oui on sait Luffy.. T'as qu'à te goinfrer et nous on regarde !

Luffy, interrompit son masticage de rôti de bœuf une seconde pour hausser les épaules.

« Gonbrend pas… bof » Et il se remit à mâcher frénétiquement.

De nouveaux clients était entrés et bientôt le serveur ne sut plus où donner de la tête. Quand il passa devant Luffy, qui s'empiffrait bien sûr toujours comme si sa vie en dépendait, il examina la quantité de rôti qui lui restait dans l'assiette. Une expression contrariée se peignit sur son visage, une expression qui disait « non non non ça ne va pas du tout », et il partit droit vers la cuisine en criant : « Line ! Il me faut plus de viande pour la 5, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ma chérie? »

Une voix claire lui répondit de la cuisine : « J'arriiiive ! »

Nami ne la reconnut pas immédiatement.

Ce qu'elle vit en premier, c'est un gros tas de côtes de porc sur un plateau surgir hors de la cuisine. Le tas était plus large que la personne qui le portait, mais de longues mèches blondes voletaient autour du plat qui s'approchait de leur table. Des mèches qui lui rappelaient quelque chose…

La jeune fille de la ruelle s'approcha lentement de la table des « Chapeau de paille ». Elle s'était effectivement changée, comme l'avait annoncé Marco, et portait maintenant une chemise nouée au dessus du nombril, avec une longue jupe fendue noire. Une fine ligne rose très courte apparaissait sur son ventre nu, vestige de sa collision avec l'ouragan « Luffy ». Elle n'avait pas l'air de voir grand chose devant elle et déposa lourdement le plateau devant Luffy, penché sur son assiette et le chapeau en équilibre sur le crâne, le faisant ainsi complètement disparaître derrière le nouveau tas de viande.

- Pffff Souffla-t-elle en se passant la main sur le front . Et bien…

Sanji, les yeux en cœur comme à son habitude se leva d'un bond : « Oh mademoiselle quelle honte de vous faire porter un tel poids, permettez-moi… » Il lui présenta sa chaise, celle à côté de Luffy qui mangeait toujours, émettant de temps en temps un gargouillis douteux…

- Oh merci c'est vraiment gentil ! Quelle soirée… Elle regarda Sanji en souriant. Oh laisse moi deviner tu es le charmant jeune homme qui... (Sanji s'agenouille une main sur le cœur, transporté de joie…) plait tant à mon ami Marco! C'est ça ? (Sanji se cogne la tête contre le bord de la table…) Oh ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?!

- Tu te souviens de nous ? Demanda Nami. On s'est vu dans la rue. Tu sais les assiettes…

- Oh mais oui bien sûr ! Je suis contente de vous revoir, j'ai du partir un peu vite, je devais travailler je suis désolée.. et bien c'est une belle coïncidence ! dit-elle l'air ravie. Je m'appelle Line. Qu'est-ce que vous faites par ici ?

- On est de passages… Mais c'est moi qui suis désolée pour tout à l'heure…

- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? Pirates ? Marchands ? Mmm vous n'avez pas l'air de marchands… Oh mais attendez… Elle s'interrompit et parcourut la table du retard en ayant l'air de chercher quelque chose. Alors c'est que…

Elle poussa en avant d'un coup le plat de viande qui se trouvait entre elle et Luffy.

« Alors c'est toi le grand carnivore ! »

Luffy n'avait pas saisi qu'une personne avait pris la place de Sanji, il se contentait de manger ne prêtant pas attention aux discussions autour de lui. Quand le plateau de porc s'écarta pour laisser place à la jeune fille souriante, il se figea d'abord les yeux écarquillés puis ne put que tourner lentement deux énormes joues gonflées de viande vers elle. Un filet de jus s'échappa de sa bouche, donnant comme une subtile touche finale à son air perdu…

- Oh mon dieu… Murmura Nami à Robin assise à sa droite. Il me fait de la peine là….

Il regarda Line l'air crispé une minute puis entreprit d'avaler péniblement ce qui restait dans sa bouche avec une drôle de grimace. Peut-être essayait-il de réaliser cette opération silencieusement mais un « gloup » sonore se fit malgré tout entendre…

Line n'en perdit pas son sourire.

- C'est pour ça que tu en voulais à mes assiettes alors ! Dit-elle avec un faux air de reproche, les mains sur les hanches. Et donc, comment tu t'appelles ? demanda-t-elle simplement comme si la conversation durait depuis une demi-heure.

- Heu.. Luffy. Répondit l'intéressé. Et on est des pirates ! Ajouta-t-il fièrement, et un peu stupidement aussi.

Lorsque tous les prénoms autour de la table furent échangés, les pirates posèrent quelques questions à Line sur son travail dans le restaurant.

- Je ne fais qu'aider un peu ici. Expliqua-t-elle. Je suis arrivée sur l'île il y a quelques mois, j'ai rencontré Marco et il a décidé de s'occuper de moi, il m'a hébergée et donné un peu de travail. C'est un peu un grand frère pour moi, c'est quelqu'un d'adorable… très généreux. C'est une toute petite île, je vous ferai visiter si vous voulez !

- Oh ouais d'accord ! Répondit tout de suite Luffy. Tu voudrais voir notre bateau ? Il est tout neuf! Super classe ! C'est moi le capitaine !

- Arrête de te vanter Luffy! Ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Nami. Tu serai infoutu de le faire naviguer sans nous!

Elle regretta tout de suite son intervention en voyant l'expression renfrognée de Luffy. « Oh, il voulait l'impressionner… » pensa-t-elle. Puis elle ajouta à haute voix, assez maladroitement : « Mais heu oui c'est notre capitaine ! Il est très fort heu… »

« Et bien maintenant on est deux à être ridicules Luffy… Débrouille-toi tout seul ! » se dit-elle en réfrénant un sourire.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant quelques minutes. Luffy se détendait à vue d'œil, il recommença même à grappiller quelques unes des tranches de viande que Line venait de lui apporter.

Subitement, elle se rapprocha de lui, posa le coude sur la table et appuya son visage dans sa main et déclara en le regardant : « Bon il faut que je te parle toi ! Sérieusement ! »

Il goba sa côte de porc, leva la tête et trouva une paire d'yeux bleus en train de le fixer les sourcils froncés.

- …Quoi ?

- On ne peut pas continuer comme ça ! Dit-elle d'un ton péremptoire.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Demanda Usopp.

Mais Line l'ignora.

- Bon, je t'explique Luffy : ces côtes de porc sont les dernières que je pourrai t'apporter. J'aimerais bien t'en servir encore mais je ne peux pas. Le cuisinier est en train de craquer, j'ai apporté moi-même le plateau parce que je voulais m'échapper de la cuisine. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus voir de viande de sa vie, que si je lui en demandais encore, c'était moi qu'il allait faire cuire. Tu n'as quand même pas envie de me manger hein ? demanda-t-elle.

Luffy cligna des yeux, du genre « moi pas compris la question » et finit par répondre :

- Ben nan…

- Bien! Parfait! En fait en temps normal je ne me serai pas trop inquiétée, notre cuisinier est quelqu'un d'assez nerveux en général. Mais bon là depuis la 12ème fournée il a une drôle de lueur dans les yeux, et puis il a un hachoir quand même… Ajouta-t-elle avec une petite moue. Bon dis moi tout Luffy. Est-ce que tu aimes le poisson ? C'est bien le poisson, c'est plein de vitamines, et ça donne des forces et…

L'équipage éclatèrent de rire devant la litanie enjouée de la jeune fille qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser. Luffy répondit que « oui le poisson ça passe très bien, non n'importe lequel c'est bon et oui, j'ai encore faim… ».

Elle se leva et commença à rassembler quelques assiettes vides. Sanji se précipita pour l'aider « On non jolie Line ne salissez pas vos charmantes mains… » mais Marco surgit derrière lui et il se rassit immédiatement, comme si sa chaise s'était changé en aimant surpuissant.

- Alors ma petite chérie, tu te fais de nouveaux amis ? Demanda le serveur à Line. C'est ma petite princesse! Dit-il aux pirates en passant un bras autour de la taille fine de la jeune fille.

- Ce sont les étrangers dont je t'ai parlé, Marco. Tu sais les assiettes !

- Quoi ?! Et qui est donc le manant qui s'est jeté sur ma petite puce ? Pas toi j'espère.. beau blond ?….

- Je manque jamais d'égards envers une femme ! C'est un comportement de rustre ! S'indigna Sanji en grognant.

- Oh ce n'est si grave.. Dit Line en regardant Luffy avec un sourire. C'est notre fameux carnivore Marco !

Marco regarda Luffy d'un air soupçonneux puis déclara :

- Mmm si elle ne vous en veut pas, moi non plus alors ! A ce propos ma chérie, j'ai réglé le problème du hachoir, confisqué. Tu peux retourner en cuisine. Mais évite de parler de viande tout de même hein… et ne t'habille pas en rouge pendant quelques jours… Rob est assez tendu… le surmenage…

- Ca va aller ? Demanda Robin l'air inquiet.

- Oui oui pas de problème ! Affirma Line. Bon j'y vais… Heyy !!

Marco l'avait saisie par le bras. Il tira et la fit tournoyer dans un mouvement gracieux avant de la ramener contre lui.

- Nous allons danser pour tes nouveaux amis princesse !

Elle rougit un peu.

- Mais on a du travail…

- Ah non non non ce serait bien la première fois que tu fairait la timide ! tu adores danser ! Les clients te réclament !

- Je sais mais… ça n'intéresse pas tout le monde… La danse… Elle jetait de petits regards en coin vers la table des pirates et un peu plus souvent vers Luffy. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Nami, décidée à ne pas en manquer une miette d'ailleurs.

- Oh si, on en parlait tout à l'heure ! On aimerait tous te voir danser ! N'est-ce pas Luffy ? ajouta-t-elle avec un regard entendu à Robin, qui souriait.

- Ah si.. heu.. j'aimerais bien.. heu.. oui on aimerait bien te voir danser ! Ca s'est sûr ! Répondit le capitaine candidement.

Line soupira : « S'il le faut… Mais plus tard, j'ai encore un pirate à nourrir moi ! » et repartit en cuisine sur ces mots.

Marco regarda son amie disparaître derrière l'imposant comptoir puis se tourna vers l'équipage: « Vous verrez, ma petite princesse danse tellement bien, vous serez sous le charme sans aucun doute ! ». Il baissa ensuite les yeux sur Luffy qui tout en mâchonnant sa viande gardait les yeux rivés vers la porte que venait de franchir Line. Appuyant du doigt sur le chapeau de paille qui tomba sans préavis sur le nez de son propriétaire, il ajouta d'un ton énigmatique : « Attention de ne pas vous faire.. mmm.. ensorceler ! hi hi »

Et il les quitta à son tour.

Luffy dut manger les poissons grillés que lui apporta Marco en subissant d'abord les foudres de Sanji, scandalisé par l'imprudence de son capitaine, et aussi un peu piqué de jalousie d'avoir été un peu ignoré par la demoiselle…

- Ne t'avise pas d'approcher de nouveau cette sirène abruti ! Grognait-il. Quelle honte !

Elle aurait pu être blessée crétin !

- Laisse tomber Sanji ! Elle ne lui en veut pas.. Intervint Robin.

- Parce que c'est manifestement une femme du monde ! Répondit le Blond en prenant un air hautain. On devrait t'interdire d'approcher une femme boulet !!

Luffy, lui, prit le parti de bouder purement et simplement, cela lui permettant au moins de continuer à manger.

C'est Chopper qui sans le vouloir acheva de ruiner la fin du repas de son pauvre capitaine, avec une remarque toute innocente :

- Elle a l'air gentille Line. Ca c'est sûr ! Et tu sais quoi Luffy ? Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien !

D'abord, Luffy toussa et avala de travers, se retrouvant avec une arête de belle taille coincée dans sa gorge, si bien que sans les merveilleuses propriétés de son corps élastique et l'intervention d'un Chopper épouvanté, il aurait bien pu s'étouffer pour de bon.

Puis quand il put respirer de nouveau, une avalanche de railleries fondit sur lui. Chacun y allait de son mot pour imiter Luffy en train de parler à Line. Même Zorro réalisa une performance de bégaiement tout à fait honorable :

« Mais mais heu… qu.. qu…buurp ! » fit-il avant d'être bloqué par ses propres rires.

Luffy, aussi rouge que sa veste, abandonna la technique de la bouderie au profit de celle du bombardement, envoyant tout ce qui était à portée de ses (longs) bras, à la figure de ses compagnons hilares, dont certains répliquaient de la même façon… jusqu'à ce que Marco doive leur intimer l'ordre de cesser de saccager sa décoration…

Quand Line reparut , elle ne trouva donc que désolation à la table des « Chapeaux de Paille ». Une table couverte de débris divers et variés entourés de visages penauds.

Elle se planta devant la table, ramassa un morceau d'assiette et demanda simplement : « Et c'est l'idée de QUI la bataille de vaisselle ? Juste pour savoir ?… »

Tous les doigts se pointèrent en bloc en direction de Luffy, qui tentait en vain de prendre une pose innocente, dans un grand moment de solitude...

- Tu aurais du me dire que tu avais un problème avec les assiettes… j'aurais tenté autre chose, on a des bols aussi …

- T'as été attaqué par une assiette quand t'étais petit Luffy ? Sifla Zorro, l'air mauvais.

- Tu veux que j't'en colle une ?!

- Vas-y amène toi !!

- Hé la c'est pas grave ok ! On laisse tomber les gars ! Dit Nami. Aidez nous plutôt à ramasser tout ça ! On est désolés… S'excusa-t-elle.

- Oh vous n'êtes pas les premiers, au moins vous n'avez pas cassé la table… Heu.. je plaisantais pour les assiettes hein ?… Dit-elle ensuite à Luffy avec une petite moue inquiète.

- Ouais ouais t'en fais pas ! Répondit l'intéressé, le sourire retrouvé. Et alors tu viens voir notre bateau ?

Line n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Marco avait surgi derrière elle.

- Hé une minute jeune homme ! S'exclama-t-il ? Tu comptes l'enlever en pleine nuit ? Pas avant le spectacle ! Je ne veux pas affronter seul une horde de client déçus !

Sur ces mots, il prit le bras de Line et l'emmena sur la piste de danse…

Line ne bougea d'abord pas. Elle regardait par terre, les joues rosies. On sentait qu'elle était intimidée par son nouveau public…

Mais lorsque la musique démarra, elle ferma les yeux, et sembla oublier le monde autour d'elle. Marco l'attira contre lui, et elle se cambra en arrière brusquement pour remonter lentement, sensuellement, pour revenir dans les bras de son partenaire.

Si les pirates ne leur avaient pas parlé auparavant, ils auraient pu croire que les deux danseurs formaient un couple, tant l'osmose entre eux semblait parfaite.

Les mouvements improvisés s'enchaînaient avec fluidité, sous une musique au rythme rapide. Marco soulevait parfois Line, qui donnait alors l'impression se s'envoler, ses longs cheveux blonds tournoyant autour d'elles, comme une longue gerbe de flammes.

Si tout l'équipage admirait ce spectacle avec enthousiasme, Sanji lui se pâmait de bonheur, avachi sur la table, criant moult compliments à l'attention de la danseuse.

Luffy, lui, ne faisait aucun mouvement. Pas le moindre. Celui qui disait plutôt ne pas trouver le moindre intérêt à un spectacle de danse était à présent subjugué…

Les autres, bon joueurs, firent semblant de ne pas remarquer le comportement inhabituel de leur capitaine : absence de mouvement, silence total, bouche ouverte, bref l'attitude du parfait petit poisson rouge dans son bocal… Cependant, un certain nombre de regards entendus furent échangés autour de la table.

C'est alors qu'un petit drame faillit se produire. Le vent s'était levé dehors et alors que la musique emplissait toujours la salle, une fenêtre s'ouvrit poussée par le vent et une bourrasque s'engouffra dans le restaurant. Elle balaya sur son passage toutes les serviettes qui se trouvaient sur les tables, et emporta le chapeau de Luffy !

En temps normal, le pirate n'aurait eu qu'à allonger un bras pour le récupérer, mais complètement absorbé par le numéro de danse devant lui, il ne sentit pas le chapeau quitter sa tête et quand il entendit le cri de Nami « Heyy le chapeau !! » il était trop tard, le couvre-chef s'était envolé et un second coup de vent à travers la fenêtre toujours grande ouverte le fit se diriger dangereusement vers le grand four derrière le comptoir.

Line avait tourné la tête vers eux en entendant le cri de Nami. Elle esquissa un mouvement réflexe, comme si elle voulait le rattraper mais le chapeau était bien trop loin.

Elle regarda les pirates et croisa le regard de Nami, dont l'air apeuré dut l'informer de l'importance de l'objet. Alors que Marco l'entraînait déjà dans un nouveau mouvement, elle garda les yeux rivés sur le chapeau.

Luffy se précipita et allongea un bras pour le récupérer, mais le rata de peu…

Les pirates regardèrent horrifiés le chapeau auquel leur capitaine tenait tant franchir l'entrée du four rempli de hautes flammes….et en ressortir subitement ! Sans comprendre, il virent le chapeau rebrousser chemin et s'envoler vers la piste de danse, où il atterrit dans la main de Line !

La jeune femme attrapa le chapeau, le fit tourner autour d'elle comme s'il faisait partie du spectacle, et finit par le mettre sur sa tête tout en continuant de danser. Lorsque la musique cessa, elle rougit sous les applaudissements du public et utilisa le chapeau pour se cacher le visage en souriant.

Elle rejoignit les pirates, tous levés à présent. Son premier geste fut de se planter devant Luffy, et de se rapprocher de lui doucement. Quand elle fut suffisamment près pour le faire rougir à son tour même si elle ne sembla pas le remarquer, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, leva les bras et déposa le chapeau délicatement sur la tête du jeune homme.

Elle le fixa une seconde avec cette petite moue qui semblait lui être habituelle, puis retendit les bras et changea de position le chapeau, le penchant un peu sur le côté.

Elle contempla son œuvre, puis afficha un sourire satisfait.

- Voilà c'est bien comme ça. Dit-elle.

- Mais comment tu as fait ?! S'exclama Usopp.

- Comment j'ai fait quoi ?

- Le chapeau ! Dit Frankie. Il est ressorti du four pour aller droit vers toi !! Il était foutu le galurin !!

- Je n'ai rien fait du tout, il s'est envolé… vous avez vu, quel vent…

- Non mais attend c'est pas possible, on n'a jamais vu un chapeau voler comme ..

- Oui quelle chance n'est-ce-pas? L'interrompit Line, comme si elle était pressée de passer à un autre sujet. Puis elle demanda à Luffy : « Tu veux toujours me montrer ton bateau ? »

Usopp n'était pas satisfait de la réponse de la jeune fille, mais il n'obtiendrait manifestement pas d'explication.

Line reprit : « Si vous voulez, on se retrouve ici demain matin, on ira voir votre navire et je vous montrerai les beaux coins. Il y a une chouette crique où je nage souvent... »

- Ah nous on ne nage pas. On a mangé des fruits du démon, Luffy, Robin et Moi. Dit Chopper.

- Oh je vois.. Je m'en doutais pour toi, vu que tu es le premier renne qui parle que je rencontre, et puis quand j'ai vu le bras de Luffy s'allonger bien sûr..

Mais ce n'est pas grave, on ne nagera pas, c'est juste pour visiter!

Les pirates quittèrent donc le restaurant avait des plans pour le lendemain. Sur le chemin du Thousand Sunny, Usopp laissa libre cours à ses interrogations :

« Vous avez vu le coup du chapeau ? Elle a un truc cette fille, un truc bizarre !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Elle est pas bizarre Line. Elle est cool ! Dit Luffy

- Toi t'es vraiment débile. Elle a fait voler ton chapeau !! Tu te rappelles pas ?! Ou t'as tout oublié quand elle s'est collée à toi pour te le remettre sur la tête ! Lança le tireur d'élite.

- C'est toi qu'est trop con !!

- Non il a raison Luffy. Intervint Nami. Elle est très gentille, mais il y a un truc. Je veux dire, il y a le chapeau qui vole, et aussi, vous savez les assiettes, celles que Luffy a cassées, elle les portait et pourtant, il y en avait vraiment beaucoup… Elle est tout fine, je suis sure que c 'était beaucoup trop lourd pour elle !

- C'est peut-être un fruit du démon ? Proposa Zorro.

- Non impossible. Affirma Sanji.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle a dit qu'elle « nageait » souvent… je m'en souviens bien… Répondit-il avant d'ajouter les yeux en cœur : « Je l'imagine en maillot de bain… hu hu hu impossible d'oublier hu hu »

- Mince, mais comment c'est possible alors ? Demanda Nami après avoir donné un coup à Sanji.

- Je ne sais pas. Dit Robin. Je ne sais pas. Si ce n'est pas un fruit du démon, c'est que c'est autre chose… mais quoi ?


	3. Chapter 3

_Et hop la suite! _

_Merci infiniment pour vos reviews!! Ca me donne du courage pour la suite!!_

_Je vois que certains ne sont pas fans du couple Nami-Zorro, mmm mmm ben je m'en excuse mais moi j'aime bien! Cela dit, est-ce que je vais les réunir un jour? C'est un sujet sur lequel je suis encore en débat avec moi-même!_

_Et sinon ZoroxTashigi-x sache que je comprend ta douleur, moi aussi j'en suis jalouse de cette garce lol!! (mais qu'est-ce qu'elle dit elle est pas nette celle là, ses propres perso l'énervent! ) Non en fait j'aime beaucoup Line, bien que je ne lui reserve pas que des bonnes choses. La vie est dure et oui!  
_

_Alors voilou, la suite est en cours d'écriture, ça avance fort bien, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira en tout cas!!_

_Bonne lecture!_

**3. Wanted**

Le restaurant était sur le point de fermer, et Edouard savait qu'on n'allait pas tarder à le mettre dehors. Mais il s'en fichait. Si cet imbécile croyait qu'il pouvait lui donner des ordres, il allait être déçu. Ca c'est sûr. Hors de question qu'il obéisse encore à ce crétin de danseur - serveur ridicule, qui se mettait constamment entre lui et Line. Ouais. D'ailleurs, il allait lui demander une dernière fois, et si elle le rejetait encore une fois, elle allait voir. Il avait toujours su qu'elle ne lui résisterait pas éternellement. Et puis quoi encore?! Il avait les moyens de l'y obliger maintenant. Ouais.

Dorénavant, les choses allaient changer. Et en mieux s'il vous plaît.

"Je ne risque pas de te laisser m'humilier encore ma belle. Certainement pas. Si tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu avec ce type… Tu vas pas continuer à faire les yeux doux à des étrangers sous mon nez. Ouais. Tu ne vas plus faire ça du tout. Ouais."

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. C'était un garçon de vingt ans, mais qui ressemblait encore à un adolescent. Il était petit et trapu, les cheveux très bruns, sans autres signes particuliers.

Il s'arrêta devant Line, dessina un sourire sur son visage et l'aborda :

- Line…

- Mmm? Elle leva le nez de la table qu'elle nettoyait pour le regarder. Ah…Oui Edouard, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Est-ce que tu veux aller à la crique des Tortues avec moi demain?

Line eut une expression sincèrement désolée.

- Je suis désolée, je.. je suis occupée demain.

- Tu refuses toujours Line. Répondit Edouard sèchement.

- Je sais Edouard.. Je suis désolée, mais on en a déjà parlé tous les deux. Je ne veux pas te blesser je t'assure, c'est juste que... je ne pense pas que ça pourra marcher entre nous, c'est tout…

- Tu refuses d'y aller avec moi mais tu vas y aller avec LUI.

- Quoi?

- Je t'ai vue. Je te regardais. Je te regarde toujours Line. Toujours. Tu lui as proposé d'aller à la crique, à LUI.

- Mais…

- Et tu as dansé avec son chapeau. Je t'ai vue.

Line finit pas comprendre.

- Ecoute, je n'ai pas proposé qu'à une seule personne mais à plusieurs d'accord? Et puis, je ne veux plus que tu me surveilles Edouard!

- Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire!! T'as pas intérêt à aller à la crique avec lui!

- C'est toi qui vas arrêter ça! Pour la dernière fois Edouard, laisse tomber!

- Et si j'ai pas envie? Menaça-t-il en attrapant le poignet de Line.

- Lâche moi. Dit Line, étrangement calme, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. "Maintenant."

Mais il serra un peu plus fort.

Et soudain il retira sa main en la secouant comme s'il s'était brûlé.

- Aie! Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Fiches le camp Edouard.

- …

Edouard lança un regard mauvais à la jeune fille et partit en se frottant la main.

Il avait ressenti une vraie brûlure et sa main était encore rouge. Il avait mal, il était furieux. Mais alors qu'il rentrait chez lui dans la pénombre, il ricanait.

Il en avait la preuve maintenant. Il était sûr. Elle allait changer d'avis. Elle allait être obligée, sinon tout le monde saurait ce qu'il avait découvert sur elle…

--

Quand Luffy, accompagné d'Usopp arriva devant le restaurant le lendemain matin, il ne trouvèrent personne. Portes et volets étaient fermés à double tour et ils n'entendaient aucun bruit à l'intérieur. Cela n'empêcha pas Luffy de tambouriner à la porte :

- Héééé! Liiine! T'es là? Hééé!

- Elle nous a posé un lapin? Demanda Usopp, surpris, car la jeune fille ne lui avait pas donné l'impression de se moquer d'eux.

- Ben non on avait pas dit d'heure. Je pensais qu'elle serait p'tet là.

- Quoi tu m'as tiré du lit à l'aube alors que vous n'avez même pas fixé d'heure?! Tu te fous moi ou quoi?! Tu pouvais pas te trouver un autre pigeon pour t'accompagner?

- T'étais là aussi hier soir, t'as bien vu qu'on a juste dit "à demain"!

- Je sais pas je me disais que t'avais du lui demander… comme vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre tous les deux… Persifla le tireur d'élite.

- Ah la ferme tu vas pas recommencer vous m'avez assez saoulé hier hein!!

En effet, Luffy avait subi la veille un festival de remarques tendancieuses de la part de ses camarades. Depuis le moment où ils avaient quitté le restaurant jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par craquer et aller dormir, les autres s'étaient moqués allègrement de son empressement à inviter Line à visiter "son beauuuuu bateau"…

Alors que les deux compères continuaient à se disputer sur ce ton, Line apparût enfin, chargée d'un gros panier rempli de fruits et légumes. Ses cheveux étaient noués dans une interminable natte blonde qui volait derrière elle.

- Bonjour! Ca alors, vous êtes matinaux! Dit-elle.

- N'est-ce pas… Répondit Usopp en regardant Luffy l'air mauvais.

- On avait dit qu'on te montrerait notre bateau et qu'on irait visiter le coin non ? Demanda Luffy.

- Oui oui ça n'a pas changé, je pensais juste avoir le temps de déposer tout ça. Il y a un marché pas loin, j'aime bien y choisir des trucs de temps en temps. Marco fait ses propres commandes, mais bon ça me fait plaisir de sélectionner quelques trucs. Attendez une seconde.

Elle déposa son panier pour ouvrir la porte et entra dans le restaurant, suivies par les deux hommes.

- Vous avez tout rangé hier soir?

- Oui bien sur. Toujours.

- Mais ça a du vous prendre un temps fou! Continua Usopp. Je ne pensais pas que vous faisiez tout le soir.

- De toute façon on a toujours des clients qui s'attardent, on nettoie pendant qu'ils sont encore là. Hier on en a eu un qui… bref qui s'est un peu incrusté.

Line repensa au regard inquiétant d'Edouard. Puis le chassa de son esprit.

Elle déposa ses achats puis ils sortirent et prirent la direction du port.

Ils furent accueillis par Sanji qui insista pour que la jeune fille commence par visiter sa cuisine.

- Oh tu es un cuisinier en fait! S'écria-t-elle. Oh là là j'espère que tu n'as pas été trop déçu par nos plats hier!

- Oh mais jamais de la vie ma douce! S'empressa de répondre le grand blond. Jamais je ne déprécierais une nourriture servie par de si douces mains… C'était exquis…

La jeune fille fut officiellement invitée à déguster un petit déjeuner spécialement préparé par le Coq du Thousand Sunny. L'odeur des plats acheva de réveiller tous les autres membres de l'équipage. Quand le dernier éveillé, Zorro, entra dans la cuisine, la table était couverte de beignets, gaufres et autres crêpes salées et sucrées.

Line fit honneur à ce festin. Il apparut qu'elle avait un appétit presque aussi démesuré que Luffy. Si elle mangeait plus doucement et sans s'en mettre partout, elle n'en engloutissait pas moins crêpes sur crêpes sans remords.

Sanji, aux anges, la resservait dès que son assiette était vide. Elle goûtait de tout avec ravissement, le félicitant sur chaque plat. Le coq, fou de bonheur, en oubliait lui-même de manger, laissant le champ libre à Luffy pour piller son assiette en plus de celle des autres.

Mais bizarrement, il semblait avoir des hésitations concernant le pillage de l'assiette de Line.

Il lorgnait son assiette bien sûr, mais n'osait pas.

Usopp, qui lui en voulait encore de l'avoir réveillé à l'aube et en fanfare, le gratifia d'une remarque sournoise:

- Eh Luffy pourquoi tu pillerais pas l'assiette de Line, elle en a plus que moi! T'oses pas? Depuis quand avoir une invitée te gêne? Ou t'es intimidé ? hu hu hu

Luffy regarda Line qui le fixait d'un air intéressé, puis Usopp.

- Heu… héééé !!

Une main venait de faufiler devant lui et de lui piquer son dernier beignet.

Abasourdi, il tourna la tête et vit avec désespoir le dernier morceau de son délicieux beignet – anciennement celui de Frankie, mais peu importe - disparaître irrémédiablement dans la bouche de Line.

En se léchant les doigts, elle se contenta de lui dire :

"Ceux à la confiture, c'est les meilleurs!"

Luffy éclata de rire et allongea son bras pour attraper ce qui restait dans l'assiette de la jeune fille qui piqua de nouveau dans la sienne.

Le petit déjeuner continua donc sur ce ton, chacun défendant sa pitance, et tâchant si possible de s'emparer de celle des autres…

La visite du bateau se poursuivit le reste de la matinée. Line ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur le navire. Elle félicita longuement Frankie, notamment concernant la salle de l'aquarium, devant lequel elle passa un long moment, perdue dans la contemplation des poissons de mer.

Tout le monde se prit au jeu de la visite : Usopp fit une belle démonstration pyrotechnique avec quelques uns de ses dials et Chopper fit visiter son infirmerie à la jeune fille, qu'il abreuva d'insultes tout en rougissant à chaque compliment de sa part.

Cela faisait quelques mois déjà que Line n'était plus montée dans un tel bateau, mais à peine avait-elle mis le pied sur le bateau de Luffy qu'elle se sentit dans son élément. Cet équipage était si accueillant! Quel dommage qu'ils ne restent pas plus longtemps…

Nami montra ses cartes à Line, qui fut admirative, affirmant être elle-même incapable de dessiner quoi que ce soit.

- Mais tu sais danser tellement bien! Dit Nami

- C'est un talent inutile contrairement au tien! En plus tu es navigatrice, j'ai déjà voyagé sur un navire de cette taille, mais j'étais complètement inutile!

- Je suis sure que tu exagères! Et tant que j'y pense, c'est la danse qui te permet de garder la ligne malgré tout ce que t'avale?!

- Hééé vous faites quoi la dedans?! Fit la voix de Luffy derrière la porte.

L'encre de certaines cartes n'étant pas sèche, Nami avait interdit l'entrée de la cabine à sa tornade de capitaine, et il s'impatientait. Sa navigatrice accaparait un peu trop leur invitée!

--

Plus tard, sur le chemin de la crique que Line tenait à leur montrer, Nami s'aperçut qu'elle prenait vraiment plaisir à discuter avec une fille de son âge. Elle s'entendait parfaitement bien avec Robin, mais leur différence d'âge se faisait parfois sentir, et Robin était quelqu'un d'assez solitaire finalement, qui préférait souvent un bon livre à un brin de conversation. Tout en pensant à cela, elle réalisait à quel point sa sœur Nojiko lui manquait…

La crique des Tortues avait une configuration assez spéciale : elle se trouvait à l'est de l'île, où s'élevait en fait une haute falaise. Arrivé au bord, il fallait descendre par un petit chemin très escarpé pour accéder à des rochers suffisamment bas pour permettre de se baigner. Ces rochers très arrondis, étaient pour la plupart entourés de plus petits rochers ronds, ce qui donnait d'en haut l'impression de former les membres de grosses tortues.

Tous les hommes s'empressèrent de descendre en courant sur les petits rochers, pour plonger dans l'eau turquoise. Luffy et Chopper, emportés par l'enthousiasme, durent être repêchés plusieurs fois en catastrophe par Zorro et Sanji…

Seuls Frankie et Robin ne les avaient pas accompagnés, préférant respectivement bricoler et lire tranquillement.

Nami était restée seule en haut de la falaise avec Line.

Elle discutaient de tout et de rien, riant allègrement alors que Zorro menaçait de couler lui-même Luffy s'il continuait à sauter à l'eau pour un oui ou pour un non. Elles ne l'entendaient pas de si haut, mais il mimait tellement bien l'étranglement qu'il réservait à Luffy que le doute n'était pas permis sur ses intentions.

Soudain, une voix rauque s'éleva derrière elles.

- Salut Line.

Elle se retourna vivement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Edouard? Tu m'as encore suivie! Dis moi que c'est pas vrai!

- Je ne t'ai pas suivie! Cria le jeune homme avec véhémence. Mais j'ai quand même vu ce type venir te chercher et t'emmener sur son bateau!

- Ah bon et part ça tu ne me suis pas?!

Line se tourna vers Nami.

- Je suis désolée... Je vais régler ça…

- Ah ouais? Tu vas régler quoi? C'est moi qui vais régler certaines choses plutôt!

- Tu es dingue…

- Ah je suis dingue! Je suis dingue! On va voir ça tout de suite! Tu vas venir avec moi maintenant je veux plus te voir avec ce gars, sinon le dingue pourrait bien dire des choses à tes nouveaux potes! Des trucs intéressants sur ton compte! Ouais!

- Mais qui c'est ce taré? Demanda Nami.

- JE SUIS PAS UN TARE !! Tu ferais bien de la fermer toi! Ou de me remercier! Vous avez rien à faire avec elle de toute façon! Parce qu'elle est PAS NORMALE!!

Line commença à s'inquiéter. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait appris sur elle? Est-ce que c'était un délire stupide, ou bien… il était au courant?

- Bon écoute Edouard… On ne va pas s'énerver d'accord… Rentre chez toi, on discutera plus tard…

- Hors de question! Je rentrerais si je veux et tu viens discuter maintenant!! Sinon tu vas voir!

Il s'approcha d'elles. Il était vraiment près maintenant.

Nami attrapa à toute vitesse les morceaux de sa baguette climatique dans leur étui accroché à sa cuisse, les rassembla avec dextérité et brandit l'arme devant elle. Ce type lui faisait peur.

- Bon t'approches pas ok?!

- Ah on me menace maintenant!!

Edouard ne s'approcha pas d'elles finalement mais les surprit en se précipitant sur leur droite et en attrapant le sac qu'avait laissé Usopp avant de descendre de la falaise.

- Merde le dial!! S'écria Nami. Il nous espionnait il a vu le dial! Pourquoi ce crétin d'Usopp se balade avec ce truc sur lui?!

En effet Edouard sortit l'objet qui ressemblait à un coquillage et le brandit devant les jeunes femmes. Il s'adressa d'abord à Nami :

- J'ai bien vu comment ça marchait ok! J'ai vu ce que ça fait si j'appuie là! Alors tu jettes ton bâton débile tout de suite!

Nami aurait voulu que les garçons ne soient pas quinze mètres plus bas. Avec les remous de la mer, ils n'entendaient sûrement rien du tout, et si elle criait, ce cinglé allait leur lancer des flammes.

Elle lâcha donc son arme qui tomba lourdement sur le sol.

Un instant de grande tension s'installa. Nami cherchait désespérément une solution, elle ne se laisserait pas dépasser par la panique, elle en avait vu d'autres, mais s'inquiétait pour Line.

Elle risqua un regard vers celle-ci et fut surprise de ce qu'elle vit.

Loin d'être summergée par la panique, Line semblait très concentrée, les mains légèrement levées. On aurait dit qu'elle pesait le pour et le contre, réfléchissant à une stratégie.

- Quel sang froid! Eut le temps de penser Nami avant que tout s'emballe.

- Hééééé Namiiiiiii Liiiiiiiiine pourquoi vous descendez pas?

La voix stridente de Luffy qui hurlait en bas provoqua une réaction en chaîne que Nami eut du mal à analyser.

Il sursautèrent tous les trois, mais Edouard, dans la panique, appuya sur le dial, dirigé droit sur Nami.

La jeune femme se trouvait à moins de deux mètres de l'arme qui projeta non pas une gerbe de flammes en ligne droite, mais tout un large écran diffus brûlant sur elle. Impossible d'y échapper, si elle reculait, elle tomberait et s'écraserait en bas, si elle ne bougeait pas, elle serait carbonisée…

Soudain elle sentit une forme se jeter devant elle. Puis les flammes disparurent. Et l'air devint instantanément glacé.

Line avait réagi par pur réflexe, tant pis pour les conséquences, quelles qu'elles soient.

Elle se tenait devant Nami les deux mains levées devant elle. Les flammes avaient du lécher ses doigts mais à présent, on ne voyait plus qu'un ruban de glace pure. Un liseré argenté se dessinait sur ses doigts et rejoignait ce ruban étrange qui allait jusqu'au dial et s'étendait sur les côtés.

Elle baissa lentement les bras, et l'écran de glace s'effondra. Edouard, entraîné par le poids, laissa tomber le dial.

Il regarda les deux femmes les yeux exorbités puis essaya de ramasser vivement son arme improvisée.

Mais Line leva le bras et le dial s'envola brusquement et plana à toute vitesse droit dans sa main.

- Edouard… Dit elle l'air sombre, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même. Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas juste laissée tranquille?

- Je le savais!! Hurla le jeune homme. Je le savais! C'est une sorcière! Cria-t-il à Nami. Une sorcière! Un espèce de monstre! Je… Je voulais pas le dire! Je voulais juste que tu restes avec moi! Mais je vais le dire à tout le monde maintenant!

Il se retourna et se mit à courir comme s'il était à son tour poursuivi par des flammes.

Line leva une main grande ouverte dans sa direction. Nami assista impuissante au combat intérieur qui se déroulait en elle.

- Je peux l'arrêter. Pensa Line. Je le peux mais si je le fais, on me recherchera vraiment pour quelque chose cette fois. Mais est-ce que j'ai le choix? Non… Décida-t-elle. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne suis pas capable de faire ça de toute façon.

Sa main se referma et pendant une minute, le bras de Line resta en l'air. Elle regardait simplement fuir Edouard, le regard empli de tristesse.

Quand il eut disparu, elle se tourna vers Nami, et lui tendit le dial d'Usopp. Avec un petit sourire forcé, elle lui dit simplement:

- Je suis désolée. C'était vraiment bien aujourd'hui. Je ne m'étais plus amusée autant depuis vraiment longtemps. Dis leur s'il-te-plaît. D'accord?

Puis elle partit en courant vers le village.

Nami, éberluée, mit une minute pour enregistrer ce qui venait de se passer.

Déjà, elle n'était pas morte calcinée, c'était une première chose.

Ensuite, Line avait réussi à faire geler du feu, comme ça, sans fruit du démon?!

Et ce type l'avait traitée de quoi? De "Sorcière" ? Mais c'est ridicule, ça n'existe pas les sorcières! Comment elle avait fait? Et le dial qui vole? Et le chapeau? Et…

Un coup de vent la sortit de sa torpeur. La brise avait soulevé quelque chose devant elle. Une feuille de papier que ce Edouard avait du perdre. Elle la ramassa et sursauta en découvrant son contenu.

Elle jeta la feuille par terre et courut vers la falaise. Elle se pencha et hurla de toutes ses forces:

- Luffyyyy !!

Sur le sol, la brise marine faisait voleter sur place la fine feuille de papier.

Sur celle-ci, une photo: celle d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds. Elle ne regardait pas l'objectif, et paraissait complètement perdue. Elle se tenait devant un bâtiment, peut-être un entrepôt, complètement en ruine derrière. Son visage était couvert de poussière, comme si elle avait été dans cette bâtisse au moment de sa destruction.

Et autour, une légende :

_WANTED_

_Lily dite l'Ensorceleuse_

_12 000 000 de berrys._


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou! Un nouveau chapitre!! On peut le qualifier de "transitionnel", mais il contient tout de même une révélation!_

_Dans le prochain chapitre, vous connaîtrez l'histoire de Line, et vous en saurez plus sur ce "lien innatendu"._

_Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, j'espère que cela vous plaira, merci infiniment pour vos reviews!_

_Le chapitre suivant est presque terminé, il arrive très bientôt!_

**4. Un lien inattendu?**

C'est Zorro qui entendit le premier le hurlement de Nami. Il alerta les autres et ils se ruèrent dans le chemin qui remontait la falaise. Luffy lança un tonitruant "GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET" en s'accrochant au rebord et se retrouva en haut en moins de deux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Nami? Cria-t-il. Où est Line?

- Namii!! Hurla Zorro en surgissant à son tour devant eux l'épée à la main, suivi de près par Sanji. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-il l'air surpris en ne voyant aucun ennemi à l'hoizon.

- On a été attaquées par un malade qui en voulait à Line! Il a piqué le dial d'Usopp et m'a lancé une gerbe de flammes!

- Quoi? Mais t'as rien! Dit Luffy.

- Je sais crétin!! Line m'a sauvé la vie! Elle s'est mise devant moi pour me protéger!

- Ahhh elle a brulé!! Cria Luffy les mains sur la tête.

- NON!! Elle a une sorte de ... pouvoir je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais elle a gelé les flammes! On n'a pas rêvé hier, ton chapeau volait bien Luffy! Elle a attiré le dial vers elle juste en levant la main!

- Dingue c'est trop fort ça! S'exclama Luffy, admiratif.

- Ouais c'est clair! Sans fruit du démon! Mais comment elle fait? Renchérit Usopp.

- On s'en fout! Hurla Nami. Luffy! Elle est en danger parce qu'elle a montré... heu..son truc en m'aidant! Regarde ça!

Elle ramassa l'avis de recherche et lui tendit.

- Mince alors! Lâcha le capitaine. Elle est recherchée comme un pirate! Mais c'est pas un pirate. Comment ça se fait? Waa c'est une pirate en fait?!

- T'es con ou quoi? Lui dit Zorro en lui assénant un coup sur la tête. Y a pas que les pirates qui peuvent être recherchés. Elle a peut-être commis un crime. Elle est peut-être dangereuse on sait pas, c'est bizarre ces pouvoirs quand même...

- N'IMPORTE QUOI !! S'écrièrent ensemble Luffy et Nami.

- Elle vient de me sauver la vie! Répéta la navigatrice. Et elle aurait pu faire du mal à ce type, si elle peut geler des flammes, ça veut dire qu'elle sait se défendre! Mais elle n'a rien fait! Elle l'a laissé partir... Elle s'est excusée, et elle m'a dit qu'elle avait passé un vraiment bon moment avec nous... et elle s'est sauvée. Et puis vous avez vu cette photo? Sérieusement elle a l'air d'une criminelle?!

- Elle est partie où? Demanda Chopper.

- Je n'en sais rien! Répondit Nami avec véhémence. Je sais juste que ce type a dit que c'était une sorcière et qu'il allait le dire à tout le monde. Il va sûrement appeler la marine! Les gens qui la cherchent vont venir ici!

- Waaa une sorcière trop coooooool !!

- La ferme Luffy!! Et bien elle n'est pas la seule à devoir se barrer si la marine arrive. Dit Zorro. Nous aussi on ferait bien de pas traîner ici.

- Mais tu es sans coeur ou quoi tronche de lézard?! Cria Sanji. On ne peut pas laisser cette sublime créature se faire capturer alors qu'elle vient de sauver la vie de Nami-chérie et qu'elle est si merveilleuse!!

- La ferme boulet!

- La ferme tous les deux!! Hurla Nami.

La navigatrice du Thousand Sunny regarda son capitaine qui observait attentivement l(avis de recherche. Il semblait maintenant en pleine réflexion. Ce n'était pas à elle de décider, mais elle n'espérait qu'une seule chose de lui. Le verdict ne se fit pas attendre, et elle fut heureuse de l'entendre.

- Bon j'ai pris ma décision. Déclara Luffy. On l'emmène avec nous.

- Tu es sûr? Demanda Usopp. Elle ne voudra peut-être pas...

- Elle a sauvé Nami. Elle est cool. Et c'est une sorcière. J'ai pas de sorcière dans mon équipage. J'en veux une.

- Tu savais même pas que ça existait il y a deux minutes abruti!! S'écria Zorro. C'est vraiment la vraie raison? Insinua-t-il, finalement amusé.

- Moi aussi je veux qu'elle vienne! L'interrompit Nami.

- Et moi aussi! Dit Chopper. Je l'aime bien moi.

- Et tu ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi cette fille est recherchée par la marine? Demanda Zorro en connaissant d'avance la réponse.

- Nan. M'en fous. Dit Luffy. "Bon allez on va au resto! Machin-chose nous dira où elle est est!

--

--

Marco laissa tomber la pile d'assiettes qu'il tenait quand les pirates surgirent brusquement dans le restaurant.

- Mais c'est quoi votre problème avec mes assiettes enfin?! Cria-t-il.

- Où elle est Line? Demanda Luffy sans préambule.

- Elle n'est pas avec vous?

- On a eu un problème. Dit Nami en lui tendant l'avis de recherche.

- Que... mais où avez-vous eu ça?! Puis il demanda l'air menaçant : "Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez à Line?

- Nous rien de mal. Répondit Nami. Un type nommé heu.. Edouard je crois, nous a agressé à la crique. C'est lui qui as apporté ça.

- Où est Line? Demanda brusquement MArco.

- On ne sait pas! C'est pour ça qu'on est là ok?! Tu l'as pas vue? Insista Luffy.

- Elle est partie?

- Oui... Écoute... Dit doucement Usopp en entraînant Marco à l'écart des quelques clients présents dans le restaurant. "On sait pour.. heu...son truc...

- Quel truc? Demanda le serveur, sur la défensive.

- Fais pas le malin. Intervint Zorro. On est sûrs que t'es au courant? C'est pour ça qu'hier tu as parlé d'"ensorcellement". Nous prend pas pour des idiots. Enfin pas tous.. soupira-t-il.

- On ne lui veut pas de mal! Dit Nami. Elle m'a sauvé la vie. Elle a gelé ces flammes...

- Elle a fait QUOIII ?!

- Oui.. Ce type nous a attaquées, et il a dit qu'il allait la dénoncer et...

- Ella a utilisé ses pouvoirs devant vous et Edouard?!

Petit à petit, la panique se dessinait sur le visage de Marco.

- Bon je dois partir là... Dit-il, fébrile.

- Non attend! Cria Luffy. On veut emmener Line avec nous! Elle va faire partie de notre équipage.

- Hein?

- Ouais. C'est super cool qu'elle soit une sorcière...

- LINE N'EST PAS UNE SORCIERE!

- T'énerves pas vieux. Continua Luffy. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Ecoutez vous êtes très gentils mais là j'ai pas le temps de discuter. Si ce que vous dites est vrai, vous devriez remonter sur votre bateau et fichier le camp. La marine va débarquer, alors puisque vous êtes des pirates...

- Nan nan on part pas avant d'avoir vu Line.

- Écoute petit...

- Nan je ne veux pas le savoir. On va l'aider.

- VOUS NE POUVEZ RIEN POUR ELLE D'ACCORD?! Et moi il faut que j'y aille maintenant! Elle va prendre la fuite!

- Justement! Elle vient avec nous!

- Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi borné!! Laisse moi passer!

Mais Luffy se tenait entre lui et la porte.

- Et moi je te dis qu'on peut l'aider! On n'a pas peur de la marine! T'as entendu parler d'Enies Lobby?

- L'île de la justice? Elle a été détruite... Mais j'ai pas le temps là!!

- C'est nous qui l'avons fait tomber! Insista Nami. Tu peux croire Luffy, on peut s'occupper de Line!

Marco sembla enfin hésiter. Sur son visage, la méfiance luttait contre l'inquiétude.

- Vous avez vraiment détruit Enies Lobby? Mais vous êtes qui? Finit-il par demander timidement.

- Une amie y était prisonnière. Fit Luffy très sérieusement. Je ne laisse jamais tomber mes amis.

- Alors vous voulez vraiment prendre ma petite puce dans votre équipage? Demanda Marco, rongé par l'angoisse. Sans rien savoir d'elle?

- On verra plus tard pour les détails! Dit Usopp.

Marco regarda Luffy qui le fixait intensément. Puis il se décida :

- Je pense qu'elle a du foncer directement chez moi prendre ses affaires.

- On y va! Cria Luffy en se précipitant hors du restaurant.

--

--

Sur le chemin Marco inonda les prates de questions, auxquelles Nami tenta de répondre tant bien que mal tout en courant.

Ils finirent par arriver devant une petite maison dont la porte blanche était légèrement entrouverte.

Bizarrement, Marco stoppa net devant cette porte et au lieu d'entrer directement, il passa doucement la tête dans l'interstice, puis s'introduisit avec un étonnant luxe de précaution sdans ce qui était pourtant sa propre cuisine.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous? Ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Zorro.

- Vous allez comprendre. Dit douvement Marco.

Ils entrèrent enfin et assistèrenet à un spectacle assez déroutant.

Une corbeille de fruits était renversée sur la table, son contenu éparpillé autour d'elle. Sauf une pomme, qui rebondissait toute seule sur place. Sur l'évier, des couverts qui devaient à l'origine être entrain de sécher tranquillement tremblaient dangereusement. Un couteau s'envola subitement, pour s'effondrer immédiatement sur le sol.

- C'est ça qui est embêtant. Expliqua Marco en ramassant à toute vitesse les couverts pour les enfermer dans un tiroir.

Puis il ajouta : "Ca signifie qu'elle est là. Quand elle est perturbée, elle a du mal à contrôler ses pouvoirs.. Elle doit être à l'étage. Je monte lui parler? Attendez là s'il-vous-plait. Ca risque de ne pas être évident de la convaincre...

Puis il monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce.

- Nami regarda Marco montrer en espèrant qu'il pourrait convaincre Line de les écouter. Elle aurait voulu partager ses inquiétudes avec les autres mais quand elle se retourna, elle les trouva tous attablés en train d'observer religieusement la pomme qui rebondissait toujours toute seule sur la table.

- Waaa trop coool !! Ne cessait de répéter Luffy.

Soudain, la pomme cessa son mouvement perpétuel. Au mêmme instant, la voix de Line retentit à l'étage, légèrement déformée par les sanglots.

- Marco tu es là!

Ils entendirent quelques chose qui tombait bruyamment sur le sol. Nami supposa que Line avait du laisser tomber ce qu'elle tenait pour se jeter dans les bras de son ami.

Elle essaya de parler, légèrement incohérente :

- Marco.. c'est terrible.. J'ai été obligée de...

- Je suis au courant ma petite chérie. J'ai vu Nami et elle m'a tout expliqué..

- Oh vraiment? Alors ils sont venus te dire que j'étais un monstre?

- Mais non! Commença Luffy en entendant ces mots mais Usopp lui colla une main sur la bouche.

- On lui parlera après. Murmura-t-il. Marco nous a demandé de lui laisser cinq minutes.

Pendant ce temps, la conversation de Line et Marco continuait à l'étage.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ma puce. Dit-il. Ce qu'elle m'a dit, c'est que tu lui as sauvé la vie. Je vois que tu as fait ton sac...

- Ah bon? Ils ne sont pas furieux contre moi? Puis elle ajouta :"Oui je viens de le finir. J'allais passer te voir et.. Je suis tellement désolée...

- Mais tu compte aller où? Et comment?

- Ne poses pas de question idiotes.. Tu sais très bien que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée... Je pourrais reprendre ma barque...

- Ah oui?! Et toute seule? Sans log-pose?

- Je n'ai pas le choix! Hurla soudain Line et en bas les portes des placards claquèrent autour des pirates. J'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs devant Edouard, il a surement déjà appelé la marine. Ils vont venir! Je ne veux pas de carnage! Ca ne doit pas recommencer!

- La situation est différente...

- Bien sur que non! La seule différence c'est que cette fois personne ne va me sauver! Je te mets en danger en restant ici... Tu sais qui va être envoyé pour me chercher! Ne fais pas comme si tout allait bien!

- Mais j'ai une solution!

- Quoi?

- Ces pirates, ils veulent t'emmener avec eux! Tu pourrais faire partie de leur équipage et fuir sur leur bateau!

- Mais... tu es fou! Comment je pourrais leur demander une chose pareille! C'est complètement égoïste! JE suis poursuivie par la mrine! Je ne suis pas exactemen,t un cadeau!!

- Ils s'en fichent! Ils ont déjà la marine sur le dos. Je t'assure ma chérie, Nami m'a raconté qu'ils avaient fait tomber Enies Lobby à eux tous seuls! Tu seras en sécurité avec eux!

- Attends... Dis moi que je rêves... TU LEUR AS DEJA DEMANDE?!

En bas, la pomme s'éleva de nouveau dans les airs et alla s'écraser violemment contre le mur. Zorro l'évita de justesse.

- Non non s'empressa de crier Marco. C'est eux qui veulent t'emmener!

-J'y crois pas, je m'en vais!

- Non écoute je t'en prie! Tu devrais accepter! Ils ont l'air bien... heu... le capitaine il est très fort je crois bien... mais tu dois mieux savoir que moi! Tu peux sentir ce genre de choses..

- Je dois toucher les gens pour ça, tu le sais très bien.

- Ah mais heu je pensais.. comme tu as dit qu'il était mignon..

- MAIS TU ME PREND POUR QUI ESPECE DE PERVERS?!

En bas, les joues de Luffy s'emflamèrentalors qu'une autre pomme lui explosait pratiquement à la figure, ce dont il ne se rendit pas compte. Les autres ne purent s'empecher de sourire...

-Bon je m'en vais, j'arrête d'écouter tes délires Marco.

- Je suis sérieux Line! Je crois que tu seras en sécurité et bien avec eux! Ils n'ont pas peur de la marine! La tête du capitaine vaut 300 millions! "Monkey D. Luffy, 300 millions de berrys" Tu te rends compte? A ce stade, avec toi ou pas en plus, ça ne peut pas être pire!

-Line explosa :

-TU VAS ME LACH... Mais sa voix s'éteignit d'un seul coup. Tu... tu as dit quel nom?

- Quoi?

- Le NOM! Quel nom?

- Monkey D. Luffy.. Pourquoi?

- Oh mon dieu! S'écria Line d'une voix apeurée. Oh mon dieu! Comment j'ai pu passer à côté de ça! Oh là là..

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda la voix inquiète de Marco.

Les pirates se regardèrent sans comprendre. Ils tendirent l'oreille au maximum pour tout entendre mais c'était inutile. La voix de Line se rapprochait, elle commençait à dévaler les escaliers. Mais Marco la sasit par le bras :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends enfin? Tu es folle?

- Marco concentre toi un peu!! MONKEY D LUFFY !! Ca ne te dis rien? Je ne pourrais jamais faire partie de son équipage!

- Que.. pourquoi..

- J'attire les ennuis!

- Et alors?!

Line apparut en haut des escaliers mais elle ne regardait pas les pirates, elle était toujours tournée vers Marco.

- MONKEY D LUFFY! Si il y a un homme a qui je ne peux et ne veux pas attirer d'ennuis c'est lui! Marco! Je crois que c'est le fils de MONKEY D DRAGON!

- Oh merde...

-Tu vois!!

Line descendit les dernières marches en ajoutant :

- L'homme le plus flippant que j'ai jamais rencontré, et celui qui m'a sauvé la vie!!

Arrivée en bas, Line leva enfin les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec Luffy qui s'était levé.

Il la regarda et dit seulement :

- Tu connais mon père Line?


	5. Chapter 5

_Cinquième chapitre! C'est ici qu'est dévoilé le passé de Line. _

_Est-ce que Luffy saura la convaincre de le suivre? _

_Parviendront-ils à fuir à temps? Mmm en tout cas le prochain chapitre arrivera très bientôt! J'essaie d'être la plus régulière possible, autour d'une semaine entre chaque chapitre à chaque fois._

_Merci beaucoup de me lire en tout cas! :-) _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_(And let me some revieeeeeews please!! ;-) )_

**5. Tout feu tout flammes**

Neuf mois plus tôt.

Une petite île sur Grand Line dont le nom n'a guère d'importance.

L'homme à la capuche la frôla. Ca ne dura qu'une seconde à peine mais elle tressaillit violemment. Son père la prit par le bras et l'entraîna dans un coin. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire remarquer.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lily ?

- C'est cet homme, là. Dit-elle en le désignant du doigt. Il m'a seulement effleurée, et pourtant…

- Quoi ?

- Papa c'est fou ce qui se dégage de lui, une puissance…énorme, une sorte d'aura particulière, c'est difficile à définir, mais je l'ai senti si fort…

- Vraiment ? Tu es sûre ? C'était quel genre ? Mauvais ?

- Oui évidemment que j'en suis sûre pourquoi ? Et non ce n'était pas mauvais, c'était puissant mais pas mauvais, ça non. C'était… spécial, mais c'était…bon Oui, bon. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, pensive, puis se reprit. Mais ça va mieux maintenant, allons-nous en…

Jared contempla sa fille. Jamais elle n'avait réagi de cette façon. Elle sentait toutes sortes de choses quand elle touchait quelqu'un, toutes sortes de choses. Mais cette fois le contact avec cet homme, pourtant si furtif, l'avait bouleversée.

Peut-être était-ce enfin ce qu'il attendait ? Le destin avait mis cet homme, visiblement un étranger, sur leur chemin alors qu'ils étaient désespérés. Il choisit d'y voir un signe, celui qu'il attendait pour mettre son plan à exécution.

- Ma chérie, retourne au port. Tu m'y attendras.

- Mais on devait trouver un moyen de quitter l'île ce soir ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Qu'est-ce que tu feras si Aokiji te tombe dessus et que je ne suis pas là ?!

- Ne t'inquiète pas autant. Je n'ai peut-être pas tes dons, mais ton père a toujours de la ressource jeune fille !

Elle le regarda d'un air dubitatif.

- Mais je…

- Ne discute pas s'il te plaît. Tu es peut-être pratiquement une adulte mais ça ne te dispense pas de m'obéir. Et c'est important, fais moi donc confiance. Allez Lily…

- Arrête de m'appeler comme Maman. A force, personne ne connaitra jamais mon nom.

- Dans notre situation, ça n'est pas forcément un mal. Dit-il en s'éloignant.

Line regarda son père disparaitre dans la foule en courant. Depuis qu'ils avaient été encore une fois dénoncés et contraints de fuir pour la énième fois, il était différent. Il préparait quelque chose, elle le sentait, et n'aimait pas ça.

--

--

Jared se faufila entre les badauds, à la recherche de ce mystérieux homme à la capuche noire qui avait tant perturbé sa fille.

« Ce type n'a pas envie d'être repéré non plus. Se dit-il. Il se déplace avec la discrétion d'un animal. Pourtant, on ne sent pas une once d'anxiété dans sa démarche. Il ne veut pas attirer les ennuis, mais ne les craint pas une seconde »

Il réussit cependant à ne pas le perdre de vue. Il le suivit jusque dans les docks. Il réalisa bientôt qu'ils n'étaient pas bien loin de la cabane de pêcheurs abandonnée où il venait d'envoyer sa fille se cacher.

L'homme marchait toujours mais il avançait légèrement plus lentement maintenant.

Soudain, Jared vit surgir quatre hommes tout autour de lui. Il constata avec angoisse qu'ils étaient tous armés jusqu'aux dents.

L'homme qu'il avait suivi en manquant manifestement de discrétion se tourna tranquillement vers lui.

Il arborait un sourire extrêmement calme, mais plutôt froid, et un tatouage effrayant occupait la moitié de son visage, lui donnant un air inquiétant.

- Qu'avons-nous là ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque alors que ses hommes maintenaient Jared immobilisé.

- Je.. Je ne vous veux pas de mal ! Cria-t-il.

L'homme éclata de rire.

- Et bien me voilà rassuré! Nous étions inquiets… Mmmm. Ajouta-il. Vous n'êtes pas bien discret quand vous suivez quelqu'un. J'en déduis que vous n'êtes pas un membre de la marine. J'ai plutôt l'habitude qu'on m'envoie des professionnels…

- Je suis tout seul ! Je vous le jure !

- Mais je n'en doute pas… Voyons voir si vous pouvez m'annoncer quelque chose dont je ne suis pas déjà au courant. Cher monsieur, que voulez-vous donc à Monkey D Dragon ?

Jared ouvrit des yeux ronds malgré lui.

- Que… qui… vous êtes Dragon le révolutionnaire ?! Demanda-t-il stupéfait.

- Vous ne le savez pas ?! Mais enfin qu'est-ce que vous fichez là dans ce cas ? Vous commencez à m'inquiéter mon vieux.

- Je vous ai suivi à cause de ce que vous dégagez..

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- C'est difficile à expliquer…Mais heu… j'ai un service à vous demander !

- Oh il y a une minute vous ne saviez pas qui je suis et maintenant vous avez un service à me demander ? Vous allez vite en besogne dites donc !

- Mais maintenant que je sais qui vous êtes je suis encore plus déterminé ! C'est idéal vraiment ! Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux.

- Et bien voilà qui n'est pas courant ! Il faut avouer que je n'ai pas une excellente réputation.. N'est ce pas messieurs ?

Les hommes qui retenaient Jared se mirent à rire bruyamment.

Dragon le toisa du regard du regard un moment puis fit signe à ses hommes de le lâcher.

- Nous quittons bientôt l'île. Déclara-t-il. Ca grouille de membres du gouvernement par ici, nous avons même un amiral voyez-vous. Cette île est trop « mondaine » à mon goût. Nous allons monter à bord de mon navire et vous me raconterez votre petite histoire. Cela me divertira pendant les préparatifs.

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez pirate… Commenta naïvement Jared en emboitant le pas de l'homme tatoué.

- Mais je ne suis pas. Répondit Dragon. Il n'y a pas que des pirates sur l'eau mon cher monsieur. Nous étions de passage… pour affaires dirons-nous. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Quelques mètres plus loin se trouvait une caravelle de belle taille.

Ils montèrent à bord et se dirigèrent vers la cabine du maitre des lieux. La pièce était spacieuse mais meublée avec beaucoup de sobriété.

- Alors monsieur..

- Jared.

- Jared, bien. Que me voulez-vous donc ? Oh et je vous prie parlez moi de ce que je « dégage », ça m'intéresse!

Il rit de nouveau.

- Et bien, tout ce que je vais vous raconter est difficile à croire, mais je vous assure que c'est la stricte vérité !

- Ne vous en faites pas, je me flatte d'être capable d'assez bien discerner quand quelqu'un me ment. Je n'aime pas beaucoup ça puisque nous en parlons. Perdre mon temps n'est pas une chose que j'apprécie, bien au contraire.

Le regard de Dragon avait pris une expression très sérieuse qui glaça le sang de Jared. Néanmoins, il prit son courage à deux mains, et le cœur battant, commença à raconter son histoire.

--

--

- Il se trouve que si la marine est très présente en ce moment sur cette île, c'est à cause de moi. Enfin à cause de ma fille.

- Votre fille ?

- Oui. Elle a 17 ans et elle est très spéciale…

- Nos enfants sont toujours très spéciaux à nos yeux… Dit Dragon l'air pensif.

- Non vraiment ! Depuis sa naissance, elle a… comment dire… Essaya-t-il de dire en se frottant la tête. Elle a des dons particuliers, voilà. C'est la première fois que je parle de ça à quelqu'un…

- Rien ne vous y oblige.

- Si. Vraiment. Je dois le faire. Bon, que dire ? Je ne sais pas d'où ça lui vient. Sa mère est morte en lui donnant naissance. Nous étions jeunes et je ne la connaissais finalement pas si bien, mais je l'aimais, sans aucun doute… Je ne crois qu'elle avait aussi ces « dons » mais en vérité, je dois avouer que je n'en sais rien. Bref. Depuis que ma fille est née, il se passe des choses étranges autour d'elle. Au début, elle ne le contrôlait pas du tout, c'était effrayant. Quand elle avait mal, quand elle avait peur… Je suppose que ça doit être lié à son système nerveux, mais peu importe… Très tôt, des incidents ont eu lieu chez nous. Par exemple, quand elle faisait un cauchemar, des choses prenaient feu. J'avais peur qu'elle même s'enflamme, c'était terrible, nous avons eu quelques vrais incendies…

- Vous plaisantez !

- Je vous le jure ! S'écria Jared, véhément. Les feux et autres incidents à répétition ont attiré l'attention des voisins. Certains, malintentionnés, se sont mis à nous observer attentivement. Et ils ont vu des choses… Évidemment ils ont pris peur et ont prévenu les autorités. On a d'abord reçu des visites anodines, puis ça s'est transformé en surveillance rapprochée. Puis il a fallu fuir. On a fait ça pendant des années et je veux que ça s'arrête ! Maintenant elle contrôle bien ses pouvoirs, enfin la plupart du temps je veux dire, mais c'est trop tard. Un avis de recherche a été lancé. Au départ c'était sans importance ils n'avaient même pas son nom, nous sommes toujours tous les deux et peu de gens ont déjà entendu son vrai nom. Mais ils ont réussi à avoir sa photo et depuis c'est l'enfer… Dans la dernière île où on s'est caché, ils ont débarqué en force et elle a prit peur. On vivait dans un entrepôt qui n'est plus qu'un tas de cendres aujourd'hui…

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez une fille qui peut provoquer des incendies ? Qui a des pouvoirs sans avoir mangé de fruit du démon ? Demanda Dragon, incrédule.

- Pas seulement ! Elle peut faire des tas de choses… ça évolue sans arrêt, depuis toujours… C'est grâce à elle que je vous ai remarqué !

- Comment cela ?

- Elle ressent des choses quand elle touche les gens. Vous l'avez frôlé dans la rue et elle a senti votre… puissance. Je ne sais pas vraiment qui vous êtes, et je vais vous dire, ça m'est égal. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que vous n'êtes pas « mauvais » et que vous êtes fort. Que vous avez une sorte d'aura écrasante. Et c'est ce qu'il me faut. Vous pourriez m'aider. Vous pourriez réussir à la contrôler…

- La contrôler ? Mais pour quoi faire ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi exactement ?

- J'ai l'intention de faire en sorte que le gouvernement nous croie tous les deux morts. Et je voudrais que vous emmeniez ma fille loin d'ici.

- Et vous ? C'est ridicule, vous voulez confier votre fille de 17 ans à un homme dont vous ne savez rien ?! Et vous alors ?

- Je sais ce qu'elle a ressenti et elle ne se trompe jamais ! Et moi, ça n'a pas d'importance. Il faut qu'elle parte sans moi, et si je ne suis pas là, il faut que quelqu'un puisse l'aider à se contrôler. Elle risque d'être bouleversée…

Dragon avait l'étrange sensation que malgré les apparences, cet homme n'était ni un fou ni un menteur. Une curieuse intuition lui soufflait que cette rencontre n'était pas un hasard, mais il n'arrivait pas à saisir pourquoi. Néanmoins, il se montra encore sceptique :

- Et pourquoi prendrait le risque d'emmener sur mon navire – qui est en bois, faut-il le rappeler – une jeune pyromane probablement à bouts de nerfs et qui plus est recherchée par la marine avec qui je ne suis déjà pas en excellent termes ?

Jared serra les points.

- Parce que ça ne vous fait pas peur. Dit-il. Je le sens. Et parce que ça n'a pas besoin d'être gratuit. Vous serez remboursé.

- Et comment cela ? Vous me passerez l'expression, mais si j'ai bien compris votre « plan » vous n'allez pas être en mesure de rembourser qui que ce soit.

- Ma fille est quelqu'un de bien monsieur. Et je ne l'ai pas élevée ne lui enseignant l'ingratitude. Bien sûr elle va être en colère au début, mais elle comprendra avec le temps. Ses pouvoirs ne cessent de grandir, et elle les contrôle de mieux en mieux. Un jour, elle les utilisera pour vous. Vous pourrez lui demander un service à la mesure de ses talents, et de vos ambitions. « Dragon le révolutionnaire », vous nourrissez de grands desseins n'est ce pas ?

Monkey D Dragon contempla cet homme, ce père aux abois contraint de déposer la vie de son enfant entre les mains d'un hors la loi. Jared devait à peine approcher de la quarantaine, mais paraissait bien plus âgé. Des mèches grises encadraient son visage mince, fatigué, mais déterminé.

Il choisit de faire ce qu'il faisait toujours. Se fier à son instinct.

- Bon. Parlez moi de votre plan.

--

--

Line faisait les cents pas dans la petite cabane. Jamais son père ne l'avait laissé seule aussi longtemps. Elle avait plus peur pour lui que pour elle-même. Elle détestait cela, mais savait que ses dons pouvaient devenir des armes s'il le fallait.

Enfin, ça dépendait contre qui. Leur dernière altercation avec la marine avait été effroyable. Cet amiral, Aokiji, semblait déterminé à la capturer. Il avait frappé très durement son père en utilisant son pouvoir de glace effrayant. Elle avait réussi à se sauver avec son père en provoquant un incendie dans l'entrepôt où ils s'étaient fait piéger. Ce n'est que l'effet de surprise qui leur avait permis de fuir. Et aussi le fait que cet Aokiji semblait plus aimer la chasse que la capture. Mais il lui avait assuré qu'il l'a retrouverait. Il avait dit « J'ai on dirait un don pour dénicher des femmes de caractère, ton pouvoir aussi m'intéresse ma belle… »

Ce qu'il avait voulu dire, de quelles autres femmes il pouvait bien parler, Line n'en savait rien, et ne voulait pas savoir. Ce qu'elle savait, c'est que même si elle pouvait faire créer des flammes, elle manquait cruellement de puissance, elle était et serait toujours incapable de blesser l'homme de glace. Il fallait juste fuir. Le plus loin possible.

Enfin, la porte de la cabane s'ouvrit sur Jared. Il portait deux gros sacs de toile et un pain qu'il tendit à sa fille. Il déposa les sacs avec soin chacun dans un coin de la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ne fais pas attention ma chérie, nous nous en servirons plus tard. Rien d'important.

Ils s'assirent à même le sol et mangèrent en silence le pain et quelques légumes qu'ils gardaient en réserve.

- Tu es bien silencieuse Lily.

- Où étais-tu tout à l'heure ? Tu me caches quelque chose.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises.

- Tu sais que je pourrais savoir si tu me mens.

- Mais tu as trop de respect envers moi pour utiliser tes dons sur moi n'est ce pas ?

C'était vrai.

La nuit était déjà très avancée quand Line entendit la voix douce de son père qui la réveillait.

- Ma princesse…

- Mmmm

- Lèves-toi.

L'habitude de la fuite permit à Line de reprendre ses esprits très rapidement et elle ne tarda pas à se lever pour rejoindre son père qui était agenouillé dans un coin de la pièce.

Armé d'un canif, il fendit un des sacs qu'il avait rapporté plus tôt et étala une partie de son contenu sur le sol. Il se leva avec le sac. Une poudre fine et noire se répandit partout dans la pièce.

Il fit de même en silence avec le second sac, Line le regardait sans comprendre.

Bientôt, Jared prit la main de Line et la conduit au centre de la pièce, où ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre. La jeune fille était de plus en plus inquiète. Le contact avec la main de son père lui apprit plus de choses qu'elle ne voulait en savoir. De l'angoisse, de la tension, de la peur. Jared encadra le visage de Line de ses deux mains, et repoussa les mèches emmêlées qui masquaient un peu son visage.

- Ma chérie, il faut que tu saches que nous avons été dénoncés ce soir.

- Quoi ? Mais personne ne sait qu'on…

- C'est moi qui nous ait dénoncé. J'ai donné un message à un enfant pour qu'il le donne à un agent d'Aokiji. Il va venir. Il va venir ce soir.

Line resta interdite, incapable d'intégrer les dernières paroles de son père.

- Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je fasse LiLy. Pour nous deux. Il faut que cette course s'arrête tu comprends ?

- Papa je…

- Laisse moi finir. Tu vas partir et moi je te rejoindrai plus tard. Je vais faire exploser cet endroit quand Aokiji entrera. Ils m'auront vu entrer et ils penseront que nous sommes morts dans cette cabane. Et on sera libres.

- C'est pour ça cette poudre ? Mais papa c'est trop dangereux ! Aokiji ne te laissera pas sortir ! Et ça ne le tuera pas ! Tu le sais très bien ! Même si tout est réduit en bouillie lui s'en sortira indemne ! C'est un logia !

- L'important c'est qu'il croie que nous sommes la-dedans aussi.

- Tu n'auras jamais le temps de sortir ! Hurla Line, des larmes roulant sur ces joues. Laisse moi le faire ! Je peux allumer le feu à distance ! Ou je peux t'aider à te défendre, te permettre d'utiliser un peu de mon pouvoir! On a déjà essayé, il suffit que je saigne un peu et...

- Non, tu ne peux pas le faire de suffisamment loin, on te verra. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'on te voie.

- Mais où je vais aller ?!

- Quelqu'un va venir te chercher.

- Que.. Quoi ? Mais qui ? Et toi ?

- Ne t'en fais pas je..

Un coup puissant venait d'être donné contre la petite porte.

Jared se leva et ouvrit. Line vit avec angoisse la silhouette de Dragon se dessiner dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Elle est prête ? Demanda simplement l'homme tatoué. Ils sont en chemin.

Line, comprenant soudain que son père avait l'intention de la forcer à partir avec cet homme, le laissant combattre seul le terrifiant amiral, céda à la panique. Elle recula, cherchant une issue inexistante, les mains en avant, dirigées vers Dragon. Des mains sur lesquelles commencèrent à se dessiner des lisérés rougeoyants.

Jared se précipita sur sa fille et lui attrapa les bras.

- Ecoute moi ! Dit-il. Tout ira bien. Je vais m'en sortir. Mais il faut que tu partes tout de suite. Sinon nous mourrons tous les deux. Et tu vas te calmer tout de suite ! Regardes tes mains !

Line essaya de se ressaisir, au bout d'une ou deux secondes, les marques rouges disparurent de ses paumes, elle serra les poings et fondit en larmes.

Jared serra une dernière fois sa fille dans ses bras, puis l'accompagna vers la porte où Dragon attendait toujours.

Il caressa la joue de Line du dos de la main, doucement.

- Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère… Tu es belle tu sais. Il n'y a que tes yeux que tu ne tiens pas d'elle, ils sont uniques. Et ils sont si clairs que quand tu pleures comme ce soir, on dirait qu'ils fondent… Je n'aime pas voir ça…Dur spectacle pour un père… Ma chérie, je sais que tu es forte, et que tu t'en sortiras toujours. Aies aussi confiance en moi d'accord ? Tout ira bien, je t'aime.

Il la poussa hors de la pièce. Une fois dehors, il fit un petit signe de la tête à Dragon qui acquiesça et prit fermement le poignet de Line. Elle protesta mais il la tira en arrière et bientôt elle fut contrainte de courir à perdre haleine. Ils arrivèrent devant la caravelle où Jared était monté quelques heures plus tôt et avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, des bras d'hommes la hissaient sur le pont. Là elle vit Dragon qui regardait la cabane au loin.

Jared se tenait debout devant elle, les bras croisés.

Elle l'observa elle aussi, ne cessant de se répéter « Il va nous rejoindre. Il va nous rejoindre. »

Soudain, des hommes en uniforme apparurent. Parmi eux, elle reconnut la haute silhouette de l'amiral Aokiji. Il s'avança lentement devant Jared, ils semblèrent échanger quelques mots et Jared se rua à l'intérieur de la cabane. L'amiral le suivit calmement, sûr d'avoir le dessus bien sûr.

Tout se passa à la fois très vite, et très lentement dans l'esprit de Line. Jared allait allumer un feu et ça allait brûler. Il sortirait, et courrait les rejoindre. Oui, c'est ce qui allait se passer. Elle attendit. Mais Jared ne sortit pas. Ni par la porte, ni par une fenêtre. Et la cabane ne brûla pas. Elle explosa littéralement dans une gerbe de feu et un nuage de fumée immenses. Aucun humain, à part quelqu'un détenant un pouvoir d'un fruit du démon tel que ce celui d'Aokiji lui permettant de modifier la structure de son corps n'aurait pu survivre à une explosion pareille. Personne.

Line resta figée dans une sombre torpeur. C'est la voix rauque de Dragon qui la rendit à la cruelle réalité.

- On dégage. Vite.

Elle éclata :

- Nooon ! On ne peut pas l'abandonner ! Non ! Papaaa !

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains, s'arrachant des mèches de cheveux, voulut sauter par dessus bord mais un homme la retint par la taille et la tint serrée alors qu'elle frappait tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle frénétiquement. Le pont s'emplit de ses hurlements stridents. Les membres de l'équipage se regroupèrent autour de cette jeune fille hystérique, qui hurlait à s'en déchirer les poumons.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Remarqua le second de Dragon. Il fait chaud.. d'un coup.

Les hommes se regardèrent, inquiets. Celui qui tenait Line la lâcha subitement en se frottant les mains.

- Aiie ça brûle !

Line se balançait maintenant d'avant en arrière le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Et autour d'elle, le monde s'enflamma.

Un hublot implosa d'un seul coup et le mat principal commença à rougir puis à brûler franchement. Le sol se mit à grésiller.

- C'est elle qui fait ça !

- C'est un monstre ou quoi ?

- Chef ! Foutez la à l'eau on veut pas de cette folle ici !

- Vite des seaux d'eau !

Alors que la panique gagnait ses hommes. Dragon s'avança d'un pas sur vers Line. Il lui saisit les épaules fermement, et ne grimaça même pas alors qu'une fumée brune s'échappa de ses doigts brûlants. Il secoua brutalement la jeune fille.

- Eh toi ! Je ne t'ai pas emmené pour que tu détruises mon navire ! On se calme !

Il secoua plus fort.

- C'est ton père qui a décidé de cette situation. Il voulait que tu vives tu comprends ça ? Si tu craques maintenant, on va devoir retourner au port et te laisser là, il te verront et auront une démonstration inespérée de tes petits tours. Et tout sera foutu ! IL SERA MORT POUR RIEN !

Line leva les yeux sur cet inconnu. Il fut troublé par le désespoir qu'il lut dans son regard.

- Ecoute moi ! Je vais t'emmener sur une île éloignée où tu seras en sécurité. Je te promets que TOUT IRA BIEN. Je sais que tu ne me crois pas, mais ton père me croyait lui. Il a dit que tu sentais des choses en touchant les gens. Très bien. Je te dis que je te sauverai ! Et tu peux me faire confiance ! Et je le prouve !

Il resserra encore son étreinte, lui tenant fermement les bras des deux mains et en la regardant dans les yeux.

- ALORS QU'EST-CE QUE TU SENS QUAND JE TE TOUCHE ?

Line renifla et reprit son souffle. Les flammes devinrent plus petites puis s'éteignirent en quelques secondes. Des regards inquiets se posaient sur elle mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle se contenta de se plonger dans le noir profond des yeux de l'homme à qui son père avait choisi de confier sa vie, pour voir si elle y verrait elle aussi son salut.

--

--

--

--

- Et ben ça alors… déclara Usopp. C'est fou. Tu es poursuivie par Aokiji et tu dois la vie au père de Luffy ? C'est dingue…

- Au moins maintenant on sait que c'est pas un pur psychopathe. Dit Zorro, pragmatique.

- Ca n'a rien de drôle. Dit Line. La seule raison pour laquelle je vous ai parlé de ça, c'est pour que vous compreniez pourquoi je ne vais pas venir avec vous. C'est tout.

- Je vois pas le rapport. Répondit Luffy calmement. Je veux quand même que tu viennes avec nous.

- C'est hors de question ! Ce serait une ignoble façon de remercier cet homme… Mettre son fils en danger à ce point…

- Ecoute. Intervint Nami. On a déjà Aokiji sur le dos. Il veut Robin, il a Luffy dans le collimateur, ça change rien !

- Si ça change ! Hurla Line. Ca change tout ! C'est encore pire ! C'est hors de question ! Je suis dangereuse, je suis une sorcière voilà !

- Et bien c'est génial ! Viens avec nous ! Insista Luffy.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me laissez pas tranquille !

- Tu dois avoir confiance en nous ! Cria Nami à son tour. On ne pense pas que tu es dangereuse !

- Ca m'est égal ce que vous pensez. Je le suis.

- Non je ne crois pas ! Dit Luffy. Je te dis que tout va bien ! Sois un pirate ! Je..

Il fut interrompu par des cris dehors. Des enfants revenaient du port en poussant des cris de joie. Leurs voix leurs parvinrent très clairement par la fenêtre entrouverte :

- Waaaa super la marine est là !

- C'est trop fort venez voir ! C'est un navire amiral !

- Ouais trop la classe il viennent attraper des criminels dangereux à tous les coups !

- Troooop bien !!

Soudain blême, Line laissa juste échapper un soupir et un murmure :

- Oh mon dieu…

Elle attrapa brusquement son sac et se rua vers la porte.

- Attends !! Cria Luffy.

Il se précipita et atteignit la porte avant elle. Elle se retrouva face à lui, sans pouvoir passer.

- Je te dis que c'est bon ! Tout va bien ! Tu viens avec nous ! tu vas être un membre de l'équipage et tout ira BIEN !! Tu peux avoir confiance en moi ! Vérifie toi même !!

Il posa les deux mains sur ses bras nus près de ses épaules et les saisit fermement :

- ALORS QU'EST-CE QUE TU SENS QUAND JE TE TOUCHE ?


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonsoir!_

_Ah j'ai été rapide pour ce nouveau chapitre! Je me prépare à raconter un combat, ce n'est pas un exercice facile pour moi, vous pourrez en juger dans le prochain chapitre..._

_Le chapitre suivant est pratiquement fini, donc il arrivera très bientôt. J'espère que celui ci vous plaira en tout cas._

_Il est volontairement plus court que le précédent. Je voulais éviter que ce soit trop lourd à lire, d'autant plus que la suite ne va pas tarder. _

_Alors voila, nous avons ici une décision pour Line, et un obstacle de taille qui se dresse devant l'équipage de Luffy. _

_J'ai l'intention de ne plus trop tarder à développer les relations entre certains personnages... mais d'abord il faut qu'ils se sortent de ce mauvais pas!_ _;-)_

**6. Un vent glacial**

Line inspira brutalement, manquant subitement d'air. Elle tressaillit, ferma les yeux doucement et se mordit la lèvre comme si elle cherchait à se calmer.

Surpris par cette réaction, Luffy la lâcha et demanda, inquiet:

- Heu... ça va?

Line ne dit rien mais acquiesça lentement.

- Ben t'as senti quoi alors?

- …

- T'es sure que ça va?

- Oui c'est rien... Finit-elle par répondre. C'est rien.

- Alors tu viens avec nous? Tu peux me faire confiance tu as du voir ça non?

- Je… Je ne sais pas…

- Ah bon?

- Bon c'est terminé les caprices maintenant! Intervint Marco. Tu vas partir avec eux! Et tout de suite! On n'a pas de temps à perdre. Il est hors de question qu'on continue à palabrer alors que la marine est déjà en ville. Faut que vous fichiez le camp immédiatement! Si tu veux sauter par-dessus bord en route, grand bien t'en fasse, mais tu ne te feras pas capturer ici! Rappelle-toi ce que tu m'as promis Chapeau De Paille!

- T'inquiètes pas vieux, et elle sautera pas non plus par-dessus bord!

- Mais je…

- ALLEZ MAINTENANT!! S'écria Marco. TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS!

Les pirates se ruèrent tous hors de la maison. Line, elle, resta d'abord immobile, bouche bée. Mais qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer? Où allait-elle? Pourquoi est-ce qu'encore une fois tout semblait la dépasser, le destin décidant de tout pour elle, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit? Et quelle était cette sensation qu'elle avait ressentie quand Luffy l'avait touchée?

- Hé petite!

- Hein?

Marco la regardait en souriant.

- Tu vas passer la journée là?! On se bouge!

Il attrapa le sac de la jeune femme et la poussa littéralement dehors, puis l'entraîna avec lui dans les petites ruelles à la suite des pirates qui courraient déjà à perdre haleine, non sans lui glisser doucement à l'oreille :

- Avant que tu partes, je serai fort curieux de savoir ce que tu as VRAIMENT ressenti quand ce jeune pirate a posé les mains sur toi jeune fille… hu hu hu

Line rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Oh la ferme où je vais passer mes nerfs sur toi! Vociféra-t-elle, l'air menaçant.

Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle avait ressenti, mais ce dont elle était sûre et certaine, c'est qu'à l'instant où Luffy l'avait touchée, elle avait su qu'elle le suivrait. Sans le moindre doute. Mais peut-être l'avait-elle su déjà quelques heures plus tôt...

Devenir pirate? Et puis pourquoi pas?

Le port n'était pas très éloigné. Ils parcoururent rapidement la distance qui les séparait du Thousand Sunny. Quand ils arrivèrent en vue du quai, Robin descendit du navire et se précipita à leur rencontre.

- Luffy! S'écria-t-elle. L'amiral Aokiji est ici!

- Il sait qu'on est là? Demanda Nami, essoufflée.

- Je ne pense pas, il serait déjà là sinon, j'ai entendu des pêcheurs en parler. Il a accosté à l'autre bout du port et est rentré directement dans le village. Heureusement que nous n'étions pas très visibles, il y a beaucoup de navires entre eux et nous.

- C'est pas pour nous qu'il est là. Dit Zorro en désignant du menton une Line terrifiée.

- Quoi?

- On t'expliquera plus tard! Faut se tirer là!

- Mais comment il a fait pour débarquer aussi vite?! Se lamenta Usopp.

- On vient à peine de quitter Water Seven, ce n'est pas si étonnant qu'il rôde dans le coin… Répondit Sanji.

Et ils reprirent leur course vers le bateau.

Soudain, une voix douce s'éleva derrière eux.

- Tiens tiens Chapeau-De-Paille, je ne m'y attendais pas…

Les pirates s'arrêtèrent net et se retournèrent chacun leur tour lentement.

L'amiral Aokiji se tenait devant eux, les bras croisés. A sa droite se trouvait Edouard, tremblant.

- Je vous avais dit qu'elle serait là. Qu'elle allait essayer de ce sauver avec ce type! Cria-il très vite, hargneux.

- C'est bon tu peux t'en aller maintenant. Lui répondit l'amiral avant de s'adresser aux pirates. Tu as le don de t'entourer des femmes qui m'intéressent le plus Chapeau-De-Paille. C'est curieux je trouve. Ce n'est pas ton avis?

- Vas te faire foutre le glaçon!

- Mmmm toujours aussi belliqueux hein? Je disais que je ne peux que m'incliner devant ton goût très sûr en matière de femmes… Je devrais peut-être aussi m'intéresser à la troisième… Rappelez moi donc votre nom jeune demoiselle? Demanda-il à Nami.

Mais Zorro surgit devant elle.

- T'approches pas d'elle charogne! Cria-t-il en dégainant son épée.

- La leçon de la dernière fois n'a pas suffi? Dit Aokiji sans se démonter le moins du monde. Je vais être contraint de vous arrêter cette fois. Votre petite escapade à Enies Lobby n'est pas passée inaperçue malheureusement… On se retrouve enfin Nico Robin… Et j'ai aussi à faire avec cette charmante demoiselle… Ajouta-il en désignant Line.

- La ferme! Tu n'auras aucune d'elles! Et si tu comptes essayer de me capturer, prépare toi à en chier enfoiré! Grogna Luffy. Vous autres, Cria-t-il. Montez dans le bateau, je le retiens!

Ils hésitèrent tous à obéir à l'ordre du capitaine. La dernière rencontre avec Aokiji s'était très mal passée. Même si Luffy était de plus en plus fort, il ne pouvait toujours rien contre la glace…

- Luffy c'est de la folie! Dit Nami. Tu sais ce qui va se passer!

- Vous montez dans le bateau et vous vous préparez à partir ok?! On n'a pas le temps de discuter!

A ce moment précis, Aokiji leva le bras et lança un large faisceau de glace tranchante qu'ils évitèrent en sautant à toute vitesse sur les côtés.

A sa gauche, Zorro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper et Robin. De l'autre côté, Marco et Luffy qui avait attrapé Line et Nami en même temps les projetant en arrière pour leur éviter de se retrouver congelées ou même coupées en deux.

- Putain!! Marmonna-t-il avant d'hurler vers l'autre côté du ruban de glace. Allez nous attendre dans le bateau! Allez! Grouillez vous!

Usopp et Chopper se mirent immédiatement à courir comme des fous.

Zorro, Sanji et Robin se regardèrent mutuellement puis se résolurent à leur tour à obéir à leur capitaine.

- Ah on est dans la panade! Se plaignit Sanji en courant. Luffy t'as intérêt à prendre soin de Nami-adorée et Line-chérie!!

Luffy se releva et donna le même ordre à Line et Nami. Puis il lança un coup de point titanesque dans la bande de glace qui explosa en mille morceaux, provoquant une épaisse fumée blanche tout autour d'eux, les masquant à la vue d'Aokiji, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'ils aient le temps de tous s'échapper…

Nami allait partir à son tour quand Line attrapa Luffy par le bord de sa veste.

- Attends!

- Quoi?

- Tu ne peux pas l'arrêter! Tu ne pourrais même pas l'assommer!

- Bravo la confiance!

- Non j'ai confiance au contraire! Je peux t'aider Luffy! Ensemble on peut le sonner de façon à avoir le temps de tous ficher le camp!

- Nan je préfère que tu t'éloignes avec Nami. Dit il en lui tournant le dos.

Elle se leva et lui saisit la main.

- Et toi tu as confiance en moi? Hein? Tu as confiance?

- Que..

- Luffy!!

- Oui oui d'accord j'ai confiance en toi mais que… MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS?

Line l'avait lâché et avait sorti un canif de la poche de son pantalon. Elle s'entailla profondément les paumes.

- Ne me demandes pas pourquoi, mais le feu que je produis ne me brûle pas. Avec mon père, un jour par accident, j'ai découvert un moyen pour que ce soit pareil pour lui.

Elle prit les mains de Luffy dans les siennes et laissa son sang s'écouler sur ses doigts.

- Je suis désolée pour ça... Dit-elle. Mais c'est obligé… Tu as la puissance, et moi je peux faire monter la température. Avec ça, tes coups auront un effet sur lui. Mais frappe fort d'accord? Je ne peux pas tenir longtemps…

- Je.. Ok mais allez vous en maintenant!

- Non non je dois rester près de toi, pour le contrôler!

Line recula de quelque pas et joignit ses mains ensanglantées. Elle se concentra intensément, regarda Luffy dans les yeux et… il sentit la chaleur.

Ses mains dégagèrent une chaleur d'abord douce, puis de plus en plus forte.

Il serra les points. Ils commencèrent à grésiller. Bien. Exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.

- Bon. Dit-il. Restez sur le côté!

--

--

Marco, Line et Nami reculèrent alors Luffy se mettait à hurler.

- Viens par là le glaçon!!

La fumée produite par la glace explosée se dissipait. Aokiji et Luffy étaient de nouveau face à face.

- Tu as déjà fait les frais d'un combat contre moi gamin. Est-ce que ça t'arrive de réfléchir? Tu n'arriveras même pas à me toucher…

C'est à ce moment précis que le poing brûlant de Luffy s'abattit sur son visage avec un "GOMU GOMU NO PISTOLET" retentissant.

Aokiji, malgré la surprise, tenta d'utiliser un bouclier de glace pour se protéger mais la violence du coup combinée à la chaleur du poing de Luffy le réduisit en miette. L'amiral reçut donc l'impact de plein fouet. Cependant, au lieu d'être projeté en arrière comme on aurait pu s'y attendre pour n'importe qui recevant un tel coup de la part de Luffy, il se contenta de tituber un peu et de reculer de quelques pas.

Néanmoins, c'est en se frottant le visage et l'air beaucoup moins assuré qu'il reprit la parole.

- Je vois qu'on triche… Il se tourna vers Line. Ce n'est pas bien Lily… Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée? Ton père a pensé qu'il pouvait me vaincre et ça l'a perdu. Tu l'as oublié?

Line serra les points mais ne répondit pas. Il continua donc :

- Tu devrais te rendre plutôt qu'essayer d'aider ce pirate, ce serait lui rendre service. Tu aurais déjà du te rendre la dernière fois. Tu vas encore laisser quelqu'un prendre les coups à ta place? Ton aide insignifiante ne le sauvera pas tu sais… Il va juste mourir et tu auras ça en plus sur la conscience. Oui je suis sur que tu le sais. N'est ce pas?

Line tremblait à présent.

- La ferme! Cria Luffy. Fous lui la paix! Je vais te coller une raclée!

Aokiji ricana et continua à s'adresser à Line.

- Alors? Tu crois qu'il peut "m'en coller une?" Vraiment? A ton avis? hu hu hu

Des images défilèrent devant les yeux clos de Line.

Son père la serrant dans ses bras.

Son père lui demandant de lui faire confiance.

Luffy lui demandant de lui faire confiance.

Son père lui faisant un signe de la main alors que Dragon l'emportait.

Luffy frappant Aokiji de toutes ses forces.

La cabane qui explose. Le feu. La poussière. La mort.

Luffy posant les mains sur ses épaules. Cette sensation étrange.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et dit seulement.

- Oui, il le peut.

Puis elle poussa.

Aokiji fut projeté en arrière et cette fois ses pieds quittèrent le sol. Il atterrit lourdement dans la poussière.

- Très bien. Rugit-il en se relevant. Si c'est tout ce que tu peux faire ça va être vite réglé petite garce!

- Ouais exactement ça va être vite réglé enfoiré! Hurla Luffy à son tour. Et il s'élança sur lui à toute vitesse. GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!!


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonsoir!!_

_Alors voici mon septième chapitre. Le dernier n'a suscité aucune remarque... snif est-ce qu'il est moins bon? c'est possible, c'était un peu difficile à amener ce début de combat, en me relisant j'aime moins. hum_

_en tout cas, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle sera meilleure, et le chapitre 8 est écrit et prêt à être posté! Quand au neuvième, il est à moitié écrit pour le moment. donc voilou.  
_

_Nous avons ici un combat où le travail d'équipe est de mise. C'est aussi le temps des au-revoir pour certains..._

_voili voilou  
_

_en espérant que ça vous plaise! :-)_

_bonne lecture!_

**7. Fuir ou mourir**

Luffy fit pleuvoir les coups sur l'amiral. Malgré la chaleur bouillante de ses poings, tous ne touchaient pas au but. Si Aokiji utilisait juste un bouclier de glace, ça passait, mais s'il transformait la partie de son corps touchée en glace, elle se contentait se reformer immédiatement après le coup qui restait sans effet.

Le capitaine du Thousand Sunny s'aperçut donc rapidement qu'il serait difficile de vaincre son adversaire malgré l'aide précieuse de Line. Il fallait qu'il frappe fort, et là où ça ferait mouche, sinon ils n'auraient pas de moyen de s'en sortir.

- Faut se dépêcher! Hurla Nami. Faut pas que le reste de sa troupe rapplique Luffy!

- Je sais!! Grogna-t-il avant de revenir à la charge. Raaaaaa

Aokiji n'attendit pas pour attaquer à son coup, il se créa un sabre de glace et tenta de trancher le bras que Luffy avait allongé pour le frapper.

Il le rata de justesse, les coups qu'il venait de recevoir, ce dont il n'avait pas l'habitude, troublaient un peu sa concentration.

Cependant en évitant la lame Luffy fit un faux pas qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et Aokiji en profita pour se jeter sur lui et lui saisir l'autre bras.

- Tant pis, les grands moyens donc! S'écria-t-il. ICE AGE!

Luffy utilisa sa main droite, toujours brûlante pour attraper la jambe de l'amiral brusquement et ainsi éviter la technique mortelle. Mais une partie du mal était fait, le haut de son bras était totalement gelé.

- Et merde… Rumina-t-il en saisissant par réflexe son épaule gauche avec sa main valide. Ah mais… cool!

La chaleur de sa main était en train de décongeler son épaule… Devant ce spectacle Aokiji frappa de nouveau pour éviter que Luffy ne retrouve l'usage de ses deux bras mais le garçon élastique esquiva et asséna un puissant coup à l'amiral au niveau de la hanche droite.

Nami poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant que son capitaine parvenait à réutiliser son bras gauche.

- C'est génial ce pouvoir Line! Line?

Les deux jeunes femmes et Marco s'étaient postés à peut-être deux mètres à peine de Luffy, Line n'avait pas voulu reculer plus loin, pour pouvoir "garder le contrôle" avait-elle dit. Ils étaient restés debout à observer, tendus, et Nami n'avait plus du tout regardé Line depuis le début du combat.

Mais maintenant Nami l'observait avec attention. Celle-ci restait silencieuse, extrêmement crispée, les bras à moitié relevés et les poings serrés. Elle saignait toujours abondamment. Ses yeux suivaient Luffy à chaque mouvement, allant de droite à gauche aussi rapidement que lui. Les tempes rendues luisantes par la concentration et le teint crayeux, la jeune fille semblait au bord de l'évanouissement.

- Line! Ca va? Demanda Nami.

Elle ne se tourna même pas.

- Vais bien. Dit-elle seulement en desserrant à peine les dents.

- Ca n'a pas l'air laisse moi soigner tes mains tu perds du sang, tu ne t'es pas ratée quand même…

- Non surtout pas. Ca ne marcherait plus.

Marco intervint :

- Elle est concentrée à fond. Ca lui demande un effort énorme. Line n'a pas l'habitude de maintenir du feu ou même juste une haute température pendant plusieurs minutes. En plus si elle perd le contrôle, Luffy peut-être blessé, ça doit être difficile il bouge vite. C'est bien ça hein?

Line déglutit et acquiesça lentement, toujours sans lâcher Luffy des yeux.

- Ca m'a pas l'air sans danger pour toi non plus ton truc! Dit Nami. J'espère que Luffy va en finir vite…

Mais Luffy était en mauvaise posture.

Il avait bien sûr pu frapper assez durement l'amiral, mais pas suffisamment pour leur permettre de fuir. Il risqua un regard vers les autres pour voir s'ils s'étaient éloignés suffisamment pour se sauver en cas de défaite de sa part, mais cette distraction lui coûta cher.

Aokiji lui perça l'avant bras d'un coup d'épée glaciale. Le froid commença à se propager en plus de créer une douleur terrible à Luffy. Il pensa immédiatement à appliquer son autre main sur la blessure ce qui enraya le processus de gelée mais l'amiral en profita pour le toucher au ventre. La morsure du froid qui s'étendit rapidement du ventre à la poitrine lui coupa la respiration. Il tendit ses mains rougies par la chaleur pour repousser Aokiji puis tomba en arrière.

Il pensa qu'il lui suffirait de poser ses mains sur son ventre pour se réchauffer mais la zone glacée était déjà trop étendue et ses forces commencèrent à l'abandonner. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger les bras. Toute son énergie lui était nécessaire pour combattre le froid qui s'attaquait à ses poumons et continuer à respirer.

- Luffy! Hurla Nami. Dégèles-toi enfin! Mais qu'est-ce que t'attends! Oh mon dieu il ne peut pas! Réalisa-t-elle en se tournant vers les autres.

- Il faut que je m'approche! Dit Line, paniquée. Je dois le faire moi-même. Il n'y arrivera pas tout seul! Il ne peut plus bouger les bras!!

Elle allait se précipiter mais Nami l'arrêta.

- Tu vas te faire avoir. Laisse moi te couvrir. Mais tu n'auras pas beaucoup de temps.

- Tu vas faire quoi?

En un instant, Nami s'arma de sa baguette climatique.

- Hé l'amiral! Voyons ce que tu penses de ça!

- Elle est dingue elle va l'attirer sur nous!! S'écria Marco les mains sur la tête.

- COOL BALL!! HEAT BALL!! Répéta plusieurs fois Nami en faisant tournoyer sa baguette et des bulles d'air froid et chaud voletèrent jusqu'au militaire.

Aokiji regarda les bulles qui s'accumulaient autour de lui d'un air intrigué quand soudain Nami mit la touche finale à son attaque : "FOG TEMPO!!"

Un brouillard épais se forma autour de lui.

- Dépêches! Cria Nami à Line. Il va faire baisser la température pour se sortir de là!

Mais Line s'était déjà précipitée auprès de Luffy qui était tombé à genoux, et assistait à la scène impuissant, peinant à respirer. Tout à coup il vit deux bras fins l'entourer et les mains de Line se posèrent sur son ventre. Et enfin, l'air revint. Les mains glissèrent et disparurent et quand il se tourna, ce fut juste à temps pour rattraper Line qui tombait en arrière.

- Ca va Line?

- Oui j'ai juste perdu l'équilibre…

Il l'aida rapidement à se relever, inquiet.

- Merci… Mais tu saignes encore?! Tu es toute pâle!

- C'est rien…

- Tu es sûre que ça va? Mes mains ne chauffent plus là… Tu veux qu'on arrête?

- Non tout va bien! Dit elle en se forçant à sourire. On continue!

Comme pour illustrer son propos, les mains de Luffy se remirent à grésiller.

Luffy hésita, bien conscient que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

- Retournes vite près de Nami.

Et il repartit à l'attaque.

Line rejoignit les autres qui s'étaient un peu éloignés tant bien que mal et Marco l'aida à tenir debout.

- C'est épuisant… Dit-elle simplement. Ca fait plusieurs minutes, je n'ai jamais maintenu une telle intensité si longtemps… Merci Nami.

- De rien. Il va bien?

- Oui je crois.

- Et toi?

- Je vais tenir.

Et elle reprit son observation.

En voyant le visage de Line, Luffy avait compris qu'il ne pourrait pas profiter de ses pouvoirs encore longtemps. De plus, il était maintenant très inquiet, il regrettait que Chopper ne soit pas resté là. Non Line n'avait pas l'air bien du tout. Ca le perturbait et il avait du mal à se concentrer sur son combat, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il venait déjà de se faire avoir en essayant de s'assurer qu'ils étaient en sécurité, s'il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête les mains sanguinolentes de Line et son teint blanc, il allait se faire tuer.

Bizarrement, Aokiji avait prit son temps pour sortir du brouillard.

- Ah... je pensais vraiment qu'elle n'oserait pas… Dit-il en voyant Luffy de nouveau debout. Elle est têtue cette petite… Hé tu en fais une drôle de tête ma belle! Ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Line. Ca a l'air de te coûter ce petit tour de magie. Je serai embêté si tu meurs déjà. Tiens c'est amusant ça comme dilemme. Alors qui va faire mourir l'autre? Il s'adressa successivement à Line et Luffy. Toi en l'encourageant à se battre, ou bien toi en la vidant de son énergie?

Le capitaine au chapeau de paille perdit son sang froid.

Il hurla en levant ses poings serrés: "Line! Met le paquet! Maintenant! Donne tout ce que t'as!"

Line plissa les yeux et se concentra de toutes ses forces.

Les poings de Luffy s'enflammèrent. Des flammes rougeoyantes montèrent haut puis baissèrent rapidement. Les mains de Luffy ressemblaient maintenant à du métal chauffé à blanc. Il se jeta sur l'amiral qui affichait une expression interloquée devant cet étrange spectacle.

- Quel pouvoir intéressant… Murmura-t-il.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin la réflexion car Luffy fondait sur lui.

- GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA !!

L'amiral reçut le coup en plein torse. Instinctivement il transforma cette partie de son corps en glace pour échapper à la violence de l'impact mais la chaleur intense et la vitesse du coup l'empêcha de se reformer assez vite pour parer la rafale de coups qui suivit.

Luffy se déchaîna et mit toute sa force dans ses bras et frappa toutes les parties du corps de l'amiral ainsi déstabilisé. Alors que l'homme titubait en arrière, il lança enfin ses deux mains :

- GOMU GOMU NO CANNON!!

Il réussit à le propulser en arrière dans un nuage d'étincelles rouges et blanches et l'amiral, peinant à regrouper les parties de son corps qui se désagrégeaient à cause de la chaleur, s'effondra sur le sol, sonné.

Luffy reprit son souffle et s'empressa de se tourner vers ses compagnons.

- Il n'est pas encore mort! On se tire maintenant!

Et il se précipita vers eux.

En chemin, il sentit d'un coup ses mains refroidir et reprendre une température normale. Il eut à peine le temps de parcourir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient que Line s'effondrait sur le sol. Marco la rattrapa et l'allongea par terre.

- Line! Ma petite chérie! Ca va? Répétait-il paniqué.

- Line!! Renchérit Luffy s'agenouillant à son tour à côté d'elle.

- Elle est évanouie. Dit Nami. Mais il faut l'emmener voir Chopper rapidement, elle a perdu pas mal de sang et ce truc l'a épuisé…

- Vous auriez du me le dire! Reprocha Luffy. Il serra les lèvres et écarta timidement de la main une mèche de cheveux qui masquait le visage endormi de la jeune fille.

- Je ne savais pas! S'indigna Nami! C'est elle qui…

Mais Luffy ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

- Bon on s'en va. Dit-il. Ca va aller pour toi? Demanda-t-il au serveur.

- Oui oui.. Répondit Marco, un peu perdu. Je ne pense pas que j'aurai des problèmes. Je vais me faire oublier un peu… Oh fais attention!...

Luffy avait passé ses bras sous le corps de Line et il la soulevait doucement.

- Vas-t-en avant qu'il se réveille hein. Dit-il.

Marco se pencha et déposa un petit baiser sur le front de Line.

- Dit lui qu'on se reverra et qu'elle me manquera d'accord?

- Ok! Allez Nami!

Il emporta Line en marchant d'un pas vif vers le bateau.

Nami attrapa le sac de Line par terre et donna une petite tape dans le dos de Marco, qui regardait Luffy s'éloigner, visiblement bouleversé.

- Ca va aller?

- Oui… c'est juste que… Je veux dire… Il va veiller sur elle hein?

- On veille tous les uns sur les autres. Répondit la navigatrice.

Mais le visage du serveur et danseur ne s'éclaira pas pour autant. Alors elle ajouta en souriant:

- Pour répondre à ta vraie question, c'est un type bien. Elle ne pouvait pas tomber mieux, crois moi… Allez à la prochaine!

Et elle partit en courant à la suite de son capitaine, déjà occupé à hisser Line à bord avec l'aide de Chopper et Zorro.

Dès qu'elle fut à bord, la navigatrice prit la direction des opérations et quand l'amiral Aokiji reprit ses esprits, furieux et avide d'en découdre, le Thousand Sunny n'était déjà plus qu'un point sur l'horizon et Marco avait pris ses jambes à son coup depuis longtemps.


	8. Chapter 8

_Coucou!_

_Un nouveau chapitre! Je suis productive en ce moment moi! :-)  
_

_J'espère que c'est toujours intéressant, en tout cas Vagabonde merci pour ta review, ça m'a rassurée car j'ai du mal à décrire les combats!! C'est le stress!_

_Alors dans ce chapitre, les pirates ont repris la mer. Ils ont accueilli un nouveau compagnon, et certains apprécient plus que d'autres ce changement! C'est un moment de paix dont profitent nos pirates, un moment qui ne durera pas bien longtemps, c'est petit doigt qui me l'a dit! ;-)_

_A trèèèès bientôt pour la suite!_

_Et merci infiniment à tout ceux qui me lisent!_

**8. Prendre la mer ensemble**

- On a eu un bol énorme! Déclara Nami, les mains sur les hanches.

- Bah non j'suis balèze c'est tout hé hé!

- Tais toi Luffy. Tu me fatigues. Je dis qu'on a eu de la chance parce que la dernière fois que j'ai regardé le log pose, c'était cinq minutes avant le combat et qu'il n'était pas encore rechargé. Il a du se recharger juste avant qu'on parte. On a failli avoir un gros problème.

- Bah tu te serais débrouillée, c'est ton boulot quoi. Aieeeuuuh pourquoi tu me frappes?

- Parce que tu es un inconscient! Voila pourquoi! Et parce que j'en ai marre de te voir roder devant cette porte! Chopper te laissera pas la voir tant qu'il n'aura pas fini, fais toi une raison!

L'ensemble de l'équipage était rassemblé dans la pièce attenante à l'infirmerie, la plupart assis, fatigués par la course qui avait précédé le départ. Sanji, après avoir abreuvé de menaces et de reproches Luffy pour avoir ramené Line inanimée, s'était posté non loin de la porte de l'infirmerie, à l'affût, ce qui n'étonnait personne, on n'en attendait pas moins de lui.

Mais le comportement de Luffy en revanche était légèrement plus inhabituel.

Il faisait des allers et retours dans la pièce en prenant soin à chaque passage de tenter d'écouter à la porte de l'infirmerie dans laquelle Chopper auscultait Line.

Son air détaché se voulait subtil mais sa manière de coller la tête contre la porte le rendait complètement ridicule.

- Je rode pas du tout. Non non. Répondit Luffy en enfonçant les mains dans les poches avec toujours cet air faussement détaché et si peu convaincant.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'es nul. Commenta Franky. Comment c'est possible de mentir aussi mal? T'as la même tête que quand tu viens de piquer dans le frigo. T'as le droit d'avoir envie de la voir…

- Heu mais non mais non! Se mit à répéter Luffy frénétiquement en secouant les mains.

- Qu'est-ce que j'entends Luffy? Intervint Sanji l'air suspicieux. J'espère que ce n'est pas ce que je crois parce que jamais je ne laisserai un rustre dans ton genre approcher une douce jeune fille innocente!

- Toi la ferme j'ten pose des questions! Et arrête de me traiter de rustre!

- T'ES UN DANGER PUBLIC! En deux jours tu l'as blessée deux fois, tu vas faire quoi demain? La jeter par-dessus bord?!

- Va te faire voir! Et je fais rien du tout! Vous racontez n'importe quoi!

- Ah ouais? Cria Sanji. Tu crois qu'on t'as pas vu baver au resto pauv'nul?

Luffy rougit au point de devenir assorti à son gilet.

- Tu vas voir qui c'est qui bave!!

Ils se sautèrent dessus dans un brouhaha extraordinaire. Alors que Nami leur intimait l'ordre d'arrêter leurs pitreries, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur un Chopper visiblement contrarié.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez? On a besoin de calme ici!

En voyant le petit docteur, Sanji et Luffy interrompirent instantanément leur combat de chiffonniers pour se ruer tous les deux sur lui :

- Elle va bien? Demandèrent-il ensemble.

- Oui oui il faut qu'elle dorme un peu pour reprendre des forces c'est tout, à cause du sang qu'elle a perdu. Qu'elle idée aussi de s'ouvrir les mains au canif! J'vous préviens tous, Dit-il en les montrant du doigt l'air menaçant, y a pas intérêt à ce que ça se reproduise, j'ai déjà assez de mal à garder tout le monde en vie avec les ennuis qu'on a tout le temps, si vous commencez à vous amocher tous seuls on va pas s'en sortir!

- T'es bête tu crois que ça me plait qu'elle se soit fait mal? Demanda Luffy avec une moue boudeuse.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Et maintenant fichez moi tous le camp qu'elle puisse dormir!! ET VOUS AUSSI!!

Passant en mode Heavy Point, il attrapa Sanji et Luffy (un dans chaque main) alors qu'ils tentaient de s'introduire dans l'infirmerie.

- DEHORS!!

De retour sur le pont, l'équipage se dispersa, chacun vaquant à ses activités.

Sanji, remonté contre Luffy ("Non mais pour qui il se prend celui-là chacun son affaire il a qu'à retourner se goinfrer de viandoche c'est ça son truc"), se considérait blessé dans son honneur et continuait à persécuter le malheureux qui refusait toujours d'admettre quoi que soit.

Il finit par annoncer théâtralement, avec un regard mauvais à Luffy qui boudait dans un coin :

"Mmm je vais de ce pas préparer un petit encas d'amour pour Line, qu'elle pourra déguster dès son réveil. Ainsi ses premières pensées seront pour moiiiiii".

Le capitaine se contenta de rester assis sur la figure de proue le dos tourné et d'ignorer le plus dignement possible le cuistot moqueur. Mais si quelqu'un avait posé la question à Usopp, il aurait pu jurer qu'il avait clairement entendu un "Ouais c'est ça étouffe toi avec ton encas pourri" parmi les grognements discrets du chapeau de paille.

--

--

Il se passa plusieurs heures avant que Line ne se réveille. Elle fut un peu perdue au début, elle s'assit sur le lit en se demandant d'abord où elle pouvait bien se trouver. Elle vit que ses mains avaient été convenablement bandées et qu'elle se trouvait dans ce qui semblait être une infirmerie, au vu des instruments médicaux qui se trouvait un peu partout. En observant un peu mieux les lieux, elle reconnut l'infirmerie de Chopper qu'elle avait visité plus tôt et la mémoire lui revint.

Sa première pensée ne fut pas pour Sanji mais pour Marco. Le léger balancement qu'elle ressentait lui apprit qu'elle se trouvait en mer, et elle se demanda ce qu'il était advenu de son ami.

Chopper entra dans la pièce, tenant à bout de bras un plateau, qui devait être le fameux encas préparé par Sanji.

- Ah! Dit-il. Enfin réveillée. Tant mieux. Je n'étais pas inquiet mais Sanji et Luffy commencent à me prendre la tête.

- Quoi?

- Non non c'est rien. Tiens, mange donc un morceau, tu as bien besoin de vitamines.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Tout le monde va bien?

- Oui oui tout va bien. Mais toi tu n'allais pas très bien quand Luffy t'as ramenée.

- Ah c'est lui qui m'a amenée? Je me rappelle d'Aokiji qui tombe par terre, et puis… de plus grand-chose ensuite. Et Marco où est-il?

- Il est parti de son côté je crois. Tu es tombée dans les pommes et Luffy t'a portée jusqu'ici. Il était vraiment très inquiet. Il s'en veut parce que c'est en l'aidant que tu t'es épuisée comme ça.

- Mais ce n'est pas sa faute!

- T'inquiètes pas… Tiens dis moi tant qu'on est tous les deux, ça m'intéresse. C'est utiliser tes drôles de pouvoirs qui te met dans un tel état de fatigue?

- Oui je crois… Quand je ne suis pas sous pression, j'arrive à les utiliser sans problème, tant que ça ne dure pas trop longtemps. Quand je suis tendue, ou je ne sais pas, quand je suis énervée, ou si j'ai peur, je sens que mes pouvoirs augmentent mais les utiliser me fatigue énormément.

Le renne était fasciné.

- C'est fantastique! Médicalement, ce que tu es capable de faire ne peut pas s'expliquer, mais pourtant tes pouvoirs sont liés à ton état physique et l'influencent! Je pense qu'ils sont directement liés à ton système nerveux.

- Mon père pensait ça aussi.

- Il était médecin?

- Non mais je suppose que c'est à force de devoir éteindre des incendies dès que je m'énervais quand j'étais un bébé que l'idée lui est venue.

- Ah j'aimerais bien savoir comment ça marche!! Dit Chopper l'air rêveur.

- Si tu commences à vouloir me disséquer aussi, je vais devoir retourner trouver Aokiji à la nage!

- Ah ah ah non ne t'inquiètes pas! Et puis je crois bien que mon capitaine ne me laisserait pas faire…

- Ben je lui en serais reconnaissante pour le coup… Pourquoi tu souris comme ça?

- Non non rien... Allez mange! Ecoute le docteur!

Line toucha à peine au plateau malgré l'insistance de son médecin. Quand Chopper jugea qu'il était inutile d'insister plus, il ouvrit grand la porte de l'infirmerie et dit simplement :

- Tu es prête?

- Pour quoi?

- Y avoir un peu de mouvement.

Il sortit et se mit à hurler:

- ELLE EST REVEILLEE !!

Des cris se firent entendre, ainsi que des bruits de pas lourds dans les escaliers.

- Super elle est réveillée! Je vais la voir!

- Pousses pas tout le monde Luffy!

- Je me demande si elle a aimé son petit encas d'amouuuuuur!!

- Va te coucher cuistot!

Bientôt tout l'équipage fut dans l'infirmerie. Line remercia chaleureusement chacun des membres de l'équipage.

- Merci Luffy de m'avoir proposé de vous accompagner. Vraiment. En vérité je n'avais pas la moindre idée d'où aller…

- T'inquiètes pas! On est contents que tu sois là! Répondit le capitaine avec un grand sourire. Mais ne te coupe plus comme ça hein? Tu nous as fait peur!

- Je me suis un peu fait peur aussi! Avoua Line en riant.

- Allez je t'enlève! Dit Nami en lui prenant le bras. Tu vas partager ma chambre. Tu viens avec nous Robin?

La brune fit la moue et répondit simplement.

- Pourquoi pas, passons donc un moment entre femmes.

Et Nami entraîna Line hors de la pièce et Robin l'entraîna dans le couloir.

- Hééé mais c'est pas juste!! Geignit Luffy.

Nami réapparut dans l'encadrement de la porte :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Luffy! On te la ramène plus tard! T'as qu'à te faire beau en attendant! Hi hi hi

Tous se mirent à rire sauf Luffy qui balbutia quelques commentaires incompréhensibles avant s'enfoncer son chapeau sur sa tête en serrant les lèvres.

Nami ajouta, l'air sérieux, avant de disparaître à son tour dans le couloir :

- Ciel, je ne savais pas qu'un jour je pourrais te clouer le bec aussi facilement capitaine!

--

--

Lorsque Line s'était réveillée, la journée était déjà bien avancée. Elle s'installa dans la chambre de Nami et quand les dames remontèrent sur le pont, les hommes de l'équipage avaient déjà commencé à fêter comme il se doit l'arrivée du nouveau membre de l'équipage.

Sanji se surpassa en matière de repas de fête et le rhum coula à flots ce soir-là sur le Thousand Sunny. Lorsque les pirates succombèrent enfin à la fatigue et qu'Usopp, le dernier debout, alla se coucher, il ne restait déjà plus que quelques heures d'obscurité.

Luffy s'était de son côté endormi parmi les premiers et il ne mit pas longtemps à s'éveiller après qu'Usopp ait quitté le pont. Il se frotta les yeux, passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux ébouriffés avant de s'emparer de son chapeau posé à sa droite et décida qu'il était l'heure de son habituelle escapade nocturne dans la cuisine. Avec une discrétion dont il n'avait pas réussi à faire preuve plus tôt devant la porte de l'infirmerie, il sorti doucement de son lit et gagna silencieusement le couloir. Il prit soin de ne pas réveiller les autres, et surtout Sanji – obstacle numéro 1 dans son opération, le second étant les pièges qu'il lui arrivait de dissimuler dans sa cuisine – et grimpa dans l'antre du cuistot aussi vite que possible.

Le jeune homme au chapeau de paille ouvrit la porte avec précaution et eut la bonne surprise de voir que Sanji avait eu la flemme de mettre sous clé les restes de la fiesta de la veille. Grossière erreur. Le sourire de Luffy s'élargit, il entra dans la cuisine sans allumer de lampe (discrétion toujours) et referma la porte sur lui et les restes de viande et de gâteaux, dont les jours étaient dorénavant comptés…

Luffy venait d'engloutir la presque totalité des plats qu'il restait à son entrée dans la cuisine. Gâteaux, fruits, brochettes, tout y était passé. Il ne restait en tout et pour tout qu'un poulet rôti sur la table, semblant bien seul au milieu des assiettes vides. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre d'ailleurs, Luffy se le réservait en dessert, après une petite pause.

Il se balançait doucement sur sa chaise, les mains sur le ventre, laissant la digestion faire son travail et son esprit divaguer.

Il repensa un peu aux évènements de ces deux derniers jours. Il se sentait très heureux malgré sa demi-victoire contre Aokiji, qu'il n'avait finalement pas vraiment pu vaincre totalement.

En tout il se sentait très satisfait d'avoir recruté Line dans son équipage.

"Une sorcière, cool, ouais vraiment. Elles sont balèzes les filles de l'équipage quand même. La magie c'est aussi marrant que le pouvoir de Robin. Et puis c'est utile, le truc du feu surtout, comme les dons de Nami pour la météo. Vi vi, super chouette."

"Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle est jolie Line", se dit-il, le sourire aux lèvres. Avant de s'étonner lui-même de penser ce genre de choses alors qu'il ne s'était jamais posé la question de savoir si Nami ou Robin étaient jolies ou pas. Mais il ne poussa pas plus loin l'analyse. Il décida de plutôt continuer à se rappeler la journée qu'ils venaient de passer avant de s'attaquer au poulet.

D'abord il se dit que c'était quand même marrant que Line connaisse son père. Il faudrait qu'il lui demande des trucs à son sujet, enfin s'il y pensait.

Puis il se promit de ne plus avoir à recourir aux pouvoirs de Line dans ses propres combats. Il fronça les sourcils en se disant "Mince c'est que j'ai carrément flippé quand elle est tombée dans les pommes!". Il essaya de se souvenir des détails du combat pour voir ce qu'il aurait pu faire de mieux. Luffy songea au moment où il avait reçu ce coup dans le ventre qui lui avait bloqué la respiration. Il aurait pu l'éviter en étant plus rapide. Nami et Line avaient du intervenir! Il ressentait encore la morsure du froid dans son ventre qui l'empêchait de respirer, mais heureusement ça avait été mieux ensuite. Grâce à Line.

Luffy repensa au moment où elle avait dégelé son ventre avec ses mains. Quand la glace avait fondu, pendant un instant, les mains de la jeune fille avaient glissé sur son ventre. Il se rappelait leur chaleur. Elles étaient douces…

Le capitaine au chapeau de paille, les yeux fermés et se balançant toujours avec sa chaise, sourit dans le noir.

--

--

Un petit bruissement le tira de sa rêverie. Il rouvrit les yeux et aperçut dans le hublot de la porte un nuage de cheveux blonds, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire tomber lourdement de sa chaise.

Il se releva, attrapa le poulet rôti qui ne s'en tirerait pas à si bon compte et sortit pour voir s'il les cheveux qu'il venait d'apercevoir étaient bien ceux qu'il pensait.

Line venait bien de monter sur le pont, et tournait maintenant le dos à Luffy. Elle ne semblait pas avoir conscience de sa présence. Penchée en avant, les coudes sur le rebord, elle regardait l'horizon en silence.

Il hésita une seconde, puis, toujours sans lâcher son poulet, s'approcha doucement d'elle.


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour!!_

_Merci pour vos reviews Vagabonde et Alaska66! J'apprécie énormément!!_

_J'essaie de garder une moyenne régulière, un chapitre ou deux par semaine. Mais j'ai trop de choses à dire il va me falloir 70 chapitres au moins à ce train là!! _

_Et oui, la romance avance, mais elle avance doucement. Je vois mon petit Luffy adoré (ouh je m'égare, hum! ) comme un timide naïf, il va falloir que je lui en fasse voir des vertes et des pas mûres pour le décider! Mais rassurez vous, tout est prévu! Mais la concurrence est rude, va falloir qu'il se remue!! En parlant de couples, pour les fans des autres persos, sachez que je n'ai pas oublié les autres personnages. J'ai mon autre petit duo prévu notemment, mais comme je suis cruelle, et ben eux aussi ils vont galérer. Ben oui. Je suis comme ça... (Tapez paaaaaaas)_

_Bref, dans ce chapitre, on va dire que le courant passe! Mais je vous laisse seuls juges. Dommage qu'un évènement inattendu perturbe déjà le calme du Thousand Sunny..._

_ah oui au fait... pleaaaase des reviewss !! :-)_

** 9. Escapade nocturne**

- Line, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Luffy en s'installant à la droite de la jeune fille, un bras sur le rebord.

Elle sursauta et pencha la tête en avant, laissant ses cheveux lui masquer le visage. Elle répondit d'une voix un peu éteinte :

- Luffy… je ne savais pas que tu étais là…

- En fait j'étais dans la cuisine je m'occupais des restes, mais ne le dis pas à Sanji hein? Je t'ai vue passer alors je suis venu te voir.

- Tu sais, il va sûrement savoir que c'est toi, il m'a dit lui-même que tu passais ton temps à faire ça…

- Naaan t'inquiète, l'important c'est les preuves, Dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents. Et il en aura pas je fais super gaffe! hi hi hi Et donc, tu fais quoi?

- Je voulais juste prendre l'air. Passer un moment dehors.

- Ah bon. Ta chambre ne te plait pas?

- Si si. Pourquoi elle ne me plairait pas? Ce bateau est super.

- Je sais pas moi, peut-être que Nami ronfle!

N'obtenant pas de réaction, il continua :

- Tu as l'air bizarre, tu es sûre que tout va bien?

- Oui… bien sur.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas? Demanda très justement le jeune capitaine.

Line ne répondit pas, se contentant de pincer les lèvres, gênée. Luffy hésita - il avait touché ses cheveux quand elle était évanouie mais maintenant qu'elle était bien réveillée bizarrement ça ne faisait pas le même effet – puis tendit le bras pour repousser en arrière les mèches blondes qui masquaient le visage de Line.

- Mais tu pleures! Pourquoi tu pleures? Tu n'es pas contente d'être avec nous? Mais tu avais l'air bien tout à l'heure! S'affola-t-il.

- Non non ce n'est pas ça je suis très contente d'être avec vous…

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors? C'est parce que j'ai pas battu Aokiji? Tu veux qu'on y retourne?

- Mais non! Tu as été fantastique! Tu es fou de dire ça!

Luffy ne put s'empêcher de se sentir flatté, mais ne perdit pas le nord pour autant :

- Ben qu'est-ce qui ne va pas alors?

- Je repensais juste à tout ce qui s'est passé, aux gens qui m'ont aidée… Je m'inquiétais pour Marco qui est tout seul maintenant, je me sens coupable… Je suis coupable… Si tu as plein de bleus, si Marco doit fuir, si mon père est…

Les larmes empêchèrent Line de continuer.

Luffy, mal à l'aise, se dit qu'il aurait du faire quelque chose pour la réconforter, mais ne voyait pas bien quoi, il se sentit très maladroit.

- Ecoute, tu n'es coupable de rien du tout. Déjà des coups j'en prends souvent et j'en donne encore plus alors faut pas t'en faire pour ça, et pour ton père, et bien, il a fait ce qu'il pensait qu'il fallait faire et il voudrait sûrement pas que tu t'en fasses pour ça.

- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Marco me répétait souvent ça aussi…

- Ah oui et Marco je ne t'ai pas dit, mais il m'a dit de te dire que tu allais lui manquer mais que vous vous reverriez, il veut pas que tu t'en fasses non plus!

- …

- Et puis moi non plus je ne veux pas. Je veux que mon équipage se sente bien. Dit-il en la fixant l'air inquiet.

- Merci Luffy… Répondit doucement Line en se frottant les yeux. Mais pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?

- Mmm… c'est juste que c'est flippant quand tu pleures, tes yeux… on dirait qu'ils fondent. Ils sont trop clairs!

- Oh… je suis désolée…

- Non non ils sont vraiment biens c'est pas ça que je veux dire. Essaya-t-il d'expliquer maladroitement. Heu… j'aime pas te voir pleurer c'est tout. Je crois…

- Je te remercie. Tu t'inquiètes toujours autant pour tes compagnons?

Luffy ne répondit pas mais se posa sincèrement la question. Est-ce qu'il s'inquiétait autant d'habitude? Bonne question que celle-ci. Ben ouais… Certainement.

- Bon alors tu vas mieux?

- Oui Capitaine. Répondit Line avec un sourire. Je dois t'appeler comme ça maintenant non?

- Ah oui. Dit-il en se frottant la tête. Mais bon t'es pas obligée de toujours m'appeler comme ça, les autres m'appellent Luffy... Nami m'appelle "abruti" des fois aussi. Les autres aussi en fait…

- Je vois, chacun son style alors! Luffy acquiesça en mordant dans son poulet. Elle reprit : Je me demande comment je vais pouvoir me rendre utile à bord, je n'y connais rien en navigation…

- Ben moi non plus.

- Sérieux?! Je croyais que Nami blaguait…

- Ah non ch'est vrai. Répondit le pirate en mâchonnant une aile.

- Et qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire d'utile alors?

- Je ne chais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu faichais chur le bateau de mon père?

- Oh là là si tu savais…

- Quoi?

- Et bien ton père… est assez spécial. Comme toi, mais d'un autre genre.

Luffy cessa de mâcher et avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche pour mieux se concentrer sur le sujet.

- Quel genre? Ca m'intéresse, je ne le connais pas moi. Il est sympa?

- Sympa? Ce n'est pas le terme que j'emploierai. Heu… Elle plissa les yeux. Il est gentil, dans le fond, mais ce n'est pas exactement un tendre… tu vois?

- Pas trop.

- En gros, il est sévère, mais juste. Tu sais le truc que j'ai fait avec toi tout à l'heure, j'en aurai été incapable avant de rencontrer ton père.

- Comment ça?

- La première nuit, il m'a fait lui raconter toute mon histoire. Je lui ai parlé d'un accident qui avait eu lieu quand j'étais enfant. J'ai fait une chute et je me suis coupée assez profondément au bras. J'avais eu peur, j'ai paniqué, et j'ai déclenché un feu. Ca se passait dans la grange de mon père, il s'est précipité, m'a attrapée mais en sortant une planche enflammée nous est tombée dessus. Pas très grosse, j'ai juste eu un petit bleu, vu que le feu que je produis ne me fait rien. Mais pour mon père, ça aurait pu être une brûlure très grave. Pourtant il n'a rien eu. Il m'avait soulevée et le sang de mon bras avait coulé partout sur les siens. Les flammes ne l'ont même pas chatouillé. Ton père a jugé que c'était intéressant. Il m'a fait travailler ça plus tard.

- Ah bon?

- Il a dit : "J'ai vu quelle était ta force quand tu te débattais pour m'échapper. Tu serais infoutue de donner un coup de poing correct et encore moins de résister à un coup sérieux. Je vais donc t'apprendre à esquiver, et on va faire en sorte que tu contrôles un minimum tes pouvoirs. Sinon tu ne serviras jamais à rien fillette."

- Wow dur et il t'a entraînée alors?

- Si on veut. Avec lui, on apprend sur le tas.

- Hein ?

- Il faisait les trucs sans prévenir. Il me faisait monter sur un mas pour me montrer quelque chose, puis me poussait. Pour voir si j'arriverais à amortir le choc avec mes pouvoirs… Il demandait à ses hommes de m'envoyer des objets coupants à la figure, pour que je les dévie ou les évite. Ce genre là. Je m'entraînais toute seule aussi.

- Tu t'entraînais à quoi?

- Tu veux voir?

- Oui! Je peux? Demanda Luffy, plein d'enthousiasme.

Line sourit et recula de quelques pas. Soudain elle tendit les bras et se propulsa en avant. Elle fit une roue et en un bond fut debout sur l'étroite rambarde. Là, elle se pencha, prit appui sur les mains, et ses jambes s'élevèrent. Elle resta en équilibre un moment, puis poussa sur ses bras et sauta. Elle fit un tour en l'air et atterrit avec la souplesse d'un chat sur le sol.

- Waa tu fais des acrobaties alors?

- Je passais mes journées à esquiver des projectiles, je me retrouvais dans des positions pas possibles. Alors je me suis entraînée pour pouvoir utiliser mon corps du mieux possible. Je ne sais pas frapper fort, alors il vaut mieux que je sois agile. Dragon avait raison là-dessus. Pour quelqu'un comme toi, ce n'est pas exceptionnel, mais tout de même, pour une personne normale, il parait que c'est pas mal! Plaisanta-t-elle.

- C'est pour ça que tu danses si bien alors… Dit Luffy candidement.

- Tu trouves? Merci… C'est Marco qui m'a appris. Il a dit que j'avais des dispositions. Ca va me manquer d'ailleurs…

- Ca a l'air pas évident, les acrobaties ça va, mais avec la musique et tout…

- Mais non, c'est facile! Je peux même t'apprendre si tu veux… Proposa-t-elle.

Luffy eut une expression dubitative et il réfléchit un peu à la question sans y répondre en balançant négligemment le poulet qu'il tenait à la main.

- Mmm sais pas, c'est pas forcément mon truc quoi… mais ça peut être marrant…

Line se mit à rire.

- Je ne te force pas! Au fait Luffy, tu sais que tu me donnes faim avec ton poulet?

- T'en veux un bout? Dit-il avec un soupçon de regret – son dernier morceau tout de même!

- J'aurais plus envie de quelque chose de sucré… J'imagine qu'il ne reste plus grand-chose du repas de ce soir?

- Ben… Répondit le capitaine d'un air contrit.

- Tu ne sais pas où Sanji range le chocolat ou les gâteaux secs?

- Si, mais c'est fermé avec un cadenas. On peut piquer les trucs qui traînent, mais si on pète une porte d'armoire ça va pas le faire…

Line réfléchit.

- C'est quel genre le cadenas?

- Tout bête je crois, un stupide loquet, ça serait rien à casser…

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire je crois. Dit elle avec un sourire énigmatique. Allez viens avec moi!

Elle prit la main de Luffy (celle qui n'était pas couverte de jus de poulet…) et l'entraîna vers la cuisine.

--

--

Ils s'introduirent le plus silencieusement possible dans la pièce et Luffy referma la porte de la cuisine derrière lui pour la deuxième fois de cette longue nuit.

Il désigna le placard contenant les sucreries à Line. C'était un placard situé en hauteur, fermé simplement d'un gros cadenas de facture assez grossière. Sanji avait du choisir du matériel de protection plutôt bon marché au vu du maigre financement accordé par Nami…

Luffy, d'habitude si téméraire, manifestait une certaine tension.

- Faut pas laisser de preuves! Jamais! Je rigole pas, s'il voit qu'on a cassé le cadenas, sa vengeance sera terrible! Une fois il a dit qu'il ferait plus de viande pendant une semaine!

Cette perspective semblait le terrifier. Line trouva assez ironique qu'un homme qui n'a pas peur de se jeter à mains nues sur un amiral aux pouvoirs terrifiants panique totalement à l'idée d'être privé de bœuf pendant quelques jours mais se garda de le mentionner.

- Aie confiance capitaine! Pas de preuves avec moi! Elle lui lança un petit clin d'œil qui le laissa troublé et elle entreprit ensuite de déplacer une chaise devant le placard sans faire de bruit.

- Je dois le voir de près pour me faire une idée. Se contenta-t-elle de dire en grimpant sur la chaise. Ouuuh ça remue! Tiens moi!

Luffy sortit de son trouble et se précipita :

- Heu je fais comment?

- Tu tiens le dos de la chaise et tu gardes une main pas loin pour me retenir si je glisse! Et approche tu ne vas pas servir à grand-chose sinon!

Il s'approcha donc et posa la main droite sur le dos de la chaise. Il rajusta son chapeau avec la gauche, histoire de se donner une contenance. Line était debout sur la chaise et le visage de Luffy se trouvait à hauteur de ces cuisses. Elle était concentrée sur l'examen du cadenas et ne semblait rien voir de gênant dans cette situation, en fait Luffy ne saisissait pas bien non plus ce qu'il y avait de gênant, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était bel et bien gêné. Il espérait bien qu'elle n'allait pas tomber…

Line ne le laissa pas à ses réflexions bien longtemps :

- Regarde ça Capitaine! Murmura-t-elle.

Elle releva la tête et se mit à regarder fixement le cadenas. Effectivement, c'était un vieux cadenas au système très simple. Elle en avait déjà vu : à l'intérieur, inaccessible avec les doigts, se trouvait un loquet qu'il fallait bouger avec le mécanisme de la clé pour ouvrir.

Luffy, bouche bée, vit le cadenas remuer tout seul et entendit un petit claquement. Le cadenas tomba dans la main de Line qui lança un grand sourire satisfait à son capitaine qui regardait les yeux pleins d'étoiles la porte du placard tant convoité s'ouvrir sur une montagne de sucreries interdites.

- Waaa t'es géniale!! S'extasia-t-il.

Elle lui passa deux plaquettes de chocolats et quelques paquets de gâteaux avant de refermer soigneusement le placard et d'y replacer le cadenas.

Ils sortirent de la cuisine et retournèrent sur le pont où ils s'improvisèrent un nouveau festin sous les étoiles.

--

--

Une curieuse conversation se déroulait sur le pont du Thousand Sunny :

- Luffy, où est la deuxième plaquette de chocolat?

- Je ne sais pas tu ne l'as pas mangée? Répondit une voix innocente.

- Je l'aurais fait si je l'avais VUE, Luffy mais elle a disparu entre la cuisine et ici…

- Oh vraiment?

- Luffy t'abuses… file la moi. Allez.

- C'était juste pour en garder pour plus tard…

- On ne garde rien! C'est à cause de ça que tu te fais prendre! C'est toi qui parlais de preuves non? Ta gourmandise va te perdre. Allez donne, on partage. Luffyyy!

- …

Zorro, supposé monter la garde du haut du mas, poussa un bruyant ronflement qui en disait long sur sa concentration. Il n'entendit pas les deux apprentis cambrioleurs se partager leur butin. Il ne vit pas le petit voilier qui voguait depuis une heure dans le sillage du navire. Il ne remarqua pas non plus les deux plongeurs qui sautèrent du bateau pour s'enfoncer dans l'eau noire, laissant un petit sillon dans l'eau qui se dirigeait droit vers le navire du chapeau de paille. Pas plus qu'il ne vit le petit canon pointé sur l'arrière du bateau. Il ne vit rien. Il dormait profondément. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la secousse.

Une bouteille d'encre glissa et éclata sur le sol. Nami s'éveilla et s'assit brusquement sur son lit.

Robin ne dormait pas, son livre lui échappa des mains.

Franky sursauta en entendant sa scie et son marteau tomber lourdement sur le sol, dans un fracas métallique.

Usopp et Sanji tombèrent de leur hamac.

Line, accroupie, essayait d'attraper la demi plaquette de chocolat que Luffy voulait absolument garder pour plus tard. Elle glissa et lui tomba dessus. Il lâcha le chocolat.

Chopper se leva et courut dans le couloir, le bruit qu'il entendait lui faisait peur.

Le bruit de l'eau. De l'eau dans la cale.


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour!! _

_Et voila, une semaine et pof un chapitre, j'arrive à tenir le rythme!!_

_Merci in-fi-ni-ment à tous ceux qui me lisent et ceux qui me laissent des reviews, un pitit commentaire, ça vous revigore ça fait vraiment plaisir!_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il y a un peu de tout dirons-nous._

_La semaine prochaine : panique à bord! Et la semaine d'après : actioooooon!! (ben oui un peu de temps en temps ça fait du bien!)  
_

_biiizz et bonne lecture surtout!!_

**10. Surprise**

- Une voie d'eau! On a une voie d'eau!

Les pirates descendirent tous dans la cale, alertés par les cris de Chopper.

Une ouverture d'environ cinquante centimètres de large se trouvait assez en hauteur, à la limite du niveau de l'eau, qui s'infiltrait rapidement dans la cale. C'était une ouverture étrangement nette, presque un rectangle parfait. Franky surgit de son atelier armé d'outils et de planches. Il prit en main la direction des opérations et Usopp et Sanji se chargèrent de l'approvisionner en matériel pendant qu'il colmatait tant bien que mal la brèche.

Nami remonta sur le pont, accompagnée de Chopper, Luffy et Robin dont la qualité d'utilisateurs de fruits du démon les empêchaient d'être efficaces avec de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux. Leur mission : garder le contrôle du navire et le protéger en cas de nouvelle attaque. Les autres restèrent en bas pour écoper.

Nami eut tôt fait de repérer le voilier à l'aide de jumelles. Son équipage ne semblait pas préparer de nouvel assaut, bien au contraire, ils fuyaient et étaient même déjà assez loin.

- On les poursuit! Décréta Luffy.

Mais la navigatrice était d'un autre avis :

- On doit attendre qu'ils aient fini en bas et que Franky ait estimé la gravité des dégâts. C'est un fameux trou. Je ne les vois déjà plus de toute façon. Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi nous envoyer un boulet si c'est pour partir tout de suite après?

- C'est peut-être un piège. Proposa Robin. Ils veulent certainement qu'on les suive.

- Ils ne seraient pas partis aussi vite alors… hé regardez!

- C'est eux? C'est eux? S'enquirent Luffy et Chopper.

- Non, au loin on voit la lumière d'un phare… Mais ce n'est pas la direction qu'ils ont prise. Et ce n'est pas non plus celle qu'indique le log pose. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il y avait une île ici. Rien ne le présageait quand le soleil s'est couché…

- Et bien c'est une chance! Dit une voix derrière elle. Parce qu'on est dans la merde.

Franky, suivi des autres, trempés jusqu'aux os, venait de les rejoindre sur le pont.

- Comment ça? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Nami.

- Le trou est juste suffisamment large pour que des réparations de fortune ne suffisent pas. Il me faut de longues planches. Voilà ce qui se passe. On a récupéré le boulet, il est très petit, il n'aurait pas du faire un trou aussi large.

- Mais comment c'est possible alors?

- Ca a été PRE-DECOUPE.

- Hein? Tu délires! Dit Luffy. On s'en serait aperçus quand même si des gars étaient venus scier notre bateau!

- La vigie pionçait! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise?! S'énerva Frankie.

Zorro ne dit rien et Luffy fit de même, il ne dormait pas lui mais il n'avait pas du tout pensé à la surveillance du bateau non plus… Il était bien trop captivé par sa conversation avec Line, qui de son côté baissait les yeux, l'air contrit.

Frankie reprit :

- C'est pas compliqué. Ca a été scié de l'extérieur. Ils ont coupé de façon à être certains que le boulet fasse ce trou là. Pas assez grand pour nous couler, mais juste assez pour qu'on soit obligés de s'arrêter.

- Mais alors c'est un piège, ils veulent qu'on aille sur cette île! Et si on nous attaque? Ou que le log pose se décharge?! S'inquiéta Chopper.

- Je ne sais pas s'ils allaient sur cette île. Dit Nami. Ca peut être un piège comme ça peut être juste des gens qui s'amusent à persécuter les pirates, où je ne sais quoi, des vendeurs de bois véreux, comment savoir…

- Enfin ça ressemble quand même sacrément à un piège. Remarqua Zorro.

- Toi ton avis on s'en tape tout est de ta faute! Nami-chérie, Robin-adorée et Line-de-mon cœur auraient pu être blessées!... Eructa Sanji.

- C'est bon ok?!

- Eh vous autres c'est pas le moment! Cria Franky. Bon Capitaine, le topo est simple : on ne sait pas à combien de temps est l'île indiquée par le log pose, si on garde le cap et qu'elle est trop loin, ça tiendra pas.

- Mais attend Franky, le phare est tout de même assez loin, on va y arriver ?

- En allant doucement, et en se relayant pour colmater les fuites. C'est con mais au moins on saura ou on va, je ne peux pas m'engager sur plusieurs jours de route. En plus, s'ils ont réussi à scier là, ils l'ont peut-être fait ailleurs, je dois tout inspecter.

- Bon, pas le choix, Dit Luffy à contrecœur, on va aller sur l'île du phare. Faut espérer qu'on trouvera du matos là-bas.

- Ouais ben moi aussi. Dit Franky en jetant un regard inquiet autour de lui.

- Mais Frankie... Osa timidement Chopper, tu as dit que tu avais fait le bateau avec un bois unique, tu ne trouveras sûrement pas le même dans cette île…

- Je sais bien boule de poil ! S'énerva le charpentier. J'ai une réserve mais je dois la garder pour les pièces maîtresses du navire. Comment j'aurais pu prévoir qu'un abruti viendrait scier la coque ?!

--

--

Le Thousand Sunny entama donc un changement de cap, à vitesse réduite pour éviter une pression trop grande sur le trou fraîchement rebouché de la coque. Ils se dirigèrent vers cette île dont le relief était encore invisible malgré la lumière du jour qui se levait. Nami observa attentivement le phare avant qu'il ne fasse complètement jour et évalua rapidement la direction à prendre.

Il apparut bientôt que la traversée allait prendre plusieurs heures. Des tours de garde furent organisés, non seulement pour observer les alentours et prévenir une attaque, mais aussi pour surveiller le trou.

Ceux qui n'avaient pas de tâche assignée s'occupèrent comme ils purent.

Line, peinant un peu à trouver ses marques, décida de proposer son aide à Nami, qui, assise en tailleur sur le pont, étudiait des cartes.

- Je peux me rendre utile ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant près de son amie.

- Non, je te remercie. J'ai terminé. Je consignais cette île sur mes cartes.

- C'est effrayant ce qui s'est passé… Ce genre de choses arrive souvent ?

- A vrai dire non, on n'est pas souvent attaqués directement et en mer, et en plus par des gens qui disparaissent ensuite…

- Et bien… je ne vous porte pas bonheur alors !

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Dit Nami en riant.

- Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air inquiète…

- Je ne le suis pas. On se sort de tous les mauvais pas tu sais.

- Je vois…

- Il y a bien quelque chose que tu pourrais faire pour moi en fait, Line.

- Ah bon qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'empressa de demander la jeune fille, enthousiaste.

- Tu n'étais pas dans la chambre quand je me suis réveillée, mademoiselle. Et où est-ce que je te trouve ? Sur le pont avec Luffy ! Je brûle de savoir ce que vous faisiez seuls tous les deux !

Line rougit devant l'air malicieux de Nami et balbutia :

- Mais rien du tout enfin ! On… On discutait c'est tout !

- Voyez vous ça… A peine arrivée qu'elle fait les yeux doux au capitaine !

- Mais Nami… ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est… c'est lui qui est venu me parler d'abord ! Trouva-t-elle seulement à répondre, un peu stupidement.

- Oh mais ça je n'en doute pas. Je vois la manière dont il te regarde… Tu nous l'a changé tu sais ! Sérieusement, je crois qu'il te regarde comme….mmm… des brochettes de porcs ! Au moins ça !! Et tu ne me feras pas croire que ce n'est pas réciproque !

La navigatrice éclata de rire en se tenant les côtes en voyant l'air dépité de la pauvre Line.

Personne ne l'avait encore comparée à un bout de viande, c'était un coup dur…

- Ne sois pas fâchée Line, je te taquine c'est tout. Je trouve ça génial en fait…

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Line.

- Mmmm. Je vois je vois. Tu es jalouse en fait…

- De toi et… LUFFY ?! S'étonna Nami, sincèrement abasourdie. Alors là…

- Non, mais il me semble que toi aussi tu aimerais bien passer un moment tard le soir sur le pont avec …quelqu'un…

- Que... quoi ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocente, tu n'es pas la seule à observer les gens (même si tu dis n'importe quoi pour Luffy…hum) je t'ai vue regarder Zorro !

Nami, prise de panique, regarda de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche frénétiquement pour voir si personne n'avait entendu ça.

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai... je… n'importe quoi !

- Chacun son tour hein !!

Les deux jeunes filles croisèrent les bras et se fixèrent l'air méfiant pendant une minute avant d'éclater de rire.

- On est ridicules, c'est pas possible… On dirait deux gamines… Dit Line en souriant.

- C'est vrai ! N'empêche que…

- N'empêche que toi aussi !

- Bon d'accord…

- Oh chut ! Voilà Luffy ! Dit soudain Line.

- Essaye de prendre l'air d'une brochette de porc ! Vite !

- Mais t'es folle toi !

- Tu préfères le poulet?

- Raaa chut il arrive!!

Luffy se dirigeait en effet vers les deux jeunes filles, mais d'une manière un peu étrange. Il était sorti du couloir qui menait à la cuisine et rasait la cloison très lentement. Quand il parvint jusqu'à Nami et Line, il murmura à cette dernière : « Ecoute, paniques pas surtout, rappelles-toi, il a pas de preuve, alors quoi qu'il se passe, avoues pas ! »

Sur ces mots, il se recolla à la cloison et continua sa progression furtive vers l'autre côté du pont.

Nami eut tout juste le temps de glisser à Line un « Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu tous les deux ?! » que Sanji, armé d'un hachoir de belle taille, surgit sur le pont en hurlant.

- LUFFY !! Tu m'échapperas pas ! Je sais que c'est toi c'est FORCEMENT toi ! Je VEUX savoir comment t'as fait !! Je vais te tueeeeeeer !!

Et il se rua à la poursuite de Luffy.

- Tu l'as aidé à piquer à manger ?! C'est une blague ? C'est CA que vous avez fait tous les deux ? Mais je rêve ! C'est quoi ce boulet ?! C'est ça qu'on fait avec les filles chez lui, on leur fait faire les fonds de placards ?! Rugit Nami, éberluée.

- Non, ce n'est pas… Répondit Line embarrassée. C'était heu… plus ou moins mon idée...

- Ton idée ?!

Nami, sidérée, garda pour elle la première réflexion qui lui vint à l'esprit (« Seigneur, ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, y a pas… ») Mais s'empressa de retenir Line qui se levait.

- Tu fais quoi là ?

Line avait joint les mains et les serrait, angoissée.

- Je dois parler à Sanji, il est énervé…

- Hu hu elle est mignonne quand elle s'inquiète !

- Ce n'est pas drôle !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Luffy, ça arrive tout le temps. Et pour le coup il a raison. Il vaut mieux que tu ne dises rien, si Sanji apprend que tu as passé du temps avec Luffy cette nuit et en plus dans sa cuisine, il va nous faire une crise cardiaque. Ou il va vraiment le tuer…

--

--

Luffy réapparut une demi-heure plus tard, son visage tuméfié indiquant que Sanji l'avait rattrapé. Il arborait néanmoins un sourire satisfait, il n'avait pas avoué et Sanji était toujours dans une colère noire.

Il descendit dans la cale prendre son tour de garde. Zorro, responsable de la surveillance du trou durant l'heure précédente, dormait bien sûr. Luffy le réveilla en fanfare.

- Hé Zorro, tu devrais pas dormir, Franky l'a déjà mauvaise !

Le bretteur grogna :

- Pfff comme si c'était de ma faute… Pouvais pas savoir moi…

- Ouais moi non plus…

- Bah t'étais pas de garde toi…

- Nan mais j'étais dehors.

- Vu ta tête (Les lèvres de Luffy commençaient à peine à dégonfler), j'aurais dit que tu piquais à bouffer.

- Ouais aussi mais après j'étais dehors avec Line. Dit le capitaine l'air satisfait.

Zorro leva un sourcil, intrigué.

- Tu foutais quoi avec elle dehors ?

- On discutait !

- Tu discutes toi ?

- Ben ouais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Non c'est juste que bon… Quand on l'a rencontrée, t'étais pas bavard, genre…intimidé.

Luffy se dandina un peu, embarrassé.

- Heu… mais je lui parle quand même… heu… mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça toi ?

- Pour rien… hum… je suis juste étonné, je me demande comment tu fais.

- Comment je fais quoi ? Demanda le capitaine soudainement suspicieux.

- Oh c'est bon, tout le monde a vu qu'elle te laissait pas indifférent… et v'là que tu me racontes que tu tapes la discut' avec elle la nuit sur le pont ?!

- Mais mais mais n'importe quoi !

- Arrête Luffy. A d'autres. Bon écoute je le dirais pas aux autres ok ?!

- Pourquoi tu veux tellement parler de ces trucs là d'abord ? Demanda Luffy, gêné. C'est carrément pas ton genre !

Zorro, subitement sur la défensive, s'énerva :

- Pour rien du tout ok ! Et c'est pas ton genre non plus !

- Et ben c'est pas moi qui a commencé !

- LAISSE TOMBER !!

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, prenant soin de s'ignorer mutuellement. Finalement, Zorro, qu'une question rongeait, ne put s'empêcher de relancer :

- Tout ce que je me disais, c'est que c'est étonnant que t'arrive comme ça à passer un moment tout seul et tenir une conversation avec une femme qui… heu… t'intéresse…

- Ben toi t'y arrives pas ?

Zorro se leva soudainement, en sueur :

- Mais non pas du tout ! Personne ne m'intéresse ! Personne ! T'as compris ?! Ok !?

- Ouais, faut pas s'énerver comme ça…

- De toute façon j'arrête de te parler t'es un demeuré !

- Hé vas te faire voir Marimo!

Zorro quitta la cale d'un bond en se maudissant lui-même d'avoir questionné cet abruti. Heureusement que le capitaine était un abruti d'ailleurs, sinon il n'aurait pas pu échapper à un tas de question gênantes. Qui veut savoir comment discuter seul à seul avec une femme de toute façon ? Ridicule. Aucune femme ne l'intéressait. Bien sûr que non. Sauf peut-être… Raaaa non !! Zorro passa la porte de sa cabine en se donnant lui-même un violent coup sur le crâne. Usopp, qui cherchait un objet dans un de ses tiroirs, jugea qu'il était préférable de ne pas s'éterniser dans la pièce compte tenu de l'humeur de l'escrimeur, et sortit sans demander son reste.

--

--

La côte était de plus en plus proche. Les pirates firent leurs préparatifs pour accoster et s'organiser pour la nuit qu'ils allaient passer sur cette île inconnue.

Nami et Line avaient passé la journée ensemble, et s'entendaient à merveille. Le seul moment où elles se séparèrent de l'après midi fut quand Luffy surgit derrière Line comme un diable sort de sa boite. Son visage avait dégonflé, et il avait l'air ravi.

Il prit l'air mystérieux, et glissa à la jeune fille en lui attrapant la main : « Viens, j'ai une surprise pour toi ! »

Nami s'amusa de l'expression à la fois heureuse et gênée de Line quand elle lui fit un signe d'excuse avant de disparaître dans le couloir avec Luffy.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore inventé ? » Se demanda-t-elle. « Oh ! »

Elle venait d'apercevoir Sanji qui avait vu Luffy emmener Line et fondait dans leur direction comme un requin. « Je me dois d'intervenir » Pensa-t-elle, avant de crier :

- Sanjiii !! Tu sais ce qui me ferait trèèèès plaisir ? Un de tes petits cocktails maison !

Déstabilisé, le coq se tourna vers Nami. Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil, et comme prévu il se pâma de bonheur :

- Ouiiiii Nami-chérie. Absolument ! Tout de suite ! Un de mes cocktails de l'amouuuuur !

Nami sourit. Mission accomplie…

--

--

Pendant ce temps, Luffy avait emmené Line dans une des pièces les plus basses du navire mais aussi une des plus grandes. Ils pénétrèrent dans cette immense salle qui était remplie d'établis, d'outils et de morceaux de bois de toute sorte. Franky était en train de rassembler quelques plans et s'apprêtait à sortir.

- Franky c'est ton atelier ici ? S'exclama Line. Il est gigantesque !

- Oui. Répondit le charpentier. Enfin il va l'être un peu moins maintenant. Ajouta-il en riant. Mais ça me fait plaisir... Je serais moins seul ! Tu vas lui montrer ? Demanda-t-il à Luffy.

- Ouais ! Répondit gaiement le capitaine.

Et il entraîna de nouveau Line, jusqu'au fond de la pièce.

- Attend attend ! Dit Luffy en s'arrêtant. Ferme les yeux !

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

Il passa derrière elle et lui posa une main sur les yeux. Précaution inutile, étant donné que le fond de la pièce n'était pas éclairé.

- Tu vas voir !

Et il la poussa doucement.

Après quelques pas, il la lâcha en lui demandant de garder les yeux fermés. Line sentit que de la lumière pénétrait dans la pièce à travers ses paupières closes. Luffy devait avoir allumé une lampe. Il revint près d'elle et l'autorisa enfin à ouvrir les yeux.

- Allez regarde ! Dit-il, ravi.

Line ouvrit donc les yeux et vit qu'elle se trouvait au milieu d'une pièce vide. Enfin, ce n'était pas exactement une pièce. Ils se trouvaient à l'extrémité de l'atelier de Franky, des cloisons avaient été montées de façon à créer une zone isolée mais de bonne taille dans la grande pièce. Tous les outils du charpentier occupant cette zone avaient été déplacés de façon à créer un espace entièrement libre. Des hublots donnaient sur l'extérieur ce qui laissait présager qu'en pleine journée, le soleil devait donner directement sur cet espace.

Line regardait tout cela sans comprendre alors que Luffy, plein d'enthousiasme, avait du mal à s'empêcher de bondir autour d'elle.

- C'est pour toi ! S'écria-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Tout ça ! C'est ta pièce ! Comme ça tu auras un endroit à toi, et où tu as la place pour danser ! Tu sais, ce bateau, c'est chez toi maintenant !

- Oh mon dieu…

Line jeta un nouveau regard sur cette pièce. Elle était parfaite. Suffisamment large pour danser, s'entraîner… Les cloisons lui offriraient de l'intimité si elle le souhaitait… Parfait. Et pour elle. Il avait fait déménager le pauvre Franky pour elle...

Elle fit quelques pas, tournoya au milieu de la pièce et explosa de joie.

- Oh Luffy c'est merveilleux ! Danser me manquait déjà ! Comment as-tu su ? C'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin !

Sans réfléchir le moins du monde, elle se précipita vers lui, l'entoura de ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Merci… Merci pour tout Luffy…

Puis réalisant ce qu'elle faisait, s'écarta de lui en rougissant et s'empressa, gênée, d'aller examiner tous les recoins de la pièce pour se donner une contenance…

Le jeune capitaine ne s'aperçut pas du tout du trouble de Line, lui-même trop occupé à se caresser la joue, pensif. Il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que ça avait vraiment valu le coup de négocier avec Franky une partie de son atelier, même s'il s'était pris quelques coups de marteau. Ouais, ça valait la peine pour la voir sourire comme ça…

--

--

Les pirates accostèrent en début de soirée dans une petite crique à l'opposé du phare. La présence de celui-ci indiquait qu'il y avait forcément des habitations sur cette île mais ils préférèrent rester prudents, et attendre d'avoir réparé correctement le bateau pour s'aventurer dans un éventuel village.

Franky et Usopp partirent en quête de bois dès leur arrivée, ils revinrent rapidement très satisfaits, la forêt qui se trouvait non loin de là regorgeait d'arbres tout à fait acceptables aux yeux du charpentier, et de son autoproclamé assistant.

Ils repartirent donc, accompagnés de Zorro et Chopper cette fois, afin de rapporter en une seule fois tout le matériel nécessaire.

Line et Robin apportèrent leur aide à un Sanji aux anges dans la préparation du dîner qui fut très joyeux. Franky se mit au travail immédiatement après et malgré les remontrances de Nami, Luffy et Zorro décidèrent de partir explorer le reste de l'île, et particulièrement le village qu'ils soupçonnaient de se trouver non loin du phare, de l'autre côté de la petite île.

Quand Franky annonça qu'il avait entièrement réparé la brèche de la coque, et examiné chaque centimètre carré du reste du navire, il était plus de minuit.

Chopper, en pleine partie de cartes avec Usopp et Robin, fut le premier à remarquer que le capitaine et le bretteur mettaient pas mal de temps à rentrer.

Line, qui jetait depuis un moment déjà des regards inquiets vers le phare, sauta sur l'occasion :

- Oui c'est bizarre, non ? Vous croyez qu'ils pourraient avoir eu un problème ?

- Ils savent se débrouiller. Remarqua Robin. Peut-être que Monsieur l'Escrimeur s'est perdu, il se perd constamment. Et ce n'est pas faire preuve d'insubordination que de dire que notre capitaine n'est pas spécialement doué non plus.

- Et donc heu… ça ne vous inquiète pas ?

C'est Chopper qui répondit.

- Ben si un peu, bien sûr. Mais c'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas très doués alors…

- Oui renchérit Usopp. Je commencerai à m'inquiéter si Luffy n'est pas là à l'heure du p'tit déj'.

- Tu as tort Usopp. Dit le petit renne très sérieusement. Moi je leur donne quelques heures, mais si Luffy n'est pas là pour le petit déjeuner, c'est que c'est très très grave.

- Ah ouais t'as raison. Tiens c'est ton tour de distribuer les cartes.

Line dut donc se résigner, personne ne partageait son inquiétude. (« Sont tous inconscients ou quoi ? ») Elle essaya de suivre la partie mais ne parvint pas à se concentrer. Elle jetait des regards incessants en direction du phare. La forêt dissimulait ce qui se trouvait à côté de l'édifice. Un village ? Un camp ? Autre chose ?

Elle finit par laisser tomber le jeu et monta à la vigie pour mieux observer les alentours.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Nami la rejoignit.

- Comment fais-tu pour ne pas être inquiète ? Demanda Line sans préambule.

- Pour ne rien te cacher, Répondit la navigatrice, je commence à l'être un peu aussi.

Les deux femmes restèrent un moment silencieuses, puis Line reprit la parole.

- Dis moi Nami, je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr.

- Est-ce qu'on s'habitue ?

- On s'habitue à quoi ?

- Tu sais… Tu es avec eux depuis longtemps. Tu connais leur force, moi j'en ai eu un aperçu, et j'ai confiance, comme toi j'imagine, mais… je veux dire… je te le demande à cause de ce qu'on s'est dit ce matin… Est-ce qu'on s'habitue ? A le voir partir sans savoir où ? Sans savoir qui va lui tomber dessus pour empocher sa prime? Ni dans quel état il va revenir ? Même s'il est si fort ? Qu'il en faut autant pour lui faire mal ?

La voix de Line était basse, remplie d'une angoisse sourde. Nami ne comprenait que trop bien ce qu'elle ressentait.

- Tu veux la vérité?

- Oui s'il te plaît…

Nami déglutit.

- Non. On ne s'habitue pas. Et en plus il revient souvent dans des états pas croyables, et…

- Et ça fait mal pour lui.

- Oui.

Line soupira, elle s'attendait à cette réponse.

- Nami ?

- Oui.

- Quelque chose ne va pas. Je le sens. Je sais qu'il n'est pas si tard que ça, mais je le sens. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Ils ne vont pas rentrer. Non… ça ne va pas.


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour!!_

_Merci infiniment pour vos reviews!! _

_Alaska66 : ah... Nami... j'ai de grands projets pour elle!_

_Daffy from the GoldenFreaks : une scène de ¤ ? ciel!! et bien... hum... point tout de suite voyons! Laissons leur le temps à ces jeunes gens! ;-)_

_Alors voici un chapitre qui est je crois un petit peu plus court que les autres, mais je planche sur le prochain, il sera plus long, ça c'est certain! Nos pirates sont en mauvaise posture... Mais comment vont-ils se débrouiller?...  
_

_Bonne lectuuuuure !! _

**11. Disparitions**

Les heures passèrent, et les autres membres de l'équipage durent se rendre à l'évidence, il n'était pas normal que Luffy et Zorro tardent autant.

- Ils sont empotés mais tout de même à deux, ils devraient pouvoir retrouver leur chemin. Commenta Usopp.

- Ne paniquons pas pour rien. Déclara Franky. Ce sont de grands garçons, peut-être qu'ils ont trouvés des choses intéressantes à faire au village et qu'ils ne pensent plus à rentrer…

- C'est le genre de Luffy mais pas celui de Zorro. Intervint Nami.

- Et si ils ont été attaqués ? Demanda Line, d'ores et déjà convaincue qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal.

- Line-chérie ne t'en fait surtout pas ! Si nous sommes attaqués, je te protègerais ! Susurra Sanji en lui servant une tasse de thé.

- Merci Sanji… Répondit la jeune fille, feignant de se sentir rassurée pour lui faire plaisir.

Elle but une gorgée alors que Robin, d'un calme olympien, prenait la parole :

- Peut-être qu'ils se sont fait attaquer par ceux qui ont scié notre coque, et qu'ils gisent dans un fossé gravement blessés, ce qui les empêche de rentrer bien sûr.

Line avala de travers, et Chopper paniqué s'écria :

- Robin mais t'es folle de dire un truc pareil !!

- Moi ce que j'en dis…

- Et ben dis rien alors !! Lancèrent tous les autres d'une seule voix.

- Bon, je vais jeter un coup œil aux alentours. Dit Nami, Je ne tiens plus en place.

- Mais il fait nuit c'est dangereux, tu ne devrais pas y aller seule…

- Oh Usopp c'est trop gentil je n'osais pas te demander de m'accompagner. Répondit la jeune fille d'un air dégagé.

Usopp, en sueur, essaya d'esquiver tant bien que mal :

- Ah mais heu… je ne pense pas pouvoir sortir, j'ai une sorte de maladie qui….

- Je viens moi aussi ! Déclara Line.

- Je vous accompagne mes anges! Chantonna joyeusement Sanji. Allez on y va !!

Et il poussa Usopp à la suite de Line et Nami sans tenir compte de ses supplications et reproches. (« Mais tu ne t'inquiètes même pas pour eux obsédé !! »)

--

--

Le quatuor descendit donc rapidement du navire et partit en direction de la forêt. Ils s'étaient équipés de lanternes mais le bois était plongé dans une telle obscurité que celles-ci paraissaient bien dérisoires. Ils marchèrent pendant une demi-heure sans échanger un mot jusqu'à ce qu'Usopp prenne la parole.

- Ca ne sert à rien du tout ce qu'on fait. Murmura-t-il, tremblant un peu. S'ils étaient venus si près on les aurait entendus, et il fait trop noir pour qu'on aille beaucoup plus loin alors…

Line commençait à se raviser, il lui fallait s'avouer vaincue, ils ne pourraient pas faire de vraies recherches avant le matin… Usopp avait parfaitement raison. Mais l'inquiétude lui serrait le ventre, sans toutefois pouvoir l'expliquer, elle était certaine qu'il se passait quelque chose de sérieux… Un coup d'œil à Nami lui apprit que son amie n'était pas rassurée non plus.

- Si tu as peur tu n'as qu'à nous laisser Usopp, je veillerai sur Line et Nami ! S'empressa de proposer Sanji.

- Ouais c'est ça t'as d'autres bonnes idées comme ça pervers ? Persifla le canonnier.

- Quoi tu me cherches toi aussi maintenant ?!

- Je vous en prie ce n'est pas le moment enfin ! S'énerva Line.

- Tu as raison Line-de-mon-cœur… Oh tiens !

Sanji s'arrêta et s'agenouilla au pied d'un buisson qui se trouvait à sa gauche.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le cuisinier éclairait le sol avec sa lanterne d'une main, et de l'autre, déterrait soigneusement ce qui ressemblait à de gros champignons.

- Je n'avais pas vu ça tout à l'heure ! Dit-il. Ce sont des champignons rares, c'est intéressant, j'ai déjà une excellente idée de recette. Laissez moi donc en collecter quelques uns, attendez moi là.

Sans attendre, il s'avança rapidement et disparut dans le feuillage du buisson.

- Sanji ! S'écria Line. Tu es sûr que c'est bien le moment ? On est là pour Luffy et Zorro…

Répond-moi Sanji ! Sanji !

Mais le coq ne lui répondit pas. Nami hurla à son tour :

- On va te laisser là Sanji !

- Quelle idée de courir après les champignons à cette heure-ci, sérieusement…S'impatienta Usopp. Tiens c'est bizarre qu'il te réponde pas. Dit-il en se rendant compte que Line s'égosillait toujours, criant à Sanji de laisser tomber les champignons et de les rejoindre.

- Oui… comme tu dis c'est bizarre. Dit Nami. Tu devrais aller voir. Allez.

- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi je devrais y aller tout seul ? Il fait sombre là-dedans ! Se plaignit le tireur d'élite en désignant du doigt les fourrés derrière lesquels Sanji avait disparu.

- Quand tu l'auras trouvé, demande lui donc de t'expliquer ce qu'est la galanterie espèce de poltron. Rétorqua froidement Nami.

- Bon ça va…

Usopp se pencha comme l'avait fait Sanji quelques instants plus tôt et pénétra dans les buissons.

- Et répond nous quand on t'appelle ! Cria Nami. Héééé Usopp !

- Ouais ouais !! Répondit la voix du sniper. Sanji t'es où ?

Les filles entendaient la voix d'Usopp assez clairement, bien qu'un peu étouffée par le feuillage qui les séparaient de lui. Cela était d'autant plus inquiétant, car Sanji aurait du les entendre. Mais que se passait-il ?

- Je n'aime pas ça. Dit Line d'un ton lugubre. Je sentais bien qu'un truc n'était pas normal…

Nami se mordit la lèvre.

- Mince… Usopp ! T'es toujours là ?

- Oui ! C'est bizarre y a plein de champignons par ici, mais je ne vois pas Sanji…

- Bouge pas, on te rejoint on va chercher ensemble.

- Ah vous vous décidez, il était te… Aie !! Je me suis fait piquer par un truc je crois…

Tout se passa extrêmement vite : immédiatement après avoir crié, Usopp se tut et Nami et Line entendirent un bruit sourd qui ressemblait à quelque chose de lourd qui serait tombé sur le sol. Elles perçurent ensuite un bruit de frottement, comme si on traînait quelque chose sur le sol. Elle se précipitèrent dans les fourrés à leur tour en appelant leurs amis et débouchèrent sur une petite clairière couverte de ces champignons prisés par Sanji. Bien qu'il ne se soit écoulé que quelques secondes, il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'Usopp.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Nami, paniquée, en regardant tout autour d'elle. Tu vois quelque chose Line ?

- Non rien, Répondit la jeune fille tout aussi tendue. Je crois qu'ils se sont faits enlever !!

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre autour d'elles, Nami se saisit de sa baguette climatique et Line se concentra au maximum, prête à utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Les bruits s'intensifièrent brusquement, il devait d'agir d'au moins une demi-douzaine de personnes… Puis ils disparurent immédiatement.

Apeurées, Line et Nami s'étaient postées dos à dos et restaient immobiles. Elles attendirent pendant plusieurs minutes une attaque qui ne vint pas.

Le silence de la forêt se faisait de plus en plus oppressant.

- Il faut qu'on retourne au bateau. Murmura Nami.

- On compte jusqu'à trois et on fonce ! Répondit Line.

- Ok… Un… Deux… Trois !

Les deux femmes coururent comme si le diable était à leurs trousses, persuadées que ceux qui venaient de se saisir de leurs amis allaient les cueillir d'un moment à l'autre. Quand elles parvinrent enfin à l'orée de la forêt et qu'elles aperçurent le Thousand Sunny, elles se mirent à hurler.

--

--

Robin n'était pas aussi indifférente que les autres semblaient le penser. Elle essayait seulement de se montrer réaliste. Elle se disait que la jeunesse des autres expliquait leur incompréhension, mais s'étonnait tout de même que Franky, plus âgé, ne partage pas son pragmatisme. Mais peu importait de toute façon. Robin n'était pas femme à s'épancher inutilement sur les états d'âmes des uns et des autres. Cependant, elle partageait l'inquiétude de ses camarades pour le capitaine et le bretteur, et c'est pourquoi elle décida de rester sur le pont et de monter la garde pendant que Franky et Chopper descendaient à leur tour du navire.

En effet, le charpentier avait requis l'aide du jeune renne pour un ultime examen extérieur de la coque. Ils utilisaient à présent une petite barque pour examiner la face du navire opposée à l'île.

Robin n'était pas dupe. Franky n'avait nullement besoin de Chopper pour vérifier la coque. Il ne supportait tout simplement pas de travailler sans public. Et sans un public admiratif de préférence. Et pour remplir ce rôle, le petit renne était le candidat idéal. Une perle pour ainsi dire.

Elle s'installa donc sur le pont pour observer les alentours tout en laissant – littéralement – traîner une oreille dans la barque de ses amis pour profiter du spectacle auditif fort divertissant qu'offrait Franky faisant avec emphase le récit de toutes ses constructions passées à un Chopper poussant des exclamations d'admiration.

Elle entendit Nami et Line avant de les voir. Les cris stridents des jeunes femmes la firent sursauter et elle cessa d'écouter le charpentier et le médecin. Elle se leva et s'empressa de descendre à la rencontre de ses amies.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle en les rejoignant. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Mais où sont les autres ?

- Ils… Ils se sont fait enlever ! Essaya d'articuler Line en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

- On n'est pas sûres. Dit Nami. Mais ça y ressemble…

Elle tentèrent tant bien que mal de raconter à l'archéologue ce qui venait de leur arriver.

Abasourdie, Robin ne parvenait pas à comprendre :

- Mais pourquoi ne vous ont-ils pas attaqué ? Pourquoi seulement prendre Sanji et Usopp ? Et…

Nami termina sa phrase à sa place :

- Et comment ont-ils fait pour maîtriser Sanji aussi rapidement ?! Ca n'a pas pris plus de deux minutes !

- Vous pensez que ça a un rapport avec l'absence du capitaine et de Zorro ?

- En ce qui me concerne, j'en suis certaine… Répondit Line avec une moue d'inquiétude.

Les trois femmes remontèrent rapidement dans le bateau. Aucune d'elles ne se sentait en sécurité désormais. Quelque chose se tramait dehors, quatre membres de l'équipage avaient disparu ! Quatre ?...

- Où sont Chopper et Franky ? Demanda Line en regardant autour d'elle.

- Ils sont allés examiner la coque…

- Il faut les appeler tout de suite ! Déclara Nami. Il faut qu'on réfléchisse ensemble et qu'on comprenne ce qui se passe ! Ils sont partis depuis longtemps ? Demanda-t-elle à Robin. Ils devraient avoir fini non ?

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Robin alors qu'elle réfléchissait à la question pourtant simple de la navigatrice. Depuis longtemps ? Oui… Est-ce qu'ils devraient avoir fini ? Oui… Depuis un moment déjà…

Elle ne répondit pas à Nami et se précipita vers l'arrière du navire. Comprenant soudain, Line et Nami firent de même. Les trois pirates arrivèrent presque en même temps à la rambarde du pont arrière. Elles se penchèrent pour essayer de voir la barque de Franky et Chopper.

--

--

La barque était là.

La barque était vide.

Aucune trace de Franky ou Chopper.

Nami posa une main sur sa bouche, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

Robin déglutit, estomaquée.

Line laissa échapper un murmure, le souffle court. Une oreille très attentive aurait pu y déceler les mots « Oh mon dieu… »

Tous les hommes de l'équipage avaient disparu.


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonjour!!_

_Et voilà le chapitre 12! Alors celui-ci, il est long et pourtant je me suis finalement arrêtée plus tôt que prévu dans mon plan initial!_

_J'ai eu du mal avec cette partie, vous jugerez du résultat..._

_En tout cas, comme toujours, merci infiniment pour vos reviews, quand je sens que l'inspiration ne vient pas, je vous relis et hop ça repart!!_

_Aujourd'hui, un chapitre calme, avant la tempête!! J'annonce : chapitre suivant - action!!_

_Les filles sont toutes seules, et doivent se débrouiller. Et oui. Mais on peut leur faire confiance, c'est qu'elles ont de la ressource! ;-)_

_Bonne lecture!!_

**12. Seules**

Nami, Robin et Line improvisèrent un conseil de guerre dans la cuisine du Thousand Sunny. Bien entendu, elles prirent soin de se barricader et Robin utilisa ses pouvoirs pour laisser des oreilles à l'extérieur (et de temps en temps un œil) pour assurer la surveillance des lieux.

Elles étaient seules. Tous les autres membres de l'équipage avaient disparu, probablement enlevés, y compris le capitaine.

- C'est insensé ! Déclara Nami, les coudes sur la table et la tête dans les mains. Comment une telle chose a pu se produire ? C'est incroyable !

- Tous… Répéta Robin, presque pour elle-même. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils se soient tous fait enlever… Je veux dire … Comment sont-ils parvenus à les capturer?

- Je ne comprends pas comment Luffy et Zorro auraient pu perdre un combat en étant ensemble…Dit Nami. Pour les avoir tous les deux il aurait fallu une bataille titanesque, le village n'est pas si loin, on se serait aperçus de quelque chose c'est pas possible autrement… De toute façon tous les membres de l'équipage sont parfaitement capables de se défendre…

- Ils se sont probablement fait piéger. Intervint Line. Tu te souviens d'Usopp dans la forêt Nami ? Il a crié qu'il s'était fait piquer par quelque chose…

- Tu penses qu'ils ont été drogués ? Demanda Robin.

- Oui… Peut-être que la piqûre d'Usopp était en fait une injection d'un produit qui l'a fait tomber dans les pommes…

- Peut-être… Vous croyez qu'aucun deux ne l'aurait vu venir ? Demanda Nami.

- Quand il est hors du bateau, Zorro est toujours sur ses gardes. Remarqua Robin.

**- **Oui mais… j'ai cru comprendre qu'il aimait le rhum non?

Nami regarda Line en fronçant les sourcils. Elle se rendit enfin à l'évidence :

- Tu as raison. D'ailleurs je n'imagine pas Luffy pénétrant dans un village sans chercher à trouver à manger, on a très bien pu droguer leur nourriture. Raaa !!

Elle frappa du poing sur la table et se leva, furieuse.

- Ceux qui ont fait ça sont vraiment des lâches ! Ils nous ont attiré ici sans se montrer et ils se sont débrouillés pour enlever nos amis sans aucun affrontement direct !!

- A leur place, je n'aurais pas agi autrement. Remarqua Robin. Avec toutes les primes qui ont été placées sur nos têtes, peu de gens doivent avoir envie de nous attaquer de front…

- Mais pourquoi juste les hommes ? Demanda Line. Nami et moi étions complètement paniquées dans la forêt, des cibles faciles quoi. Et toi tu étais seule ici…

- C'est vrai, je ne me l'explique pas…

- Ils ont peut-être entendu parler des pouvoirs de Robin et on eu peur ? Proposa Nami, dubitative.

- Alors pourquoi s'en prendre à Luffy ? Il y a de quoi penser que c'est lui le plus à craindre dans l'équipage non ?

- Tu as raison… Robin réfléchit un instant et finit par ajouter : Les primes non plus ça ne tient pas…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Et bien, sans vous vexer, vos primes sont relativement basses, on pourrait penser s'il s'agit de chasseurs de primes et qu'ils ont capturés ceux qui leur rapporteront le plus…

- Mais effectivement ça ne tient pas... Continua Line à sa place. Ta prime est énorme et d'après ce que vous m'avez dit, celle de Chopper est ridiculement petite…

- Exact. Fit Nami. Alors c'est quoi ce délire ? On kidnappe les hommes et on laisse les femmes se barrer tranquillement ?!

- Ca m'étonnerait fort qu'ils aient l'intention de nous laisser partir tranquillement. Dit Line à voix basse. Soient ils nous tombent dessus de la même façon que les autres dans la nuit, soit ils ont d'autres projets pour nous…

Nami frissonna, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de savoir de quels projets il pouvait s'agir.

--

--

Le silence régnait sur le Thousand Sunny. Mais les trois jeunes femmes n'avaient pas la moindre envie de dormir. Chacune était aussi tendue que possible, l'esprit en pleine activité, à la recherche d'une solution pour retrouver leurs compagnons. Où se trouvaient-ils ? Dans quel état ? Etaient-ils retenus prisonniers ? Ensembles ? Séparés ? Ou pire, avaient-ils déjà été tués ou livrés au gouvernement ? Autant de questions qui restaient sans réponses alors qu'au cœur de la nuit la lune disparaissait derrière les nuages, plongeant le navire dans une profonde obscurité.

La barque qu'avaient utilisé Chopper et Franky avait été remontée et Robin ne fut pas surprise d'y découvrir deux fines fléchettes. L'hypothèse de Line se vérifiait : les Chapeau de Paille avaient subi une succession d'attaques sournoises et lâches. Robin émit la réflexion qu'une fléchette aurait peut-être eu des difficultés à percer la peau élastique de Luffy mais son vague espoir sur l'éventuel échec de l'enlèvement du capitaine fut balayé par Nami, la mine sinistre : « Ya pas, il s'est forcément fait avoir avec de la viande de toute façon… ». La blonde et la brune ne purent qu'acquiescer face à cette terrible évidence…

--

--

Nami fut la première à proposer une ébauche de plan :

- Bon, il faut que quelqu'un se dépêche d'aller faire un tour près du phare. On n'a pas le choix. Deux d'entre nous resterons ici pour protéger le bateau (ce qui consiste à foutre le camp vite fait au large si quelqu'un fait mine de nous attaquer…) Robin…

- Je comprends. Répondit calmement la brune. Il faut récolter des informations sur ce qui est arrivé à nos compagnons, je suis la plus compétente dans ce domaine. Je saurai passer inaperçue.

- Line et moi garderont le navire, et on essayera de faire croire à ceux qui nous observerons que tu es avec nous. C'est essentiel pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien, on est sûrement surveillées. Si on te voit descendre seule du bateau, tu seras peut-être suivie.

Line hocha la tête en guise d'approbation puis prit la parole :

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais tout tourne autour de ce foutu phare, ils doivent faire ça à longueur de temps, attirer les gens pour les attaquer… Alors voila mon avis : ils vont revenir pour nous, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et pas plus tard que demain matin. Ils nous laissent mijoter en ce moment. Ca les amuse. Pourquoi, ça je n'en sais rien mais vous avez vu dehors il n'y a rien, et il n'y a aucun bateau au large. Ils savent qu'on ne partira pas sans les autres. Ils se disent qu'ils ont le temps pour nous, mais nous, il faut qu'on règle ça cette nuit !

L'air grave, les trois femmes se regardèrent. C'était vrai. Pas le droit à l'erreur.

- Donnez moi trois heures. Déclara Robin en se levant.

--

--

Nami sortit la première sur le pont. La nuit était plutôt fraîche, ce qui justifiait parfaitement la large cape qu'elle portait. Elle se posta à l'avant près de la rambarde, face à la forêt et commença à crier le nom de ses amis, les mains en porte-voix :

- Zorro !! Luffy !! Usopp !! Où êtes-vous ?

Line apparût à son tour, vêtue d'un long manteau dont la capuche et relevée. Le même vêtement que portait la longue et fine silhouette de Robin, juste derrière elle. La blonde rejoignit Nami et appela avec elle :

- Où êtes-vous ?! Luffy !! Chopper !! Sanji !! Franky !!…

Elle continuèrent ainsi une quinzaine de minutes, éclairées seulement par une petite lanterne que tenait Nami. On pouvait apercevoir dans leur dos la silhouette de Robin, quelque peu masquée par l'ombre, mais faisant clairement les cent pas derrière ses amies.

Line toucha l'épaule de Nami :

- Ca ne sert à rien, ils ne peuvent sûrement pas nous entendre…

- Je crois que tu as raison… Souffla la navigatrice. Rentrons. Tu es d'accord Robin ?

Pour toute réponse, la forme sombre au long manteau se dirigea lentement vers l'entrée du couloir menant aux cabines. Line la devança et leur ouvrit la porte.

Une fois de retour dans la cuisine, Line posa sur le rebord d'une chaise le manteau qu'elle avait maintenu en lévitation sur le pont. Elle se laissa tomber ensuite lourdement sur une chaise, et Nami fit de même.

- Et maintenant on fait quoi ?

- On attend… Répondit la navigatrice. On n'a pas plus que ça à faire.

--

--

Robin s'était éclipsée en toute tranquillité par l'arrière du bateau pendant que ses compagnes s'égosillaient. Entièrement vêtue de noir, elle avait profité de l'obscurité pour s'introduire dans la forêt sans bruit et s'approchait lentement de la zone du phare. Plus elle progressait, plus elle se disait que la mise en scène qu'elles avaient orchestrées pour détourner l'attention sur son départ était bien inutile. En effet, il n'y avait pas un chat autour du navire. Line avait eu raison : leurs ennemis avaient du penser qu'elles ne quitteraient pas l'île sans les autres…

L'archéologue du Thousand Sunny parvint au bout d'une heure de marche furtive à l'autre bout de la finalement petite forêt qui séparait la crique du reste de l'île.

Elle resta dans l'ombre des arbres pour observer un instant le curieux spectacle qui se déroulait devant elle. Le phare était entièrement illuminé, il trônait ainsi fièrement non pas au bout d'un quai mais en plein milieu d'une place qui devait faire office de port.

Il n'y avait qu'une double porte pour y entrer, et elle était gardée par deux gaillards impassibles malgré l'ambiance festive régnant sur la place qui grouillait de monde. Robin ne manqua pas de noter qu'ils étaient armés jusqu'aux dents. Ils portaient des épées et des dagues mais ce n'étaient pas les seules armes disponibles en cas d'urgence sur cette place.

Robin ne fut pas surprise de voir entreposés sur une planche soutenue par des tréteaux une quinzaine d'arbalètes très spéciales. A côté de chacune d'elles, un petit tas de fléchettes qui, l'archéologue en était persuadée, contenaient la substance qui avait permis d'endormir en une seconde chacun des membres de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille.

A gauche se trouvait un long quai avec de nombreuses barques et voiliers, et de l'autre côté ce qui semblait être un grand campement plutôt qu'un village. Quelques petites maisons étaient disposées à côté du phare et de nombreuses tentes étaient éparpillées tout autour d'elles. De larges tables ornées de nappes blanches étaient disposées au pied du phare. Sur la plupart se trouvaient de grands plats remplis de victuailles ainsi que de nombreuses bouteilles de vin et de rhum.

« Et bien, au moins il y en a qui s'amusent ce soir… » Murmura ironiquement Robin en se glissant derrière un arbre plus proche. Elle calcula mentalement qu'avec le trajet pour arriver jusqu'ici, elle avait à peu près une heure devant elle avant de devoir repartir pour être de retour au bout des trois heures promises à ses camarades. Au milieu de la place, un groupe d'hommes était assis autour d'une table, il riaient bruyamment en se passant chacun leur tour une liasse de feuilles de journal. Robin réalisa subitement que la foule était presque entièrement constituée d'hommes. Elle n'avait vu que quatre ou cinq femmes depuis qu'elle était arrivée, sur un groupe qu'elle estimait à vue de nez à plus de deux cents personnes. Ces femmes faisaient le service en réapprovisionnant les tables en nourriture, elles entraient et sortaient des maisons les bras chargés et ne semblaient pas partager la joie de leurs concitoyens masculins, elles ne semblaient d'ailleurs pas vraiment conviées à leur petite fête.

Robin essaya de se rapprocher au maximum de la place, elle profita du passage d'un homme entre deux âges coiffé d'un vieux béret râpé tirant une petite charrette remplie de tonneaux de rhum pour grimper à l'arrière et se cacher entre deux barils. Par chance, l'homme fut interpellé par un homme de la table que Robin avait remarquée et il abandonna sa charrette aux abords de la place. Robin se trouva alors à distance idéale pour utiliser ses pouvoirs.

L'homme qui avait appelé le « chauffeur » de Robin fit asseoir le nouveau venu et lui servit un verre de vin. Robin commença par faire pousser une oreille au bas de sa chaise, de façon à pouvoir saisir toutes les subtilités de leur conversation discrètement.

- Alors c'est toi qui es de corvée ce soir Hank ? Demanda-t-il, manifestement ivre.

- Et oui… Répondit le propriétaire de la charrette. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Il faut bien que quelqu'un vous apporte de quoi vous saouler ! Surtout toi Dean !

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Ouaip vieux dit un autre des convives. C'est qu'on fait pas une prise pareille tous les jours ! Ca c'est sûr ! Combien on a dit pour le capitaine déjà?

Robin entendit un bruit de papier froissé. Une nouvelle voix s'éleva :

- 300 millions !! Je crois bien que c'est notre plus belle prise les gars ! Et trop facile en plus, l'a rien compris le pauvre !

- Tu devrais pas te vanter toi ! Lança un autre convive. Quand on les a vu arriver on s'est pas méfiés mais ils étaient sacrément résistants ! On sait que la drogue est moins efficace avalée qu'en piqûre mais on leur a fait gober de quoi assommer un cheval chacun ! Et ils bougeaient encore !! On n'a pas pu lui prendre ses lames à l'autre, même à moitié endormi il s'y accrochait comme un beau diable misère !! J'vous dis pas…

L'homme souffla bruyamment pour illustrer son propos.

Robin, intéressée au plus haut point par la conversation qui se tenait non loin d'elle, se risqua à faire pousser un œil sur le béret du propriétaire de la charrette pour voir ce qui était posé sur la table. Comme elle s'y attendait, la liasse de feuilles de papier était en fait les avis de recherche des membres de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille. Elle remarqua que le sien et ceux de Line et Nami étaient séparés des autres. Elle voyait distinctement leurs trois visages alignés sur la nappe blanche.

Pendant ce temps, la conversation continuait à table.

Un jeune homme était épouvanté par la révélation qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

- Quoi ? Vous lui avez laissé ses armes ?! Mais c'est dangereux ! Ils les ont tous gardées ?

- Y a aucun danger, on les repiqueras pour les sortir de la cage. Ca risque rien.

- Mais s'ils arrivent à sortir ? Insista le garçon.

- Ecoute gamin. Lui répondit sèchement le dénommé Dean. T'es pas là depuis longtemps donc c'est normal que tu flippes mais je vais te dire, cette cage, on a mis des mois avant de pouvoir se la payer, je peux te dire qu'on a du s'en farcir des bandes de pirates minables pour ça, mais maintenant on peut s'attaquer aux pointures. Cette cage, même s'il s'y mettent tous ensemble ils en sortiront jamais. Elle est épaisse et indestructible : c'est du granit marin, avec une vraie serrure de coffre-fort. Je peux te dire que ça rigole pas, c'est pas compliqué ils ont les mêmes à Impel Down si tu veux tout savoir ! Ils resteront en haut de ce phare aussi longtemps qu'on le voudra. Fais moi confiance va !

Le jeune homme ne semblait pas complètement rassuré, mais il acquiesça poliment, intimidé.

- Et les filles elles sont comment ? Lança un nouvel arrivant en déposant sur la table un énorme jambon qui aurait sûrement fait saliver Luffy à des kilomètres.

- Regarde ça ! Répondit Dean en faisant glisser vers lui les avis de recherche des trois femmes. C'est pas beau ça ?

L'homme siffla d'admiration.

- Et béééé… Et ben j'espère que ça va marcher !!

- Pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas ? Lâcha un autres des convives, irrité. Ca marche toujours. C'est toutes les mêmes. Ce sera pas différent des autres fois.

- Je ne sais pas… Regardez celle-là.. 80 millions… Ce n'est pas n'importe qui quand même, Nico Robin… elle est connue en plus, elle a des pouvoirs… C'est dangereux de la garder, moi je la livrerais avec les autres…

- On a ce qu'il faut pour les pouvoirs des fruits du démon. On lui collera les bracelets, point barre.

- Et l'autre… « Lily l'ensorceleuse » ? Ca veut dire quoi ? C'est une espèce de sorcière ?

Dean frappa du point sur la table, visiblement excédé.

- Bon ça suffit les conneries ! Les sorcières ça n'existe pas ! Les pouvoirs bizarres c'est toujours un fruit du démon. Non mais sérieusement vous vous croyez où ? Dans un conte de fées ?! On va les chopper comme on fait d'habitude, on a tous les gars de leur équipage, elles flipperont et se rendront comme les autres c'est clair ?! Elles balisent toutes dans ces cas là. On sait que c'est un gros équipage, on n'est pas débiles, c'est pour ce genre de pirates qu'on a acheté cette putain de cage alors je veux plus vous entendre vous plaindre !!

Robin compris à la réaction de l'assemblée que ce Dean devait compter parmi les leaders de ce groupe. Tous se turent et s'enfoncèrent dans leurs chaises respectives. Petit à petit, ils lancèrent d'autres sujets de conversation anodins et l'ambiance revint à la fête.

L'archéologue se douta à partir de cet instant qu'elle n'en apprendrait pas plus ce soir. Elle se recroquevilla derrière les tonneaux encore entreposés dans la charrette et attendit que son « chauffeur » décide de repartir. Elle espérait que les tonneaux qui la cachaient ne seraient pas déchargés immédiatement, car si c'était le cas, elle devrait assurément se battre pour s'enfuir.

Les quelques deux cents hommes qui peuplaient la place n'effrayaient pas plus que ça Robin, le moment n'était juste pas venu.

Elle savait à présent où étaient retenus leur amis, et il lui fallait retourner au plus vite au bateau pour élaborer un plan. Elle pouvait échapper à ces hommes, même nombreux, mais leur tenir tête tout en essayant de forcer l'entrée du phare pour ensuite aller essayer de libérer les autres, c'était tout de même un autre paire de manches.

Elle dut patienter une bonne vingtaine de minutes, avant que la charrette ne se remette en mouvement. Elle se hissa le plus loin possible, se dissimulant derrière le tonneau le plus éloigné du bord, ce qui lui permit de ne pas être découverte quand on déchargea quelques barils pour en recharger des vides.

Quand elle risqua un regard à l'extérieur, la charrette avait fait demi-tour et se dirigeait vers le point où Robin avait embarqué. C'était le moment où jamais, elle se glissa au sol rapidement et se précipita vers les arbres qui lui avaient permis de se dissimuler à son arrivée.

Elle allait continuer son chemin sans demander son reste quand un cri la fit sursauter.

Elle se tapit dans l'ombre d'un vieil arbre de nouveau et observa une triste scène.

Une jeune fille qui ne devait pas dépasser 13 ou 14 ans était tombée à genoux. Elle ramassait fébrilement des débris de verres éparpillés sur le sol. Debout à côté d'elle, un homme gras et rouge de colère la rouait de coup de pieds en lui hurlant dessus :

- Espèce de bonne à rien ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que le rhum est gratuit ? Et la vaisselle ? Elle est gratuite ? J'en ai marre de tes conneries espère d'empotée !!

La jeune fille pleurait mais ne disait rien. Son corps tressaillait à chaque coup reçus mais elle ne réagissait pas, se contentant de rassembler le plus vite possible les débris des verres qu'elle avait apparemment laissé tomber du plateau renversé à côté d'elle.

L'homme la saisit soudain par le col de sa robe et la jeta violemment à deux mètres de lui. Elle tomba lourdement sur le dos, en laissant échapper un petit cri de surprise et de douleur.

- Toi ! Hurla-t-il en s'avançant l'air menaçant vers elle. On aurait du te laisser couler avec la barque pourrie qui vous servait de bateau à toi et ton équipage! Même ton capitaine valait pas 10 millions ! Il nous a même pas rapporté ce que tu nous coûtes.. aaa arrgg

Le type tomba en avant en serrant son cou, il semblait étouffer. Il sentait comme une main enserrant sa carotide, mais c'était impossible... Il se roula par terre paniqué, crachotant, essayant désespérément d'aspirer un peu d'air.

Ce n'est que lorsque l'homme s'évanouit que Robin lâcha prise. Ulcérée, elle regarda la jeune fille se relever péniblement et s'éloigner, tremblante. L'archéologue se retourna et entra dans la forêt, les poings serrés. « Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre. Non rien du tout » Marmonna-t-elle alors qu'elle disparaissait dans le noir.

--

--

L'archéologue mis moins de quarante-cinq minutes à rejoindre la crique. Elle progressait beaucoup plus vite qu'à l'aller, maintenant convaincue que personne ne surveillait le bateau. A peine fut-elle sur le pont que Nami, suivie de près par Line, surgit devant-elle, paniquée.

- Hééé mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? On va te voir tu es folle !!

- C'est bon, ne vous inquiétez pas. Répondit simplement la brune en se dirigeant vers l'intérieur.

De nouveau réunies dans la cuisine, Line et Nami écoutèrent le récit de Robin, passablement déconcertées.

- Alors ils pensent qu'on va se rendre ? Demanda la rouquine.

- Qu'on va flipper parce qu'il n'y a plus d'hommes dans l'équipage ? Ajouta Line, sidérée.

- C'est incroyablement sexiste! Rugit la navigatrice.

- Si ça te choque, attend de voir ce qu'on nous réserve pour la suite. Ils gardent certaines femmes des équipages qu'ils démantèlent pour en faire des espèces de boniches. Tout simplement répugnant. Je ne préfère pas imaginer la liste des tâches de ces demoiselles…

- Voyez-vous ça ! Fulmina Line. J'aimerais bien voir ça!!

Robin leur raconta l'épisode de la jeune fille et des verres cassés.

Elle écoutèrent dégoûtées, et n'en furent que plus déterminées à exécuter le plan qu'elles avaient commencé à mettre au point à partir des indications recueillies par la brune.

--

--

L'aube n'était pas encore là, mais c'était une question de minutes. La place, qui était encore très animée quelques heures auparavant, était à présent plongée dans le silence. A présent, les habitants du campement dormaient presque tous à poings fermés. Mais pas tous. Loin de là. Une garde attentive était maintenue devant le phare et dans un large périmètre autour. Les hommes chargés de la surveillance avaient l'habitude de cet exercice, qui était devenu une routine au fil du temps. Les prisonniers changeaient. La procédure, non. Personne ne s'enfuyait jamais du phare. Pas depuis l'acquisition de cette cage fabuleuse qui les rendraient tous riches. Ca non.

Malgré l'heure plus que matinale, il faisait chaud, le temps était radieux ces derniers jours. Certains lève-tôt se promenaient sur les quais en profitant de la brise légère qui venait de l'océan. Le petit homme brun et rondouillard responsable de la garde pour la matinée s'ennuyait ferme. Il faisait encore trop sombre pour voir quoi que ce soit à l'horizon, mais ça allait bientôt s'arranger. Il aimait observer les remous de l'océan au petit matin, c'était même un de ses passe-temps favoris. Il se lançait souvent de petits défis : dans quel direction va s'envoler cette mouette ? De quelle hauteur sera la prochaine vague ?

Il attendait donc avec impatience que le jour soit levé pour enfin cesser de s'ennuyer. Quelle plaie de devoir monter la garde… Comme si c'était nécessaire en plus… Vraiment ridicule. Plumer un équipage de demeurés c'est si facile…

Il patienta donc, et quand derrière lui un de ses camarades vint éteindre les derniers lampions qui éclairaient la place, il fut surpris de le voir. Il ne s'était pas aperçu que le jour était presque complètement levé, alors que c'était justement sur cela qu'il était concentré depuis une heure ! Il regarda la mer et compris ce qu'il avait induit dans l'erreur. On aurait dit que le ciel était coupé en deux. Alors que derrière lui le village commençait à s'illuminer sous le soleil blanc du matin, le port était encore presque entièrement plongé dans l'ombre !

« Quelle drôle de tempête qui se lève là » songea le garde. « Mince il a l'air de faire super beau dans la forêt c'est bizarre ça.. »

Le ciel au dessus des quais était couvert de nuages incroyablement sombres. Cela gênait la vue bien sûr, mais ce n'était rien comparé au brouillard.

Un brouillard dense et lourd. Un brouillard qui s'étendait de plus en plus. Contre le vent.

Un brouillard pas naturel du tout.


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonsoir!!_

_Déjà le chapitre 13! J'avais trop de choses à dire cette fois j'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à clore ce chapitre! et misère il est super long! je m'en aperçois maintenant je suis dé-so-lée!_

_Le combat a commencé! Enfin! J'aime bien quand ça bouge de temps en temps. Et là, et bien j'ai prévu du remue-ménage pour la suite. Heure de gloire ou de désespoir pour Line dans le prochain chapitre? Il est temps de voir ce que cette fille a dans le ventre! Non mais ça se mérite un capitaine au chapeau de paille non?! ;-)_

_Comme toujours, merci infiniment de me lire, je déguste avidement chaque review!! c'est une drogue! _

_des commentaires! des commentaires! :-))))))))  
_

_bonne lectuuuuure! _

**13. Bourrasque et coup de chaleur**

Chopper roula sur le côté et grommela. Il faisait froid. Il sentit une brise glacée caresser son dos. Il tendit mollement le bras pour essayer d'attraper sa couverture mais n'y parvint pas. Le jeune docteur n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux pour regarder de quel côté sa couverture était tombée. Il se trouvait dans une sorte de demi-sommeil et pouvait encore se rendormir facilement, mais s'il se levait pour farfouiller sous le lit où avait à coup sûr (cela arrivait bien souvent) glissé sa couverture, il allait se réveiller complètement. Le renne fit donc de son mieux pour ignorer la fraîcheur environnante, bien qu'elle soit assez anormale.

Mais elle était beaucoup moins anormale que le ronflement sonore qui retentit soudain, tirant cette fois-ci Chopper du sommeil. Il se frotta les yeux, se demandant pourquoi quelqu'un s'était installé dans son infirmerie pour y dormir. "Personne ne fait jamais ça!" Pensa-t-il en ouvrant les yeux, qu'il écarquilla, l'air incrédule.

Il ne se trouvait pas dans son infirmerie. Et il n'y avait pas une personne qui dormait à côté de lui mais cinq. Alors qu'il contemplait ses amis affalés à même le sol tout autour de lui, la mémoire lui revint, et elle n'apportait pas de bonnes nouvelles.

- Réveillez vous!! Cria le petit renne. Réveillez-vous!! Il fit le tour de la cellule en distribuant des coups de pied à ses camarades. DEBOUT!!

Essoufflé et paniqué, il s'appuya contre les barreaux de l'énorme cage qui les retenait. Il glissa immédiatement sur le sol avec mollesse. Il rassembla ses forces et s'écarta des barreaux. Il recouvra presque instantanément toute son énergie, ce qui le plongea de plus belle dans la panique. Du granit marin. Oh non. Il s'était déjà mis à espérer qu'à eux tous ils arriveraient à sortir de là en force, mais son espoir fondait à présent comme neige au soleil. Il se remit donc à bousculer les autres.

- Allez réveillez-vous!!

La pièce était large et circulaire. La cage occupait un peu moins de la moitié de la salle. Chopper put voir qu'on n'avait pas seulement monté une barrière pour séparer la pièce en deux, non, cela aurait été trop facile... La cage épousait la forme de la pièce et ses barreaux étroits recouvraient tout, chaque parcelle de mur, ainsi qu'une large lucarne qui se prolongeait aussi du côté du mur extérieur à la cage. Les prisonniers pouvaient donc regarder tout à leur aise à l'extérieur, mais inutile de penser à sortir par là. Les barreaux étaient juste suffisamment espacés pour qu'on voie ce qui se passait au travers, mais même Luffy au meilleur de sa forme et sans la présence de granit marin n'aurait pu s'étirer suffisamment pour passer entre eux…

L'autre moitié de la pièce était aussi divisée en deux. Une trappe de métal se trouvait près du mur, elle était fermée par un petit cadenas. De l'autre côté, trois cloisons avaient été montées contre le mur pour créer une petite pièce à l'intérieur de cette grande salle. Sur l'une d'elles se trouvait une porte de bois, fermée elle aussi. Une petite plaque était accrochée à la porte sur laquelle était accrochées plusieurs jeux de clés.

Peu à peu, les pirates s'éveillèrent.

- J'ai faiiiim! Dit Luffy en s'étirant.

- La ferme! J'ai sommeil! Fit Zorro à sa droite.

- Humm Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là vous autres? Grogna Franky en se frottant les yeux.

- On est prisonniers!! S'écria Chopper. Vous ne vous rappelez pas? Franky!

Le charpentier se frotta la tête. Il se souvint de la piqûre qu'il avait ressentie alors qu'il vérifiait la coque du Thousand Sunny avec Chopper. Il s'était retourné, et deux hommes s'étaient jetés sur lui. Puis tout était noir…

- Merde… Finit-il par dire. On s'est bien fait avoir… Il parcourut des yeux la salle. Oh la vache! Vous êtes tous là?!

- C'est pas vrai… Dit Zorro en se levant. On est parti visiter le village et des gens nous ont invité à manger avec eux… Après je me souviens plus de grand-chose. On s'est fait empoisonner sûrement. Je crois qu'on nous as poussé dans une charrette, des gars ont voulu m'arracher mes armes, ça je m'en rappelle. Ils ont attaqué le bateau? On s'est tous fait choper?

- Les filles ne sont pas là. Dit Chopper, l'air inquiet.

- Quoi? Eclata Sanji, mais où est-ce qu'elles sont? Je me suis fait attaquer dans la forêt, tu devais rester avec Line-chérie et Nami-adorée espèce de bon à rien! Cria-t-il en donnant un coup à Usopp.

- Mais c'est ta faute! Si tu n'étais pas parti cueillir tes champignons débiles on serait encore avec elles!

Luffy se leva à son tour et s'approcha des barreaux.

- Laisse tomber c'est du granit marin… Le prévint Chopper.

- Et ben…. Dit doucement le capitaine.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire? Hurla Sanji. Les filles sont toutes seules! Elles ont sûrement été capturées aussi! Elles ont besoin d'aide! Elles ont besoin de MOI!!

- Et quoi tu crois que je m'inquiète pas?! Faut trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici!

- Et comment tu comptes faire hein?! T'as vu l'épaisseur de ces barreaux? C'est carrément des poteaux!! Tout ça c'est de ta faute!

- Je peux trancher de l'acier, mais du granit marin, et aussi épais, y a pas moyen… Commenta Zorro en examinant la cage.

- La ferme! C'est aussi de ta faute! Si vous n'aviez pas voulu faire les malins et aller visiter ce stupide village en pleine nuit on n'en serait pas là! Mes princesses sont en danger à cause de vous!

- N'importe quoi! On y est pour rien! Ils sont venus vous capturer au bateau vous!

Mais Sanji était dans une colère noire.

- C'est entièrement de ta faute! Je te l'avais dit! Je savais bien que t'inventerais un truc pour remettre en danger Line! Deux fois ça t'a pas suffit!

- Je ne ferais jamais rien qui la mettrait en danger!! Hurla Luffy. Répète ça que je te casse la...

--

--

- Vous en faites du boucan! J'préfèrerais que vous la fermiez! Fit soudain une voix rauque.

Les pirates cessèrent de se disputer et se tournèrent vers celui qui venait d'apparaître.

Il s'agissait d'un homme de taille moyenne, mais particulièrement massif qui venait apparemment de sortir de la petite pièce. Ses cheveux d'un blond sale étaient coupés très courts, il portait un vieux pantalon tâché et une chemise délavée, avec une veste brune couverte de poches mais aussi de trous. A sa ceinture était accroché un fouet de cuir noir, qu'il caressait amoureusement de la main gauche.

- Qui êtes vous? Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait là? Demanda Usopp.

- Laisse nous sortir enfoiré!! Cria Luffy sans retenue.

- Du calme moucheron! Dit sèchement le nouveau venu. Tu sortiras dans un jour ou deux, faut pas t'en faire comme ça!

Il éclata d'un rire gras avant de continuer :

- Vous n'aimez pas votre chambre? Ah ah ah. Pourtant vous êtes au sommet d'un phare, vous devriez en profiter, la vue est imprenable!

Il désigna la grande lucarne du regard.

- On est dans le phare? Demande Chopper.

- Je viens de te le dire crétin. T'es une drôle de bestiole toi au fait. On savait pas trop quoi faire de toi. Tu vaux que dalle en plus…

- Il vaut plus que toi lourdaud! s'écria Franky.

- Tu ferais bien de te calmer toi aussi. Si vous êtes encore en vie tous autant que vous êtes, c'est uniquement parce que vous valez un peu plus chers vivants alors faites gaffe! Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est attendre bien sagement que les marines viennent vous chercher. Pas plus compliqué que ça.

- On s'en fout de ta vie! Lâcha Luffy. Laisse nous sortir que je t'éclate!

- T'es pas très malin toi, tu crois que c'est la meilleure manière de me convaincre?! J'arrive pas à croire qu'un gamin débile comme toi soit capitaine…

- Va te faire voir!!

- Où sont les femmes de notre équipage? Demanda Sanji. J'espère pour vous que personne ne les a touchées…

L'homme dessina un grand sourire mauvais sur son visage.

- T'en fais pas gamin, on sait s'occuper des dames ici! Hi hi hi hi. On va les cueillir dans la journée, on les a laissé cogiter histoire qu'elles paniquent un peu. Mais ça m'étonnerait que vous les revoyez un jour…On s'est dit qu'on allait les garder pour nous, toutes les trois. Soyez heureux, elles ne seront pas exécutées…

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire?! Cria Zorro en serrant les barreaux de la cage.

- T'excites pas comme ça mon grand…

- Foutez leur la paix!! Hurla Luffy.

- Ouuuh mais c'est qu'ils sont pas partageurs ceux là… Railla le gros type. Mais on vous a pas demandé votre avis les gars. Ces trois nanas sont des bombes, ça serait trop dommage de laisser le gouvernement leur couper leurs jolies têtes. On dira qu'elles se sont enfuies. Soyez reconnaissants pour ça déjà et fermez votre grande…

Il fut interrompu par le bruit d'un grand coup de tonnerre.

- C'est quoi ça? Demanda-t-il tout haut en se dirigeant vers la lucarne. Arrivé devant la fenêtre, il se pencha, et se mit à parler tout seul, l'air surpris "Mais qu'est-ce que…"

Les pirates se tassèrent se leur côté de la lucarne pour voir ce qui se passait dehors.

Zorro, Sanji et Luffy furent les premiers arrivés. Le capitaine essaya de regarder sans toucher les barreaux, ce qui n'était pas un exercice facile avec les autres qui poussaient derrière lui.

Ils s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient pratiquement au sommet du phare. A leurs pieds, un grand port s'étendait. Il y avait pas mal de monde, certains s'étaient arrêtés pour regarder l'océan, qui offrait un spectacle inhabituel.

Une nappe de brouillard terriblement épaisse s'étendait sur plusieurs centaines de mètres aux abords des quais. De la hauteur à laquelle ils se trouvaient, ce brouillard paraissait encore plus bizarre, car ils pouvaient voir le soleil radieux qui brillait juste au dessus de lui, sans l'ombre d'un nuage de pluie ou de brume.

Le gardien ne comprenait pas non plus cet étrange phénomène. Il continuait à réfléchir tout haut.

- Ben c'est fou ça, le temps n'est pas à la pluie pourtant. D'où il venait ce coup de tonnerre?!

Zorro et Sanji se regardèrent. Ils connaissaient une personne capable de produire éclairs et tonnerre à la demande. Ils se firent signe mutuellement de garder le silence pour ne pas alerter le garde. Mais c'était sans compter sur…

- Hé les gars! Ca doit être Nami!! S'écria Luffy avant de prendre un double coup de poing de ses deux compagnons.

- Quel abruti!! Grogna Zorro. Si elle se fait choper j'te…

Mais le gardien n'avait pas entendu. Un évènement qui retint beaucoup plus son attention se produit subitement à l'extérieur.

Soudain, le tonnerre gronda et un éclair violent s'abattit sur une table devant le phare. Les pirates ne le voyaient pas de là où ils étaient, mais il s'agissait de l'établi sur lequel les arbalètes et les fléchettes empoisonnées étaient entreposées.

Paniqué, les hommes sur les quais tentèrent de sauver certaines de leurs précieuses armes mais l'éclair les avait carbonisées et fait fondre les munitions en un instant.

Sur quelques minutes, la place se remplit d'hommes. Sans comprendre, ils virent s'abattre sur eux une nouvelle salve d'éclairs, détruisant tout sur leur passage. Certains fuirent sans demander leurs restes, mais la plupart sortirent leurs armes par réflexe, sentant quelque chose d'anormal. Cela ressemblait plus à une attaque qu'à une simple tempête. Cela dit, ils étaient incapables de comprendre comment il était possible d'envoyer des éclairs comme ça.

Le gardien était en pleine panique :

- Mais c'est le déluge où quoi?! S'écria-t-il. C'est quoi ce truc?

La réponse à sa question apparut moins d'une minute après.

Le brouillard se "déplaça" littéralement comme animé d'une volonté propre et descendit légèrement. Il couvrit le bord des quais, et au dessus de la couche opaque, visible par tous, commença à apparaître…un mat.

Les chasseurs de primes comprirent qu'ils avaient vraiment à faire à une attaque, mais trop tard. Le navire, masqué par le brouillard, s'était déjà approché beaucoup trop prêt.

Les hommes se regroupèrent, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Ils envisagèrent beaucoup de possibilités, d'une attaque du gouvernement à une invasion de nouveaux pirates. Ils imaginaient des hordes d'hommes profitant du brouillard pour sauter sur le quai et essayèrent de se tenir prêts malgré la panique créée par les éclairs qui continuaient de s'abattre tout autour d'eux. Les seuls ennemis auxquels ils ne s'attendaient pas, étaient précisément ceux qui les attaquaient en ce moment.

Car sur le mat apparut progressivement une silhouette féminine faisant tournoyer un curieux bâton.

Nami sourit et cria :

"Beau temps n'est-ce pas? Finalement on a bien réfléchi et on ne va pas se rendre. Non. Ca ne me dit rien. Je préfère vous donner une petite leçon. On ne méprise pas les femmes de l'équipage du Chapeau De Paille. Erreur. Grave erreur. Oh, et j'ai une autre petite surprise pour vous…"

Elle sourit et sépara son Climat Tact en plusieurs parties qu'elle fit tournoyer de plus belle.

- Nami… Fit Zorro dans ses dents depuis la fenêtre de leur cellule. Elle ne devrait pas s'exposer autant. Ajouta-t-il.

- Ah ouais je la reconnais elle est des vôtres hein! Ah la petite peste elle va pas tarder à le regretter!! C'est pas des rigolos en bas je vous le dis!!

Les garçons se regardèrent en serrant les lèvres, de là où se trouvaient, ils ne pouvaient strictement rien faire.

En bas, Nami, toujours souriante, commençait à disparaître dans la brume. Elle disparut soudain complètement et le bateau se mit en mouvement presque immédiatement. Il reculait dans la nappe de brouillard, il disparaîtrait bientôt et il serait impossible d'y accéder tant que la brume était épaisse.

La voix de la navigatrice retentit de nouveau : "J'espère que vous apprécierez la surprise!!".

Le brouillard reculant avec Nami, les chasseurs de primes perplexes purent bientôt apercevoir le bout du quai, et la "surprise" que le Thousand Sunny était venu y déposer.

Deux silhouettes émergèrent de la brume. Deux femmes, l'une brune et vêtue de cuir noir de la tête au pied, l'autre blonde, portant un simple short en jean et un débardeur blanc, et dont les cheveux noués en queue de cheval semblaient interminables.

- Tu es prête Line? Tu n'es pas habituée au combat. Ca va aller? Demanda simplement Robin.

- Sans problème. Compte sur moi. Répondit la dernière recrue du Chapeau de Paille.

Elles se préparèrent à passer à l'attaque.

--

--

- Wooow trooop classe! Laissa échapper Sanji en voyant les deux filles apparaître.

- Je ne sais pas si Line est vraiment habituée à se battre! Dit Luffy l'air subitement inquiet.

- Et Nami est seule sur le bateau… Renchérit Zorro, tendu.

Sanji hocha la tête en se rongeant les ongles rageusement.

- Hé les gars! On se calme! Dit Franky avec un regard de reproche. Ce sont nos camarades. C'est normal qu'elles soient là. On aurait fait pareils. Alors un peu de confiance. Elles ne sont pas stupides.

- Oui mais… Commença Luffy.

- Je sais très bien ce qui t'inquiètes mais je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as fait de Line une pirate. Alors maintenant, assume. Déclara le charpentier. Et elle n'est pas sans défense, au contraire.

Luffy savait qu'il avait raison, mais quand il avait demandé à Line de l'accompagner, il n'avait envisagé qu'elle se retrouvait face à une centaine de types dangereux si vite. Et surtout de ne pas être là pour la protéger quand ça arriverait.

Quand les deux femmes s'avancèrent au devant des hommes qui les retenaient prisonniers, il ressentit un pincement à l'estomac auquel il n'était pas habitué.

--

--

Les chasseurs de primes se rassemblèrent autour de Robin et Line. Certains souriaient à présent. Ils avaient été surpris mais il ne s'agissait que de deux pauvres filles après tout.

Parmi ceux qui se trouvaient le plus près d'elles, Robin reconnut le visage de celui qui se faisait appeler Dean.

- Hé toi! Lança-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Répondit l'homme avec un air de défi.

- Nous sommes venus chercher nos camarades. On apprécierait que vous les libèreriez tout de suite sinon on va devoir aller les chercher nous-même.

- Je ne pense pas que tu croies vraiment qu'on va tranquillement vous obéir. Si ?

- Non pas vraiment. Mais je voulais que les choses soient claires. TRENTA FLEUR!!

Des bras poussèrent subitement sur le corps des hommes les plus proches d'elle. Ils s'enroulèrent autour des cous de leurs propriétaires, leur coupant le souffle.

La plupart s'effondrèrent tout de suite. Line et Robin coururent droit devant elles, piétinant certains de leurs ennemis au passage.

Il apparut vite que leur objectif était d'atteindre la porte du phare. Mais elle était bien gardée.

--

--

Nami manoeuvra le bateau de façon à être prête pour la suite des évènements. Elle n'aimait pas devoir laisser ses amies se battre seules, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle était la seule à pouvoir manœuvrer efficacement le navire. D'autant plus qu'elle ne perdait rien pour attendre, quand les chasseurs de primes comprendraient en quoi consistait le plan, ils se retourneraient contre le bateau. Leur moyen de fuite. C'était d'une logique implacable. Si la position de Nami était la plus sûre au début de l'opération, elle deviendrait aussi rapidement la plus dangereuse.

Entre le moment où Line pénètrerait dans le phare et celui où les garçons auront rejoint le bateau, elle et Robin seraient seules. Robin devait empêcher quiconque d'entrer dans le phare afin d'éviter que Line ne soit coincée entre les ennemis déjà présent dans la tour, et ceux qui la poursuivraient. Quant à Nami, elle allait devoir rapprocher le bateau de plus en plus pour que tout le monde puisse embarquer le moment venu. Si le brouillard la cachait, il l'empêchait aussi de voir sur le quai. Elle devrait le dissiper. Et serait alors une cible facile.

Elle frissonna en se demandant comment allaient les autres. Elle était inquiète pour chacun d'eux, mais ses pensées la ramenaient toujours à Zorro. Elle espérait qu'il allait bien. Elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il soit là…

--

--

Le gardien enrageait.

- Ah les garces! Comment osent-elles! C'est pour ça que je déteste les bonnes femmes!

Il regarda les pirates et passa ses nerfs sur eux :

- Et c'est pas la peine d'espérer quoi que ce soit vous tous! Elles n'arriveront pas jusqu'ici!

Se calmant un peu, il remonta la ceinture de son pantalon en ajoutant : "Mais je vais vous dire ça me plairait qu'elles montent me faire une petite visite vos copines, ouais j'aimerais bien voir ça tiens!!

Luffy serra les poings et allait répliquer mais Usopp lui posa une main sur le bras.

- Ignores-le. Regardons plutôt comment elles s'en sortent.

--

--

Robin, rompue malgré elle à ce genre de situation, trouvait que Line, à l'inverse novice, s'en sortait particulièrement bien. Elles progressaient vers l'entrée du phare toutes les deux dos à dos en se débarrassant des ennemis au fur et à mesure. Robin avait constaté avec satisfaction que Nami avait parfaitement visé. Le premier éclair que la navigatrice avait lancé avait réduit en bouillie les armes qu'elles redoutaient le plus : les arbalètes et leurs fléchettes empoisonnées. Pas de sieste prévue cet après-midi. Non merci.

Elle fit pousser une troisième jambe à l'homme qui courrait vers elle et lui fit un croche-patte qui le fit s'affaler lourdement dans la poussière. A ce moment, Robin reçut un coup d'épée qu'elle dévia un peu trop tard et récolta une courte estafilade sur le bras. L'auteur de cette coupure n'eut pas le temps de se féliciter de son geste, deux mains lui coupèrent la respiration. Robin se réprimanda intérieurement : à trop s'occuper de ce que faisait sa camarade, elle manquait de vigilance.

Pour le moment, personne n'avait réussi à toucher Line. Tous ceux qui s'approchaient d'elles repartaient instantanément d'où ils venaient, la plupart dans de spectaculaires vols planés. Line savait qu'elle devait économiser ses forces pour l'ascension du phare, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle y trouverait. Elle n'essayait donc pas de faire preuve d'originalité et utilisait son pouvoir de la manière la plus simple qu'elle connaissait : elle se contentait de pousser violemment tout ce qui s'approchait d'elle. Une technique simple mais efficace : Le duo se trouva bientôt aux portes du phare.

Comme Nami, Line n'avait pas le choix. Elle ne pourrait jamais faire face aussi bien que Robin à la centaine d'hommes (au moins) qu'il restait sur la place. C'était donc à elle de grimper dans le phare et de tâcher de libérer les autres.

Les deux pirates se mirent complètement dos à dos. Line se trouvait face à la porte. Les deux hommes qui la gardaient s'avancèrent vers elle, menaçants. Il faisaient tous les deux au moins trois têtes de plus que la jeune fille. Elle se demanda vaguement comment elle pourrait soulever une masse pareille. Finalement, elle opta pour une autre solution. Elle posa les yeux sur les deux hommes et soudain, leurs tuniques s'enflammèrent. Ils se mirent tous les deux à hurler et filèrent à toute vitesse vers le quai où ils se jetèrent à l'eau sans autre forme de procès. La porte était donc libre. Et elle n'était pas fermée à clé.

Line pénétra dans le phare et Robin recula vers la porte. Elle cria : "DIEZ Y SEIS FLEUR!" et des mains surgirent de la porte du phare, coupant tout passage à ceux qui auraient voulu suivre sa camarade.

- Bon, à nous! Déclara-t-elle à l'intention de ceux qui auraient le courage de l'approcher.

--

--

- Comment elle a fait ça? Elle leur a lancé un truc?!

Le gardien regardait en bas, tout comme les pirates, quand Line fit s'enflammer les tenues des gardes. Il n'avait pas bien saisi ce qui venait de se passer, et même Luffy comprit qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de lui expliquer.

Mais le garde n'insista pas, il s'éloigna finalement de la fenêtre, les mains dans les poches.

- Hum... Dit-il. A votre place, je n'espèrerais pas trop quand même les gars… On n'est pas exactement tous seuls dans le phare vous voyez… Elle ne risque pas d'être là tout de suite… Enfin si elle ne se fait pas balancer par une fenêtre avant d'arriver en haut!!

Il éclata d'un rire mauvais alors que les garçons serraient les dents.

- Sympa de m'envoyer la blonde! J'adore les blondinettes! Je sens qu'on va s'éclater tous les deux.

Il caressa doucement son fouet qu'il détacha ensuite de sa ceinture.

- C'est dingue ça… Elle croit qu'elle va réussir à vous sortir de là? Comme ça? Ah vraiment je trouve ça hilarant les gars! HILARANT!! Les gars qui sont dans le phare en ce moment, c'est des sous-fifres vous voyez? Et ce n'est pas mon cas. Ca sera pas la même chanson ici si elle arrive jusqu'ici.

Il partit dans un fou rire qui sembla durer une éternité aux membres de l'équipage.

- Vous voyez la serrure de la cage là? Dit le garde en désignant la porte. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?

Franky baissa les yeux vers la serrure et laissa échapper une exclamation.

- Oh misère…

- Quoi? Quoi? Demanda Usopp, fébrile.

- C'est toi le charpentier c'est ça? Demanda le gardien au cyborg avec mépris. Puis il s'adressa à Usopp. Ton pote vient de comprendre que la petite blonde va galérer. Comme tu le vois, il n'y a pas qu'une serrure…

En effet, en y faisant attention, on voyait en plus d'une serrure classique de porte blindée un petit cadran avec une roulette semblable à ceux qu'on trouve sur les coffres forts.

Le gardien sourit en voyant les regards dépités des prisonniers.

- Et oui, faut un code en plus de la clé. Donc pour résumer, même si (ce dont je doute) elle arrive à prendre la clé là-bas. Il montra du droit la plaque sur la porte où étaient entreposées des jeux de clés. Elle pourra pas l'utiliser sans avoir débloqué la serrure avec le bon code. Code, que bien sûr, en tant que responsable des prisonniers, JE suis seul à posséder.

Zorro commençait à voir où l'ignoble lourdaud voulait en venir. Il jeta un œil à Luffy qui commençait à fulminer. Apparemment, lui aussi voyait venir le coup.

Pendant ce temps, le gardien continuait à délirer :

- Remarquez, une jolie poupée comme ça, je pourrais envisager d'être gentil… A votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'elle serait prête à faire pour avoir ce code? Allez je suis sympa comme gars, j'en ai pas l'air mais je suis un grand romantique moi. Si elle est trèèès gentille avec moi, je consentirais à lui filer le premier chiffre. Ah ah ah ah !! Mais pour le deuxième, ça risque de lui coûter plus cher encore…

Il pouffa de rire et Luffy explosa, purement et simplement.

- Si tu la touches je te tue t'as compris gros porc?! Menaça-t-il. Il agrippa les barreaux en granit marin de la cage, ce qui le fit trébucher instantanément, augmentant encore plus sa colère.

L'homme regarda Luffy une minute, un sourcil levé, puis s'approcha de la cage.

- Et ben qu'est-ce qui se passe petit? C'est ta nana? C'est ça? T'inquiète je suis pas jaloux moi! hi hi hi

- Espèce de…

- Holà doucement gamin! On se calme! C'est la vie qu'est-ce que tu veux… Elle est bien trop mignonne pour toi de toute façon. Luffa donna un coup pied dans la cage, le contact avec le granit marin le fit presque tomber. Je t'ai dit de te calmer! Si tu continues, je prends même pas la peine de l'emmener derrière, et je m'amuse avec ta copine devant toi et tous tes potes! C'est ça que tu veux?!

- Tu es répugnant! Cria Sanji, horrifié. On te laissera jamais…

- Houuuu je suis terrifié dis moi! Ironisa le garde. Bon, vous savez quoi? Le vieux Ted va aller se faire beau dans sa petite chambre. Vous, vous la fermez et vous attendez. Si la jolie blonde arrive jusqu'ici, elle aura une petite surprise.

Il se colla à la grille pour être plus près de Luffy afin de s'adresser à lui :

- Te fais pas de souci gamin, on va s'amuser tous les deux. Elle va aimer. Sur et certain. Tu sais quoi? J'espère vraiment qu'elle va se débarrasser des autres et arriver jusqu'ici. J'adoore les blondes. Ouais. Hé mais ça nous fait un point commun. On est presque potes maintenant. Hé hé.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et retourna dans la petite pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Luffy ne hurlait plus. Il ne parlait plus. On aurait même dit qu'il ne respirait plus. Il restait figé, l'œil noir et les poings serrés, fixant la trappe qui risquait d'un moment à l'autre de s'ouvrir sur Line.

Pour les autres, la situation était gênante. Tous, et même Sanji à contrecoeur, se doutaient ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de leur capitaine. Et tous, s'inquiétaient presque autant que lui pour Line, mais aussi pour Robin et Nami. Chopper aurait voulu rassurer Luffy, mais comment le faire sans être indélicat? Luffy n'était pas "sensé" s'en faire plus pour une de ses camarades qu'une autre, et même si à l'instant présent il le savait plus que préoccupé par Line, il ne doutait pas que le jeune capitaine se faisait du souci aussi pour Nami et Robin.

Franky trancha à sa place. Faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer l'attitude de Luffy, il dit tout haut. "Je ne m'en fais pas, cette petite a de la ressource, si ce gros lard s'en approche, il se fera cramer aussi sec. Pareil pour les autres. En fait je n'aimerais pas me frotter à elles!"

Les autres acquiescèrent ils se rassemblèrent devant la lucarne pour voir ce qui se passait dehors.

--

--

Pour le moment, Robin tenait en respect un groupe d'homme devant la porte du phare, et le bateau était toujours masqué par le brouillard.

Ils ne pouvaient pas voir Line mais craignaient à chaque instant de voir passer par une fenêtre comme l'avait prévit le gros Ted. Soudain, plusieurs mètres en dessous d'eux, un grand bruit de verre cassé se fit entendre, et effectivement un corps fut propulsé à l'extérieur du phare par une fenêtre à leur gauche. Mais ce n'était pas celui de Line. Il s'agissait d'un homme armé d'une hachette qui dégringolait en hurlant. Les pirates ne pouvaient pas beaucoup de pencher mais ils aperçurent le visage de Line dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre. La jeune fille se pencha sur le rebord et regarda une main sur la bouche l'homme tomber. Elle avait l'air complètement épouvantée par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Heureusement, elle ne se trouvait pas encore assez haut pour que la chute soit mortelle.

- Elle a plus de ressources que je ne le pensais. Je suis impressionné. Dit Zorro.

Cette vision aurait du rassurer les pirates. Line était capable de parvenir jusqu'à eux. Mais Ted avait dit être bien plus fort que les autres gardiens, et si c'était vrai…

Timidement, Chopper, osa une remarque qui dans son esprit se voulait presque rassurante, fait des plus paradoxales dans leur situation : "Line, elle ne pourra pas rentrer avec le cadenas de la trappe, je veux dire…"

Luffy ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à la fameuse trappe. Il était le seul à savoir, pour l'avoir vue faire dans de plus agréables circonstances, que Line n'aurait aucun mal à se débarrasser du petit cadenas. Mais il savait que toute façon, le lourdaud serait prêt à lui ouvrir si elle arrivait jusque là.

C'était trop tard, elle se rapprochait.

Elle se rapprochait, et elle allait devoir se battre. Toute seule.


	14. Chapter 14

_Raaaa ça y est j'ai brisé mes propres règles, j'ai dépassé une semaine pour publier un nouveau chapitre!!_

_Mais c'est la faute de ce chapitre 14, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter!! J'avais trop de choses à y mettre! Et encore je n'ai pas tout mis! Pardon, promis, à partir de maintenant, les chapitres seront plus courts. Voila c'est dit. Et je vais m'y tenir!!_

_Non mais!! _

_Comme toujours, merci infiniment à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews! Que serais-je sans vous?! Ce chapitre a été difficile à écrire, autant dans le fond que la forme, car c'est pas évident de malmener ses personnages, alors sachez que vos commentaires m'ont vraiment aidée à aller au bout!!_

_J'ai vu une petite question dans la dernière review de devilangel7863 : Robin sera-t-elle casée? Malheureusement je ne peux pas encore répondre à cette question. J'ai des projets pour elle, cela ne fait aucun doute, mais je me demande encore si ce sera dans cette fic ou dans une autre. Quand à savoir avec qui elle pourrait être, et bien... raaa non je ne peux pas répondre!! _

_En tout cas, place à l'action dans ce chapitre! Certains de nos pirates passent un sale quart d'heure... Sauront-ils se relever et vaincre leurs ennemis?_

_Bonne lectuuuuuure!! _

**14. Etre un pirate**

Dès que Line eut refermé les lourdes portes du phare derrière elle, elle ressentit un énorme vide. L'escalier devant elle était éclairé de lanternes, la moitié d'entre elles étaient presque éteintes. Il était tôt, et personne n'avait eu le temps de venir les rallumer. Cela plongeait les lieux dans une semi obscurité glauque à souhaits.

Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point la présence de Robin à ses côtés avait été rassurante. Robin avait l'expérience du combat, et elle absolument pas. Ses plus hauts faits d'armes avaient été jusque là simplement de faire brûler tout autour d'elle en cas de panique. Et jamais elle n'avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour blesser qui que ce soit. Même aujourd'hui, quand elle avait enflammé les vêtements des deux gardes, cela avait été un acte pleinement réfléchi : elle savait qu'ils n'avaient de quelques mètres à parcourir pour atteindre le quai et donc l'eau, et avait tâché de garder le contrôle des flammes le plus longtemps possible pour éviter qu'elles ne se propagent, notamment jusqu'à leur cheveux. Etrangement, enflammer les cheveux d'un être humain terrifiait Line, bien plus que brûler n'importe quelle autre partie de son corps. Line ne s'expliquait pas ce mystère, mais était loin d'avoir le temps d'y réfléchir. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à l'entraînement qu'elle avait subit avec Dragon. Il ne lui avait appris qu'à se défendre. Rien de plus. Comme s'il pensait qu'elle n'était de toute façon pas faite pour se battre. Peut-être était-ce vrai… Et peut-être qu'elle n'était pas faite pour être pirate ? Peut-être que Luffy avait fait une erreur en lui proposant de les accompagner… Elle espérait tant que non.

Line se secoua pour se forcer à se concentrer sur sa mission. Il fallait qu'elle gravisse cet escalier pour parvenir jusqu'à ses amis. Et là tout irait bien. Tout le monde serait là. Luffy serait là. Oui tout irait bien. Et elle ferait ce qu'il faut pour ne pas le décevoir. Penser au capitaine au chapeau de paille la rassurait, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu en cet instant car elle sentait bien que c'était le meilleur moyen de perdre sa concentration : elle devait se débrouiller seule et ne se reposer ni sur lui ni sur personne.

Mais, soudain, alors qu'elle gravissait la première marche en se forçant à ne pas penser à lui plus qu'aux autres, elle se mit à ressentir sa présence avec tant de force qu'elle le crut juste à côté d'elle. « Luffy ? » Laissa-t-elle échapper en trébuchant, écrasée par cette sensation étrange.

Elle savait qu'il n'était pas là, mais elle dut pourtant lever les yeux et regarder tout autour d'elle pour s'en convaincre. Line savait qu'avec l'adrénaline ses pouvoirs augmentaient, mais jamais de cette façon, c'était la première fois.

Lorsque qu'elle touchait quelqu'un, elle pouvait ressentir des choses. C'était plus ou moins fort selon les gens. Dragon dégageait une telle force qu'elle n'avait eu qu'à le frôler sans qu'il le sache pour être chamboulée. Et Luffy… Mais après les premières fois c'était différent, Line arrivait à contrôler son pouvoir, pour ne pas violer l'intimité de ses compagnons, pour ne pas ressentir constamment leurs émotions. Mais c'était plus fort la première fois, et quand la personne se savait touchée par elle. C'était d'autant plus fort quand cette personne était concentrée sur Line, quand elle pensait à elle. Mais ça ne marchait pas à distance !

Alors comment se faisait-il qu'elle ressente si intensément la présence de Luffy ? Il n'était pas là… Et pourtant c'était comme s'il l'était, aussi concentré sur elle que la première fois où il l'avait touchée, pour la convaincre de le suivre. Sauf qu'en cet instant, il éprouvait de la colère. Non, pire que ça, de la rage. Une rage sombre et profonde qui écrasait Line. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle Line la sentait. Elle avait vu Luffy s'énerver contre Aokiji, mais jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il puisse se mettre dans un tel état...

« Mais que se passe-t-il là haut ? » Pensa-t-elle en essayant de se ressaisir. Elle respira à fond et petit à petit reprit le contrôle de son pouvoir. Elle perdit lentement le contact avec Luffy, presque à regret, mais rassurée sur un point : il était bien là haut. Juste au dessus d'elle. Elle n'avait qu'à avancer. Ses amis n'étaient plus très loin.

Plus déterminée que jamais, Line commença à monter les marches.

--

--

Robin avait placé suffisamment de mains sur la porte du phare pour repousser le plus belliqueux des bataillons, et la plupart des hommes encore debout se repliaient vers le port. Les arrières de Line étaient assurés. Elle regarda l'océan et constata que la nappe de brouillard créée par Nami tenait encore parfaitement. Mais elle savait que ça ne durerait pas. Nami se rapprocherait bientôt pour permettre leur fuite. Et tout ceux qui avaient renoncés à affronter Robin, une bonne cinquantaine d'hommes, se préparaient déjà à l'abordage. Elles avaient prévu cela, mais Robin serra les dents : d'autres chasseurs de primes attendaient qu'elle relâche son attention pour se précipiter à la poursuite de Line, elle ne pourrait donc pas venir en aide à Nami. Il lui restait cependant suffisamment de temps pour mettre la deuxième partie de son plan à exécution.

Robin pensait avoir eu dans sa jeunesse l'occasion de voir et revoir tous les vices et travers des êtres humains. Et elle ne trompait probablement pas. Parmi les choses qui déplaisaient le plus à la jeune femme, il y avait, entre autres, la bassesse et la bêtise.

Que des hommes pillent des navires pirates, soit. Qu'ils livrent leurs occupants à la marine, cela faisait partie du jeu n'est ce pas ? Mais qu'ils gardent des femmes pour en faire des esclaves, cela était d'une bassesse répugnante.

Mais d'autre part, qu'en pleine débâcle du camp, ces femmes prostrées dans les maisons – Robin en apercevait de temps à autre derrière une fenêtre – ne se soient pas encore précipitées dehors à l'assaut de la première barque venue pour ficher le camp, ça, c'était de la bêtise. Et pas de celle qui amusait Robin, habituée aux plus folles pitreries de la part de certains membres de son équipage.

Elle décida donc de forcer un peu le destin.

Elle s'écarta progressivement en direction des habitations, et trois combattants la suivirent.

Elle fit pousser un bras sur la jambe gauche de l'un d'eux, et un autre bras sur la jambe droite de celui qui courait à ses côtés. Les deux bras se tendirent et les mains se joignirent provoquant irrémédiablement la chute des deux poursuivants. Ils auraient pu se relever, si le troisième, portant les mains à son coup, étouffant sous la pression des mains de Robin, ne s'était pas effondré lourdement sur eux, les assommants du même coup.

Robin calcula rapidement la distance qu'il la séparait de la première des petites maisons. Etait-ce suffisamment proche du phare pour qu'elle puisse garder le contrôle de la porte ? Elle estima que oui. Ses trois poursuivants étaient toujours à terre. Elle se mit à courir.

Elle ne mit que quelques secondes pour atteindre la porte qu'elle ouvrit à la volée. La maison ne contenait qu'une vaste pièce avec un escalier étroit à droite de la porte d'entrée qui permettait d'accéder à une sorte de mezzanine. Des lits étaient disposés sans ordre particulier aux quatre coins de la pièce.

Robin se trouvait nez à nez avec cinq jeunes femmes. L'archéologue n'aurait pas donné plus d'une vingtaine d'années à celle qui paraissait la plus âgée. Elles fixaient toutes la nouvelle venue en silence, sans bouger, l'appréhension et l'intérêt se combattant sur leurs visages.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez exactement pour ficher le camp ?! Explosa Robin, sidérée devant cette absence de réaction.

Comme elle s'y attendait, aucune n'osa répondre. Un silence gênant s'installa et persista quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Robin aperçut la jeune fille qu'elle avait vue lors de sa première visite dans ce village.

Celle-ci s'approcha doucement. Elle fit une grimace qui en d'autres circonstances aurait pu sembler amusante, et rassembla son courage pour parler au nom de ses compagnes.

- On aimerait bien. On est prisonnières ici.

- Je sais ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Répondit Robin, tentant de garder son calme. D'où ma question : qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour filer ?

- On y a pensé, mais on n'ose pas. Et on ne sait pas comment.

- Il y a au moins quatre bateaux dans le port, dont le voilier qu'ils utilisent pour piéger les pirates. Vous avez l'embarras du choix !

- Ah… Dit la jeune fille très bas.

- Vous venez d'équipages de pirates ?

- La plupart d'entre nous… Mais vous savez… C'est un peu…

- Mais où est passée votre combativité ?!

Le regard sombre, la jeune fille répondit simplement :

- On les a perdus… Nos équipages... En vérité, on ne sait pas quoi faire… Nos capitaines ont été livrés au gouvernement ou tués…

- Et alors ? Je suis sure qu'aucun n'accepterait que ses compagnons baissent les bras et se rendent ! Pour quelque raison que ce soit ! Ce n'est pas digne d'un pirate ! Je sais de quoi je parle !!

Ulcérée, Robin décida d'en venir à l'essentiel :

- Bon il y en a au moins une qui sait naviguer?

Robin balaya la pièce du regard. Elle sentait que ces paroles avaient eu une incidence sur ces femmes. Elle voulait le croire en tout cas.

Bientôt, une brunette un peu ronde qui se trouvait à l'étage parla d'une voix timide : « Moi, je sais. »

- Bien !!

Robin éprouva un soulagement considérable, la situation avançait enfin un peu. Il fallait au plus vite qu'elle retourne au phare. Elle grimpa rapidement les marches qui menaient à la mezzanine et attrapa la main de la jeune fille. Elle y posa un Eternal Pose.

- Oh ! S'écria la fille en regardant l'objet béatement.

- Je l'ai récupéré dans une île qui s'appelle Water Seven. C'est là qu'il mène. Expliqua Robin. Vous trouverez de l'aide là-bas. Ce n'est pas très loin, vous pourrez faire le voyage avec le voilier. Allez chercher toutes les autres, et partez tant qu'on les occupe.

- Mais pour le brouillard ? Demanda la jeune fille. On n'y voit rien, c'est dangereux !

- Rien de ce que cache ce brouillard n'est dangereux pour vous. Vous verrez un navire, ne faites pas mine de vous en approcher, c'est tout. Bon maintenant…

- BOUGES PLUS TOI !!

Robin se retourna brusquement. L'homme qu'elle avait vu maltraiter une des femmes et qu'elle avait personnellement puni pour cela se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il serrait un pistolet dans sa main droite.

- Tu crois qu'on va te laisser foutre le bordel dans nos affaires ? Allez descend de là garce !

Il brandit son arme vers Robin, menaçant. Mais son regard dur ne manifestait pas que de la colère. L'archéologue y vit aussi de la peur. Il avait du observer l'attaque depuis le début, caché dans un bâtiment, guettant le bon moment pour la capturer. Elle remarqua de larges marques rouges sur le cou, vestiges très visibles d'une humiliation méritée...

Robin refusa de voir là une simple coïncidence. Les paroles qu'il prononça ensuite confirmèrent cette intuition :

- Et pas de conneries hein ! Je t'ai vue étrangler des gars dehors, je savais que c'était pas naturel !! Maugréa-t-il, furieux, en se frottant machinalement la nuque. T'es venue t'entraîner sur moi ou je sais pas quoi… mais je m'en fous ! Je te préviens si je sens le moindre pincement quelque part je tire direct et sur n'importe qui ok ?!

Il avait donc bien fait le rapprochement entre les pouvoirs de Robin et sa petite aventure de la veille, et se montrait légèrement rancunier.

Robin enveloppa d'un regard sombre son adversaire. Avec un sourire froid, elle déclara simplement :

- Très bien. Sois rassuré. Je ne te « pincerai » pas.

Au même instant, une longue et fine jambe émergea sans bruit du chambranle de la porte d'entrée. L'homme sentit un léger souffle d'air derrière lui, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner. Avec une violence énorme mais aussi une étrange grâce, Robin abattit son talon sur son crâne. Il lâcha son arme sous le choc et trébucha. Trois paires de bras éclorent du plafond l'une après l'autre et Robin, saisissant ses propres mains au vol, se projeta au bas de l'escalier en utilisant ses bras comme un trapèze. Elle percuta de plein fouet l'ennemi qui alla s'abattre contre le mur dans une espèce de danse grotesque.

Robin atterrit accroupie juste devant la porte. Elle se releva et se tourna vers le groupe de captives, qui la fixaient, éberluées.

- D'autres questions ?

Il n'y en avait pas.

Robin sortit et les jeunes femmes s'engouffrèrent derrière elle.

Les prisonnières se rassemblèrent et profitèrent de la panique environnante pour se précipiter vers le voilier. Pendant ce temps, Robin courut de nouveau vers le phare. Elle se retrouva bientôt devant la porte et une dizaine d'hommes, décidés à en découdre directement avec elle, n'ayant pas vu venir à bouts de ses nombreuses mains en son absence. Mais au lieu de se jeter sur elle, ils stoppèrent net, le nez en l'air, fixant la façade du phare quelques mètres au dessus d'eux. Dans un vacarme assourdissant, mélange de hurlements et de verre brisé, le corps d'un homme traversa soudain une fenêtre !

A l'instar de ses amis prisonniers au sommet du phare, Robin aperçut elle aussi furtivement un visage aux yeux bleus écarquillés dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre brisée.

--

--

Line grimpait quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon. Des plates-formes étaient installées à intervalles réguliers tout autour de lui. Elles formaient presque toutes de grandes pièces vides agrémentées de larges lucarnes, et constituaient ainsi les étages du phare. Line en traversa pourtant deux dont la configuration était différente. Les pièces étaient découpées en deux à l'aide de cloisons trouées de portes en bois. Dans la première, la porte était entrouverte et donnait sur une chambre vide.

Ce n'était pas le cas de la deuxième, où un comité d'accueil l'attendait.

La vieille porte s'ouvrit juste au moment où Line passait devant elle. Ce n'était évidemment pas un hasard. Deux jeunes garçons se précipitèrent sur elle. Elle s'écarta et le premier trébucha en avant. Mais le second réussit à empoigner ses cheveux noués en queue de cheval. Line poussa un cri, plus de surprise que de douleur. Elle provoqua par réflexe une forte poussée qui envoya valdinguer ses deux assaillants en arrière. S'ils furent surpris, les deux garçons ne s'en relevèrent pas moins immédiatement, courant de nouveau vers Line. Mais cette fois elle les attendait. D'un geste, elle les renvoya tous les deux à l'intérieur de la pièce d'où ils étaient sortis en vol plané. Elle se précipita et ferma la porte sur eux. Puis elle posa les deux mains à plats sur la porte et se concentra. Un fin liseré blanc se dessina sur ses poignets, s'étendit jusqu'à ses doigts, et la porte fut en quelques secondes scellée dans un épais bloc de glace.

Essoufflée, Line se frotta les mains puis se détacha les cheveux en massant son crâne douloureux. Le garçon s'était débrouillé pour lui arracher une mèche ou deux tout de même, mais il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal.

Elle essaya d'évaluer rapidement la solidité de la barricade de glace. Mais alors qu'elle faisait glisser sa main sur la porte, une hachette vint s'abattre à quelques centimètres de ses doigts. Dans la bagarre, elle n'avait pas vu qu'un troisième homme était sorti de la petite pièce. Son inattention était sur le point de lui coûter cher.

L'homme, grand et mince, ramena vers lui sa hachette et attrapa Line par l'épaule. Il l'a fit pivoter comme une poupée de chiffon et la plaqua violemment contre la porte. Elle sentit le froid mordant qu'elle avait elle-même créé lui glacer le dos. Sans discours inutile, l'homme leva de nouveau son arme, et Line comprit qu'elle n'aurait guère l'occasion de défendre sa cause.

Le bras puissant commença à descendre.

Line ferma alors les yeux et poussa de toutes ses forces.

Il émit un hurlement déchirant quand ses pieds quittèrent le sol et qu'il comprit qu'il allait traverser la lucarne qui se trouvait derrière lui et à laquelle Line n'avait absolument pas pensé. Elle rouvrit les yeux au son du verre brisé et vit disparaître les pieds de son assaillant pas la fenêtre, catastrophée.

« Oh mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fait!! »

Elle se précipita à la fenêtre et regarda l'homme s'écraser quelque mètres plus bas, impuissante.

C'était une chute de quelques bons mètres, mais l'homme, robuste, bien que manifestement mal en point, remuait encore. Line déglutit. Défenestrer quelqu'un, même pour défendre sa propre vie, c'était peut-être monnaie courante pour un pirate aguerri, mais pour elle, c'était une première...

--

--

Nami entendait les cris des combattants depuis le bateau. Soudain, il y eut un grand bruit de verre brisé, un hurlement, et puis un silence.

Elle ne voyait rien, et si elle s'inquiétait déjà sérieusement de la situation des ses camarades, cela ne fit qu'empirer les choses. Elle scruta attentivement les alentours. Mais la brume lui masquait le quai et malgré ses efforts, elle ne distinguait rien.

Une forme émergea du brouillard sur sa droite. Nami se précipita pour mieux voir.

L'œil exercé de la navigatrice reconnut le voilier avec lequel les chasseurs de primes les avaient attaqué la veille. Elle attendit un instant, et bientôt le bateau s'écarta de plus en plus du Thousand Sunny. Nami conclut donc que Robin avait mis à exécution son plan. Il devait s'agir des femmes qui s'enfuyaient de leur côté. Elle regarda s'éloigner le petit voilier pendant quelques instants, pensive. Le sort de ces femmes n'était pas enviable. Elles avaient perdu tous leurs compagnons. Nami soupira. Au moins, elles avaient retrouvé leur liberté…

La navigatrice se ressaisit. Il ne fallait pas se laisser distraire. Elle devait rester vigilante.

Elle se remit donc à regarder attentivement en direction du port.

Mais c'était trop tard, car à l'arrière du navire un crochet venait de se planter dans la rambarde. Un crochet auquel était relié une corde.

--

--

C'est avec un soulagement énorme que Line constata qu'enfin, l'escalier en colimaçon prenait fin. Elle avait continué son ascension sans faire d'autre mauvaise rencontre pendant plusieurs épuisantes minutes et maintenant, l'escalier se terminait sur une grande trappe, qui donnait à coup sûr sur le dernier étage, celui où se trouvait les prisonniers.

Il y avait une petite poignée que Line tourna avec facilité. La trappe s'entrouvrit, mais une chaîne la retenait. Line vit le petit cadenas qui retenait au sol la trappe de bois. Elle se concentra.

--

--

La trappe venait de s'entrouvrir silencieusement. Luffy regarda ses compagnons et les trouva aussi inquiets que lui.

Crier pour prévenir Line qu'elle était attendue par le gardien ne ferait que l'avertir lui plus vite de sa présence. Il avait fermé la porte derrière lui attendait sûrement simplement d'entendre du bruit pour ressortir, tout persuadé qu'il était d'affronter une cible facile.

De toute façon, elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de réfléchir à la question. Le petit cadenas se mit à vibrer. Sanji fronça les sourcils, et Luffy se demanda fugitivement si le cuistot ferait le rapprochement un jour ou l'autre avec l'effraction qui avait eu lieu dans sa cuisine. Mais la vue de la jeune fille lui fit oublier toute autre considération. Le cadenas émit un petit cliquetis et s'ouvrit d'un coup. La chaîne glissa comme une couleuvre et la trappe s'ouvrit sur Line qui se hissa dans la pièce. Luffy sentit son estomac se serrer.

- Line! Tu vas bien? S'écria-t-il.

- C'est plutôt à moi de vous demander ça! Répondit la jeune fille en se mettant debout. Personne n'est blessé?

Elle se dépêcha d'approcher de la cage et se pencha pour examiner la serrure.

- On va bien c'est bon. Dit Zorro, tendu. Il jeta un œil par la lucarne. Robin garde toujours la porte, c'est quoi le plan pour Nami?

Line leva les yeux vers lui, l'inquiétude du jeune homme était palpable, elle s'en voulut de ne pas avoir de bonnes nouvelles pour lui.

- Le plan… et bien… c'est que vous sortiez de là très très vite. Nami reste près du quai pour nous récupérer. A l'heure qu'il est, tout ceux qui ne sont pas en train de combattre Robin en ont certainement déjà après le bateau.

Zorro émit un grognement discret et elle reporta toute son attention sur la serrure. Un mécanisme en granit marin d'une solidité à toute épreuve et une roulette de coffre-fort : ses pouvoirs seraient inutiles ici.

- Vous savez où est la clé? Demanda Line aux autres.

- Il faut pas seulement une clé, y a une combinaison… Commença tristement Usopp.

- Je sais mais il faut bien commencer quelque part. L'interrompit Line en parcourant la pièce du regard. Si je savais comment…

Luffy n'y tenait plus :

- Ecoute y a un gars dans la pièce derrière c'est lui qui a la combinaison mais il est dangereux faut que tu fasses gaffe et…

- Oh le vilain garnement! Il a gâché ma petite surprise! Fit une voix rauque derrière Line.

Elle se retourna et vit le gros gardien aux cheveux blonds qui se tenait devant la porte. Il la ferma avec soin et fit un pas en direction de la jeune fille.

- Et bien et bien… Dit-il dans un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose. Je ne suis pas déçu, c'est qu'elle est encore plus mignonne de près…

Ses petits yeux ronds détaillèrent Line de haut en bas avec avidité.

- J'ai bien peur que tu ne puisses ouvrir cette cage facilement fillette… Il va falloir qu'on en parle toi et moi…

Les prisonniers s'agitèrent dans la cage.

- Line-chérie! Fais attention! Fit Sanji

- T'approches pas! Cria Luffy au garde en s'agrippant aux barreaux qu'il lâcha aussitôt, bouillant de frustration, ses doigts sans force glissant instantanément sous l'effet du granit marin.

Même Franky, plutôt confiant avant l'arrivée de Line, frémit. A côté de l'homme massif, la silhouette fine de leur camarade faisait bien pâle figure. L'image terrible du corps de Line brisé comme une brindille entre les bras puissants du garde s'imposa à lui et il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

- Te... Te laisse pas choper gamine hein!!

Line, de son côté, essayait de ne pas paniquer. L'homme caressait amoureusement ce qui semblait être un long fouet de cuir tout en lui parlant. Elle remarqua qu'il se rapprochait d'elle, très doucement, presque imperceptiblement. Elle se demanda si elle serait capable de soulever une telle masse pour l'envoyer à travers la fenêtre. A cette hauteur, la chute serait immanquablement mortelle et l'expérience purement traumatisante pour elle. Mais si le malaise qu'elle ressentait sous le regard brillant de cet homme était fondé, il valait bien mieux pour elle qu'elle mette ses scrupules au placard...

Elle parcourut rapidement la pièce du regard. Il y avait une large lucarne, comme dans les étages inférieurs, mais elle était à moitié bouchée par la cage. Avec désespoir, Line comprit qu'il n'y avait pas assez de place, le corps du gros gardien ne passerait jamais.

- C'est quoi ton petit nom fillette? Demanda le gardien en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Line ne répondit pas, tout à son analyse des lieux.

- Pas bavarde hein? Commenta l'homme avec une moue faussement boudeuse. Tant pis… A quoi tu réfléchis là? Allez je suis sympa, je vais t'aider. Il leva la main et désigna la porte derrière lui. "Regarde par là. C'est ça que tu cherches"

Il désignait la petite plaque fixée à la porte. Une douzaine de clés y étaient accrochées.

Line regarda les clés d'un air intéressé.

- Ah….. Dit le garde joyeusement. J'ai retenu l'attention de la demoiselle on dirait! Figure-toi ma jolie que la clé de la cage c'est celle qui est le plus à droite. Ca ne suffira pas pour ouvrir mais avoues que je suis sympa non? Evidemment tu vas devoir venir la chercher…

- Et pourquoi vous ne me la donneriez pas plutôt?

Il éclata de rire.

- Oui c'est ça! Parfait! J'adore les femmes qui ont de l'humour! ah ah ah

Pendant qu'il feignait un fou rire en se tenant les cotes, Line leva le bras, elle voulait attirer la clé à elle. Mais le garde vit son geste et en une fraction de seconde, sortit son fouet qu'il fit claquer violemment aux pieds de Line qui sursauta.

- Je ne sais pas où tu planques ton arme beauté, mais j'ai pas envie de le savoir. Prévint-t-il, menaçant.

Line recula et se colla aux barreaux de la cage. Elle entendit Chopper pousser un petit couinement derrière elle.

- Bon, parlons affaire ma belle. Reprit l'homme. Tu veux la clé et tu veux le code c'est ça? Parce que tu veux libérer ton mec. Comme c'est mignon.

Line, n'ayant pas assisté à la conversation qui avait eu lieu dans cette pièce avant son arrivée, haussa les sourcils sans comprendre. "Ce tordu essaie de me déconcentrer" Songea-t-elle.

Il continua :

- Mais pour avoir tout ça, il va falloir me passer sur le corps ma chérie…

Il rangea tranquillement son fouet dans sa ceinture.

- Tu sais quoi? Ca peut s'arranger.

Et il se jeta sur elle.

Les garçons hurlèrent mais Line l'avait vu venir. Elle s'attendait à ce genre de choses depuis le début et se tenait prête.

"Désolée, mais tu n'es pas mon genre" Dit-elle simplement.

Elle poussa de toutes ses forces. Les pieds du garde quittèrent le sol. Il s'éleva et fut projeté violemment en arrière. Il était lourd et Line perdit le contrôle de sa trajectoire. Elle aurait voulu qu'il se cogne contre le mur mais c'est la porte qu'il percuta. Sonné, il s'effondra au pied du rectangle de bois et la plaque portant les clés tomba sur son crâne.

- Waaa super Line! S'écria Usopp. Bien joué!

Les pirates respiraient un peu mieux maintenant. Mais ils étaient toujours prisonniers.

- Faut que t'ailles chercher un canon pour péter la grille! Dit Zorro à Line qui s'essuyait le front, humide de sueur.

- Mais comment tu veux qu'elle fasse ça abruti?! Lui répondit Sanji.

- Faut bien trouver un truc, on a pas la combinaison pour la serrure!

- Tu m'expliques où elle va trouver un canon et comment elle va le monter ici s'il te plait gros malin? Ironisa Franky. Je suis même pas sur que ça marcherait…

Line ne les écoutait pas, elle s'avança prudemment jusqu'au garde.

- Line…

Elle ramassa la clé de la cage tombée à côté du gardien et se retourna. Luffy la regardait avec de grands yeux inquiets.

- Vaut peut-être mieux que t'ailles chercher Robin.

Elle fut triste qu'il ne lui fasse pas plus confiance. C'est lui qui avait fait d'elle une pirate, mais il n'avait pas l'air de croire beaucoup en elle finalement. Luffy réalisa en voyant le regard bleu soudain sombre de la jeune fille qu'il avait du lui faire de la peine d'une manière ou d'une autre, même s'il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi. Cela le perturba, si bien qu'il fut aussi surpris que Line quand les autres se mirent à crier à l'unisson.

- Attention!!

Une main puissante se referma sur la cheville de Line. Le gardien avait été surpris et sonné. Mais il n'était pas hors d'état de nuire. Il tira violemment Line en arrière qui s'écroula sur le sol. En se relevant, Ted se promit que cette petite peste allait prendre une belle raclée.

- T'es quoi une espèce de sorcière, hein?! Dit-il en saisissant Line par les cheveux pour la remettre debout. Tu m'as surpris j'avoue mais tu vas prendre cher maintenant!

Line avait cru le monstre évanoui. La surprise l'avait empêchée de réagir et maintenant qu'il la tirait violemment pas les cheveux, elle ne pouvait penser qu'à la douleur.

- Comment tu peux oser traiter une femme de cette façon?! Eructa Zorro alors que les autres empoignaient les barreaux de la cage en criant des insultes.

Mais Luffy hurlait encore plus fort. Il se jeta littéralement contre la grille qui bien sûr ne céda pas. Le granit marin lui fit perdre l'équilibre et tomber lourdement dans la poussière. Il se releva tant bien que mal en ne cessant d'hurler au gardien de lâcher Line. "Je vais te tuer t'entends! T'entends?!"

Mais Ted feignit de ne pas l'entendre. Il tenait toujours Line par les cheveux. Il leva le bras plus haut pour la soulever. Elle leva les mains et les porta à sa tête, elle avait tellement mal.

Le garde tourna lentement son visage vers Luffy en tenant toujours Line fermement. Il regarda le jeune homme dans les yeux puis sourit. Sa voix rauque emplit la pièce :

- Tu vois, je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Il ferma l'énorme poing de sa main libre, et l'abattit de toutes ses forces dans le ventre de Line.

Elle ne cria pas sous l'effet de la douleur, pourtant dévastatrice, car le choc lui avait coupé littéralement le souffle. Il la lâcha et elle s'écroula recroquevillée sur le sol.

Les pirates cessèrent de crier, épouvantés. Luffy ne respirait plus.

Line roula sur le côté, les deux mains sur le ventre. Chaque bouffée d'air était comme une brûlure dans sa gorge, et elle sentait le goût salé du sang dans sa bouche.

Le garde était dans une colère meurtrière, visiblement incapable de supporter d'être défié par une femme. Il décocha un coup de pied à Line, si légère qu'elle glissa d'un bon mètre en direction de la cage sous le choc.

- Alors ça c'est une pirate?! Je sais que t'es une nouvelle recrue ma belle, on a eu un mal fou à dénicher ton avis de recherche. Tu vaux pas grand-chose mais je ne comprends même pas comment une sale gosse comme toi peut-être recherchée. Il lui redonna un coup de pied. Les garces comme toi ne valent pas le papier où on imprime leur avis de recherche!

Il se baissa et saisit Line par les épaules. Il approcha son visage tout près du sien et dit doucement :

- Ton capitaine a pas fait une affaire avec toi. Un pirate? Toi? Quelle blague!

Et il jeta Line contre la cage.

Son épaule se cogna violemment contre l'épais granit marin. Elle agrippa un barreau de la main gauche et glissa sur les genoux, face aux prisonniers.

- Hé capitaine! Faudrait que tu songes à recruter des compagnons utiles, pas seulement des minettes jolies à regarder!

Ted éclata d'un rire gras et satisfait. Mais Luffy n'entendait même pas sa voix. Il tomba à genoux en face de Line. Elle essayait de se tenir à un barreau. Il effleura ses doigts doucement, s'approchant le plus possible. Il voulait passer les bras entre les barreaux pour la soutenir mais en était incapable. Il restait affalé devant elle, ses forces annihilées par le granit marin, impuissant.

Elle leva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Des larmes de douleur s'échappaient de ses yeux clairs. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais le coup d'elle avait reçu à l'estomac l'empêchait encore de respirer correctement. Luffy vit avec désespoir un filet de sang glisser de sa bouche.

- Line…

Elle déglutit et se redressa un peu. C'était insupportable. Elle était en train de se laisser dominer alors qu'elle devait libérer ses compagnons. Elle n'avait pas le droit de perdre. Elle ne voulait que ni Luffy ni personne n'ait pitié d'elle. Et Nami et Robin comptaient sur elle.

Line se força à se remettre droite. Elle avala sa salive mêlée de sang et se tourna vers son assaillant. Elle voulait l'affronter malgré tout.

C'était le signal qu'il semblait attendre.

- Alors, prête? Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- Non! Laisse la! T'entends?! Laisse la! Cria Luffy.

Mais il était déjà sur elle. Il saisit la gorge de la jeune femme de sa large main et la souleva, lui coupant de nouveau la respiration. Il la plaqua contre la cage et les pirates ne virent plus qu'un écran de longs cheveux blonds devant eux.

Le garde ricana de plus belle.

- Quel dommage. Tu étais si jolie.


	15. Chapter 15

_Hé Hé je suis dans les temps!! _

_Ca n'a pas été évident, mais je m'en suis sortie! _

_Comme promis, ce chapitre est plus court que le précédent, mais voilà vous me connaissez on ne se refait pas, il n'est pas hyper court non plus!_

_Alors voila, merci encore pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir de vous lire!_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, on est toujours dans l'action pour le moment, ça devrait se calmer dans un chapitre ou deux!_

_Bonne lectuuuuure!! ;-)_

**15. Evasion**

Line sentit ses pieds se détacher du sol. Les doigts épais du garde enserraient son cou et l'empêchaient de respirer. Ses dons, pourtant si indisciplinés et puissants à la moindre émotion habituellement semblaient soudain en sommeil. Plus elle manquait d'air, plus elle sentait le pouvoir s'enfoncer en elle jusqu'à devenir inaccessible. Line goûta avec amertume l'ironie de la situation: pour une fois que le détraquage de ses pouvoirs sous l'effet de la panique lui aurait été utile… Mais peut-être était-ce bien là le problème: elle ne paniquait pas. Elle constatait juste froidement son impuissance, pleine de mépris pour elle-même.

Elle attrapa le gros poignet des deux mains et essaya de lui faire lâcher prise, en vain. Elle n'avait pas assez de force pour cela. Et elle le savait bien. On le lui avait assez dit.

Alors que l'air lui manquait de plus en plus, elle se revit de longs mois plus tôt, sur le pont d'un navire, plus exactement sur les marches d'un escalier. Ses deux bras étaient en l'air, les poignets retenus tous les deux serrés par une large main d'homme, elle se débattait comme une diablesse.

- Utilise ta tête enfin! Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir de cette façonidiote!

- Lâchez-moi! Grogna-t-elle en donnant des coups de pied à celui qui la retenait.

Mais Monkey D Dragon n'avait même pas l'air de sentir ses coups. Il soupira et leva juste le bras plus haut, ce qui eut pour effet de littéralement faire s'envoler Line, bien qu'il ne soit qu'une marche ou deux au-dessus d'elle.

- Tu es tellement petite, je ne te vois même pas. Dit-il, l'air faussement méprisant. Tu ne mérites pas que je te lâche. Tu n'as pas respecté la première règle.

- Bien sûr que si! Vous m'êtes tombé dessus par surprise comme d'habitude! Protesta-t-elle.

- Oh je suis confus. Il convient de toujours prévenir en bonne et due forme toute personne que l'on souhaite attaquer, où avais-je donc la tête?

Line enragea et se débattit de plus belle.

- Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi!!

Dragon l'ignorait suprêmement. Il récita calmement une litanie de son cru que Line n'avait que trop entendu:

- Règle numéro 1, spécifique aux petites écervelées: ne jamais se faire capturer. Ja-mais. Pourquoi? Car il suffirait d'un gros coup de vent pour te casser fillette!

- C'est faux! S'indigna Line.

Sans un mot, Dragon resserra l'étreinte autour de ses poignets. Elle regretta instantanément de l'avoir contredit. La leçon qu'il voulait lui donner était claire: trop fragile, elle ne pouvait pas se payer le luxe d'encaisser les coups ou de se laisser piéger. Pendant un instant, elle laissa son pouvoir réagir au contact de Dragon: comme toujours elle se sentit écrasée par tant de force. S'il le voulait, il pourrait lui briser les deux poignets sans éprouver la moindre fatigue dans les doigts. Constater cela calma ses ardeurs même si elle savait bien sûr qu'il ne ferait rien de tel. Etrangement, Line ne sentait jamais autant en sécurité qu'auprès de cet homme qui terrifiait pourtant quiconque s'en approchait.

- Et bien? Dit-il. Il est temps de trouver une solution pour te sortir de là. J'attends. Surprend moi. J'ai tout mon temps.

Line soupira. Quand il disait ça, ça pouvait durer des heures.

--

--

Ted parlait et s'aperçut que Line ne l'écoutait pas. Cela l'énerva au plus haut point. Il la tenait à sa merci, il lui aurait suffit de serrer à peine plus fort pour la tuer et elle se permettait de ne pas l'écouter. Voilà pourquoi il ne supportait pas les bonnes femmes. Il la secoua pour la rappeler à l'ordre.

Line revint à la réalité quand sa tête heurta la grille derrière elle encore une fois. Pendant un instant, elle n'avait plus été prisonnière du même homme. Elle avait réussi à s'en sortir ce jour-là. Cela avait pris une éternité, mais elle avait réussi. En le surprenant. Son esprit tournait à présent à plein régime, le voyage dans le temps qu'elle venait de faire lui avait remis les idées en place. Première conclusion: jamais plus elle ne dérogerait à la règle numéro 1. Sur et certain.

Le garde serra un peu plus fort, de façon être assuré de capter la pleine attention de la jeune femme.

- On va régler rapidement, tu ne m'en voudras pas, mais je vais finalement aller faire un tour en bas quand on aura terminé tous les deux.

De sa main libre, il caressa la joue de Line qui, si elle n'avait pas autant manqué d'air, en aurait eu la nausée. Elle sentit les doigts graisseux descendre sur son épaule et glisser sur sa peau. Ted ne pouvait détacher les yeux de ceux, étranges et brillants, de la fille. Il était subjugué par eux, et en même temps ravi ce qu'il y voyait: de la peur.

Mais le garde se trompait. S'il avait mieux connu Line, il n'aurait pas vu de la peur dans son regard, il y aurait vu de la fureur. Mais même cela ne lui aurait pas permis d'anticiper ce qu'elle fit ensuite.

Line avait dit à Luffy être souple, et n'avait pas menti. Soudain, elle leva ses genoux jusqu'à sa poitrine et projeta ses deux jambes en avant. Sa chaussure droite frappa Ted au cou, écrasant sa pomme d'Adam sans ménagement. L'autre pied le toucha à l'épaule, moins efficacement. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, le premier coup avait fait mouche. Le garde s'étrangla et lâcha Line pour porter les mains à son cou douloureux. La jeune fille roula sur le sol et se redressa rapidement. Elle avait mal au ventre et au cou, et porterait sûrement les marques de ce combat longtemps, mais elle se trouvait dans une telle fureur qu'elle ignorait la douleur. Elle attrapa des deux mains un barreau de la cage et s'en servit comme appui pour se soulever et projeter son corps en arrière. Le gardien reçut successivement les deux pieds de Line en plein visage. Il recula mais c'était loin d'être suffisant pour l'assommer.

- C'est tout ce que tu as? Grogna-t-il. Tu ne frappes pas assez fort pour moi ma belle!

Line enrageait: elle voulait lui faire mal en cet instant et se maudit elle-même de ne pas être capable de lui infliger assez de douleur avec ses poings. Mais elle avait d'autres armes à sa disposition. En effet, avec la colère, elle sentait le pouvoir refluer en elle. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait en faire.

Ted n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas en avant qu'il fut projeté en arrière la tête la première contre le mur. Line se pencha et ramassa la clé de la cage, oubliée sur le sol. Elle la fit tourner dans sa main pendant que le garde se relevait. Dès qu'il fut sur ses deux pieds, elle secoua le bras et il tomba de nouveau. Il essaya encore, et se retrouva une fois de plus par terre. Il lâcha un hurlement de rage et de frustration:

- Arrête tes conneries petite peste!

- Arrêter? Je ne fais que commencer. Répondit Line avec calme.

Elle leva le bras avec grâce et le garde s'éleva dans les airs. Il ressemblait à un pantin désarticulé grotesque en train de s'envoler. Le mouvement, d'abord doux, devint soudain brutal. Line plaqua l'homme dos au mur à cinquante centimètres du sol. Elle avança vers lui, lentement.

- Pour répondre à tes questions, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas pirate depuis longtemps, je ne m'étais jamais vraiment battue avant. Dit-elle, pensive. Pourquoi mon capitaine m'a recrutée? Et bien, ça je ne sais pas. Je lui demanderai un de ces jours.

Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus du garde immobilisé contre le mur. Elle le maintenait fermement, sa concentration était à son comble. Bientôt, elle fut devant lui. Elle parla doucement, presque dans un murmure.

- Mais tu vas comprendre pourquoi ma tête est mise à prix.

Elle effleura le bras droit du garde. Sans comprendre, il vit une ligne blanche apparaître sur la main de la jeune fille, puis il sentit le froid. Son avant-bras se tendit jusqu'à devenir dur comme de la pierre. Line s'écarta et lâcha le garde qui s'effondra en serrant son bras gelé.

Maintenant il avait bel et bien mal.

Elle resta une minute debout à le regarder, la tête penchée sur le côté. Son regard était presque triste. Dans la cage, les prisonniers observaient la scène silencieusement. Ils n'avaient pas oublié que de l'issue du combat dépendait leur liberté. Qu'allait faire Line à présent?

Luffy s'était relevé quand le garde avait saisi Line par le cou. Il ne savait plus trop où il en était. Il avait été impressionné quand elle avait repris le dessus sur le garde et sentait l'excitation de ses camarades, mais à présent l'inquiétude reprenait le dessus. Line était debout, le coup qu'elle avait reçu au ventre avait déchiré son débardeur qui était maintenant taché de poussière et de sang. Une tâche jaunâtre se dessinait sur son ventre et laisserait bientôt la place à un large hématome. A quoi pensait-elle maintenant? Elle pencha la tête dans l'autre sens, semblant réfléchir. Ses cheveux glissèrent autour d'elle en une longue cascade blonde. Luffy, concentré jusqu'à lors sur ses blessures, la vit soudain toute entière, prête à se battre pour eux, s'avançant à pas lent vers l'ennemi. Une pensée s'imposa à lui, aussi surprenante pour lui en ces circonstances qu'impossible à repousser. Comment Luffy avait-il pu trouver Line jolie? Non, elle ne l'était pas. Non non. Elle était belle…

L'homme cessa de frotter son bras gelé en s'apercevant que Line se rapprochait de lui. Il essaya de se redresser le poing levé pour se défendre. Mais Line le repoussa de nouveau. Il sentit une force le plaquer au sol, et Line tomba sur lui à califourchon.

Elle plaça une main sur le cou du garde, terrifié. Les prisonniers ne comprirent pas immédiatement la raison du gémissement de peur et de douleur que poussa l'homme ensuite. Line avait la main sur son cou mais elle n'avait pas l'air de serrer. Et quand bien même aurait-elle serré de toutes ses forces, il était évident que cela n'aurait pas eu beaucoup d'incidence sur le cou de taureau de Ted. Puis ils virent que les doigts de la jeune fille avaient pris une couleur rougeâtre étrange. Le cou du garde n'était pas pressé, il chauffait.

- Tu sais ce que je veux savoir. Dit Line, toujours avec cet air triste.

- Que… Qu'est-ce que tu es? Demanda le garde, haletant.

Line leva un sourcil. Elle n'aimait pas être traitée de sorcière, et elle savait que c'était ce à quoi pensait le garde. Mais elle savait aussi que c'était ce à quoi elle ressemblait de plus en plus. Néanmoins, elle répondit:

- Que ça te plaise ou non, je suis une pirate.

Le garde, qui sentait que la température ne montait plus et avait perçu l'hésitation de Line, tenta une bravade:

- Tu ne me tueras pas… Tu n'as pas le cran… Tu n'as jamais tué personne! Aarff

La main de Line rougit un peu plus.

- Ce n'est pas une question de cran. Dit-elle, la colère reprenant le dessus sur la mélancolie qui l'envahissait. «Mais de détermination. Et puis rien ne m'oblige à te tuer…»

Elle agita les doigts de sa main libre, couverte de lignes blanches, devant les yeux du garde.

«Tu te rappelles?»

L'homme écarquilla les yeux, il allait dire quelque chose mais Line, excédée, ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Ecoute moi bien. J'ai des amies en bas qui comptent sur moi. J'ai promis que je ramènerai nos compagnons. Alors c'est ce que je vais faire. Je n'ai jamais tué personne, c'est vrai. Et je n'en ai pas envie. Mais il y une chose dont tu peux être sur: nous avons besoin de chacun des hommes dans cette cage, et ils vont en sortir. Et si tu refuses de me donner cette foutue combinaison, j'irai jusqu'au bout. Tu l'as certainement remarqué, mes pouvoirs augmentent quand je m'énerve. Peut-être bien que tu vas arriver à mettre suffisamment en boule pour je puisse exploser cette porte toute seule. Mais ils vont sortir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tu peux y compter. Peu importe ce que ça nous coûtera, à tous les deux. Et je préfère te dire que ce sera plus douloureux pour l'un d'entre nous.

Sur ces mots, elle saisit l'oreille du garde de sa main blanchie par le froid. Il poussa un cri strident.

- Arrête! Arrête!

- La combinaison? Demanda Line d'une voix lasse.

- Tu comprends pas?! C'est pas moi le chef ici, je vais avoir de sérieux problèmes avec les autres si je les laisse sortir! Implora-t-il.

- Si les «autres» sont ceux qui sont sûrement en train de s'attaquer à notre navire en ce moment, c'est eux qui auront de sérieux problèmes quand ils seront dehors tu peux me croire.

- Mais…

- Je vais geler quelque chose qui te manqueras plus qu'une oreille…

- Non! Non! C'est bon! C'est 9014! J'l'ai dit! J'l'ai dit!

Line soupira et sans lever la main du cou du garde, tourna la tête vers la serrure. La roulette commença à tourner, formant la combinaison que Ted venait de livrer. Un cliquetis sonore se fit entendre indiquant qu'elle était bonne. Il ne restait plus donc que la clé.

Line se releva et dans un dernier effort, leva les bras pour soulever le corps de Ted. Elle le poussa contre le mur, avec difficulté, la pression retombait, et l'intensité de ses pouvoirs avec elle. Il se cogna, et tomba sur le côté. Il resta là à se frotter le bras et l'oreille, ayant perdu toute combativité.

La clé échappa des mains de Line qui tomba à genoux, épuisée. Elle mit une main sur sa bouche, prise de nausée. Il avait fallu aller loin aujourd'hui, peut-être un peu loin pour elle.

- Line ça va? Demanda Luffy.

- Oui.. oui… Répondit-elle mais une violente quinte de toux l'empêcha de continuer. Quelques gouttes de sang s'échappèrent de sa bouche. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu parmi les prisonniers qui regardèrent Chopper avec inquiétude. Le médecin ne dit rien mais il n'était pas surpris. Les coups que Line avait reçus, et en particulier celui au ventre étaient loin d'être anodins pour une femme de sa constitution.

Incapable de se relever pour l'instant, Line fit s'envoler la petite clé vers la cage. Elle l'inséra dans la serrure et la fit tourner. La porte de la cage s'ouvrit enfin sur ses camarades.

Chopper, suivi de près par Sanji se précipita sur Line pour l'aider à se relever.

Mais la jeune fille était déjà presque debout.

- C'est bon. Je vais bien. Il faut rejoindre les autres. Dit-elle.

Ils acquiescèrent tous et Zorro ouvrit la trappe à la volée et disparut dans l'escalier.

Luffy ne disait rien, il semblait absent. Line remarqua qu'il restait en arrière alors qu'Usopp et Chopper avaient déjà suivi Zorro.

- Luffy? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

- Ouais ouais… Répondit-il, mais son regard était dur. Il fixait le visage de Line qui s'en aperçut, gênée.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que… Fit elle en se touchant le visage.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le visage de la jeune fille que le capitaine regardait. C'était un filet de sang qu'il restait au coin de sa lèvre. Il écarta de la main le bras de Line et effaça la trace du bout des doigts.

- Non rien. Dit-il seulement.

Et il s'avança vers la trappe.

C'est le moment que Ted choisit pour se rappeler à leur mémoire:

- Si j'avais su je t'aurais fait saigner plus sale garce!

Tout se passa en un éclair. Luffy stoppa net et se retourna à toute vitesse. Ni Franky ni Sanji n'eurent le temps de le retenir. En une seconde il fut sur le garde et son poing s'écrasa dans sa poitrine. Le corps de l'homme s'encastra purement et simplement dans le mur qui trembla et se garnit de fissures tout autour de lui.

Line hurla:

- Luffy!!

Mais c'était inutile, il n'entendait plus rien.

- Alors est-ce que moi je frappe assez fort pour toi? Demanda-t-il en serrant le poing pour frapper à nouveau.

Mais Franky et Sanji l'attrapèrent par les deux bras pour l'en empêcher.

- Il a son compte Luffy!! C'est bon! Dit le charpentier alors que le capitaine luttait pour récupérer son bras.

- Foutez moi la paix je vais le...

- Moi aussi je lui en veux mais on doit y aller! Robin et Nami ont besoin de nous! Cria Sanji.

- Luffy s'il te plaît… Fit la voix de Line derrière eux, mortifiée.

Le jeune capitaine se ressaisit et cessa de lutter contre ses amis. Il recula en s'enfonçant son chapeau sur la tête. Il se tourna vers Line mais ne leva pas les yeux. Instinctivement, elle compris qu'il évitait son regard mais elle ne comprit pas pourquoi.

- Bon faut y aller. Faut aider Robin et Nami.

Sans échanger d'autres paroles, ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'escalier.

Zorro, Usopp et Chopper arrivèrent les premiers en bas. Zorro poussa la porte et se précipita dehors. Il tomba nez à nez avec Robin, encore aux prises avec quelques chasseurs de primes.

Elle sourit, soulagée.

- Tout va bien? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui c'est bon et toi? Fit Zorro.

- Ca pourrait aller mieux. Répondit-elle en désignant une direction du menton.

Ils suivirent des yeux la direction qu'elle indiquait.

- Oh putain! Cria Zorro avant de s'élancer toutes épées dégainées vers le port.

Les deux autres hésitèrent à laisser Robin seules mais elle les décida:

- Les autres sont derrières vous?

Ils hochèrent la tête.

- Alors c'est bon. Foncez!

Ils coururent donc à la suite de Zorro qui avait déjà laissé quelques ennemis blessés dans son sillage.

Les derniers pirates débouchèrent du phare quelques instants après. Robin adressa un sourire à Line qui lui rendit de bon cœur. Ca avait été dur, mais elle y était arrivée.

Ensemble, ils se débarrassèrent des derniers assaillants de Robin puis ce fut à leur tour de découvrir ce qui avait alarmé Zorro.

Sur le port, le brouillard s'était levé et l'imposant Thousand Sunny, tout proche du quai, occupait l'horizon. Mais des cordes y avaient été accrochées, un harpon énorme était juché près de la figure de proue et tous les hommes valides de la place étaient en train de grimper à son bord.


	16. Chapter 16

_Bonsoir!!_

_Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses, je suis à la bourre! Dans une bourre pas croyable! C'est la crise!_

_J'ai eu des soucis qui m'ont empêchés de terminer plus tôt, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop^^_

_J'étais tellement occupée que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de finir le dernier chap d'Alaska66, c'est dire parce que d'habitude dès que ça sort je suis dessus!! (erreur bientôt réparée, compte sur moi! ;-) )  
_

_En tout cas comme toujours, merci pour vos reviews, vous ne vous imaginez pas à quel point ça fait plaisir!!_

_Merci à tous, les habitués et les nouveaux arrivants! ( Welcome et merci Fan de Raggae! ;-) )_

_alors voila, un chapitre pas mal centré sur Nami. Ca change un peu non? C'est le retour au bercail, on rentre au navire!_

_La suite, le plus vite possible!!! _

_Bonne lecture!!_ J'espère que ça va continuer à vous plaire!

**16. A la conquête du Thousand Sunny**

Nami attendait depuis de longues, très longues minutes. Elle n'y tenait plus. Il fallait qu'elle sache ce qui se passait sur la place. De toute façon, le temps prévu était écoulé. Elle grimpa donc dans la tour de vigie pour avoir un meilleur point de vue. Le brouillard artificiel commençait déjà à se dissiper. Elle redescendit, et entreprit de rapprocher le bateau. Malgré toute son habileté, manœuvrer le navire seule n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Pour se donner du courage, Nami pensa à la liste de tâches ingrates qu'elle réservait aux garçons les semaines à venir pour les punir de tous les avoir fichu dans la panade. Au bout de quelques instants d'efforts, le bateau commença à se mouvoir doucement vers la lumière, et le danger.

Bien que tout soit parfaitement calme à bord depuis le début de l'attaque, Nami se sentait mal à l'aise. Depuis le passage du voilier, elle ne cessait d'aller et venir sur le pont, fébrile.

Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais elle avait la nette, trop nette, impression d'être surveillée.

Le brouillard continuait à se dissiper, et bientôt la place et le phare devinrent plus visibles. Nami aperçut enfin Robin. L'archéologue maintenait en respect un groupe d'hommes devant le phare. Evidemment, elle était trop occupée pour penser à chercher à croiser le regard de Nami, surtout que la brume devait encore masquer une bonne partie du Thousand Sunny aux yeux des occupants de la place. Néanmoins, la navigatrice constata que leurs prévisions quant au comportement des chasseurs de primes s'avéraient exactes : plusieurs groupes d'hommes étaient en train de préparer cordes et barques en prévisions de l'attaque du bateau du Chapeau de Paille. C'était donc une question de minutes, dès qu'ils verraient assez bien le bateau, ils attaqueraient.

Il fallait se préparer au combat. Nami empoigna sa baguette climatique en marmonnant « Line, t'as intérêt à te grouiller ma vieille ! »

C'est alors qu'elle entendit un drôle de bruit. Un bruit qui ressemblait fort à un bruit de pas. Nami se tut et écouta, tendue. Aurait-elle manqué quelque chose ? Elle serra plus fort sa baguette et se mis à bouger lentement. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner complètement qu'un homme armé d'une longue épée fondit sur elle. Elle s'accroupit brusquement et l'évita de justesse. La lourde épée s'encastra dans la rambarde, creusant un sillon épais dans le bois.

- Ouh… Franky ne va pas aimer… Déclara Nami tout en assénant un coup de bâton dans la nuque de son assaillant qui essayait de décoincer son arme.

Surpris, il porta la main à sa tête sans se retourner et Nami en profita pour le pousser de toutes ses forces par-dessus bord. Il glissa mollement et tomba à l'eau en poussant un cri de surprise.

- Tom ! Merde !! Hurla une voix derrière Nami qui n'eut pas le temps de savourer sa victoire.

Deux hommes se tenaient derrière elle, tous deux armés de dagues. Celui qui avait crié et ainsi dénoncé leur présence à Nami semblait assez jeune, son coéquipier le regardait avec un air lourd de reproches à présent.

Ils chargèrent et Nami courut vers la droite pour leur échapper. Elle passa derrière eux à toute vitesse et cria en levant sa baguette climatique :

- CYCLONE TEMPO!!!

Une violente bourrasque s'abattit sur les deux hommes qui furent projetés en arrière. Seulement, derrière eux, il n'y avait que la rambarde et ils passèrent à leur tour par-dessus bord.

Nami se pencha en avant, les mains sur les genoux. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser surprendre? Il y avait presque une heure qu'elle ne faisait que surveiller les alentours du bateau, et elle s'était débrouillée pour ne voir s'apercevoir que trois intrus s'étaient glissés à bord! Elle maudit sa négligence mais savait qu'il n'était plus temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Elle leva les yeux et vit que le pont était à présent baigné de soleil. Le bateau était maintenant sorti de la nappe de brouillard, qui de toute façon était en train de disparaître. Elle voulut se rapprocher pour voir si les autres étaient déjà sortis. Mais à peine eut-elle fait deux pas que deux grands crochets surgirent devant elle.

De surprise elle recula et les vit se planter dans la rambarde. Des cordes épaisses y étaient fixées et de là où elle se trouvait, Nami les voyait se tendre. Quelqu'un grimpait à bord.

La navigatrice du Thousand Sunny n'avait pas l'intention de laisser prendre son bateau facilement. Loin s'en fallait. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'élança en avant. Elle sauta sur le rebord et se retrouva face à un groupe d'hommes armés. Ils avaient fixés les cordes aux barques qui étaient restées amarrées au quai. Elles étaient donc tendues mais n'offraient pas une énorme stabilité… Nami s'en fit la réflexion et s'étonna que des types montant des plans assez tordus pour capturer tout un équipage de pirates ne soient pas capables d'improviser quelque chose de mieux… Mais en ce qui la concernait, ça n'était pas plus mal. Quatre chasseurs de primes étaient en train de se hisser à bord tant bien que mal, l'un deux tomba à l'eau et Nami ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Attendez! Je vais vous aider un peu! Cria-t-elle avant de lancer de nouveau une terrible bourrasque sur eux. Aucun d'eux ne parvint à rester accroché à la corde. Dans une confusion totale, ils tombèrent l'un après l'autre dans l'eau. Une des barques se mit à pencher tellement que son occupant dut s'accrocher au rebord pour ne pas tomber à l'eau lui aussi.

- Zut! Grogna la navigatrice en constatant que la barque ne se retournait pas complètement.

Les assaillants nageaient à présent vers les embarcations et Nami avait donc quelques minutes devant elle. Elle décida de les employer à essayer d'enlever les gros crochets fixés à la rambarde. Elle tira sur le premier avec toute sa force mais il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

Il fallait pourtant qu'elle trouve un moyen de le détacher! Essayant de garder son calme, Nami se dit qu'elle pourrait toujours leur envoyer autant de coups de vents qu'il faudrait.

C'est à ce moment que tout se mit à trembler.

La secousse, terriblement puissante, eut pour effet de projeter Nami en arrière. Elle tomba sur le bras droit et poussa un cri de douleur. Elle se redressa néanmoins rapidement et vit avec stupeur un énorme harpon noir juché près de la figure de proue. Ce n'était pas une mais quatre cordes qui y étaient accrochées. Elles formaient un passage où y avait suffisamment de place pour se tenir debout. Nami se releva en serrant son bras meurtri et courut vers l'avant du bateau pour constater que plusieurs hommes grimpaient avec facilité vers elle.

Elle souleva sa baguette climatique et lança un tonitruant "CYCLONE TEMPO" les repoussant d'un coup comme ceux qui les avaient précédé. Mais elle ne pouvait pas tenir les deux fronts en même temps. Alors qu'elle repoussait une nouvelle fois ses assaillants, d'autres chasseurs de primes utilisèrent les premières cordes pour se hisser à bord.

Nami courut au milieu du pont. Ils étaient trop nombreux. En quelques secondes, elle fut seule face à quatre hommes armés. Lorsqu'ils se lancèrent sur elle, elle fit tournoyer un morceau de sa baguette en criant : "THUNDER BALL!!"

Des boules de foudre s'envolèrent vers les chasseurs de primes. Deux d'entre eux en reçurent chacun une dans la poitrine et s'effondrèrent sous le choc. Le troisième fut touché à l'épaule, mais cela suffit à le faire tomber en criant de douleur. Mais la dernière boule n'atteignit pas sa cible. Désespérée, Nami vit la boule de foudre qu'elle avait créée s'écraser sur l'herbe du pont et l'enflammer en une seconde.

- Merde!!! Lâcha-t-elle, horrifiée.

Il fallait faire quelque chose à tout prix. Mais le dernier homme était toujours debout et si la surprise l'avait fait s'arrêter une seconde, il n'allait pas tarder à revenir à la charge.

Nami l'ignora pourtant et se précipita vers les flammes qui commençaient déjà à se propager.

Elle courut en faisant tourner dans ses doigts à toute vitesse deux morceaux de la baguette climatique. Un petit nuage gris, désespérément fin, apparut progressivement au dessus d'elle. Quand elle atteignit les flammes, une pluie fine se mit à tomber, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Nami se jeta au sol et arrachant le gilet qu'elle portait par chance, se mit à frapper le sol avec pour éteindre le feu.

Elle y serait parvenue si l'homme qu'elle avait choisi d'ignorer ne s'était pas rappelé à son bon souvenir. Il se jeta sur elle lourdement pour la plaquer au sol et lui enfonça le bout de sa dague dans l'épaule.

Nami cria de douleur et de rage. Mais sa blessure ne l'intéressait pas. Elle ne pensait qu'au feu. Il était presque éteint mais si elle ne l'éteignait pas complètement, il allait reprendre. Elle tendit son bras valide devant elle, et malgré un dégoût profond, enfonça son pouce dans l'œil de l'homme qui la retenait. Cela lui fit mal mais elle n'avait pas assez de force dans la main pour le blesser. Cela suffit pourtant à lui faire lâcher prise. Nami le poussa et il roula sur le côté. Cela donna une idée à la jeune fille qui le poussa à coup de pied vers les flammes restantes. Le feu s'éteignit enfin sous le corps large de l'homme. Il se releva en hurlant et Nami courut en arrière. Elle retira d'un coup sec la dague de son épaule. Elle n'était pas très enfoncée, et même si la plaie saignait beaucoup Nami eut le sentiment que ce ne serait pas trop grave. Ce qui était grave, c'était la situation : il y avait maintenant une dizaine d'hommes à bord, et ils en avaient tous après elle.

Elle serra les dents pour lutter contre la douleur qui irradiait son bras et se saisit de son arme. Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser la foudre. Très bien. Cela ne l'empêcherait pas de se battre. Elle était plus rapide que tous ces lourdauds. Le premier d'entre eux, un grand type mince, brandit une épée qu'il abattit sur Nami. Elle l'évita facilement et lui enfonça le bout de son bâton dans l'estomac, lui coupant la respiration. Quand il se pencha en avant en se tenant le ventre, elle lui asséna un coup de pied en plein visage. Il tomba en arrière, Nami souffla et se retourna pour continuer à combattre. Deux hommes coururent vers elle pour l'attaquer ensemble, elle balança son bâton dans un large mouvement circulaire et les frappa violemment aux genoux. Ils tombèrent tous les deux en avant.

Nami tournait maintenant le dos aux cordes. Elle ne voyait pas les hommes grimper à bord, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance car étant elle-même leur cible, elle savait où ils se dirigeaient tous. Soudain, on l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et elle fut soulevée en l'air. L'homme qui la tenait au dessus du sol était tellement grand qu'il devait à peine lever le bras pour la soulever à quinze centimètre du sol. Il utilisait son bras libre pour essayer d'arracher la baguette des mains de sa prisonnière. "En voilà un à qui il faudra plus d'un coup de bâton" Pensa Nami, plongée dans une colère telle qu'elle lui faisait dépasser la douleur qu'elle ressentait à la fois au cou et à l'épaule. Sa chemise était luisante de sang à présent.

Elle avait une main occupée par son arme, et au lieu d'utiliser l'autre pour essayer de se dégager elle attrapa le poignet de l'homme alors qu'il touchait presque sa baguette et y planta ses ongles le plus fort possible. L'homme secoua la main de haut en bas, plus de surprise que de douleur. Nami guetta l'instant où le poignet de l'homme fut assez et haut et s'en saisit brusquement pour le porter à sa bouche. Elle mordit si fort que sa mâchoire lui fit affreusement mal. Mais cette fois, il le sentit passer.

Il la lâcha enfin et elle tomba par terre. Dès qu'elle fut sur le sol, elle se retourna et abattit son bâton se toute ses forces entre les jambes du géant. Il émit un bruit sourd, indéfinissable, et se mit à tituber de gauche à droite.

Nami, étonnée de sa propre hardiesse, se redressa sur les genoux. Les camarades du géant restaient immobiles, sûrement tout aussi surpris que la navigatrice de voir le grand gaillard ainsi sonné. Nami regarda l'homme osciller, prêt à tomber. Heureusement, il reculait un peu et penchait plus sur le côté que devant lui, ce qui donnait un peu de répit à Nami. Elle profita de l'étonnement des autres pour souffler une seconde. Mais brusquement un hurlement se fit entendre, la sortant instantanément de sa torpeur.

- Namiii !!! Rugit Zorro en sautant par-dessus la rambarde du pont.

Elle sursauta. Elle aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille… Il était libre. Il avait grimpé dans le bateau en prenant le même chemin que les envahisseurs du Thousand Sunny. Elle sentit un soulagement énorme l'envahir et ferma les yeux un instant. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire à Line avant l'attaque, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point elle s'était inquiétée. Mais le soulagement fut de courte durée, elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir le géant qui reculait tranquillement une seconde plus tôt propulsé droit sur elle !

Zorro avait sauté à toute vitesse à bord. Dans sa course, il faucha deux hommes avec son sabre puis, emporté dans son élan, ne réussit pas à s'arrêter une fois sur le pont. Il percuta violemment de l'épaule le dos de l'homme que Nami venait de frapper. Celui-ci, qui venait déjà de recevoir un coup délicat, reçut de plein fouet toute la force de l'escrimeur entre les omoplates. Il perdit pour de bon l'équilibre et tomba ainsi en avant de tout son poids.

Pour l'éviter, Nami n'eut d'autre choix que de rouler sur le côté le plus vite possible. Elle poussa un gémissement quand son épaule blessée fut appuyée sur le sol. C'est qui permit à Zorro de la remarquer.

- Nami !! Cria-t-il affolé en se précipitant sur elle, éloignant d'un coup de poing un chasseur de primes inconscient s'étant posté sur son passage. Tu vas bien ?

Il y avait tant d'inquiétude dans sa voix et son regard que Nami en resta d'abord sans voix, sidérée. Il lui fallut bien une seconde pour sortir de ce mutisme. Elle finit tout de même par se ressaisir et répondre plus ou moins de son ton habituel :

- Ca allait jusqu'à ce que t'arrives ! Tu viens de jeter sur moi une espèce de monstre de deux tonnes !

Zorro leva un sourcil et considéra le corps du géant effondré à vingt centimètres de la navigatrice. Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers elle :

- Heu… Désolé... Hé mais tu saignes !!

- C'est rien c'est pas grave. Je m'en sors très bien, mais en passant t'as pris ton temps pour débarquer !

Agacé, Zorro répondit sèchement, mais tout en gardant un œil sur la blessure de Nami, ce qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer.

- Ouais ben ça va c'est pas ma faute et puis je suis le premier déjà !

- Ben voyons et qui s'est fait choper le premier ?

- Non mais j'ten pose des quest….

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FICHEZ TOUS LES DEUX ?!

Ils tournèrent la tête tous les deux en même temps et virent Usopp, debout sur la rambarde. Il envoya une bille explosive sur un homme à quelques pas d'eux. Puis il leur cria de nouveau :

- Vous attendez quoi ? Vous croyez qu'on va vous laissez glander pendant qu'on bosse ?! Aaaaah !!

Un chasseur de prime venait d'abattre son épée à dix centimètres de son pied. Le tireur d'élite fit un bond spectaculaire et prit ses jambes à son coup. Il fila de l'autre côté du pont en continuant à hurler et bouscula sur le chemin Chopper, pourtant en mode Heavy Point et en plein combat contre deux gaillards à l'air mauvais.

Zorro et Nami ne les avaient pas vu monter à bord. La navigatrice se releva et se saisit de sa baguette.

- Allez c'est reparti ! Lança-t-elle, ragaillardie par la présence d'une partie de son équipage à bord.

Et ils se lancèrent dans la bataille.

---

---

Luffy et le reste de l'équipage se frayèrent un chemin à travers le reste des hommes présents sur la place. Ce ne fut pas difficile, car la majorité des chasseurs de prime se dirigeaient à présent vers le bateau. Usopp et Chopper avaient grimpé par les cordes accrochées au harpon, plus faciles d'accès, mais il y avait bien dix hommes en train de passer par là quand ils arrivèrent sur le quai, et d'autres qui faisaient la queue derrière eux. Ca n'aurait pas forcément été difficile de s'en débarrasser, mais ils manquaient de temps. Il restait donc les autres cordes.

Franky et Sanji n'eurent de toute façon aucun mal à grimper à bord. Le premier utilisa son bras mécanique pour s'accrocher au bateau et s'y propulser, l'autre n'eut besoin que de trois sauts sur la corde pour atteindre le bord. Robin se hissa à bord toute seule en se créant une double liane de bras.

Line suivait ses camarades avec un petit temps de retard. Elle avait débordé d'énergie dans le phare mais accusait le coup à présent. Elle s'arrêta devant les cordes, essoufflée, son ventre lui faisant un mal atroce. Elle réfléchit au meilleur moyen de monter à bord. Tout le monde se débrouillait seul, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle n'y arrive pas. Elle n'aimait déjà pas être la dernière arrivée. Elle ne voyait même pas Luffy, il devait déjà être à bord.

Finalement, elle choisit une des deux cordes, espérant avoir un assez bon équilibre malgré son ventre douloureux pour réussir à passer, après tout, il y avait quand même quelques mètres à traverser au dessus de l'eau.

Mais à peine eut-elle fait un pas qu'elle sentit un long bras lui entourer la taille.

Luffy l'attira contre lui et lui demanda le plus simplement du monde :

- J'te fais pas mal au ventre ?

- Que… quoi ? … Balbutia Line, un peu perdue. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir.

- Ca va ? Demanda-t-il, sérieux.

- Heu… oui oui..

- Bon. Accroche toi. GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET !!!

Luffy étira son bras pour s'accrocher au navire et les propulsa tous les deux à bord à toute vitesse. Elle sentit qu'il la serrait un peu plus fort et une seconde après, ses pieds quittèrent le sol et elle eut l'impression merveilleuse de voler. Luffy tira sur son bras pour ajuster la trajectoire et il y eut une secousse. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et entoura le cou de Luffy de ses bras. Puis elle ferma les yeux.


	17. Chapter 17

_Bonsoir!!_

_Oh la la encore du retard! Je suis vraiment impardonnable!_

_Avec les retards que je cumule par rapport au planning que je m'auto-fixe, bientôt, je publierai de nouveau le dimanche^^_

_Bon bah voilà le nouveau chapitre. Et j'annonce : c'est la fin des combats!! C'est le dernier chapitre de baston! (enfin...pour le moment!) Ca commençait à faire long!! Vous ne trouvez pas? Parce que moi si. En plus, ce chapitre m'a donné du mal... Enfin il est terminé, et nous allons passer à une nouvelle phase. Il va y avoir un peu de grabuge à bord dans le prochain chapitre, j'en connais qui vont commettre des bévues qu'ils risquent de regretter... Voila voila, drôle d'ambiance prévue sur l'océan la semaine prochaine! (et plus tôt si j'arrive à transcender ce week-end!!)_

_Comme toujours, merci infiniment pour vos reviews, c'est toujours un vrai bonheur de vous lire!  
_

_J'espère que ce chapitre, où il ne se passe pas tant de choses que ça finalement, vous plaira malgré tout!_

_Bonne lecture!!_

**17. Des intrus à bord**

Luffy avait décidé d'emmener Line avec lui sur le bateau parce qu'il l'avait vu hésiter devant les cordes. Elle se tenait l'estomac. Elle avait l'air d'avoir vraiment mal au ventre, et il n'aimait pas ça. Mais il ne voulait pas la blesser encore plus, alors, chose pourtant inhabituelle en ce qui le concernait, il avait pris la peine de penser l'arrivée. S'il parvenait à atterrir debout, il lui suffirait de soulever Line assez haut et elle ne recevrait pas de choc, tout irait bien. C'était là l'idée que Luffy se faisait d'un plan parfaitement sûr et sans douleur. C'est donc concentré sur cet objectif simple qu'il s'accrocha à un mât et les propulsa tous les deux dans les airs. Concentration qu'il garda sans problème jusqu'à ce que Line crie et passe les bras autour de son cou… Alors que la jeune fille, surprise par la vitesse, enfouissait son visage contre la poitrine de son capitaine, ce dernier en fut si troublé qu'il oublia finalement de préparer son atterrissage…

Quand il sentit que son bras n'était plus si étiré que ça, il était trop tard pour se redresser.

Luffy lâcha le mât et essaya de se tourner tant bien que mal pour tomber sur le dos. Il entoura Line de son bras libre pour la protéger du mieux possible et ils atterrirent ainsi avec fracas sur le pont. Une fois au sol, Luffy essaya de la retenir mais le choc la fit glisser sur le côté et elle se cogna malgré tout contre le bois du sol.

Alors qu'elle se redressait lentement, il osa timidement, un brin paniqué :

- Heu… désolé… ça va ? Tu vas bien ? Je t'ai pas fait mal ?

Elle déglutit, puis le rassura d'un petit sourire.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, ça va…bien.

- T'es sure ?

- Oui… Hé attention !!

Un homme avait surgi derrière Luffy et s'apprêtait à le frapper. Le jeune capitaine se retourna brusquement et l'envoya valser d'un coup de poing. Quand il regarda de nouveau du côté de Line, elle était debout.

- Vite ! On y va! S'écria-t-elle.

- Ouais allez ! Répondit Luffy. Mais au lieu de partir en courant au devant des ennemis, il hésita un instant et baissa les yeux avant d'ajouter. « Heu… fais attention à toi hein… » Puis il tourna les talons sans la regarder davantage.

---

---

Line suivit des yeux Luffy alors qu'il s'éloignait en serrant les dents. Elle lui avait menti. Ca n'allait pas. Elle ressentait une terrible brûlure à l'estomac que l'impact n'avait pas arrangée. Mais depuis que Luffy avait essuyé le sang de sa bouche dans le phare, il la regardait différemment. Ou plutôt il évitait au maximum de croiser son regard. Même lorsqu'il la portait pour monter à bord, il ne l'avait pas une fois regardée dans les yeux. Alors il était hors de question qu'elle en rajoute. Elle ne comprenait pas cette réaction, il avait l'air de lui en vouloir alors que finalement elle ne s'en était pas si mal sortie contre le garde…

Une bruyante explosion la sortit sans ménagement de ses réflexions. Elle tourna la tête vers l'origine du bruit et son regard tomba sur Usopp, debout sur la rambarde face au port.

- Et j'en ai d'autres en réserve bandes d'abrutis !!! Hurla le tireur d'élite en brandissant son Kabuto.

Line comprit ce qu'Usopp était en train de faire. Pendant que les autres faisaient leur possible pour éjecter les intrus hors du Thousand Sunny, lui se chargeait d'empêcher ceux qui restaient dehors d'y grimper. Elle décida de l'aider, ne se sentant plus la force d'un combat rapproché. Elle courut donc le rejoindre.

- Usopp ! Aide-moi à grimper ! Cria-t-elle quand elle arriva jusqu'à lui.

Le garçon tendit le bras et l'aida à se hisser sur la rambarde. Line s'en voulut de le déconcentrer : il lui aurait fallu moins d'une seconde pour grimper seule en temps normal, mais là, elle avait l'impression d'avoir un poignard planté dans le ventre en permanence, et il y avait de quoi vous décourager de tenter une quelconque acrobatie.

- Tu les empêches de monter ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ouais ! Dit-il. Faudrait couler les barques et couper les cordes mais ils montent trop vite, j'ai pas assez de temps !

Sur ces mots, il tira une nouvelle salve de projectiles.

- Je m'occupe de ceux qui grimpent ! Brûle les barques ! Lança Line.

- T'es sure? Demanda Usopp. Ah…. Ouais d'accord … Ajouta-t-il en voyant les trois hommes en équilibre sur les cordes reliées au harpon projetés dans les airs sur un mouvement de bras de la jeune fille.

Il se concentra donc sur la première barque et se mit à tirer une rafale de billes explosives sur elle. Elle ne tarda pas à s'enflammer, obligeant ses occupants à plonger dans l'eau et à battre en retraite. Un sourire satisfait se dessinant sur les lèvres, Usopp passa méthodiquement à la seconde.

De son côté, Line parcourut la distance qui la séparait des premières cordes en équilibre sur la rambarde tout en repoussant tous ceux qui cherchaient à grimper à bord. Le seul fait de devoir se déplacer lui rappelait douloureusement ses limites. En tant normal, elle était capable d'enflammer les choses à distance. Mais elle était déjà trop faible pour ça. Bientôt, elle ne serait même plus capable de faire voler une allumette. C'est donc en colère contre elle même que Line parvint jusqu'au premier crochet. Elle se pencha et saisit à pleine main la corde qui y était fixée. Celle-ci se consuma en quelques instants. Sans prêter attention aux cris des hommes encore accrochés à la liane enflammée qui tombèrent à l'eau sans cérémonie, Line se releva, et continua sa tâche.

---

---

Luffy était content de ne pas avoir fait mal à Line. Il ne manquerait plus que ça. Le capitaine du Thousand Sunny ressentait une frustration énorme. En cherchant dans la foule des intrus celui qui serait son adversaire et repoussant négligemment et sans effort ceux qui avaient la mauvaise idée de s'approcher de lui, il s'accablait de reproches. Il avait promis à Marco de protéger Line. Voilà. Bien joué. Bon travail. En fait, c'était Sanji qui avait raison, depuis le début, il n'avait réussi qu'à la blesser. Il l'avait fait tomber dans la rue, puis l'avait laissé s'ouvrir les paumes et se vider de son sang parce qu'il était trop lent pour se débarrasser d'Aokiji assez vite, et maintenant, elle s'était fait rouer de coups par une espèce de sale brute, tout ça parce qu'il s'était fait enfermer dans une pauvre cage et qu'il n'était pas foutu d'en sortir tout seul… Ah ça, Sanji pourrait lui en dire des choses après ça... « Ca lui fera un prétexte de plus pour la coller ce… » Pensa rageusement Luffy avant d'être interrompu par une détonation qui lui remit les idées en place. Même lui savait que le moment n'était pas idéal pour parler tout seul et il tâcha donc de se concentrer un peu. Il chercha des yeux l'origine du bruit et vit bientôt un homme armé d'un énorme fusil qu'il tenait à deux mains. L'arme était plus proche du canon portatif que du simple fusil d'ailleurs. L'homme avait tiré en espérant manifestement briser le mât principal du navire et avait, au grand soulagement de Franky qui l'abreuvait de nom d'oiseaux divers et variés en gesticulant, lamentablement raté son coup. Le boulet qu'avait envoyé le chasseur de primes tomba à l'eau, provoquant une vague qui fit pratiquement se retourner une des barques de ses propres camarades. Ignorant Franky qui pointait pourtant sur lui son propre canon intégré à son bras avec la ferme intention de s'en servir, il grimpa sur la tête de Lion de la figure de proue en criant des ordres aux hommes restés en bas.

Luffy sourit, il avait enfin déniché le chef. Voilà qui pourrait l'aider à soulager ses nerfs. Il marcha donc droit vers la figure de proue, bien décidé à expulser l'importun de sa place réservée. En chemin, il donna une tape sur l'épaule de Franky.

- Laisse, il est pour moi celui là. Marmonna-t-il.

A regret, le charpentier cessa de viser l'homme au canon et partit se chercher une nouvelle victime. Le chasseur de primes, accroupi mais positionné en hauteur sur la tête de Lion, continuait de lancer des ordres à ses hommes. Il parcourut des yeux le pont et se mit à crier en désignant un point à sa droite. Deux grands gaillards coururent dans cette direction. Leur chef leur avait en fait désigné Nami, qui repoussait consciencieusement à coups de bourrasques violentes leurs renforts, qui, bloqués par Usopp et Line du côté du port, tentaient vainement de passer de l'autre côté. Dans peu de temps, si on n'arrêtait pas la rouquine, leur barque serait sûrement retournée par une rafale. Mais ils ne l'arrêtèrent pas, et la barque se retourna bel et bien. Les deux hommes chargés d'intercepter Nami ne parvinrent en effet jamais jusqu'à elle, car ils trouvèrent Zorro sur leur chemin, de passablement mauvaise humeur et un sabre tranchant dans chaque main.

Le chef des intrus frappa du poing le bois devant lui en voyant le bretteur décimer ses camarades. Il s'apprêtait à donner de nouveaux ordres quand il réalisa qu'il n'était plus seul. Il tourna la tête et vit un garçon avec un chapeau de paille accroché dans le dos en équilibre sur la rambarde, au bas de la figure de proue. "Le capitaine" Pensa-t-il. "J'aurais du m'y attendre…"

- Hé toi! Lui cria Luffy. Déjà t'es sur mon siège réservé. Et j'ai deux mots à te dire!

---

---

Robin ne tarda pas à reconnaître l'homme au canon. C'était le dénommé Dean. C'est vrai qu'il lui avait échappé sur la place reconnut-elle. L'archéologue aurait bien aimé lui régler son compte elle-même. Elle se battait au côté de Sanji depuis quelques minutes, et elle constata qu'elle pourrait sans problème s'éclipser pour s'occuper du chef des chasseurs de primes. En effet, Sanji, déjà en colère après le combat de Line, était maintenant dans une fureur indicible après avoir vu les bleus de Robin et surtout aperçu le sang qui coulait de l'épaule de Nami. Il faisait des ravages autour de lui, hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'après l'affront infligé à ses dulcinées, il allait mettre en pièces tous ceux qui se mettraient sur son passage. Tâche à laquelle il se livrait avec efficacité, ses jambes puissantes balayant tout sans relâche autour de lui.

Mais finalement, Robin ne le laissa pas se charger de leurs ennemis tout seul. Elle aperçut Luffy en train de grimper sur la rambarde l'air furieux avant que Dean ne le voie lui-même. Après tout, pensa-t-elle, elle n'aurait pas besoin de s'en mêler pour que l'insolent chasseur de primes passe un sale quart d'heure. Bien.

---

---

Dean recula, fébrile. Le garçon n'était pas bien effrayant, mais une certaine réputation le précédait. Il le préférait endormi à tout prendre. Cependant, il refusait de montrer la moindre faiblesse. Il n'était pas n'importe qui non plus après tout, il avait réussi à capturer la presque totalité de cet équipage et de bien d'autres sans la moindre difficulté, et si il n'avait pas fait la bêtise d'attendre pour capturer ces trois petites pestes, ce gamin croupirait encore dans sa cage! N'hésitant pas plus longtemps, il brandit son canon vers le chapeau de paille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi? Demanda-t-il, le ton méfiant.

- Ce que je veux?! Répondit Luffy en se rapprochant. T'en coller une! Voila ce que je veux!

- Ah ouais?! Prends ça pour voir!!

Sur ces mots, Dean fit feu sur lui. Le boulet, relativement petit mais projeté violemment, s'échappa de l'arme dans un nuage de fumée et vint s'enfoncer dans le ventre de Luffy. Celui-ci, alors que son corps s'étirait en arrière, pivota sur lui-même. Sous l'œil hagard de Dean, le boulet ne fit non seulement aucun dommage à son adversaire mais fut renvoyé à pleine puissance droit sur le phare. Sur son phare. La haute bâtisse résista fort mal à cet assaut. Le boulet explosa quand il percuta la pierre, créant une crevasse de bonne taille dans le mur. Les bords du trou, irréguliers, se fendillèrent de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'un pan entier de mur s'effondre purement et simplement. Sa structure ainsi affaiblie, le phare sembla s'affaisser sur lui-même, dans quelques instants, il s'écroulerait pour de bon.

Luffy éclata de rire en se frottant le ventre :

- La vache! J'ai trop bien visé!! Déclara-t-il, fier de lui. Puis, devant l'air stupéfait de Dean, il ajouta : "Sérieux tu savais pas que j'étais élastique?!"

- Putain t'as bousillé mon phare! Cria subitement l'homme d'un air indigné, un peu comme un enfant auquel on aurait pris un jouet. En fait, il savait fort bien que Luffy était élastique. Après l'avoir capturé, porté et enfermé, ses hommes avaient eu le temps de s'en apercevoir. Il n'avait juste… tout simplement pas envisagé qu'une arme comme la sienne se révèlerait inefficace. C'était un coup dur.

- Bon bah si tu le savais pas, maintenant tu le sais! Reprit Luffy. "Et je veux toujours que tu descendes de ma place!

Sur ces mots, il serra le point et le leva en arrière.

- GOMU GOMU NO PISTOLET!!

Son bras partit comme une flèche, mais Dean se trouvait en hauteur par rapport à lui. La position de Luffy n'était donc pas idéale. Son adversaire se laissa glisser précipitamment de la figure de proue et évita ainsi le coup. Il atterrit lourdement sur les fesses au milieu du pont, mais heureux d'avoir évité l'impact.

Mais Luffy n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là. En un bond, il fut de nouveau en face de l'autre. Les autres combattants s'écartèrent de lui et Dean, qui n'en menait pas large.

Il laissa tomber son fusil par terre et sortit de son dos une arbalète que Luffy n'avait pas remarquée. D'une main, il tira une poignée de fléchettes de la poche de sa veste. Luffy n'en savait rien, mais elles ne ressemblaient pas à celle que Robin avait trouvé plus tôt : elles étaient bien plus épaisses et plus longues. Dean chargea son arme et la braqua sur Luffy:

- Celle-ci a échappé à la foudre! Fais donc un petit somme!

Le jeune capitaine se plaqua au sol pour éviter la fléchette. Le somnifère qui l'avait endormi la veille était caché dans de la nourriture, donc les paroles de Dean ne lui disaient pas grand-chose. Néanmoins, il se doutait bien qu'il valait mieux éviter les projectiles. Ceux-ci se faisaient d'ailleurs nombreux : Dean rechargeait et tirait frénétiquement et dans tous les sens, touchant même certains de ses propres camarades. Manifestement, il se sentait en mauvaise posture et paniquait.

Quand Luffy en eut assez de sauter de gauche à droite, il prit le parti de foncer dans le tas, la technique ayant déjà plus ou moins fait ses preuves par le passé, à ses yeux en tout cas.

Il se jeta vers l'avant pour éviter une dernière flèche – les tirs s'espaçaient de plus en plus, le chasseur de primes allait sûrement bientôt être à court – et une fois par terre, étira sa jambe et la balança droit dans les mollets de Dean. Celui-ci accusa le coup en tombant sur les genoux, les bras en avant. La chute donnait un effet plutôt pitoyable. Son arbalète lui échappa des mains. Il fit un geste pour la récupérer, mais sa main n'eut le temps de se refermer que sur une fléchette abandonnée sur le sol. Luffy l'avait saisi pas le col.

- Maintenant tu…

Il le souleva.

- Dégages..

Se mit à tournoyer sur lui-même pour se donner de l'élan.

- DE MON BATEAU!!!

Et il jeta le corps de l'homme de toutes ses forces par-dessus bord.

---

---

Horrifiés, les camarades de Dean le virent passer au dessus de la rambarde, traverser les quelques mètres qui séparaient le navire du port, et s'écraser comme une poupée de chiffon au milieu de la place, non loin du phare qui penchait dangereusement de plus en plus à droite.

Cette défaite cuisante de leur leader leur fit perdre le peu de combativité qu'il leur restait, déjà lourdement mise à l'épreuve depuis que l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille en entier avait réintégré le navire. Ils ne tardèrent donc pas à vider les lieux, grandement encouragés dans cette initiative par Sanji et Zorro, qui les poursuivirent sans pitié jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

---

---

L'équipage du Chapeau de Paille au complet fut bientôt réuni au milieu du pont.

- Pfff… Faisaient pas le poids… Déclara Zorro en rengainant ses armes.

- Pas le poids? Répliqua Nami en se laissant tomber à genoux sur le sol. "Contre qui? Parce que vous, ils vous ont eu en beauté!

- J'avoue que dans cette affaire, ces messieurs ont brillé par leur absence. Commenta Robin avec un sourire en coin.

- Oh pardoooon mes princesses adorées!!! Geignit Sanji en s'agenouillant successivement devant les trois filles. "Mais que pourrais-je faire pour me faire pardonner?" Dit-il en attrapa la main de Nami pour tenter d'y déposer un baiser, mais qu'elle lui retira aussi sec pour lui coller un coup sur le crâne.

- Si on n'avait pas été là vous étiez tous bons pour la prison bandes de nuls! Et je préfère vous dire tout de suite que le service va vous coûter bonbon!!

- Ouais ça m'aurait étonné ça… Grogna Zorro alors que Line et Robin éclataient de rire.

Rires interrompu par les hurlements de Franky, en pleine inspection des dégâts:

- Putain Nami t'as cramé le Sunny! Mais ça va pas la tête?! Files ta baguette à deux balles tout de suite que je la pète!!

- Ce n'est pas moi! Je n'y suis pour rien du tout! Répliqua la navigatrice avec un aplomb suprême, fruit d'une longue carrière de menteuse.

- Ce que je dis, Insista Zorro, dont la mauvaise humeur persistait, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas très forts au final. Voila.

- Ouaip Fit Luffy en s'étirant. Je me suis même pas vraiment battu. Ca valait pas le coup!

- Non mais je vous jure!! Rugit Nami. A ton avis pourquoi c'était facile pour toi? Juste parce qu'on a fait tout le travail! T'as vu dans quel état on est?! Dit-elle en désignant ses deux camarades. Quand elle aperçut Line, et sa colère tomba. "Mince t'es dans un sale état toi! C'est quoi ça?"

Elle désignait le ventre de la jeune fille qui apparaissait à travers son débardeur déchiré. Une grosse tâche bleu-jaune emplissait à présent son estomac.

Line tira sur le tissu pour cacher un peu la tâche.

- Ben… toi tu saignes bien… Répondit-elle doucement.

- Oui faut s'occuper de ça en effet! Déclara Chopper en se levant. Il avait repris sa forme semi-humaine. Il se dirigea à petits pas vers la porte qui donnait à l'intérieur.

- Allez, toutes les deux, je dois vous examiner.

- Attends, Fit Nami, il faut qu'on dégage de cette île d'abord !

- Franky se chargera de ça, tu reprendras les commandes après. Dit le renne d'un ton autoritaire. Il n'y a pas d'autres blessés? Demanda-t-il ensuite aux autres qui secouèrent la tête négativement.

- T'inquiètes on a la forme! Fanfaronna Luffy en sautant sur place. Et j'ai la dalle!! Sanji quand est-ce qu'on mangeeee ?! Il fit soudain une moue bizarre. "Ooooohhh ça tourne…

Mais rien ne tournait du tout. Le capitaine au chapeau de paille se pencha en avant, et sous l'œil étonné de son équipage, et se mit à osciller bizarrement. Soudain, il trébucha et s'affala sur le sol la tête première. Chopper se précipita sur lui mais s'arrêta vite.

Une petite fléchette qui brillait au soleil était plantée dans l'omoplate de Luffy. Apparemment, Dean lui avait laissé un petit souvenir avant de s'envoler. Ils attendirent quelques secondes en silence, puis Luffy se retourna tout seul sur le dos, brisant la fléchette au passage, et laissa échapper un ronflement sonore en se grattant le ventre…


	18. Chapter 18

_Bonsoir!!!_

_Raaa j'espère que je vais éviter la review piégée de devilangel7863, bon alors voyons quel jour sommes nous...heu... samedi...vachement tôt... gagné on n'est pas dimanche^^ ouf sauvée!_

_J'ai reçu plein de reviews pour le chapitre 17, merci infiniment! Merci devilangel7863 et Alaska66 de me suivre et bienvenue à MinMag, Nana et Elisha-chan, j'espère que cette fic continuera à vous plaire!_

_Elisha-chan : J'ai lu avec intéret ton commentaire sur le côté OCC de certains persos. Concernant Luffy, c'est quelque chose qui me guette constamment, écrire une romance dans l'univers de One Piece, c'est plus dur que ça en l'air lol! Je suis toujours déchirée entre ce que j'ai envie de faire et ce que je peux faire... J'espère qu'à l'avenir ça restera crédible, car plus j'avance moins j'ai l'impression que je pourrais empêcher quelques déviations^^_

_Alors alors le chapitre : finalement, je n'ai pas fait ce que j'avais annoncé, ce sera pour le prochain chapitre. Il fallait que je mette en place certaines choses, je vous laisse en juger. En tout cas, ce chapitre marque le dernier flashback sur le passé de Line et le retour de certains personnages. Il y aura d'autres informations, mais normalement, les flash back, c'est terminé!_

_Voila, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!! J'espère que vous apprécierez!  
_

_A bientôt!_

_PS : il y avait un bug dans le texte, je ne sais pas d'ou ça sort, merci devilangel de me l'avoir signalé!  
_

**18. L'histoire d'une rencontre**

Le vent était frais, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Marco. Il avait passé les deux derniers jours caché dans une petite grotte, au bas de la falaise de la crique de la Tortue, celle-là même où Nami avait découvert les pouvoirs de Line. Aussi, il goûtait avec plaisir cet air frais sur son visage. Il se doutait que les soldats de la marine avaient du partir immédiatement après la bataille, mais autant être sur. Ils auraient pu laisser quelqu'un pour l'interroger. Marco haussa les épaules, l'entreprise aurait été bien inutile, il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où le bateau de Luffy se dirigeait. Utilisaient-ils un simple log pose dont la direction serait facile à suivre ou un Eternal Pose? Il ne le savait pas, et n'avait pas envie qu'on lui pose la question à grands renforts de violence. Non merci.

Il se dit qu'il allait commencer par passer au restaurant pour voir si ses affaires marchaient toujours bien puisqu'on ne devait pas être loin de l'heure du déjeuner. Il grimpa tranquillement jusqu'en haut de la falaise. Une fois en haut, il se pencha un peu pour regarder les embruns se cogner contre les rochers. Un peu plus loin, la crique s'ouvrait sur l'océan. Ce tableau ensoleillé lui rappela des souvenirs.

C'était un jour comme celui-ci qu'il avait rencontré Line. A peu près six mois plus tôt.

---

---

Line tomba épuisée sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Nami s'assit à côté d'elle en se tenant l'épaule.

- Ca va? Demanda Line à son amie.

- Oui je crois. Je ne pense pas que ce soit très profond. Mais j'aimerais que Chopper se dépêche, on doit reprendre le cap du log pose. On a de la chance qu'il ne se soit pas déchargé.

- Les autres ont insisté pour qu'il réveille Luffy… Ils ne veulent pas réparer les dégâts tous seuls…

- Oui mais ça va obliger Sandy à cuisiner. On gagne une paire de bras pour en perdre une autre, c'est ridicule…

- En vérité, Zorro était jaloux qu'il pique une sieste et pas lui!

La navigatrice sourit.

- C'est sûrement ça! Il va faire comment pour le réveiller?

- Je crois qu'il va lui faire une piqûre ou lui faire renifler une potion, quelque chose comme ça.

- Ca marcherait aussi bien avec une cuisse de poulet…

Ce fut au tour de Line de sourire. Puis elle demanda, à brûle-pourpoint :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé quand Zorro t'as rejoint?

- Cet idiot m'a balancé un monstre d'une tonne sur la tête!

- Quoi?

- Il a débarqué en trombe… Et boum! Tu imagines…

Line acquiesça.

- Je l'ai vu partir en tout cas. Il était fou d'inquiétude pour toi tu sais.

- Vraiment? Demanda Nami en levant les yeux. Elle esquissa un petit sourire qui était pour elle seule, puis reprit : Comment ça s'est passé là-haut? Tu es bien amochée.

- C'était dur, je me suis battue contre le type qui surveillait les garçons. Un gros lourdaud lubrique, l'angoisse…

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- J'ai réussi à m'en débarrasser, enfin presque, à vrai dire c'est Luffy qui l'a mis au tapis…

Elle fit une petite moue triste. "En fait il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre, enfin non, je veux dire…

- Continue… Encouragea Nami, intéressée.

- Disons que j'avais gagné le combat mais il s'est mis à m'insulter, tu vois le genre… Et Luffy est entré dans une colère folle…

- Il voulait te protéger alors! Que c'est mi…

Mais Line l'interrompit.

- Seulement ensuite, il ne me regardait plus, on aurait dit qu'il m'en voulait…

- Voilà qui n'est pas le genre de Luffy. Fit Nami, étonnée.

- Ah? Pourtant, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose qui le tracassait…

- Tu sais, Luffy n'est pas un type bien compliqué. Dit la navigatrice en se massant l'épaule. Généralement, quand il pense quelque chose, ça finit simplement par sortir… Et ça m'étonnerait vraiment qu'il t'en veuille. Ne t'en fais pas…

- J'espère… Murmura Line.

A ce moment, Chopper pénétra dans l'infirmerie et Nami se leva.

- C'est pas trop tôt! Déclara-t-elle d'un ton de reproche, la main de son bras valide sur la hanche.

- Oui je sais désolé! Désolé! C'est que je n'ai pas pensé à utiliser tout de suite de la viande… Pardon! Fit le petit renne, qui paniquait facilement quand Nami s'énervait.

Mais la rouquine n'était pas vraiment en colère.

- C'est bon Chopper, ne t'en fais pas…

- Oh heu… d'accord. Il reprit son ton décidé et sérieux de docteur. "Bon je vais t'examiner."

Il prit sa forme humaine et s'approcha de la jeune femme.

Line patienta pendant que Chopper s'occuppait de Nami. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sentit que le bateau se mettait en mouvement. Bientôt, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer, imaginant les vagues la porter. "Cette fois, c'est vrai." Se dit-elle. "Nous sommes sur le chemin de la prochaine île. Je pars pour de bon."

Pendant les six derniers mois, elle avait pu considérer l'île de Marco, cette île qui n'avait pas vraiment de nom, comme sa maison. Non, Marco était sa maison. Elle s'était accrochée à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage et il l'avait portée à bout de bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne goût à la vie. Si elle n'avait pas rencontré Luffy, elle serait sûrement restée pour toujours auprès de lui. A présent, même si elle ne regrettait pas d'être partie, elle s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir laissé seul. Mais maintenant elle avait une nouvelle maison, et une nouvelle famille. "J'espère que tu serais fier de moi Marco" Pensa-t-elle. "Je me suis battue, tu sais, je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'en veut, mais moi je sais que je me suis bien battue. Tu sais quoi? Dragon aussi serait fier de moi. Il ne le dirait pas bien sûr. Il ne dit jamais rien. Mais je le sais. Je le connais mieux qu'il ne le pense." Elle revit le visage sombre de l'homme a qui son père l'avait confiée. Soudain, elle ne fut plus à bord du Thousand Sunny.

C'était un jour comme celui-ci qu'elle avait rencontré Marco. A peu près six mois plus tôt.

---

---

- Lâchez moi! Lâchez moi je vous dis!

Line hurlait et se débattait, ivre de colère. Elle n'avait rien vu venir. Quelle idiote. Elle aurait du se douter que ça arriverait tôt ou tard.

Les hommes de Dragon avaient préparé une barque. Ils avaient déviés de leur cap et se trouvaient maintenant en vue d'une petite île. Tous la regardaient bizarrement depuis la veille. Mais elle ne s'était doutée de rien. Dragon n'était pas sorti de sa cabine de la matinée. Cela non plus ne l'avait pas alertée. Elle avait seulement bêtement profité du répit qui lui était accordé, étant donné que quand il apparaissait, c'était la plupart du temps synonyme pour elle d'une séance d'entraînement tordue.

Elle avait bien remarqué quelques regards attristés autour d'elle, mais quand Dragon parut finalement sur le pont, apportant la terrible nouvelle, elle sombra dans une incompréhension totale.

- Line, tu nous quittes aujourd'hui. Annonça-t-il, glacial.

- Que… quoi?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu. Il s'adressa ensuite à ses hommes. "La barque est prête?"

Il reçut une réponse affirmative. Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Line.

- Mais pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

- Tu devais savoir que ça arriverait. Je ne peux pas te garder à bord. Cela fait déjà un moment que nous aurions du reprendre notre route. Nous avons des choses à faire, des choses qui ne requièrent pas la présence d'une petite fille. Des choses dangereuses. Mettez là dans la barque.

D'autres mains saisirent Line et la tirèrent en arrière. Elle comprit, horrifiée, qu'il allait l'abandonner sur cette île, toute seule. Elle fut soulevée et emportée vers la barque, elle aperçut un sac à l'intérieur, son départ était donc planifié depuis des heures. Elle sentit la colère monter en elle, elle était incapable d'accepter une telle injustice.

Elle se débattit de toutes ses forces et leur échappa des mains. Elle retomba sur ses pieds, l'entraînement subi depuis presque trois mois lui avait conféré une agilité sans égal. Elle voulut courir vers Dragon mais il fit un signe de tête et ses hommes s'interposèrent entre elle et lui.

- Alors c'est ça? Hurla-t-elle. Vous me laissez ici? Vous avez seulement pris le temps de m'apprendre de quoi vous payer la dette de mon père et maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à me débrouiller jusqu'à ce que vous décidiez que vous avez envie d'être remboursé et si je suis encore en vie d'ici là!?

- Qui t'as parlé de ça? Demanda Dragon.

- Allons vous ne faites jamais rien par hasard Monkey D Dragon! Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote!! Des choses dangereuses? Laissez moi rire! Vous vous foutez bien de ma sécurité! Et regardez moi!!

Line venait de s'apercevoir que l'homme prenait soin de ne pas poser les yeux sur elle.

- Tu n'es qu'une petite fille.

De nouveau, il secoua la tête et ses hommes s'emparèrent de Line plus fermement.

Elle leur hurla de la lâcher mais ils n'en firent rien. Ulcérée, elle utilisa son pouvoir pour les forcer à le faire. Elle poussa en arrière celui qui la tenait aux épaules. De surprise il la lâcha. Les autres contemplèrent la jeune fille avec méfiance, la première fois qu'elle était montée sur le navire, elle avait failli le réduire en cendres.

Line était aussi perdue qu'en colère. Pourquoi cette mascarade? Si Dragon voulait vraiment la coller dans cette foutue barque, pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas lui-même? Jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'aurait osé utiliser ses pouvoirs sur lui, et ils le savaient tous les deux. Mais il restait éloigné, drapé dans son éternelle cape sombre.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ses hommes ne parvenant pas à maîtriser Line et n'osant pas utiliser la force pour de bon, Dragon dut se résoudre à s'en mêler. Il fit une grimace d'irritation et fit quelques pas vers elle.

- Cela suffit, Line. Grimpe là-dedans immédiatement. Dit-il d'une voix rauque et d'un ton qui aurait terrifié n'importe qui. Mais toujours sans faire le moindre geste.

C'est à ce moment que Line comprit. Il ne voulait pas la toucher. Ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le touche. Elle se débattit donc de plus belle, déterminée à l'y forcer. Excédé, Dragon, finit par ordonner à ses hommes de s'écarter et s'approcha d'elle. Ils étaient face à face, elle se trouvait dos à la rambarde. Derrière elle, la petite barque l'attendait. Quand Dragon fut à moins d'un mètre d'elle, il s'arrêta et la fixa de toute sa hauteur.

- Allez. Dit-il simplement.

Line sentit son courage la quitter d'un seul coup. Le regard de l'homme sur elle lui fit l'effet d'une douche glacée. C'était terminé, elle était incapable de lui désobéir. Aussi, toujours en rage contre tant d'injustice mais résignée, elle enjamba la rambarde et grimpa dans la barque en silence.

Dragon soupira et posant la main sur le rebord, se tourna un instant vers l'un de ses hommes et lui ordonna de commencer à descendre la barque.

Soudain, prise d'une impulsion guidée autant par la colère que le désespoir, Line tendit les bras et saisit à pleines mains le poignet de Dragon. Il retira sa main immédiatement, mais c'était trop tard. Ces quelques secondes avaient suffit à la jeune fille pour que son pouvoir réagisse au contact de Dragon. Elle avait senti ce qu'il voulait cacher.

La colère la quitta instantanément. La barque commença à descendre doucement. Line tomba assise, les bras ballants. Pendant la descente, elle garda ses yeux pleins de larmes rivés dans ceux, sombres et sans expression, du maître du navire qu'elle quittait. Mais ce n'est pas cette absence de réaction qui la blessa, elle avait vu la peine qui se cachait derrière ce regard froid.

Ce qui faisait couler les larmes de Line, alors que le bateau s'éloignait, c'est que pour la deuxième fois, elle était abandonnée par un père, pour sa propre sécurité.

---

Marco descendit à la crique, comme il le faisait souvent, pour piquer une tête avant d'aller au restaurant, où le travail ne manquait pas à l'heure du déjeuner. Il débarqua sur les rochers en chantonnant sans retenue un air de son cru, aux paroles plutôt coquines, mais quelle importance, se disait-il, puisqu'il était seul. Mais alors qu'il posait sa serviette en entonnant le second refrain, il s'aperçut qu'il ne l'était pas.

Une jeune fille se tenait assise sur un des rochers ronds, à côté d'une petite barque. Elle avait replié ses jambes vers elle et les entourait de ses bras. De longs cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade autour d'elle et encadraient un visage au teint pâle baigné de larmes. Elle restait immobile, fixant l'horizon silencieusement. La première idée qui vint à Marco fut qu'on aurait dit une poupée de cire, mais dont les yeux clairs seraient en train de fondre sous le soleil. Puis il se ressaisit et se rapprocha pour essayer de lui parler.

- Hé, mignonne!

La jeune fille sursauta. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas l'avoir remarqué?! Elle leva sur lui ses yeux mouillés, exorbités, des yeux de chat terrifié. Elle esquissa un mouvement de recul.

- N'aie pas peur! Fit Marco. Je ne te veux pas de mal. Tu as des problèmes?

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Je vois tu es timide. Pas de soucis princesse, il ne faut pas t'en faire. Comment tu t'appelles?

Voyant qu'elle n'était pas décidée à répondre, Marco, qui n'était pas du genre à lâcher prise facilement, s'avança et s'installa tout simplement à côté d'elle. Elle s'écarta un peu mais ne se leva pas. Elle le regardait d'un air à la fois méfiant et intéressé. Il se mit à parler rapidement, en remuant sans arrêt.

- Bon. Moi c'est Marco. Tu n'es pas obligée de me dire comment tu t'appelles. Ce n'est pas grave. Donc moi je viens souvent ici et s'il y a un truc dont je suis sûr, c'est que toi, tu n'es pas du coin. Tu as échoué là ou quelque chose comme ça? Non non, inutile de répondre. Il y a un village pas loin, j'y habite tout seul et j'ai un petit restau, tu vois. C'est pas le grand luxe, mais j'avoue je suis assez fier. Mais mon vrai truc, c'est la danse. Tu danses toi? Non non, réponds pas…" Elle ne faisait pas le moindre geste ni ne prononçait un mot, mais il menait la conversation tout seul, en regardant au loin tranquillement. "Si tu ne danses pas, tu devrais, jolie comme tu es, ça serait un beau spectacle. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu y arriveras très bien, je t'apprendrai. Mais oui mais oui… Tu peux me faire confiance, je suis un grand découvreur de talent, j'ai commencé par découvrir le mien et puis…"

Il s'interrompit en entendant bouger la jeune fille qui fit soudain une chose étrange. Sans un mot, elle tendit le bras et prit la main de Marco qui la laissa faire, perplexe. Elle resta une seconde ainsi, le regard dans le vide puis elle lâcha enfin la main du jeune homme.

Elle se redressa ensuite, essuya ses joues encore humides de larmes et dit d'une petite voix :

- Line.

- Quoi? Demanda Marco.

- Je m'appelle Line.

---

---

Marco était passé chez lui prendre une douche finalement. Donc quand il pénétra dans le restaurant, il y avait déjà des clients attablés. Il vit avec satisfaction que le cuisinier avait embauché quelqu'un pour faire le service en son absence. Une bonne initiative. Il pourrait le garder, vu que Line ne reviendrait pas. Cette pensée lui serra le cœur et il la chassa de son esprit. Quand il entra dans la salle, plusieurs de ses connaissances parmi les clients se levèrent pour l'accueillir et le cuisinier sortit de son antre.

- Hé Marco on s'inquiétait! T'étais où?

- Ah ah ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous livrer mes secrets petits coquins! Plaisanta-t-il en s'asseyant au bar.

- Est-ce que Line est vraiment partie avec les pirates? Demanda un jeune garçon. C'est ce que les soldats ont dit. Ils ont dit que c'était une criminelle.

- Crois pas tout ce qu'on raconte. Répondit Marco, agacé.

- Mais on a vu l'avis de recherche. Edouard nous l'a montré avant de partir…

- Ah celui-là quand je vais lui tomber dessus!! Cria Marco en tapant du poing sur le bar.

- Ben tu ne pourras pas, il est parti, comme j't'le dis.

- Comment ça parti?

- Ben oui. Il a dit qu'il avait rencontré une personne qui allait l'emmener retrouver Line.

- QUOIIII ? C'est une blague?

- Non, en fait, il est vraiment amoureux d'elle…

- Je m'en fous de ça! Comment il compte la retrouver?! Avec qui? Pour quoi faire?

- Ben tu le connais, il s'est monté la tête, il s'est mis en tête de la suivre, bon, on ne s'inquiétait pas mais cette femme est arrivée…

- Quelle femme?

- La vache tu l'aurais vue… Même toi elle t'aurait plu sérieux! C'est dire!

Marco n'y tenait plus.

- Vous allez accoucher oui?!

Le cuisinier prit la parole.

- J'ai voulu te le dire mais pas moyen de te trouver. Edouard est venu hier soir ici. Il a demandé aux clients qui étaient là quand les amis de Line ont dîné ici s'ils avaient vu un log pose sur eux, ou si ils avaient entendu un truc sur leur destination. J'ai voulu le virer mais c'était trop tard. Un crétin lui a dit qu'il avait vu que la rouquine avait un log pose classique au poignet.

Un jeune garçon baissa les yeux et recula pour éviter le regard noir que le cuisinier lui lança.

Il continua :

- Alors j'ai demandé à Edouard pourquoi il voulait savoir ça. Et cet imbécile nous a dit qu'il y avait un nouvel équipage pirate au port, que ces pirates en voulaient au capitaine du bateau sur lequel est partie Line. Et qu'il partait avec eux pour la suivre et ce sont ses mots : "La récupérer"… Il est fou ce gamin.

Un autre homme continua le récit à sa place :

- On était curieux alors on est allé jusqu'au port. Et c'est là qu'on a vu cette femme sublime. Elle était sur le bateau, je crois bien que c'était même le capitaine… Bref ils sont partis.

Marco explosa, incrédule.

- Putain, ce taré notoire vous sort qu'il va lancer des pirates à la poursuite de ma puce, et c'est tout ce que vous trouvez à faire?!

- Te fâche pas, Marco, elle est pas toute seule non plus quand même. Elle est quand même partie avec un type qui a réussi à tenir tête à un amiral non? On pensait pas que…

- Mais je m'en fous de ce que vous pensiez!! Edouard est un malade vicieux! C'est une source de problème! Line n'a pas besoin de ça sur le dos!

Marco sortit en trombe du restaurant, laissant les autres sonnés. Il courut à toute vitesse chez lui. Là, il attrapa un sac et y fourra des vêtements au hasard. Ensuite, il se mit à fouiller frénétiquement dans ses tiroirs. Après plusieurs minutes de recherche, il dénicha un vieux log pose. Il prit aussi un eternal pose qui lui permettrait de retrouver plus tard le chemin de chez lui. A condition bien sûr qu'il déniche un navire qui accepterait de le prendre à son bord, car si son petit voilier l'emmènerait bien jusqu'à la prochaine île et peut-être la suivante, il ne ferait tout de même pas long feu sur Grand Line. Il sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui, et partit sans se retourner en direction du port.

Si Edouard suivait Line, et bien lui, il suivrait Edouard.


	19. Chapter 19

_Bonsoir!!!_

_Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre! Chapitre qui a bien failli ne pas sortir aujourd'hui... C'est que ça prend du temps tout ça! _

_C'est un chapitre où ça parle beaucoup, et aussi plus léger que les précédent. Bientôt, il se produira de nouveaux évènements, ça va bouger à bord et sur la terre ferme!_

_Une petite annonce : j'ai officiellement terminé le plan de tout ce qui va se passer jusqu'à la fin! Ca va peut être varier, mais pour les grandes lignes, tout est là! Je ne veux pas dire par là que c'est bientôt fini, au contraire, si je m'écoutais^^... _

_Ca continuera tant que ça vous plaira en tout cas! Je suis motivée!  
_

_Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça peut faire plaisir! Savoir que ce que j'écris vous plait, c'est vraiment un bonheur!  
_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous aurez toujours envie de lire la suite!  
_

_PS : Amis du OCC, bonsoir, je crois bien que les ennuis commencent! c'était chaud ce chapitre!! et ce sera pire ensuite... C'est dur! c'est dur!_

**19. Bêtises, bévues et boulettes.**

Le combat et la petite sieste avaient fait un bien fou à Luffy. Il se sentait de bien meilleure humeur à présent, même si après lui avoir fait humer un succulent morceau de viande qu'il avait réussi à gober sans ouvrir l'oeil, c'est à coups de pied que ses compagnons à bout de patience l'avaient réveillé. Après tout, tout allait bien, ils étaient libres, repartis pour de nouvelles aventures, et Chopper s'occupait des filles. Il n'avait pas oublié la frustration qu'il avait ressentie durant le combat de Line, seulement, la viande grillée servie par Sanji aidant, il n'avait pas envie d'y penser, car cela le perturbait. La vérité, c'est qu'au cours de cette journée, Luffy avait ressenti un peu trop de choses auxquelles il n'était pas habitué. Y réfléchir lui paraissait compliqué, et il n'aimait pas les choses compliquées. Ca non. Plutôt manger et attendre que ça passe.

Sur cette pensée, Luffy lança un raid sur les assiettes de Zorro et Franky. L'entreprise échoua, les deux hommes étant bien décidés à défendre chèrement leurs pitances, mais elle déconcentra Usopp. Le tireur d'élite se mit à rire en entendant le capitaine se faire copieusement insulter par son équipage, mais cette inattention lui coûta sa propre assiette.

C'est donc en plein remue-ménage que Nami pénétra dans la salle à manger. Elle portait un bandage à l'épaule droite. Elle se dirigea droit sur Sanji, occupé aux fourneaux.

- Sanji…

- Oui Nami adorée? Oh comment va ton épaule? La douleur est-elle supportable? Souhaiterais-tu un petit massage ma douce?

- Non ça va aller… Fit-elle en levant les yeux aux ciel. Est-ce que tu as de la glace? On en a besoin.

- Oh bien sûr, Nami chérie, tout de suite, tout de suite…

- Merci Sanji.

Pendant que le cuistot s'affairait à remplir un petit seau de glace pilée, Nami s'assit avec les autres et se servit de quoi grignoter.

- Pourquoi as-tu besoin de glace? Demanda Robin.

- Ouais pourquoi? Fit Luffy. C'est pour manger?

- Non crétin… C'est pour Line.

Le capitaine leva un sourcil, tout en continuant à mâcher.

- Ben pourquoi faire?

- Pour la douleur. Chopper veut lui appliquer de la glace sur le ventre avant de l'ausculter.

- Il ne peut pas lui faire de piqûre? Interrogea de nouveau Robin, intriguée.

- Je ne sais pas, pas tout de suite j'imagine… Je ne sais pas moi, je ne suis pas médecin!

- Ah… ouais… Murmura Luffy. Sans y prêter attention, il planta sa fourchette dans le bois de la table plutôt que dans sa pomme de terre.

- Ca va toi? Demanda Zorro sans lever le nez de son assiette

La navigatrice lui jeta un regard surpris.

- Oui ça va… Merci…

Puis Sanji surgit derrière elle et elle sursauta.

- Nami-chériiiiie! J'ai ta glace! Voila voila! Dois-je préparer un petit encas pour que tu l'emportes? Pour toi et Line-chérie?

- Non je te remercie, moi je vais revenir. En fait, je ne sais pas si Line a le droit de manger… Nami sourit en voyant Luffy ouvrir la bouche en grand et rester bloqué dans cette position.

Pas le droit de manger? Il n'y a qu'une blessure mortelle pour conduire à une telle punition!

---

---

Line leva les bras et Nami l'aida à ôter son débardeur déchiré. Elle frissonna. La pièce n'était pas spécialement fraîche, mais en soutien-gorge avec de la glace appliquée sur le ventre, elle était transie de froid.

- Ca va durer encore longtemps Chopper? Demanda-t-elle avec espoir. Je n'ai plus très mal tu sais…

- Encore un peu. Tu me remercieras quand je vais t'examiner.

- Ah… Brrrr

Le médecin de bord du Thousand Sunny maintint la glace serrée dans une serviette contre le ventre de Line pendant quelques minutes qui parurent des heures à la jeune fille. Ensuite, il se mit à appuyer en divers endroits sur son ventre. Chaque pression lui provoquait un vif élancement de douleur.

- Aie! Tu me fais mal! Gémit-elle.

- Ca aurait été pire sans la glace, fais moi confiance…

- Mais…

- Respire par le ventre s'il te plaît! Ordonna le petit renne sans l'écouter.

- Ecoutez donc le docteur mademoiselle! Fit Nami en riant derrière elle.

Line s'exécuta en soupirant.

- Bon, je ne pense pas que ce soit trop grave. Commença Chopper. Je vais simplement…

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit en grand.

Sanji franchit la porte à reculons, il portait un plateau.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas toucher morfale!! Vociféra-t-il.

- Mais je touche rien! C'était juste pour vérifier si c'était bon! Fit la voix de Luffy plus loin derrière lui.

- S'il manque le moindre grain de riz j'te noie!!

- Mais heuuuuu… Geignit le capitaine.

Le cuistot se retourna en claironnant :

- Mes princeesssses! Je vous ai tout de même préparé des plateaux repas mes chériiies! Puis il vit Line et son visage s'illumina, il tournoya sur lui-même avec le plateau en équilibre sur une main, tout en se rapprochant d'elle. Les yeux brillants comme des boules de noël, il ne perdit pas un instant pour complimenter la jeune fille, gênée au possible.

- Ma douce Line, tu es si belle dans cette tenue légère! Oh le bleu de ton ventre meurtri m'attriste mais me rappelle tes yeux si jolis… Ouch... Aie…

- Mais qui peut débiter autant conneries à la minute?!! C'est pas croyable ça! Cria Nami en décochant un coup de pied au poète en herbe. (Non sans avoir récupéré le plateau auparavant bien entendu, la navigatrice avait le sens pratique). Sanji tomba en arrière et roula jusqu'aux pieds de Luffy qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Celui-ci fit un bond pour l'éviter et le plateau qu'il portait s'envola. Le jeune homme usa de toute son élasticité pour en rattraper in extremis le contenu grâce à de spectaculaires contorsions. C'est très fier qu'il annonça :

- T'as vu Sanji, il manque rien! Hein t'as vu? T'as vu? J'suis trop fort!

La dessus il vit Line à son tour, rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, et laissa tomber le plateau dont le contenu se déversa sur ses pieds.

- Mais j'y crois pas quel imbécile! Lâcha Nami, désespérée.

Luffy se mit à fixer le sol et remua ses doigts de pieds couverts de sauce de viande.

- Line ça va? Dit-il sans lever les yeux. T'as le ventre tout bleu…

- Oui oui ça va très bien! Très bien! Tout va bien! Répondit très vite la jeune fille, les bras croisés, les joues d'un joli rose vif presque assorti à la couleur violacée de son estomac.

- Oh je suis désolée ma Line adorée! Couina Sanji en se penchant pour ramasser les restes du repas qu'il avait préparé. Il n'a pas de cervelle, j'aurais du demander à quelqu'un d'autre, il était volontaire, je me suis laissé avoir, j'ai oublié qu'il était stupide…

- Dehors! Rugirent Nami et Chopper à l'unisson.

Les deux pirates se regardèrent un instant, puis détalèrent tous les deux.

---

---

Line, Nami et Chopper reparurent une demi-heure plus tard. Le petit renne déclara qu'aucune d'elles ne présentait de blessures vraiment sérieuses. L'hématome de Line disparaîtrait de lui même au bout de quelques jours. Il avoua s'être beaucoup inquiété pour elle mais l'examen l'avait pleinement rassuré. Cela dit, il lui interdit toute forme d'acrobatie pour au moins vingt-quatre heures. Malheureusement pour la jeune fille, qui ne ressentait plus vraiment de douleur, seulement une gêne persistante, cela signifiait non seulement une interdiction de participer aux différentes tâches sur le navire mais aussi une interdiction formelle de danser ou de s'entraîner… Elle passa donc presque toute la journée du lendemain à ruminer, arpentant de long en large, mais au pas, la salle de danse que lui avaient aménagée Franky et Luffy. Elle se sentait inutile, et en plus, frustrée. Elle avait une folle envie de se défouler. Et dire qu'il n'avait fallu que quelques coups de points à ce lourdaud pour la transformer en poids mort ridicule…

Au moins, elle était un peu rassurée au sujet de Luffy, qui avait repris une attitude normale avec elle. Enfin, pour ce qu'elle avait pu en juger, car entre le temps qu'elle avait passé recluse dans sa pièce, et le temps que lui avait passé à assiéger la cuisine, ils n'avaient fait que se croiser…

Une voix la sortit soudain de sa rêverie.

- Alors tu vas bouder encore longtemps? Lança Usopp en entrant dans la salle. Il portait un grand sac en bandoulière.

- Mais je ne boude pas du tout qu'est-ce que tu racontes?! Demanda-t-elle, interloquée.

- Ah bon. On dirait pourtant. On t'a plus vue depuis des heures…

- Mais enfin pas du tout je…

Line se tut en réalisant que c'était exactement ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Bouder. Sans raison en plus. Elle se sentit ridicule.

- Je vais monter…

- Non attends je suis venu te montrer quelque chose. Fit Usopp en s'asseyant par terre. Viens voir.

Line s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui pendant qu'il ouvrait son sac et en dispersait le contenu sur le sol. Il s'agissait de plusieurs gros coquillages. Line reconnut la forme des dials qu'Usopp utilisait souvent.

- Attends… Murmura-t-il en réfléchissant. Lequel est-ce?

Il se mit à farfouiller dans le tas. Soulevant les coquillages un à un pour les examiner.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches?

- Un dial spécial. Pour toi. J'en ai pris de plein de sortes sur Skypea, celui là j'en ai pas besoin… Ah le voilà!

Il sourit de toutes ses dents et tendit à Line un coquillage de forme allongée, juste assez grand pour tenir dans une main.

Perplexe, la jeune femme retourna l'objet pour l'examiner.

- C'est pour quoi faire?

- Tu vas comprendre, appuie-là!

Usopp aimait entretenir un certain suspense. Il semblait ravi de son petit effet. Aussi Line joua le jeu et appuya. Soudain de la musique s'échappa de l'objet. Une musique joyeuse et entraînante. Le genre qu'on jouerait dans une fête. Line était émerveillée.

- Ca sert à enregistrer des sons. Quand on a fait la fête sur Skypea j'ai tout enregistré. Tu as plein de musique la dedans. Bon après je sais pas si c'est ce que tu aimes mais bon tu pourras enregistrer des trucs toi-même plus tard.

- Usopp c'est génial! Je n'avais pas de musique pour danser!

- Ben je sais, tu as une salle de danse mais pas de musique. J'ai pensé que c'était à cause de ça que tu boudais peut-être. Fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Line examina le dial sur toutes ses coutures, enchantée.

- Merci! C'est formidable!

- Je sais je suis le meilleur! Dit-il en levant et en bombant le torse. Tu peux m'appeler Capitaine si tu veux!

- Oh d'accord capitaine! Chantonna-t-elle en feignant une révérence. Mais je ne boudais pas tu sais! Ajouta-t-elle plus sérieusement.

- Oui oui c'est ça… Concéda Usopp. Il fit une grimace dédaigneuse qui fit pouffer de rire Line.

Elle le suivit alors qu'il sortait de la pièce.

- Est-ce que tu savais que je me suis battu contre un dieu vivant pour obtenir le somptueux objet que tu tiens dans tes mains ?! Demanda-t-il en grimpant les premières marches de l'escalier.

- Ah bon, Robin m'a dit que c'était Luffy qui s'était battu contre le dieu.

Il secoua les mains.

- Non non non non… Bon je l'ai laissé participer… Juste un peu… Mais le vrai cerveau dans l'affaire c'était moi ! Tiens, il suffit que tu demandes à Chopper. On va aller le voir ensemble. Tu veux que je te raconte ce qui s'est passé ?

- Oh oui j'adorerais ! Répondit Line joyeusement, pas dupe, mais enthousiaste malgré tout.

---

---

Le lendemain après-midi, Chopper examina Line et déclara solennellement qu'elle pouvait reprendre des activités normales.

- Génial Line adorée! Je vais préparer un festin et ce soir c'est la fête!!

- Laisse moi choisir la viande Sanji! Cria Luffy, se jetant littéralement sur lui.

- Il est hors de question que tu t'approches de ma cuisine toi!

- T'inquiètes je toucherai à rien! Promit le capitaine. Mais la bave s'écoulant de sa bouche promettait une autre histoire.

- Arrière vandale!!

Les deux garçons disparurent à l'intérieur. L'un essayant de repousser l'autre et de l'empêcher vainement de franchir la porte.

Quand la fête commença, l'ambiance était au beau fixe à bord. Line utilisa son nouveau dial pour agrémenter la soirée d'un peu de musique. Elle ne tarda à se mettre à danser toute seule au milieu de la salle de l'aquarium. Nami voulu apprendre quelques pas de danse, et Line se fit une joie de lui montrer quelques mouvements. Usopp et bien sur Sanji les rejoignirent. Line décida de prendre Sanji – au bord de l'évanouissement tant il déborda de joie- comme partenaire pour montrer l'exemple à Nami. Usopp se sentait moins motivé par le cours et préférait gigoter tout seul, mais Nami ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de se défiler.

Pendant l'espace d'une bien courte seconde, la navigatrice caressa l'idée de solliciter Zorro au lieu du tireur d'élite mais un bref regard vers l'intéressé lui suffit pour réaliser elle-même combien l'idée était saugrenue. Le bretteur formait pour l'occasion un étrange duo avec le capitaine. Tous deux retranchés l'un à côté de l'autre derrière respectivement une montagne de nourriture et de nombreuses bouteilles, l'un mangeait, l'autre buvait.

Impossible de savoir si cette posture était uniquement motivée par l'appétit, ou par précisément l'espoir secret de ne pas être invités sur la piste.

L'attitude des deux compères, bien qu'un peu inhabituelle de la part de Luffy, la plupart du temps le premier à faire l'imbécile quand l'occasion de faire la fête se présentait, passa pourtant plus ou moins inaperçue. Il n'y a guère que Robin, assise non loin des deux hommes, qui surprit quelques un de leurs regards hagards vers la piste. Elle se garda bien de la moindre remarque : le spectacle de Monkey D Luffy craignant de se rendre ridicule était bien trop rare, et avait trop de sel et d'ironie pour en perdre une miette.

---

---

- Pfff Je suis épuisée! Souffla Line en s'asseyant sur une chaise en face de Zorro et Luffy.

Sanji n'avait accepté de cesser de danser que lorsque l'on avait été totalement à court de boissons et que le reste de l'équipage avait commencé à se plaindre. Le cuistot s'était d'ailleurs avéré être un excellent danseur. Si elle n'avait bien sur pas retrouvé les sensations qu'elle éprouvait lorsqu'elle dansait avec Marco, Line s'était tout de même beaucoup amusée et elle se sentait à présent fatiguée, mais détendue.

- Nous danserons de nouveau ensemble quand je reviendrai, n'est ce pas ma douce? Minauda le cuistot, prenant la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne.

- Oh je suis un peu fatiguée maintenant Sanji… Dit-elle timidement.

- Je vais te préparer un cocktail revigorant Line-chérie ! Compte sur moi ! S'écria le coq aussi sec.

Luffy émit un grognement sonore.

- Sanji qu'est-ce que t'attends pour y aller j'ai soif moi !

- T'as passé la soirée à te goinfrer, t'as qu'à attendre ! Tu ne vois pas que je discute avec ma Line - adorée ? Je SUIS son cavalier ce soir. Répliqua le cuistot avec un petit sourire mauvais.

La dessus, il souleva la main de Line et y déposa un baiser.

- Et toi tu vois pas qu'elle en a marre que tu la colles ? Laissa échapper Luffy avec animosité.

D'où lui venait cette envie de planter sa fourchette dans la main du coq ? Voilà qui était étrange. La moutarde montait doucement au nez du capitaine au chapeau de paille sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer, et encore moins l'arrêter.

Mais Sanji mit fin lui-même à la dispute en se levant. Il ignora suprêmement Luffy et salua d'un air satisfait Line avant de quitter la pièce en sifflotant.

Line se retrouva donc seule en face de Luffy et Zorro, gênée d'avoir indirectement causé une dispute. Le capitaine s'était remis à manger et l'autre n'avait cessé de boire tranquillement depuis le début, ne s'intéressant pas le moins du monde aux conversations autour de lui. Line dut donc se rendre à l'évidence, elle était la seule à éprouver un quelconque embarras. Elle se tortilla sur sa chaise sans savoir quoi dire et bénit Chopper quand elle le vit trottiner vers elle.

Le petit renne s'assit à côté d'eux.

- Ca va ? Demanda-t-il. Tu n'as pas mal ?

- Non tout va bien pourquoi ?

- C'est juste que quand j'ai dit que tu pouvais bouger normalement, je ne pensais pas que tu passerai la soirée à danser !

- Oh rassures toi alors. Fit Line en repensant à la dispute qui venait d'avoir lieu. J'en ai assez pour la soirée…

- Tu devrais faire plus attention tu sais !

La jeune fille soupira, il n'était pas le premier à lui dire ça.

- Ca m'ennuie que tout le monde s'inquiète pour moi comme ça. C'est gentil mais… je veux dire… Nami a été vraiment blessée elle, mais c'est à moi qu'on répète de faire attention…

Chopper plissa les yeux. Il réfléchit sérieusement avant de répondre :

- C'est parce que Nami est habituée à se battre. Et puis on a pas vu son combat. Mais on a vu le tien et bon, c'était pas évident…

- Mais je m'en suis sortie quand même, non ? S'impatienta-t-elle.

- Ouais faut pas pousser, elle s'est bien débrouillée. Fit la voix rauque de Zorro, qui levait pour la première fois le nez de sa bouteille de rhum de la soirée. « Tout le monde se blesse, ça arrive, on est pas là pour rigoler quoi. Arrêtes de la materner.

Le bretteur resta perplexe devant le regard plein de gratitude que Line posa sur lui.

- Bien sur ! S'écria-t-elle. C'est normal pour un pirate de devoir se battre. C'est une question d'habitude en fait. C'est parce que je n'avais jamais utilisé mes pouvoirs pour me battre auparavant, c'est pour ça. D'ailleurs il me manque même les bases du combat. C'est vrai, au final, je ne sais ni où ni comment frapper.

Zorro hocha la tête et frappa soudain du poing sur la table. Line et Chopper sursautèrent.

- Ouaip. Faut s'entraîner. L'entraînement c'est ça qui est important ! Et pas question de se laisser distraire par quoi que ce soit ! Vous entendez ? Tout le reste, et ben c'est des conneries !!

- Heu oui… Répondit doucement Line.

- Ouais ! Voilà ! Parfaitement ! Files moi cette bouteille Chopper !

Le renne poussa une bouteille de rhum vers le bretteur avec le regard moralisateur du médecin qui s'aperçoit que son patient est complètement ivre. C'était manifestement le cas de Zorro.

Line venait d'avoir une idée.

- Mais c'est tout à fait ça ! Dit-elle, enthousiaste. Il faut que je m'entraîne. Que j'apprennes à me battre ! Est-ce que tu voudrais me montrer quelques trucs Luffy ? Ce serait marrant ! Demanda-t-elle ensuite au jeune homme devant elle.

Il leva les yeux ronds sur elle mais ne répondit pas. Au bout de quelques secondes, Line, troublée car elle s'attendait à ce que cette idée amuse au moins un peu Luffy, insista :

- Luffy, tu ne veux pas t'entraîner avec moi ?

La réponse tomba comme un couperet :

- Non.

Nami et Robin, qui s'étaient rapprochées du groupe, se regardèrent sans comprendre, et Line répliqua :

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Pour rien.

- Comment ça pour rien ? Il y a bien une raison non ? Tu préfères t'entraîner tout seul ?

- Non. Répondit-il en commençant à remuer sur sa chaise.

- Mais… alors pourquoi ?

Le capitaine ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de regarder de gauche à droite, cherchant probablement le moyen d'échapper à la discussion.

- Luffy ! Dis moi pourquoi !!

Sans s'en rendre compte, Line s'était mise à crier.

Luffy regarda la jeune fille et essaya de s'imaginer en train se s'entraîner avec elle. Il lui montrerait sûrement deux ou trois trucs utiles. Et ils s'amuseraient bien. En fait, il réalisa qu'il adorerait avoir une occasion de passer plein de temps avec elle. Ils s'entraîneraient, et ensuite… elle se battrait. Comme dans le phare. Exactement comme dans le phare.

L'estomac de Luffy se noua. Non, pas question.

Et les mots sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'ils puissent les retenir :

- T'as pas besoin de savoir te battre. On se bat déjà tous, avec ta magie tu peux bien rester en retrait.

- Quoi ?! Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Lui demanda Line, sidérée.

- Et toi tu te rends compte ?! Cria à son tour le capitaine. Tu te rappelles pas ce qui s'est passé dans la phare?

- Mais justement c'est pour éviter que ça se reproduise !

- CA SE REPRODUIRA PAS SI TU RESTES EN RETRAIT !!

- Je ne veux pas rester en retrait ! Pourquoi tout le monde se battrait sauf moi ?!

- C'est comme ça ! Chacun son truc !

- Et toi tu sais quel est mon truc peut-être ?!

Line se leva et Luffy l'imita. Ils se trouvaient l'un en face de l'autre, les poings serrés, crispés de colère.

La réponse du capitaine ne se fit pas attendre :

- Je sais que c'est pas ton truc de te battre ! Voilà !

Il ne savait même plus s'il pensait ce qu'il disait. Il ne réfléchissait plus. Il ne voulait plus la voir se prendre de coups, il n'y avait que ça qui comptait à présent. Mais Line ignorait cela et ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille :

- Tu es gonflé Monkey D Luffy ! Tu espérais que je ferais quoi sur ton bateau pirate ?! Le ménage ?! Je suis autant capable de me battre que les autres ! Et même sans personne pour me donner le moindre cours, je peux me défendre ! Je peux faire mal ! Je pourrais même te faire mal à toi « Capitaine » ! Cria-t-elle avec un regard de défi.

Luffy déglutit mais ne décoléra pas pour autant.

- En attendant, c'est moi qui devrait avoir peur de te faire mal si on s'entraînait !

- Ah oui ?!! Hurla Line.

Sur la table, les verres explosèrent tous seuls. Line baissa les yeux sur les débris transparents. Quand ses pouvoirs lui échappaient, c'était le signe qu'ils fallait qu'elle se calme. Mais c'était impossible. Les mots de Luffy l'emplissaient d'une peine immense.

- Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Fit-elle. Je vais demander de l'aider à quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui n'aura pas peur de me toucher !!

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et quitta la pièce presque en courant.

Luffy fit un pas pour la suivre mais Zorro lui attrapa le bras et le retint.

- Tu vas faire quoi ? Lui demanda calmement le bretteur.

- Mais elle va…

- Tu es le capitaine et tu vas interdire à un membre de ton équipage de pirate d'apprendre à se battre ?

La remarque était pleine de bon sens. Mais Luffy n'avait pas envie d'en rester là.

- Tu comprends pas ! C'est pas que je veux pas, c'est juste que… enfin t'as vu ses blessures… Tu comprends pas ! répéta-t-il avec véhémence.

Nami surgit devant eux :

- Quel abruti ! Non mais c'est pas croyable !

Puis elle sortit à son tour en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Zorro la regarda partir en tirant Luffy en arrière.

- T'inquiète, je comprends... Allez viens.


	20. Chapter 20

_Bonsoir!_

Ca y est! a la bourre je sais! Devilangel7863 ne me tue pas!!  
_J'ai eu du mal à le démarrer ce chapitre, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à penser à la suite. Comme d'habitude en fait...  
Il est un peu long mais j'espère qu'il vous intéressera quand même!  
On retrouve un ancien personnage, qu'on découvre, je crois, sous un autre angle. Et de nouveaux protagonistes entrent en scène. Mais que préparent-ils?_

Ah oui, l'ambiance n'est pas au beau fixe sur le Thousand Sunny... je suis pas sympa avec certains de mes persos, j'avoue, des fois....  
oula je me répète je crois que j'ai mis le même commentaire ailleurs^^

_ah si j'ai envie de dire que j'ai lu une fic généralissime cette semaine qui m'a filé des complexes lol! allez lire la fic d'Elisha-shan ça vaut le coup! ;-)_

_Merci pour toutes ces reviews, ah je ne me lasse pas de vous lire!! C'est fou! J'espère que de votre côté vous ne vous lasserez pas de mon histoire!_

_bonne lectuuuuuuuure!!!_

_à bientôt! :-)_

**20. Complot et déception**

Nami suivit Line jusque dans leur chambre. Elle prit une chaise et s'assit devant le lit de la jeune fille qui s'était allongée sur le côté, lui tournant ainsi le dos. Cela faisait presque cinq minutes que la navigatrice avait rejoint son amie, mais elles n'avaient encore échangé aucune parole. Nami comprenait le désarroi de Line, et voulait l'aider. Mais elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Ce fut finalement Line qui rompit le silence :

- Tu vois, finalement, il m'en voulait. Déclara-t-elle d'un ton amer, sans se retourner.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi…

- Tu étais là pourtant tu as bien vu.

- Oui j'étais là. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit ça le problème. Tu crois ça parce que tu es en colère.

Line s'anima :

- Et tu ne serais pas en colère à ma place peut-être ?! C'est vrai qu'on ne risque pas de te dire que tu es inutile toi, tu as une vraie fonction.

- Mais enfin Luffy n'a pas dit que tu ne servais à rien voyons ! Et puis tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas avoir de « fonction » dans l'équipage. Regarde Robin !

- Robin est capable de se défendre, elle.

- Toi aussi !

- On dirait que ce n'est pas l'avis de tout le monde.

Elle se redressa soudain.

- Si j'avais su qu'il voulait me recruter uniquement par pitié, j'aurais fait ce que j'avais prévu et je serais partie de mon côté !

- Luffy n'a jamais aidé qui que ce soit par pitié ! Ecoute, je sais que tu es en colère mais je suis sure qu'il ne pense pas ce qu'il a dit ! Tu sais, il est parfois difficile à suivre, mais c'est juste qu'il ne réfléchit pas toujours avant de parler et …

- Heureuse de voir que la première chose qu'il lui vient à l'esprit sans réfléchir est que je suis une incapable !

- Je suis sûre qu'il ne pense pas ça !

- Tu n'en sais rien !

Nami était désemparée, voilà qu'à présent c'est elle qui se disputait avec Line. Elle essaya de se calmer et réfléchit tout haut.

- Je pense qu'il s'inquiète pour toi, et qu'il ne sait pas l'exprimer c'est tout… Quand je l'ai vu s'énerver... C'est tellement loin du Luffy que je connais… En fait il ne comprend sûrement pas plus que toi sa propre réaction… Quel idiot !

- Moi c'est toi que je ne comprends pas là. Fit Line dont la mauvaise humeur persistait.

- Je veux dire que Luffy a juste peur que tu te blesses encore, que tu te fasses mal…

- Il a peur que je me fasse mal ?! Je t'en prie Nami tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? On parle du maître de l'inconscience, rien qu'aujourd'hui il est tombé deux fois par-dessus bord, et je ne parle pas du moment où il a sauté du haut du grand mat la tête la première juste pour voir si il rebondirait! Qu'est-ce qu'un type comme ça sait de la douleur ?!

- C'est différent quand c'est lui… Gémit désespérément Nami.

- Et quand c'est les autres aussi ! Il n'y a que moi ! La vérité, c'est qu'il est tout simplement déçu d'avoir recruté une fille qui ne sait pas se battre !

Elle se leva, de nouveau furieuse. Mais Nami ne laissa pas tomber.

- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Dit-elle. Regarde : Zorro a même reconnu que tu t'étais bien débrouillée. Et il attache de l'importance à ces choses là ! Luffy est juste inquiet pour toi !!

- Il n'en a pas l'air !

- C'est parce que c'est un imbécile ! Il ne sait juste pas s'y prendre…

- S'y prendre pour quoi ? Lança Line, feignant de ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Nami était stupéfaite que son amie, si posée habituellement, puisse faire preuve d'autant de mauvaise foi sous l'effet de la colère. Elle se frotta le front, sentant venir une migraine.

- Le pire c'est que je suis certaine que ça lui plairait de t'aider… Quel con…

- Et bien s'il veut m'aider, il n'a qu'à me laisser lui taper de dessus, parce que là, tout de suite, en plus de m'entraîner, CA ME FERAIT UN BIEN FOU !!

Line se rassit puis s'allongea sur le lit. Elle souhaita une bonne nuit d'un ton sec à son amie et ne prononça plus un mot.

---

Au même moment, le navire pirate sur lequel se trouvait Edouard accostait sur l'île indiquée par le log-pose. On manoeuvra habilement de façon à jeter l'ancre dans une zone un peu reculée. Les matelots avaient reçu des instructions précises : rester discrets.

Voilà deux jours qu'Edouard était monté à bord sur un coup de tête. Il avait passé les derniers mois à faire une cour assidue à Line et la voir le rejeter pour suivre ce type qu'elle connaissait à peine le rendait fou. Il avait réussi à se persuader que ce pirate l'avait séduite sournoisement en lui faisant miroiter de ridicules aventures sur son stupide navire à tête de Lion. Dans son esprit encore enfantin malgré ses vingt ans, il imaginait qu'il fallait tout simplement sauver Line des griffes de cet espère de singe pervers au chapeau de paille.

Edouard n'avait pas toujours été un garçon capricieux et opiniâtre. Ce sont de longues années de solitude qui l'avaient rendu d'abord envieux, puis aigri. Ses parents, fatigués de s'encombrer d'un enfant, l'avaient confié à cinq ans à sa grand-mère, une vieille femme acariâtre qui l'avait élevé en lui apprenant à détester les autres. Le petit garçon enjoué était rapidement devenu un gamin solitaire et irascible, incapable de se faire des amis, et jaloux de ceux qui en avaient.

Il avait toujours vécu sur cette île. Quand il avait commencé à s'intéresser aux filles, ses manières de rustres et son caractère colérique lui avaient rapidement valu d'être fui par toutes celles du village. Quand Line était apparue, il n'avait pas tardé à en tomber amoureux. Elle était nouvelle, ne connaissait pas les surnoms dont les autres l'affublaient depuis des années, et se montrait si gentille. Il avait cru qu'il aurait une chance avec elle, qu'elle accepterait ses avances mais elle l'avait repoussé comme les autres. Parfois, quand il se retrouvait seul le soir, il se demandait si ce n'était pas vrai qu'il était trop agressif, trop impatient. Mais ça ne durait pas. Quand il avait trouvé l'avis de recherche de Line, il avait cédé à la tentation de l'utiliser pour la forcer à faire attention à lui. Et puis elle était partie avec ce type. Edouard, plutôt que de se remettre en question, avait décidé que Luffy était responsable de tous ses malheurs.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que Edouard se trouvait quand, alors qu'il traînait au port, ce navire pirate avait accosté. Tout s'était passé si vite. Cette femme lui avait crié de s'approcher du bateau, ce qu'il avait fait sans discuter, n'en croyant pas sa chance de pouvoir discuter avec une aussi belle femme. Elle lui avait demandé si le navire de Monkey D Luffy était passé par ce port. En entendant ce nom, Edouard s'était enflammé et s'était mis sans s'en rendre compte à lui raconter tous ses malheurs. Et son interlocutrice s'était montrée extrêmement intéressée. Edouard avait remarqué son sourire changer alors qu'il racontait comment cette saleté de pirate lui avait pris Line. Mais, trop heureux que quelqu'un l'écoute enfin, il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Et quand on lui avait proposé de l'accompagner, à condition qui déniche des informations sur la direction à prendre, il avait été fou de joie.

Mais à présent, son allégresse avait fait place à un certain malaise.

Il régnait en effet à bord une atmosphère étrange et tendue, due, Edouard l'avait vite compris, au combat de coqs auquel se livraient sans relâche cette femme et cet homme. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, Baggy Le Clown était le capitaine en titre du navire, et Arbyda, qui avait été elle aussi capitaine d'un équipage pirate, lui avait un jour sauvé la vie. Depuis, elle naviguait à bord de son bateau, car il avaient pendant un temps partagé un objectif commun. Seulement, ce n'était plus exactement le cas. Les deux pirates ne cessaient de se quereller. Leur disputes, violentes et surtout bruyantes, avaient appris à Edouard que si Arbyda souhaitait ardemment capturer Luffy au Chapeau de Paille, ce n'était pas le cas de Baggy, qui n'en voulait pas, même prisonnier, à bord de son navire. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'au clown, ils ne se seraient même pas remis à sa poursuite, car il préférait soit disant attendre que l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille prenne de l'importance, pour tirer plus de gloire de sa victoire. Mais il avait perdu un pari contre la jeune femme, et s'était vu contraint de modifier son cap.

En effet, Arbyda, usant tour à tour de son charme ou de sa terrifiante massue, n'avait de cesse de saper l'autorité de Baggy, forçant les hommes de l'équipage à satisfaire ses caprices. Les deux pirates, dotés tous les deux de caractères aussi inflexibles l'un que l'autre, campaient sur leurs positions et passaient leur temps à distribuer des ordres contradictoires. Et les matelots ne savaient plus à qui obéir, craignant autant la massue d'Arbyda que la colère de leur capitaine.

C'était le dénommé Carnage qui avait évité au reste de l'équipage de sombrer dans l'hystérie collective en proposant un système de paris pour départager Arbyda et Baggy dans leurs innombrables sujets de discorde. Cela avait eu au moins un effet positif : quand il s'agissait d'imaginer un jeu cruel pour faire l'objet d'un pari, les deux chefs s'entendaient à merveille.

Il y avait autre chose qui gênait Edouard. Au début, on lui avait dit que si il les accompagnait, il retrouverait Line, et c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait, mais plus le temps passait, moins il comprenait les intentions de ces pirates. Il était là depuis plus de deux jours, mais pratiquement personne ne lui parlait. Mais ce soir, Arbyda l'avait convoqué dans sa cabine, et il espérait bien qu'il en apprendrait plus sur le plan qui lui permettrait de récupérer Line.

Il frappa timidement à la porte, et une voix suave lui dit d'entrer.

Arbyda était debout face à un miroir fixé au mur. Elle ajustait tranquillement sa coiffure.

Edouard se planta derrière elle, en silence. Elle se retourna et s'assit sans le regarder dans un fauteuil en croisant ses jambes fines. Le jeune garçon était à la fois charmé par sa beauté et glacé par la vision de son énorme massue hérissée de pics posée à ses pieds.

- A ton avis, ne suis-je pas la plus belle créature à travers les océans ? Demanda-t-elle soudain d'un air suffisant.

Edouard la trouvait somptueuse, mais se dit qu'il préférait tout de même Line. Mais il avait vu un homme réduit en bouillie le matin même pour ne pas avoir répondu à cette question suffisamment vite. Aussi, il joua la prudence :

- Je crois bien que c'est vous madame.

- Tu CROIS ? Commença-t-elle sèchement.

- Non non j'en suis certain ! Dit précipitamment le jeune garçon. C'est vous la plus belle !!

Elle posa sur lui un regard méfiant.

- Parle moi de cette fille qui se permet de me faire concurrence.

- Concurrence ? Fit Edouard sans comprendre, mais un regard noir de la jeune femme le dissuada de la questionner.

Bizarrement, Edouard se sentait un peu honteux d'avoir utilisé le chantage pour convaincre Line de le suivre, aussi il omit délibérément de parler des pouvoirs de la jeune fille, pour éviter d'avoir à répondre à trop de questions. Mais c'est avec force de détails tragiques et spectaculaires qu'il raconta de nouveau donc comment ce vil pirate lui avait volé Line.

- Est-elle jolie cette femme ? L'interrogea Arbyda quand il eut fini son récit.

- Oh oui ! Lâcha-t-il spontanément.

Quand il vit l'expression glaciale de la pirate, il réalisa avec inquiétude qu'il n'avait peut-être pas montré autant d'enthousiasme quand elle l'avait questionné sur sa propre beauté.

Elle se leva et traversa la pièce lentement. Un petit coffret était posé sur une commode. Elle s'approcha et en souleva doucement le couvercle. Elle resta plusieurs minutes sans bouger, à en contempler le contenu sans jamais y poser les doigts.

- Penses-tu qu'il soit possible qu'un homme préfère une gamine plutôt qu'une femme telle que moi ?

Edouard ne comprenait rien. De quoi parlait-elle ? Et pourquoi fixait-elle amoureusement le contenu de cette boite ? Malgré toutes les questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit, il n'oublia pas de répondre, tâchant de ne pas la contrarier :

- Je ne crois pas madame.

- Bien. Déclara-t-elle en refermant le couvercle.

« De toute façon, » Ajouta-t-elle en caressant le bois, « J'ai de quoi m'assurer toute la fidélité dont j'ai besoin et… éliminer… ce qui doit l'être. » En prononçant ces mots, elle regardait sa massue.

Elle éclata de rire subitement. Edouard sursauta en entendant ce rire cristallin. Elle le congédia d'un geste de la main et il tourna les talons sans demander son reste.

Une fois sur le pont, il se mit à tourner en rond nerveusement. Cette femme ne lui avait pas paru nourrir de très bonnes intentions au sujet de Line. Elle n'avait rien dit de précis, mais son expression et son ton quand elle parlait d'elle étaient vraiment dérangeants.

Edouard commençait à se demander si il ne s'était pas précipité un peu trop vite en mettant ces pirates sur la piste de Line. Il avait déjà commis une erreur en appelant la marine sur un coup de colère. Il aurait voulu retourner questionner Arbyda sur ses intentions, mais elle le terrifiait. Il se fichait bien ce qui arriverait à Luffy, mais il voulait ramener Line avec lui. C'était pour ça qu'il était là.

- Il est là Capitaine.

- Il était temps que tu le trouves Morge, je m'impatientais.

- Mais c'est moi qui l'ai repéré quand il est entré chez Arbyda Capitaine !

- Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier Carnage, je veux lui parler depuis des heures. Eh toi !

Edouard se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Baggy et ses deux plus fidèles lieutenants. Cette vision ne le ravit pas, bien au contraire, par certains aspects, Baggy était encore plus effrayant qu'Arbyda. Il arrivait souvent qu'au détour d'un couloir on croise un de ses membres, main, bras ou autre, en train de poursuivre tout seul un marin ayant commis l'erreur de contrarier le clown. Quand on ne s'y attendait pas, c'était le genre de vision capable de vous donner des cauchemars.

- J'ai à te parler avorton. Fit le capitaine sans ménagement. Amène toi.

Carnage et Morge passèrent derrière Edouard, lui saisirent chacun un bras et le poussèrent à la suite de Baggy qui se dirigeait d'un pas tranquille vers le bout du pont. Il s'adossa tranquillement à la rambarde et s'amusa de l'expression terrifiée d'Edouard qui s'imaginait déjà qu'on allait le jeter à l'eau. Le jeune garçon vit sa courte vie défiler. « Voila ce qui arrive quand on s'embarque sur un navire dirigé par des dingues. » Conclut-il avec effroi silencieusement avant qu'on le lâche enfin.

Baggy, hilare, entra directement dans le vif du sujet. Ce gamin était stupide à souhait et il n'aurait aucun mal à convaincre cet imbécile de l'aider à mettre son plan à exécution.

- Bon, à ce que j'ai compris, Monkey D Luffy t'a piqué ta copine hein ?

- Heu… oui c'est ça. Répondit doucement Edouard. Line n'était pas vraiment sa petite amie mais après tout, quand elle se rendrait compte qu'il avait fait tout ce chemin pour venir la chercher, cela changerait non ?

- T'es sur qu'on parle du même gars ? Insinua Baggy d'un air suspicieux. Parce que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était rien de plus qu'un gamin survolté et débile. M'a pas exactement fait l'effet d'un tombeur hein. T'es plus vieux que lui en plus non ?

- J'ai vingt ans ! Répondit le garçon sans réfléchir.

- Ben ouais c'est ce que je dis. Faut pas être malin pour se faire piquer sa nana par un demeuré pareil ! Mouah ah ah ah ah !

Edouard grimaça, gêné et fâché qu'on se moque de lui de cette façon.

- Ouais ben d'après ce que j'ai entendu, c'est un demeuré qui vous a passé sous le nez deux fois…

- QUOI QU'EST-CE QU'IL A MON NEZ ? IL TE FAIT MARRER MON NEZ ? T'AS UN PROBLEME AVEC LES NEZ ECARLATE C'EST CA ?! C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME AVORTON ?!!

Edouard fit un tel bond en arrière qu'il faillit passer par-dessus bord. Carnage le saisit par le col in extremis, mais il le repoussa devant Baggy qui fulminait.

Baggy respira bruyamment pour se maîtriser.

- Tu as de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur. Déclara-t-il après un instant de silence.

Cette fois Edouard ne répliqua pas, notant juste mentalement de se renseigner plus tard sur ce que ça donnait, Baggy de mauvaise humeur.

- Bon, écoute : Tu vois, je ne suis pas comme Arbyda, j'ai envie de t'aider moi.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Edouard, interloqué.

- Et bien Arbyda veut attraper Chapeau de Paille mais ta copine, elle s'en fout. Elle fera rien pour t'aider. Tu ne t'en es pas aperçu ?

- Heu… je me suis demandé si… ben… enfin elle a l'air d'en vouloir un peu à Line, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi… Vous croyez qu'elle va lui faire du mal ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

- Nooooooon ! Mais non ! Elle ne lui fera rien du tout, ne t'en fais pas. Le rassura Baggy avec un petit sourire. En fait, il était certain qu'Arbyda allait pulvériser la fille, mais il était inutile de mentionner ce détail au gosse.

- Ce que je veux dire, Reprit-il. C'est que ce n'est pas parce qu'on aura attrapé Luffy qu'elle te reviendra. Tu comprends ?

- Je crois… Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ? Demanda Edouard plein d'espoir.

Le poisson était ferré. Le clown jubilait intérieurement.

- Il faut que le gamin perde de son intérêt, tu vois ? Ce sont ses pouvoirs bizarres qui le rendent intéressant.

Edouard ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'en matière de pouvoirs bizarres, le capitaine Baggy n'avait rien à envie à l'autre, mais il tenait à entendre la suite.

Le clown, heureux de voir que son auditoire était captivé, continua :

- S'il perd ses pouvoirs, ta copine n'en voudra plus et elle sera toute à toi. Tu comprends ?

- Oui ! Oui ! Je comprends ! S'empressa Edouard. Mais est-ce qu'il y a un moyen ?

- Bien évidemment. Et comme je suis gentil, je vais te le donner.

- Vous feriez ça ? Edouard eut un sursaut de méfiance. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça vous rapporte ?

Baggy sourit de toutes ses dents d'un sourire qui se voulait enjôleur mais qui lui donnait plus l'air d'un requin qu'autre chose.

- Moi, rien du tout. Je veux juste aider ma chère Arbyda. Il sera plus facile à attraper.

- Mais pourquoi veut elle l'attraper au fait?

Le ton de Baggy se fit plus sec.

- Alors ça me demande pas, j'en sais rien ! Bon je t'aide ou pas ?!

Tout ça l'énervait au plus haut point, s'il en était là, c'était bien à cause de cette ridicule obsession d'Arbyda. Pour le coup, il était sincère avec Edouard. Il était bien incapable de comprendre ce qu'elle trouvait à ce monstrueux gamin.

Edouard répliqua aussi sec :

- Oui oui dites moi !

- Bon.

Baggy leva le bras et sa main se détacha. Elle voleta dans les airs jusqu'à Carnage qui sortit une petite fiole de sa poche. La main de Baggy la saisit et revint s'attacher à son avant bras. Comme d'habitude, le spectacle souleva le cœur d'Edouard.

- Alors voila. Dit le capitaine. Il faut que tu trouves un moyen pour injecter ça dans le corps de Chapeau de Paille.

Il lui tendit la fiole. Elle contenait quelque chose qui ressemblait à du sable ou à du sel, mais de couleur gris foncée.

- C'est quoi ?

- Juste un truc qui le fera perdre de sa force. Tu comprends ?

Edouard observa la fiole un moment et dans un éclair de méfiance, se demanda s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple poison. Il voulait séparer Luffy de Line, mais il ne voulait pas le tuer. Il ne sentait pas capable de tuer un homme, c'était un peu trop pour lui. Cette pensée lui donna la nausée.

- Dites… ça va pas le tuer quand même ? Je veux tuer personne moi !

Baggy soupira. Il considéra Edouard avec tout le mépris dont il était capable. « Espère de stupide gamin pleurnichard » Pensa-t-il. Mais il ne dit rien et se força à sourire.

- Mais non voyons. Ce n'est rien de dangereux. De plus les effets seront provisoires.

Ces mots achevèrent de convaincre Edouard. Ne pas tuer Luffy, mais le ridiculiser. Voilà qui lui convenait parfaitement.

- Bon ben, je vais réfléchir à un moyen.

- Fait attention, petit, il faudra sûrement approcher de près le Chapeau de Paille. Avec une aiguille, je sais pas... heu...

- Vous en faites pas ! Dit Edouard en s'éloignant, ravi. Je suis plus malin que lui moi !

Baggy regarda s'éloigner le gamin et se sentit très content de lui.

- Oh Capitaine ce que vous êtes malin ! Minauda Morge. Vous avez vraiment trouvé un moyen de tuer le Chapeau de Paille sans vous mettre à dos Arbyda!

- Oui je sais je suis brillant…

- Et en plus, Ajouta Morge, c'est cet imbécile qui va prendre tous les risques à notre place !

- Quoi tu crois que j'ai peur ?!

- Mais non Capitaine, c'est juste qu'apparemment…

- QUOI C'EST MON NEZ QUI ME DONNE L'AIR D'AVOIR PEUR ?! T'AS UN PROBLEME AVEC MON NEZ C'EST CA ?!!!

---

Luffy avait vraiment très très mal dormi. Après le départ de Line, Zorro l'avait forcé à se rasseoir et lui avait tenu un long discours sur les bienfaits de l'entraînement pour se vider l'esprit. Le bretteur avait l'air d'en savoir long sur la question. Mais à part cela, il ne lui prodigua pas le moindre conseil pour apaiser la colère de Line. En plus, il avait cru bon de servir du rhum à Luffy, qui, préoccupé, l'avait bu s'en réfléchir. Seulement, si le jeune capitaine mangeait beaucoup, il ne buvait jamais et un seul verre suffit à le mettre KO pour le reste de la soirée.

Peu compatissants après son comportement avec Line, les autres l'avaient laissé là où il était, c'est-à-dire affalé sur une table dans la salle de l'aquarium. Le capitaine ne le savait pas, mais il devait déjà s'estimer heureux que ses compagnons aient empêché Sanji de l'étrangler durant son sommeil. Il s'éveilla donc le nez collé au bois de la table, tout seul dans la grande pièce sombre et froide. Il remua un peu ce qui eut pour effet de la faire glisser lourdement de sa chaise.

C'est donc avec une gueule de bois et une bosse sur le crâne qu'il se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine.

Tout le monde était déjà debout et il y eut beaucoup de monde pour assister à sa chute quand, pénétrant à moitié endormi dans la pièce ensoleillée, la lumière l'éblouit et qu'il se cogna contre une chaise pour s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol.

Alors que Sanji prenait soin de lui marcher dessus, Nami se mit à le taquiner :

- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on boit comme un trou alors qu'on ne tient pas l'alcool.

Il se releva en grommelant.

- C'est la faute à Zorro. Et pis j'ai même pas bu un verre entier. Sanji j'ai faim !

Le cuistot lui jeta pratiquement un morceau de pain à la figure sans un mot. Il n'avait pas encore digéré le comportement de Luffy de la veille.

- Au moins le cola ne rend pas ivre comme le rhum. Déclara solennellement Franky.

- Ouais mais ça te fait péter comme un fou ! Dit Luffy en machouillant son bout de pain.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Luffy chercha Line des yeux, et la vit derrière le comptoir en train de donner un coup de main à Sanji pour la vaisselle.

Il constata avec plaisir qu'elle souriait, et il se dit que peut-être tout était comme avant. Il serait bien content que Line ne lui en veuille déjà plus. Rien qu'à cette idée, il se sentait déjà mieux. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris la veille même s'il n'avait toujours pas envie de la voir se battre. Ils s'entendaient bien tous les deux. Après manger il irait lui parler, elle souriait, c'est qu'elle était de bonne humeur non ? Bon, elle ne lui souriait pas à lui, mais il y avait du monde dans la pièce alors…

La suite lui appris que ce ne serait peut-être pas aussi simple.

Quand chacun eut fini de déjeuner, la table fut rapidement débarrassée. Line aida encore Sanji à ranger. Elle s'amusait à faire voler des cuillères pour amuser la galerie en souriant. Luffy se leva bientôt et se planta devant le comptoir.

- Hé Line !

Elle tourna la tête et son sourire fondit d'un seul coup.

Luffy fronça les sourcils mais continua tout de même, plein d'espoir :

- Tu sais quoi ? J'ai inventé une nouvelle imitation. Tu veux savoir qui c'est ?

- Je te remercie Capitaine, mais je n'ai pas le temps. On a terminé maintenant.

- Hein quoi ? Fit Luffy, surpris du ton poli et distant qu'elle prenait.

- On y va Sanji ?

- Bien sûr mon petit ange que dis-je ma douce ! Immédiatement ! Je suis si honoré, si heureux que nous nous entraînions ensembles !

Le cuisinier rangea les derniers ustensiles qu'il tenait en main et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il maintint ouverte le temps que Line le rejoigne. Elle le suivit sans accorder un regard au pauvre Luffy.

Même si elle savait que c'était de sa faute, Nami avait de la peine pour Luffy, qui restait silencieux, la mine défaite. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait...


	21. Chapter 21

_Bonsoir!_

_En ce moment je suis la reine du chapitre à la bourre... Je fais de mon mieux pourtant! Promis! Snif..._

_Voici le chapitre 21! Pas évident celui-là... _

_Au début, je me plaignais des combats et j'appréhendais d'en écrire, mais maintenant ils me manquent!! (heureusement, ça reviendra bientôt^^...) Non vraiment, les scènes de vie courante, les relations entre les personnages, c'est le pire! La vache!_

_En tout cas, même si ce chapitre est long, il y a beaucoup de dialogues, et je l'ai fait moins long que prévu donc j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop indigeste!  
_

_Merci encore et toujours pour vos reviews, je ne peux pas m'en passer! Je le dis souvent, mais quand j'ai une panne d'inspiration, je relis tous les commentaires et hop ça repart!!  
_

_Ah oui, j'ai vu une petite question de devilangel7863 sur le choix des noms des personnages : bonne question que celle-ci mais la réponse est désespérément simple : pas de sens caché, j'utilise tout simplement les noms avec les lesquels je me sens le plus à l'aise. Il n'y a pas d'erreur, je choisis à chaque fois, mais je n'ai pas eu envie de me cantonner à une version ou l'autre. Voilou!_

_Et puis et puis... et bien c'est tout, il faut bien que j'arrête à un moment de parler, que je me jette à l'eau et vous laisse lire!_

_Et voilà!_

_Merci infiniment d'être arrivés jusqu'à ce chapitre, et bonne lecture! ;-)_

**21.**** Dialogues de sourds**

- Sanji…

- Ouiii lumière de mon cœuuuur ?

- Tu sais, je peux me tenir debout toute seule… Tu n'es pas obligé de me tenir par la taille à chaque fois que je donne un coup de pied.

- Oh vraiment ? Fit le cuistot candidement.

- Et puis, si tu es derrière moi, je ne peux pas m'entraîner à te frapper tu vois ?

- Mais ouiii suis-je bête. Oh ma douce, je suis tout à toi, je suis ta victime consentante !

- Heu…

- Oui princesse ?

- Tu crois que c'est réaliste comme situation de combat ça ?

- De quoi parles tu mon amour ?

- Ben… si un homme m'attaque, ça m'étonnerait qu'il reste à genoux devant moi les bras grands ouverts non ?

- Mais cette position qui est la meilleure pour contempler ta beauté irradiante…

- Sanji s'il te plaît !

Il daigna enfin se lever au grand soulagement de Line.

- Je suis tout à toi ma douce !

- T'as toujours les bras grands ouverts…

- Vas-y frappe moi ! Et n'oublie pas Line-chérie, ta merveilleuse jambe doit être bien droite, comme je t'ai montré.

- Bon. J'y vais alors. Elle se concentra, prit de l'élan et leva haut sa jambe droite dans un mouvement circulaire, l'abattant ensuite sur le torse de Sanji.

- Heu.. Sanji…

- Ouiiiii

- Tu es sûr que c'est nécessaire.. ça ? Je sais bien que je ne t'ai pas fait mal…

- Oh mon amouuur, ton coup de pied dans ma poitrine est comme la flèche de cupidon dans mon cœur… Je suis si heureux…

Line soupira. Le cuistot se roulait par terre à chaque fois qu'elle le touchait, ça allait encore prendre dix bonnes minutes pour le calmer.

Cela dit, entre deux déclarations d'amour, Sanji n'était pas un mauvais professeur. Il lui avait montré plusieurs coups de pied intéressants. Son agilité naturelle lui avait permis de reproduire les mouvements assez facilement, mais son principal problème était le manque de force. Et les singeries du cuisinier rendaient difficile l'évaluation de la puissance de ses coups. Mais il n'était pas difficile de voir que ça ne lui faisait pas beaucoup d'effet. Enfin de l'effet, ça oui, sans aucun doute, mais pour la douleur… Au début, Line avait naïvement eu peur de le frapper, elle ne voulait pas lui faire mal, mais elle s'était vite aperçue qu'elle pouvait y aller franchement…

Sanji finit par se relever.

- Si je peux me permettre Line-adorée, tu devrais viser le visage. Ta somptueuuuuuuse souplesse devrait te rendre la chose aisée. Ce serait plus efficace.

Le conseil était bon, Sanji était fatiguant, mais consciencieux et c'était manifestement un bon choix de professeur. A la réflexion, c'était même le plus indiqué : Franky se battait avec ses armes intégrées, Usopp utilisait des projectiles, Nami un bâton, Zorro des sabres, Chopper se transformait et Robin ne se battait pas au corps à corps. C'était donc le seul dont elle pouvait effectivement apprendre quelque chose. Finalement, peut-être que Luffy, qui se battait surtout à l'instinct en utilisant ses membres élastiques, n'aurait pas pu lui apprendre grand-chose non plus. Line eut un pincement au cœur à cette pensée, la raison lui disait qu'il n'était pas le professeur idéal, mais c'était quand même avec lui qu'elle aurait préféré être en ce moment.

Elle repoussa vivement cette idée qui avait tendance à lui faire oublier qu'elle avait des raisons d'être en colère contre lui.

Déjà ce matin, quand il s'était mis à lui parler avec son grand sourire enfantin, elle s'était dépêchée de sortir, sentant sa résolution fondre comme neige au soleil. Mais pourquoi avait-il cet effet sur elle ? Pourquoi attachait-elle autant d'importance à son opinion et surtout pourquoi avait-elle autant de mal à rester en colère contre lui ? L'air triste qu'il avait eu quand elle avait refusé de regarder son imitation avait été une vraie torture pour elle ! Mais elle se posait ces questions sans conviction, puisqu'elle en connaissait parfaitement la réponse… Mais c'était aussi une idée qu'elle s'empressa de repousser, car au vu de l'attitude du capitaine, c'était tout sauf réciproque. Il ne la considérait pas capable de combattre aux côtés des autres. Et elle avait assez écouté les histoires des membres de l'équipage depuis qu'elle se trouvait à bord pour savoir que c'était une chose importante pour lui. En bref, pour lui, elle n'était finalement pas digne d'être pirate. Cette pensée raviva sa colère, elle leva aussi haut qu'elle put la jambe et frappa Sanji au visage de toutes ces forces.

Celui-ci roula en arrière sans avoir besoin de feindre sa chute et se releva une seconde après, la joue gonflée mais un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

- Voilà tu as compris ma déliffieuse élève ! C'était merveilleuffement douloureux ! Je fuis comblé !

---

Nami arracha Robin de sa lecture en se laissant tomber bruyamment sur une chaise devant elle.

- Raaa ça m'énerve ! Déclara-t-elle en faisant la moue.

Robin leva les yeux et demanda avec un intérêt poli :

- Qu'est-ce qui met notre navigatrice dans cet état?

- Mais Luffy et Line voyons ! Je savais que Luffy était débile mais je n'aurais pas cru qu'elle était aussi têtue. Ils se sont bien trouvés ces andouilles ! Vraiment pas doués !

Robin savait bien évidemment de quoi parlait la rouquine. Elle baissa de nouveau les yeux sur son livre en susurrant :

- Certes, mais ce ne sont pas les seuls dans ce cas…

Nami piqua un fard en goûtant l'allusion de sa camarade. Mais elle tâcha de garder le contrôle de la conversation. Robin avait décidément le chic pour vous sortir des vérités qui vous laissaient pantois…

- Ouais bon, quand même c'est ridicule non ? Elle lui en veut, elle ne veut pas croire ce que je lui dis !

- Que lui–as-tu dit ?

- Que Luffy ne voulait pas être méchant. Qu'il s'inquiète juste pour elle et que c'est un crétin décérébré.

- Ah…

- Quoi « Ah » ? Demanda Nami, irritée.

- Et bien, Répondit l'archéologue en fermant son livre définitivement à regrets, notre Line doit être la seule pour laquelle ce genre d'argument est irrecevable.

- Hein ?

- Et bien, je pense que c'est le seul membre de l'équipage à ne pas considérer l'étendue de la « naïveté » de notre capitaine.

- Comment ça ?

- Je pense qu'elle ne se rend pas compte à quel point il est étranger à ce genre de choses…

- Ah… Comprit enfin Nami. Tu veux dire qu'elle pense pas qu'il est aussi niais c'est ça ?

- Si tu veux…

- Non elle n'est pas aussi aveugle… Réfléchit Nami.

- Certaines choses peuvent nous aveugler… Dit Robin, pensive.

- Mouais… N'empêche, on ne peut pas laisser Luffy s'empêtrer comme ça ! Tu sais où est Line en ce moment ? Dans sa pièce, toute seule avec Sanji, pour s' « entraîner ». Mis à part le fait que ce n'est déjà pas très prudent hein… c'est cruel pour le pauvre Luffy ! Elle fronça les sourcils. Mais il l'a mérité !

- Il faudrait savoir de quel côté tu es…

- Heu… je ne suis d'aucun côté ! Ca m'énerve c'est tout ! D'ailleurs, on va aller sonner les cloches à cet imbécile !

- Comment ça « on » ?

- Toi et moi !

La navigatrice se leva et entraîna sa camarade avec elle. Robin la suivit de bonne grâce même si elle ne se sentait pas particulièrement motivée à l'idée de devoir faire l'éducation sentimentale de leur capitaine…

Elles trouvèrent Luffy sur le pont. Il avait boudé un moment après le petit déjeuner, mais il lui était difficile de tenir en place, aussi, il avait pris le parti de tuer le temps en faisant tourner Zorro en bourrique pour améliorer son humeur. Luffy étendait son bras de temps en temps pour saisir sournoisement un des sabres du bretteur qui essayait de faire une sieste. L'opération lui avait déjà presque valu se faire trancher un bras, mais il persévérait tout de même.

Nami et Robin le sauvèrent du pire, Zorro étant à deux doigts de vraiment perdre son calme, mais elles lui firent perdre le sourire qu'il avait mis du temps à retrouver.

- Tu sais où est Line Luffy ? Lança la rousse sans préambule.

Robin soupira devant le manque de tact de la navigatrice...

Le capitaine fit une grimace dédaigneuse :

- Nan.

- Je suis sûre que tu le sais. Fit Nami

- Et ben nan.

- Si.

- Nan.

- Si!

- Nan !!

- Luffy !

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ? C'est Sanji qui l'a emmenée dans la cale !

- Tu vois que tu sais où elle est.

- ….

Nami sentit qu'elle était trop agressive. Elle essaya autre chose.

- Je vois que tu es énervé Capitaine.

- Nan.

- Si.

- Nan !

- Luffy !!!

Le capitaine avait le regard fuyant, il avait envie de ficher le camp et d'échapper à cette discussion, mais Naami lui barrait le passage. Et puis s'il la plantait là, elle allait encore lui taper dessus, elle ne supportait pas qu'on ne l'écoute pas.

- J'suis juste énervé parce que j'ai faim et que Sanji fait pas à manger.

- Dis plutôt que tu es juste jaloux parce que Line s'entraîne avec lui !

Il rougit instantanément.

- Ca se voit que j'ai raison. Déclara Nami.

- Je suis pas jaloux !! Affirma Luffy qui venait de s'apercevoir que c'était complètement le cas.

- Ecoute, il n'y pas de mal à ça…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Robin qui comprit qu'elle attendait du soutien.

- Oui, Mlle la navigatrice a raison… heu…

Luffy les regarda une à une avec intérêt. Peut-être qu'étant des filles, elles pourraient lui expliquer pourquoi Line lui en voulait autant.

- Line est fâchée contre moi. Dit-il simplement au bout de quelques instants en regardant ailleurs. Mais je suis pas jaloux ! Ajouta-t-il tout de suite après avec véhémence.

Nami sourit et fit semblant d'accepter cette dernière affirmation.

- Oui c'est vrai qu'elle est en colère. Tu sais pourquoi non ?

- ….

- Mais enfin tu te rappelles de tout ce que tu as dit hier soir non ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es conduit comme ça ?!

Le regard que Luffy leva sur elle lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Elle avait prévu qu'il serait à côté de la plaque. Mais il y avait une telle détresse dans ce regard qu'elle ne sut plus quoi dire. Le jeune homme était complètement perdu.

Se battre pour protéger les siens, il savait le faire.

Remonter le moral de ses amis, il savait aussi le faire.

Mais se débrouiller avec ses propres sentiments, il ne savait pas... C'était trop nouveau.

Nami comprit soudain à quel point Line avait du bouleverser sans le savoir le monde de Luffy où tout était si simple. Elle se demanda si elle était la bonne personne pour l'aider...

---

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, Usopp, dont c'était le tour de garde, se mit à hurler qu'une île était en vue. Tout le monde se précipita sur le pont. Nami ne put s'empêcher de pester : ils avaient rejoint l'île indiquée par le log pose en un rien de temps : s'ils n'avaient pas été retenus à cause de la bêtise du capitaine et de l'escrimeur sur l'île de ces foutus chasseurs de primes, ils y seraient déjà depuis longtemps.

Line vit arriver l'île avec un soulagement non dissimulé : après leur séance d'entraînement, il lui avait été proprement impossible de se débarrasser de Sanji.

Elle avait d'abord rejoint le pont dans l'espoir que Nami, plus habituée à l'exercice qu'elle, pourrait la débarrasser du cuistot, mais elle avait trouvé son amie avec Robin en pleine discussion avec Luffy près de la figure de proue et elle avait donc tourné les talons aussi sec. Il n'y avait pas de secours à espérer des autres hommes de l'équipage en la matière, elle s'était donc résignée à s'asseoir dans la cuisine et à goûter les friandises que Sanji tenait à lui servir. Elle s'en voulait un peu d'ailleurs de tant chercher à fuir sa compagnie, il avait fait preuve de patience avec elle en acceptant de l'entraîner, et même s'il était un peu collant, c'était quelqu'un d'adorable. Mais tout en mordant dans une petite brioche, elle brûlait de savoir ce que Nami pouvait bien raconter à Luffy. Même si elle n'était pas là depuis longtemps, elle avait bien remarqué qu'il était rare de voir le capitaine suivre une longue conversation. Enfin suivre était un grand mot, car il lui avait bien semblé que si Luffy écoutait les paroles de la navigatrice, il arborait une expression hébétée de poisson rouge qui, bien que Line la trouva charmante, en disait long sur sa compréhension du sujet, quel qu'il soit.

Elle se gifla mentalement pour cesser d'y penser et pour le coup, avala de travers.

L'équipage du chapeau de paille accosta dans un port où il n'y avait pour l'heure que quelques canots arrimés. Il constituait l'entrée d'une petite ville à l'aspect plutôt commun, se composant principalement de petites maisons aux toits de briques rouges.

Luffy fut le premier à mettre pied à terre, se sentant revigoré comme d'habitude à l'idée de découvrir une nouvelle île, même si celle-ci ne semblait pas avoir grand-chose d'exceptionnel.

- Allez on y va ! Allez !! Cria-t-il aux autres en s'étirant. On devrait commencer par aller chercher de quoi manger ! Ajouta-t-il en prenant l'air sérieux. Nous avons besoin de provisions ! De la viande surtout ! D'ailleurs ça sent la viande ! Il écarta ses propres narines d'un geste fort gracieux pour mieux flairer une éventuelle piste.

- Oui c'est ça fais donc comme si tu connaissais l'état de nos réserves boulet ! Si on te laissait faire, on serait déjà tous morts de faim depuis longtemps… Lâcha Sanji en descendant à son tour sur le quai.

Puis il se tourna vers le bateau en chantonnant :

- Nami-chériiiie je m'occupe des courses !

- Bien. Répondit la navigatrice sans attendre. C'est donc toi qui es responsable de Luffy.

- Quoi ?! Mais Nami-de-mon-cœur pourquoi ?...

- Tu connais peut-être un moyen de l'empêcher de te suivre ? Fit-elle d'un air détaché.

Le cuistot jeta un œil mauvais sur le capitaine qui sautait sur place la bave aux lèvres. L'opération semblait difficile… Ils partirent donc ensemble en quête de provisions, accompagné de Franky, qui souhaitait compléter sa réserve de cola.

Luffy jeta avant de s'éloigner un regard plein d'espoir en direction de Line, mais celle-ci suivait déjà Usopp dans une autre direction, une petite sacoche à l'épaule.

Tant pis, se dit-il, il lui parlerait plus tard.

Il avait essayé d'écouter jusqu'au bout le discours de Nami mais ça n'avait pas été évident, même si finalement ça n'avait pas duré si longtemps que ça. Enfin, au moins il avait compris une chose : Line s'était mise en colère et ne lui parlait plus parce qu'elle croyait qu'il ne la trouvait pas digne de faire partie de l'équipage ! D'après Nami, c'était ce qu'il avait l'air d'avoir voulu dire… Mais c'était faux ! Ce n'était pas du tout ça ! C'était… heu… voyons voir… Tiens ça le mettait mal à l'aise de chercher comment l'expliquer… enfin pas ça du tout quoi ! Et donc il suffisait qu'il lui dise et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Elle ne lui en voudrait plus, et il se sentirait mieux. Voilà. En plus, Nami disait qu'il lui avait fait de la peine (elle l'avait même frappé pour qu'il comprenne bien et il avait bien compris, ça faisait même encore mal). Il ne voulait pas que Line soit triste, et encore moins à cause de lui. Après les courses, il irait la voir et lui dirait… heu… il lui dirait quelque chose de bien. Il improviserait.

---

Usopp et Line profitèrent de l'orage qui sévissait à bord pour s'éclipser vers le centre ville. En effet, Nami avait décrété que c'était à Zorro de garder le Thousand Sunny mais celui-ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. En vérité, le bretteur se fichait pas mal de partir en promenade ou non, mais la navigatrice avait eu l'audace d'arguer que l'équipage risquait de perdre un temps fou à le retrouver quand il se serait encore perdu. Il s'insurgea donc contre cette injustice en criant haut et fort que non, il ne se perdait jamais vraiment, et que ce n'était pas sa faute si les gens avaient si peu d'imagination, et créaient toujours tout plein de rues qui se ressemblaient juste pour l'embrouiller…

Line portait dans une petite sacoche le dial que le sniper lui avait confié. Elle avait la ferme intention d'écumer les tavernes de la ville pour récolter de nouvelles musiques et Usopp avait accepté de l'accompagner dans cette tâche de longue haleine. Enfin, pas si longue que ça. En effet, ils furent tous les deux déçus de constater, après avoir interrogé tous les badauds qu'ils avaient croisé, qu'il n'y avait que deux établissements de ce genre dans toute la ville. Le premier était petit, sale et le seul son qu'on pouvait y entendre et étaient le ronflement sonore d'un homme ivre mort. Le duo renonça dès la porte franchie.

Le second s'avéra bien plus intéressant. Il y avait une petite scène et un groupe constitué de quatre jeunes gens qui répétaient des morceaux pour le spectacle du soir. Line se posta avec enthousiasme juste devant la scène, armée de son dial, prête à capturer le moindre bon morceau, avec l'expression d'une petite fille devant un sac de bonbons plein à craquer.

---

- Ils sont rentrés là-dedans !

- Attendons une minute. Ils sont ressortis au bout de deux secondes tout à l'heure.

- Mais cette fois ça à l'air bon.

- Oui ben attends, elle va pas s'envoler. Le chapeau de paille est même pas là.

- On est sur que c'est la bonne au moins ?

- Ben c'était la seule blonde.

- Ouais c'est vrai. Quand même…

- Quoi ?

- C'est vraiment sa nana ?

- J'en sais rien moi. C'est ça qu'on doit vérifier non ?

- Si c'est vrai, ça me ficherait un coup au moral, une belle fille comme ça.

- Oh t'es chiant…

- C'est toi qu'es pas drôle.

- On ferait mieux de se concentrer sur la mission. Si on n'obtient pas l'information, Lady Arbyda va nous crucifier. C'est pas de chance qu'on ne puisse pas les observer ensemble.

Le grand type blond fit la grimace. Il partageait l'opinion de son camarade sur ce point.

Celui-ci, une vraie armoire à glace aux cheveux couleur charbon, le planta là pour se diriger d'un pas nonchalant vers l'entrée du bar-restaurant lequel Line et Usopp venaient de pénétrer. Il se dépêcha de le suivre.

---

Robin profitait de l'air frais qui provenait de la mer. Et du silence. Elle avait pris un peu d'avance en quittant le navire avant Nami qui s'époumonait toujours contre Zorro à bord.

L'archéologue trouvait fascinant l'énergie que la jeune fille dépensait chaque jour à se disputer avec le bretteur. Ca serait plus facile de directement lui…

- Hé Robin je suis là ! Cria la navigatrice subitement, la tirant de ses réflexions.

Elle se retourna et vit que Nami la rejoignait en courant.

- Tu as réglé le problème avec monsieur le bretteur ? Se renseigna-t-elle.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas. En fait il est trop content qu'on le laisse pioncer tranquille…

Le trio mené par Sanji s'occuppait les courses, et Chopper était parti les rejoindre peu après leur départ, aussi les deux jeunes femmes avaient décidé de s'offrir le luxe d'une petite promenade. Pour une fois qu'on pouvait profiter d'un moment de calme !

Elle marchèrent un petit moment le long du port puis pénétrèrent dans une clairière non pavée où se trouvaient quelques vieux entrepôts délabrés.

- Penses-tu que ta discussion avec le capitaine aura porté ses fruits ? Demanda Robin à sa camarade.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Je n'ai pas osé être trop directe…

- J'ai vu. Je suppose que tu as bien fait. Il ne t'aurait sûrement pas écoutée. Il n'a d'ailleurs finalement pas répondu à ta question sur ce qui lui a pris hier.

- Bah de toute façon on s'en doute… Enfin nous, oui. Lui, j'en suis moins sûre…

- En tout cas, j'ai bon espoir. Il va sûrement aller s'excuser, je pense qu'il a compris que son attitude avait blessé Line. Et ton dernier coup de poing a été fort explicite. Dit-elle en souriant.

Nami la gratifia d'un sourire entendu.

- Oui j'ai un certain talent pour me faire comprendre !

Robin continua :

- J'espère pour lui qu'elle n'est pas trop rancunière…

- Je ne me fais pas de soucis ! Répondit la navigatrice avec un clin d'œil. Elle ne réussira pas à lui faire la tête éternellement : elle tiendra jamais !

Les deux femmes rirent de concert. Mais Robin s'interrompit :

- Il y a quelqu'un là-bas. J'entends du bruit.

Elle désignait la porte, entrouverte, d'un des entrepôts abandonnés.

Nami jeta un regard inquiet à la porte rouillée.

- Pourquoi on est venues ici déjà ? On devrait s'en aller…

- Non attends une minute…

Robin fit quelques pas en avant pour se rapprocher de la porte. Puis elle s'arrêta et croisa les bras haut devant elle. Un bras poussa sur le rectangle de métal et prit appui sur le mur pour ouvrir le passage. Nami, tendue, attendit que quelque chose surgisse sans crier gare de la vieille bâtisse. Mais cela ne se produit pas, et Robin se rapprocha. Elle la suivit à contrecoeur.

Il faisait sombre mais on distinguait les silhouettes de vieux cartons usés disséminées à travers la grande pièce. Robin et Nami remarquèrent bien vite une autre silhouette.

Les bruits que l'archéologue avait entendus étaient en fait des pleurs, ceux d'un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années. Il était assis en tailleur dans un coin, la tête penchée en avant.

Elles se rapprochèrent doucement de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive petit ? Lui demanda gentiment Robin.

Le gamin leva sur elles un visage baigné de larmes.

- Vous non plus vous n'allez pas me croire ! Laissez moi tranquille !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on ne va pas croire ? Insista Nami.

Le garçon sembla hésiter puis expliqua d'une voix haletante, en pleurant toujours :

- C'est mon père qui ne revient plus. Il est descendu dans cette grotte sous la montagne et maintenant il ne revient plus ! Les autres ne me croient pas, ils disent que je veux me rendre intéressant, qu'on veut tous les deux se rendre intéressants. Mais c'est faux ! Se mit-il à hurler avec véhémence.

- Pourquoi disent-ils ça ?

- Ils disent qu'il n'y a pas de grotte. Que c'est mon père qui l'a inventée pour faire semblant ! A cause de son obsession qu'ils disent ! Ils racontent qu'ils en ont marre de ses histoires, mais il raconte pas d'histoires, c'est pas vrai!!

Nami et Robin se regardèrent sans trop savoir que faire.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi?

- Je veux pas les voir ! Papa m'a dit de l'attendre à la maison mais j'ai pas envie ! Je serais obligé de les voir tous ! Et j'ai pas envie !

Nami s'énerva un peu :

- Je vois tu nous fais un caprice, ton père t'as dit de l'attendre, tu devrais lui obéir.

- Mais il ne devait pas partir aussi longtemps !

- Arrête de geindre tu veux !

Elle se retourna et fit quelques pas pour se diriger vers la porte.

- Allez Robin rentrons, on est à dix minutes à peine du port, il n'est pas perdu, juste capricieux !

Mais le gamin se remit à crier : « J'en ai marre de passer pour un idiot ! Il m'a laissé tout seul avec personne qui me croit, tout ça pour aller chercher un soi-disant trésor débile ! »

En entendant ces mots, Robin ne fut pas surprise d'assister à un revirement spectaculaire de la part de la navigatrice. Celle-ci fut de retour auprès du garçon avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de reprendre son souffle après son hurlement. Elle l'entoura de son bras et lui tapota l'épaule d'un air rassurant. Le gamin la regardait comme si elle était folle, et l'archéologue observait la scène, amusée.

- Oui je vois un trésor… Bien sûr, nous allons essayer de retrouver ton papa. C'est qu'il s'est peut-être égaré… Je suis inquiète moi aussi finalement. Il t'a dit de l'attendre mais ça vaut sûrement la peine d'aller vérifier… oui…oui… juste au cas où…


	22. Chapter 22

_Bonsoir!_

_Et oui quelle surprise me voilà alors que le dernier chapitre est sorti il y a moins d'une semaine! En fait c'est parce que je savais que je n'aurais pas accès au net jusqu'à dimanche que j'avais envie de terminer le chapitre 22 ce soir. Mais je suis désolée de mes retards, je tenais à vous le dire! Cela dit, je suis incapable d'abréger un passage que j'ai prévu d'écrire d'une certaine façon et je ne veux pas bâcler alors malheureusement, même si j'essaie de maintenir un certain rythme, on va avoir du mal à atteindre plus d'un chapitre par semaine! voilou!_

_Ce chapitre est long, j'espère qu'il ne l'est pas trop en tout cas. C'est à vous de me dire! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et attends vos commentaires avec impatience!! Et merci à vous d'être là!  
_

_PS devilangel : je ne peux pas tout dévoiler voyons! Robin sera-t-elle casée? Dans l'immédiat non, mais cette fic est destinée à durer longtemps, alors qui sait? J'ai des candidats figure-toi! ;-)_

**22. Pots de colle**

Usopp occupait son temps à interroger quelques clients au comptoir pendant que Line encourageait le groupe à jouer de nouveaux morceaux pour les ajouter à sa petite collection.

Nami l'avait chargé de se renseigner sur le temps mis par le log-pose pour se recharger. Il prenait très au sérieux cette mission, peu désireux de subir les foudres de la navigatrice, au propre comme au figuré.

Lorsque ces deux types un peu louches pénétrèrent dans le bar, il se dit immédiatement qu'il n'y avait peut-être pas qu'un seul équipage pirate sur cette île. Le premier était un grand blond dégingandé, très mince, et le second un brun costaud à l'air bourru. Tous les deux portaient des poignards dont les manches dépassaient allègrement de leurs ceintures. Leurs propriétaires tenaient apparemment à ce qu'on les voie bien. Le sniper jugea qu'il valait mieux éviter de se faire remarquer - réflexe naturel - et se fit tout petit. Mais c'était sans compter Line, qui à la moindre note de musique était incapable de rester immobile. Plusieurs clients la regardaient déjà depuis quelques minutes. Il fallait reconnaître que la jeune fille qui se balançait au son de la musique avec grâce, tenant devant elle son gros coquillage, offrait un spectacle à la fois agréable et atypique.

Les deux hommes, au grand désespoir d'Usopp, allèrent s'asseoir à deux pas d'elle. Le tireur d'élite essaya de se raisonner : il n'y avait pas de raison de paniquer. Des hommes armés dans une taverne, ça n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Lui-même portait toujours son arme sur lui. Il décida donc d'interroger le barman sur le temps de rechargement du log-pose. Celui-ci, après un petit temps de réflexion, lui apprit qu'il fallait cinq ou six jours. Usopp le remercia en soupirant, cinq jours, c'était plutôt long. Il se détourna ensuite du comptoir pour rejoindre Line et eut une très désagréable surprise : les deux hommes s'étaient levés et se dirigeaient vers la jeune fille.

- Bonjour mademoiselle ! Lança le brun avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur.

Line cessa de danser et leur jeta un regard interrogatif.

- Bonjour… Fit-elle sans conviction.

Usopp les rejoignit au pas de course. Il attrapa le bras de Line.

- Bon on devrait y aller là... Tu as fini ?

Elle hésita car elle avait encore envie d'écouter le groupe mais elle se doutait qu'Usopp voulait éviter que ces deux types ne leur causent des problèmes.

- Oui… On peut y aller… Répondit-elle donc à regrets en rangeant son coquillage dans sa sacoche.

- Vous n'allez pas nous quitter comme ça ! On vient à peine d'arriver ! S'écria le blond. Buvez un verre avec nous mademoiselle !

- Dick a raison. Fit le brun. T'es qui toi ? Son mec ? Demanda-t-il à Usopp.

- Ben non… Répondit-il étonné de cette question. Mais bon… On doit y aller c'est tout.

- Ben t'as qu'à partir toi nous on boit un verre avec la demoiselle ! James a envie de la connaître, hein James ?

L'armoire à glace lança à son camarade un sourire entendu.

- Bien sûr, j'ai envie de tout savoir sur toi. Je peux te tutoyer hein ? C'est quoi ton nom ?

Line se dit qu'elle était tombée sur deux pots de colle. Elle avait l'habitude de ce genre d'énergumènes, elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de repousser les avances de bien des clients du restaurant de Marco.

- Mon ami a raison, on va y aller. Dit-elle fermement. Mais à peine eut-elle fait quelques pas pour s'écarter des deux hommes que le brun lui barra le passage.

- T'énerve pas on va pas te manger, on a juste envie de faire connaissance. T'as un petit ami dis-moi ?

Son camarade lui jeta un coup d'œil appuyé. La fille était mignonne, mais l'information qui les intéressait était bien celle-ci. Ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à leur plan. Une fois entrés dans le bar, ils s'étaient dits qu'ils allaient essayer de l'aborder et qu'ils improviseraient ensuite.

- Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec vous. Laissez moi passer.

Mais ils ne bougèrent pas. Le grand brun les dominait de toute sa hauteur.

- Allez... dis moi juste si tu as un petit ami …

- Ca ne vous regarde pas ! Elle commençait à perdre patience.

- Ouais... C'est pas vos affaires ! Fit courageusement Usopp, s'avançant un peu, malgré un début de tremblement des genoux caractéristique des situations critiques.

Les deux gaillards perdaient de plus en plus en subtilité.

- Allez une mignonne petite comme toi ça a forcément un petit ami. Il est où ? Il s'appelle comment ?

Line était étonnée de leur obstination. Ce type avait une drôle de façon de draguer. A sa connaissance, l'existence d'un petit ami ou non était souvent le cadet des soucis des hommes qui abordaient les jeunes filles dans les bars.

- Fichez moi la paix maintenant ! S'écria-t-elle.

- Te mets pas en colère ! Répond plutôt ! Allez quoi!

- Je vous dis de me laisser tranquille !! Fichez moi la paix!

- Hé tu me parles sur un autre ton !

Derrière eux, la porte du bar s'ouvrit sur quatre personnes bruyantes. Dick se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil alors que James s'énervait de plus en plus contre Line.

- Je vous parle sur le ton qui me plait !

- Contente toi de répondre à ma question !

- Hé James… Fit soudain le blond d'une petite voix. Mais son acolyte l'ignora.

- On s'en va tout de suite ! Cria Line ulcérée.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Répondit James sur le même ton, levant le bras comme s'il allait saisir l'épaule de Line.

- Je vous déconseille de me toucher ! Vous pourriez le regretter ! Menaça Line, pas effrayée pour deux sous. Le dernier qui s'était frotté à elle avait passé un sale quart d'heure.

- James… Reprit doucement Dick que personne n'écoutait. Sa voix se faisait inquiète. Il est là le…

- AH OUI ?! Et tu vas faire quoi gamine ?

- Je vais vous calmer ! Voilà ce que je vais faire !

Dick gémit et fit d'une voix implorante :

- Le cha …

- Fous moi la paix Dick ! Le rabroua son ami. Cette pimbêche me gonfle !

- Oui mais le chapeau de pa…

- Petite peste ! Cria James en saisissant Line au poignet.

Line n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer, tout alla bien trop vite. Une voix qu'elle connaissait bien retentit soudain :

- Qu'est-ce tu fous toi ? Lâches la tout de suite !

Et un bras, un long bras élastique, surgit de nulle part. Il saisit James par le cou et le tira en arrière, le flanquant violemment par terre.

Dick se précipita auprès son ami, articulant finalement en entier la phrase qu'il essayait de prononcer depuis cinq minutes : « Le chapeau de paille vient d'entrer ! »

L'autre gémit de douleur et se redressa lentement.

« Putain tu pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt imbécile ?! Il m'a pété le dos ce con ! »

- Mais James c'est toi qui…

- Ferme-là !

Le grand brun se releva alors que Luffy, Sanji, Franky et Chopper s'avançaient vers eux.

- T'es qui toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à Line ? Lui demanda Luffy l'air mauvais.

Les deux compères blêmirent. Ils avaient tout sauf l'intention de se battre contre Monkey D Luffy qu'ils avaient tous les deux déjà vu à l'œuvre contre leur capitaine Baggy dans East Blue. Aussi, ils choisirent la solution la plus sûre : ils hésitèrent encore un instant puis détalèrent comme des lapins sans demander leur reste.

Les pirates, perplexes, regardèrent les deux hommes prendre leurs jambes à leur cou.

Sanji rompit le silence en premier.

- Line-chérie qui était ce malotrus qui a osé poser ses mains sur toi ma douce ? Je suis scandalisé ! Souhaites-tu que je les poursuive !

La jeune fille ne dit rien, elle se contenta de fixer le sol, les poings serrés.

Usopp expliqua à sa place :

- On ne les connaît pas, au début ils ont commencé par la draguer, puis ça s'est transformé en une sorte d'interrogatoire… Bizarre vraiment…

Line ne disait toujours rien. Sanji, sentant une tension dans l'air, essaya de la dérider :

- Ma princesse adorée tu aurais du leur montrer un des coups de pied que je t'ai appris ce matin. Tu es si belle dans l'effort qu'ils auraient été éblouis et vaincus avant même de recevoir le coup et…

- Et bien, moi aussi j'aurais bien voulu. Mais on ne m'en a pas laissé le temps. Répondit sèchement la jeune fille, levant enfin les yeux.

Usopp, Sanji, Chopper et Franky se regardèrent, comprenant pourquoi elle était restée silencieuse. Elle était vexée que Luffy soit intervenu. La seule personne à ne pas s'en rendre compte, c'était justement l'intéressé qui affichait à présent un grand sourire.

- Hé z'avez vu ils s'avaient pas l'air malins ces deux-là ! Hé Line j'suis content que tu sois là j'ai un truc à te dire ! Ca va au fait, il t'a pas fait mal le gars ?

Line posa sur le jeune homme un regard assassin. Franky et Usopp reculèrent, s'attendant à encore voir voler ou exploser quelque chose comme lors de leur dernière dispute.

Mais Line n'ajouta pas un mot de plus : elle soupira et les planta tous là, se dirigeant presque en courant vers la sortie.

- Bah Line tu fais quoi ? Attends ! Fit Luffy, hébété.

- Line-chérie ! Tu n'es pas fâchée après moi mon amour ? Cria Sanji

- Mais j'avais un truc à te dire ! Répéta Luffy.

Mais le temps qu'ils réagissent, elle avait déjà claqué la porte derrière elle.

- C'est de ta faute Crétin ! Eructa Sanji.

- Ca c'est pas faux, Renchérit Franky en se grattant la tête.

- Elle est si fâchée que ça contre Luffy ? Fit la petite voix inquiète de Chopper.

Mais le capitaine les ignorait totalement.

- Mais c'est pas juste ! Fallait que je lui dise que je sais qu'elle peut se débrouiller toute seule. Que c'est une pirate et tout. Pour qu'elle soit plus fâchée. Pourquoi elle s'en va ? Demanda-t-il tout haut avec une moue boudeuse.

- Tu voulais vraiment lui dire ça ? Lâcha Franky.

- Ben quoi ?

- Mais… t'es vraiment con !! Dit le charpentier, atterré. Fallait la laisser se débrouiller toute seule alors !

- C'est clair il s'est enfoncé là… Commenta Usopp l'air désolé.

- On ne peut rien pour lui. Et c'est bien fait ! Grommela Sanji.

- Pauvre Luffy… Compatit Chopper.

- Mais quoi qu'est-ce qui y a ?! Je… J'ai dit un truc qui fallait pas ? Demanda-t-il les yeux ronds.

Franky eut pitié de lui :

- Et bien tu viens de prendre une pelle et de t'enterrer tout seul. Mais bon, à part ça tout baigne hein…

---

- Ah le con il m'a pété le dos j'te dis ! Grogna James en se tenant les reins.

Les deux compères s'étaient réfugiés à l'entrée d'une ruelle depuis laquelle ils pouvaient observer la porte du bar sans être vus.

- On aurait peut-être du s'y prendre autrement… Geignit Dick. On a été trop agressifs… En plus c'est trop bête, si on avait su qu'il allait débarquer, on aurait juste attendu et on aurait pu les observer…

- Je sais pas si t'es au courant mais on n'a pas toute la journée ! Si on n'avait pas été assez cons pour prévenir Lady Arbyda qu'ils avaient accosté, on aurait eu plus de temps, mais elle nous a filé que deux heures alors on n'avait pas le temps d'attendre !

- Pourquoi on est obligés de lui obéir d'abord, c'est le capitaine Baggy notre chef !

- Parce que sinon elle va nous buter voilà pourquoi il te faut une autre raison ?!

- Oui mais…

- De toute façon on s'en fout on a l'information c'est bon.

- Quoi ?

- Ben c'est clair que c'est sa nana.

- Mais il a rien dit et elle non plus…

- Ah ouais ?! On voit que c'est pas toi qui s'est fait foutre par terre ! Il a failli me tuer ce taré ! C'est sa copine ! Obligé !

- Je comprends mais si c'est pas vrai et qu'on le dit à Arbyda…

- Il m'a pété le dos j'te dis !!!

- Ouais ouais ok… c'est bon…

- File moi l'escargophone. Allez.

Dick fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un petit animal ensommeillé.

---

L'escargophone retentit alors qu'elle prenait l'apéritif en compagnie de Baggy.

Elle décrocha le combiné sans attendre.

- Oui ?

- Lady Arbyda c'est James ! On a du nouveau madame…

- Je vous écoute.

- Bon bah apparemment, la fille est bien la petite amie du chapeau de paille.

Elle serra le combiné entre ses doigts fins.

- Vous en êtes… sûrs ?

- Heu… oui madame...

- Vous les avez vus… ensembles ?

- Ben plus ou moins oui…

- Mmm.

- Et bien, il m'en bouche un coin ce sale gamin ! S'exclama le capitaine Baggy, installé dans un fauteuil à côté d'Arbyda.

- Capitaine c'est vous ? Firent ensemble les voix de Dick et James. Dites on peut rentrer maintenant ? Hein Capitaine ? Dites on peut ?

- Ca suffit ! Les interrompit la pirate d'une voix forte. J'ai encore du travail pour vous.

Deux gros soupirs retentirent.

- Quoi ? Vous avez un problème avec mes ordres ?!

- Non bien sûr que non madame ! Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

- Vous allez me l'attraper.

- Vous voulez qu'on l'attrape?! Nous tous seuls ?

- Je n'ai pas été suffisamment claire ?

- Si… c'est que vous voyez y a le chapeau de paille qui la protège et…

- JE NE VEUX PAS LE SAVOIR ! DEBROUILLEZ VOUS !

Elle raccrocha rageusement le combiné.

- Ca va comme tu veux Arbyda ? Fit Baggy d'une petite voix moqueuse.

- Absolument, tout va bien. Répondit la jeune femme d'un air détaché. Il ne s'agissait que d'une petite vérification…

- Pas trop déçue de se faire doubler par une gamine ?

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi !! Cria-t-elle soudain en lui lançant un regard noir.

Mais le capitaine n'était nullement effrayé.

- Moi, je crois que tu vas rater ton coup ! Dit-il d'un air malicieux.

- Ah voyez vous ça ! Je suppose que tu as un meilleur plan ?

- Evidemment. Sauf que nous n'avons pas le même objectif bien sur…

- Tu parles, tu avais peur de venir ici. Si je n'avais pas gagné le dernier pari…

- Justement, je te propose un nouveau pari.

- Lequel ?

- Si tu échoues, tu me laisses mettre mon propre plan à exécution.

- Qui conduira bien sûr à la mort du chapeau de paille ?

- Bien entendu. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites…

- Je suis prête à jouer. Lança-t-elle avec un air de défi. Je n'échouerai pas de toute façon.

- Tu es sure de toi…

- Je suis toujours sûre de moi très cher. Luffy sera mon esclave. C'est un fait.

- Ou bien il mourra ! Déclara Baggy en levant son verre.

Arbyda prit le sien et trinqua avec lui.

- Ou bien il mourra !

Ils burent ensemble et Baggy se félicita de sa petite manœuvre. San plan était de toute façon déjà en marche, mais il aimait assurer ses arrières. Aucun homme n'a envie de s'attirer les foudres d'une belle femme après tout. Il sourit intérieurement en pensant au jeune imbécile qui était en train de se creuser la tête pour trouver un moyen de risquer sa vie à sa place pour tuer Luffy, sans le savoir bien sûr, c'était tellement mieux comme ça.

---

- Oh j'en ai marre c'est pas possible mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour mériter ça ?!

- C'est dur…

- Dur ? C'est tout ce que t'as à dire ?! Je veux pas me battre contre le chapeau de paille moi ! Il a envoyé le capitaine Baggy en orbite!

- Ouais moi non plus James mais elle a dit qu'on devait attraper la fille…

- On pourrait se tirer et juste dire qu'on n'a pas réussi ?

- Peut-être ouais… oh attends !

- Quoi ?! J'me lamente ! Laisse moi me lamenter tranquille ! En plus j'ai mal au dos, quelle vie de merde… snif

- Elle vient de sortir ! Toute seule ! C'est notre chance !

- S'il débarque encore sans prévenir on sera bien avancés…

- Elle est partie en courant… je crois bien qu'elle part toute seule…

Cette nouvelle fit reprendre du poil de la bête au brun.

- Elle va où ?

- Je sais pas, elle a couru tout droit là bas. Répondit Dick en désignant une petite rue.

- Bouge toi on la suit !

Les deux hommes s'engouffrèrent silencieusement dans la rue que venait de prendre Line.

Ils marchèrent derrière elle tout droit pendant quelques minutes, puis elle sembla apercevoir quelque chose d'intéressant et bifurqua sur la droite. Elle marchait d'un pas vif, elle avait l'air plutôt contrariée.

Ils continuèrent à la suivre. Au coin de la rue, il lurent le panneau qui avait attiré son attention: « Le Petit Parc ». Il devait s'agir d'une sorte de parc municipal.

En effet, au bout de quelques instants à peine, ils se retrouvèrent devant une petite zone boisée. Ils virent la jeune fille franchir un petit portail de bois et s'engouffrer dans le parc.

C'était un petit bosquet calme, parsemé de petits arbres et de buissons, au milieu duquel se trouvait une petite mare. Elle marcha jusqu'à l'étroite étendue d'eau, et s'assit sur le bord, ramenant ses genoux devant elle et les entourant de ses bras.

Dick et James se postèrent derrière deux gros arbustes proches l'un de l'autre, à distance raisonnable de la fille. Ils tentèrent alors d'établir un plan, tout en jetant sans cesse chacun leur tour des coups d'œil furtifs en arrière, craignant de voir à tout moment débouler un garçon au chapeau de paille animé d'une fureur sanguinaire.

- Bon bah on fait quoi maintenant? Murmura James.

- Ben je sais pas. Répondit l'autre à voix basse.

- Faut qu'on fasse un truc, c'est le moment où jamais, elle est toute seule!

- Ouais je sais bien. On lui saute dessus?

- Juste comme ça?!

- Elle est toute petite et toute seule. Le blond réfléchit une minute. Ca devrait aller quand même!

- Ouais t'as raison. Fit l'autre, ragaillardi par cette affirmation. Et puis on est balèze. On va l'attraper en deux minutes.

- Ok!

- Vas-y!

- Comment ça "Vas-y" ?!

- Et ben quoi t'as pas entendu?

- Pourquoi c'est moi qui devrais y aller?

- Pourquoi pas? C'est ton idée et c'est pas la peine qu'on y aille à deux. D'ailleurs je te couvre.

- Ah ouais tu me couvres planqué dans ton buisson?!

- Je suis pas planqué je suis en position stra-té-gi-que!!

- Me prend pas pour un idiot hein, t'as juste peur que si le chapeau de paille il débarque, il te fasse ta fête!

- Nan j'ai pas peur!

- Si!

- Non!

- Si enfoiré! Jeta Dick en poussant en arrière son camarade.

- Héééé ! Fit l'autre en lui assénant un coup de poing.

Les deux kidnappeurs amateurs roulèrent dans les fourrés en écrasant des branches au passage, ce qui eut pour effet d'alerter Line qui se retourna brusquement :

- Qui est là?!

Dick tomba sur son camarade qu'il venait de frapper au visage. Leurs fronts se cognèrent et James gémit de douleur alors que l'autre roulait sur le côté. Pendant plusieurs minutes désespérément longues, ils cessèrent de respirer.

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle pendant quelques instants puis se retourna vers la mare, pensant sûrement qu'un coup de vent devait être à l'origine du bruit qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- On l'a échappé belle! Souffla Dick en se redressant et en rampant vers les arbustes d'où ils venaient.

- Ouaip, Fit l'autre, t'avais qu'à pas discuter aussi…

- Oh la ferme!

- Sérieux, quand on l'aura eue, je t'en colle une! Rétorqua le brun, menaçant.

- On y va tous les deux!

L'autre hésita puis soupira. Il mit la main sur le manche de son poignard puis se ravisa : inutile de blesser une gamine pour rien. Il balaya du regard les environs et repéra une branche qu'ils venaient de briser dans la bataille. Il s'approcha. En fait, elle devait être tombée d'un des plus grands arbres, ils devaient juste l'avoir cassée en deux en roulant dessus. Il s'en saisit et fit un grand sourire à son camarade.

- On va l'assommer avec ça!

Dick sourit à son tour. Ils se levèrent avec précaution et s'écartèrent doucement des arbres. Line ne bougeait pas, elle avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux. James fit une grimace à son équipier, singeant le sommeil. L'autre acquiesça, il espérait aussi qu'elle s'était endormie, ce serait plus facile, bien qu'étonnant après le raffut qu'ils venaient de faire.

Pourtant, il ne se méfia pas plus que ça.

Ils avancèrent à pas de loup, progressant le plus silencieusement possible. Si James avait eu quelques scrupules à l'idée de la blesser avec un couteau, il n'en avait aucune à lui abattre une branche sur le crâne. Après tout, elle s'était quand même permise de lui hurler dessus et à cause d'elle, il allait souffrir de maux de dos pendant des semaines. Il leva donc de plus en haut la branche au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient d'elle. Ils se trouvaient à moins de deux mètres à présent, elle ne bougeait toujours pas. James s'avança un peu plus, leva le bras, visa la tête et frappa.

Seulement, la seule chose qu'il toucha fut le sol. Line, qui ne dormait pas le moins du monde mais les attendait au contraire de pied ferme, roula sur la gauche et se releva d'un bond. Elle tourna sur elle-même pour prendre de l'élan et lança sa jambe en l'air, visant le visage de l'homme comme elle l'avait fait le matin avec Sanji. Il était légèrement plus petit que le cuistot et elle ne le rata pas. Sa chaussure écrasa le nez du grand brun qui sauta en arrière les mains sur le visage.

- Aiie c'est bas bossible elle m'a beté le nez!!

Line serra les poings en reconnaissant les deux types du bar.

- Encore vous? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez à la fin?!

- Ca va pas de frapper mon copain comme ça? T'es folle! S'écria Dick, paniqué devant le sang qui s'écoulait du visage de son ami.

- Arrête je vais pleurer! Se moqua Line. Je vous préviens, ce n'est vraiment pas la journée pour me chercher! Alors dites moi qui vous êtes tout de suite!

- On est envoyé par… Commença le blond mais son ami lui attrapa la veste :

- T'es fou? Lui dis bas! Addrabbe la blutôt!!

L'autre hocha la tête en signe de compréhension puis se jeta sur Line qui l'évita sans difficulté en sautant de côté au dernier instant. Le grand type trébucha et s'étala de tout son long dans la mare. Il pataugea quelques secondes puis se releva prêt à en découdre de nouveau mais Line voyait les choses autrement : elle allait foutre la trouille à ces deux demeurés.

Elle secoua un bras et Dick fut littéralement poussé en avant et son visage s'écrasa dans la boue, maintenu par une force invisible. L'autre essaya de venir à son secours mais il s'écroula à son tour quand ses pieds s'envolèrent en arrière contre sa volonté.

Line les laissa ensuite se relever, et regarder de gauche à droite pour trouver l'origine de leur chute. Enfin, ils s'intéressèrent de nouveau à elle et tentèrent une attaque ensemble. La technique, simple, courir droit devant, avait du faire ses preuves un jour mais ce ne fut pas le cas cette fois. Line leva les deux bras et les deux hommes s'envolèrent. Ils passèrent au dessus d'elle en poussant des cris stridents et furent projeté dans les fourrés, plus très loin de la sortie du parc. Aussi, quand ils se relevèrent difficilement pour la énième fois, ils considérèrent tour à tour le portail et Line, et choisirent d'un commun accord de ficher le camp séance tenante.

---

Line s'était défoulée mais se sentait toujours énervée. En se rasseyant au bord de la petite mare où elle avait bien l'intention de continuer à broyer du noir encore un certain temps, elle pesta contre ces empêcheurs de bouder tranquille et se promit de faire un compte-rendu salé aux autres de cette rencontre. D'ailleurs, elle ne manquerait pas d'expliquer à certaines personnes comment elle avait rembarré ces deux abrutis, _toute seule_. La. Bien fait.

---

- Luffy tu es sur que ça va aller ? Line n'avait pas l'air contente…

- Ouais t'inquiète tu peux y aller. T'es sûr qu'elle est rentrée la dedans ?

- Oui j'en suis sûr. Je sens bien son odeur. Elle est rentrée dans ce parc, droit devant.

- Trop cool merci Chopper ! Il marqua un arrêt. « Bon, tu peux retourner avec les autres maintenant !

- Vraiment ? Ca me dérange pas de rester tu sais…

- Nan aucun problème j'ai un plan !

- Ah bon… C'est quoi ton plan ? Demanda timidement le petit renne. Il avait détesté voir Line, si gentille habituellement, se mettre en colère la veille et craignait que le capitaine ne l' énerve encore plus.

- Je peux pas t'expliquer tout, c'est un plan… genre… basé sur l'impo… l'imprott…proli..heu…

- L'improvisation ? L'aida Chopper, décidément de plus en plus inquiet.

- Ouais voilà c'est ça ! Répondit Luffy tout sourire. Allez vas-y. Allez. Insista-t-il.

- Je t'assure que…

Chopper allait encore proposer à son capitaine de l'aider à affronter Line mais il s'aperçut que Luffy sautillait sur place avec une moue ennuyée. Le petit renne comprit enfin que Luffy avait eu besoin de lui pour trouver le chemin qu'avait pris la jeune fille, mais que maintenant il avait envie d'aller lui parler tout seul. Il se ravisa donc, ayant de montrer un peu de tact :

- Bon tu as raison, je vais y aller.

Le sourire de Luffy réapparut.

- Oui d'accord super allez salut !

Et il partit comme une flèche, laissant le jeune docteur en plan, un peu sonné.

Chopper ne savait pas s'il devait sourire ou continuer à s'inquiéter. En tout cas, il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre le chemin du retour. Les autres avaient de toute façon sûrement besoin de lui, vu qu'il avait fallu pratiquement assommer Sanji pour l'empêcher de les suivre quand Luffy avait déclaré qui allait parler à Line.

---

Luffy franchit le portail du parc au moment précis où Dick et James se précipitaient de l'autre côté pour sortir. Ils se cognèrent l'un l'autre en voulant tous les deux l'éviter. Mais Luffy leur bloquait complètement le passage. Il s'arrêta, pencha la tête sur le côté et les examina l'air intrigué. Ils se figèrent, droits comme des i, du sang dégoulinait du nez de James et il n'osait pas bouger pour s'essuyer la bouche. Le résultat était assez pathétique.

- Hé, j'vous connais vous deux ?! Déclara le chapeau de paille au bout d'une seconde. C'est toi qui a embêté Line tout à l'heure ! Fit en désignant du doigt James, pâle comme un linge.

- J'espère que vous avez pas recommencé ! Menaça Luffy. Parce que sinon je… Puis il repensa à ce que Franky lui avait dit, Line préférait se débrouiller toute seule. D'ailleurs… Son regard s'arrêta sur le nez de l'homme. « C'est Line qui t'a bousillé le nez ?

James perdit toute contenance et ses lèvres tremblèrent. Autant de peur que de colère, car il voyait son camarade profiter de l'inattention de Luffy pour s'éloigner de plus en plus alors que lui était pris au piège.

Mais contre toute attente, Luffy partit dans un fou-rire incontrôlable : « Ah la vache elle t'as bien eu ! Elle est trop forte ! La classe ! Trop bien ! Ha ha ha ha »

Puis il poussa le pauvre James qui n'en croyait pas sa chance sur le côté et continua tranquillement sa route.

---

Le jeune capitaine cessa de rire quand il la trouva enfin. Elle était assise devant une petite mare. Elle regardait des oiseaux, ah non, des canards nager sur la surface. Luffy se demanda vaguement si il y aurait moyen de chopper quelques unes de ces bestioles pour les ramener au bateau. Ils avaient l'air bons. Il verrait plus tard. Là, il avait autre chose à faire, et finalement c'était moins évident que prévu. Ils ressentait une étrange appréhension. Néanmoins, il continua à s'approcher.


	23. Chapter 23

_Bonsoir!!_

_Je suis de retour! Et oui! J'ai mis du temps cette fois mais ce n'est pas faute! Le vrai responsable c'est ce calendrier égoïste qui nous fiche deux réveillons à la suite au mépris de nos obligations fanfic-esques! oui oui! absolument!_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, voici le chapitre 23! Il aurait du se passer plus de choses dans ce chapitre mais j'ai préféré couper à cause de la conversation entre Line et Luffy qui s'est avérée plus longue que prévu! Quels bavards ces deux là!^^_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, merci à tous comme toujours pour vos reviews, elles me vont toutes droit au coeur!_

_Bonne lecture!!_

**23. Défi**

Sur le chemin du bateau, Dick se sentait plutôt content : il avait réussi à s'en tirer sans égratignures, alors que son compère n'avait pas eu cette chance. En effet, le nez de James enflait à vue d'œil, et avait pris une couleur étrange, mélange délicat de rouge et de violet, qui ne présageait rien de bon. Cependant, à leur arrivée, il déchanta rapidement. James ne produisait plus le moindre son compréhensible, c'est donc à lui que revint la tâche périlleuse d'informer Lady Arbyda de leur échec.

Ils rejoignirent dès leur retour sa cabine où elle se trouvait toujours en compagnie de Baggy. James se fit le plus petit possible, prenant soin de rester proche de la porte. La présence du capitaine n'empêcha pas la pirate de laisser libre cours à toute sa fureur lorsqu'elle apprit que Line n'avait pas été capturée.

- Comment osez-vous revenir sans cette fille ?! Hurla-t-elle immédiatement. Est-ce que par hasard l'ordre que vous ai donné à toi et ton imbécile de camarade n'était pas assez clair ?! Tu as peut-être besoin d'une « précision » supplémentaire ?!

La « précision » prit la forme d'un violent coup de massue qui s'encastra dans le bois du sol de la cabine lorsque Dick l'évita de justesse.

- Mais madame… Couina-t-il les mains sur la tête. Ce n'est pas notre faute… Je…Nous…

Il jeta un regard implorant vers son ami en quête de soutien, mais celui-ci avait glissé sur les fesses contre la porte et semblait au bord de l'évanouissement, le blanc de son visage livide offrant un contraste saisissant avec la couleur de son nez, de plus en plus criarde.

- Je… Je vous assure… C'était dur vous savez elle…

- PAS D'EXCUSES !!!

La massue d'abattit de nouveau, et cette fois avant de percuter le plancher elle frappa Dick à l'épaule. Le pirate poussa un cri de douleur et roula sur le côté.

- Ma chère Arbyda, je te saurais gré de ne pas détruire mon navire pour passer tes nerfs.

Intervint Baggy d'une voix douce.

La jeune femme le foudroya du regard.

- Cela n'arriverait pas si tes hommes n'étaient pas aussi incompétents !

- Tu es si impulsive… Heureusement que moi, je ne prends pas la mouche aussi facilement…

- C'est une folle cette fille on pouvait pas l'avoir ! Se mit à geindre Dick. Elle a frappé James et maintenant regardez son nez est gros et rouge et…

- QUOI ? QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS DIT ?! SON NEZ EST GROS, ROUGE ET RIDICULE COMME MON NEZ DE CLOWN ?! TU VEUX QUE JE TE FASSE LA PEAU C'EST CA ?!!!

Dick tressaillit et courut se terrer comme un lapin derrière une commode pour échapper à la main qui venait de s'envoler pour tenter de l'étrangler. Arbyda, elle, s'était laissée tomber dans son fauteuil.

- Je suis vraiment très mécontente. Déclara-t-elle tout haut, mais il était clair qu'elle s'adressait à elle-même. J'aurais du m'en douter. On ne peut pas faire confiance aux sous-fifres pour les missions importantes. J'irai donc cueillir cette petite effrontée moi-même et la punirai sur place. Mais, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, quel ennui de devoir se déplacer pour donner une leçon à une pauvre gamine… Enfin, je capturerai Luffy par la même occasion…

La main de Baggy avait réussi à saisir Dick et à le traîner jusque devant elle et le capitaine.

Arbyda le considéra un instant puis demanda :

- Quelque chose d'important à ajouter dans le récit pitoyable de votre incompétence?

Dick ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, réfléchissant aussi intensément qu'il lui était possible, connaissant l'impact d'un oubli éventuel sur sa propre santé…

Soudain, il se rappela :

- Elle a des pouvoirs !!

- Qui ça ?

- La copine du Chapeau de Paille ! Elle fait bouger des trucs ! Elle nous a fait voler en l'air ! Elle doit avoir un fruit du démon, genre le fruit… le fruit… de l'arbre du truc qui fait voler les gens… ou un truc comme ça…heu… ben voilà ! Elle a des pouvoirs quoi ! C'est important ça !

Il avait presque les larmes aux yeux, tellement il espérait que cette information des plus intéressantes lui permettrait de sortir de la pièce en un seul morceau.

Son interlocutrice garda le silence un instant puis concéda :

- Mmm… C'est bon à savoir en effet. Même si je ne vois pas de quel fruit il peut s'agir… Ce Edouard ne nous as pas parlé de ça. Où est-il celui là au fait ?

Baggy répondit évasivement :

- Il est parti faire un tour je crois… C'est sans intérêt de toute façon…

En réalité, le garçon avait annoncé quelques heures plus tôt à Carnage qu'il partait en quête du « matériel » nécessaire à l'exécution de son plan. Mais Baggy ne tenait pas particulièrement ce qu'Arbyda découvre qu'il travaillait déjà à l'assassinat de Luffy.

Elle haussa les épaules et reprit sa massue, puis se leva.

- Bien, je partirai dès que je vous aurai convenablement puni. Ca me calmera.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait lentement de Dick et James, retranchés tous les deux dans le même coin, le blond essaya de plaider une dernière fois leur cause :

- Mais... Mais madame ce n'est pas notre faute ! Elle a un fruit de démon ! Elle était trop forte pour nous !

La jeune femme leva sa massue avec un sourire enjôleur.

- J'aimerais bien savoir quand je vous ai donné l'impression de compatir à votre problème…

---

Line entendit des pas derrière elle et se retourna vivement. Si c'était encore ces deux crétins qui revenaient à la charge, ils n'allaient pas être déçus du voyage ! Il n'y avait donc pas moyen d'être tranquille aujourd'hui ?!

Mais à sa grande surprise, ce n'était pas eux.

Luffy fit encore quelques pas avant de s'arrêter à deux mètres d'elle. Il esquissa un petit sourire.

- Je t'ai trouvée !

Line mit un instant à répondre, puis elle reprit ses esprits et se décida enfin. Elle se composa une expression dédaigneuse puis répondit :

- Je ne savais pas que tu me cherchais… Fit elle froidement en se tournant de nouveau vers la mare.

- Ben si. Répondit-il comme si c'était l'évidence même. T'es partie en courant. Et après on te trouvait plus.

- Et bien peut-être que je n'avais pas envie qu'on me trouve.

- Ah bon… Fit le capitaine en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi tu me cherchais ? Est-ce que je n'ai pas non plus le droit de me promener toute seule ? Je risque de me perdre peut-être ? Ironisa-t-elle.

- Ah ben ça sera jamais pire que Zorro ! Lâcha Luffy en se mettant à rire.

C'était exaspérant ! Line faisait des efforts surhumains pour être désagréable et lui il rigolait !! Le pire, c'est que l'entendre rire comme ça lui donnait aussi envie de sourire. Alors qu'elle était sensée être en colère ! Elle avait envie de hurler. Non de rire avec lui. Non de hurler ! Non de… Elle se mordit la lèvre, il y avait au moins une chose dont elle était sûre, il allait la rendre folle. Pas de doutes là-dessus.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! Finit-elle par réussir à dire, toujours en gardant obstinément le regard rivé sur les canards qui nageaient tranquillement dans l'eau.

- Mais si c'est parce que Zorro il se perd tout le temps et donc du coup ben toi tu…

- Ce n'est pas la peine de m'expliquer !! Cria-t-elle soudain, excédée. Et puis d'abord comment tu m'as trouvée ?!

Il hésita pendant une seconde, durant laquelle Line se demanda pourquoi il ne répondait pas. Puis il parcourut rapidement les deux mètres qui les séparaient et vint s'asseoir sans prévenir juste à côté d'elle. Il l'imita et fit face à la mare.

- J'ai demandé à Chopper de chercher ton odeur et il m'a montré le chemin. Et puis il est parti… heu… Il fit une grimace étrange, rougissant un peu, avant d'ajouter rapidement : Il avait des trucs à faire…

Line était complètement décontenancée. C'était beaucoup plus facile d'être désagréable avec lui et de l'ignorer quand il n'était pas à vingt centimètres d'elle.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là en fait ? Elle aurait pu lui demander…. Mais le couple de canards qui se dandinait en cœur devant elle lui paru soudain la chose la plus interessante au monde. Impossible d'en détacher les yeux, et d'ouvrir la bouche.

Luffy pensa qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas du faire de plaisanterie. Line avait l'air encore plus énervée. Mais il était venu pour lui parler et il allait le faire. Il en avait assez qu'elle lui en veuille, il avait envie de la voir sourire. De la voir lui sourire à lui. En la voyant lui tourner le dos, il s'était aperçu que cela lui manquait.

Voyons voir, qu'est-ce que Nami lui avait dit d'utile ? Il s'était dit qu'il improviserait comme d'habitude mais il souffrait à présent d'un cuisant manque d'inspiration. Il regretta de s'être assis si près de Line, il pouvait sentir son parfum de là où il était et ça le déconcentrait. Tiens comment ça se faisait ?

- Tu es fâchée contre moi. Fit-il soudain en se tournant vers elle.

Il avait semblé si hermétique à toutes ses sarcasmes que Line fut sidérée qu'il s'en soit seulement aperçu.

- Et bien… oui… un peu.

Mais pourquoi avait-elle dit « un peu » ?! Elle avait de bonnes raisons d'être en colère ! Est-ce qu'elle n'avait vraiment plus aucun contrôle de ce qui sortait de sa bouche en sa présence ?!

Son désarroi du être visible sur son visage car Luffy lui demanda, l'air inquiet :

- Ca va ?

- Oui oui. Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Il reprit donc, concentré :

- Nami dit que tu es fâchée parce que tu crois que je crois pas que tu es une vraie pirate et que tu crois que je crois que tu sais pas te battre et que tu crois que… oh ça fait beaucoup de « crois » je sais plus où j'en suis heu… donc … voilà.

- Nami est venue te parler de ça ?!

- Ben oui.

- Et t'avais besoin d'elle pour comprendre ?!

- Ben… un peu… Dit-il en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Line eut besoin d'un instant pour intégrer les deux informations. Elle nota mentalement de penser à balancer Nami par-dessus bord, ou mieux, de lui de concocter des représailles salées, impliquant de préférence d'une manière ou d'une autre un certain escrimeur bourru. Chacun son tour ma vieille.

Luffy de son côté tâchait de rester concentré sur son objectif, Line ne souriait toujours pas, elle avait même l'air encore plus contrarié. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Nami s'il avait bien fait de la citer. Ca avait l'air d'une bonne idée sur le moment pourtant.

- Mais tu sais, c'est pas vrai ! Déclara-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Ben tout ça. Que je crois que tu crois que… heu non… que tu crois que… heu… enfin je sais que t'es forte et t'es une vraie pirate ! Voila !

- On ne dirait pas pourtant. Répondit Line, soudain triste. Elle regarda devant elle mais les deux canards étaient partis, il n'y avait plus que de l'eau.

Le capitaine du Thousand Sunny avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire et pourtant Line semblait toujours lui en vouloir. Pire encore, elle avait l'air triste à présent. Il la regarda se tourner vers l'eau, elle ne le regardait même pas. Ses cheveux avaient glissé autour de son visage, la cachant presque entièrement. Luffy se rappela qu'il avait déjà touché deux fois une petite mèche de ses cheveux. A partir de ce moment, il perdit doucement mais sûrement toute sa concentration. Il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de se demander ce que ça ferait de glisser les doigts dans la chevelure de Line. Ca devait être doux. Il avait vraiment envie d'essayer. C'était la première fois qu'il avait envie de toucher les cheveux d'une fille. Pourtant il avait déjà rencontré des filles aux cheveux longs, Vivi par exemple. Mais ce n'était pas pareil. Non, pas pareil. Il aimerait bien que Line lui permette de le faire. Mais il n'oserait jamais demander…

Soudain Line se retourna brusquement pour lui parler. Il sursauta avec tant de violence que son chapeau glissa sur son nez. Heureusement, elle ne lui demanda pas ce qui lui arrivait.

- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi. S'écria-t-elle. Tu fais confiance à tout le monde, mais pas à moi. Pourtant tu as vu que j'ai réussi à vous sortir de cette cage toute seule non ? Et tu as refusé de t'entraîner avec moi !

- Mais si je te fais confiance à toi aussi ! Vraiment !

- Alors pourquoi tu agis comme ça ?

- Heu… Ben… Nami dit que c'est parce que je suis un abruti au cerveau mou.

- J'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu penses, pas ce que penses Nami…

Il réfléchit.

- Moi ce que je pense c'est que je suis désolé, et que je le ferai plus. Promis. Voila. Dit-il soudain d'un air décidé.

Line resta sans voix. Ce n'était pas une explication, mais c'était tellement enfantin comme réponse que c'en était mignon. Que cette pensée lui vienne était le signe pour elle qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à lui en vouloir plus longtemps. Elle se résigna et sourit enfin. De toute façon, elle avait compris dès qu'il était arrivé que sa résolution ne tarderait pas à faillir.

Ravi de voir que ses efforts portaient leurs fruits, Luffy enchaîna :

- Hé j'ai vu les deux gars du bar sortir du parc, tu leur as fichu une belle raclée !!

- Tu as vu ? Je crois bien que j'ai cassé le nez du brun avec mon nouveau super coup de pied de la mort !!

- Trop bien ! Tu me montreras ?

- Bien sûr !

- Dis Line… Tu m'en veux plus maintenant ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Non, ça va maintenant. Le rassura-t-elle en souriant.

- Et donc heu… tu vas continuer à t'entraîner avec Sanji ? Dit-il d'un air détaché en fixant à son tour le couple de canards qui venait de sortir des fourrés. Entre Line et Luffy, les deux volatiles, même s'ils ne paraissaient pas s'en apercevoir, n'avaient jamais eu un public aussi passionné.

- Ca dépend. Tu crois que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait vouloir m'avoir comme élève ?

- Heu ouais c'est sûr ! En plus, c'est bon maintenant pour les coups de pieds t'as plus besoin de cours tu peux arrêter.

Line se mit à rire.

- Tout de même en une leçon, je n'ai pas pu tout apprendre…

- Nan mais Sanji il connaît pas beaucoup de trucs en fait… Murmura Luffy sur le ton de la confidence.

- Ah bon ?

- Ouais ouais, pour les coups de pied tu sais tout. Sûr et certain.

- Oh…

- Je devrais me trouver un autre professeur alors. Tu as une idée ?

- Alors heu… ben… Chopper il se transforme en pleins de trucs pour se battre, mais c'est un pouvoir spécial. Et faut avoir des poils partout. Obligé.

- Voilà qui l'exclut totalement de la liste de mes professeurs potentiels ! Décida Line, prête à éclater de rire.

- Et après ben Franky il a des techniques de fou mais pour faire pareil que lui faudrait que genre, tu te découpes les bras pour fabriquer des gadgets ! Pas cool. Conclut-il l'air sérieux.

- Définitivement non...

- Usopp il se bat pas trop de près, Robin non plus, Zorro il te faudrait des sabres et pis ça t'abîmerait les dents de devoir tenir une épée dans la bouche.

- Peut-être que je peux me battre avec un seul sabre à la fois… Hasarda Line.

- Naaaaan, c'est obligé ! Affirma-t-il en secouant la tête. C'est ça qui est classe ! Tu comprends ?

- Oh oui, maintenant c'est évident ! Acquiesça la jeune fille.

- Et donc y a Nami, mais elle fait peur… Il fit semblant de réfléchir. Ah ben il reste que moi ! Déclara-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Ils se regardèrent une minute en se souriant. Quand Line sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, elle changea de position et se mit sur les genoux.

- Tu as vu comment je me suis défendue contre ces deux types ! Je suis super balèze maintenant ! Fanfaronna-t-elle. Peut-être bien que je n'ai plus rien à apprendre maintenant. Ajuta-t-elle dans un clin d'œil.

- Pfff carrément pas !

- Quoi ? Je croyais que tu avais confiance en moi ! Fit-elle en faisant semblant de bouder.

Mais Luffy s'était pris au jeu :

- Tu sais quoi ? Sans ton pouvoir qui fait voler les trucs, et ben moi je dis que tu n'as aucune chance d'attraper mon chapeau, là, sur ma tête !

- Tu rigoles ?! Trop facile !!

- Ah ouais ? Ben essaie !

Elle plissa les yeux puis sans prévenir se jeta sur lui.

- Viens pas là !

Il fit un bond en arrière pour lui échapper.

Elle leva le bras mais il s'écria :

- Hééé pas de tricherie ! Faut que tu l'attrapes toute seule !

Elle soupira , amusée, et se mit à lui courir après dans le bois.

Après deux tentatives pour le surprendre en surgissant de derrière un arbre, elle faillit l'attraper en se cachant derrière un arbuste. Il s'étonna de ne plus la voir et s'approcha si près que quand elle bondit elle lui frôla le gilet. Mais il allongea subitement le bras et se retrouva en un instant perché sur une branche d'arbre.

Elle se planta devant lui et ronchonna :

- Pourquoi tu as le droit d'utiliser tes pouvoirs et pas moi ?

- Ben parce que je suis le capitaine ! Normal quoi !

- Ah oui ?! Tu vas voir Capitaine ! Tiens toi prêt parce que je vais t'attraper, tu ne vas pas m'échapper !!

Luffy rit de la menace et la regarda tourner en rond pour chercher le moyen de le déloger de sa branche. Mais le jeune capitaine ne se doutait pas que ça faisait déjà un moment que la jolie sorcière l'avait capturé… Et puis même s'il l'avait su, il n'aurait sûrement pas cherché à s'échapper…

---

- Tu vois Lam, nous allons retrouver ton père et le trésor en moins de deux ! Il ne faut surtout pas t'en faire ! Tout va bien se passer ! Nous savons que les trésors… heu la famille c'est très important !

- C'est Li-am mon nom ! Liam ! On dirait vraiment qu'elle s'en fiche de moi ! Dit le garçon à Robin qui lui sourit d'un air contrit.

Ils suivaient Nami qui avançait presque en courant depuis plusieurs minutes.

- Quand on sera au bateau Lam…

- LIAM !!

- Oui c'est ça… On préparera un peu de matériel puis avec quelques uns de nos compagnons, on ira jusqu'à la grotte où est le trésor… heu… ton cher papa et on verra ce qu'on peut faire ! Tu es content ?

- Oui bien sûr… Tant qu'on retrouve mon papa…

- Formidable ! Donc, pour passer le temps, parle moi un peu de ce trésor…

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est… Répondit Liam. Papa dit qu'il s'agit d'une découverte capitale. Il en a entendu parler il y a quelques semaines et depuis il est obsédé par ça. Il dit que ce trésor pourrait révéler des informations capitales sur…

- Oui mais c'est bien un vrai trésor n'est ce pas ? L'interrompit Nami.

- Ah oui heu… Papa dit que c'est un trésor inestimable ! C'est jusque que je ne suis pas sur que…

- Ah on est arrivés ! S'écria Nami. Voici le Thousand Sunny !

En voyant le magnifique bateau à tête de Lion, le petit garçon ne pensa plus qu'à le visiter et ne continua pas sa phrase. Tant pis, il lui expliquerait ça à un autre moment, même si ça semblait important tout de même… Enfin, il verrait plus tard.


	24. Chapter 24

_Bonsoiiiiiir!!_

_Une fois n'est pas coutume, je poste un samedi matin! Au final, je crois bien que j'aurais posté au moins une fois à toutes les heures et jours possibles! hé mais je vous entends penser!! "C'est n'importe quoi!" .... .... Snif désolée! Je fais des efforts^^_

_Je commence par les remerciements aujourd'hui, je suis comblée par tous vos commentaires, merci infiniment de continuer à me suivre, c'est vraiment un bonheur! Savoir que certains sont impatients de connaître la suite (Spéciale dédicace à Elisha-chan ;-) : Lisez ses fics c'est de la balle!!) c'est vraiment la meilleure des récompenses! _

_Voila donc le chapitre 24, on m'a fait remarquer que le rythme était un peu lent parfois, j'ai peur que ce chapitre confirme ça, vou sme direz ce que vous en pensez! C'est vrai que j'accorde beaucoup de temps en général à Luffy et Line, et que ça prend souvent le pas sur le reste! _

_Voilou je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et suis impatiente de savoir ce que vous penserez de chapitre, car il y a des choses dont je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite, même si je n'arrive pas à améliorer pour le moment!_

_A bientôt!!_

_PS : il y a un moment où j'aurais pu continuer... mais où j'ai coupé ! Vous le reconnaîtrez^^ Pourquoi? Je ne sais pas, peut-être que je suis cruelle..._

**24. Pourparlers?**

Chopper ne s'était pas douté des possibles conséquences sur sa propre santé de sa décision de laisser Luffy rejoindre Line tout seul. En effet, en son absence, Franky et Usopp étaient parvenus à calmer Sanji en basant toute leur argumentation précisément sur le fait que Luffy ne serait pas seul avec elle, puisque Chopper était parti avec lui. Aussi, quand le petit renne franchit la porte du restaurant, il dut la repasser aussi sec en sens inverse pour échapper au cuisinier furieux.

Les autres vinrent bien sûr à sa rescousse, mais après ce bref instant de panique, passa en mode Heavy Point et brandit une seringue, menaçant Sanji de l'anesthésier s'il ne se calmait pas. "Pour ton propre bien!" La menace remporta un certain succès.

Le pauvre Sanji eut beau se rouler par terre, pleurer, hurler à la mort, menacer de couper les vivres au jeune médecin, Chopper refusa de le conduire où se trouvaient Line et Luffy.

Il suivit donc ses camarades en direction du Sunny, la mort dans l'âme, en ne cessant de se plaindre, ce qui exaspérait Franky.

- Je vois clair dans le jeu de ce crétin! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend mais il va me le payer!! Grommelait-il sans arrêt. De toute façon, tout ce qu'il va réussir à faire, c'est mettre encore plus en colère ma Line adorée! Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit?! Comment ose-t-il s'approprier de façon aussi honteuse la compagnie de ma princesse aux cheveux d'or? Si délicate, si belle, si…

- Mais tu vas la fermer c'est pas possible ça! J'en peux plus là! Fous leur la paix à la fin! Cria Franky en lui filant un coup sur le crâne.

- Quoi t'as un problème l'ancêtre?

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit?! C'est fort venant d'un espèce d'ado pré pubère qui passe son temps à se faire jeter par les bonnes femmes!

- Je ne me suis pas fait JETER! Eructa le cuistot. On m'a honteusement doublé! Et ce n'est que partie remise! Line sait que je suis un gentleman! Et qu'est-ce que tu connais des femmes toi? Tu leur fous a trouille avec ton slip à deux balles!

- Ah ouais? Tu sais ce qui te dit mon slip?!

- Heu… calmez vous s'il vous plaît… Fit Chopper d'une petite voix.

- Moi je connais ma douce Line, elle ne pardonnera pas si facilement ce débile, rustre et mal élevé qui nous sert de capitaine! Et je suis son favori, la preuve : nous nous sommes entraînés ensemble pas plus tard que ce matin!

- Tu es méchant avec Luffy Sanji! Intervint le renne, scandalisé, même s'il savait que Sanji n'en pensait pas un mot, du moins pas tous...

- Ah ouais, et bien si tu crois vraiment ça t'es pas la moitié d'un boulet! Jeta Franky au cuisinier avec un sourire mauvais.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?!

- Je veux dire que ça fait longtemps que la minette a élu son "favori" comme tu dis et que…

- Frankyyyyy c'est peut-être pas la peine d'en rajouter… Implora Usopp à son tour en tirant sur sa chemise. Mais le charpentier était lancé :

- C'est le capitaine qui a décroché la timbale!! Clair et net!!

- Que … que … quoi?!

- Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure!

- … C'est… C'est impossible…

- Il en sait des trucs le mec en slip hein?! Et ben j'ai un autre scoop pour toi : TOUT le monde le sait. C'est l'évidence même! Tout le monde s'en est aperçu à part TOI !! Et l'autre andouille bien sûr… mais ça… faut pas s'étonner vu la bête…

- Oh là là là… Gémit Chopper en voyant la mine défaite de Sanji.

Le pauvre cuistot ne prononça plus un mot jusqu'à leur arrivée. Dès qu'ils furent à bord du Thousand Sunny, il fila se rouler en boule dans un coin de sa cuisine. Personne n'osa le déranger jusqu'à l'arrivée de Nami et Robin.

Les filles trouvèrent tous leur compagnons sur le pont. Zorro dormait, parfaitement indifférent aux problèmes existentiels de Sanji, mais Franky, Usopp et Chopper avaient une discussion sérieuse. Le médecin s'inquiétait du choc émotionnel reçu par le jeune cuistot, et le charpentier estimait que ce n'était pas son problème. Le tireur d'élite, lui, tout en convenant qu'il devait s'agir d'un coup dur pour le jeune homme, estimait qu'il aurait fini par s'en rendre compte tout seul de toute façon…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Fit Nami en voyant ses camarades discuter. Y a un problème? Où sont les autres?

- Waaa il est trop chouette votre bateau! Claironna le petit garçon qui la suivait avec Robin.

- Qui est-ce? Fit Zorro en baillant, réveillé par les cris de l'enfant.

- Ce jeune garçon, Liam, a des soucis que nous pourrions l'aider à régler. Commença à expliquer Robin.

- Pourquoi on ferait ça? Demanda le bretteur en levant un sourcil.

- Son père est parti à la recherche d'un trésor! On va le chercher!! Déclara Nami. Elle sautillait presque sur place. Pour lui porter secours bien sûr… Ajouta-t-elle rapidement devant le regard noir du garçon.

- Ah d'accord… Je vois… Commenta Zorro en se recouchant tranquillement. Il était inutile qu'il pose plus de questions pour comprendre les motivations de la navigatrice…

- Bon pourquoi vous vous disputez vous trois? Demanda Nami.

- C'est à cause de Sanji. Répondit Chopper. Franky a été… un peu dur avec lui et il ne se sent pas très bien…

- Ah bon? Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?

- Et bien… Commença le charpentier.

- Je suis étonnée que Monsieur le Cuisinier soit abattu par quelques paroles. Fit Robin. Venant d'un homme je veux dire… Ajouta-t-elle ensuite. Tiens, Line et Luffy ne sont pas là?

- Justement… Expliqua Chopper. Luffy a encore vexé Line et il est parti la retrouver pour lui parler, et Franky a dit à Sanji…

Il hésita.

- Bon allez Chopper on n'a pas toute la journée! Dit Nami d'un ton sévère. On a un trésor à récupérer… (Grognement de Liam)... heu une personne à secourir!...

- Il lui a dit que Line… heu… préférait clairement Luffy à lui… voilà.

Nami ouvrit des yeux ronds :

- Comme ça?! Cash?!

- Oui… plutôt…

- Oh c'est dur…

- Je comprends mieux. Observa Robin. Ma chère navigatrice, je pense que c'est à nous de redresser la situation…

- Mouais. On va lui demander de nous préparer quelque chose, avec un graaaaaand sourire! Et ça ira mieux!

- Pitoyable… Vraiment n'importe quoi… Grogna Zorro, les yeux fermés.

- Alors tu t'appelles Liam c'est ça? Il est arrivé quelque chose à ton père? Demanda Chopper au garçon.

- Diingue! Un renne qui parle!!

- Oui je sais c'est un peu bizarre mais j'ai…

- Ah ouais elle était pas là non plus la peluche la dernière fois!! Lança une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent tous d'un seul coup. Ils étaient encerclés par une cinquantaine d'hommes armés de fusils. Ils avaient bien préparé l'attaque et surgi d'un seul coup : aucun des pirates ne les avaient vu venir. L'un dormait à moitié, les autres étaient trop absorbés par leur discussion…

Confortablement installé sur la figure de proue du Sunny, Baggy se mit à rire.

---

Line étonna Luffy en se mettant à grimper à l'arbre avec agilité. Elle fut au bout de quelques minutes au niveau de la branche, pourtant haute de plusieurs mètres, sur laquelle il était perché.

- Et ben, t'as pas peur du vide au moins! Observa-t-il.

- Et non. Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire, tout en grimpant en face de lui. Regarde.

Elle prit appui sur sa branche et bondit littéralement vers lui. Il tendit instinctivement les bras pour l'attraper et éviter qu'elle ne tombe mais contrairement aux apparences, la jeune fille avait planifié son saut. Elle atterrit pile sur la branche qui remua dangereusement mais ne céda pas.

- Woow j'ai cru que t'allais tomber!

- Si je tombe ce sera ta faute!

- Quoi?!

Elle se précipita sur lui pour essayer de saisir son couvre-chef.

- Héééé!! Fit Luffy en se défendant.

Ils se débattirent en riant un instant, puis Luffy fit un bond maladroit en arrière pour se dégager et un gros "Crrrrac" se fit soudain entendre. Une seconde après, la branche cédait et les deux jeunes gens tombèrent avec elle. Luffy allongea un bras et saisit immédiatement une branche voisine pour se retenir. Quant à Line, elle se sentit dangereusement tomber jusqu'à ce qu'un bras s'enroule soudain autour de sa taille. Elle eut de nouveau cette sensation de s'envoler qu'elle avait eue sur l'île des chasseurs de primes. En fait, elle rebondissait, Luffy l'avait attrapée au vol.

Elle fit encore quelques rebonds puis il l'a ramena dans l'arbre, essoufflé. Il l'a regarda avec un air inquiet en déroulant son bras. Line n'avait pas perdu son sourire, elle regarda par terre:

- La vache c'est haut quand même! Puis elle se tourna vers lui. Pourquoi tu fais cette tête?

- Heu… ben j'attends que tu m'engueules.

- Ah bon?

- Ben, j'ai cassé la branche… Et puis déjà la dernière fois t'as rien dit et on est tombés… Nami m'en aurait déjà collé une…

- Tu rigoles?! C'était trop fort! Heureusement que t'as des réflexes!! Hé… on recommence?

- Quoi?

- T'as des réflexes Capitaine?

- Que…quoi?!

- Hop! Alleeeez !!

Et elle sauta de sa branche.

Luffy, comprenant le jeu, se pencha rapidement en avant et allongea le bras. Il la rattrapa sans difficulté. Elle rebondit de nouveau en riant.

- C'est trop marrant!! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle continua à rebondir jusqu'à ce que le bras de Luffy s'allonge suffisamment pour que ses pieds frôlent le sol. A ce moment, elle tira de toutes ses forces sur son bras pour le faire tomber. Il glissa et vint s'affaler en riant à côté d'elle dans une belle démonstration de ballon humain. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se relever car elle n'avait pas perdu de vue son objectif : en une seconde elle fut à califourchon sur lui, le plaquant au sol, et d'un geste elle lui vola son chapeau pour le poser sur sa propre tête.

- Yeaaaaah! J'ai le chapeau! C'est moi la plus forte! Je suis le capitaine!!

Luffy la laissa profiter quelques instants de sa victoire. D'abord, elle était méritée, il s'était bien fait avoir, et puis, c'est qu'elle était plutôt jolie avec son chapeau sur la tête…

Il n'eut ensuite besoin que d'une demi-seconde pour la renverser sur le côté et récupérer son trésor sans le moindre effort. Ce fut au tour de Line de se retrouver plaquée au sol, sans avoir eu le temps de se débattre.

Le capitaine la gratifia de son plus beau sourire :

- Alors c'est qui le chef? Hi hi hi

---

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi? Demanda sèchement Zorro, parfaitement réveillé à présent. Il avait immédiatement dégainé son Kitetsu.

- En voilà une façon d'accueillir une vieille connaissance! T'es pas content de me voir Roronoa?

- Nan. Ta tête me revient pas, j'peux pas t'encadrer le clown. Ca a pas changé depuis la dernière fois.

- Tu crois que j'aime ta tête d'algue pourrie moi?!! Je vais te l'éclater!!!

- Heu… Capitaine… S'il vous plaît…

- QUOIIII ?!

- C'est-à-dire… le plan…. Balbutia Morge qui venait d'apparaître derrière un des hommes à la droite de Baggy.

- Pfffff ouais c'est vrai. Pourquoi tu te planques derrière ce gars Morge?

- Pour rien… je… réfléchis… capitaine…

- T'as la trouille ouais!!

- Dites on vous dérange pas trop là!! Hurla soudain Nami. Qu'est-ce que tu veux Baggy? Pourquoi tu nous attaques?

- Moi? Vous attaquer? Absolument pas. Ce n'est pas ce que je suis en train de faire.

- Ah oui? Cria Franky. Bizarre parce que moi, quand je me retrouve encerclés par des mecs avec des fusils, curieusement j'ai l'impression de me faire attaquer!!

- Non non. Moi, je suis là pour vous convaincre de rester tranquille pendant… comment dire... les pourparlers. Voilà.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Dit Zorro en dégainant un autre sabre. Mais je m'en fous. Et si tu crois que trois mecs avec de pauvres fusils vont me faire peur, tu te goures mon vieux!

- Heu... moi j'ai peur!! Couina Usopp derrière lui.

- Oh pour toi ça n'a pas l'air d'être un problème c'est vrai…

- Pour moi non plus! Lança Franky.

- Et bien….

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Hurla Sanji en surgissant sur le pont.

C'est à ce moment que Nami remarqua ses mains. Ou plutôt leur absence… Baggy gardait les bras croisés depuis le début. On ne voyait pas ses mains. Mais où étaient-elles? Elle se mit à regarder dans toutes les directions quand soudain Liam se mit à hurler.

Les mains gantées du clown avaient saisi le petit garçon et l'emportaient vers le pirate.

- Oh mon dieu! Cria Nami.

Robin s'apprêta à intervenir, elle pouvait désarmer tout le monde sans problème. Elle leva les bras mais s'interrompit. Liam venait d'atterrir devant Baggy, et une longue lame brillante était apparue dans la main du pirate et glissait le long de son cou. Le clown s'adressa directement à elle :

- Tu es célèbre Nico Robin, je suis au courant pour tes pouvoirs. Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir agir assez vite pour m'empêcher de l'égorger?

L'archéologue répondit au regard de ses compagnons par une expression désespérée : le risque était trop grand.

- De toute façon, reprit Baggy, même si certains monstres parmi vous peuvent éviter les balles, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, alors soyez raisonnable, ce serait dommage de perdre bêtement des membres de votre équipage non?

- Putain qu'est-ce que tu nous veux à la fin? Cria Zorro.

- Je vous l'ai dit, moi rien. Il s'agit de mon associée. Elle souhaite discuter un peu avec votre morveux de capitaine.

Nami était sidérée.

- Quoi?! Arbyda c'est ça?! Luffy nous as raconté votre délire à Logue town, cette folle en a encore après lui?!

- Hum… Entre autres…

- C'est pas croyable…

- En tout cas, tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est attendre bien sagement, et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal. On parlemente avec le capitaine, le reste de l'équipage n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire.

- Je ne te fais pas la moindre confiance Baggy! Fit Nami, suspicieuse, tu voulais tous nous exterminer y a pas si longtemps non? Et maintenant tu fais le chien de garde pour que ta "collègue" puisse discuter tranquillement avec Luffy?!

- Et bien… Les choses changent ma chère petite voleuse. Et maintenant il ne vous reste qu'à patienter jusqu'au retour du Chapeau de Paille.

- Si tu crois qu'on va attendre tranquillement… Commença Zorro.

Mais Nami lui saisit le bras.

- Attends. Ca ne sert à rien de mettre Liam en danger. Il a raison, il suffit d'attendre Luffy.

- Ca va pas la tête?!

- Elle a raison! Fit Usopp. De toute façon, on pourra se sortir de là quand on voudra!! … heu… n'est ce pas? Les autres soupirèrent devant son regard apeuré. Et puis, c'est peut-être vrai, ils veulent peut-être juste… parler.

- C'est n'importe quoi! Lâcha Zorro. Pfff comme si Luffy allait parlementer en plus…

Nami frémit. Le bretteur n'avait pas tort. Il était bien possible que Luffy rentre dans le tas sans se poser de questions, et le pauvre Liam risquait d'en faire les frais…

---

Luffy libéra Line de bonne grâce quand elle consentit enfin à admettre sa défaite. La jeune fille jura de prendre sa revanche mais le capitaine n'était nullement impressionné par ces menaces. Le jeu l'amusait beaucoup. Ils prirent ensemble le chemin du port pour rejoindre leurs compagnons car le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher. Le départ fut laborieux : Line refusa tout net de laisser Luffy capturer un des malheureux canards qui ne cessaient de déambuler tranquillement sur l'eau. Les volatiles assistèrent sans le savoir à un débat animé au cours duquel se jouait leur propre destin. Line eut le dernier mot, mais non sans mal, il lui fallu promettre d'opérer un nouveau cambriolage dans les placards de Sanji pour que le capitaine accepte de renoncer.

Ils étaient en vue du navire quand Line tenta de nouveau de s'emparer du chapeau de Luffy. Mais il s'y attendait et se retourna au dernier moment. Il saisit Line et la souleva par-dessus son épaule. La pauvre se retrouva aussi bien installée qu'un sac de patate sur l'épaule du capitaine. Elle lui frappa le dos en criant :

- Hééééé c'est pas du jeu!

- C'est toi qu'as triché! T'as attaqué sans prévenir! Ca t'apprendra!

---

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent?! Demanda Usopp, exprimant tout haut ce que tout l'équipage se demandait tout bas.

Ils avaient rejoint le pont supérieur pour observer le port et ainsi voir arriver plus vite Luffy et Line. Les deux pirates avaient fini par apparaître, et maintenant, on aurait dit qu'ils se battaient! Luffy venait même d'attraper Line et de la balancer par-dessus son épaule sans ménagement.

- Je vais le tuer!! Il l'a maltraite maintenant! C'est de pire en pire! Hurla Sanji.

- Mince alors… Fit Nami, une main sur la bouche. Peut-être que j'aurais du m'y prendre autrement avec Luffy…

- Ils se disputent encore? S'enquit le petit docteur, inquiet.

- P'tet qu'il a craqué, il est allé la chercher, il l'a chopée et maintenant il va l'attacher quelque part comme ça elle se tirera plus. Hop c'est réglé. Expéditif mais efficace. C'est bien mon gars. Faut pas se laisser faire avec les femmes!

Six paires d'yeux exorbités se tournèrent vers Franky qui haussa les épaules, perplexe :

- Ben quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?! Vous en faites une tête!

- T'es un grand malade toi… Observa Zorro.

- Que … que… arrgh…

- Oh la la Sanji s'étouffe!!

- Aaaaaah vite un médeciiiiiiinn!

- C'est toi le médecin Chopper!!

- Ah… oui… pardon.

Pendant que le renne réanimait le cuistot, Usopp se fendit une remarque pertinente :

- Tout de même, je ne crois pas qu'ils se disputent ou que… Luffy ait pété un câble… parce que bon, elle est morte de rire là donc…

- Ah oui. Renchérit Robin. C'est vrai. Finalement ils se sont réconciliés…

- Sérieux on s'en fout de ça, je vous rappelle qu'on est pris au piège dans notre propre navire!!… Grogna Zorro.

- Oh c'est bon, on n'a rien d'autre à faire de toute façon! Lui répondit Nami avec un sourire. Elle était ravie que Luffy ait suivi ses conseils. Et puis bon, faut faire gaffe pour Liam, mais Baggy c'est pas la menace du siècle non plus…

- JE T'EN POSE DES QUESTIONS SALE GAMINE?!! JE T'EN FOUTRAIS MOI DES MENACES DU SIECLE!!!! Hurla soudain Baggy, vexé, toujours posté sur la figure de proue, patientant avec Liam dans les bras.

- Oh ça va…. Elle arrive quand ton associée d'abord?

---

Luffy reposa Line après avoir tournoyé sur lui-même pour la faire tourner en bourrique. Elle voulut lui courir après pour se venger mais il était trop rapide pour elle. Elle arrêta au bout de quelques instants, essoufflée. Luffy était loin devant.

Il stoppa à quelques mètres du navire et se retourna pour voir où elle était. Mais il eut soudain une impression bizarre, et il se mit enfin à faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il regarda de nouveau le bateau et vit les tireurs. Ainsi que ses compagnons qui s'égosillaient pour attirer son attention.

- Bah qu'est-ce qui se passe? C'est qui ces types?

- On est encerclés Luffy! Cria Usopp. C'est Baggy et…

- Monkey D Luffy… Quel plaisir de te revoir…

Luffy ne reconnut pas la voix d'Arbyda qui venait de pénétrer dans le port, entourée de nombreux hommes. A sa gauche, un jeune garçon à l'air effrayé tenait un petit coffret de bois. Le capitaine au chapeau de paille dut se retourner pour reconnaître la personne qui s'adressait à lui.

- Oh c'est encore toi! Dit-il simplement.

Line comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose et courut pour rejoindre Luffy. Mais elle n'y parvint pas. Arbyda fit un signe de tête et deux hommes qui étaient restés en retrait non loin d'elle lancèrent une espèce de filet qui tomba directement sur la tête de la jeune femme. Il était très lourd et elle trébucha, tombant sur les genoux, empêtrée dans les mailles.

- Line! Cria Luffy en se précipitant vers elle.

Mais Arbyda fit un autre signe et le jeune garçon qui se trouvait à côté d'elle ouvrit le petit coffret. Il en sortit rapidement une chaîne argentée, extrêmement fine. Très concentré, il la leva, la fit tourner comme un lasso, et la lança pour l'enrouler autour de Luffy. La chaîne était vraiment très longue, plusieurs mètres, et brillait comme si elle était faite d'argent pur. Elle était si fine qu'elle paraissait vraiment peu solide. Pourtant, quand elle s'enroula autour de Luffy, il tomba comme une pierre. Le garçon eut à peine à tirer un peu sur la chaîne pour resserrer son étreinte et l'immobiliser complètement.

Pendant ce temps, alors que Line se débattait pour libérer du filet, des mains saisirent les siennes à travers les mailles du filet et lui passèrent d'épaisses menottes. Il ne lui fallu qu'une seconde pour reconnaître du granit marin.

- Mais enfin… Commença-t-elle, perplexe. Mais… Oh Luffy!

Le garçon tirait maintenant le capitaine en arrière.

Arbyda rit à gorge déployée.

- Alors Luffy? Que penses-tu de mon cadeau? J'ai eu du mal à l'obtenir tu sais. Il existe très peu de forgerons capables de tailler le granit marin qui ne sont pas contrôlés par la marine. Cette chaîne est unique. Elle a été faite spécialement pour toi!

---

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez Baggy?! Hurla Nami. On était censé parlementer!

- Ouais et ben ils discutent là non? Répondit le pirate.

- Elle a besoin de l'attacher pour discuter?! Et puis pourquoi elle a attaqué Line? L'équipage n'était pas censé subir de dommages!!

Baggy sourit tranquillement, dévoilant une à une toutes ses dents.

- Oh… aurais-je oublié un détail?

- Quel détail enfoiré?! Cria Zorro à son tour.

- Et bien… Il se trouve que la blonde ne fait pas partie de l'arrangement.

- Quoi?! Comment ça?

- Allez savoir pourquoi, mon "associée" a une dent contre elle. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez… les femmes…

- Arrête tes conneries!! Qu'est-ce qui va se passer?

- Oh rien de spécial. Elle va probablement mourir.


	25. Chapter 25

_Bonsoir!!_

_Je crois que je vais encore devoir commencer par des excuses... J'ai mis une éternité à reposter! Je suis vraiment désolée, des soucis personnels et professionnels me bouffent mon temps et je n'en trouve pas pour écrire! Et pourtant dieu sait que ça me manque!_

_Mais je tiens bon et je vais continuer à faire de mon mieux et surtout je vais tenter à tout prix de retrouver le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine._

_Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lire les derniers chapitres sortis... que ceux qui ont l'habitude de me voir reviewer chez eux ne s'inquiètent pas, je vais me rattraper bientôt!! Promis! J'ai trop envie de connaître certaines suites en plus!!_

_En tout, hop, le chapitre 25. Et oui, vous allez me dire : t'as pas beaucoup de temps mais il est long ce chapitre! Vous avez raison mais c'est justement pour ça que c'est long... Les coupes arbitraires pour gagner du temps, j'en suis incapable..._

_J'espère que malgré ce temps d'attente ce chapitre vous intéressera, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience!!Et merci beaucoup pour tous vos derniers commentaires!!  
_

_Bonne lecture! :-)_

_*** file lire ses fics en retard***_

**25. Histoires d'insectes**

Line se débattit de toutes ses forces, mais entre le filet et les menottes, il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de marche de manœuvre. Elle s'empêtrait de plus en plus, tout en essayant de suivre la conversation qui se déroulait à quelques mètres d'elle.

Le garçon tira sur la chaîne de granit un peu plus et le corps de Luffy fut retourné vers Arbyda qui s'approcha d'un pas tranquille. Les yeux brillants de la pirate allaient d'un prisonnier à l'autre, il était évident qu'elle savourait sa victoire avec délectation.

- J'ai subi une nouvelle déception à Logue Town, il fallait que je prenne ma revanche Luffy. Je n'ai cessé de penser à toi depuis tout ce temps…

Le capitaine du Thousand Sunny, immobilisé par la chaîne, était en mauvaise posture. Mais malgré ses forces annihilées par le granit marin, il répondit avec insolence :

- Ben moi j'ai pas pensé à toi du tout. Puis, sans prêter attention au visage d'Arbyda qui virait au vert, il ajouta : Libères-moi tout de suite!

- Sûrement pas! Fulmina la jeune femme. Je te l'ai dit la dernière fois : tu vas devenir ma chose Luffy! Ce jour là, tu as réussi à échapper à Baggy, tu as prouvé que tu méritais cette place de choix ! J'espère que tu es heureux Luffy au Chapeau de Paille ! Bien des hommes se damneraient pour être à ta place et se rouler à mes pieds !!

- Ca alors c'est pas la modestie qui vous étouffe vous !! Bonjour les chevilles !...

Les vingt-six hommes qui accompagnaient Arbyda se retournèrent en bloc. Line avait cessé de se débattre un instant, elle contemplait la scène avec des yeux ronds, incrédule. Les mots qu'elle venait de laisser échapper planaient encore dans l'air alors que certains des hommes reculaient déjà pour tenter d'échapper à la fureur d'Arbyda qui tremblait de colère. Elle leva subitement sa massue en hurlant, avant de l'abattre sur le sol à quelques centimètres du pauvre garçon terrifié qui tenait la chaîne retenant Luffy prisonnier.

- Raaaaaaaa ! Amenez moi cette vermine !!!!!

- Laisse la tranquille ! Hurla Luffy avec véhémence, toujours incapable du moindre mouvement.

- La ferme! TOI tu es MA chose, Déclara Arbyda d'un air menaçant, C'est MOI qui donne les ordres ici !

- J'm'en fous relâche là tout de suite !

- Les petites pimbêches insolentes je les écrase comme des cafards ! Voilà ce que j'en fais !

- Elle t'a rien fait !

- Oui c'est vrai ça j'ai rien fait !!

- Rien fait ?! Rien fait ?! Elle s'est mise sur mon chemin ! Elle existe ! Personne au monde n'a le droit de me disputer mon dû ! C'est un crime ! Un crime puni de mort ! Voila ce que c'est ! Et si les deux idiots que j'avais envoyés avaient fait leur travail correctement, j'en aurais déjà appliqué la sentence !

- Quoi ?! C'est vous qui m'avez envoyé ces deux là ? Cria Line.

- Une femme digne de ce nom se doit d'éliminer ses rivales. Déclara Arbyda en fermant les yeux. De les éliminer définitivement.

- Mais j'y comprends rien moi ! Répondit la jeune fille. Elle recommença à se débattre, décidant d'ignorer les délires de cette folle furieuse.

- Tu t'es permise de tourner autour de mon homme et tu vas le payer !

- Tu vas nous libérer ouiiii ?!! Vociféra Luffy.

Arbyda le désigna du doigt et déclara théâtralement :

- Depuis que cet homme a osé me toucher, depuis qu'il a effleuré ma beauté parfaite, et il est voué à m'appartenir!

- … Quoi ?! Fit Line, accordant de nouveau toute son attention à la pirate. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait ... exactement?...

- Rien qui te regarde petite peste… Répondit Arbyda avec un sourire narquois, ravie d'avoir capté l'attention de Line. Et maintenant tu vas recevoir ta punition !

La massue s'éleva dans les airs, son ombre recouvrit Line qui gémit :

- Oh là là là…

Le capitaine saucissonné hurla à pleins poumons :

- Nooon!! Arrête!

- Je m'amuserai avec toi plus tard Luffy, laisse moi profiter de ce moment… Ricana Arbyda.

Puis elle abaissa violemment le bras.

Mais au lieu de s'abattre droit sur le crâne de Line, la massue à pointes fit un curieux bond sur la droite, entraînant sa propriétaire avec elle sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… S'écria Arbyda, déstabilisée. Puis elle reprit le contrôle de son arme et la contempla l'air perplexe comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait.

Line ne perdit pas son temps à analyser la réaction de la femme. Elle avait poussé la massue de toute sa concentration et n'avait réussi qu'à lui faire faire un bond ridicule. Ce truc devait peser une tonne. Hors de question de se prendre cette horreur sur la tête. Elle se dépêcha de rouler sur elle-même pour reculer avec le filet toujours entortillé autour d'elle. Elle essaya de ramper tant bien que mal mais le poids de l'épaisse corde qui l'entravait était trop important. Elle se retrouva vite incapable d'avancer. Essoufflée et paniquée, elle essaya de se concentrer sur les menottes, malgré les murmures des hommes d'Arbyda qui craignaient toujours qu'elle se défoule sur eux et les cris assourdissants de Luffy non loin d'elle.

- Allez… allez…. Répéta-t-elle frénétiquement en essayant de se représenter le mécanisme du verrou des menottes. Elle secouait les poignets comme si cela allait l'aider à débloquer la serrure.

Elle leva les yeux et vit qu'Arbyda examinait toujours son arme. Si elle l'avait affublée de menottes en granit marin, c'était sûrement que la pirate pensait que Line avait mangé un fruit du démon. Elle ne se doutait donc pas qu'elle était à l'origine du vol de la massue. Et personne ne pensait qu'elle pourrait se libérer seule. Cela lui donnerait peut-être quelques secondes de répit… La jeune femme respira à fond et se concentra de nouveau de toutes ses forces.

- Libères moi tout de suite et fous la paix à mon équipage ! Grogna Luffy.

Arbyda daigna enfin lui accorder un peu d'attention.

- Ton équipage ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde. C'est toi que je suis venu chercher.

- Alors discute avec moi et laisse Line tranquille !! ET DETACHES MOI !!! Gniiiiiiii iiiiiii

Il essaya sans succès de se libérer en grimaçant sous l'effort : ses forces l'avaient complètement quitté.

- Rassure-toi. Tu ne vas pas rester comme ça. J'ai fait fabriquer cette chaîne pour qu'elle te soit accrochée au cou. Je te ferai traîner derrière moi comme un animal jusqu'à ce que tu succombes, comme tous les autres, à ma beauté envoûtante et que tu te soumettes…

- Dans tes rêves mocheté !!! J'ai pas que ça à faire moi !!

L'insulte secoua tellement Arbyda qu'elle lui coupa littéralement la parole. La jeune femme rougit de rage et ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois pour parler avant de la refermer sans dire un mot. L'indignation la faisait hoqueter. Quand elle reprit son souffle, elle se remit bien sûr à hurler :

- Emmenez le tout de suite!!

Deux hommes s'avancèrent auprès de Luffy et commencèrent à le faire rouler précautionneusement pour éviter de dérouler la chaîne. L'un deux prit un large foulard et l'enroula autour du bout de la chaîne qu'il tendit à Arbyda. Le tissu était bien sûr destiné à lui éviter le contact avec le granit marin. Elle ne le prit pas et fit signe à ses hommes de continuer leur travail. Des bras soulevèrent alors le corps de Luffy.

- Tu vas m'attendre bien sagement le temps que je m'occupe de cette fille.

- Tu vas me le payer espèce de tarée!! Et vous lâchez-moi que je vous en colle une! Menaça-t-il.

- Allez, emmenez donc mon nouveau jouet au bateau… Ordonna Arbyda, radieuse.

Un craquement, ou plutôt un cliquetis ressemblant à une serrure qui se débloque se fit soudain entendre. Suivi d'une voix féminine :

- Ca ne va pas….

Une odeur de brûlé âcre envahit soudain le port.

- … être possible!!

- Quoi?!! S'écria Arbyda. C'est impossible!

Line se releva en époussetant sur ses épaules les cendres des bouts de cordes qu'elle venait de carboniser pour ouvrir le filet. A ses pieds gisaient les menottes de granit ouvertes.

- Les menottes de granit marin annihilent les pouvoirs des fruits du démon! Comment as-tu fait ça?!!

Arbyda regarda de gauche à droite comme si elle cherchait le "truc" du tour de magie qui venait de se jouer devant elle. Au passage, elle constata que les deux gaillards qui portaient Luffy s'étaient immobilisés et fixaient Line d'un air incrédule.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez vous? Je vous ai dit de l'emmener!

- Et moi j'ai dit…. Pas question!!! Cria Line à son tour en levant les bras.

Le corps de Luffy échappa des mains des pirates et flotta rapidement vers la jeune fille. Quand il fut à cinquante centimètres d'elle, elle le laissa tomber et il s'affala mollement à ses pieds, toujours intégralement saucissonné.

- Trop bien Line! Lâcha Luffy en souriant. Vas y détache moi!!

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais à sa grande déception rien ne sortit. Elle resta un instant à regarder Luffy les yeux ronds. On aurait dit qu'elle hésitait sur la conduite à tenir. Elle commença une phrase "Heu… Bon…" Puis s'interrompit. Ensuite elle se pencha pour le détacher, puis se ravisa. En fait, Line s'embrouillait sans arriver à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et surtout entre toutes les choses qui se bousculaient pour sortir de sa bouche.

Finalement, et ça commençait à devenir une énervante habitude, ce fut évidemment ce qu'elle ne voulait pas qui lui échappa en premier :

- Qui c'est celle là à la fin?!!

---

- Ouh la la la….

- C'est moche….

- Ouais carrément….

- Bien fait pour lui!! A cause de lui Line-chérie pourrait être blessée!

- N'empêche, le gamin est mort, qu'elle que soit celle qui gagne… Il va prendre cher…

- Dites les gars….

- Ouais qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nami? Demanda négligemment Zorro.

- J'ai une petite question…

- Tu crois qu'elle va le croire quand même s'il lui explique? Gloussa Usopp à Franky.

- Pfff aucune chance, ça lâche rien les femmes! Il est mort j'te dis!

- ON PEUT SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ ?!!!! ET D'OU VOUS SORTEZ CE POP CORN D'ABORD ?!!!

Ils sursautèrent tous et certains glissèrent du bord du pont supérieur d'où ils s'étaient installés pour mieux profiter du spectacle.

- T'es malade de hurler comme ça!! J'ai failli mourir d'une crise cardiaque!! Se plaignit Usopp.

- On est tombé dans un piège et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire c'est vous goinfrer et mater le spectacle?!

- Ben… On a rien d'autre à faire… Expliqua Zorro. Et puis c'est marrant, Luffy est dans la…

- Mais c'est bien ça le problème!! Elle veut l'enlever et tuer Line je vous rappelle!

- Oui et on ne peut pas intervenir! Lui répondit-il.

- Il suffirait de se bouger et de se débarrasser de Baggy!

- Ca reviendrait au même…

- Mais pourquoi?!

- Ecoute. Line s'est suffisamment plainte de ne pas être considérée comme un vrai pirate. Cette femme est arrivée, l'a attaquée, insultée et provoquée. C'est à elle de régler ça. Nous on interviendra le moment venu.

- Mais… Balbutia Nami. Luffy ne va pas la laisser se battre toute seule!

- Il le fera s'il a retenu quelque chose des deux derniers jours. Commenta Robin en grignotant du pop-corn.

Elle était elle aussi installée de façon à profiter du spectacle.

- Quoi?...Toi aussi Robin?!

L'archéologue haussa les épaules :

- C'est-à-dire que d'un point de vue sociologique, la situation dans laquelle se trouve Luffy, en considérant le quiproquo mis en place, ne manque pas d'intérêt. Le contexte vaudevillesque…

- NON MAIS VOUS AVEZ TOUS PETE UN PLOMB ?!! On a un otage ici! Faut qu'on se débarrasse de cet abruti de clown!!

- T'as qu'à venir toi-même on verra ce qu'il te dit l'abruti de clown !! Vociféra soudain Baggy qui les écoutait toujours depuis la figure de proue.

Il y avait là une victime de choix pour que Nami puisse se décharger de son stress :

- Toi la ferme pauvre tâche! T'es juste bon à servir de chien de garde à cette folle! Il est beau le fier capitaine! Il est loin le temps où c'était toi qui menait la danse sur ton propre navire espèce de chiffe molle!!

- J'ai parfaitement le contrôle de la situation !

- Ouais c'est ça… ça en a l'air en tout cas ! Ironisa la navigatrice.

- On verra bien qui rira le dernier ! Je vous réserve une surprise de taille moi aussi !!

- Capitaine, vous ne devriez pas en parler… Prévint timidement Morge.

Baggy fit la grimace et serra les dents. Quelle plaie de devoir supporter les moqueries de ces sales gamins ! Il avait hâte qu'Edouard montre le bout de son nez.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien être en train de faire ?! Baggy se promit de passer salement ses nerfs sur ce crétin quand tout serait fini.

---

Edouard commençait a en avoir marre. Il venait de passer trois heures à errer dans les environs du bateau de Baggy, sans trouver ce qu'il cherchait. A force de tourner en rond, il s'était mis à douter de plus en plus de l'efficacité du plan. Est-ce que si Luffy perdait ses pouvoirs cela suffirait vraiment à convaincre Line de rentrer? En vérité, Edouard n'en savait rien… Mais Baggy avait l'air de savoir de quoi il parlait. La piètre expérience du jeune homme en matière de femmes l'obligeait à s'en remettre au pirate. Il lui avait dit qu'Arbyda voulait capturer Luffy. Au début, Edouard s'était dit que cela suffirait à résoudre ses problèmes, mais… et si Line décidait de rester avec les autres pirates pour essayer de le libérer? Non, ça ne serait pas suffisant. Il fallait faire autre chose. Il avait bien réfléchi, et après avoir beaucoup discuté avec des membres de l'équipage de Baggy qui lui avaient assuré qu'il était suicidaire de chercher à s'approcher directement du Chapeau de Paille, il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il lui faudrait utiliser la ruse.

Carnage lui avait bien précisé que Luffy ne devait pas avaler la poudre mais qu'il était nécessaire qu'elle se mêle à son sang. Ainsi, puisqu'on lui avait assuré qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un poison, Edouard avait pensé utiliser la morsure d'un animal pour l'injecter dans le corps du pirate. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

Il avait d'abord capturé de grosses araignées et essayé de leur faire rentrer de l'eau colorée dans le ventre avec une aiguille pour voir si elle ressortirait quand l'araignée piquerait. La première était morte instantanément, et la suivante s'était échappée après lui avoir férocement piqué la main sans expulser la moindre goutte d'eau. Depuis cette triste expérience, Edouard n'avait plus rien attrapé et sa main enflait de plus en plus.

Pour ajouter à sa frustration, il avait vu Arbyda et ses troupes quitter le navire un peu plus tôt. Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Il avait pourtant demandé aux hommes de Baggy de le prévenir si les pirates du Chapeau de Paille se montraient. Il avait la désagréable impression de manquer quelque chose d'important.

Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans les bois, à la recherche d'un éventuel insecte utilisable pour son projet. Alors qu'il se penchait pour soulever une pierre et voir s'il s'y cachait quelque chose d'intéressant, il entendit un petit bruissement derrière lui. Il se tourna lentement et aperçut une étrange bestiole émerger d'un tapis de feuilles séchées.

La chose avait un corps de scarabée allongé d'une longue trompe noire. Si la forme était étonnante, la taille l'était encore plus, puisque l'insecte était long d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Edouard remarqua que l'arrière de son corps était surélevé : la coquille semblait être posée sur une espèce de boule souple, noire et brillante. Elle ondulait sous le corps de l'animal et avait l'air gorgée de liquide.

Edouard ne savait pas si ce truc pouvait être utile, mais l'enfant qui était en lui n'avait qu'une envie : l'attraper pour l'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Impossible de s'en empêcher. Rien à faire.

Malheureusement pour lui, la bête était sur ses gardes, et rapide. Quand le jeune homme tendit la main pour la saisir, ses six pattes se mirent en mouvement et elle piqua un sprint si vif qu'Edouard fit un bond en arrière, subitement inquiet de voir la bestiole lui sauter au visage.

Mais elle ouvrit ensuite ses ailes, s'éleva, et lui passa devant les yeux à toute vitesse. Il se précipita à sa poursuite. La taille de l'insecte l'handicapait dans sa fuite car même s'il était rapide, il était bien visible.

Edouard continua sans relâche à le poursuivre entre les arbres et il gagna rapidement du terrain. Après quelques minutes de course endiablée, l'animal se posa sur l'écorce d'un arbre et Edouard réussit à lui mettre la main dessus : ou plutôt les doigts, car après la piqûre qu'il venait de recevoir, il saisit la bête entre deux doigts avec beaucoup de précautions. Heureux de sa réussite, il se mit à courir droit devant lui en sautant et riant comme un enfant…

Cependant, quand il déboucha dans une petite clairière ensoleillée, il s'arrêta net en s'apercevant qu'il n'était plus seul.

Deux hommes venaient de pénétrer dans les lieux en même temps que lui et le regardaient gambader avec un air interrogatif.

L'un était petit et très maigre, probablement âgé d'une cinquantaine d'année. Il était vêtu entièrement de noir et d'une cape de la même couleur qui lui donnait un air lugubre. Le vieux chapeau rapiécé qu'il portait laissait échapper quelques mèches de cheveux grises et noires que l'homme devait avoir légèrement ondulés. Il portait une vieille sacoche et des lunettes parfaitement rondes posées sur le bout de son nez. Son compagnon était bien différent : grand, bien bâti et beaucoup plus jeune, il était habillé de couleur vives sous son long manteau brun entrouvert. Edouard estima qu'il devait avoir dans les trente ans. Avec ses allures de dandy et ses cheveux bruns longs noués en catogan, il était bel homme et respirait la confiance en lui. Pourtant, il déplut immédiatement à Edouard, il se dégageait aussi autre chose de lui, quelque chose d'indéfinissable, d'inquiétant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à danser tout seul gamin? Lança l'homme en noir en le voyant.

- C'est que… j'ai attrapé un insecte…

- Il t'en faut peut pour péter la forme toi! S'écria le jeune homme aux cheveux longs, hilare.

- Ben… j'ai eu du mal alors je suis content…

- Oui j'imagine! Ah ah ah!

L'homme en noir se rapprocha d'Edouard :

- Tu as quelque chose à la main? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui je viens de vous le dire, j'ai attrapé…

- Non je parle de ta main enflée.

- Oh ça… Je me suis fait piquer par une araignée…

Son interlocuteur se tourna vers son compagnon :

- Capitaine, puis-je?...

L'autre soupira et s'assit tranquillement par terre. Il répondit en allongeant les jambes :

- Vous vous ramollissez Grindel, ce n'est pas la première fois que vous faites ce genre de choses. Je ne vous comprendrai jamais mon vieux…

- C'est-à-dire, je considère cela comme faisant partie de mon devoir Capitaine…

- C'est ça oui… Nous savons tous les deux ce qu'il en est… Répondit l'autre d'un ton lourd de sous-entendus. Enfin, si ça peut vous faire plaisir, je ne suis pas pressé.

- Heu… qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Demanda timidement Edouard.

- Je suis médecin mon garçon. Viens donc t'asseoir ici et laisse moi examiner ta main. Les araignées injectent parfois du venin.

- M'en parlez pas!! Déclara Edouard en s'installant, plutôt content finalement car sa main était de plus en plus douloureuse. Gardant fermement entre les doigts de sa main valide son trophée, il tendit l'autre au médecin qui avait ouvert sa sacoche.

- Comment t'es tu fait cela?

- Et bien… Edouard, hésitait, devait-il expliquer sa situation à des inconnus ?

- Et bien quoi? Fit l'autre, allongé à présent. Il mâchouillait un brin d'herbe tranquillement.

- C'est en faisant une… expérience.

- Quel genre?

- … J'ai essayé de mettre de l'eau dans une araignée avec une seringue.

- Quoi?!!! Pourquoi faire une chose pareille?!

- Je voulais savoir si elle pourrait... comment dire… la ressortir quand elle piquerait.

- Elle l'a fait? S'enquit le jeune capitaine, amusé.

- C'est ridicule. Affirma le médecin. On n'injecte pas de l'eau dans le corps d'un animal sans avoir de connaissance précise de l'anatomie de la bête. Je suis sur que cet animal est mort sur le champ. N'est ce pas?

- Oui… Avoua Edouard, penaud. Quand j'ai voulu essayer sur une autre, elle m'a piqué…

- Et bien tu ne l'as pas volée mon garçon!

Le jeune homme aux cheveux longs se redressa :

- Je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu essayais de faire!

- … Je ne sais pas si je peux vous le dire.

- Oooh, je flaire une affaire délicate! Fit joyeusement, l'homme. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous pouvons tout entendre, nous sommes des pirates, pas de chichis entre nous!

Le médecin referma sa sacoche après avoir convenablement bandé Edouard.

- Mon garçon, nous ne jugerons pas ton entreprise, quelle qu'elle soit. Ne t'en fais pas.

Edouard avait vraiment envie de tout raconter, mais il n'osait pas. Il essaya d'adapter l'histoire:

- Et bien j'ai une petite amie…

- Voilà qui commence bien!! Pouffa le jeune homme au catogan.

- Enfin ce n'est pas vraiment ma petite amie… et elle est partie.

- Voilà qui se termine moins bien!! Continua l'autre sur le même ton.

- Et donc elle est partie avec quelqu'un… à qui je voudrais faire une farce… en … heu… trouvant un animal…. qui le piquerait… et qui lui injecterait pour moi un produit… qui… heu… lui donnerait…heu… de l'urticaire!

A partir de ce moment, l'homme se roula sur le sol en se tenant les côtes tant son rire devint incontrôlable.

- Ah ah…. de … l'urticaire?... Ah ah ah… Et à qui tu veux faire avaler ça?... Ah ah ah

- Tu aurais du le dire tout de suite, Commenta calmement le docteur. Je suis expert en matière d'empoisonnement…

- Mais je ne veux pas l'empoisonner!!

- Quelle importance? Aide le Grindel, c'est amusant!Ah gamin, je ne sais pas qui tu veux empoisonner, mais il n'a pas trop de soucis à se faire si tu veux mon avis!

- Je suis sûr que je vais y arriver, mon idée n'est pas si mauvaise! S'énerva Edouard, vexé. Je vais empoisonner Luffy au Chapeau de Paille! Voila! C'est dit! Enfin, je ne vais pas le tuer, mais quand même…

- Hum, on le connaît ce "Luffy"?

- Non Capitaine, je ne pense pas.

- Donc on s'en fout alors! Parfait!

- Est-ce tu as prévu de tester ton idée sur l'insecte que tu viens de capturer?

- En fait, je l'ai attrapé pour m'amuser… heu…

- Voilà ce qui se passe quand des gamins se lancent dans l'assassinat, aucune concentration… Ironisa le capitaine.

- Mais je ne veux PAS l'assassiner je vous dit!

- Oui…oui… bien sûr… C'est aussi ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois…

- Mais vous êtes qui au juste?!

- Hum... mon garçon, concernant cet insecte, je pense que tu devrais reconsidérer ta position, car c'est un excellent choix.

- Ah bon?

- Absolument. Il s'agit d'un "Hercule à verrues".

- Un quoi?!

- Regarde. Il saisit l'insecte qu'Edouard tenait dans sa main. Tu vois cette trompe ? Ou plutôt cette corne?

- Oui…

- C'est le signe particulier de l'"Hercule". Cependant, ce n'en est pas vraiment un, à cause de cette poche à l'arrière. Elle est remplie de déchets. Cet animal à la particularité de passer son temps à collecter toutes sortes de liquides qu'il mélange dans sa poche au fur et à mesure des lieux qu'il visite. Quand il est attaqué ou qu'il a peur, il mord son agresseur, et injecte le contenu de la poche dans la plaie. Etant donné qu'elle peut contenir n'importe quoi, cela entraîne souvent en plus d'infections classiques, toutes sortes de réactions cutanées répugnantes, et cela explique le surnom de cet insecte : L'"Hercule à verrues".

- Waaa, vous en savez des trucs!

- Je suis médecin. C'est tout naturel. D'ailleurs tu as très bien fait de le prendre par les côtés avec les doigts et non à pleines mains, il t'aurait mordu sinon. C'est agressif comme insecte, beaucoup plus qu'un Hercule classique.

- Alors je fais quoi?

- C'est très simple. C'est dans la poche que tu dois injecter ton liquide. Si le sujet ne prend pas de précautions, il sera mordu et le contenu de la poche ira droit dans son corps.

- Oh… mais c'est parfait ça! C'est exactement ça qu'il me faut!! Merci!

- Je t'en prie. J'apprécie de rendre service quand cela entre dans le cadre de mes compétences.

- Surtout quand il s'agit d'empoisonnement, c'est le meilleur!

- Merci Capitaine, je suis flatté... Nous devrons y aller à présent.

Il rassembla les restes de bandage qu'il avait utilisé pour soigner Edouard et les rangea dans sa sacoche. Le jeune dandy se leva aussi.

- Eh gamin, tu crois que ça va te ramener ta petite amie ton truc?

- J'aimerais bien…

- J'espère pour toi qu'elle en vaut la peine. Dit l'homme avec un sourire.

- Oh oui! Mais attendez… vous voulez la voir? J'ai une photo!

- Pourquoi pas?

Edouard fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une feuille pliée en quatre. Il avait soigneusement découpé la photo de l'avis de recherche de Line sur le chemin de l'île. Il avait jeté la partie avec son surnom et sa prime, car cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Il la tendit au jeune homme qui la prit et commenta sans attendre :

- Oh… Elle est belle… C'est… tout à fait mon genre en fait… Je…

- Qu'il y a-t-il Capitaine? Demanda le médecin.

- Elle est jeune, mais… Regardez donc Grindel.

L'homme prit la photo en souriant. Le point faible de son capitaine : les femmes…

Quand il baissa les yeux sur la photo, Edouard s'attendait à ce que lui aussi fasse un compliment sur la beauté de Line mais le médecin ne le fit pas. En fait, il eut une réaction des plus étranges: Les yeux exorbités, il se mit à balbutier, en serrant la feuille entre ses doigts :

- Oh mon dieu... C'est…

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive? On croirait que vous avez vu un fantôme!

- Lily ? Murmura le docteur. C'est… non… les yeux sont différents, ce n'est pas…

- Vous connaissez cette fille?!

- Non il se trompe… Dit Edouard. Ce n'est pas son nom, elle s'appelle Line!

- Line ? Répéta le médecin. Il déglutit et essaya de cacher son trouble. Hum, cette fille est-elle... hum… spéciale ? Est-elle… sur cette île en ce moment?

Edouard lui arracha la photo des mains.

- Pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça? C'est bizarre comme question! Et puis ça ne veut rien dire "spéciale" ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?!

- Je… Rien du tout. Capitaine, nous devrions y aller maintenant.

Le jeune homme considérait son médecin de bord avec un air intrigué. Il répondit simplement:

- Oui nous devons y aller. Il faut que j'annonce nos plans à l'équipage.

- Ils seront ravis de mettre pied à terre quelques temps. A bien y réfléchir, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée moi aussi. Oui, une bonne idée…

Les deux hommes saluèrent rapidement Edouard et quittèrent la clairière. Le jeune homme eut le temps de voir le médecin, fébrile, chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de son capitaine avant qu'ils disparaissent dans le bois.


	26. Chapter 26

_Bonsoir!!_

_Une heure du mat et je suis là! séance d'écriture intensive pour moi! Quand faut y aller, faut y aller! _

_Un chapitre encore difficile pour moi, beaucoup de combat! (Vous allez finir par me dire que je passe mon temps à dire que tout est difficile à écrire!!) J'espère qu'il vous plaira, on est dans l'action, bientôt de l'aventure et c'est prévu, j'assume, du romantisme. Ben oui. Un peu quoi... ^^_

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews! Que ça fait chaud au coeur!!_

_C'est amusant, vous êtes beaucoup à supposer que le docteur est peut être le père de Line... Je ne vais pas répondre à la question, tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il a effectivement un rapport avec son histoire. Le fin mot de cela ne sera pas rélévé immédiatement, j'espère que vous me suivrez jusque là! ;-)_

_bon et bien j'espère que vous ne vous ennuierez pas en lisant ce long chapitre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

_Et tiens je me souhaite une bonne lecture aussi, je vais emmener les fics d'Elisha-chan et Alaska66 au taf, la solution idéale pour une lecture tranquille ;-) _

_A bientôt!_

**26. Goal !!!**

Luffy ouvrit de grands yeux : pourquoi Line ne se précipitait-elle pas pour le libérer ? Perplexe, il n'essaya même pas de répondre à sa question :

- Pourquoi tu me libères pas ?...

- Je vais le faire mais je t'ai posé une question ! C'est qui cette folle et pourquoi elle m'en veut autant?!

- Ben je sais pas moi…

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?! Ca se voit que vous vous connaissez ! Tu me prends pour une idiote ?!!

- Mais… mais non c'est pourquoi elle t'en veux que je sais pas… comment je pourrais savoir ?

- Cette bonne femme me capture, m'insulte et me menace de mort et ça ne t'intéresse pas de savoir pourquoi !

- Elle est barge c'est Arbyda c'est tout faut pas chercher !

- Ah tiens d'un coup tu la connais maintenant c'est bizarre ça !! Répliqua la jeune femme d'un air suspicieux.

- Mais je t'ai dit que… Balbutia Luffy à qui la conversation échappait complètement. Il voulut ajouter quelque chose mais hésita, son instinct lui criant qu'il se trouvait sur une pente dangereusement glissante…

Heureusement pour lui, Arbyda se rappela vite à leur bon souvenir :

- J'espère que tu ne t'attends pas à ce que je te laisse voler mon homme sous mon nez petite peste ! Cria-t-elle soudain.

Line considéra la jeune femme de haut en bas d'un œil noir avant d'ironiser :

- J'espère que tu ne t'attends pas à ce que j'écoute tes délires de malade mentale espèce de cinglée !

- Oh je vois que j'ai à faire à une petite maligne. Très bien. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour te libérer mais ça m'est égal. Voyons si tu fais toujours autant la fière après avoir goûté de ma massue. Tu peux toujours essayer de refaire ton petit tour si tu veux, mais sache que je ne me laisserai pas surprendre cette fois !

- Tu n'as qu'à venir. Je t'attends !!

Line enjamba son capitaine et s'avança lentement au devant d'Arbyda. La tension était à son comble au sein de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille : chacun observait la scène et retenait son souffle. Seul Luffy manifesta un zeste de panique, bien compréhensible au vu de sa situation :

- Heu… Line… T'as oublié de me libérer… Hééé Line !!

Même si Line s'était finalement décidée à porter secours à son capitaine, elle n'en aurait pas eu le temps, car Arbyda s'était déjà jetée sur elle. La jeune pirate bondit sur sa gauche pour éviter la lourde massue à pointes. Elle blêmit en apercevant le cratère formé par l'arme sur le sol du quai. Son adversaire souleva la massue de nouveau pour la balancer par-dessus son épaule. Line était sidérée : cette femme avait une force herculéenne ! Elle comprit rapidement que si elle recevait ne serait-ce qu'un seul coup, c'en serait fini d'elle…

Arbyda était déchaînée : elle frappait encore et encore, fauchant même au passage quelques uns de ses propres hommes. Line reculait de plus en plus, dépassée par la vitesse à laquelle les coups s'enchaînaient. Elle était trop occupée à les éviter pour pouvoir elle-même attaquer. Soudain son pied droit heurta une pierre et elle glissa en arrière, s'effondrant sur le sol. Arbyda fut sur elle en instant. Tout en saisissant son arme à deux mains, elle ricana, ignorant les hurlements de Luffy quelques mètres plus loin :

- Alors, plus moyen de fuir hein ? Voyons voir ce que cette petite tignasse blonde donnera teintée de sang !

---

- Hou la la la ! C'est mal parti pour la gamine ! Quel spectacle ! Je ne regrette pas d'être venu moi ! S'exclama Baggy du haut de la figure de proue du Thousand Sunny. Il éclata de rire tout en tenant toujours fermement Liam qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Une de ses mains voletait autour du cou de l'enfant avec le couteau serré dans ses doigts.

- Espèce de sale crevard tu vas le payer s'il arrive quelque chose à Line ! Hurla Sanji.

Comme les autres membres de l'équipage, il avait repris son sérieux au début du combat.

- Pfffff Commence à préparer ta facture dans ce cas blondinet, parce que la minette va finir en bouillie! Ca fait pas un pli !

- Grrrrrrr Tu vas voir! Grogna le cuistot.

- Attends Sanji ! S'écria Nami. Si tu y vas de front il va blesser Liam !

- On ne peut pas laisser faire ça ! Line va…

- Oh la vache regardez moi ça !! Cria soudain Franky. La petite a évité le coup ! Quelle agilité ! Pas mal !!

- Quoi ?!

---

Line était étendue sur le sol, reculer était impossible. Il ne lui restait donc pas trente-six solutions. Elle attendit le moment précis où Arbyda baissa son bras armé et roula sur la droite. Quand elle se retrouva de nouveau sur le dos, elle leva les jambes en arrière et fit une roulade qui lui permit de se relever dans la foulée et de s'éloigner de son adversaire. Malheureusement, Arbyda, excédée de la voir éviter tous ses coups, changea subitement de tactique :

- Je commence à en avoir assez. Tiens toi tranquille maintenant.

- Et puis quoi encore ?! Répondit Line, essoufflée.

Cela ne dura qu'un instant : Arbyda sortit de sa cape un petit pistolet qu'elle pointa immédiatement sur Line. Elle visa rapidement et tira.

Line n'eut pas le temps d'éviter complètement ce coup là. Elle sentit une brûlure fulgurante irradier son épaule gauche. Elle saisit la blessure de sa main droite en poussant un cri de douleur. Du sang se mit à couler entre ses doigts. Elle s'aperçut vite que la balle n'avait fait que l'érafler assez profondément, mais la douleur était terrible.

- Ca fait mal n'est-ce pas ? Fit Arbyda avec un air faussement compatissant, tout en se rapprochant doucement d'elle.

Line essaya de se ressaisir. La douleur commençait déjà à passer un peu. Ce qui était embêtant, c'était le sang qui coulait abondamment. Elle n'allait pas tarder à fatiguer sérieusement et par la même occasion, à ne plus pouvoir utiliser ses pouvoirs. Il lui fallait essayer d'ignorer la douleur et attaquer la première. Elle respira à fond et se précipita sur Arbyda. Dès que la pirate fut à portée, Line prit son élan et tenta de lui asséner un des coups de pied qu'elle avait appris le matin même avec Sanji.

Arbyda sourit et ne chercha même pas à éviter le coup. Lorsque le pied de Line la toucha, il glissa et la jeune fille perdit l'équilibre, tombant lourdement sur le sol.

- Alors, surprise ?

- Qu'est-ce que…

- J'ai mangé un fruit du démon ma chère. Grâce à cela, ma peau est devenue si glissante que rien ne peut me blesser. Et oui je ne suis pas seulement sublime, je suis aussi invincible ma petite. Tu vois donc qu'il est inutile que tu te mesures à moi…

Line restait assisse à l'écouter, la bouche ouverte, muette d'étonnement.

- Contente de voir que tu me témoignes enfin un peu de respect…

Mais le silence ne dura pas :

- Eeeeerrkk la peau qui glisse ?! Mais c'est dégoûtant !! Lâcha enfin Line, retrouvant du même coup l'usage de la parole.

- Quoi ?!! Tu te permets d'essayer de voler mon homme et en plus tu insultes ma beauté ?! Comment oses-tu ? Tous les hommes sont à pieds ! Et ce sera bientôt le cas de Luffy au Chapeau de Paille aussi !! Eructa Arbyda.

- Des clous ! Fit Line en se relevant. Quel homme voudrait d'une femme qui ressemble à une motte de beurre ?!

- Quoi ?!!! Je vais t'apprendre à me provoquer !!

En voyant l'état de furie dans lequel se trouvait à présent Arbyda, Line regretta de l'avoir provoquée. Mais c'était sorti tout seul... La terrifiante pirate la poursuivit avec acharnement jusqu'à ce que Line se retrouve bloquée devant quelques uns des hommes de son ennemie. Ceux-ci avaient une attitude des plus curieuses : n'ayant pas reçu d'ordre précis de leur chef mais craignant par-dessus tout d'attiser sa colère, ils ne savaient pas quelle attitude adopter. Devaient-ils attraper Line puisqu'elle était à portée ou laisser Arbyda mener son combat seule ? Dans le doute, ils essayèrent tous de faire semblant de ne pas avoir vu Line, pourtant figée à cinquante centimètres d'eux, puisqu'ils lui bloquaient le passage.

Mais quand Arbyda surgit, ils tressaillirent tous si fort que l'un deux fut poussé par les autres entre elle et Line. Le malheureux reçut un coup de massue, et Line s'enfuit de nouveau, reprenant la direction de Luffy qui hurlait toujours.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne vais pas la faire brûler quand même… T'aurais pu me dire qu'elle avait les pouvoirs d'un fruit du démon !! Reprocha-t-elle à son capitaine quand elle l'eut rejoint.

- Ben t'as pas demandé.

- C'est à se demander de quel côté tu es !

- Tu rigoles ! Dis pas n'importe quoi !

- Encore à tourner autour de mon homme !! Rugit Arbyda en les rejoignant.

- Alors ça aussi ça commence à bien faire !! S'énerva Line à son tour.

- Liiiine ! Faut que tu me libères ! Que je lui en colle une encore une fois! Je peux rien faire à cause de cette chaîne !!

Line se figea.

- Attends attends… Qu'est-ce que t'as dit là ?! Quand est-ce que tu l'as frappée ?

- Je te l'ai dit petite imbécile ! Cet homme m'a vaincue et depuis….

- Quoi ?! C'est ça ton « grand truc » ?! Il t'a collé un pain ?! C'est une blague ??

- Ben non. Commença Luffy. C'est mon ami Kobby qui travaillait sur son bateau et puis…

- C'était pour CA alors ? Mais t'es vraiment pas nette toi !!

- Tu vas voir qui est-ce qui…. Aaaaaaaah !!!

Line leva les deux bras et envoya voler Arbyda quelques mètres plus loin. La pirate tomba au milieu de ses hommes qui se précipitèrent pour l'aider à se relever. Elle les repoussa rageusement.

Line en profita pour souffler un instant.

- La vache quelle cinglée… Et cette massue quel poids… Je ne vais pas pouvoir faire ça dix fois… Pffff… Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit Luffy ?!!

- Ben ça non plus t'as pas demandé! Et toi pourquoi tu l'as pas envoyé bouler plus tôt au lieu de courir dans tous les sens ?

- J'aimerais bien t'y voir ! Fit-elle en rougissant car la remarque était juste.

- Ben libère moi alors et tu verras!

- C'est mon combat ! Tu vas encore intervenir ?! Lui cria-t-elle en le fixant intensément.

Luffy réfléchit une seconde. Il avait promis de lui faire confiance. Evidemment, il ne pensait pas qu'il devrait passer à la pratique tout de suite mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il déglutit et répondit enfin :

- Non. Je te laisse faire. Je vais aider les autres moi.

Elle le regarda encore un instant puis sourit.

- Quand même c'est de ta faute tout ça ! Dit-elle en se mettant à genoux et en commençant à dérouler la chaîne.

- N'importe quoi !! Dépêche-toi elle est de nouveau debout !!

Line termina de dérouler la fine chaîne argentée et la déposa sur le sol alors que Luffy se mettait debout. Il s'étira ensuite en expliquant :

- Raaa c'est vraiment une plaie les trucs en granit marin ! Regarde ça pèse rien et pourtant il suffit que je le touche et boum je suis tout mou !!

Line regarda la chaîne pensivement :

- C'est vrai… Le granit… Murmura-t-elle.

- Hé Line…

- Oui ?

- Ca va ton bras ? Demanda-t-il doucement en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Ca fait mal mais ça va aller…

- T'es sûre?

- Hey tu viens pas de dire que tu me faisais confiance?

- Ouais… ouais T'as raison. Répondit-il l'air dubitatif. Il ne lâchait pas des yeux l'épaule couverte de sang de la jeune fille.

- Raaaaaa tout est à refaire à cause de cette garce ! Hurla Arbyda en voyant Luffy se relever. Attrapez le moi !! Ordonna-t-elle ensuite à ses hommes.

Mais aucun ne bougea, ils se contentèrent de la regarder en tremblant :

- Mais madame, on n'a plus la chaîne…

- C'est Luffy au Chapeau de Paille madame… On n'a pas trop envie de s'approcher sans granit marin…

- Bande d'incapables !! Vous me le payerez cher ! Je vous préviens !! Mais je vais pulvériser cette peste d'abord !!

---

Line laissa Arbyda s'approcher pendant que Luffy reculait. Le jeune homme bouillait de frustration. Il n'avait aucune envie de regarder le combat sans y participer. Aussi parcoura-t-il du regard les alentours pour trouver de quoi se défouler. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le bateau et il vit ses compagnons. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient toujours encerclés par les hommes de Baggy! Le clown gardait en otage un petit garçon que Luffy ne connaissait pas et était en pleine discussion avec Nami. La conversation semblait pour le moins houleuse : Luffy entendait des insultes fuser jusqu'à lui. En cet instant, il se dit qu'il était bien content de ne pas être à la place du clown pirate, car Nami semblait sérieusement en rogne… Le jeune capitaine au chapeau de paille choisit ce moment pour intervenir, profitant de l'inattention de Baggy : il fonça à toute vitesse vers le bateau et allongea le bras jusqu'à la figure de proue pour se propulser jusqu'à elle.

- GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET !!!

Il s'envola et ne mit pas moins de dix secondes à atteindre Baggy qu'il percuta de plein fouet sous les yeux ébahis de ses camarades.

Le clown fut jeté en bas de la figure de proue la tête la première et lâcha dans la panique Liam qui vint rouler aux pieds de Luffy. Celui-ci se relevait tant bien que mal après un atterrissage des plus gracieux, lui aussi la tête la première. Un profond creux dans le sol que Franky ne manquerait pas de remarquer plus tard marquait le lieu de l'impact de son crâne…

- Hé gamin ça va ? T'as pas l'air bien ! Lâcha-t-il en voyant l'enfant.

Le pauvre Liam ne put répondre, pris de nausée et passablement terrifié.

- Pourquoi t'es tout vert ? Au fait, t'es qui ? Oh là ! Fit soudain Luffy en apercevant les dégâts. J'espère que personne a vu ça ! Heu…tu diras rien d'accord ?

- ON T'A TOUS VU ABRUTI !!! Cria en chœur le reste de l'équipage au complet à trois mètres de là.

- Ah ouais… ah ben… mais c'est pas complètement de ma faute quoi… Répondit le capitaine en se grattant la tête.

Chopper se précipita aux côtés de Liam.

- Luffy t'aurais pu faire attention t'aurais pu le blesser !

- Espèce de crétin t'as risqué la vie du gosse et en plus t'as abîmé le pont ! Rugit Franky. Je vais clouer les nouvelles planches en me servant de ta tronche à la place de mon marteau !!

- Ben c'est bon il a rien et pis c'est pas ma faute quoi… Et sinon c'est qui ?

- TIREZ LEUR DESSUS !!!! Hurla la voix de Baggy dont les membres se rassemblaient après une séparation d'urgence.

- Je ne crois pas non. CYCLONE TEMPO !!!

Nami brandit sa baguette climatique et une bourrasque terrible s'abattit sur les hommes de Baggy, les balançant par-dessus bord. Ceux qui échappèrent au vent virent fondre sur eux Sanji et Zorro, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin se défouler.

- Alors on se retrouve Chapeau de Paille ! Déclara Baggy en s'efforçant de prendre un air digne malgré sa situation désavantageuse.

- Ouaip on dirait. T'as toujours une aussi vieille tête…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?!

- Et un nez trop zarb…

- JE VAIS TE TUER !! Hurla Baggy.

C'est à ce moment que Carnage et Morge, courageusement cachés l'un et l'autre derrière leurs camarades évanouis se précipitèrent auprès de leur capitaine. Ils attrapèrent au vol chacun une main de Baggy pour l'empêcher d'essayer d'étrangler Luffy.

- Non Capitaine faut pas vous énerver ! Implorèrent-ils alors que les mains gantées se retournaient sur eux pour leur donner des claques.

- Laissez moi bandes d'incapables !

- Mais c'est pas la peine ! Cria Morge. Le plan ! Eeeerf…. Errrk…. Ou… bli…. ez pas le plaan… Errk..

C'était maintenant lui que la main tentait d'étrangler.

- On est pas venus pour se battre Capitaine !! Rappelez-vous ! Geignit Carnage.

Baggy respira profondément et s'efforça de se ressaisir. Il relâcha Morge avant de reprendre la parole, persifleur :

- Tu fais le malin mais ça a du être difficile d'abandonner ta petite copine pour venir au secours du reste de ton équipage! J'espère pour toi qu'elle ne t'en voudra pas trop… Oh mais j'y pense : aucune chance puisqu'elle va mourir ! Ha ha ha !

- Ferme-la ! Cria Luffy en serrant les poings.

- Oh le sujet est sensible ! Que c'est mignon…. Ricana le clown de plus belle.

- Je vais te filer une raclée qui va te passer l'envie de rigoler !

- Mais je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre toi moi… Qui t'as dit une chose pareille ?

- Toi crétin de clown !!

- Et tu as ordonné à tes hommes de tirer sur nous et tu nous as tendu un piège ! C'est ce que j'appelle une déclaration de guerre en bonne et due forme! Intervint Nami.

- Vous avez entendu mes hommes ? Je ne suis pas là pour ça. J'accompagnais simplement mon associée avec toute la galanterie qui s'impose dans ce genre de situation…

- Ah ouais, aider une tarée à exécuter un plan débile pour capturer et tuer des gens c'est de la galanterie ?! Ben la galanterie très peu pour moi alors ! Commenta Zorro.

- Oui ça on sait…

- T'as un problème Nami ?!

- Non non rien… Hum. Bon dis à Arbyda de laisser Line tranquille maintenant !

- Ah certainement pas. Elle est dans une colère noire, là, et c'est votre faute. Chacun ses problèmes. Nous on s'en va… De toute façon votre copine est foutue… AAAAHHH !

DISPERSION D'URGENCE !!!

Le poing de Luffy rata de très peu le visage du clown.

- Ca va pas la tête ?! Je t'ai dit que je voulais pas me battre !!

- Je vais t' éclater la tête ! GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL !!! GOMU GOMU NO STAMP !!

Les membres de Baggy volèrent dans tous les sens, en un instant, ses mains s'armèrent de couteaux.

- Tu l'auras cherché ! FRAGMENT-PUNCH !!

Luffy évita un premier lancer de couteau, puis un deuxième. Déchaîné, il n'avait qu'une envie, décharger toute sa frustration sur le clown. Mais il n'arrivait pas à le toucher.

- Tu sais faire qu'éviter les coups espèce de lâche ! Attends que j'arrive à choper ta tronche !!

- C'est ridicule ! Grogna Nami. Si Luffy le touchait une fois ça suffirait ! Mais il est trop énervé pour réfléchir ! Il faut ruser contre le pouvoir de Baggy !

- Oh… peut être qu'on peut imaginer quelque chose de plus simple. Dit calmement Robin en s'avançant de quelques pas. TRES FLEURS !!!

Baggy s'amusait beaucoup à narguer Luffy. Sa tête voletait de gauche à droite en évitant ses coups. Faire tourner en bourrique le Chapeau de Paille était tellement réjouissant qu'il en oubliait de chercher à attaquer et ignorait les cris de ses seconds qui l'imploraient de ficher le camp au plus vite. Il ne vit pas le fin bras de femme émerger du sol en dessous de lui. Soudain, deux bras lui poussèrent sur le crane : le premier poussa dessus et le second tira pour attraper la main du bras fixé au sol. En moins de deux la tête de Baggy fut collée au plancher. Epouvanté, le clown ne put qu'observer le pied de Luffy se rapprocher de son visage à grande vitesse.

- Hi hi hi hi …. GOMU GOMU NO ….. SHOOOOOT !!!!

- AAAhh capitaine!!! Hurlèrent ensemble Morge et Carnage alors que la tête de Baggy s'envolait vers le port comme un boulet de canon.

- Woow quel tir Luffy ! Un beau coup de pied, parole d'expert ! Siffla Sanji avec une moue d'approbation.

- Mais vous êtes des monstres ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait au capitaine ?! Beugla Carnage en ramassant avec son compère les membres maintenant inertes de son chef.

- Quoi, toi aussi tu veux te battre ? Demanda Zorro avec un sourire carnassier. On peut remettre ça si tu veux, j'ai l'impression que t'as pas pris assez cher la dernière fois !

- Heu… non… ça va.

L'acrobate prit ses jambes tremblantes à son coup à la suite de son camarade qui s'éloignait déjà en criant :

- Richy au pieeeeeeeeddd !!!

Ils sautèrent par dessus bord les bras chargés des membres de Baggy. Morge atterrit sur le dos de son lion qui venait d'accourir à la rescousse et Carnage les suivit juché sur son monocycle sans se retourner.

- La vache ça défoule !! S'exclama Luffy en sautant sur place, avant de s'arrêter, une expression soucieuse se dessinant sur son visage.

- Espèce d'andouille ça va pas de surgir comme ça ! T'as failli tuer Liam ! Boulet ! Rugit Nami en donnant un coup de bâton.

- Mais heuu... Aiiie !! Mais c'est qui Liam ?!! Aiie Laisse-moi !

Il courut pour lui échapper et se hissa en haut de la figure de proue où il s'assit, ignorant les cris hystériques de Nami.

- Redescend tout de suite ! Tu vas pas te défiler comme ça !!

Une main lui tapa sur l'épaule.

- Il ne se défile pas. Il est occupé par autre chose…

C'était Robin. Elle désigna à la navigatrice le jeune capitaine, assis sur la tête de Lion, puis la direction dans laquelle il regardait à présent, concentré à l'extrême.

Line luttait toujours contre Arbyda, et semblait en mauvaise posture. En effet, les deux femmes se faisaient face mais Line était agenouillée. Son épaule saignait toujours mais elle serrait à présent son genou droit entre ses mains. Il était évident qu'elle venait de recevoir un coup violent, son visage exprimait la douleur.

- Luffy ! Comment tu peux la laisser se battre seule ! Lui reprocha Sanji. Je vais y aller !!

- Non ! Le retint Zorro. Si elle voulait de l'aide, il y serait déjà. Regarde-le. Ajouta-t-il en désignant Luffy du menton.

Le capitaine, le visage fermé, serrait tellement les poings que ses phalanges était blanches.

---

Edouard courait vers le port qu'on lui avait indiqué à la taverne quand il avait posé des questions sur d'éventuels pirates ayant accosté récemment. Il se reprochait amèrement de ne pas avoir suivi tout de suite Arbyda quand il l'avait vu quitter le bateau. Elle avait attaqué le Chapeau de Paille sans lui, c'était évident ! Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête ?! En plus, il avait perdu un temps fou à dénicher une boite dans le bateau pour transporter son Hercule à verrues.

Soudain, alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques rues du port, il stoppa net. Quelque chose était en train de lui tomber droit dessus. Quelque chose de rond. Quelque chose qui hurlait. Une tête humaine !! Trop sidéré par ce spectacle pour penser à bouger, Edouard reçu le crâne de Baggy en plein visage. Il tomba en arrière et quand il se redressa, étourdi par le choc, ce ne fut que pour retomber de plus belle : le clown l'avait reconnu et s'échinait à le mordre de toutes ses dents. Ou plutôt de toutes celles qui lui restaient après le coup qu'il venait lui-même de recevoir.

- Futain Edouard qu'est-fe tu foutais ?!

- Aiiee aaaah Lâchez moi !! Aaiiie Je… j'ai pas trouvé ce que je voulais facilement…

La tête le lâcha pour mieux l'insulter :

- Tout fa f'est ta faute ! Bon à rien !

Et il le mordit de plus belle. Edouard eut beau tirer de toutes ses forces sur les couettes du pirate, ce dernier ne consentit à le lâcher que quand il sentit que son corps se rapprochait. En effet, Carnage et Morge surgirent quelques instants plus tard. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était monté à bord de leur navire, Edouard fut sincèrement heureux de les voir.

- Capitaiiiine vous allez bien ?

- Oui oui… Répondit Baggy en repositionnant sa tête sur son torse. Je le déteste ce falopard de fapeau de Paille !!! Je vais te me le….

-Hum… Capitaine… L'interrompit Carnage en désignant Edouard du coin de l'œil.

Le capitaine plissa les yeux et s'adressa à Edouard :

- Hum… Et notre… petite farfe ?

- Ben…

- Tu as fe qu'il te faut alors ?!

- Oui oui… je crois… Ca va aller !

- Bon. Arbyda fe bat contre ta copine en fe moment.

- Quoi ?! Mais elle ne devait pas lui faire de mal !!

- Raaa t'en fais pas, elle est pas toute feule… Tu dois attaquer le Fapeau de Paille le plus vite pofible ! Arbyda va furement foirer mais ils font obliger de rester ifi encore quelques jours à cause du Log Pose ! Compris ? Trouve un moment pour afir !

- …

- Quoi ? Tu hésites ?

- Non c'est juste que… je sais pas…

- La blondinette fe bat en ce moment contre Arbyda pour défendre Luffy qu'est-fe que tu dis de fa ?!

- Quoi ?! Mais… c'est pas juste !

Baggy ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. « L'imbécile !… » Pensa-t-il avant d'insister :

- F'est pour fa qu'il faut que tu t'occupes de lui ! OK ?

- Oui ! Oui d'accord ! J'y vais ! Je vais les surveiller et trouver le bon moment !

- F'est fa… Allez vas-y….

Edouard, de nouveau décidé, partit en courant en direction du port.

- Capitaine, vous croyez qu'il va y arriver ?

- Il a intérêt. Le crétin…


	27. Chapter 27

_Bonsoir!!!_

_Me voici avec le chapitre 27! Merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews! Ca fait vraiment plaisir de voir que vous continuez à me lire malgré le temps que je met entre deux chapitres^^ _

_Pour répondre à ta question Elisha-chan, je travaille dans l'informatique et je passe ma journée devant un pc, cela me permet d'emporter parfois un peu de lecture avec moi! ;-)  
_

_J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous plaira, il contient la suite du combat entre Line et Arbyda, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que je vous en pensez!!_

_bon bah il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire, vous souhaiter une bonne lecture! :-)_

_A bientôt!_

**27. Le serpent argenté**

Line se mordit la lèvre, furieuse contre elle-même se s'être laissée une fois de plus prendre au jeu d'Arbyda. Elle avait de nouveau couru bêtement pour échapper à la massue et bien évidemment il avait fallu qu'elle trouve le moyen de trébucher et de tomber. Sa poursuivante l'avait rejointe et s'était empressée de lui enfoncer son talon dans la jambe droite, juste derrière le genou. Line ne savait pas ce qui était le plus douloureux : la pression du talon, qui avait au moins le mérite de ne pas être un talon aiguille, ou la sensation d'écrasement que lui procurait son genou appuyé sur le sol dur. C'était tout simplement atroce. Quand Arbyda la lâcha enfin pour reculer afin de mieux contempler son œuvre, Line s'était retournée et avait saisi son genou meurtri des deux mains, faisant son possible pour repousser les larmes de douleur qui lui montaient aux yeux.

A présent, c'était encore pire. Les deux femmes venaient d'assister au décollage de la tête de Baggy du Thousand Sunny, puis à la fuite désespérée de Morge et Carnage. Arbyda s'était lancée dans un monologue que Line n'écoutait pas. Luffy venait de bondir sur la figure de proue, il restait sans bouger, tourné vers elle. Elle savait que cela signifiait que ses compagnons avaient repris le contrôle du navire, et c'était une excellente nouvelle. Mais… elle n'arrivait pas à s'en réjouir. En fait, elle aurait voulu que Luffy cesse de la regarder…

"Ca recommence… " Pensa-t-elle, amère. "Il va me voir me prendre une raclée… Quelle nulle…"

Le reste de ses compagnons étaient en train de descendre du bateau mais ils ne s'approchèrent pas. Line se demanda si c'était Luffy qui leur avait dit de ne pas intervenir. Certains se tournèrent vers lui l'air inquiet, peut-être qu'il leur faisait des signes, ou pas, elle n'en savait rien, car à ce stade, elle n'osait même plus le regarder… Elle se perdit dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Nami la ramène à la réalité :

- Allez Line! Debout! C'est pas le moment de rêvasser!!!

Line écarquilla les yeux, la bouche ouverte. Arbyda avait fini de jacasser apparemment. En vérité il ne s'était écoulé que quelques secondes. Elle tourna la tête pour voir ce que son ennemie faisait à présent. Elle l'entendit avant de la voir : la massue projetée droit sur elle émit un sifflement dans l'air avant de s'abattre sur sa victime. Cette fois, impossible d'improviser une pirouette quelconque. C'était trop tard. La jeune pirate croisa les bras devant son visage, se concentra et poussa, par pur réflexe. La massue se figea en l'air à quelques centimètres à peine de ses bras, et donc de son visage. Arbyda se mit à hurler de frustration et appuya de toutes ses forces sur l'arme pour qu'elle tombe enfin. Mais Line faisait de même. Le souffle court, elle sentit des gouttes de sueur glacées filer le long de son dos. C'était lourd.

- Quand… est-ce que….tu vas… te décider… à mourir!! Gnnnniann Cracha Arbyda en poussant toujours. Elle aussi suait à grosses gouttes.

Line était incapable de répondre, elle avait déjà beaucoup de mal à respirer. Elle ressentait maintenant pleinement le poids de la massue. Et elle l'avait sous-estimé. L'arme était encore plus lourde qu'elle l'avait cru quand elle l'avait poussé la première fois. Elle n'allait pas tenir. Elle pensa vaguement à pousser Arbyda en arrière, l'enflammer, n'importe quoi, mais pour maintenir en l'air l'horrible objet, elle avait recours à tout son pouvoir, elle donnait tout. Impossible de se concentrer sur autre chose.

Elle entendit cependant les voix autour d'elle. Ses compagnons se disputaient. Elle crut reconnaître notamment la voix de Sanji qui voulait venir à son secours, mais d'autres disaient qu'elle allait s'en sortir. Elle n'était pas de cet avis. C'était trop lourd... Elle n'avait jamais poussé aussi fort auparavant et sentait qu'elle allait bientôt lâcher. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'aide, elle avait choisi cette situation. Elle avait voulu leur… lui prouver qu'elle était forte. S'il fallait en payer le prix, tant pis… Elle ferma les yeux, s'apprêtant à lâcher.

Elle les rouvrit en entendant soudain Luffy hurler. Elle déglutit et essaya de tourner un peu la tête pour l'apercevoir sur la figure de proue.

Il était debout.

- Lâche pas Line! Tu vas y arriver! J'ai confiance en toi!! T'es plus forte qu'elle!!

Comment avait-il su qu'elle s'apprêtait à lâcher prise? Elle cligna des yeux, les hurlements de possédé du capitaine la secouaient.

- Vas-y!!! Démonte lui la tête!!! S'époumonnait-il. Allez!!!!

"Quelle idiote !" Se morigéna-t-elle soudain, maintenant toujours la pression sur la massue. "Je suis vraiment… bête!" Ajouta-t-elle tout haut en se laissant tomber sur les fesses. Tout en continuant à pousser, elle allongea les jambes et évalua mentalement la distance qui la séparait de son adversaire. Arbyda avait été obligée de s'approcher pour la frapper. Comme Line l'espérait, elle était donc à portée. Tout en continuant à retenir la massue qui gagnait imperceptiblement du terrain, elle allongea sa jambe gauche le plus possible et appliqua de nouveau une des techniques que Sanji lui avait enseignées. Elle frappa de côté le mollet d'Arbyda aussi durement qu'elle le put, ce qui n'était malheureusement pas grand-chose... Elle se sentit glisser sur la peau de la jeune femme mais elle avait réussi à la déstabiliser, et en profita. Line se concentra de toutes ses forces et poussa plus fort que jamais.

L'arme trembla et partit soudain en vrille, propulsant en arrière Arbyda qui l'évita ensuite de justesse, hébétée, et surtout sidérée d'être pour la première fois du mauvais côté de la massue.

Faisant fi de la douleur lancinante qui tenaillait son genou et son épaule, Line se releva enfin, décidée à en découdre. En voyant l'arme d'Arbyda se retourner contre sa propriétaire, une idée avait germé dans son esprit. Elle comptait bien la mettre en pratique, même si, il fallait bien le reconnaître, son plan n'était pas des plus glorieux. Qu'importe, pensa-t-elle, l'important, au fond, c'était de gagner.

D'abord, effrayer sa victime pour la distraire, puis retourner son pouvoir contre elle. Line leva les yeux vers son adversaire qui semblait hésiter à s'emparer de nouveau de la massue, à présent inerte. Elle respira un bon coup. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était ce qui l'avait toujours répugné le plus, et pour ne rien arranger, compte tenu de la coquetterie évidente de son ennemie, c'était particulièrement moche comme attaque. Pendant que Line hésitait, Arbyda, de son côté, avait pris une décision. Elle s'était emparée de nouveau de son arme.

- Tu n'y arriveras pas deux fois! Scanda-t-elle.

- Ca c'est certain. Confirma Line à regrets. Aucun risque. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour manipuler un truc pareil !

- Et oui sale peste blonde! C'est toute la différence entre toi et moi! La force!

Line pencha la tête de côté, et avec ce même air mélancolique qu'elle avait eu devant le gêolier de ses compagnons sur l'île des chasseurs de primes, répondit d'une voix douce :

- Non. La différence entre toi et moi, c'est que moi je n'ai pas besoin de te toucher pour te faire mal.

Tout se passa très vite.

Arbyda n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer. Un grésillement au niveau de son front monopolisa irrémédiablement son attention. Les mèches éparses de sa frange venaient prendre feu. Elle porta les mains à son front en hurlant, se jetant au sol dans la panique.

- Aaaah mes cheveux! Mon beau visage! Aaaahhhh !!

Elle se frottait frénétiquement les cheveux dans la poussière pour éviter que le feu ne se propage et détruise entièrement sa chevelure. Cependant, Line contrôlait la situation pour elle: elle avait éteint le feu pratiquement immédiatement, ce qui n'avait pas empêché les petites flammes de calciner entièrement la frange d'Arbyda. Mais la jeune femme était trop paniquée et désespérée pour comprendre que le danger était écarté.

Line devait saisir l'occasion.

Non loin d'elle, la chaîne qui avait entravé Luffy reposait toujours. Elle s'anima soudain, et, ondulant comme un serpent sur le sol, fonça à toute vitesse vers Arbyda dans un éclair argenté. Line sourit : la liane, pourtant redoutable pour qui était sensible au granit marin et indestructible, était on ne peut plus légère. Une arme très intéressante. Elle était complètement sous son contrôle. Il ne fallu qu'un instant à la fine chaîne pour atteindre sa victime : Arbyda ne la remarqua que quand elle commença à glisser le long de sa jambe, et c'était déjà beaucoup trop tard. Le visage baigné de larmes de colère, elle sentit ses forces l'abandonner.

Line s'approcha alors que la chaîne continuait de grimper le long du corps de sa victime.

- On dirait bien que le vent tourne. Dit-elle doucement.

- Tu peux toujours me frapper si tu veux mais ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai plus de forces que ma peau ne glisse pas toujours!

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me donnerai cette peine. Répondit Line. Elle remua légèrement la main droite et une force invisible souleva le corps d'Arbyda, la remettant debout. La chaîne était déjà arrivée à sa taille et continuait à monter, glissant lentement sur sa peau.

- Attend un peu que je sois libre! Tu vas payer pour ce que tu viens de me faire!!

- Justement, puisqu'on en parle, j'ai l'intention de te faire passer l'envie de continuer ton cirque.

Line posa un regard froid sur son adversaire qui sentit, non sans inquiétude, la chaîne parvenir à son cou et s'enrouler autour de celui-ci.

- Qu'est-ce que….

Le fil argenté se fit légèrement plus serré, mais glissait encore sur sa peau.

- Tu m'as faite suivre, tu m'as emprisonnée, tu m'as frappée, insultée et tu as essayé d'enlever Luffy. Enonça Line. C'est pas mal pour une première rencontre non? Ca me donne une ou deux bonnes raisons de t'en vouloir non?

- Tssss laisse moi deviner parmi tout ça ce qui te dérange VRAIMENT… Persifla Arbyda en jetant un regard en coin en direction du capitaine du Thousand Sunny, fraîchement descendu de la figure de proue du navire.

Line rougit et pour la peine, la chaîne serra un peu plus fort, ça glissait déjà beaucoup moins.

- Errrrkk.. Gémit Arbyda.

- On va arrêter là les suppositions hasardeuses. Dit Line, excédée. Voilà le marché : je te lâche et tu t'en vas. Tu nous laisses tranquille.

- Ja…mais… Balbutia la pirate, une lueur farouche dans les yeux.

- On reprend : je te lâche sans t'étrangler au préalable, et tu t'en vas.

Elle serra le poing gauche et les maillons de la chaîne s'imprimèrent sur la peau d'Arbyda. Le mouvement de la liane autour de son cou glissant était réduit au minimum. Mais la pirate tenait bon.

- Nnn…. on…. Errk..

Line soupira.

- Je reprend encore : je te lâche sans cramer ce qu'il te reste de cheveux, et tu t'en vas.

Sur ces mots, elle ouvrit la main devant les yeux exorbités d'Arbyda et, alors qu'un liséré rougeâtre se dessinait sur sa paume, des petites flammes naquirent au bout de ses doigts.

Un silence pesant s'installa et au bout de quelques longues secondes pendant lesquelles Line craignit vraiment d'être forcée d'en arriver au pire, Arbyda se mit à remuer lentement la tête de haut en bas.

- Nous sommes d'accord? Demanda Line avec méfiance.

Arbyda hocha de nouveau la tête, des larmes lui coulaient sur les joues, mais c'était de la haine que Line voyait dans son regard.

- Bon. Je vais garder la chaîne. Je crois bien que c'est l'arme idéale pour moi. Et en plus elle me permettra de facilement te régler ton compte si tu ne tiens pas tes engagements. Elle soupira encore. « Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai mal partout moi, alors on va se dire au revoir!

Les pieds d'Arbyda quittèrent soudain la terre ferme. La chaîne argentée desserra son étreinte et glissa au sol. Les hurlements de la jeune femme au cours du vol plané en arrière qu'elle effectua ensuite se mêlèrent aux cris de victoire de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille.

Personne ne prêta plus attention à la pirate qui, après s'être relevée piteusement, s'éloigna, suivie du peu de ses hommes qui ne s'étaient pas encore enfuis.

Line sourit en reprenant son souffle. Ses camarades la rejoignirent pour la féliciter.

- Ma Line adorée tu as été si merveilleuse!!! C'est fantastiiiique!! Hulula Sanji.

- Quelle belle victoire! Applaudit Franky. Ca me donne envie de chanter une chanson "La colombe vainc le corbeau démoniaque!" Laaaa laaa laaa !!

- Range ta guitare abruti! Ordonna Nami. Line a besoin de soins!

- Mais je chante de joie!! Je savais qu'on pouvait avoir confiance en toi fillette!

- Tu parles y a deux secondes tu chialais de peur! D'ailleurs tu chiales encore!

- Quoi?! Même pas vrai! Je ne pleure pas! Geignit le charpentier le bras tendu et la paume de la main ouverte comme un bouclier. C'est mes yeux!!!

- Tu vas vraiment garder cette chaîne? Demanda Robin.

- Oui je crois, c'est pratique contre les gens qui ont mangé un fruit du démon. Et puis je pourrais m'en servir pour me battre en général….

- Raaaaa Line chérie c'est tellement sexy comme arme tu es si belle dans l'effort! Je suis fou d'amour! Cette arme est la liane qui a capturé mon cœur…

- Dis tu pourrais pas l'étouffer avec?

- La ferme Marimo!!

- Tout de même, garder un objet pareil sur un bateau habité par des détenteurs de fruits du démon, ce n'est pas forcément indiqué non? Commenta Zorro, en évitant un coup de pied du cuistot.

- Ben on s'en fout! Et pis c'est mieux que ce soit chez nous que chez les autres! Fit la voix enjouée de Luffy. En plus ça lui va bien.

Il se fraya un chemin au milieu de ses compagnons pour rejoindre Line, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Hey tu l'as eue! T'as assuré! hi hi hi hi

- Et oui! Répondit-elle en souriant de plus belle. Je te l'ai dit je suis super forte!!

- Je sais.

- Ah tu vois! .. Oooh….

La jeune fille sentit soudain son genou lâcher sous son propre poids.

Sanji se précipita mais Luffy fut plus rapide. Il entoura Line de ses bras maladroitement pour la rattraper et l'empêcher de tomber. Elle agrippa son gilet par réflexe et le reste de l'équipage échangea des regards et des sourires entendus en voyant le rouge monter aux joues du capitaine. A l'exception bien sûr de Sanji qui semblait trouver cela beaucoup moins amusant que les autres si on l'en croyait son expression renfrognée.

- Oh là là… Gémit Line. Désolée…

- Heu… ça va? Demanda timidement Luffy.

- Oui je crois… Je suis juste fatiguée… J'ai un peu mal aussi... mais pas trop, ça va aller…

Luffy fit une moue dubitative, sembla réfléchir un instant puis attrapa le bras de Line pour le passer autour de son cou.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Je peux marcher…

Il l'ignora.

- Je t'emmène voir Chopper. Il est resté à bord avec Machin-chose.

- C'est qui?

Il la souleva délicatement et prit le chemin du Thousand Sunny en marchant lentement.

- Ne lui fait pas mal espèce de danger public! Ronchonna Sanji en le suivant de près. Je t'ai à l'œil!

Mais le capitaine l'ignorait suprêmement.

- Attends un peu. Fit subitement Line en regardant derrière eux. Luffy s'arrêta avec un regard interrogateur.

- J'ai oublié ça. Reprit-elle.

Le chaîne argentée s'envola dans les airs et vint s'enrouler autour de la cheville de la jeune femme, de façon à ce que Luffy n'ait pas à la toucher.

- Fais gaffe, que je ne te laisse pas tomber! Fit-il en observant le filin qui brillait au soleil.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je me tiens bien! Répondit-elle en s'accrochant à lui.

- Oh… Allons-y alors…

Le garçon au chapeau de paille avait du mal à cacher son trouble. Trouble dont il s'étonnait lui-même. Il ne l'avait pas déjà portée plus tôt sans que cela lui pose de problèmes? Il aurait du être habitué… Peut-être était-ce parce que tout à l'heure il ne l'avait pas tenue ainsi dans ses bras mais l'avait balancée par-dessus son épaule comme un sac de patate…

- Tu sais quoi? Demanda soudain Line.

- Non quoi?

- Il faudrait bien que j'apprenne à remonter sur ce bateau toute seule. Ca fait la troisième fois que je me blesse et que tu dois me porter!

- Ah bon? Mais ça me dérange pas moi. Heu…De te porter je veux dire. Pas que tu te blesses…

Line sourit et ajouta sur le ton de la confidence :

- Oui mais les autres vont finir par penser que je fais exprès de me blesser pour que tu doives me porter!

La réponse de Luffy fut spontanée, et délicieusement naïve :

- Ben, pourquoi tu ferais ça?

Line pouffa doucement avant de répondre :

- Oui? Pourquoi donc…

Puis elle ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent jusqu'au bateau et que Chopper se précipite pour la récupérer.

---

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à se blottir comme ça contre ce type?! C'était pas possible une chose pareille!! Incroyable!! Insupportable!! Intolérable !!

Edouard, caché à l'entrée d'une petite ruelle qui donnait sur le port, bouillait de colère. S'il s'en était senti capable, il aurait foncé sans attendre défier le Chapeau de Paille. Il avait assisté à la fin du combat de Line, et l'avait trouvée magnifique. Elle était vraiment forte, et toujours aussi jolie. Il aurait bien aimé lui parler tout de suite, la ramener chez eux, mais il savait que ce monstre élastique lui barrerait la route. Dévoré par la jalousie, il serra contre lui la petite boite qui contenait l'insecte. Il entendait le bourdonnement de l'animal à travers le carton. Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait faire, mais il allait avoir ce type. Par n'importe quel moyen. Il avait le temps. Il savait qu'il fallait à peu près six jours au log-pose pour se recharger, ils étaient obligés de rester sur cette île. Si ses calculs étaient exacts, il avait au moins trois jours devant lui. Il trouverait un moyen.

---

- Et bonc ton baba est dans chette brotte ? Demanda Luffy à Liam, la bouche remplie de nourriture.

- Avale avant de parler! C'est dégoûtant! Grogna Nami. En plus on a plus important à faire que se goinfrer !

- Ben pourquoi? Ch'est bas brave!

- Si! C'est… Nami eut un regard mauvais et tenta une stratégie fourbe espérant un meilleur résultat: « Je suis sure que Line aussi trouve ça répugnant!

- Apparemment ça la fait plutôt rire... Commenta Usopp, l'air détaché.

En effet, Luffy avait défié Franky dans un concours de "qui-peut-gober-le-plus-de-saucisses-à-la-fois" et Line jouait le rôle de la pom-pom girl avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, riant aux éclats.

- J'en ai marre de vous tous…. Se plaignit Nami en prenant son menton dans ses mains l'air dépitée.

Luffy avala ce qui lui restait de saucisses dans la bouche et reprit la parole :

- Donc, ton père est dans une grotte?

- Oui… Fit timidement le petit garçon.

- Et il est parti à la recherche d'un super trésor?

Les yeux de Nami se mirent à briller de mille feux.

- Oui c'est ça. Répondit le garçon d'une petite voix. Mais en fait c'est…

- YEAHHHHH !! On repart à l'aventure!! S'écria Luffy sans l'écouter.

- Très bien. Fit Zorro. J'ai envie d'un peu d'action moi aussi!

- Ben… ça devrait pas être trop dangereux quand même… Enfin j'espère… Dit Liam.

- T'inquiète! On va s'éclater! Trop cool! Une grotte! C'est troooop bien les grottes!!

- J'aimerais bien savoir en quoi "c'est trop bien" une grotte?!

- T'y connais rien Nami! Les grottes c'est la classe! Mystère et aventure!! Yeeeeeaaah !!

- Ridicule….

- Je veux y aller!!

- Tu es sûre Line? Ton genou… Demanda Robin avec sagesse.

- Chopper a dit que c'était rien! Protesta la jeune fille.

Le petit renne commença :

- Oui mais bon….

- Mais je n'ai déjà plus mal grâce à tes soins Chopper! Et ça risque rien! Ca va être facile en plus! N'est-ce pas Luffy?

- Oui oui. Aucun problème. Tranquille. Répondit l'intéressé en se remettant à manger.

- DEPUIS QUAND C'EST UNE REFERENCE LUI?! Rugit le reste de l'équipage comme un seul homme.

- Ecoute Line, on doit définir les groupes avec attention… Expliqua Usopp. Par exemple, moi, je dois naturellement rester pour protéger le navire au péril de ma vie…

- Et moi je dois être dans le groupe des filles! Renchérit Sanji. Et puis toi…

La jeune fille l'interrompit :

- Et puis je suis sûre que mes pouvoirs seront utiles. N'est-ce-pas Luffy?

- Oui. Absolument.

- Vous allez arrêter tous les deux?!

- D'ailleurs, J'ai aussi un excellent sens de l'orientation. N'est-ce-pas Luffy?

- Oui. Oui. Tout à fait.

- IL EN SAIT RIEN!!!!

- J'aurais jamais du souhaiter qu'ils se réconcilient… Gémit Nami, désespérée.

- Mais non mais non… L'encouragea Robin en lui tapotant l'épaule.

- Bon c'est décidé! Scanda soudain le capitaine. Demain matin, on part à la recherche du père de Machin-Truc!!! Et du trésor!! C'est partiii !!!


	28. Chapter 28

_Bonsoir!!_

_Me revoilà après un éternité... Sachez que ce temps d'attente est du à des changements dans mon boulot qui me prennent du temps et certainement pas à un manque d'intérêt pour cette histoire! J'ai la ferme intention de la mener à son terme!!_

_En tout cas, comme toujours je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont lu et laissé ou pas des reviews, c'est pour vous que j'écris et chaque message me motive pour le paragraphe suivant!!_

_Le chapitre 28 est comme on dit un chapitre de transition je dirais, j'espère qu'il vous intéressera, personnellement, comme d'habitude, je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite sur certains aspects. J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience!!  
_

_A bientôt tout le monde, je vous souhaite et espère une très bonne lecture! :-)_

**28. Exploration**

- Non ! Jamais de la vie !! Je ne laisserai pas mes deux princesses face au danger sans protection !

- Elles risquent rien cuistot, puisque Zorro et Luffy y vont. Ils ont raison, tu ferais mieux de rester ici pour équilibrer les forces.

Sanji lança un regard noir au charpentier. Manifestement, il n'avait pas oublié ses révélations de la veille et lui en voulait encore. Franky se contenta se soupirer, songeant que si Sanji tenait tant à faire partie du groupe qui partait à la grotte, c'était sûrement autant pour la protection des filles que pour leur surveillance, et particulièrement celle de Line. En effet, depuis l'attaque qu'ils avaient subie, la jeune sorcière et le capitaine ne se quittaient plus, s'entendant de nouveau à merveille, et Sanji, lui, ne les lâchait pas d'une semelle, une expression soupçonneuse constamment dessinée sur le visage.

Franky n'était pas le seul à être lassé des débats visant à déterminer qui ferait quoi dans les prochaines heures. Chopper avait bravement argumenté pendant plus de vingt minutes pour convaincre Line de ne pas participer à l'expédition. En vain. La jeune fille bénéficiait du soutien total du capitaine, et les autres avait eu vite fait de laisser tomber eux aussi face à sa détermination. Elle affirmait ne plus souffrir du tout, et on était bien obligé de la croire en la voyant grimper avec souplesse au grand mât, même si le petit renne, expert en la matière et donc plus difficile à duper que les autres, avait surpris une ou deux fois la jeune fille grimacer en pliant le genou.

En effet, les débats s'éternisant avant le départ, elle et Luffy s'étaient lancés dans un drôle de jeu de leur invention: ils grimpaient ensemble au mât, puis elle s'écriait soudain :

- T'as des réflexes Capitaine?

Et là, elle sautait.

Le jeu consistait en effet à ce que Luffy la rattrape avant qu'elle ne s'écrase sur le plancher. Elle rebondissait ensuite en riant pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Cinq minutes durant lesquelles Nami et Sanji, proprement horrifiés, tâchaient de se souvenir comment respirer.

Chopper, scandalisé par tant d'inconscience, finit par se retrancher dans son infirmerie, non sans avoir solennellement accusé Luffy d'avoir une très mauvaise influence sur la jeune fille.

Il ferait donc partie du groupe qui resterait à bord.

Franky et Robin choisirent d'eux même de ne pas accompagner Luffy, Line, Zorro et Liam.

Nami, au contraire, se joignit à eux sans la moindre hésitation, le trésor à la clé suffisant à la rendre téméraire. De son côté, Usopp avait disparu tout de suite après le petit déjeuner, souffrant d'une terrible crise du syndrome du « je-ne-peux-pas-mettre-un-pied-dans-cette-grotte-sinon-je-meurs-direct ». Chopper n'avait cependant pas jugé nécessaire de l'examiner…

Sanji refusait de s'en remettre aux arguments de ses compagnons, menés par Nami qui souhaitait particulièrement éviter de l'avoir dans les pattes, le trouvant de plus en plus exaspérant depuis la veille. Line, même si elle se montrait plus mesurée que sa camarade, ne traitant pas le cuistot de stupide boulet obsédé par exemple, partageait son sentiment. Elle avait bien sûr remarqué que Sanji s'était mis à la suivre partout et commençait à trouver cela à la fois étrange et agaçant.

- Ecoute Sanji, Tenta-elle gentiment après un dernier plongeon, tu sais bien qu'avec cette Arbyda et Baggy toujours dans le coin, c'est plus prudent que vous soyez plusieurs à défendre le navire !

- Mais Line de mon cœur, Franky et Chopper sont tout à fait capables de…

Nami détecta une faille et s'empressa de s'y engouffrer :

- Et Robin ? Tu la laisserais sans « protection » elle? Comme ça !?

L'intéressée, qui lisait tranquillement au soleil, ne leva même pas le nez de son bouquin. La navigatrice se demanda s'il était possible d'espérer obtenir de l'aide de la part de l'archéologue. Ne serait-ce qu'un petit regard apeuré pour la forme, histoire de convaincre Sanji qu'elle aurait éventuellement besoin de lui… Mais Robin n'accorda pas le moindre regard, apeuré ou non, à ses camarades.

Malgré tout, Sanji fut sérieusement ébranlé.

Les pirates assistèrent à un terrible combat intérieur secouant le pauvre cuistot. Les poings serrés, ses yeux allaient et venaient sans cesse tantôt en direction de Nami et Line, tantôt vers Robin. Ce fut lui qui arracha finalement l'archéologue de sa lecture en se jetant littéralement à ses pieds.

- Robin chérie, quel rustre je fais, penser à t'abandonner ! Je mérite de mouriiiiiir !! Mais je suis déchiré mon amour, que dois-je faiiiiiiire ??!!!!

La jeune femme le considéra un instant d'un air d'interrogatif et regarda ses deux camarades derrière lui. Nami et Line s'épuisaient en gestes et grimaces destinés à faire comprendre à leur amie qu'elles lui revaudraient son sacrifice.

Elle haussa les épaules puis gratifia Sanji d'un sourire :

- Je m'ennuierais tant sans toi monsieur le cuisinier…

Sanji fut trop occupé à se pâmer de bonheur ensuite pour voir Line et Nami savourer leur victoire les pouces levés.

Il se reprit tout de même au bout de quelques instants et bondissant sur ses pieds, exigea que le départ soit retardé encore un peu.

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps ! Attendez moi ! Déclara-t-il gravement avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

- J'en ai marre on s'en va !! S'impatienta Luffy au bout de quelques minutes.

Les autres, déjà agréablement surpris qu'il ait réussi à patienter plus de trois secondes, commencèrent à rassembler leurs affaires. Mais c'est à ce moment que les cris d'Usopp et Sanji retentirent depuis le couloir.

- Mais je veux pas y alleeeeeeeerr !! Geignait le tireur d'élite.

- Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis !

- Mais heuuuuuuuuu !!!!!

- La ferme !!

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur Sanji qui tirait Usopp derrière lui sans une once de délicatesse.

- J'ai besoin d'une personne de confiance pour veiller sur Line-Chérie et Nami-adorée !

- Elles risquent quoi avec Luffy et Zorro sans déconner ?!!!

- Je refuse de faire confiance à ces deux boulets !! CE SONT DES INCAPABLES !! Entre autres ! Ajouta-t-il avec un regard noir lourd de sous-entendus en direction de Luffy.

Les deux boulets en question se regardèrent, manifestement peu d'accords avec cette affirmation. L'un deux caressa un des sabres accroché à sa taille.

- Tu veux savoir ce qu'il te dit l'incapable abruti de cuistot pervers ??

- Occupe toi de me ramener mes princesses en bonne santé tronche de fromage avarié !

- Viens par là crétin d'obsédé !!!

Il ne vint pas mais lui envoya – littéralement – Usopp qui atterrit devant ses pieds avec un bruit sourd.

Sanji tenait encore le sac du tireur d'élite. Il sortit de sa poche une feuille de papier qu'il glissa dans la sacoche. Il jeta ensuite cette dernière au visage de son camarade en menaçant :

- Et n'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit !!

---

Sans pourtant être excessivement long, le chemin jusqu'à la montagne à lui seul fut déjà une épreuve pour la moitié de l'équipe. Nami perdit presque sa voix à force de s'égosiller sur Zorro que le groupe perdit deux fois : la première à l'entrée du village quand il s'engouffra sans prévenir dans la première ruelle venue, et la seconde à sa sortie, à l'orée de la forêt. Nami avait souhaité s'arrêter quelques secondes pour s'assurer du chemin à suivre jusqu'à la grotte, et ce n'est qu'au moment de repartir qu'elle s'aperçut que la tâche verte qu'elle tenait à l'œil pour ne pas perdre de nouveau le bretteur (qui n'avait pas jugé intéressant de participer au débat, tout comme Luffy), n'était en fait que de la mousse sur une branche d'arbre… Les recherches avaient pris un certain temps.

De son côté, Usopp ne s'était retenu de retourner en arrière que par peur des représailles sanglantes promises par Sanji s'il osait revenir sans les filles. Il affichait donc une mine défaite et se refusait à toute forme de commentaires sur le moyen d'arriver plus rapidement à destination.

Le plus mal à l'aise était cependant Liam. L'enfant avait mis un certain temps à se remettre de l'attaque des pirates de Baggy. Même s'il savait qu'accompagné de gens aussi forts il retrouverait sûrement très bientôt son père, il avait bien du mal à se sentir rassuré : Nami ne lui avait jamais vraiment inspiré confiance, le spectacle de l'escrimeur se déchaînant sur les pirates qui les retenaient prisonniers sur le bateau lui avait donné des haut-le-cœur et enfin, si le capitaine de l'équipage était plutôt amusant avec ses membres élastiques, il se rappelait parfaitement bien avoir vu la jeune fille blonde qui avec qui il passait son temps à rire enflammer les cheveux d'une femme juste en la regardant. En vérité, elle le terrifiait purement et simplement.

La traversée de l'île leur prit une bonne partie de la journée, surtout qu'il avait été bien sûr impossible de faire l'impasse sur la pause déjeuner avec Luffy dans l'équipe. L'après midi était déjà bien avancé quand il parvinrent au pied de la montagne que Liam avait décrite.

A partir de ce point, l'enfant ne pouvait plus les aider. Son père avait refusé qu'il l'accompagne jusqu'à l'entrée de la fameuse grotte.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment une montagne en fait, c'est plutôt une colline, ou un très gros rocher. Observa Line en scrutant l'étendue de terre et de pierre sombre qui s'étendait devant eux, recouvert d'une couche épaisse de végétation luxuriante.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à une vraie montagne, Expliqua Nami. Cette île est somme toute assez petite, et on voyait presque rien depuis le village donc…

Elle réfléchit un moment puis déclara :

- Bon et bien, tout le monde devrait chercher l'entrée de son côté, elle doit être cachée par tous ces plantes…

- Allez ! C'est partiiii !!

Luffy bondit et s'agrippa à la première branche venue. Le frêle morceau de bois se détacha violemment de la paroi avec un bruit fort désagréable de pansement qu'on décolle et le capitaine enthousiaste retomba en arrière, roulant sur le dos.

- Hé Luffy ! S'écria Usopp, sortant enfin de son mutisme. C'est pas la peine de bousiller le paysage, ils t'ont rien fait ces arbres!

- Ben quoi ?

- Il a raison ! Renchérit Line. Il suffit de regarder attentivement. Comme le père de Liam est passé par là récemment, on devrait voir des traces, et peut-être qu'on aura rien à arracher, le passage doit être encore ouvert non ?

- Y a plus qu'à chercher. Décréta enfin Zorro en s'approchant de la paroi.

Les recherches ennuyèrent rapidement Luffy qui s'empressa d'attaquer son casse-croûte pour s'occuper plus utilement (de son point de vue). Mais les autres se séparèrent pour mieux chercher et leurs efforts portèrent leurs fruits avant que le capitaine n'ait eu le temps de prendre d'assaut aussi les vivres des autres.

- Je crois qu'on a trouvé ! Lança soudain Usopp.

Lui et Zorro s'étaient un peu éloignés et les autres les rejoignirent en courant. Le tireur d'élite montra à ses camarades un trou irrégulier creusé dans la roche qui devait mesurer peut-être un mètre de large sur un mètre cinquante de hauteur.

Line jeta un regard désapprobateur à Zorro quand elle s'aperçut que le bretteur avait tranché sans ménagement les branches qui pendaient devant l'entrée de la grotte pour la masquer.

- Ben quoi, j'ai rien arraché non ?! Répondit d'un air bourru le bretteur à ce regard silencieux.

- Allez on y va !

- Attends Luffy… Répliqua Nami. Heu… Liam, ce trou te dit quelque chose ? Ton père t'a-t-il parlé de quelque chose ressemblant à ça ?

- Ben…. Je sais pas…

- On s'en fout on y va !!!

- Tsss Tais toi Luffy ! Comment sait-on si c'est bien la grotte, ou bien si c'est le terrier d'une grosse bestiole ?!

- Ben si y a une bête dedans on s'en occupe !

- Ouais t'as raison Zorro comme ça après on se la mange ! Yeahh !!

- Mais vous êtes pas croyables ! C'est si dur que ça de réfléchir deux secondes avant de se jeter la tête la première dans les ennuis ?! Moi j'ai envie de savoir si c'est notre grotte ou si c'est l'antre d'un monstre ! C'est pas trop demander non ?!

- Si je peux me permettre… Intervint timidement Line, Ce n'est pas incompatible de toute façon… La grotte qu'on cherche peut très bien grouiller d'immondes bestioles…

- Quoi ?! Mais et mon père alors ? C'est horrible !! Gémit soudain Liam, paniqué.

- Oups… j'ai rien dit…

- Bon y a pas trente-six solutions, on y va et puis on verra bien ! Trancha Luffy.

Même si l'idée de pénétrer dans cette caverne sombre n'était pas des plus réjouissantes, Nami fut bien obligée de reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tort.

Il ramassèrent donc quelques branches pour servir de torches que Line se chargea d'allumer d'un regard (pétrifiant de terreur Liam par la même occasion, le gamin s'accrocha frénétiquement à Usopp, laissant ce dernier perplexe), puis ils entrèrent l'un après l'autre dans la grotte.

---

- La vache on voit pas grand-chose! Grogna Usopp. C'est pas rassurant! Ca descend encore en plus!

Les membres du groupe se suivaient les uns derrière les autres dans le tunnel sombre. Au bout de quelques centaines de mètres, le conduit forma un coude qui leur donna l'impression de revenir en arrière, sauf qu'il continuait à s'enfoncer de plus en plus profondément sous l'île.

- Je me demande qui a creusé un tel tunnel. Demanda Line. Et surtout pourquoi…

- L'entrée n'était pas si bien cachée que ça. Ca signifie peut-être que le trésor n'a pas beaucoup de valeur… Fit Nami avec une moue boudeuse.

- Mais si ce n'est pas pour cacher quelque chose, pourquoi creuser une grotte pareille?

- Elle n'a pas forcément été creusée exprès, c'est possible que ce soit naturel. Observa Usopp à son tour.

- Je n'y crois pas trop… Continua Line. Les contours de ce tunnel sont un peu trop bien dessinés à mon goût…

- Bah il suffit d'aller au bout pour savoir!! S'écria Luffy, toujours aussi pressé. Y a qu'à se grouiller! Il partit devant en courant sans que personne ne se donne la peine de le suivre. Peine perdue.

- Il est toujours aussi impatient? Demanda Line, amusée

- Ca dépend pourquoi… Insinua Nami avec un sourire en coin. Je sais qu'il y a des choses pour lesquelles il est plutôt lent au contraire! Il aurait même besoin d'un coup de pouce si tu vois ce que je veux dire!...

Line saisit parfaitement l'allusion, contrairement à Liam, ainsi que Zorro qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules et continuer son chemin. Usopp préféra faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. L'obscurité ambiante du tunnel masqua le rouge qui apparut sur les joues de la jeune sorcière qui se rappela du même coup qu'elle devait une petite vengeance à son amie, qui la méritait de plus en plus d'ailleurs. Elle s'assura que Luffy n'avait pas entendu la navigatrice – aucune chance, il était déjà bien trop loin devant – et se remit à marcher en levant le nez d'un air faussement méprisant pour signifier son mécontentement à Nami qui pouffa doucement.

- Bon vous venez aujourd'hui ou demain? Cria la voix bougonne de Zorro devant elles.

- Pffff quand ce n'est pas l'un, c'est l'autre!... Râla Nami en cessant de rire. Vous croyez qu'on en a pour long….

Elle s'arrêta, interrompue par un long hurlement.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !!!

Le cri leur parvenait de plus en plus atténué, comme si son auteur s'éloignait d'eux.

- Mais c'est Luffy!! S'écria Line.

Les quatre pirates coururent pour rejoindre leur capitaine. Après une course effrénée, Zorro, qui se trouvait devant les autres, stoppa brusquement sans prévenir et ses compagnons se bousculèrent derrière lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Zorro?! Lâcha Usopp pendant que Liam les rattrapait en trottinant.

- Y a un trou.

- Quoi??

- Y a un trou. Je crois que Luffy est tombé dedans. Répéta-t-il froidement.

- Mais quel con!!

- Mais Nami il s'est peut-être fait mal!! Lui reprocha Line, apeurée.

- Et bien ça lui ferait pas de mal pour une fois! Peut-être qu'il regardera où il va à partir de maintenant! Et qu'il ne partira plus tout seul à toute vitesse comme un imbécile!

- Ce que t'es méchante!

- Ce que tu es… tssss…. ridiculement compatissante!!

- Je compatis si je veux!!! Répliqua la blonde, vexée.

Soudain une voix s'éleva du trou devant eux.

- Eeeeeeeeh les gars!!

Ils se turent tous et se penchèrent vers la crevasse. Il s'agissait un trou béant qui faisait presque toute la largeur du tunnel. Nami remarqua qu'il y avait des fils arrachés qui pendaient de part et d'autre du trou. Elle soupçonna qu'il devait s'agir d'un piège.

- Luffy! Ca va? Cria Usopp.

- Ouais ouais ça m'a surpris mais c'était marrant en fait!!

- Tu peux remonter? Demanda Line.

- Ouais je crois. J'arrive.

Ils reculèrent tous pressentant que leur capitaine n'allait probablement pas tarder à surgir du trou et leur atterrir dessus. En effet, une main apparut soudain et s'accrocha au rebord. Le reste du corps de Luffy ne tarda pas à suivre.

- Et ben, c'était haut!! Déclara-t-il après avoir atterri.

- C'était haut de combien?

- Sais pas. Dix mètres. Un truc comme ça… P'tet quinze.

- Quoi?!!! Mais c'est super haut!! C'est une chute mortelle!! Ca va t'es sur??

- On se calme Line… Fit Nami, blasée. Il est en caoutchouc. En ca-out-chouc ok ?

- Oh ça va la ferme!

- Bon revenons à nos moutons. Reprit Nami. Tu as réussi à déclencher un piège stupide. Apparemment, en touchant ces fils là, on déclenche le mécanisme et le trou s'ouvre…

- Bah il était déjà là le trou… Commenta Luffy.

- Et t'as réussi à tomber dedans quand même?!

- J'ai pas fait gaffe quoi.

- Abruti.

- Ben il fait noir aussi…

- T'avais une torche!

- Ah ouais… Et ben j'en ai plus.

- Ca voudrait dire que le père de Liam avait déjà déclenché le piège? Demanda Line.

- Hein quoi? Mon père est tombé dans ce trou?! Cria Liam.

- Ben y avait personne en bas… Fit Luffy.

Liam hoqueta de soulagement. Il se tourna vers Line et la toisa d'un œil accusateur.

- Arrête de dire des trucs horribles toi! Tu m'as fait le même coup avec ton histoire de monstres!

Line le regarda avec des yeux ronds, et le garçon lui tourna le dos.

---

Ils passèrent l'un après l'autre au dessus du trou, les plus agiles aidant ceux qui l'étaient le moins à passer par les bords. Quand ce fut au tour de Nami, elle poussa un cri tel que tout le monde cru qu'elle allait tomber alors qu'elle venait de traverser sans encombres.

- Aaaaah! Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Nami ! Ca va? S'écria Zorro.

- Ouais… Fit-elle d'un air dégoûté. Y a un truc qui vient de me tomber dessus… C'est répugnant!

Elle désigna son épaule et la masse visqueuse qui s'y trouvait. Une épaisse couche de liquide, ou plutôt de mélasse transparente coulait sur son bras. En levant la tête, ils virent que la glue était tombée du plafond de pierre. Un large sillon brillant s'étendait au dessus du trou et continuait un peu après.

- Errrk ça colle en plus! Se plaignit la navigatrice en essayant de s'en débarrasser du mieux possible.

- Ah ouais… c'est vraiment dégueu…

- On se passera de tes commentaires éclairés Luffy!!!

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc? Demanda Zorro.

- On dirait de la colle… Gémit Nami.

- Etrange…

- Ouais... Dis donc Liam, Lança Usopp, j'espère que ton père sait se débrouiller parce qu…. ben où il est?

- Oh il est parti devant. Répondit Line calmement. Il est pressé de retrouver son père…

- Bon rattrapons-le. Décida Nami. Inutile de l'inquiéter encore plus avec histoire de glue... On verra ça plus tard…

- C'est peut-être de la bave… Ou la morve d'une araignée géante…. Réfléchit Line tout haut.

- Oui effectivement on va éviter de lui parler de ça. Surtout toi Line, ne lui parle pas du tout ça ira mieux…

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?! J'exprime des idées c'est tout! Et bien dites donc je regrette que Robin ne soit pas là!! Elle me comprendrait elle!!

- Moi je te comprends! Essaya de la rassurer Luffy. Moi aussi j'aimerais bien voir une araignée géante!! Ajouta-t-il les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

- Mais j'ai pas dit ça! Quelle horreur!!!

- Alors… toujours aussi compatissante ? Persifla Nami en pressant le bas.

---

- Et merde…

- Quoi Zorro? Demanda Line en le rejoignant, il marchait devant depuis quelques minutes.

- Le tunnel se divise. Faut passer par où?

- Je ne sais pas… On va demander aux autres…

Le groupe se reforma devant l'intersection.

- Je vais jeter un œil par là. Décréta le bretteur en prenant à droite.

- Attends il vaut mieux. en discuter… hé Zorro!

Mais l'escrimeur continuait de s'éloigner.

- Le laisse pas se tirer Line il va se paumer!! Lança Nami en s'approchant avec les autres.

- D'accord je vais le chercher attendez là.

- Tu veux que j'y aille? Demanda Usopp sans conviction.

Line jeta soudain un coup d'œil à Nami en plissant les yeux, comme si elle venait d'avoir une idée, puis secoua la tête avec un petit sourire étrange. Elle s'engouffra ensuite sans un mot de plus dans le tunnel qu'avait pris le bretteur. Il fallait faire vite, on ne l'entendait déjà presque plus marcher. La navigatrice haussa un sourcil, intriguée par l'attitude de son amie, mais elle tâcha se concentrer car il lui fallait aussi garder Luffy à l'œil, qui ne tenait pas en place. Elle y réfléchirait plus tard.

---

- Zorro! Zorro! Attends !

- Quoi?

Elle était complètement essoufflée.

- Tu m'as fait courir!

- Ben fallait pas me suivre. J'allais revenir. J'explore un peu c'est tout.

- Heu… C'est juste qu'on a pas décidé du chemin…

- Et quoi, je risque de me PERDRE c'est ça? C'est tout droit! C'est un tunnel! Je suis pas con quand même!! C'est Nami qui t'a dit de venir me chercher? Demanda-t-il l'air soupçonneux.

Line choisit d'heurter au minimum la sensibilité du bretteur, dont elle commençait à connaître la susceptibilité.

- Pas du tout. Répondit-elle en souriant. Non non. Je voulais seulement te passer le message. Pour que tu viennes participer au choix de la direction. Je pense que ton avis est intéressant. Pour nous tous.

Elle le contempla avec une expression qu'elle espérait respirer la sincérité et la naïveté.

Elle dut être suffisamment convaincante car, à sa plus grande surprise, l'escrimeur bourru se radoucit.

- Ca m'étonnerait que Nami s'intéresse à mon avis pour décider d'une direction. Ce serait bien la première fois…. Soi-disant, je me perdrais tout le temps… Pffff... N'importe quoi!

Line réfléchit un instant au moyen de s'exprimer. Il était déjà fort intéressant que le bretteur mentionne de lui-même la navigatrice. Elle réfléchirait à ça plus tard. Elle hésita une seconde – parfois, il donnait sérieusement l'impression que le toucher était forcément synonyme de finir coupé en morceaux - puis lui prit le bras en l'entraînant vers l'intersection où les attendaient les autres.

- Tu sais, Zorro, Dit-elle d'une voix douce, Je pense qu'au contraire, Nami attache beaucoup d'importance à ton opinion.

- Sans déconner?! Arrête !

- Si si. Il se trouve que, étant donné que nous voici à une intersection sans savoir quelle direction nous devons prendre, nous allons sûrement devoir nous diviser…

- Et alors? .

- Et alors, c'est une situation stressante. Nami m'a confié qu'elle ne se sentait pas rassurée.

- Ah bon ? Bah… Faut pas qu'elle s'en fasse, ça risque rien.

- Justement! Rebondit Line, désespérée qu'il soit aussi lent, En fait, elle est vraiment inquiète. Particulièrement à cause de… heu… du truc de la glue… heu… et donc, figure-toi, que Nami m'a dit que si le groupe devait se séparer en deux, elle se sentirait beaucoup plus rassurée si elle se trouvait dans ton groupe. Tu vois?

- ….

- Zorro?

Le jeune homme ouvrait de grands yeux incrédules.

- T'es… sûre?

- Oui oui. Tout à fait.

- A cause de la glue?

Line eut du mal à ne pas sourire. Incroyable. C'était sur la glue qu'il bloquait.

- Oui, c'est ça. Répondit-elle, tâchant de garder son sérieux.

- Mais…. Je peux pas faire grand-chose contre de la morve moi…

- Zorro. Ce n'est pas la glue qui l'inquiète mais SON ORIGINE. Tu vois?

Le visage de l'escrimeur s'éclaira :

- Ah d'accord. Genre le gros monstre qui bave c'est ça?

- Ab-so-lu-ment.

- Ben elle a qu'à demander, moi ça me dérange pas qu'elle vienne avec moi.

Line secoua la main d'un air dégagé.

- Oh tu la connais… elle est fière… elle ne demandera rien… mais elle sera si terrifiée…

Elle gémit en affichant à présent un visage rongé par l'inquiétude la plus sincère...

- Oh... alors… Et donc…

- Chut! Murmura Line en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

Ils avaient rejoint leurs camarades.

---

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demanda Usopp.

- On devrait manger.

- Non Luffy, pas maintenant. Répondit Nami. Il faut décider de la direction à prendre d'abord.

- A mon avis, Proposa tranquillement Line. Nous devrions nous séparer, et tester les deux directions.

- Ouais et on devrait manger d'abord.

- Non Luffy! Ca t'arrive de penser à autre chose qu'à manger?!

- …

- Donc, je disais… Reprit Line. Pour avoir plus de chances de retrouver le père de Liam, il serait judicieux de se séparer.

- C'est pas un peu dangereux? Gémit Usopp qui tremblait déjà.

- Oui il a raison sur ce coup là, Renchérit Nami, ce n'est pas prudent!

- T'inquiète pas Nami! S'écria soudain Zorro d'une voix forte qui les fit tous sursauter. Faut pas t'en faire, tu peux venir avec moi! Faut pas avoir peur de demander ! Line m'a expliqué!

La rouquine se figea, décomposée, les yeux écarquillés. Son regard alla ensuite à toute vitesse de Zorro à Line, qui jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux en chantonnant l'air parfaitement innocent, mais aussi parfaitement suspect aux yeux de la navigatrice.

- Bon c'est bon alors! Insista Zorro, soudain d'excellente humeur. Qui c'est qui vient avec Nami et Moi ?

L'intéressée s'empara de la main de Line et l'entraîna à l'écart en marmonnant deux ou trois mots d'excuse à l'attention des autres.

- Je peux te parler une petite seconde, Line? On n'en a pas pour longtemps….

La jeune sorcière se laissa entraîner avec un sourire radieux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté?!!! Fulmina Nami quand elles ne furent plus à portée de voix.

- Oh… pas grand-chose… Répondit Line tranquillement en regardant en l'air.

- Tu lui as dit que je voulais aller avec lui?! Quoi d'autre?

- Mmmm… pardon… tu disais ?

- Line déconne pas!! C'est pas possible! Qu'est-ce que t'as bien pu lui raconter exactement ??

La blonde cessa de regarder ailleurs et fixa son amie, tout sourire.

- Ah oui c'est vrai…. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu lui dire? C'est une bonne question ça. La vie est pleine de questions… Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à Zorro à ton sujet?… Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Luffy à MON sujet? C'est amusant n'est ce pas? ….

- T'es diabolique!! Je t'ai rendu service moi! Je t'ai aidée!!

- Qui sait? Je t'ai peut-être rendu service moi aussi? Encore une question…

Elle sourit de plus belle et Nami fit la grimace.

- Grrr heureusement que j'ai… hum…plus ou moins… confiance en toi… En tout cas la prochaine fois, je vous laisse vous débrouiller Luffy et toi! Voilà comment on me remercie!!

- Moi je trouve que c'est une bonne manière. Répliqua Line, toujours parée de son sourire énigmatique. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, Ajouta-t-elle en retournant vers les autres, mais il faut y aller. Je crois bien que je vais aller dans le groupe de Luffy moi…

- Ben voyons!! Grogna Nami en la suivant, la mort dans l'âme.

---

- Heu... Nami ? Le monsieur avec les épées est reparti en arrière…

- Mais c'est pas possible! Il ne peut pas attendre deux secondes!! Merci Liam…

Elle courut récupérer Zorro puis revint, de plus en exaspérée.

- Bon Usopp, décide toi. Soit tu viens avec nous et Liam va avec Luffy et Line, soit c'est l'inverse. On se dépêche. Allez.

Le tireur d'élite tergiversait depuis cinq minutes, incapable de déterminer la solution la plus sûre. Pour lui, il s'entend. Il se contentait de se ronger les ongles sans prendre de décision.

- On va décider à ta place Usopp! Menaça la navigatrice.

- Bon nous on y va! Celui qui vient avec nous rejoindra en courant!! Déclara Luffy en prenant le tunnel de gauche. Line lui emboîta le pas après avoir fait un petit signe d'excuse.

Le tireur d'élite tressaillit et fit tomber son sac. Il le ramassa et s'apprêtait à prendre sa décision quand Liam le déconcentra :

- Tu as fait tomber ça.

Il lui tendit une feuille de papier. Usopp reconnut la feuille que Sanji avait glissée dans son sac.

- Fais voir. Fit Nami en s'emparant du papier.

Elle le lut puis se mit à rire.

- Bon ben t'as pas le choix je crois! S'exclama-t-elle en lui tendant la feuille. Allez Liam on y va.

- Ok! C'est pas trop tôt! S'écria Zorro.

- Nami…

- Oui Liam?

- Il est reparti en arrière Zorro…

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça….

Usopp voulut répliquer mais ils étaient déjà tous partis. Résigné, il lut rapidement le petit mot que Sanji lui avait laissé. Levant les yeux au ciel, il prit ensuite la direction qu'avaient prise Luffy et Line, traînant les pieds, abandonnant la feuille de papier froissée par terre.

_"Cher Usopp,_

_Comme je te l'ai dit, je te charge de veiller au bien être et à la sécurité de mes princesses._

_Luffy et l'algue verdâtre en sont incapables._

_Il est bien entendu que tu veilleras à satisfaire chacun de leurs besoins en mon nom. _

_D'autre part, si jamais la malchance venait à diviser votre groupe, je tiens à t'avertir de la chose suivante : _

_Si jamais j'apprends, que, de quelque manière que ce soit, tu as laissé Luffy avec ma Line chérie sans surveillance, je te découpe en morceaux et te réduis en bouillie en m'assurant de la plénitude de ta douleur. Et si par un hasard fortuit, tu survivais, sache que tu serais au pain sec et à l'eau jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, et encore, les jours où je serai de bonne humeur._

_En toute amitié, _

_Sanji"_


	29. Chapter 29

_Bonsoiiiir !!_

_Me revoilà! J'ai honte j'ai mis une éternité à finir ce chapitre... :-(  
_

_Je suis vraiment désolée!! Je suis très occupée en ce moment, par mon travail et des soucis divers et variés qui m'enquiquinent et m'empêchent d'écrire dans de bonnes conditions..._

_En tout cas, j'avais prévu de bosser sur ce chapitre ce week end et si j'ai tenu parole (celle donné à moi-même lol) c'est grâce à Elisha-chan qui m'a encouragée et m'a transmis les encouragements d'autres de mes lecteurs! Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir et donné du courage!! Merci! ;-)_

_Voici donc le chapitre 29, l'exploration continue! Je pense clore cette étape dans le prochain chapitre, ensuite de ce sera de nouveau la panique à bord! C'est que j'ai un complot sur le feu moi! ;-)_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous intéressera et je vous souhaite (et espère!) une très bonne lecture! _

_PS : Promis, je vais me décarcasser pour finir le prochain chapitre plus vite!! _

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, les habitués et les nouveaux, si vous saviez comme ça fait du bien de vous lire!!_

**29. Quand il fait sombre **

- Liam fait attention s'il te plaît ! Ce n'est pas prudent de partir seul devant !

Le jeune garçon s'arrêta et attendit que la navigatrice et l'escrimeur le rejoignent.

- Je sais bien, mais je suis pressé de retrouver mon père... Ca m'inquiète tous ces pièges…

- Justement, on pourrait en rencontrer d'autres, je préfère que tu restes avec nous. Cet endroit est tout sauf rassurant…

- T'inquiète Nami t'es en sécurité, faut pas t'en faire !

- Heu… oui, merci Zorro… Répondit la jeune fille, gênée. C'était la troisième fois qu'il lui répétait ça depuis qu'ils avaient quitté les autres. Le bretteur se voulait certainement rassurant, et d'une certaine manière, il l'était réellement, ne serait-ce que par sa simple présence, mais cette phrase débitée mécaniquement était tellement étrange dans sa bouche qu'elle en était perturbante. Ce n'était pas le genre de Zorro, Nami le savait, et ce qu'elle savait aussi, c'était l'identité de la personne qui lui avait soufflé l'idée qu'elle avait autant besoin d'être rassurée. Nami avait hâte que cette expédition se termine, heureusement qu'il y avait un trésor à la clé, il avait intérêt à en valoir la peine…

- Ah regardez, je crois que c'en est un autre là !

Liam désigna du doigt un objet métallique encastré dans la roche un peu plus loin devant eux. En s'approchant, ils virent un fil cassé traîner sur le sol, semblable à ceux se trouvant autour des deux autres restes de pièges qu'ils avaient rencontrés depuis la division du groupe.

- Celui là aussi à déjà été déclenché… Je suis de plus en plus sûre que c'est ce chemin que ton père a suivi Liam…

- J'en étais sur ! S'exclama le gamin en partant de nouveau devant.

Nami se demanda comment cet homme avait pu s'en sortir tout seul. L'objet fixé au mur n'était autre qu'une large lame qui semblait très aiguisée… Mais ce n'était pas le plus étonnant : la lame n'était pas enfoncée dans la roche comme elle l'avait cru de loin, en réalité, elle était _collée_ au mur. Une épaisse couche de liquide transparent et visqueux imprégnait la lame et la maintenait contre la pierre. Nami l'effleura du doigt, c'était bien la même que celle qui avait coulé sur elle un peu plus tôt. Vraiment étrange…

- Tu as une idée de ce que c'est Zorro ? Demanda-t-elle à son compagnon en désignant la glue luisante.

- Nan.

- C'est bizarre, il y en avait aux alentours de tous les restes de pièges qu'on a rencontrés…

- Ah ouais ?

- Tu ne t'en es pas aperçu ?! Lui reprocha-t-elle.

- Pas fait gaffe. En quoi c'est important ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être en rien du tout… Mais…

Le bretteur fronça les sourcils et répondit froidement :

- Ben alors c'est pas la peine d'en faire un flan !!

Il fronça soudain les sourcils comme s'il venait de se rappeler de quelque chose, puis il ajouta, plus hésitant :

- Mais si ça t'inquiète heu…

- Non non ça va !! S'empressa Nami. Tout va bien !! C'est pour Liam que je m'en fais d'accord ?

Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il essaie de la rassurer, ça devenait sérieusement ridicule.

Le bretteur se ragaillardi immédiatement :

- Le gosse a pas vu la colle, t'inquiète pas pour lui, c'est pas ça qui l'intéresse, c'est juste son père.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Reconnut la navigatrice. « Bon on continue ? Je n'ai pas envie de faire de vieux os ici !! Tenta-elle de plaisanter avec un petit sourire, faisant mine de frissonner.

Mais à son plus grand désarroi, Zorro prit l'air grave :

- T'inquiète pas Nami t'es en sécurité, faut pas t'en faire !!

Le sourire de la navigatrice s'effaça au fur et à mesure que le rouge lui montait aux rouges. Elle tourna les talons et partit à toute vitesse tout en maudissant Line sur plusieurs générations.

---

- Dis Luffy, l'île où est censé se trouver le One-Piece, c'est loin ?

Le jeune capitaine ne se retourna pas mais répondit sans attendre.

- Ben je sais pas trop, il paraît que oui.

- C'est au bout de Grand Line ! Au bout du monde quoi ! Fit Usopp derrière eux, rêveur.

- Woow et bien… Si un jour on m'avait dit que j'allais faire le tour du monde ! Fit-elle, soudain pensive. C'est vrai que j'aimerais vraiment la voir cette île !...

- Ben t'inquiète on va y aller ! Pour devenir Seigneur des Pirates, faut que je trouve le One Piece ! Donc on y va ! Obligé !

- J'espère que rien ne m'en m'empêchera ! Le tour du monde… Quel voyage !

En entendant ces mots, Luffy stoppa net et les autres trébuchèrent de surprise. Il se retourna vers Line.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait t'en empêcher ??

- Oh je ne sais pas… rien… j'ai dit ça comme ça…

- Tu t'inquiètes trop. Décréta le jeune capitaine. Tu iras là-bas, je vais t'emmener.

- ….

Il sembla réfléchir puis reprit, très sérieux :

- Je te promets de t'emmener là-bas avec moi, au bout du monde. Rien m'en empêchera.

Line, interloquée, ne sut que répondre. Lui continua :

- Ouais. Et après on continuera à voyager encore ! C'est promis!

Il lui adressa un immense sourire qui la désarma. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer doucement et de lui sourire à son tour, un peu troublée. Ils restèrent ainsi à se regarder sans rien ajouter.

Au bout de quelques secondes, la voix d'Usopp se fit entendre, aigue :

- Hé dites, si je vous dérange faut le dire hein….

Line se reprit instantanément :

- Mais non ne dis pas n'importe quoi Usopp !

Elle se remit à marcher avec un petit rire cristallin, dépassant Luffy qui jetait un regard interrogatif à son compagnon : « Ben quoi ? »

Usopp emboîta le pas de la jeune fille en se demandant comment il allait faire pour survivre à la fureur de Sanji. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment eu l'intention de s'en mêler de toute façon, force était de reconnaître qu'il n'y avait déjà plus rien à faire. Sanji pouvait tourner ça comme il voulait…

Le tireur d'élite soupira. De toute façon, il lui faudrait déjà survivre à cette expédition, et ce n'était pas gagné. A l'instar de ses compagnons qui avaient pris l'autre tunnel, même s'ils l'ignoraient, ils avaient aussi rencontré leur lot de pièges. A la seule différence que ces pièges là n'avaient jamais été enclenchés, et que Luffy, toujours à courir devant sans réfléchir, était tombé dans chacun d'entre eux avec une belle persévérance... Deux trous dissimulés par de fines planches de bois recouvertes de terre avaient déjà accueilli le capitaine pressé qui, sans la résistance hors du commun de son corps élastique, aurait eu bien du mal à s'en sortir en un seul morceau. Mais Usopp frissonna en repensant au dernier piège : un poignard avait surgi de nulle part et si la tête de Luffy se trouvait encore à sa place à présent, c'était uniquement grâce aux réflexes de Line et à ses pouvoirs : elle avait réussi à retenir l'objet tranchant à la dernière seconde…

En examinant après coup ces pièges, Usopp n'avait pu s'empêcher de constater plusieurs choses intéressantes. D'abord, c'était du travail d'amateur : du fil tendu servant de déclencheur, un poignard fixé à la va-vite dans une crevasse naturelle du mur de la grotte… Ce dernier devait même être parfaitement visible avant le déclenchement du piège, il n'y avait guère que Luffy pour se laisser prendre avec ce genre de truc. Ensuite, le poignard en lui-même était intriguant avec son manche très court recouvert de cuir sombre, élimé. Même s'il n'utilisait pas lui-même ce type d'instrument, Usopp s'y connaissait en armes et il était certain d'avoir déjà vu ce genre de poignard auparavant.

Il pensait encore au poignard en suivant Line et Luffy dans les méandres du tunnel.

- Cette grotte est vraiment humide… Fit Line en frissonnant.

- Tu as froid ? S'étonna Usopp. Pourtant le feu des torches réchauffe bien non ?

- Et bien, je ne sais pas, comme je peux toucher les flammes et la glace que je produis dans être brûlée je suppose que je n'en ressens les effets qu'atténués.

- C'est bizarre ton truc.

- Par exemple, Tenta d'expliquer Line, si je couvre de glace un objet, si je le touche tout de suite, je ne ressens rien, mais très vite je sens le froid, mais c'est parce que l'objet refroidit à cause de ma glace et que l'air refroidit autour.

- Oui c'est ce que je disais : bizarre…

Line sourit, elle méritait l'adjectif, elle-même trouvait le fonctionnement des ses pouvoirs souvent curieux…

- Faut dire ici que c'est vraiment super humide ici. Renchérit Luffy. Regardez moi ces trucs, y en a qui sont couverts de mousse.

Il donna un grand coup dans une pierre à sa droite pour illustrer son propos, provoquant un bruit poisseux.

- Oui c'est vrai… Approuva Line. Tu viens? Demanda-t-elle ensuite au tireur d'élite qui n'avançait plus.

Usopp s'était arrêté, soudain en proie à une illumination.

- Hé…. Je viens de capter un truc là ! S'écria-t-il.

- Quoi donc ?

- Le poignard ! Je sais où je l'ai déjà vu ! Dans le catalogue d'un marchand d'arme !

- Oui… Ce n'est pas très étonnant, non ? Fit timidement Line, craignant de le contrarier.

- Oui mais un VIEUX catalogue ! C'était une arme très appréciée des pirates il y a une vingtaine d'années ! On n'en fait plus des comme ça aujourd'hui !

- Tu en es sûr ? Il est plutôt commun…

- Mais nan t'y connais rien ! Il avait un manche très très court, ce n'est plus du tout à la mode !

Line haussa les sourcils, l'idée que ce genre d'objet soit soumis à des courants de mode la dépassait complètement. Elle essaya néanmoins de suivre le raisonnement d'Usopp :

- Tu veux dire que pour toi ce sont des pirates qui ont aménagé ces pièges ?

- Mais oui ! C'est évident !! Confirma le sniper, ravi.

- Et…. Commença doucement Line.

- Et qu'est-ce ça peut nous faire à nous ? Lâcha Luffy sans une once de tact.

Son camarade se vexa :

- Et bien ça peut toujours servir comme information !! Et puis vous ça ne vous intéresse pas de savoir qui a posé ces pièges, et surtout qu'est-ce que c'est que ce fameux trésor ?! Nami m'écouterait elle !

- Alors ce serait un trésor découvert par des pirates et qu'ils auraient planqué ici il y a longtemps ? Demanda Luffy, un peu plus intéressé.

- Oui sûrement !

- Coooool ! Raison de plus pour se grouiller !!

Il reprit son chemin laissant là les deux autres.

- J'aimerais bien savoir de quel équipage il s'agissait ! Fit Line rêveuse.

­- Et moi je me demande quel fabuleux trésor ils avaient à cacher dans un endroit pareil ! Répondit le sniper sur le même ton.

- Eerrrrkk vous croyez que ça aussi c'est les pirates qui les ont apportés ?! Fit soudain Luffy, dégoûté.

Line et Usopp se tournèrent d'un même élan vers leur capitaine qui fixait la pierre à laquelle il avait donné un coup quelques minutes auparavant. Elle tremblait à présent et de petites choses noires émergeaient en dessous d'elle avec un écoeurant bruit de succion.

Des blattes.

Line eut un hoquet de dégoût et réussit à lâcher dans un souffle :

- Non… Ca… c'est sûrement d'origine…L'humidité… Tu les as réveillées en shootant dans le gros caillou…

- Ré-pu-gnant… Commenta Usopp en reculant.

- Euh… Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elles sont… nombreuses ? Demanda soudain Line à ses compagnons. Le dégoût avait fait place dans sa voix à l'inquiétude.

En effet, une large tâche noire et brillante s'étendait de plus en plus autour de la pierre.

- Y en a une qui m'a regardé !! S'écria Luffy, fasciné.

La masse grouillante se mit soudain en mouvement, formant une colonne dirigée droit sur les intrus.

- Heu… Faudrait qu…qu'on bouge là… Gémit Usopp, la mine défaite.

- J'vous dis qu'elle me regarde !!! Dément !!

- Luffy… Je sais que tu adores les insectes mais… Implora le sniper juché sur la pointe des pieds.

- P'tet qu'on peut les apprivoiser ! J'en veux une !!

Contre toute attente, ce fut Line qui perdit son calme la première.

- LUFFY !! POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL DEGAGE DE LA !!! Hurla-t-elle d'une voix stridente.

Le jeune garçon lui jeta un regard interloqué et Usopp en profita pour le tirer par le col pour éviter que la première bestiole ne lui grimpe sur les orteils.

Line le poussa à son tour et ils s'enfoncèrent à toutes jambes dans le tunnel, la colonne d'insectes à leurs trousses.

---

- J'en ai marre ! Décréta soudain Zorro, brisant le silence qui régnait au sein du petit groupe.

- Marre de quoi ? Fit Liam, étonné.

- Il n'y a rien à faire ici ! Les pièges sont tous visibles, y a rien à trancher non plus... C'est ennuyeux à mourir !

- Tu rigoles ?! Répondit Nami, choquée. Excuse moi mais s'il y a d'autres trucs par ici comme la bestiole qu'on a croisée tout à l'heure, j'ai pas envie de tomber dessus! Tu ferais mieux de rester sur tes gardes au lieu de râler !!

- T'inquiète pas Nami t'es en séc...

- Ca suffit !! Je dis juste que tu n'as pas de raison de t'ennuyer !!

- Ouais mais bon ta bestiole c'était qu'un pauvre rat déjà crevé… Y en a dans toutes les grottes quoi… Et tout englué en plus… Dégueu…

- Le fait que ce soit dégueu ne change pas qu'ici c'est dangereux ! Les rats sont agressifs ! Et il pourrait y avoir autre chose !!

- T'inquiète pas Na….

- LA FERME !!!!!

- Tssss…. Faudrait savoir… Grogna Zorro doucement en se renfrognant.

- De toute façon, d'après Liam, son père lui a dit que ce n'était pas censé être très profond, on devrait en avoir fini bientôt, ça fait des heures qu'on marche…

- Bah il peut s'être trompé aussi hein…

- Franchement Zorro, ton attitude ne nous aide p… AAAHHH !!!

- NAMI !!!

La jeune fille venait de disparaître subitement de son champ de vision, et devant eux, s'étendait un énorme précipice…

---

La course-poursuite impliquant blattes et humains se termina de manière tragique pour les premières. Le drame se produisit quand Line s'aperçut que l'unes d'elle était parvenue à grimper sur sa chaussure et s'apprêtait à gagner son mollet.

L'analyse d'Usopp après coup fut que la jeune fille avait en quelque sorte, perdu son sang froid.

L'inconscient insecte périt à la seconde où il toucha la peau de la jeune fille, rougie par la chaleur. Le corps carbonisé de la bestiole tomba devant les autres qui ne tardèrent pas à subir le même sort. La masse des insectes avait pris des proportions défiant l'imagination et emplissaient toute la largeur du tunnel. Line, totalement paniquée, provoqua un incendie cataclysmique dans l'étroit passage ne laissant pas une chance à ses ennemis mais manquant par la même occasion d'étouffer ses camarades sous une épaisse couche de fumée nauséabonde. Les trois pirates durent reprendre leur course pour échapper à présent, non aux insectes, mais à l'asphyxie…

---

Le tunnel venait de déboucher sur une grande salle presque circulaire, avec un énorme cratère la scindant en deux. La navigatrice n'avait pas vu qu'il n'y avait plus de plancher devant elle et avait glissé les pieds devant. Zorro jeta sa torche par terre et se précipita à son secours. S'affalant sur le ventre, il parvint à la rattraper in-extremis avant qu'elle ne tombe pour de bon dans le précipice. Il la saisit par le poignet, et tira de toutes ses forces pour la remonter. Il ne fit pas attention au filet de sang qui se mit à couler quand son avant-bras rencontra un morceau de pierre brisée. Dès qu'elle fut à hauteur suffisante, il se redressa et la saisit par la taille de son bras libre et tira de plus belle. Il tomba en arrière en l'entraînant avec lui.

Nami, terrifiée à l'idée de la chute qu'elle venait d'éviter – elle avait largement eu le temps d'apercevoir l'abîme noir qui s'étendait sous elle – mis quelques instants à reprendre ses esprits. Elle garda les yeux fermés et ne chercha pas à se libérer de l'étreinte de Zorro, qui, tout aussi paniqué, ne l'avait toujours pas lâchée. Ce fut pourtant elle qui, réalisant subitement la situation gênante dans laquelle ils se trouvaient – purement et simplement, affalés l'un sur l'autre – se dégagea soudain, les joues brûlantes. Il la fixa d'un air éberlué et tenta de balbutier quelques mots :

- Ca… Ca va Nami ?

Elle dut reprendre son souffle. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de la serrer dans ses bras pendant de longues secondes. Elle en avait presque oublié sa chute.

- Heu... Oui… Je crois… Je vais bien… Je… Merci Zorro !

- De rien de rien… Dit-il très vite. Il détourna les yeux et entreprit d'examiner la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient en essuyant le sang le long de son bras. Elle contenait trois grandes ouvertures : celle dont ils venaient, une à leur droite, on pouvait l'atteindre en longeant le bord du trou, un à la fois, puis il y avait un espace plus large près de la porte. La troisième et dernière ouverture se trouvait très loin sur leur gauche, et semblait mener dans la direction d'où ils venaient. Elle se trouvait complètement de l'autre côté du précipice, et si loin qu'elle paraissait toute petite. Deux piquets plantés dans la roche reliés par des cordes formaient un pont de singe instable dont on voyait à peine le bout.

- A mon avis, Commenta Nami, se lançant elle aussi dans une analyse poussée des lieux pour éviter d'avoir à discuter de son récent sauvetage, On devrait prendre ce tunnel là.

Elle désigna du doigt l'entrée à leur droite.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Liam.

- J'ai l'impression que l'autre mène là d'où on vient. Je ne serais pas étonnée que les autres ne nous rejoignent en passant pas là.

- Bonne chance à eux pour passer avec juste ces deux cordes…

- Votre capitaine pourra allonger ses bras non ?

- Oui bien sûr. Confirma Nami, mais tout de même, c'est loin et on n'y voit pas grand-chose… En plus j'ai l'impression que l'autre bord est plus bas qu'ici. Enfin on verra bien…

- J'suis vanné ! Déclara Zorro en empruntant le premier le chemin qui menait à l'autre tunnel.

- Moi aussi… Renchérit Nami. On ne voit pas la lumière du jour ici mais je suis sure que la nuit est tombée depuis longtemps !

- J'ai sommeil… Fit Liam en baillant.

- On n'a qu'à pioncer ici. Déclara Zorro en s'asseyant dès qu'il eut atteint la zone plus large devant le tunnel. Il posa sa torche contre le mur avec une grimace. Il y avait peu de chance qu'elle soit encore allumée à son réveil, elle en avait déjà prit un coup quand il l'avait jetée pour sauver Nami…

Nami acquiesça, épuisée. Elle prit ensuite soin de s'installer à l'opposé de Zorro. Elle avait perdu sa propre torche et il n'y avait presque plus de lumière autour d'eux. A son grand étonnement, Liam ne tarda par à venir s'installer auprès d'elle. Même si l'enfant ne semblait pas lui vouer une grande affection, l'idée de dormir seul dans une grotte sombre ne devait pas le rassurer outre mesure.

- Vous n'avez pas faim ? Demanda-t-elle doucement à ses compagnons.

Mais personne ne lui répondit, et elle ne tarda pas à sombrer elle aussi dans le sommeil.

---

- Heu… désolée… Murmura Line quand ils purent enfin arrêter de courir.

Le tunnel s'était élargi et s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément sous terre. Ils finirent par descendre suffisamment loin et bas pour échapper enfin à la fumée et respirer librement.

- T'as jamais pensé à te mettre au yoga ?! La morigéna Usopp, essoufflé. Quelle idée de péter un câble comme ça !!

- …

- Waaa c'était trop marrant !! Rigola Luffy en s'asseyant à même le sol. Bon on mange ?

- Comment tu peux penser à manger dans un moment pareil ?! S'écria le tireur d'élite. On a failli se faire bouffer par une armée de cafards et ensuite on a manqué de crever asphyxié !!

- Ouais mais maintenant j'ai faim !

- Moi j'ai surtout sommeil… Fit Line en s'asseyant contre le mur, juste à côté de Luffy.

- Pffffff …. Grogna Usopp en s'installant en face d'eux.

Ils partagèrent ce que leur avait préparé Sanji avant leur départ. Line était la mieux servie et son sac regorgeait de nourriture délicieuse, contrairement à celui de Luffy, qui manifestement, n'était pas dans les petits papiers du cuistot. Les autres eurent heureusement pitié de son unique morceau de viande accompagné de pain sec et vinrent à son secours…

Line se chargea de maintenant un petit feu entre eux pour assurer éclairage et chauffage. Mais la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir et au fur et à mesure que sa concentration baissait, on voyait les flammes diminuer lentement.

Elle ne tarda pas à fermer les yeux, s'appuyant contre le mur derrière elle.

Usopp regardait d'un œil curieux la scène en train de se dérouler devant lui. Luffy continuait de dévorer les restes du repas, il ne s'arrêterait pas avant la d'avoir avalé la dernière miette. A moins… d'être dérangé. Contrairement à lui, Usopp s'attendait à ce qui allait lui arriver d'une seconde à l'autre.

Ca ne rata pas. Les minutes passèrent, et, alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans le sommeil, Line glissa sur la droite et son visage vint se poser sur l'épaule de son capitaine. Le feu devint presque inexistant. Luffy se figea soudain, pétrifié, gobant tout rond ce qu'il lui restait dans la bouche. Usopp dut se retenir de ne pas s'esclaffer.

Le futur Seigneur des Pirates se trouva complètement décontenancé, indécis sur la conduite à tenir. Il jeta un regard apeuré à son ami puis tourna la tête pour contempler la jeune fille.

La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, plutôt malgré lui, fut qu'elle était vraiment jolie endormie. La seconde, beaucoup plus consciemment, fut qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne s'était jamais trouvé dans cette situation. Aucune fille ne s'était jamais endormie sur son épaule. Quelle drôle d'idée !... Devait-il la réveiller ? Peut-être qu'elle serait fâchée s'il la laissait comme ça... Mais alors qu'il cherchait un moyen de la réveiller gentiment, il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de le faire. C'était plus fort que lui. Elle était si près…. Cela lui procurait un sentiment étrange, agréable. Il n'avait pas envie que ça s'arrête… Son esprit bouillonnait et ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il n'arrivait pas à ce concentrer. En plus, Luffy n'avait pas l'habitude de rester sans bouger… Il pouvait essayer de dormir mais… Elle allait glisser de son épaule s'il bougeait dans son sommeil ! En proie à ce cruel dilemme, il tenta de réfléchir à l'attitude idéale à adopter pour que Line passe une nuit confortable, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire se tortiller maladroitement sous les yeux ébahis d'Usopp, qu'il avait bien sur complètement oublié.

Le sniper n'en revenait pas. Personne ne pouvait être aussi empoté!... Quand Luffy se mit à remuer et qu'il vit le visage de Line glisser imperceptiblement, il se sentit obligé d'intervenir.

- Pssss ! Fit-il doucement pour attirer l'attention de Luffy.

Le jeune capitaine leva des yeux perdus vers son camarade.

- T'es vraiment nul vieux ! Dit l'autre.

Il cligna des yeux dans un air d'incompréhension totale qui acheva de sidérer le sniper.

Remerciant le ciel qu'il n'y ait pas de témoin pour assister à ça, Usopp entreprit de montrer à Luffy comment faire pour installer Line confortablement. Il ne tarda pas à improviser un spectacle de mime des plus étranges. Il leva très doucement le bras gauche en le gardant le plus en arrière possible en faisant signe à Luffy de l'imiter.

- T'es sûr ? Murmura Luffy, dubitatif.

Son ami hocha la tête et Luffy fit donc passer précautionneusement son bras derrière la jeune fille. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se satisfaire de ne pas l'avoir réveillée, elle se mit à glisser doucement contre lui et de son épaule, le visage de Line vint se nicher contre sa poitrine. Luffy retint son souffle quand elle remua un peu. Mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

Satisfait de son intervention, Usopp adressa un sourire entendu (de lui seul malheureusement) à Luffy et s'allongea sur le sol pour dormir lui aussi.

Luffy hésita puis reposa son bras sur l'épaule de Line. Elle avait l'air bien installée, il n'avait plus peur de la réveiller s'il s'endormait. Sauf qu'il avait tout sauf envie de dormir maintenant… Qu'elle pose seulement sa joue sur son épaule était déjà troublant mais là… Il la tenait dans ses bras ! Il se rappela leur conversation dans le parc et l'envie qu'il avait eu de passer ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux. Il aurait pu le faire à présent, il en mourait d'envie… C'était si étrange… Si attirant… Mais il n'oserait jamais. Luffy s'imagina en train de demander la permission de toucher ses cheveux à Line, et il se sentit immédiatement terriblement gêné. Brusquement, il revint à la réalité et posa les yeux sur elle, la regardant sous un jour nouveau. Il venait de réaliser quelque chose…

- Hé Usopp ? … Usopp ! Hé !

- Mmmm …

Le tireur d'élite de retourna mais ne daigna pas ouvrir les yeux.

- Héééé Usopp !!! Continua d'insister Luffy à voix basse.

- Dors Luffy !!

- Mais…

- Dors j'te dis !!!

- Bon… d'accord…

Il se tut mais ne tenta pas de dormir pour autant. A ce stade, il s'en savait incapable. Il s'était senti soudain si confus qu'il avait pensé qu'en parlant de tout et de rien avec Usopp cela passerait peut-être, même s'il savait au fond qu'il n'en serait rien. Tout ce qu'il réussirait sûrement à faire cette nuit, ce serait la regarder. Et ce n'était pas si mal en fait...

Les flammes se firent encore plus basses, le feu était tout près de s'éteindre pour de bon. Alors que la dernière flamme se reflétait sur la joue de Line endormie dans ses bras, Luffy laissa échapper un murmure, juste pour lui-même :

- Mince alors, je crois bien que je suis...

Il faillit sursauter en entendant Usopp se retourner de nouveau en grognant.

Craignant de réveiller Line, Luffy se tut et tâcha de ne plus faire de bruit. Il garderait pour lui ce qu'il venait de découvrir…


	30. Chapter 30

_Bonsoir!!!_

_Me revoilà après loooongtemps.... Je suis vraiment désolée! Mais au moins, sachez que j'ai écris 2 chapitres! Ce qui veut dire que le prochain chapitre sera bel et bien posté le week-end prochain! Non je ne blague pas! Il n'y aura pas un mois de passé avant que je réapparaisse cette fois!!_

_bon ok j'arrête de me la péter et j'avoue tout : en fait, j'ai écrit ce chapitre avec une idée précise de ce que je voulais, et je me suis rapidement aperçue que ça serait beaucoup trop long... Aussi, j'ai coupé en deux, et il faudra voir les chapitres 30 et 31 comme un tout._

_Merci infiniment pour vos reviews qui me donnent toujours un courage énorme! _

_Je voudrais dire aussi à tous ceux qui ont l'habitude de me voir reviewer dans leur fic que pour une raison étrange, je ne recois plus aucun mail de , aussi je ne suis plus au courant quand un chapitre sort... C'est vraiment tres chiant... en tout cas je fais tout pour me rattrapper mais rien à faire je me retrouve avec des chap de retard... Désolée! Je suis toujours là, je suis à la bourre c'est tout!!_

_Bon et bien, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira, même si personnellement je préfère la seconde partie (dans laquelle j'ai glissé un clin d'oeil pour qui se reconnaîtra^^ à voir la semaine prochaine ;-) ) Mais bon vous allez me dire que je ne suis jamais contente de ce que je fais et vous aurez raison!!_

_Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture!! Et là je peux enfin le dire, à la semaine prochaine!!_

_biiiiiiiiz_

**30. Déception…**

Il allait devenir fou à force d'attendre. Line était partie depuis des heures. Il avait d'abord essayé de la suivre mais quand il les avait vus pénétrer dans une espèce de grotte, il avait renoncé. Il n'arriverait jamais à les suivre là dedans sans se faire repérer. Heureusement, le reste de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille était resté au port. Edouard décida donc de se poster non loin du bateau et de guetter le retour des autres. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Au bout d'un moment, il avait même appris pourquoi l'équipage s'était ainsi séparé.

En fait, ça avait été plutôt facile : le grand blond avait passé une heure sur le pont à hurler à la mort après le départ des autres. Apparemment, il s'indignait du fait que Line, ainsi qu'une certaine Nami, soient parties explorer une dangereuse grotte sous la seule protection de deux imbéciles. En ce qui concernait Line, Edouard partageait complètement son opinion.

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'écouter geindre avait été instructif : le groupe était parti à la recherche du père du garçon qui les accompagnait. Le jeune homme ne savait pas si cette information lui serait utile, mais enfin, c'était mieux que rien.

Sa patience était mise à rude épreuve, mais il était déterminé.

L'image du singe élastique prenant dans ses bras Line pour la ramener à bord de ce stupide bateau le hantait littéralement. Non, il n'était pas près de se calmer. Certainement pas.

---

Line s'éveilla mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux, s'attendant à être éblouie par la lumière du soleil s'engouffrant à travers les hublots dans la cabine. Après un petit instant, elle se souvint qu'elle n'était pas au chaud dans son lit mais au fond d'une grotte sombre et froide. Et pourtant, elle avait chaud et se sentait merveilleusement bien. Etrange, mais raison de plus pour ne pas ouvrir les yeux… Pourtant, curieuse, elle les entrouvrit.

Elle se trouvait bien dans la grotte. Le feu était éteint, sûrement depuis longtemps. Et il semblait bien qu'il faisait froid, à voir Usopp recroquevillé sur lui-même. Le tireur d'élite dormait toujours.

Line s'aperçut soudain que si elle-même ne souffrait pas du froid, c'était parce que, à sa grande surprise, elle se trouvait dans les bras de Luffy et qu'elle profitait de sa chaleur. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle supposa qu'elle avait du s'endormir sur son épaule… Il avait peut-être voulu la préserver du froid ? Ou bien le pauvre n'avait pas osé la réveiller pour la faire dégager ! Line préféra opter pour la première option, plus rassurante.

Elle bougea légèrement la tête et réussir à voir son visage : il dormait lui aussi, la tête rejetée en arrière. Elle se demanda quelle heure il était. Peut-être qu'elle devait le réveiller ? Elle réfléchit puis décida que non, elle n'en avait vraiment pas envie.

Se blottissant contre lui, elle referma les yeux.

---

Elle n'arrêtait pas de tomber. Le rêve ne cessait de recommencer, encore et encore. Elle tombait et il la rattrapait à la dernière seconde. A chaque fois, elle se retrouvait dans ses bras, tétanisée. Ensuite, elle le remerciait à moitié et… retombait. A chaque fois, elle essayait de dire autre chose, mais les mots ne sortaient pas de sa bouche. Qu'est-ce qui était le plus frustrant ? Ne pas arriver à parler ou bien, ne pas savoir elle-même ce qu'elle essayait tant de dire ? Ca ne sortait pas. Comme si ses pensées étaient bloquées. Elle espérait que ce n'était rien de… trop personnel.

Ca y est c'était le moment : elle allait essayer de le dire. Mais quoi ? Elle ne savait pas. C'était énervant ! Mais elle allait essayer.

- Zorro je….

- Nami !

- Zorro…

- Nami !!

C'était la première fois qu'il parlait lui aussi. Un changement ? Peut être qu'elle allait y arriver cette fois…

- Zorro ! Je...

- NAMI TU TE REVEILLES ?!!

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa en sursaut.

- Hein hein quoi ?!!

Zorro se tenait devant elle, avec Liam. C'était le matin.

- Ca y est t'es réveillée ? Demanda sèchement le bretteur, délicat à souhait.

Nami explosa :

- Ca va pas de me réveiller comme ça crétin ?!!

Elle attrapa son sac à sa droite et lui balança à la figure.

---

Luffy avait fini par s'endormir, vaincu par la fatigue. Il avait déployé des efforts épuisants pour ne pas réveiller Line. Pourtant, il la réveilla bel et bien quand il fit un bond en la trouvant dans ses bras le matin, pourtant exactement là où elle se trouvait la veille.

Elle gémit et se redressa lentement en se frottant les yeux.

- Bonjour… Fit-elle doucement en se tournant vers lui.

- B..Bonjour… heu… désolé…

- Mmm… pourquoi ?

Luffy balbutia tant bien que mal :

- Ben… heu… Tu t'es endormie et alors… heu… j'voulais pas te réveiller… et donc heu…

- Non c'est moi ! Essaya-t-elle de le rassurer. Je suis désolée de m'être endormie comme ça sur toi. Tu as du passer une mauvaise nuit à cause de moi !

- Heu…non ça va t'inquiète pas…

En vérité, il n'aurait échangé la nuit qu'il venait de passer pour rien au monde.

Le sommeil, ça ne sert à rien d'abord. Tout le monde le sait…

Il essaya de faire bonne figure, histoire de cacher son trouble, se sentant un peu honteux.

- Et donc heu… t'as bien dormi toi ?

Elle sourit et acquiesça :

- Génial ! C'est grâce à toi, merci beaucoup. Tu m'as tenu chaud.

- Ah... De rien !

Elle ralluma le feu d'un regard et saisit son sac pour en sortir une brosse.

Pendant qu'Usopp émergeait doucement en grognant, elle entreprit de démêler un peu ses cheveux. Luffy n'arrivait pas à la quitter des yeux. Il essaya de faire un effort pour se secouer et farfouilla dans son propre sac pour en tirer quelque chose à manger. Mais son regard revenait sans cesse à l'épaisse chevelure de la jeune fille. Il eut envie de tendre la main pour toucher une mèche… Puis il eut envie de se coller une baffe tout seul. Ca devenait une obsession ou quoi ?!

- Bon on y va ? Demanda Line au bout de quelques minutes.

- Ouais ouais… Fit Usopp en se levant.

- C'est partiiii !! S'écria Luffy en filant devant.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes puis débouchèrent dans une salle immense, coupée en deux par un gigantesque précipice. Au bord du trou se trouvait un grand piquet planté dans le sol, auquel étaient attachées deux cordes parallèles.

- C'est un pont de singe. Déclara Usopp. Ca va jusque de l'autre côté on dirait.

- Ca ne m'a pas l'air très solide… Commenta Line, peu enthousiaste.

- Oui et en plus on voit à peine le bout… Et puis ça monte ! Oh là là…

- Allez on y va ça va être marrant ! Lança Luffy en se précipitant vers les cordes.

- Attends ça n'a pas l'air très solide !

- Mais siiii…

- Luffy attends ! Cria Line.

- Mais pourquoi ?... Bouda le jeune homme, impatient.

A la grande surprise de ses camarades, Line se précipita au bord du précipice.

- Je vais passer devant. Dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

Usopp en tomba littéralement à la renverse.

- Mais t'es folle ! Laisse le passer le premier !! Et si tu tombes ?!

- Justement !! Répliqua la jeune fille en serrant les poings. Je passe devant lui, comme ça si je tombe il me rattrape !

- Super le plan…

- T'as mieux peut-être ?!!

- Ouais parfaitement. Vous y allez, et moi je vous attends ici. Voilà. Mon plan est parfait.

- Fais ce que tu veux trouillard mais moi j'y vais. De toute façon je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'en fais, je n'ai aucune chance de tomber.

- Bah ouais elle est vachement douée! Souple et tout ! Renchérit Luffy.

- Tssss on se demande bien comment tu sais ça toi ! Persifla le sniper, vexé.

- Hein quoi ?...

- Laisse tomber Luffy ! Lâcha Line, piquée. S'il veut il n'a qu'à rester là avec sa trouille ! T'auras qu'à aller voir s'il reste quelques blattes en vie pour te faire la conversation !

- Je suis pas un trouillard ! Je suis le grand capitaine Usopp ! Je…

Mais la jeune fille ne l'écoutait pas. Elle fit quelques pas et, saisissant la corde du haut des deux mains pour se tenir, posa le pied sur celle du bas pour entamer la traversée du précipice.

Luffy ne tarda pas à la suivre.

Usopp dépité, resta immobile. Au bout de quelques instants, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : il n'avait aucune envie de les attendre tout seul. Il se décida donc à traverser lui aussi.

- J'en ai vraiment ma claque de cette grotte moi ! Gémit-il en traînant les pieds.

---

- Bon tu te dépêches Liam ? Je commence à en avoir assez de cette grotte moi. Plus vite on retrouvera ton père, plus vite on se cassera d'ici…

- Mais… Zorro..

- Quoi ?

- Je crois que j'ai entendu un bruit bizarre…

- Où ça ? Demanda Nami.

- Derrière nous…

- Ah bon ? Mais c'était quel genre de bruit ? Une bestiole ?

- T'inquiète pas Nami, t'es en..

- Franchement Zorro, si t'arrête pas ça je vais finir par…

Un énorme écho retentit soudain dans le tunnel, interrompant les menaces de la jeune fille.

- AAAAAAAHHH !!!!

- La vache c'était quoi ça ?

- Oui c'était ça le bruit que j'entendais ! S'écria Liam.

- C'était quoi ?

- Un hurlement… Ca vient de derrière nous ! Lâcha Nami.

- Ah ben c'est peut-être les autres. Déclara Zorro, très calme.

- Et tu dis ça comme ça ?! C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?! Répondit la navigatrice, sidérée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'était un HURLEMENT ! Si c'est eux ils sont en danger il faut y retourner espèce d'andouille !!

- Ah ouais c'est pas faux ça…

- J'le crois pas…

---

- AAAAAAAHHH !!!!

Line était parvenue de l'autre côté et reprenait tranquillement son souffle. Le hurlement à glacer le sang d'Usopp la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna vivement et, pétrifiée, constata que le piquet supposé retenir les cordes n'était plus là.

Elle n'avait pas le temps d'y prêter attention, mais il se trouvait en fait au dessus d'elle, dans les mains de Luffy en train de terminer un vol plané. Le capitaine s'y était accroché pour se projeter en l'air et abréger la traversée. Seulement, il avait mal jaugé son effort et avait arraché le piquet dans la foulée...

Elle se précipita en avant et vit avec désespoir Usopp en pleine chute libre…

- Usopp !! Hurla-t-elle en tendant les bras devant elle.

Elle sentit le pouvoir affluer en elle avec l'adrénaline et se concentra de toutes ses forces sur le jeune homme. Soudain, le corps du sniper eut un violent soubresaut et cessa de bouger.

Elle avait réussi à l'empêcher de tomber.

A cet instant, Luffy atterrit bruyamment derrière elle et de surprise, elle failli en lâcher leur camarade.

Elle réussit à le retenir, mais le pauvre Usopp, ballotté dans tous les sens, en récolta un bon mal de mer. Penaude, elle l'entendit gémir de là où elle se trouvait.

Le capitaine se précipita près d'elle.

- Merde ! J'avais pas prévu d'embarquer le piquet !! Usopp ça va ?! Cria-il à son ami. Désolé vieux !!

L'intéressé, toujours en lévitation et sur le point de vomir, s'abstint de répondre.

- Luffy… il faudrait que tu m'aides… Fit Line d'une voix crispée.

La jeune fille s'en voulut une fois de plus de ne pas passer assez de temps à s'entraîner à utiliser ses pouvoirs. Elle sentait bien qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps comme ça : maintenir le corps d'Usopp en l'air lui demandait un effort physique et mental épouvantable.

- Ca va pas Line ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Un filet de sueur glacée coula dans son dos. Elle s'empressa de répondre :

- Je ne peux pas le ramener ! Il faut que tu l'attrapes !

- Ah.. d'accord !! Fit-il en hochant la tête.

Il recula de quelques pas, prit son élan et allongea le bras à toute vitesse en direction de son ami. Quand Line put enfin relâcher sa concentration, elle fut bien obligée de se poser des questions, perplexe, sur les raisons qui avaient conduit Luffy à ne pas choisir le bras ou la taille d'Usopp pour l'attraper.

En effet, le spectacle du jeune garçon projeté en l'air à toute vitesse, seulement tenu par une cheville, n'était pas vraiment beau à voir...

---

Usopp terminait son vol plané quand Zorro surgit du tunnel. Le bretteur fut projeté en arrière quand le tireur entra en collision avec son visage.

Luffy montrait une fois de plus que, pour une raison étrange, il s'avérait passablement mauvais en matière d'atterrissage.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ?!! Rugit le bretteur. Il grogna et entreprit de se dégager de dessous son camarade au bord de l'évanouissement.

- C'est vous ? Tout va bien ? Cria Nami en déboulant à son tour sur les lieux, suivie de près par Liam.

- Ah vous êtes là ! Cool ! S'écria Luffy en les voyant.

- Ca va mais on a eu chaud… Répondit doucement Line à la question de Nami.

La jeune femme, tombée à genoux après l'effort qu'elle venait de fournir, ne s'était toujours pas relevée.

---

- Meeerde !!! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui ?!

Edouard n'en croyait pas ses yeux : l'homme dont le petit voilier venait de prendre place à côté du navire des pirates n'était autre que Marco ! Et bien évidemment, cet empêcheur de tourner en rond avait foncé droit vers le bateau. Quelle tuile ! Pas de doute : il avait du apprendre qu'Edouard avait suivi Line et il était venu le lui dire…

Il se força à se calmer et à essayer de réfléchir. Pas évident. Cet enfoiré allait bousiller la seule partie du plan qu'Edouard avait réussi à bien élaborer, et non sans mal en plus.

Il voyait pourtant déjà la scène dans sa tête : Luffy perdait ses pouvoirs et se couvrait de ridicule. Edouard débarquait ensuite l'air de rien. Il racontait à Line qu'il était monté à bord d'un navire au hasard, « juste pour l'aventure » (Il avait répété cette partie et était plutôt content de l'air classe et décontracté qu'il avait prévu de prendre à ce moment-là). Il lui proposait ensuite de l'emmener avec lui pour la libérer de la compagnie cet être désespérément ennuyeux et débile affublé d'un stupide chapeau de paille. Elle acceptait et… C'était merveilleux… Tout simplement parfait….

Mais cette saleté de serveur allait tout faire rater !! Edouard s'arracha les cheveux en maudissant le monde entier. Puis il respira un bon coup.

Tant pis, il n'allait pas laisser tomber pour autant. Il allait se concentrer sur la première phase : piéger son rival. Il s'occuperait du reste plus tard.

---

- Je suis vraiment désolée Luffy… Je ne devrais pas tarder à récupérer… C'est toujours comme ça quand je force trop…

- Nan c'est rien, t'inquiète pas… Répondit-il distraitement.

Après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, Usopp s'était longuement insurgé contre Luffy et Line. L'un pour sa maladresse qui avait bien fallu lui coûter la vie, l'autre pour avoir osé le traiter de trouillard alors qu'en fait il aurait eu bien raison de ne pas mettre un pied sur cette foutue corde. Le premier avait trouvé tout ça très drôle en fin de compte et ne manifesta plus le moindre remord, mais la seconde s'excusa l'air piteux, ne prenant pas la peine de faire remarquer au jeune homme que sans elle, il n'aurait plus été là pour râler…

Le sniper déclara ensuite qu'il ne ferait pas un pas de plus. Il était hors de question qu'il continue l'exploration d'un lieu aussi dangereux.

Son attitude aurait pu retarder le groupe si Zorro, dont la patience semblait avoir des limites assez étroites, n'avait pas résolu le problème à sa manière.

Ils progressaient tous à présent en tâchant d'ignorer autant que possible les hurlements de leur camarade, vigoureusement traîné par un pied par le bretteur.

Quand Line avait annoncé, l'air contrit, qu'utiliser ses pouvoirs encore une fois dans l'urgence l'avait vidée de son énergie, et qu'elle ne sentait pas capable de marcher, Luffy s'était bien sûr précipité pour l'aider. Il était secrètement ravi d'avoir une excuse pour s'occuper d'elle. En effet, il s'était aperçu (Le moins qu'on puisse dire était que cette expédition s'avérait riche en révélations pour lui) qu'il était pratiquement incapable de détacher les yeux d'elle. Et il craignait (autre nouveauté) que les autres finissent par s'en apercevoir et lui fassent remarquer… Et cela l'embêtait, car il n'avait pas envie que Line sache ça. Enfin pas tout de suite. Enfin non… Heu… Enfin….

Le fait était que Luffy n'avait pas l'ombre d'une idée de ce qu'il voulait qu'elle sache, qu'elle ne sache pas, de comment lui dire quoi… Et tenter d'y réfléchir le plongeait malheureusement dans un abîme de confusion sans nom. Il préférait donc éviter d'y penser autant que possible. Se torturer l'esprit ainsi, ce n'était pas son fort.

Mais le capitaine n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de la regarder, et encore moins à s'en lasser. Il ne cessait de remarquer de nouveaux détails au sujet de la jeune sorcière. Ses longs cheveux glissaient souvent sur les yeux, et elle les repoussait régulièrement avec cette petite moue boudeuse qu'elle prenait si souvent. Ses yeux si clairs, presque transparents, brillaient d'une lueur étrange quand elle utilisait ses pouvoirs. Il y avait de la grâce dans chacun de ses gestes… Sa peau était claire, plutôt pale même, mais sa bouche était d'un rouge rosé doux qui rappelait à Luffy la glace à la framboise.

Line se tourna vers lui pour s'excuser de nouveau. Elle était vraiment gênée. N'y aurait-il pas un jour où Luffy ne serait pas obligé de l'aider à marcher ou de la porter carrément ?! Elle ne supportait pas l'idée d'être un tel boulet ! Elle était obligée de s'accrocher bêtement à son épaule pour pouvoir avancer, sans compter qu'il était obligé de la tenir en plus par la taille…

Non pas que ce soit désagréable, bien au contraire, mais ça n'en était pas moins gênant…

Il la regarda et l'écouta répéter encore :

- Vraiment Luffy je suis désolée… Tu sais j'ai l'intention de m'entraîner pour mieux maîtriser mes pouvoirs. Je suis sûre que je pourrais améliorer ma résistance, et puis…

Luffy acquiesça poliment mais il n'entendait pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle disait. L'idée qu'elle pourrait lui poser une question lui traversa vaguement l'esprit, mais il l'a repoussa très vite, déconnecté. Il était bien trop absorbé par la question qui occupait son esprit : ses lèvres avaient-elles vraiment le goût de la glace à la framboise ? Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de savoir. Ah oui, il y en a bien un…

- Luffy tu m'écoutes ?

Il réalisa qu'elle s'était arrêtée de marcher et le retenait. Il s'entendit marmonner :

- Hein quoi ?

Elle avait l'air très sérieux et le fixait de ses grands yeux clairs.

- Tu sais Luffy…

Nouvelle déconnection. Le son de sa voix lui parvenait à peine.

Peut-être qu'en fait elles avaient un goût de fraise ? Et peut-être que s'il s'approchait un peu, juste un peu, il en sentirait le parfum…

- Tu vois, il me reste des choses à apprendre sur la vie de pirate et puis…

Non décidément y goûter serait le seul moyen…

- Alors qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Fit-elle soudain en lui lâchant l'épaule.

Merde. Une question.

- T'en penses rien ?

- Heu…si… ben oui… bien sûr…

- Alors t'es d'accord ? Marché conclu ?

- Heu….

Elle avait l'air aux anges. Comment dire non maintenant ?

- Oui, oui… Je suis d'accord. Finit-il par répondre, feignant l'enthousiasme.

- C'est super ! Et puis tu verras tu seras très bien ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je….

- RAAA QUELLE HORREUR !!!

Le hurlement strident de Nami qui menait la marche plusieurs mètres devant les autres résonna dans le tunnel et fit sursauter tout le reste du groupe. Zorro lâcha Usopp et se précipita, suivi de Line et Liam.

Luffy les suivit en se disant qu'il aurait quand même bien aimé savoir à quoi il venait de dire oui avec tant d'enthousiasme. Line avait parlé de « marché », et elle avait dit qu'il « serait très bien ». Mais…. « très bien » à quoi ?... Au moins Line avait eu l'air contente, pensa-t-il, non sans un soupçon d'inquiétude, c'était déjà ça…

- J'en ai marre de cette saloperie de grotte !!! Vociféra Nami en gigotant dans tous les sens.

- Ah ben je suis pas tout seul alors ! Souligna Usopp l'air mauvais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Luffy.

- Vous ne voyez pas ?... Fit Line avec une moue dégoûtée.

Nami cessa de remuer et tout le monde put voir quel était son problème.

Une énorme de couche de glue venait de lui couler dessus du plafond. Encore une fois.

Elle en avait les cheveux recouverts et son tee-shirt était manifestement définitivement fichu.

- Et ben dis donc, t'as pas de bol, t'attire les trucs dégueu ! S'écria Luffy, hilare.

La navigatrice ne goûtait pas le caractère comique de sa situation et lui décocha un regard noir tellement empli de haine que le capitaine recula instinctivement d'un pas.

- De tout façon, Répondit-elle méchamment, vous y allez tous y avoir droit, y en a partout maintenant! Sur le sol, les murs… Partout ! Et regardez moi cette pente !

En effet, le tunnel qui s'ouvrait devant eux ressemblait plus à un grand toboggan qu'à autre chose. Elle baissa les yeux et s'aperçut que Liam la fixait les yeux grands ouverts. Elle se souvint que jusqu'à présent elle avait fait de son mieux pour lui cacher l'existence de cette glue étrange pour ne pas l'effrayer. Elle essaya de le rassurer maladroitement :

- Ne t'en fais pas Liam, ce n'est pas grave… Dit-elle en se penchant vers lui.

Mais à sa grande surprise, le petit garçon n'était nullement effrayé. Au contraire, il tendit la main et s'empara d'une bonne poignée de liquide collant dans les cheveux de Nami.

Puis il sauta sur place :

- Ouais ! De la glue !! C'est génial !! Papa !!

Et avant que quiconque ne puisse l'arrêter, il s'élança dans le tunnel englué, glissant sur les fesses sur la glue à demi sèche.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?! Demanda Nami.

- Sais pas… P'têt qu'il a pété un boulon.

- Vraiment ça c'est une remarque intelligente Zorro…

- Ben comment tu veux qu'on sache aussi ?!

- ALORS CA C'EST TROOOOP BIEN !!! Hurla Luffy.

- Luffy non….

Mais le capitaine s'était déjà jeté dans le tunnel et glissait à toute vitesse.

- Bon on y va ?

­- Je suis déjà couverte de cette saloperie j'ai pas envie de me rouler dedans en plus !

- Ca sera pas pire… Pouffa Usopp.

- La ferme ! Hé Zorro !

Le bretteur partit à son tour sans les attendre.

- Peut-être que je pourrais faire fondre la glue après en la chauffant un peu, pour que ça ne colle plus… Proposa Line.

- Usopp m'a dit ce que t'as fait aux blattes, hors de question que tu m'approches !

- Oh je voulais rendre service moi… Répondit la sorcière, vexée.

- Oui merci tu n'arrêtes pas de vouloir me rendre service depuis hier !

- Oui et d'après ce que j'ai entendu très récemment tu FAIS BIEN de me remercier !

- Quoi ?

- Joli sauvetage il parait… Ricana Line. Liam m'a raconté combien vous étiez mignons…

- Je vais tuer ce gosse.

Nami renifla dignement puis ajouta :

- Toi non plus t'as pas perdu ta nuit il paraît…

- Je vais tuer Usopp.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent une seconde et éclatèrent de rire.

- Mais où il est au fait ?

- Il a suivi les autres quand j'ai parlé des blattes…

---

Ce tunnel là était long, très long. Et la glissade rapide si on n'y prenait pas garde.

Et c'était bien sûr le cas de Luffy qui ne tarda pas à dépasser Liam qui glissait prudemment en position assise. Il l'évita de justesse et continua à glisser en prenant de plus en plus vitesse.

Bientôt, il aperçut une lumière et s'en rapprocha de plus en vite. Il eut à peine de le temps de percevoir un bruit d'eau qui coulait avant d'être projeté hors du tunnel qui se terminait dans une grande salle.

Luffy finit sa glissade les yeux fermés pour profiter de la vitesse. Soudain, son corps percuta quelque chose de mou. Quelque chose qui poussa un cri perçant. Etonné (non par le choc, c'était une histoire d'habitude, mais par le hurlement), Luffy rouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il venait de percuter dans le dos un homme qui poussait des cris stridents. Luffy s'aperçut soudain qu'ils étaient entourés d'eau. On aurait dit un mini canal naturel creusé dans le sol et qui s'étendait le long des murs. Et le pauvre bougre était tout près de se retrouver à l'eau.

- Aaaaah !! Je ne peux pas nager !! Je vais mourir !! Hurlait-il.

Luffy se dépêcha de se lever et allongea le bras en urgence pour attraper l'homme avant qu'il ne touche l'eau.

Il le tira en arrière et l'homme, probablement âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, s'assit par terre, éberlué.

- Oh là là… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je suis tombé… J'aurais pu mourir ! Heureusement que vous étiez là ! Vous m'avez vu tomber quand vous êtes arrivé ? Vous êtes passé par le tunnel ? Quelle chute ! Oh la la…

Luffy jugea qu'il n'était pas forcément utile de préciser qu'il était responsable de la dite chute. Il se contenta d'acquiescer poliment.

Liam surgit du tunnel à cet instant.

Il s'empressa de se lever après sa glissade et se précipita vers eux en criant :

- Papa !!

Et il se jeta dans les bras de l'homme.

---

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Liam ?! Je t'avais dit de m'attendre à la maison !!

- Mais papa, tu n'es pas revenu quand tu avais dit…

- J'ai eu beaucoup de travail voilà tout !

- Alors je suis venu te chercher et j'ai demandé à des pirates de venir avec moi…

- DES PIRATES ??!! Où ça ?!

- Ben là… tu vois ?

Le petit garçon lui désigna Luffy et les autres. Les filles venaient à peine d'arriver à leur tour.

- Oh vous êtes des pirates…

Nami s'attendit à ce que l'homme se mette hurler qu'il voulait qu'ils s'éloignent de son fils tout de suite mais au contraire, un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- Des pirates ? J'adore les pirates !!

- C'est pas très prudent comme attitude ça… Observa Zorro.

- Vous avez amené mon fils jusqu'ici ? Et en plus vous m'avez sauvé la vie !!

- Ah bon on a fait ça ? Fit Usopp, étonné.

- Mais oui ! Je suis subitement tombé à l'eau, comme ça, sans raison, et votre ami m'a sauvé !! Il désigna Luffy qui leur fit grâce de son plus beau sourire. Nami le considéra pourtant d'un air suspicieux. Une chute subite hein ? Sans raison ?... Mais bien sûr…

- C'est le capitaine papa !

- Ah bon ? Tu es bien jeune pour être capitaine ! Bravo ! Au fait, je m'appelle Paul.

Nami ne voulait pas se laisser distraire.

- Liam nous a dit que vous pourriez être en danger alors…

- Moi ? Mais quelle drôle d'idée ! Je fais tout le temps de genre de chose… Nous changeons régulièrement d'île juste pour cette raison ! Remarquez aujourd'hui, sans votre capitaine…

Il jeta un regard plein de gratitude à Luffy qui se curait le nez innocemment.

- C'est quand même une grotte dangereuse ! Tous ces pièges, cette glue bizarre partout…

Nami sentit venir une nausée rien qu'à penser à ses pauvres mèches de cheveux encore collées entre elles. Elle allait passer trois jours dans la salle de bain en rentrant…

- Nan la glue c'est rien ! C'est papa ! S'écria Liam.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?!

- C'est le pouvoir du fruit du démon que j'ai mangé, le fruit de la colle. Expliqua Paul. C'est très pratique. J'ai pu neutraliser les pièges, me déplacer en restant collé au plafond…

Les pirates en restèrent bouche bée.

- En fait vous ne risquiez rien du tout alors… Commenta Zorro, blasé.

- On est venus pour rien ! Fit Usopp.

- Ben nan c'était cool !!

- La ferme Luffy !! Ordonna Nami. Alors c'est pour ça que tu étais si content de voir cette salet… heu… cette glue Liam ?!

- Ben oui !

La navigatrice sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez doucement mais sûrement.

- T'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt ?!

- C'est toi qui ne voulais pas lui parler de la colle…

- On t'a rien demandé Zorro !

- Enfin… On est content que vous alliez bien quand même hein... Précisa doucement Line.

Nami parcourut des yeux la pièce. Elle était bien différente du reste de la grotte : surtout parce qu'elle était meublée. En effet, on y trouvait une petite table en bois et des chaises, plusieurs paillasses et vieilles couvertures étaient dispersées aux quatre coins de la salle, et autour de la table étaient disposés quelques coffres grands ouverts. Il y avait aussi de vieilles bouteilles poussiéreuses, et toutes sortes de restes de vaisselle éparpillés un peu partout. Nami s'intéressa bien sûr particulièrement aux coffres, mais elle eut tôt fait de s'apercevoir qu'ils ne contenaient que de vieux livres. La vieille table était d'ailleurs couverte de carnets et de feuilles de papier.

Il y avait quelque chose d'évident dans cette pièce. Quelque chose de criant. Quelque chose qui frappa immédiatement la navigatrice, lui laissant un goût amer dans la bouche : Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de trésor. Pas une pièce. Pas un bijou. Rien de brillant. Que dalle. Niet.


	31. Chapter 31

_Bonjouuuuuur !!_

_Ah je n'y crois pas, c'est le week end, une semaine de passée, et j'ai un chapitre à poster!!! Ouiiii !!! Bon, c'est une joie éphémère, je suis déjà à la bourre sur le prochain.... snif..._

_C'est un chapitre assez important. J'ai un peu peur de le poster, car j'aborde un point dont je me resservirai par la suite, et si ça bloque je serai bien embêtée lol  
D'autre part, vous allez le comprendre en lisant, le chapitre 32 va être compliqué à écrire, à mettre en scène. Il faudra que je veille à ne pas foirer tout ça._

En tout cas, je suis bien contente de poster mon chapitre 31. Waa 31! Je suis contente d'être arrivée jusque là, et encore plus heureuse de voir que vous continuez à me lire!

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture! 

_PS : il y a un pitit clin d'oeil pour toi Elisha!_

**31. Le journal du capitaine**

- Hum… Liam, au sujet du trésor dont tu nous as parlé…

Le jeune garçon perçut une lueur de haine dans le regard de la navigatrice et fila se cacher derrière son père.

- Oh Liam vous a parlé de mes recherches ? S'exclama Paul, apparemment ravi.

- Vos recherches ? Demanda la voix grinçante de Nami.

- Oui ! Sur les secrets de la piraterie !

- Des recherches sur les pirates ? En quoi ça consiste ça ? Fit Usopp, intéressé.

- Des pirates hors du commun ont sillonné ces mers ! Il est de mon devoir de découvrir leur…

- Leurs trésors ? Continua Nami, pleine d'espoir.

- Non, leur histoire ! Que sont-ils devenus ? Qu'ont-ils découvert ? Tous les pirates m'intéressent !

- Leur histoire ? Ce n'est pas un trésor que vous êtes venu chercher ici alors ? Demanda la navigatrice d'une voix éteinte.

- Si bien sûr! Un trésor HISTORIQUE !! Si vous saviez ce que j'ai trouvé…

- Mais ça ne sert à rien ça !! Qui ça intéresse de savoir ce que deviennent les pirates à la retraite ?! Rugit soudain la navigatrice.

- Mais mademoiselle…

- Moi c'est MA retraite qui m'intéresse !! Etes que tout le monde s'en fout de MA retraite ?! Hein ?! Mais qu'est-ce que je suis venue foutre dans cette grotte pourrie pleine de glue dégueu pour que dalle ?! J'EN AI MARRE !!!! Raaaaa !!!

Les autres s'éloignèrent d'elle instinctivement, faisant signe à Liam et Paul de faire de même.

Ce dernier suivit le conseil, l'incompréhension se lisant pourtant sur son visage.

Nami aurait pu tenter de s'arracher les cheveux, mais ils étaient toujours recouverts de colle. Aussi, elle continua de vociférer à pleins poumons. Paul couvrit les oreilles de son fils quand elle entreprit d'exprimer à haute voix ce qu'elle pensait de ce-sale-gamin-egoïste-ingrat-qui-lui-avait-honteusement-menti-et-qui-irait-surement-en-enfer-et-ce-serait-bien-fait.

Les autres adressèrent quelques signes d'excuses au père mais tous durent se résoudre à attendre qu'elle termine d'elle-même (personne n'aurait osé l'approcher), ce qu'elle fit quelques instants plus tard, filant ronger son frein dans un coin.

---

Usopp tâcha de manifester un intérêt poli envers les recherches de Paul.

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que vous cherchiez ici ? Vous avez dit que c'était exceptionnel non ?

­- Oui ! Absolument ! Figurez vous que cette grotte à servi de cachette il y a une grosse vingtaine d'années à des pirates très spéciaux ! Ils sont restés ici quelques semaines avant de partir en laissant tout derrière eux.

Il te tut, attendant de voir si cette introduction captivait son public.

Luffy se curait le nez.

Nami boudait.

Zorro s'était endormi.

Seuls Line et Usopp faisaient encore bonne figure. Il reprit donc pour eux :

- Voulez-vous savoir de quels pirates il s'agissait ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin, très satisfait de son petit suspense.

- Vas-y accouche ! Grogna Zorro, finalement moins endormi qu'il en avait l'air.

- Heu oui… Fit l'homme, désarçonné. Et bien, il s'agissait de membres de l'équipage de Gold Roger !!

- Ah ouais ? S'écria soudain Luffy, beaucoup plus intéressé.

- Oui ! J'avais entendu parler par des anciens de l'île que des fugitifs avaient un jour élu domicile dans cette grotte, c'est pour ça que je voulais l'explorer, mais si je m'attendais à ça ! Ils ont laissé des journaux de bord. Evidemment, avec l'humidité, il n'en reste pas grand-chose, mais d'après ce que j'ai lu, ils n'étaient pas très nombreux, quatre ou cinq, et ils n'étaient pas des membres « importants » si je puis dire de l'équipage.

- C'est bizarre, Observa Nami, sortie de sa torpeur, je croyais que les membres de l'équipage de Gold Roger avaient tous disparu dans la nature après son exécution et continué tranquillement leur vie…

- Oui oui… C'est sûrement ce qu'ils ont du faire, mais je suppose que ces hommes se sont cachés ici le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'ils allaient faire exactement. D'après ma lecture, ils se posaient beaucoup de questions… Leur capitaine ne leur avait pas confié tous ses secrets. Néanmoins…

- Quoi ? Le pressa Usopp. Ils ont laissé des indices sur le One Piece c'est ça ?!

- Vous le recherchez ?!

- Bien sûr ! Lança Luffy. Je vais devenir le prochain Seigneur des Pirates !

- Alors ça va vous intéresser ! Moi je n'y accorde qu'une valeur historique mais vous… Attendez !

Il se précipita vers la table et se mit à ouvrir et refermer les carnets étalés devant lui comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

- Je l'ai ! Déclara-t-il soudain fièrement en exhibant deux petites feuilles de papier jaunies.

Il n'y a pas grand-chose mais enfin….

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! Ca donne l'emplacement du One Piece sur la dernière île de Grand Line ?!! Demanda Usopp, plein d'espoir.

- Ne sois pas idiot ! Asséna Nami. Ca se saurait si c'était si facile de savoir où il était…

- Facile facile… C'est pas comme si on avait fait que rigoler depuis qu'on a quitté East Blue non plus… Râla le sniper.

- Regardez ça. Fit Paul en tendant les feuillets aux pirates.

Ce fut Nami qui s'en empara.

Le texte était devenu presque illisible à cause de l'humidité, mais il restait quelques paragraphes, correspondant sûrement à des dates différentes. Elle les lut à haute voix, ses camarades pendus à ses lèvres.

… _le capitaine est mort, je ne sais pas quoi faire maintenant. Henri pense qu'on devrait essayer de retourner chercher le trésor du capitaine. Mais Dave dit que ça ne servirait à rien. Je suis d'accord avec lui. On devrait plutôt se faire oublier. On n'est pas assez forts pour y aller seuls de toute façon, et on n'a pas de bateau…._

… _Dave me fatigue à se plaindre comme ça. On était que matelots, c'est normal que le capitaine ne nous ait pas toujours tout dit. Lui il n'arrive pas à avaler que ce soit à elle que le capitaine ait fait confiance… _

… _J'en ai marre, Henri continue à vouloir y retourner et Dave le soutient maintenant. Mais ça ne sert à rien. Même si on retourne sur les lieux, à supposer qu'on retrouve vraiment l'endroit, on ne pourra rien faire. Le capitaine a tout prévu. Le forgeron qui a coulé le granit marin est mort. Personne au monde ne pourra y arriver. Il se moquait bien du monde quand il a invité tous les crétins des mers à chercher. Ils seront bien embêtés s'ils trouvent. Moi aussi je commence à me dire qu'il aurait pas du lui faire confiance à elle…_

… _C'est terminé je lâche ces deux abrutis. J'ai pris ma décision. Etre coincé dans cette grotte m'aura ouvert les yeux. C'est de la folie d'y retourner. Et c'est inutile d'y retourner sans elle. _

_Il n'y a qu'elle qui est capable de se débarrasser du granit. Le capitaine n'aurait jamais du la laisser quitter l'équipage. Quand je pense qu'un jour on s'est réveillé et qu'elle était partie avec l'autre matelot je ne sais plus comment il s'appelle!... Putain. Sans le journal du capitaine, on ne saura jamais comment la retrouver. Evidemment, je ne sais pas où il est passé non plus. Personne ne le sait. Dave et Henri ont dit qu'ils allaient essayer de le retrouver. Mais ça aussi c'est inutile. Et s'ils la retrouvent… En fait je veux pas être là ce jour là. Elle m'a toujours fait peur cette nana. Terrifiante. Ouais elle est terrifiante. Tant pis. Je ne veux plus m'approcher de cette sorcière…._

- Et ben… Fit doucement Nami en posant les pages sur la table. C'est…troublant…

­- Ah bon ?

- Comment ça « Ah bon » ?! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire Luffy ? Tu as entendu non ?

- C'était trop long j'ai arrêté d'écouter… Comprenais rien.

- Espèce de crétin ! Sérieux des fois je me demande si tu veux vraiment le trouver le One Piece !

- Bien sûr que je veux le trouver !! S'énerva le capitaine.

- Alors pourquoi t'écoutes rien quand on trouve des informations dessus ?

- C'étaient pas des informations ça, c'est qu'un tas de vieilles feuilles pourries !

- Quel idiot…

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, Dit Usopp, l'accès au One Piece serait bloqué par du granit marin. Mais comment ça ? Une porte ? Un coffre ?

- Ce n'est pas clair... Mais si on se base sur ce qu'a écrit le pirate, ce ne serait pas possible d'y accéder.

- Attendez, Intervint Zorro. Ils disent qu'apparemment y a une fille quelque part qui pourrait.

- C'est ridicule. Personne ne peut agir sur du granit marin facilement. Pour en forger, il faut une technique très particulière… Et une fois que c'est fait, c'est foutu !

- Tu as raison Line, mais peut être que cette fille a un talent particulier, comme toi en fait.

- Je n'ai pas ce genre de pouvoir… Fit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules. Casser ou tordre du granit marin, la puissance qu'il faudrait…

- Bah de toute façon on verra quand on y sera ! Décréta Luffy. C'est pas la peine de s'en faire maintenant.

- ll n'a pas tort pour une fois. Renchérit Nami, étonnant les autres. C'est vrai, on verra sur place. Mais c'est vraiment une information intéressante. Ca veut dire que d'ici à se qu'on parvienne jusqu'au One Piece, il faut qu'on trouve le moyen de manipuler, ou détruire le granit marin. Enfin je ne sais pas trop, il y aura un truc à faire en tout cas, et ce ne sera pas facile…

- Si on se tirait ? Lâcha soudain Zorro.

Les autres acquiescèrent et Paul entreprit d'enlever la glue du tunnel glissant pour qu'ils puissent remonter. Son pouvoir le lui permettait et Nami se promit de lui demander de faire de même avec ses cheveux.

Line fut la dernière à sortir de la pièce. Pensive, elle fixa un moment les feuilles que Nami avait déposées sur la table. Le pirate avait qualifié de 'sorcière' la femme qui savait manipuler le granit marin. Des gens l'avaient déjà appelée ainsi elle aussi. Elle frémit en pensant à la puissance qu'il faudrait pour tordre un morceau de granit marin. C'était difficile à imaginer. Celle qui avait ce pouvoir méritait d'être appelée 'sorcière', et ce pirate devait avoir raison d'en avoir peur.

---

Ils mirent moins longtemps pour sortir de la grotte qu'ils en avaient mis pour y entrer. Cela était sûrement du au fait qu'ils étaient de plus en plus pressés de revoir la lumière du jour… L'après midi était avancé mais le soleil brillait toujours et tapait fort quand ils émergèrent enfin du dernier tunnel. Ils étaient tous fatigués, mais ravis de revoir le ciel. Ils ne prirent pas de pause (de toute façon, il n'y avait plus rien à manger, et Luffy était intenable…) et traversèrent la forêt immédiatement. En fait, après la fraîcheur de la grotte, le soleil leur brûlait la peau et ils étaient tous impatients de retourner à bord du Thousand Sunny.

---

Edouard, replié du côté du village pour échapper à la vue de Marco qui venait régulièrement sur le pont du Thousand Sunny guetter le retour de Line, fut le premier à les voir arriver. Désespéré, il se cacha derrière une vieille charrue abandonnée sur le bord du chemin et Line passa à quelques mètres de lui. Il bouillonna de rage en la voyant prendre le bras de cet enfoiré de Chapeau de Paille pour lui montrer quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que c'était… un canard égaré. Pfff. Débile. Qui ça intéresse une bestiole pareille ? Ce con avait l'air de trouver ça drôle. Quel crétin. Edouard mordit soudain sa propre main pour ne pas hurler : ce connard venait d'en profiter pour lui prendre la main !! Le jeune homme crut qu'il allait exploser. Il regarda les yeux noirs de haine Luffy et Line rire ensemble. Après qu'elle lui ait montré l'animal, lui racontant qu'il avait du les suivre depuis le parc pour le narguer, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas le manger, il avait fait mine de bouder et elle lui avait pris la main sans y penser pour l'emmener vers le groupe. Le capitaine au chapeau de paille n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de garder un peu sa main dans la sienne, ce qui n'avait échappé ni à elle, ni à Edouard, au bord de l'apoplexie.

Il était désespéré. Il ne voyait pas comment faire pour l'avoir. Comment mettre ce foutu insecte dans les mains de ce type ? Après tant d'efforts c'était d'un rageant !! Il allait craquer.

Quand soudain, l'illumination arriva. Sous la forme d'un gamin, ce gamin, celui qui était avec eux.

Le gosse attrapa son père par le bras et le tira en arrière. Il l'emmena à l'écart des autres. Tout près de la charrue derrière laquelle se trouvait Edouard. Il pouvait les entendre.

- Papa, je voudrais faire un cadeau à Luffy. Pour t'avoir sauvé.

- C'est une bonne idée mais je ne sais vraiment pas quoi… Nous n'avons rien qui conviendrait…

- Allons à la maison, on trouvera bien ! On ira les voir quand on aura trouvé un beau cadeau !

- Si tu veux... Allons leur dire.

Le garçon courut avertir les pirates. Edouard le vit revenir auprès de son père et ils prirent une petite route sur la gauche. Edouard n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était là, devant lui. La chance. Il fallait qu'il saute dessus. Il se précipita discrètement derrière eux.

---

Sanji bondit sur le quai en voyant arriver ses camarades. Il avait prévu de crier son amour avec passion, classe et distinction. Les retrouvailles entre lui et ses deux princesses seraient merveilleuses.

Quelle ne fut pas sa joie quand il vit Line, le visage radieux, se précipiter devant le groupe pour voler à sa rencontre !… C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Après cette douce étreinte, il pourrait mourir heureux…

Elle courait à présent. Le sourire aux lèvres.

N'était-ce pas une larme qu'il voyait briller au coin de son œil ?

Il courut à son tour. Lui aussi manifesterait sa joie.

Elle allait de plus en plus vite. Ses cheveux volaient derrière elle... Quelle beauté…

Il ouvrit les bras pour la serrer contre lui.

Elle aussi ouvrit un peu les bras. Elle cria quelque chose mais Sanji ne comprit pas, il n'entendait que le chant des oiseaux de l'amour dans son cœur…

Elle était tout près. Elle se rapprocha.

Encore un peu…

Encore un petit peu…

Elle était là !! Dans mes bras mon amour !! Dans mes…

Elle lui passa à côté sans s'arrêter, ni se retourner.

Devant lui, il n'y avait que les visages d'Usopp et Zorro, hilares.

Il se retourna, lentement, dévasté.

Line tournoyait dans les bras de Marco.

Sanji se roula en boule, sans passion, ni classe, ni distinction.

---

Liam piétinait à la porte de la petite maison.

- Papa tu es sur qu'on à rien à offrir à Luffy ? C'est nul !

Son père sortit, l'air contrarié.

- Je sais, c'est très ennuyeux… Après le mal qu'ils se sont donnés, ça ne se fait pas !

- Trouve quelque chose !! Peut-être dans ta chambre ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je lui donne ?!

- Débrouille-toi !!

Paul retourna à l'intérieur, laissant Liam patienter seul.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un jeune homme apparut au bout de la ruelle. Il tenait dans ses mains une curieuse petite boite. Il fit un petit sourire à Liam, qui se demanda si c'était bien à lui qu'il s'adressait, et s'approcha de lui.

- Bonjour! Fit-il d'une voix douce.

- Salut… Répondit le jeune garçon d'une voix hésitante.

Le jeune homme poussa un long soupir et s'appuya contre le mur. Il prit un air ennuyé. Liam ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

- Ca va pas monsieur ?

- Oh… pas trop…

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

Edouard fit semblant d'hésiter à lui parler. Il se décida :

- Et bien figure toi qu'aujourd'hui, un ami m'avait invité à son anniversaire. Je m'étais préparé avec soin, j'ai passé un temps fou à lui trouver son cadeau, et voilà que quand je me présente à sa porte, on m'annonce qu'il est parti en voyage. Comme ça. Sans me prévenir !

- Oh là là ! Ca ne se fait pas ça ! Compatit Liam.

- C'est sûr !! Fit semblant de s'indigner Edouard. Et dire que j'avais fait ce long voyage, et je ne sais pas quoi faire de son cadeau moi… Je devrais le jeter.

Les yeux de Liam brillèrent.

- C'est quoi votre cadeau ?

­- Oh et bien… Je m'étais donné du mal pour l'obtenir…C'est un insecte très spécial. Très amical. On m'a dit qu'il était particulièrement prisé par les pirates, comme animal de compagnie. Alors je me suis dit…

- Les pirates ! Votre ami est pirate ?

­- Oui, enfin c'est un ancien pirate en fait. Bon c'est dommage, je vais devoir l'abandonner en forêt…

- Non faites pas ça !

- Mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire d'autre ?

Liam joignit les mains et se tordit les doigts. Il n'osait pas demander. Il fallait pourtant qu'il se décide.

- Vous savez, dit-il, j'ai justement un ami pirate et j'aimerais lui offrir un cadeau, mais je ne sais pas quoi…

- Oh tu voudrais que je te le donne alors?

- Ben… si vous allez vous en débarrasser…

Edouard fit mine de réfléchir. Ce n'était pas évident, il fallait qu'il se retienne de bondir sur place.

- Tu as raison. Déclara-t-il. Je vais te le donner, je n'en ai plus besoin et je serais vraiment content que cela fasse au moins plaisir à quelqu'un…

- Oh oui ça serait super !!

- Ecoute bonhomme, c'est un insecte très spécial, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'attraper. Car il ne faut pas le toucher. J'ai du utiliser une épuisette.

- Pourquoi il ne faut pas le toucher ?

- C'est un animal de compagnie qui s'attache à la première personne qui le touche. Tu dois donc t'assurer que la personne à qui tu souhaites l'offrir sera la première à ouvrir la boite. Tu Comprends ?

Edouard était lui-même sidéré par les inepties qu'il était en train de raconter. Il ne se serait jamais cru capable de jouer une telle comédie. Et surtout, il était plus qu'étonné que le gosse le croie. Il n'en revenait pas. Le crétin. Et pourtant, Liam était bel et bien conquis. Il tendit les bras pour recevoir la boite avec un énorme sourire.

Edouard lui donna et lui fit promettre une nouvelle fois de ne pas l'ouvrir lui même.

Liam promit et appela son père, ravi, pour lui annoncer qu'il avait trouvé un cadeau parfait pour Luffy.

Edouard décida qu'il ne serait pas judicieux d'avoir à répondre aux questions du père, qui seraient sûrement plus pertinentes. Aussi, il s'éclipsa rapidement, se dirigeant vers la taverne la plus proche, bien décidé à boire un verre à la santé de Luffy et à attendre tranquillement son heure. Il reviendrait très vite aux abords du bateau pour jouir de sa victoire.

---

Line irradiait de bonheur. Elle avait tant regretté de ne pas avoir pu dire adieu comme il se devait à son ami. Le revoir était une chance inespérée. Il la serra dans ses bras et ne semblait plus vouloir la reposer au sol.

- Marco ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? C'est merveilleux de te voir !

- Il fallait que je vous rattrape ! Oh tu m'as tellement manqué ma petite chérie !

- Toi aussi !!

Elle se serra contre lui et Sanji poussa un gémissement sonore.

- Ma Line adorée pourquoi tu ne m'accueilles jamais aussi tendrement ??

Elle l'ignora et Nami esquissa un sourire. C'était d'autant plus amusant que vu la tête de Luffy, il semblait bien que lui aussi aurait bien voulu être à la place du grand brun qui faisait tournoyer Line.

Toujours sans lâcher la jeune fille, Marco se tourna vers les pirates.

- Bonjour ! Désolé de venir vous embêter, mais je n'avais pas le choix…

- Tu ne nous embêtes pas du tout voyons ! Répliqua Nami. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent ?

- D'abord je dois tout savoir de ce que j'ai manqué ! Déclara-t-il en caressant le menton de Line. Alors ma puce, comment est la vie de pirate ? Est-ce que ce beau brun a tenu sa promesse et t'as gardé en sécurité ? Ajouta-t-il en désignant Luffy qui piqua un fard.

Line lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule et l'entraîna vers le bateau, pressée de lui conter ses aventures.

- C'était génial ! Si tu savais ! On s'est fait attaquer en mer, et puis on s'est battus contre des chasseurs de prime ! Figure toi que je me suis battue contre un type énorme ! Monstrueux ! T'imagine ? Toute seule ! Je me suis bien débrouillée !! Oh et après une folle a essayé de me tuer ! Elle voulait m'écraser avec une massue !! Et puis…

Au fur et à mesure que la jeune fille racontait innocemment ses aventures, le visage de Marco s'assombrissait. Il ne tarda pas à se tourner vers Luffy et à lui lancer des regards assassins.

Nami compatît à la situation de Luffy qui se faisait de plus en plus petit.

- C'est vrai que t'avais promis de veiller sur elle… Tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure capitaine…

- Ce sera bien fait !! Persifla Sanji derrière eux.

---

Marco finit tout de même par exposer les raisons de sa présence aux pirates.

- Alors Edouard m'a suivie jusqu'ici… Je n'arrive pas à le croire…

- Qui c'est ce type ?! Je vais lui faire sa fête moi !!! Oser prétendre nous voler Line-chérie !!

- Merci Sanji mais il n'est pas bien dangereux… Je suis sure de pouvoir m'en occuper moi-même…

- Il a tout de même réussi à nous envoyer Arbyda et Baggy… Souligna Usopp.

- Bah si c'est tout ce qu'il peut faire, on n'a rien à craindre… Commenta Luffy distraitement. Le bateau était en vue et étant mort de faim, il était devenu hermétique à toute forme de discussion.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne peut pas continuer à nous suivre comme un chien …

- Tu as raison Nami…

- On verra ça après manger !!!

Luffy fila devant et sauta à bord du Thousand Sunny sans les attendre.

Bientôt, tous les pirates furent à bord, à l'exception de Line, toujours sur le quai avec Marco. La jeune fille affichait un air soucieux.

- Hé vous deux ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour monter ? S'écria Zorro.

- Cha va pas Line ? Demanda Luffy en mâchonnant une cuisse de poulet qu'il venait probablement de voler dans la cuisine.

- Si… Répondit-elle en levant les yeux.

Elle les plissa et leva une main devant son front pour se protéger du soleil qui l'éblouissait avant de continuer :

- Je vais aller en ville avec Marco. Il faut que j'essaie de trouver Edouard.

- Bah, pourquoi faire ?! Fit Luffy en levant un sourcil intrigué.

- Pour lui parler. Je veux qu'il rentre chez lui et qu'il cesse de nous créer des ennuis.

Nami intervint :

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, il est sûrement toujours avec Arbyda et Baggy…

- Avec ce qu'on vient de leur mettre j'aimerais bien voir qu'ils osent l'approcher !! Ah ah ah

- Ah la ferme Zorro ! Moi je suis sure que s'ils trouvent une occasion de se venger ils ne vont pas se priver !

- Je ne serais pas seule ! Et puis je suis armée, non ?

Elle leur fit un clin d'œil et la chaîne de granit qu'elle portait autour de la cheville glissa doucement avant de s'envoler délicatement jusqu'à son poignet.

Luffy sourit mais ne put s'empêcher de demander tout de même :

- T'es sûre que tu veux pas qu'on vienne avec toi ?

- Mais non ce n'est pas la peine ! L'assura-t-elle.

Le capitaine n'insista pas mais la moue dubitative dessinée sur son visage trahissait une certaine inquiétude.

Line s'éloigna en plaisantant :

- Le pire qu'il puisse m'arriver c'est un bon coup de soleil !! Voilà de quoi je dois me méfier ! Quelle chaleur !!

Elle rit en s'éventant avec sa main.

- C'est ta peau qui est trop claire ma petite puce … J'espère que tu en prends soin ! … Commença Marco, très sérieux, arrachant un soupir à la jeune fille.

Elle tressaillit quand elle sentit un objet non identifié se poser sur son crâne.

Elle se retourna vivement et eut juste le temps de voir le bras étiré de Luffy retourner vers son propriétaire, accoudé au rebord du pont.

Il venait de lui poser son chapeau sur la tête.

- Comme ça, tu n'auras pas besoin de te méfier du soleil ! Déclara-t-il tranquillement.

Line posa une main sur le chapeau et l'ajusta sans quitter le capitaine des yeux. Ils se sourirent un instant en silence, puis Marco toussa (avec aussi peu de naturel que possible…) pour attirer l'attention son amie.

Elle rougit puis recula en répondant à Luffy :

-Merci ! J'y ferais attention !

- Fais attention à toi. Se contenta-t-il de répondre en souriant, avant de sortir de sa poche une brochette, certainement elle aussi fraîchement kidnappée de la cuisine de Sanji.

---

Line parcourut une dizaine de mètres avant de stopper net.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Marco, l'air intrigué.

- Rien… Je ne sais pas… C'est étrange…

C'était difficile à expliquer. Elle avait du mal à mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Une sorte de malaise. Un… pressentiment. Quelque chose n'allait pas… Mais elle ne savait pas quoi.

Elle se retourna pour regarder le bateau. Elle voyait toujours Luffy, en train de grignoter tranquillement, et à sa gauche Robin, qui riait. Peut-être qu'Usopp, non loin d'elle, venait de dire quelque chose de drôle.

Non, tout était normal. Elle se faisait des idées, tout allait bien.

Luffy se tourna vers elle et lui fit un signe de la main.

Elle lui rendit son salut mais sa main se figea en l'air alors que la sensation de malaise s'intensifiait. Y avait-il un rapport avec lui ? Elle ne comprenait pas.

- Line ! Ca va ?! S'inquiéta Marco.

Elle sortit de sa torpeur et répondit :

- C'est bizarre… J'ai le sentiment que quelque chose ne va pas…

- Comment ça ?

- On… On dirait que… Je… J'ai l'impression que je ne devrais pas m'en aller maintenant…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien…Je… Je sens que… je ne devrais pas… Dit-elle en regardant toujours le bateau.

Marco la considéra un instant puis la prit par les épaules avec un petit sourire en coin, l'obligeant à se retourner et à marcher.

- Allez… Tu peux bien te passer de ton pirate une heure non ? Hu hu hu

Line ne put s'empêcher de rougir et se défendit tant bien que mal :

- Non c'est sérieux !

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas autant ! Tu es trop anxieuse ma petite chérie tu vas finir par avoir des rides avant l'âge ! Ce n'est pas bien !

- Mais…

- C'est sûrement un effet de ton imagination… Que pourrait-il bien arriver ? Ils ne sont pas sans défense, loin de là…

Elle s'efforça de se rendre à l'évidence.

- Oui… Tu as sûrement raison… Répondit-elle, toujours anxieuse.

- Ne t'en fais pas ma petite poupée, ton pirate sera toujours là quand nous reviendrons ! Hu hu hu

- Marco arrête ça !!

Soudain un cri d'enfant se fit entendre et Liam surgit d'une ruelle sur leur droite. Il tenait une petite boite serrée contre lui.

- Alleeeez papa ! Dépêche-toi !! Raaaaa dépêche-toi !!

- Liam qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Line.

- Je veux retourner au bateau ! Et la je dois attendre mon père ! Grogna-t-il en piétinant le sol.

- Tu as l'air bien impatient !

- Oui j'ai un super cadeau pour Luffy ! Je vais lui donner tout de suite !! Enfin... Ajouta-t-il avec une moue boudeuse, dès que papa sera là... Mais il traîne !! Il traîne toujours !!! Zut de zut !!

- Un cadeau ? Répéta Line doucement.

Le malaise l'envahit de nouveau, c'était comme une nausée.

- Ouais ! Fit le garçon en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je ne vais pas te le dire ! Ca non !! C'est une surprise !!

- C'est pour Luffy ? Tu… tu vas lui donner maintenant ?

- Tu parles ! Rugit Liam. J'ai promis d'attendre Papa et maintenant ça va prendre une heure !! Il a encore perdu quelque chose !! Zut de zuuut !! Ca lui arrive tout le temps!

- Ton cadeau est dans cette boite ? S'entendit demander Line d'une voix éteinte.

- Ouais ! Mais je te le montrerai pas !

Sans savoir pourquoi, Line fut prise d'une inexplicable envie de faire brûler cette petite boite. Elle respira à fond et tâcha de se reprendre, c'était insensé…

- Tu sais Liam, je dois aller quelque part maintenant, mais moi aussi j'aimerais que tu m'attendes pour donner ton cadeau à Luffy, ça me ferait vraiment plai..

- Ah non !! Je suis déjà obligé d'attendre papa ! Bouda le petit garçon.

Line hésita, elle n'avait aucune raison d'insister mais…

- De toute façon, Déclara Liam, je vais déjà pas pouvoir y aller avant une heure c'est sûr, t'as qu'à te dépêcher de revenir !!

Sur ces mots, le garçon tourna les talons et repartit d'où il venait en criant :

- Papaaaa !!! Je vais t'aider chercher j'en ai marre d'attendre !!

Line regarda le jeune garçon courir, la petite boite serrée contre son cœur. Sans y penser, elle tourna la tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur le bateau. Luffy était toujours sur le pont.

Marco la prit par le bras et l'entraîna en avant.

La jeune fille se laissa emmener, mais son regard allait toujours alternativement de la ruelle au bateau. Elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de cette sensation étrange. La sensation que quelque chose d'important lui échappait. Quelque chose de vraiment important.


	32. Chapter 32

_Bonsoir!!_

_Merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews! Ca fait vraiment plaisir et il n'y a rien de plus motivant!! En plus,__ j'ai beaucoup de plaisir à lire vos théories, certaines sont assez justes ;-) Mais je n'en dis pas plus!_

Et voici le chapitre 32. Ca suit son cours! Le prochain chapitre va être vraiment dur à écrire. Je vous assure, j'appréhende énormément. Je sais ce que je veux qu'il se passe, mais comment l'écrire et le faire passer correctement sans tomber dans certains excès, c'est une autre histoire!

J'espère que ça vous plaira, comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos impressions! 

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!!_

**32. Course contre la montre**

- Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de le vérifier. Si ce que vous dites est vrai…

- La surveillance a commencé depuis hier Capitaine. On ne devrait pas tarder à être fixés. Mais êtes-vous bien sûr de souhaiter…

Le jeune homme haussa le ton :

- Si j'en suis sûr?! Grindel je vous l'ai dit : j'en suis plus que sûr! Une vraie illumination!

- Mais vous avez… comment dire… souvent ce genre… d'illumination…

- C'est différent cette fois!! Et c'est trop tard pour vous plaindre! Vous ne pouvez pas exhiber un fabuleux jouet devant moi puis me le refuser brutalement non?!

- Un jouet… Répéta doucement le vieil homme en suivant son capitaine dans la taverne

Le jeune homme éclata de rire :

- Une jolie métaphore non? Ha ha ha!

Il donna un coup de coude violent à un homme encapuchonné installé très près d'eux.

- Pousse-toi de là, j'ai besoin d'air.

L'homme recula sans répondre et alla s'installer à une table, il ne leva même pas la tête pour réagir, si bien que Grindel n'eut pas le loisir d'apercevoir son visage et de voir s'il était mécontent. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance de toute façon.

Le regard du capitaine se fit dur.

- Et ne mentez pas Grindel, Vous êtes aussi impatient que moi. Pas pour les mêmes raisons, mais ça revient au même.

Le vieux médecin se renfrogna. Il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Il bouillait d'impatience.

Soudain, le jeune homme au catogan lui donna un coup sur l'épaule.

- Regardez moi ça mon vieux.

Il désigna du menton la porte de la taverne, qu'un jeune homme souriant venait de franchir.

Le médecin reconnut immédiatement le garçon de la forêt. Celui-ci balaya la pièce du regard, certainement pour décider où il allait s'installer. Le capitaine lui fit signe et l'invita à les rejoindre, usant de son sourire le plus enjôleur.

---

Liam boudait devant la porte de chez lui, de très mauvaise humeur. Paul fouillait à présent dans ses affaires à la recherche d'une carte qu'il souhaitait confier aux pirates. Le garçon pestait devant tout ce temps perdu. Il sentait l'insecte remuer dans la petite boite. Il avait envie d'aller l'offrir à Luffy sans attendre. Il voulait voir l'effet qu'aurait son cadeau, et puis, il avait aussi très envie de voir l'animal! Il aurait bien regardé à l'intérieur, mais le garçon qui lui avait donné avait bien insisté : c'était Luffy qui devait l'ouvrir, sinon le cadeau serait gâché.

Liam grogna. Il était vraiment de plus en plus curieux d'ouvrir cette boite.

---

- Alors quoi de neuf? Demanda joyeusement le capitaine. Tu as réussi ton coup? Ca a marché?

Edouard se rengorgea, fier de lui.

- Oui! Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre! C'est du tout cuit! Merci beaucoup! C'est grâce à vous!

- Hé hé de rien! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors, tu devrais plutôt attendre ta dulcinée non?

- Je sais mais je laisse un peu de temps passer. Après j'irai traîner devant leur bateau, l'air de rien… Expliqua Edouard sur le ton de la confidence.

- Mmm je vois. Et alors qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé pour qu'il touche l'insecte? Demanda Grindel, vaguement intéressé.

- Un truc génial! Indétectable! Ca peut pas rater!! J'ai trouvé un pigeon à l'air innocent pour le lui donner à ma place!

- Bravoooo ! S'extasia le jeune capitaine.

Le médecin trouva qu'il en faisait un peu trop mais ne fit pas de remarque.

- Au fait vous ne m'avez pas dit comment vous vous appelez… Fit soudain Edouard.

- Toi non plus. Fit remarquer son interlocuteur.

- Oh pardon! Je m'appelle Edouard.

- Et bien Edouard, je suis le capitaine Stefan Vaughn. Je suis un pirate comme tu le sais. Et voici le docteur Grindel.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous faites par ici?

- On revient d'un voyage assez long. Pas loin d'ici se trouve une île où nous avons l'habitude de jeter l'encre quand on veut se poser un peu. C'est là que nous allons. Mais nous repartirons sûrement très vite à l'aventure. C'est ça la vie de pirate!

- Ca doit être passionnant…

- Ca l'est. Ca te plairait de devenir pirate petit? Demanda soudain Stefan avec un sourire.

Grindel fronça les sourcils. Que diable était en train de faire son capitaine?!

- Oh je ne crois pas que j'en sois capable…

- Je suis sur que tu l'est au contraire! Regarde, tu as monté ce plan effarant tout seul…

Le médecin étouffa un hoquet devant la comédie que jouait le pirate. Il savait que ce dernier n'avait en réalité que mépris pour le plan et les aspirations ridicules de ce gamin.

- Tu sais quoi? S'écria le capitaine comme s'il venait d'avoir une idée. Tu devrais nous rejoindre quand tu auras retrouvé ta petite amie.

- Mais… Hésita Edouard.

- Réfléchis… Elle a l'air d'apprécier les pirates… Elle est partie avec l'un deux. Si tu lui dis que tu vas en devenir un, elle sera impressionnée…

Le visage d'Edouard s'illumina.

- C'est vrai ça… Fit-il. Vous avez raison! Heu… Vous m'accepteriez alors?

- Bien sûr! Un téméraire comme toi…

Grindel n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ce garçon était sidérant. Il ne connaissait personne d'aussi simple à manipuler…

- C'est génial!! Mais comment je fais pour vous rejoindre moi? Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va prendre…

- Aucun problème. Prend donc ça.

Stefan sortit de son manteau un objet qu'il lui tendit.

- Un Eternal Pose! C'est celui de l'île où vous allez jeter l'encre?

- Absolument. N'hésite pas. Viens dès que tu l'auras retrouvée. D'accord?

- Oh oui! Merci! Vous êtes un chic type! Ca va m'aider j'en suis sûr!

Le jeune garçon était heureux au possible. Il fanfaronnait mais au fond il n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'une fois que Luffy aurait perdu ses pouvoirs, Line serait d'accord pour le suivre. Etre un pirate, c'était pas mal du tout! Il avait de plus en plus de chances!

Ils partagèrent quelques verres en bavardant. Au bout d'un moment, Edouard s'excusa et fila aux toilettes. La bière ne lui réussissait pas vraiment.

Grindel en profita pour s'enquérir des plans curieux de son capitaine.

- Pourquoi inviter ce jeune idiot à rejoindre l'équipage? Ca n'a pas de sens. Ca n'a rien à voir avec notre plan!

- Je me contente de mettre toutes les chances de notre côté mon cher. Répondit calmement le jeune homme. Je ne pense pas que nous échouerons mais j'aime maîtriser les choses. Vous le savez non?

- Je vois mal comment ce scénario pourrait se produire. Et personne ne voudra de lui s'il finit pas venir au bout du compte, maintenant qu'il a un Eternal Pose…

- Je n'en veux pas non plus. S'il se pointe, seul ou accompagné, il ne fera pas long feu. Lui, il ne m'intéresse pas.

Il émit soudain un sifflement menaçant. Le barman se tourna vers eux brusquement en entendant l'étrange son.

Grindel contempla son capitaine avec circonspection. Il savait combien il pouvait se montrer cruel. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux pour ce garçon d'ignorer l'invitation…

Les deux hommes finirent leurs verres tranquillement en attendant Edouard. Ils comptaient abréger la rencontre rapidement, car la conversation du jeune homme n'était pas passionnante. Il ne savait en fin de compte rien de vraiment utile sur ce qui les intéressait et il était vraiment fatiguant de feindre de l'intérêt pour ses problèmes sentimentaux…

Edouard s'éternisait et ils commençaient à perdre patience quand la porte de la taverne s'ouvrit sur un homme suivi d'une jeune femme blonde.

Grindel saisit violemment l'épaule de Stefan en l'apercevant.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend vous me faites mal mon vieux! S'énerva le jeune homme en se retournant.

- C'est… c'est elle! Murmura le vieil homme. Il la fixait les yeux écarquillés, on aurait dit qu'il faisait face à un spectre. Elle… lui ressemble tellement… Balbutia-t-il.

Il n'était pas le seul à être captivé.

- Elle…est parfaite. Dit Stefan d'une voix douce. Vraiment… parfaite. La photo ne lui rendait pas grâce… C'est saisissant… Vous ne ferez plus changer d'avis à présent… Et si ce que vous m'avez raconté est vrai…

- J'en suis certain à présent monsieur. Certain.

- Il revient. Fit le capitaine en désignant du menton Edouard qui venait de franchir la porte des toilettes. Faisons nous discrets Grindel.

Ils se tournèrent vers le comptoir et se penchèrent sur leurs verres respectifs.

---

Liam se leva quand son père daigna enfin sortir.

- On peut y aller maintenant?! S'impatienta-t-il.

- Oui oui… Dis moi Liam, tu es sûr que tu veux offrir à Luffy quelque chose que tu n'as même pas vu ? Ce n'est pas obligé, tu vois j'ai retrouvé ma carte.

- Elle sert à rien ta carte papa…

- Et bien… Ca fera un souvenir au moins.

- Mais mon cadeau est bien mieux !

- Tu n'en sais rien !! D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien le voir ce fameux insecte moi. Montre.

- Ah non ! C'est Luffy qui doit l'ouvrir ! Répliqua Liam en serrant la boite contre lui.

- C'est ridicule… Fit Paul en souriant. Donne la moi !

Il se mit ensuite à courir après son fils en faisant semblant de vouloir s'emparer de la boite pour l'embêter.

Liam éclata de rire en se prenant au jeu. Le départ attendrait encore un peu.

---

Edouard esquissa d'abord un grand sourire en apercevant Line. Est-ce qu'elle avait déjà quitté les pirates ? Puis il se ravisa en reconnaissant Marco à ses côtés. L'euphorie qu'il avait ressentie après avoir trouvé un moyen de piéger Luffy lui avait fait oublier que le serveur était venu bousiller son effet de surprise. Il déglutit. Ca s'annonçait mal en fin de compte, surtout que Line n'avait pas l'air franchement ravie de le voir. Elle avait croisé les bras et froncé les sourcils immédiatement après qu'elle l'ait vu pénétrer dans la pièce. Elle s'approcha de lui d'un pas rapide, suivie de près par son ami.

- Mais enfin Edouard, s'écria-t-elle sans préambule. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de me suivre ?! Et surtout, quel idée de mêler des pirates à tout ça ? Tu sais qu'on a failli se faire tuer ?! Ca ne suffisait pas d'avoir lancé un amiral à mes trousses ?!!

- Je… je voulais pas te faire de mal ! Je suis désolé ! Se défendit-il d'un air piteux.

Line secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Edouard, Dit-elle calmement. Tu vas rentrer à Alena avec Marco.

En entendant ça, Edouard sortit de ses gonds.

- Sûrement pas ! Je suis pas venu juste qu'ici pour rien !! Cria-t-il avec véhémence.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu espérais exactement ?! Intervint Marco. Elle n'a jamais voulu de toi tu crois que ça va changer en un claquement de doigts ? Sincèrement ?!

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, se contentant de serrer les dents et les poings. Il y avait des choses moins faciles à entendre que d'autres.

Line posa une main sur l'épaule de Marco pour l'encourager à se calmer. Elle reprit ensuite :

- Ecoute Edouard… Je suis…heu…flattée par tous tes efforts mais ce que tu attends n'arrivera pas. De toute façon j'ai changé de vie à présent. Je ne peux plus rentrer. Je vais bientôt reprendre la mer, je suis devenue une pirate et…

- Arrête de mentir !! Hurla soudain Edouard. T'es pas une pirate ! T'as juste voulu suivre cet enfoiré de Chapeau de Paille ! C'est ça la vérité !

- Ce n'est pas un enfoiré c'est mon capitaine. Répliqua sèchement Line. Et je ne te permets pas de…

- C'est plus que ça !! Je le sais !! Je t'ai vue lui parler, le regarder ! Tu portes même son stupide chapeau !! Arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile !

- C'est pourtant ce que tu es… Fit froidement Marco qui commençait à perdre patience.

Tout comme Line dont les joues s'empourprèrent.

- Alors même ici tu me surveilles ? Cria-t-elle à son tour. Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire Edouard ? Je ne vais pas te le dire deux fois alors écoute bien : je veux que tu sortes de ma vie ! Laisse moi tranquille ! Je ne plus que tu me suives sinon ça tournera mal !!

Elle lui tourna le dos et prit le chemin de la sortie.

Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là. Il croisa les bras et déclara d'un air méprisant :

- Ah oui ? Tu veux peut-être dire que ton « capitaine » pourrait s'en prendre à moi ? Pffff Il me fait pas peur figure-toi ! J'ai même déjà gagné ! A l'heure qu'il est, il ne doit déjà plus être bon à grand-chose !

Line s'arrêta en entendant ces mots. La familière sensation de malaise réapparut subitement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Marco.

­- Je raconte que le Chapeau de Paille va paraître beaucoup moins « intéressant » maintenant. Voila ce que je dis !

La jeune sorcière se retourna lentement et s'approcha de nouveau de lui.

- Edouard… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?...

---

- Tu m'auras pas !!

- Oh que si ! Et je vais te coller par les pieds à une branche d'arbre pour t'apprendre l'obéissance tu vas voir !

Liam éclata de rire.

- Tricheur !! T'as pas le droit d'utiliser tes pouvoirs !! Mais je te dis que tu m'auras pas de toute façon !

Il se remit à courir à travers la ruelle en tenant toujours la petite boite. Il savait que son père ne l'ouvrirait pas, mais c'était amusant de jouer.

Il s'arrêta une seconde pour souffler puis cria à son père qui l'avait presque rejoint.

- Hé regarde ! Le bateau est en vue ! On fait la course ?

---

Stefan n'était pas certain de ce qu'il venait de voir. Quand elle avait prononcé les derniers mots, il avait eu l'impression que certaines des bouteilles soigneusement rangées derrière le comptoir s'étaient mises à vibrer. Il se tourna vers Grindel qui lui rendit un regard éloquent : il n'avait pas rêvé.

Ca devenait intéressant.

- J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire pour remettre à sa place ce type. Voila ce que j'ai fait. Annonça Edouard avec suffisance.

- Crache le morceau ! Ordonna Marco. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?!

- Je me suis arrangé pour qu'il reçoive un petit « cadeau » qui lui fera perdre tous ses pouvoirs !

Une image de plus en plus nette se dessina dans l'esprit de Line. Elle se voyait en train de parler à Liam. Il disait avoir un cadeau à offrir à Luffy…

- Mais c'est impossible… On ne peut pas faire disparaître comme ça les pouvoirs d'un fruit du démon chez quelqu'un… Fit Marco.

Soudain, l'homme encapuchonné que Stefan avait bousculé plus tôt se mit à ricaner.

- Oh mais si il y a un moyen très efficace. Hi hi hi. Il suffit de le tuer.

Il se leva et s'approcha d'Edouard. Il le gratifia d'un coup sur l'épaule.

- Tu as été meilleur que ce que j'aurais cru gamin !

Sur ces mots il retira son capuchon.

- Capitaine Baggy c'est vous ! S'écria Edouard, complètement perdu. Mais qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Vous m'avez dit que ça lui retirerait ses pouvoirs et que…

­- Bien sûr… Répondit le clown avec un sourire carnassier. Ils partiront dès qu'il sera mort ! Hé hé hé…

Line, blême, recula d'un pas.

- Oh mon dieu… Fit elle doucement en portant la main à sa bouche.

Cette fois, Stefan n'eut pas le moindre doute sur ce qui se passa : tous les verres posés sur le comptoir se renversèrent et roulèrent. Ceux que leur propriétaire n'eurent pas le temps de rattraper explosèrent sur le sol.

Baggy exultait :

- Dès que le Chapeau de Paille aura reçu « le colis », il sera foutu ma belle ! Un « cadeau empoisonné » comme on dit ! N'oublie pas de lui dire que c'est de ma part surtout. Enfin… si tu en as le temps… Hi hi hi

Line continuait de reculer en secouant la tête. Elle se mit à trembler et les bouteilles derrière le comptoir firent de même. Quand la première explosa, elle était arrivée à la porte. Elle se retourna et essaya de pousser pour l'ouvrir.

Marco avait vite compris qu'elle était en train de perdre le contrôle sous l'effet de la panique. Il se précipita pour l'aider à sortir. La porte s'ouvrait vers l'intérieur et Line semblait l'avoir oublié. Elle continuait à pousser. Marco eut la sensation étrange d'un courant se dirigeant à toute vitesse pers le panneau de bois. Une chaise se renversa. Line utilisait son pouvoir sans s'en rendre compte pour forcer le passage.

Edouard, désespéré à l'idée d'avoir peut-être commis un meurtre, lui cria :

- Line, je savais pas ! Je te jure que je ne…

Elle l'ignora et avant que Marco ne parvienne à la porte, pourtant à quelques pas, celle-ci fut arrachée de ses gonds et projetée dehors. Line, le regard perdu, se mit à courir sans y prêter attention.

---

- Hey Luffy !

- Qu'est-che qui y a Uchopp ?

- Tu as de la visite ! Et faut que t'arrête de manger tu vas exploser si ça continue !

Le capitaine avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et répondit :

- Tu rigoles j'espère ?! Je te rappelle que j'ai presque rien mangé de la journée ! Faut que je rattrape maintenant.

- T'as pas arrêté de te goinfrer depuis que t'as posé le pied à bord…

- Ben faut ce qui faut. Décréta Luffy solennellement.

- Fais quand même une pause. Liam est sur le pont il veut te voir. Il dit qu'il a un cadeau de remerciement pour toi.

- Un cadeau ? Coooool ! J'espère que c'est un truc à manger !! Fit joyeusement le jeune capitaine en se levant.

---

Line traversa la place puis s'engouffra dans une ruelle à toute vitesse. Il fallait qu'elle empêche ça. Tout était de sa faute. Elle savait qu'elle était tout près du port mais à chaque embranchement elle hésitait, paniquée. Pourtant elle connaissait le chemin… Mais tout s'embrouillait… Le souffre court, elle déboucha enfin dans une petite rue qu'elle reconnut tout de suite.

Soudain, un coup de vent la fit trébucher et le chapeau de Luffy s'envola en arrière.

- Oh non !... Pesta-t-elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser…

Elle se précipita pour le rattraper. Voyant qu'il était déjà hors de portée, elle utilisa son pouvoir pour l'attirer à elle et reprit sa course. Elle crut que le sol s'effondrait sous ses pieds en réalisant qu'elle venait de perdre de précieuses minutes. Elle courut de plus belle en serrant le couvre-chef contre elle.

Tout était de sa faute.

---

- Il ne fallait pas Liam. Nous avons fait ça uniquement pour t'aider tu sais. Expliqua Robin en haussant la voix pour couvrir les grognements de Nami (« Ouais c'est ça on a fait tout ça pour des clopinettes grrrrr On a que ça à faire…»)

- C'est à manger ?? S'écria Luffy en déboulant comme une tornade sur le pont.

- Ah ben non c'est pas fait pour ça... Répondit Liam. Heu… désolé… Ajouta-t-il l'air penaud en voyant la grimace du capitaine.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Le rassura Sanji. C'est lui qui est mal élevé !

Il décocha un coup de pied à Luffy qui tomba en avant.

- Héééé Mais heuuuu !! S'indigna le capitaine. Bon alors c'est quoi ?

- Tiens ! Fit Liam avec un grand sourire. C'est un cadeau « spécial pirate » !

Luffy prit la boite en le remerciant.

- Vous entendez ça fait du bruit ! Dit-il en collant son oreille contre le carton. On dirait un insecte.

Liam eut un sourire mystérieux.

- J'adore les insectes ! Génial !! Déclara Luffy les yeux brillants. Super !!

---

Elle manquait d'air et sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Sa gorge était brûlante sous l'effort. Mais elle n'allait pas s'arrêter de courir maintenant. Elle y serait dans un instant. Encore un effort…

---

- Luffy ! Luffy ! Cria Nami en s'agenouillant auprès de lui.

- Errf j'ai plus de… plus de force Nami… Je…

- CHOPPER !! Que quelqu'un aille chercher Chopper !!


	33. Chapter 33

_Bonjouuur !!!_

_Me revoilà! Après moins de temps que d'habitude en plus, il faut dire que ce chapitre me préoccupait tellement que j'avais hâte de le commencer, et de le finir! Je remercie beaucoup d'ailleurs Elisha-chan, qui m'a beaucoup aidée en me rassurant sur un passage sur lequel j'avais des soucis. Merci beaucoup!!_

___Voilà donc le chapitre 33. C'est un chapitre où il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action et qu'il laisse la part belle au "romantisme" dirons nous. J'ai craint à chaque ligne de tomber dans la guimauve... J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ce que vous allez en penser!_

J'espère que vous ne me tiendrez pas rigueur de cette halte un peu sous le signe de la romance, au moins que les allergiques au genre sachent qu'il y aura bientôt de l'action! (Même si de la romance ben... y en aura aussi!)  


___Je ne sais plus quoi dire, ah si, j'espère que ça vous plaira!  
_

___Je vous souhaite et espère une bonne lecture!  
A bientôôôôt !!_

**33. Adieux?**

- Bon j'ouvre!! Piailla Luffy, impatient.

- Pas trop vite! S'écria Liam. Faudrait pas qu'il s'envole!

- Ah ouais… Répondit le capitaine. Il interrompit son geste (il était bien sûr sur le point d'arracher le couvercle d'un seul coup) et prit un air dégagé : Ouais c'est clair! Faut faire gaffe c'est évident!

Il ne dupa personne mais ignora les sourires moqueurs de ses camarades. Il entrouvrit donc doucement la boite et regarda à l'intérieur. Il poussa alors un grand cri :

- Un Hercule!! Trop classe!! Ouaiiiiiis !!!

Sur ces mots, il fourra la main dans la boite et en sortit un gros insecte brillant. Il avait une longue trompe noire qui lui donnait l'air un peu effrayant, mais le plus curieux était la grosse poche grisâtre, presque aussi grosse que lui, accroché à son derrière.

Nami et Robin le trouvèrent répugnant.

Luffy le trouvait magnifique et était aux anges.

- Il est génial! S'écria le capitaine, émerveillé. Merci Liam!!

Le gamin sourit, ravi de l'effet produit par son cadeau.

Mais sa joie fut de courte durée car Luffy poussa soudain un cri de douleur.

- Aiiie! Il m'a mordu!

Il secoua mollement la main pour se débarrasser de l'insecte mais celui-ci ne se détachait pas d'un pouce. Il essaya de l'arracher de l'autre main sans succès. Ses camarades ne purent s'empêcher de se moquer de lui et de son imprudence. Personne ne remarqua qu'il gigotait de moins en moins vite. Ils continuèrent de rire.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule, écrasant l'insecte toujours accroché à sa main dans sa chute.

---

Ils le transportèrent dans l'infirmerie. Chopper demanda qu'on ramasse les restes de l'animal, pensant bien sûr immédiatement à un poison quelconque. Tout l'équipage se rassembla dans les quartiers du petit renne. Fébriles, ils entourèrent Luffy, allongé sur le lit. Il semblait complètement vidé de ses forces.

Chopper l'ausculta d'abord et ne tarda pas à annoncer qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

- Je suis crevé… Gémit Luffy d'une voix faible.

- C'est étrange. Commença le jeune médecin. Les poisons qu'on trouve dans la nature provoquent le plus souvent de la fièvre. Il n'est pas inhabituel de trouver des symptômes comme des plaques rouges, des boutons ou une paralysie partielle. Mais je ne vois rien de tout ça. Tu es juste fatigué c'est ça?

- Plus… que ça… Fit Luffy faiblement. Il semblait sur le point de s'endormir même si ses yeux brillaient d'une intense frustration.

- Et si ce n'était pas naturel? Demanda soudain Robin.

Elle se tenait devant la table de travail de Chopper, où Franky avait déposé le cadavre de l'Hercule. La poche avait éclaté et ce qui restait de son contenu s'écoulait sur la table.

- Il y a quelque chose de bizarre ici. Dit-elle. Du sable on dirait.

- Fais voir. Fit Chopper.

Il rejoignit la table en trottinant et s'armant d'une loupe, examina le liquide.

- Ce n'est que de l'eau… Commenta-t-il d'abord.

Le silence se fit dans la salle.

Luffy, de son côté, sombra dans l'inconscience.

- OH MON DIEU!! Hurla soudain Chopper en sautant sur sa chaise. C'EST PAS VRAI!!

Les autres sursautèrent et se regardèrent, apeurés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? L'interrogea Zorro sans attendre.

- C'est terrible!

- Quoi?!

- Je…

- Dépêche Chopper! On ne tient plus! S'écria Sanji.

- C'est du granit marin! De la poudre de granit!

- Hein? Ca existe ça? Comment peut-on faire de la poudre d'un truc aussi solide?! S'indigna Usopp. C'est impossible!

Robin emprunta la loupe pour examiner le sable à son tour.

- Si c'est possible. Expliqua-t-elle. Je suppose que ça a été prélevé dans une forge. C'est forcément ça. On dit que le granit marin demande des conditions particulières pour être forgé. Je ne les connais pas mais je suppose que le granit produit des déchets comme n'importe quel matériau. Mais cela signifierait que…

- Que cette bestiole n'a pas gobé cette saleté toute seule. Continua Zorro, le regard dur.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et Line déboula dans la pièce. Elle n'avait trouvé personne de l'équipage sur le pont, seulement Paul en train de consoler son fils en pleurs et s'était donc précipitée ici. Elle serrait toujours contre elle, haletante, le chapeau de paille du capitaine.

- Oh Line… Gémit seulement Nami en s'écartant pour lui permettre de voir Luffy allongé.

La sorcière porta la main à la bouche, les yeux exorbités. Elle se mit à trembler et certains meubles se mirent à faire de même. Une fiole glissa d'une commode et explosa sur le sol.

Franky se précipita vers Line et lui saisit fermement les épaules.

- Calme toi ! Ordonna-t-il. C'est pas le moment de nous couler gamine!

Elle balbutia :

- C'est à cause de moi ! Baggy s'est servi d'Edouard pour empoisonner Luffy ! C'est à cause de moi !! Répéta-t-elle.

Franky la secoua sans ménagement. Les meubles cessèrent de vibrer.

- Ca suffit ! C'est la faute de personne ici ! Tu m'entends ? C'est clair ?

Elle lui lança un regard implorant mais ne répondit pas.

- Je vais chopper ces deux salopards et les réduire en bouillie ! S'écria Zorro, en rage.

- Je suis avec toi Marimo. Grogna Sanji.

- Idem. Renchérit Franky, qui ne lâchait toujours pas Line. La jeune femme donnait clairement l'impression de ne pas pouvoir tenir debout toute seule.

- Non ! Certainement pas ! Ordonna Nami d'une voix forte. Personne ne quitte le bateau maintenant. Pas tant qu'on n'aura pas trouvé une solution ! Chopper ?

Le petit renne poussa un gémissement sonore.

- Du granit marin à l'intérieur du corps… Des grains de sable… Je… je ne vois pas comment les extraire…

­- Mais tu vas trouver n'est ce pas? Insista Nami. Tu vas trouver hein ?

Elle tâchait de faire bonne figure pour éviter que l'ensemble de l'équipage ne sombre dans la panique générale, mais elle-même avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas perdre son calme.

- Je suis désolé… Je ne sais pas…

- Mais il peut pas rester comme ça… Fit Franky, hésitant. Il peut plus bouger…

Chopper se tourna vers ses amis les yeux brillants de larmes.

- Il ne va pas rester comme ça. Si on ne retire pas le granit, il va mourir.

Un silence complet envahit la pièce. On n'entendait plus que la respiration de Luffy et les reniflements désespérés d'Usopp. Franky laissa échapper Line qui se précipita auprès de Luffy. Sanji esquissa un mouvement pour la retenir mais se ravisa. Il la regarda tristement tomber à genoux à côté du lit et déposer le chapeau près de lui.

Chopper marqua une pause et continua. Il essayait de garder un ton clinique, mais sa voix chevrotait :

- Le contact avec le granit marin annihile les forces d'un détenteur d'un fruit du démon. On devient faible, on ne peut plus bouger. C'est ce qui va se passer avec ses organes. Quand trop de grains se seront collés à eux, ils deviendront faibles et s'arrêteront de fonctionner. Et alors…

- Tu… déconnes ! S'écria Franky. C'est pas possible !

- Luffy va mouriiiir !!! Oh mon dieu ! Gémit Usopp derrière lui.

- Il y a bien quelque chose à faire ! S'exclama Nami.

- Je… dois réfléchir. Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi faire. Je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir où s'est dispersé le granit, c'est dans le sang ça peut aller très vite, et même si je le savais, comment extraire des grains de sable éparpillés dans son corps ?! Un à la fois ? Si au moins ils étaient tous au même endroit…

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Merde Luffy… Fit Sanji.

A côté de lui, Zorro restait silencieux, les lèvres pincées, tout comme Robin.

- Il s'est endormi parce que la faiblesse causée par le granit directement sur ses organes et dans son sang est trop forte. Reprit Chopper. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle. Il… pourrait bien… ne plus jamais se réveiller et s'éteindre doucement.

Près du lit, Line eut un hoquet étouffé que seule Nami, qui se trouvait tout près d'elle, perçut distinctement.

---

Les heures qui suivirent parurent interminables, et ce pour chacun des membres de l'équipage du Thousand Sunny. Tout fonctionnait au ralenti.

Chopper passa la soirée et la nuit dans l'infirmerie. Il disséqua l'Hercule puis fouilla des heures durant dans tous les livres de médecine qu'il possédait. Il auscultait aussi régulièrement Luffy, prenant notamment religieusement son pouls et sa température à chaque fois. Liam et Paul quittèrent le bateau dans l'indifférence générale. Personne ne manifestait le moindre ressentiment à l'égard du jeune garçon, mais Luffy était au cœur des attentions.

Marco quand à lui, ne réapparut pas. On pensa qu'il avait du rester avec Edouard.

Les pirates se succédaient dans l'infirmerie. Tous auraient aimé apporter leur aide à Chopper dans ses recherches mais c'était difficile. Usopp avait constamment les larmes aux yeux. Nami arpentait les couloirs, fébrile, ne supportant pas l'impuissance à laquelle elle était réduite. Robin et Franky rendirent visite plusieurs fois au capitaine et passèrent le reste du temps dans leur cabine respectives, seuls. Après la déclaration de Chopper, Zorro s'assit dans un coin de l'infirmerie et resta sans bouger plus de deux heures. Il finit par se lever, et sans un mot, quitta la pièce. Nami le chercha plus tard dans la soirée et l'aperçut dans la vigie, silencieux, seulement accompagné d'une bouteille de rhum. Elle ne le dérangea pas.

Elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas supporter de se sentir inutile. Sanji était dans le même état. Il s'occupa en préparant des sandwichs à profusion qu'il proposait à chacun de ses compagnons et que peu d'entre eux mangeaient. Il n'y faisait pas attention. Quand il pénétrait dans l'infirmerie, il apportait toujours du café pour Chopper, qui l'acceptait avec reconnaissance, et aussi quelque chose pour Line, mais en vain.

La jeune femme n'avait plus quitté le chevet de Luffy depuis son arrivée. A aucun moment elle n'avait bougé, parlé ou mangé quoi que ce soit. Elle ne pleurait pas non plus. Son absence de réaction inspirait presque autant d'inquiétude au cuisinier que l'état de leur capitaine. Finalement, il aurait préféré que les meubles se remettent à trembler.

Les pirates tardèrent à se aller se coucher ce soir là, l'angoisse que leur capitaine ne soit plus parmi eux à leur réveil était trop présente. Vers trois heures du matin, Nami se rendit une dernière fois dans l'infirmerie. Elle trouva Chopper épuisé et elle le convainquit de s'allonger quelques heures. Line était toujours auprès de Luffy.

- Tu devrais dormir un peu Line… Murmura tristement la navigatrice. Tu ne tiendras pas à ce train là…

La sorcière esquissa un sourire à son amie, une manière de la remercier mais aussi de lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'écouter son conseil.

Nami soupira mais n'essaya pas de lutter. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Luffy puis quitta la pièce.

---

Le lendemain matin, Nami trouva Sanji en train de supplier Chopper d'obliger Line à prendre une pause. Le petit renne et le cuistot se trouvaient devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Nami.

­- Nami-chérie, Gémit Sanji. Line-Adorée n'a pas dormi de la nuit ! Je le sais je me suis réveillé plusieurs fois et je suis allé voir. Elle reste sans bouger, sans manger… Ca ne peut pas durer !

- Elle n'a pas bougé de toute la nuit ? Fit Nami en se tournant vers Chopper.

­- Non. Avoua le renne. Quand je me suis réveillé, elle était toujours là.

- Et Luffy ? … Ca va mieux ?

­- Aucun changement.

Le médecin se tourna vers Sanji.

- Je suis désolé mais tout ce que je peux faire pour elle, c'est essayer de soigner Luffy.

- Mais elle ne va pas bien !

- Je sais.

- Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?!

Chopper s'énerva soudain :

- Non ! Ce n'est pas tout ! Mais elle n'a pas de blessure que je puisse soigner !! Je ne peux rien faire ! Juste tout essayer pour sauver Luffy ! Et c'est que je fais ! Alors tu m'excuseras, mais il y a des livres dans ma réserve que j'ai besoin de consulter !

Il passa en mode Heavy Point sans prévenir, poussa Sanji de côté pour passer et disparut dans le couloir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Usopp en les rejoignant.

- Je vais essayer de la convaincre. Décida Nami.

Et elle entra dans l'infirmerie.

---

Elle s'assit en face de la jeune sorcière.

- Line, il faut que tu fasses une petite pause.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules avec lassitude. Nami n'était pas la première à lui répéter ça. Toutefois, elle fit l'effort de répondre à son amie, ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de faire avec Sanji.

- Je ne peux pas le laisser Nami.

- Je sais bien mais… Juste le temps de prendre une toute petite pause…

- Je n'ai pas le droit de « prendre une pause » alors que c'est ma faute s'il est dans cet état !

- On t'a déjà dit que…

- Je m'en fiche ! C'est comme ça. Et puis je sais que tu me comprends. A ma place tu ferais pareil.

Nami réfléchit. Elle n'avait pas tort.

- C'est vrai. Admit-elle. Mais je ferai aussi confiance à mes amis. Elle se pencha au dessus du lit et prit la main de Line. Je vais rester avec lui et je te promet que je courrais te chercher s'il y a quoi que ce soit. Il ne voudrait pas te voir dans cet état Line. Ecoute moi s'il te plaît.

Elle vit dans les yeux de son amie qu'elle hésitait.

---

Nami tâcha de s'occuper en mettant de l'ordre dans l'infirmerie qui n'en avait guère besoin, Chopper étant très organisé. Elle avait beaucoup de difficultés à rester calme et regarder Luffy dormir. Il bougeait à peine, ne demandait pas à manger dans son sommeil… Tout sonnait faux aux yeux de la navigatrice. Cette fois, il ne se réveillerait pas en réclamant à manger en hurlant. Cette fois, il risquait de ne pas se réveiller du tout…

Elle repoussa cette pensée du mieux qu'elle put. C'était insupportable. Sentant une nouvelle bouffée de panique lui monter à la gorge, elle s'affaira autour de la table de travail de Chopper, rassemblant les feuilles volantes et les livres de médecine éparpillés. Elle posa ensuite les yeux sur le cadavre de l'insecte et se demanda si elle pouvait s'en débarrasser. Elle venait de prendre la décision de laisser à leur place les restes de l'animal quand un son étouffé lui parvint aux oreilles.

Elle se retourna brusquement et se précipita auprès de Luffy. Il venait d'entrouvrir les yeux.

- Luffy ! S'écria-t-elle, éberluée.

- Line… ?

Sa voix était faible, mais claire.

- Non, c'est Nami. Comment tu te sens ?

- Crevé... Je.. Je croyais que Line était là... Je…trompé…

- Non non elle était bien là, elle est restée près de toi tout le temps. Oh mon dieu et moi qui l'ai obligée à sortir… Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?! Si jamais tu te rendors avant qu'elle revienne… Oh là là… Gémit la navigatrice.

- Nami…

- Oui ? Tu as faim ?

- Bof…

Il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce même si ses yeux étaient grands ouverts à présent.

- Tu ne devrais pas te fatiguer… Fit la jeune fille.

- Dis... Je suis mal barré hein ?

Elle déglutit et eut besoin de toutes ses forces pour parvenir à répondre sans fondre en larmes.

- L'insecte était un piège d'Edouard et Baggy. Il t'a injecté une espèce de poudre… heu... des grains de granit marin. Chopper… dit que… que… il ne sait pas comment les enlever. Elle se dépêcha d'ajouter : « Pour le moment ! Mais il va trouver j'en suis sûre…

Elle se força à sourire mais le résultat dut être peu convaincant car il fronça les sourcils.

- Et si il trouve pas ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, il lui était impossible de le formuler à voix haute.

Il attendit une seconde puis reprit, prononçant chaque mot lentement comme si parler lui était douloureux.

- D'accord. J'ai… déconné on dirait. Bon.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Luffy ! C'était un piège répugnant !!

- Nan c'est pas…ça. Je vais pas pouvoir tenir toutes… mes promesses finalement. Ca m'ennuie… vachement. Et la vache… je peux pas bouger… je supporte pas ça…

- Ne dis pas ça Luffy s'il te plaît…

- Et puis…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, ses yeux de fermèrent et il sembla se rendormir.

Nami resta sans bouger quelques instants, l'écoutant respirer avec difficulté, se demandant comment elle allait pouvoir annoncer à Line qu'à cause d'elle elle avait peut-être manqué sa dernière occasion de parler à Luffy. Elle s'en voulait terriblement…

Ne sachant que faire d'autre, elle se décida à aller appeler tout le monde au cas où il se réveillerait encore. Mais à peine fut-elle debout qu'il s'éveilla à nouveau, et continua la conversation comme si elle ne s'était pas interrompue.

- Dis Nami…

- Oui ?

- Tu… tu crois que… si… j'étais devenu… Seigneur des Pirates Line m'aurait… permis de toucher ses che…cheveux ?

Nami retomba sur sa chaise, attendrie. Il était toujours si candide…

- Tu sais Luffy, je suis sûre qu'elle te le permettrait même sans ça.

- Tu crois ?

Ses yeux brillaient d'espoir comme ceux d'un enfant auquel on aurait promis un fabuleux cadeau, mais ses paupières tombaient déjà sous l'effet de l'écrasante fatigue dont il souffrait.

Nami décida qu'il était grand temps de se bouger. Elle prit la direction de la porte en déclarant d'un ton ferme :

- Je vais la chercher.

- Nami attend…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Faut que je te dise un truc… Pour après… C'est important.

La navigatrice n'avait pas envie d'entendre ce qui allait suivre, quoi que ce soit. Mais elle se força à écouter avant de sortir.

---

Line ne voulut pas s'accorder plus de temps que strictement nécessaire. Elle évita la cuisine, se doutant qu'une grande partie de l'équipage y serait à coup sûr rassemblée, et se dirigea droit dans sa cabine. Elle se rafraîchit et se changea le plus rapidement possible. L'idée de manger quelque chose ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit.

La jeune fille fut donc de retour dans le couloir qui menait à l'infirmerie en une quinzaine de minutes. Quand elle vit Nami sortir de la pièce, visiblement troublée, elle se laissa malgré elle submerger par la panique.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Il y a un problème? Demanda-t-elle immédiatement à son amie.

- Il est réveillé… Annonça celle-ci avec un sourire piteux.

- …

- Tu devrais te dépêcher, il n'arrête pas de se rendormir. On… ne sait jamais… Insista la navigatrice en voyant la jeune sorcière interdite.

Line comprenait mais elle n'arrivait pas à se décider. Chopper avait dit qu'il pouvait ne pas se réveiller. C'était une chance qu'il le soit. Une occasion inespérée de lui parler…Mais pour lui dire quoi? Elle avait tant de choses à lui dire. Mais pas "au revoir". Ca non. Et elle craignait de devoir le faire si elle entrait maintenant.

C'était inconcevable.

Ses jambes refusaient obstinément de bouger.

Nami se lassa de son indécision et la poussa vers la porte en lui prenant le bras fermement.

- Non… Se défendit la jeune fille. Je ne peux pas…

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens mais si tu n'y vas pas, tu vas salement le regretter. Fais moi confiance.

---

Luffy avait l'impression d'avoir une enclume posée sur chacun de ses membres, y compris sur son crâne. C'était bien pire que quand il se retrouvait plongé dans l'eau.

Il avait posé la question à Nami pour la forme, mais en réalité il avait pleinement conscience de son état. Il sentait que son corps était en train de lâcher. Une impression sacrément désagréable.

Il n'avait pas peur de la mort, ça n'avait jamais été le cas. Mais ça l'embêtait de ne pas pouvoir réaliser son rêve et encore plus de laisser tomber ses amis.

Et puis, il y avait Line.

Il s'était rendu compte dès le début qu'il la voyait différemment de Nami et Robin. Mais ce n'était que lors de cette nuit dans la grotte qu'il avait compris qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Et ça changeait bien des choses.

Le capitaine du Thousand Sunny s'obligea à garder les yeux ouverts. Il sentait qu'il était sur le point de rendormir pour de bon. Mais il voulait tenir au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive, et avec un peu de chance, il pourrait aussi voir le reste de ses amis. Ca lui ferait plaisir.

En l'attendant, il ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger. Il savait qu'il n'était pas très malin et pas très classe, tout le monde le lui répétait assez souvent. Et en plus il n'était pas doué comme Sanji pour parler aux filles… Mais s'il était devenu Seigneur des Pirates, peut-être qu'il aurait eu le courage de lui parler? Et peut-être bien qu'elle…

Il entendit la porte se rouvrir et interrompit là ses réflexions. Line venait d'entrer. Il la trouva étonnamment pâle. Est-ce qu'elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui? C'est vrai que Nami avait dit qu'elle était restée tout le temps près de lui…

Elle s'approcha lentement et s'assit à sa gauche, sur le bord du lit.

- Salut. Dit-elle d'une voix douce, un peu éteinte.

- … Salut. Répondit-il péniblement, se rendant compte qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à parler.

Elle posa machinalement une main sur son front pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas de fièvre.

- Comment tu te sens?

- Fatigué.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard une seconde, puis elle respira à fond. Sa voix devint un murmure :

- Je suis désolée Luffy. Si désolée… C'est de ma faute si Edouard t'a tendu ce piège…

- Nan dis pas ça c'est n'importe…quoi t'y es pour rien. Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils, faute d'avoir assez de force pour élever la voix.

Il voulait s'asseoir pour lui parler en face mais se redresser seul relevait de l'impossible. Rien que sa tête lui semblait peser une tonne. C'était horriblement frustrant.

- Aide-moi. Se résigna-t-il à demander. … Je veux m'asseoir.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Luffy.

- S'il te plaît.

Elle se tut mais ne fit pas un mouvement. Il allait insister quand il sentit son buste se soulever tout seul. Quand il fut redressé, elle le maintint dans cette position. Le jeune homme accusa le coup, c'était un peu étrange, il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude qu'elle utilise ses pouvoirs sur lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'offrir le luxe de protester, loin de là. Il s'était dit qu'une fois assis ça irait, mais il déchanta : si elle le lâchait, il tomberait en arrière comme un sac de patate.

De son côté, elle n'avait pas bougé, si bien qu'il se trouvait tout près d'elle à présent.

- Si je n'avais pas été là… Recommença-t-elle.

- Tout serait beaucoup moins bien. Reprit-il à sa place d'un ton sans appel.

Il eut ensuite besoin de reprendre son souffle, désespéré devant l'effort qu'il devait fournir pour prononcer une seule phrase.

- Ecoute, c'est pas ta faute. Et… Il fit une pause. Il avait préparé cette phrase en l'attendant et il tenait à la dire d'une traite. "Et c'est moi qui dois m'excuser… parce que je t'ai promis de t'emmener au bout du monde chercher le One Piece avec moi et que je…

Elle posa précipitamment la main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler.

- Ne dis pas ça. Lâcha-t-elle.

- Mais c'est important. Il faut bien que je…

Elle l'interrompit de nouveau :

- Je ne veux pas entendre ça.

Luffy resta interdit. Elle le fixa sans ajouter un mot. Même sans l'enclume posée sur son crâne qui l'empêchait de réfléchir, il n'aurait pas su quoi répondre.

Soudain, elle fit quelque chose auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Vraiment pas.

Toujours sans rien dire, elle l'entoura de ses bras et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

Luffy avait du mal à croire ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Peut-être qu'il était en train de délirer? Dans le doute, il mit ça encore une fois sur le compte de l'enclume.

Il ferma les yeux, enivré par son parfum, puis les rouvrit. Elle était toujours là, et il se perdit dans la contemplation de ses cheveux qui glissaient doucement autour d'eux. Il essaya désespérément de bouger ses bras ballants mais il parvenait à peine à remuer les doigts. Il sentit soudain une colère sourde monter en lui. Ca n'était pas comme ça que ça devait se passer. Il aurait du être capable de la prendre dans ses bras, de la serrer contre lui et de caresser ses cheveux.

C'était intolérable.

Il réussit à remuer légèrement dans un ultime effort. Elle dut le sentir car soudain le bras du jeune homme s'éleva tout seul pour venir se poser autour d'elle. Luffy cessa de se torturer quand il sentit les mèches glisser dans ses doigts. C'était doux.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants puis elle s'éloigna lentement. Il voulut la retenir mais s'en révéla incapable. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle était si près. A cet instant, Luffy eut la certitude que s'il en avait eu la force, il aurait eu le courage de l'embrasser. Mais au lieu de ça, il ne réussit qu'à effleurer sa main qui était posée non loin de la sienne. Elle répondit en mêlant ses doigts aux siens sans le quitter des yeux.

Un bruit à l'extérieur atténua le charme. Elle tourna la tête puis sembla revenir à la réalité. De sa main libre, elle retint Luffy par l'épaule en l'aidant à se rallonger. Il ressentit alors une vague d'épuisement écrasante. Sans lâcher sa main, il demanda simplement :

- Tu restes avec moi ?

Pour toute réponse, elle s'allongea près de lui, le visage tout près du sien. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir profondément.

---

Chopper se glissa sans bruit dans la pièce et reprit ses recherches en silence. Les heures passèrent et la tension augmenta.

Peu à peu les membres de l'équipage se rassemblèrent de nouveau dans l'infirmerie. Line redevint silencieuse. Elle se rassit près du lit, tournant le dos aux autres, sans participer à leurs discussions.

La journée allait prendre fin et Luffy était de plus en plus faible. Chopper se montrait de plus en plus agité. Les autres le harcelaient de questions auxquelles il n'avait pas de réponse. Bientôt il se prit la tête dans les mains et tomba dans le même mutisme que Line. Tout semblait perdu.

Chacun gérait son affolement comme il pouvait, mais la plupart tournaient en rond comme des lions en cages. Sanji n'était pas épargné par ce stress et devint de plus en plus agité. Il multipliait les allers et retours à la cuisine, et devenait de plus en plus pénible à force de proposer de la nourriture à tout le monde. Nami essaya d'abord de se montrer indulgente mais sa patience avait des limites. Quand il lui tendit son plateau pour la troisième fois elle explosa :

- Ca suffit Sanji tu vois pas que tu nous gonfles ! Hurla-t-elle, troublant brutalement le calme relatif qui régnait dans la pièce.

- Mais… Nami-chérie…

- Il n'y a pas de Nami-chérie qui tienne ! Je sais que tu es inquiet mais laisse les autres tranquille ! J'en ai marre ! Marre de tout ça !

Elle serra les poings, elle avait conscience d'être en train de craquer.

- Je n'en peux plus de cette situation !!

Elle donna un coup brutal à Sanji qui fit tomber son plateau sur le sol. Le bol, les verres et la salière qui s'y trouvaient explosèrent sur le sol.

La dispute continua de plus belle. Sanji ne luttait pas contre Nami, mais Franky et Zorro entrèrent dans le conflit et y allèrent de leurs commentaires.

Soudain, contre toute attente, Line se mit à hurler, clouant tout le monde sur place.

- TAISEZ-VOUS !! Cria-t-elle. Vous… vous ne voyez pas que vous vous déchirez pour des broutilles ?! Est-ce que c'est bien le moment ?!

Sanji fut le premier à répondre.

- Oui… Tu as raison Line-Chérie. Je… suis désolé.

Il s'affaira à ramasser les débris tombés sur le sol. Il rassemblait à la hâte les morceaux de verre et le sel éparpillés, en ne cessant de s'excuser.

Line secoua la main.

- C'est moi, je n'aurai pas du m'énerver.

Elle ne s'était pas retournée, et sans le regarder, ni lui ni ce qui se trouvait au sol, elle fit un geste de la main négligent et soudain les débris de verre se rassemblèrent en un tas propre. Les grains de sel s'envolèrent dans un nuage puis se regroupèrent et formèrent un filet mince qui coula sur le plateau.

- Oh... Merci Line Adorée.

Mais la jeune fille avait reporté son attention sur Luffy et ne l'écoutait pas.

- Hey mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Chopper ?!! S'écria le cuistot.

Cette fois Line se retourna pour voir le petit renne tomber en avant. Il s'était précipité sur eux en courant et s'était pris les pattes dans le plateau. Le médecin avait l'air éberlué, il remuait dans tous les sens.

- Line… Bégaya-t-il. Mais… qu-qu-qu'est-ce que tu-tu as fait ?!

­- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Il était comme fou. Il se jeta par terre et essaya de ramasser le sel qu'il venait d'éparpiller de nouveau en tombant.

- Tu-tu l'as fait sans regarder !!! SANS REGARDER !!!

L'équipage du Thousand Sunny crut un instant qu'ils étaient en train de perdre un autre membre.

- Je ne comprend pas Chopper… Fit Line doucement.

- T'as regroupé les grains de sel ! Sans-sans les voir ! C'est dingue !

- Mais enfin, Répondit Line sans comprendre. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait d'extraordinaire. Du sel c'est du sel. Pourquoi j'aurais besoin de le regarder pour le faire bouger? Il suffit de savoir à peu près où c'est… Ca ne va pas Chopper ?

Le petit renne recula et se jeta littéralement sur son bureau. Il s'empara d'un livre d'anatomie qu'il commença à feuilleter à toute vitesse.

- Si ça va ! Fit-il, presque en criant. Je sais comment extraire le sable de granit marin !!


	34. Chapter 34

_Bonsoiiiiir !!_

_Me revoilà après, je sais, un temps d'attente hoooonteux! Pardon pardon!_

_Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, je les attends toujours avec impatience et les goute chacune avec bonheur!!  
_

_Voici le chapitre 34, un chapitre assez calme je dirai. Mais bon, vous me connaissez, ça ne va pas durer. Je ne suis pas sympa avec mes personnages, c'est connu. Je ne leur fiche jamais la paix... En tout cas, pour tous ceux qui commenceraient à s'endormir, l'action revient au prochain chapitre!_

_Et voilà je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, à très bientôt!! (Comment ça mytho?? Je vous jure que j'essaie de faire plus vite!! Promiiiiiiis !!! )_

**34. Interruption**

Le plan de Chopper s'avéra somme toute théoriquement assez simple, et semblait prometteur. Line était censée déplacer le granit dans les veines de Luffy en suivant les indications du jeune médecin, jusqu'à des points particuliers où celui-ci ponctionnerait du sang pour l'extraire.

Tout le monde fut immédiatement emballé. Tout le monde sauf la jeune sorcière, littéralement horrifiée. Apparemment, déplacer par la pensée des grains de granit dans le corps de son capitaine, en devant suivre des conduits dont elle n'avait pas la moindre connaissance était loin de l'idée qu'elle se faisait d'un plan simple et encore moins d'un plan sûr. On lui demandait remuer rapidement et de regrouper des trucs qui faisaient déjà bien assez de dégâts en se déplaçant tous seuls.

Non, décidément, elle ne se voyait pas faire ça. Elle commettrait forcément une bourde monumentale de laquelle ni Luffy, ni elle pour le coup, ne se remettraient. Autant lui mettre un scalpel dans les mains et lui demander de retirer ces saletés en creusant, ça ne serait pas pire.

Mais tous les regards étaient à présent tournés vers elle.

- Je…. Ne suis pas certaine d'en être capable… Commença-t-elle prudemment.

Ses compagnons la contemplèrent en silence. Elle voyait dans leurs yeux autant la compréhension devant l'ampleur de la tâche que la déception. Seul Zorro affichait une expression agacée.

- T'as failli nous retourner le bateau hier et tu dis que t'es pas capable de faire bouger trois grains de sable ? Tu te fiches de qui ?!

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche ! Se défendit la jeune fille.

- Tu ne veux pas le soigner alors ? Tu veux qu'il claque ? Lâcha le bretteur en levant un sourcil.

- Comment oses-tu Marimo ?!! S'indigna Sanji.

- Toi je t'ai pas sonné. Alors ?! Insista Zorro, écrasant Line d'un regard pénétrant.

- Bien sur que je veux le sauver !! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix haut perchée. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

Nami, elle, croyait comprendre, mais n'approuvait pas la méthode choisie par son compagnon. Elle lança un regard peu amène à Zorro. Elle se doutait qu'il cherchait seulement à la provoquer pour qu'elle se décide, mais c'était une approche bien trop brutale à son goût.

- Ecoute Line, Intervint-elle. Je suis sûre que tu en es parfaitement capable. On te fait tous confiance. Et puis tu ne seras pas seule, Chopper sera là pour te dire quoi faire.

- Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas ! Renchérit le petit renne. Le seul risque ce serait qu… Ouille !!

Il se tut devant le coup de pied éloquent qu'il venait de recevoir de la part de la navigatrice.

- Quoi ? Quoi ? C'est quoi le risque ? Insista la sorcière, Usopp lui servant d'écho.

- Je vais te le dire moi.

Zorro venait de se lever. Il parla d'une voix ferme :

- Le seul risque que je vois, c'est que tu te dégonfles. Je vais te dire Line : un pirate ça doit avoir des tripes. Et il te dirait la même chose. Ajouta-t-il en désignant Luffy du menton. Tu veux qu'on te respecte ? Bien. Alors fais ton boulot et au passage, assumes tes RESPONSABILITES.

L'accusation était à peine voilée. Les autres ne pipèrent mot, trop surpris pour réagir. Nami était sidérée par la cruauté soudaine du bretteur. Lui et la jeune sorcière se regardaient dans les yeux. Line tremblait, la colère luttant en elle contre la culpabilité. Elle se considérait toujours comme responsable de la situation.

Après quelques secondes d'un silence pesant, elle recula et fila s'asseoir près de Luffy. Doucement, elle retira la couverture posée sur lui, révélant sa poitrine qui se soulevait lentement. Puis elle déclara, décidée :

- Je suis prête.

Chopper ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se rua sur son livre d'anatomie. Robin demanda avec sagesse:

- Tu ne veux pas te reposer un peu avant ? Tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit et utiliser tes pouvoirs en continu t'épuise…

- Non, je veux le faire maintenant.

Le bretteur esquissa un sourire satisfait et déclara :

- Moi, je vais boire un coup. Fit-il, très calme.

Des murmures se firent entendre alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

- Heu…Non ! Attendez une seconde ! S'écria soudain Nami.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nami – Chérie ?

- Avant de commencer… J'ai quelque chose à vous dire…

- Quoi ?

- C'est Luffy. Il m'a dit quelque chose tout à l'heure…

- De quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda Robin.

Nami semblait hésiter. Elle se tourna vers Chopper.

- Ce n'est pas sans risques ce que vous allez faire n'est ce pas ?

Il fronça les sourcils puis secoua la tête doucement. Non, ça ne l'était pas.

- Bon alors ? S'impatienta Usopp. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?!

Nami se décida et finit pas avouer :

- Luffy a … Il a choisi qui serait le capitaine s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Ce sera…

- Tais toi Nami.

La voix de l'escrimeur était forte et impossible à ignorer.

- Tu nous parleras de ça si ces deux là foirent leur coup. En attendant, on n'a pas besoin de savoir.

- Il a raison. Dit Sanji. Même si ça me fait mal de dire ça !

Les autres l'approuvèrent de concert.

- Bon. On va commencer. Sortez tous. Ordonna Chopper. Line, je veux que tu te concentres maintenant. Je vais te montrer plusieurs dessins pour t'aider. Tu devras y aller très doucement.

- Oui. D'accord. Répondit la jeune femme, tendue à l'extrême.

Les autres membres de l'équipage sortirent les uns après les autres. Franky bougea le dernier.

Il se tourna sur le pas de la porte et lança avec un demi-sourire :

- Hey Gamine, essaie quand même de pas nous déplacer sa cervelle dans son derrière hein !

Sa tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère se solda par un cuisant échec. Le visage de la sorcière vira au rouge et le charpentier quitta la pièce la tête la première et à plus d'un mètre du sol. La porte claqua derrière lui.

---

Ca faisait déjà un moment qu'il ne dormait plus, mais il n'arrivait plus à ouvrir les yeux. Trop crevé. Trop crevé pour bouger, pour parler, pour penser. Pour tout. L'enclume sur son crâne n'était plus seule, elle avait invité une copine à s'installer sur sa poitrine. Respirer était si fatiguant… Il se contenta d'écouter dans un demi-sommeil.

Une dispute avait eu lieu. Il était sûr d'avoir entendu des gens crier. Mais maintenant c'était plus calme. Apparemment, il ne restait plus que Line et Chopper. Il les entendait bien à présent, ils devaient s'être rapprochés de lui. On avait retiré sa couverture. Tant mieux, il avait chaud. Il se demanda vaguement si il lui restait son short quand même. Ce serait embêtant sinon. Il lui semblait que oui. De toute façon, pas moyen de vérifier. Rien que l'idée de tourner la tête lui donnait limite envie de tourner de l'œil.

Soudain, il ressentit une sensation étrange sur son ventre. Il essaya de se concentrer sur les voix pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

Chopper expliquait quelque chose à Line. Ca avait l'air compliqué. Ca parlait de veines, de sang et d' « émorrogies ». A moins que ce soit « émaragies »… Heu…. Trop compliqué.

Il sentit soudain la patte du renne lui appuyer sur l'estomac. Aiiiiieuuh ! Depuis quand ça lui faisait mal un truc comme ça ?! Zut alors. Puis de nouveau la sensation étrange, sauf qu'il comprit ce que c'était cette fois. C'était Line qui le touchait. Elle imitait les gestes de Chopper mais elle au moins, elle ne lui faisait pas mal. Au contraire, c'était tout doux. Il décida qu'il aimait bien ça.

Il sentit ses doigts glisser sur lui. Elle partit de sa main, l'endroit où il avait été mordu, il s'en rappelait, et parcourut un chemin que lui indiquait Chopper. Il ne comprenait pas tout. Ils lui faisaient quelque chose, certainement pour le soigner mais quoi ? La main de la jeune fille glissa de son épaule à son torse, puis alla jusqu'à son ventre. Elle avait l'air chercher quelque chose. Elle remonta ensuite sur sa poitrine puis soudain s'arrêta.

Et autre chose se mit à bouger. Ca n'allait pas très vite et ça faisait un peu mal. Il sentit la piqûre d'une seringue. Aiiiiieuuh ! Soudain, respirer devint légèrement plus facile.

---

Les pirates n'y tenaient plus. Même Zorro, pourtant resté stoïque pendant la plus grande partie de l'opération, commençait à remuer sur sa chaise. Ca durait depuis des heures. La tension était à son comble.

- Pas de nouvelles… Bonne nouvelle ! Tenta Sanji pour améliorer l'humeur de Nami en lui servant un café.

- Je ne sais pas… Ils pourraient nous tenir au courant quand même… Fit la navigatrice, pensive. Je me demande pourquoi ils ne le font pas.

- Peut-être que le capitaine est mort et qu'ils ne savent pas comment nous le dire… Hasarda Robin, l'air triste.

- NON MAIS CA VA PAS DE SORTIR DES TRUCS PAREILS ?! S'écrièrent les autres à l'unisson.

- Mais je m'inquiète aussi c'est que… Essaya de s'expliquer l'archéologue. J'aider d'aider à la réflexion je…

- Arrête d'essayer de nous aider Robin… Ca vaut mieux… Gémit Nami en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

- Luffyyyyyy est moooooooooort !!! Ouiiiiin !!!

- La ferme Usopp !

- Vous croyez que je devrais composer une chanson d'adieuuu ? Renifla le charpentier.

- Lufffyyyyyyyy !!!

- Vous allez arrêter vos conneries tous les deux ?! S'énerva le cuistot en voyant Nami prête à sortir de ses gonds.

- Maiiiiiiis Lufffyyyyyyy !! Il est mooooort !!! Aaaahhh !!

- USOPP !!!

- Oui Usopp ! Fit Franky. Arrête de …snif… dire n'importe quoi… snif…

- Ca te va bien de dire ça abruti, t'arrêtes pas de chialer !!

- C'est pas moi c'est mes yeux !!!!

- Bon ça suffit ! Déclara soudain Nami. On va voir !

- Luffyyy… Gasp.

Le sniper cessa de geindre immédiatement devant le regard noir de la navigatrice.

- On y va…. En silence ! Dit elle d'un ton lourd de menaces.

---

Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Chopper et Line, concentrés, étaient toujours penchés sur le corps de Luffy. Au bout de quelques instants, le médecin leva les yeux vers ses camarades et leur dit doucement :

- On a presque fini. J'ai injecté un sédatif à Luffy pour lui éviter la douleur car on a du faire des incisions en plus des prélèvements à la seringue. Le granit restant semble être concentré dans le poignet, près de la morsure, on a ramené tout ce qui restait là, encore un petit effort et on aura tout enlevé.

- Tu en es sûr ? Demanda Robin.

- Ca se vérifiera facilement. Dès qu'il n'y aura plus aucun contact avec le granit, on devrait voir la différence.

- Chopper… Murmura Line d'une voix faible. Il faut finir, je vais lâcher sinon…

- Oui !

Nami constata que Line était maintenant largement plus pâle que Luffy. La fatigue se lisait sur son visage. L'utilisation prolongée de ses pouvoirs la vidait toujours de son énergie d'une façon effrayante.

Chopper fit plusieurs prélèvements de sang à la suite. Bientôt, Line rejeta la tête en arrière.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a plus rien… Dit elle doucement.

­- Bon. Répondit Chopper l'air grave. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre. S'il ne se rétablit pas tout seul, on n'aura plus qu'à recommencer.

- Mais il n'est plus en danger alors ?

- J'attends pour me prononcer. Fit le petit renne sans sourciller.

Line lâcha un énorme soupir. Nami s'approcha d'elle.

- Tu devrais te reposer, au cas où on aurait besoin d'un deuxième round !

La sorcière sourit piteusement et se leva péniblement. Elle ne parcourut que le mètre qui la séparait de la chaise la plus proche, devant le bureau de Chopper.

Un grognement rompit soudain le calme relatif qui régnait dans la pièce.

- Sanjiiiiiiiiii !! Fit la voix du capitaine toujours endormi. J'AI FAIM !!!!

- Luffyyyy t'es pas moooooooooort ouiiiiiiiin!!!

- La ferme Usopp !! Lança Zorro, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Oh la la ça me donne envie de pleurer même si je pleure pas mais que si je pleure c'est mes yeux c'est pas moââââ Snif… Geignit Franky en prenant une des poses excentriques dont il avait le secret.

- Luffy ! S'écria Nami, peinant à retenir des larmes de joie.

- Je vais chercher de quoi manger ! Viens m'aider Marimo !

- Rêve pas boulet !

- C'est qui le boulet tronche d'épinard?!

Nami ficha dehors les deux hommes sans douceur et, se tournant vers la table de travail du médecin, elle eut à peine le temps de voir Line sourire avant que la jeune fille épuisée s'affale sur le bureau et sombre dans le sommeil à son tour.

---

La vie reprit progressivement son cours normal à bord du Thousand Sunny.

Luffy ingurgitait une quantité astronomique de nourriture à la minute sans à aucun moment faire mine de se réveiller. Mais Chopper était pleinement rassuré. Il s'offrit une bonne sieste pendant que Sanji prenait en charge le reste des opérations, ce qui consistait à assurer un approvisionnement continu à l'infirmerie en viande.

Lors d'un de ses passages, Sanji passa un moment à contempler Line pensivement. Nami et Robin surprirent son regard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Monsieur le cuisinier? Demanda l'archéologue.

- Je trouve que Line-chérie est mal installée. Je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça! Tout ça c'est la faute de cet abruti! C'est à cause de cette andouille que Line-Adorée est épuisée! Grrrrrr

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer… Soupira Nami. Je pensais que tu avais fini par comprendre non?! Ca devient ridicule…

Le cuisinier ne l'écouta pas et sortit à grand pas de la pièce.

- Je reviens Nami-de-mon-cœur!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait? S'interrogea Robin, perplexe.

Le cuistot réapparut moins d'une minute après. Il poussait devant lui un fauteuil et tenait un oreiller et une couverture à bout de bras.

Sous les yeux ébahis de ses camarades, Sanii disposa le fauteuil avec l'oreiller à côté du lit de Luffy, pas trop près car le capitaine expulsait régulièrement divers morceaux de nourriture dans un périmètre assez large. Ensuite il prit délicatement Line dans ses bras. Il la déposa sur le fauteuil et la recouvrit avec la couverture.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend Sanji? Je pensais qu'au contraire tu voudrais la ramener dans sa chambre…

- Line-chérie n'aurait pas envie de se réveiller ailleurs aujourd'hui. Répliqua le cuistot d'un air digne.

- Notre cuisinier sait se conduire en gentleman et se montrer plein d'attention quand il veut… S'amusa Robin.

Pendant que le dit gentleman se roulait par terre de bonheur ("Oh tu trouves vraiment Robin-Adorée Est-ce tu m'aimes encore plus maintenant??? ") Nami renchérit :

- Je suis contente que tu acceptes enfin l'évidence, Sanji.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es de plus en plus amoureuse de moi Nami-Adorééééée???

- Non.

Le cuistot quitta les jeunes filles quand il ne fut plus possible de feindre de ne pas voir qu'elles l'ignoraient avec application.

Nami avait beau être contente du comportement du cuistot, elle ne fut pas surprise d'entendre la voix du jeune homme grommeler quand il referma la porte derrière lui.

- S'il lui fait de la peine, j'lui refais le portrait au hachoir à ce crétin! Grrrrrrrrr

---

Line se réveilla finalement bien après Luffy. Celui-ci émergea en début de soirée. Les autres avaient déjà commencé à faire la fête et s'affairaient sur le pont. Sans l'intervention musclée de Sanji, il aurait tout de suite réveillé Line mais le cuistot l'obligea à attendre. Le capitaine rejoignit donc ses camarades qui l'accueillirent comme il se devait : en fanfare. On avait fait prévenir Liam et son père du rétablissement de Luffy, ils participèrent donc à la fête. Luffy coupa rapidement court aux excuses de Liam ("On s'en fout, c'est l'heure de manger!!") et la soirée battait son plein quand Line, toujours dans l'infirmerie, s'éveilla enfin.

Elle se frotta les yeux et se redressa. La couverture tomba à ses pieds et elle la ramassa pour la poser sur le lit inoccupé. Line se sentait un peu désorientée. Les derniers jours avaient été plus que mouvementés. Néanmoins, elle était impatiente de rejoindre les autres et de voir Luffy en forme. Ce qui l'empêcha de se lever immédiatement, ce fut la surprise. La surprise de sentir ses joues humides. Elle s'essuya les yeux du dos de la main, perplexe. La tension accumulée au cours des dernières heures se relâchait enfin, et apparemment, était évacuée par son corps sous forme de larmes fines mais incontrôlables. Elle n'était pas triste, au contraire, mais ses yeux pleuraient tous seuls. Elle sourit devant l'ironie de la situation : elle n'avait pas versé une larme depuis le début, et c'était maintenant que tout était fini que ça coulait tout seul…

- T'es pas très logique toi dis donc. Fit soudain une voix rauque.

Line s'aperçut subitement qu'elle n'était pas seule, Zorro était assis sur une chaise près de la porte depuis le début, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. A sa décharge, la pièce était plutôt sombre.

Le bretteur sourit et reprit :

- T'as eu tout le temps de pleurer pourtant.

Elle s'essuya de nouveau les yeux et répondit froidement :

- Peut-être bien que j'avais des choses plus importantes à faire.

- Ouais je sais. Mords pas!… Fit-il en souriant de plus belle.

- Ca te va bien de dire ça! S'insurgea la jeune fille. Tu…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, réalisant qu'elle n'était pas en colère contre lui. Il l'avait poussé à bout à dessein, et il avait eu raison.

- Je quoi?

- T'es pas le type le plus "gentil" du monde. Voilà "quoi".

- Je ne suis pas méchant non plus.

- Vrai. Mais un peu de délicatesse ça ne te tuerait pas.

- T'as fini?

- Peut-être bien que non.

- Les femmes sont vraiment pas fichues d'avoir un comportement simple… Se plaignit l'escrimeur en levant les yeux.

- Ben voyons. Tu dis ça par expérience? Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier? Persifla la jeune femme.

Il l'ignora.

- Bon, on s'en est sorti. T'as fait ce qu'il fallait finalement.

Elle détourna les yeux.

- J'ai eu besoin d'un coup de pied au derrière pour ça…

- J'ai pas l'intention de m'excuser.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

- Je sais. Juste une chose…

- Quoi?

- Je ne pensais pas TOUT ce que j'ai dit. C'est tout.

Elle sonda le regard sombre du bretteur. Elle supposa qu'il parlait de sa responsabilité. Lui demander d'expliquer serait inutile, elle s'en contenta donc. Mais elle aussi avait quelque chose à dire :

- Merci Zorro…

Il se leva sans répondre et saisit la poignée de la porte.

- Au début, j'étais pas sur que t'assurerais. Fit-il soudain.

- Quoi?

- Tu sais, c'est que le début. La route va être longue. Surtout pour toi.

- …

- On a tous nos rôles à jouer. Et des responsabilités. Maintenant, je sais que tu as le sang-froid pour ça. Je t'ai vu à l'œuvre plusieurs fois. Tant mieux. Tu dois être capable d'assurer toute seule en cas de problème, ne pas être un poids. On ne sait pas ce qui peut encore se passer. On n'est pas du genre à éviter les ennuis en général…

- Je…

Il ouvrit la porte et se retourna avant de la franchir.

- On n'est pas impunément la compagne du futur Seigneur des Pirates. J'espère que tu t'en rends compte.

Il sortit, laissant Line méditer sur ces paroles. Le message qu'il avait voulu lui faire passer était bien différent de celui qu'elle croyait au départ.

---

- Line t'es réveillée ! S'écria Luffy. Il étira son bras pour attraper le mât le plus proche d'elle et se propulsa dans sa direction. Il s'écrasa avec fracas contre le mât en question - ignorant certaines protestations vigoureuses de Chopper où il était question de convalescence et de débilité profonde - et une fois relevé, afficha un énorme sourire, que la jeune fille lui rendit de bon cœur.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi deux jours… Souffla-t-elle.

- Ben non c'est moi qui ait dormi deux jours ! Observa le capitaine. Tu te rends compte, j'ai encore manqué DIX repas !! Tu m'étonnes que j'ai super faim !

- Tu as toujours faim Luffy… Commenta Nami en venant à la rencontre de son amie.

Le jeune homme se frotta la tête en riant. Tout était redevenu normal. Enfin presque. Ce qui s'était passé entre la jeune femme et lui quelques heures plus tôt ne cessait de lui revenir en mémoire et de le troubler. Cela dit, il avait le temps d'y réfléchir. Là tout de suite, certaines choses d'une extrême importance réclamaient séance tenante son entière attention.

- Faut que tu viennes manger, Sanji fait un barbecue ! Terriiiiible ! Déclara-t-il.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'à te goinfrer ! Elle vient de se réveiller… Fit Nami.

Mais elle fut interrompue par un gargouillis sonore. Line posa une main sur son estomac.

- Un barbecue ? Ses yeux semblèrent se remplir d'étoiles. Moi non plus j'ai pas mangé depuis deux jours !!

­- Quoiiiii ? Mais pourquoi ?! T'es malade ??? S'enquit Luffy, sidéré par cette terrible nouvelle.

- Quel crétin… Gémit Nami en direction de Robin.

L'archéologue lui répondit par un sourire et un haussement d'épaules.

- Le capitaine est comme ça…

---

- « Nééé sur lîle du tiiiiiiir…»

- Pourquoi il chante toujours celle-là ? S'interrogea à haute voix Zorro en se remplissant un nouveau verre de rhum.

- J'aimerais bien le savoir… Fit Nami, blasée. Pourquoi on n'utilise pas ton dial Line pour la musique ?

- J'irai le chercher après manger.

- « Le roiiii des Sniiiiper…. »

- Il me casse les oreilles…

- Même sans ça, j'aimerais bien danser sur autre chose moi…

- Si Monsieur le Charpentier n'encourageait pas Usopp en l'accompagnant à la guitare déjà… Ajouta Robin.

- « Nééé sur lîle du tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir…»

- Bon qui se dévoue pour les jeter à la mer ?

- Tout ce que tu voudras Nami-chériiiiiiiiiiie ! Mmmm… Un parpaing ou deux pour les chevilles ?

- Heu…. Je plaisantais Sanji… Heu… Pourquoi tu nous resservirais pas un peu de cocktail plutôt ?

- Oui moi aussi j'en voudrais bien s'il te plaît! Dit Line.

- A vos ordres mes amouuuuuuuuuurs !!

- Moi auchi ! Ch'ai choif !

- Sers toi tout seul ventre-à-pattes !! Répliqua le cuistot avant d'ajouter : « J'arriiiiiiive mes colombes !

Sanji s'éloigna en tournoyant pendant que Zorro poussait un grognement.

- C'est ça cours demeuré !

Le cuisinier chantonna sans se retourner.

- Je t'ai entendu Tronche de cactus ! Dommage, je suis le seul à savoir où j'ai rangé les réserves de rhum !

- Dis le moi enfoiré !! Eructa le bretteur.

- Va mourir !!!!

---

Les heures passèrent dans l'euphorie. Les pirates passèrent d'abord un temps considérable à réfléchir gaiement à ce que Baggy subirait lors de leur prochaine rencontre. Ca promettait de ne pas être beau à voir. On s'aperçut rapidement que certains membres de l'équipage avaient une imagination fertile en matière de supplices divers et variés. Ils n'avaient pas encore tranché sur le sort d'Edouard, ce qui expliquait que personne n'était allé prévenir Marco de l'état de Luffy. Le serveur se trouvait sûrement encore avec lui.

Puis ils passèrent le reste à de la soirée à se défouler dans la bonne humeur.

Quand les pirates commencèrent à aller se coucher, Line et Luffy, qui avaient dormi une bonne partie de la journée, étaient encore en pleine forme. La jeune fille dansait au son du dial sur le pont quand Nami, la dernière à être restée dehors avec elle, déclara forfait et partit se coucher. De son côté, cela faisait déjà longtemps que Luffy était seul dans la cuisine. Ce qu'il y faisait ne soulevait pas le moindre doute.

Le jeune pirate se sentait heureux. Il avait frôlé la mort mais s'en était sorti. Ca signifiait plus de temps pour vivre des aventures avec ses amis. Une excellente nouvelle qui lui donnait beaucoup d'appétit. Quand la dernière bouchée du dernier vestige du barbecue eut irrémédiablement disparu, il se résolut à se retourner sur le pont. Il s'attendait à y trouver du monde mais il n'y vit que Line. Elle évoluait pied nus sur la pelouse, tournoyant les yeux fermés au son de la musique.

Il se sentit partagé entre l'appréhension de se retrouver seul avec elle, et le plaisir, justement d'avoir cette chance. Il constata avec dépit qu'il ne lui avait même pas encore adressé la parole, et que ça s'embrouillait déjà dans sa tête. Et cette fois pas moyen d'accuser une enclume quelconque. Il tenta bravement de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête mais Line ne lui en laissa pas le loisir. Elle l'aperçut presque immédiatement et s'arrêta.

- Tu viens prendre ta leçon de danse Capitaine ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

De quoi parlait-elle ? Luffy s'approcha et répondit :

- Ma quoi ?

- Ta leçon de danse. Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

- Heu…

La réponse à la question était définitivement : non. Il ne se rappelait pas du tout.

Elle exécuta un mouvement compliqué et ajouta :

- Tu m'apprends à me battre, et moi je t'apprends à danser pour te rembourser de tes efforts et te remercier. C'est ce qu'on a dit dans la grotte !

Elle avait l'air ravie, ce qui était bon signe, mais Luffy restait dans le flou, ce qui était nettement moins bien.

- On a dit ça ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

Elle fit la moue :

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? S'inquiéta-t-elle. Tu as dit oui, et tu avais l'air content et… Je t'ai même dit que je pensais que tu serais très bien ! Et je le pense toujours !

L'horrible vérité frappa le capitaine du Thousand Sunny de plein fouet : il avait promis à Line de la laisser lui apprendre à danser pour lui faire plaisir. Il se souvenait vaguement qu'elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle s'en voulait de devoir lui faire perdre son temps à l'entraîner. Elle avait proposé ça pour déculpabiliser et il avait dit oui. Mais il était préoccupé par tout autre chose à ce moment là… Et maintenant il vivait un grand moment de solitude.

- Heu… Si si je me rappelle mais heu…. On va dire que bon… les trucs que tu fais… c'est pas pareil que juste remuer quand y a de la musique… Je vais p'tet pas m'en sortir…

Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina.

- Bien sur que si voyons ! Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna au milieu de la pelouse. Le dial fonctionnait toujours et diffusait une mélodie assez lente.

- J'te jure… Insista Luffy. J'adore te regarder quand tu danses avec Marco, mais je me vois pas faire pareil que lui…

Elle se rapprocha de lui et leva le bras sans lâcher sa main. L'autre main de Luffy se souleva vint se poser sur sa taille comme par magie. Le jeune homme ressentit une légère impression de déjà-vu qui le fit rougir. Il se sentit extrêmement reconnaissant envers la Lune de ne pas éclairer entièrement le pont. Elle le guida au son de la musique et elle lui répondit en tournant :

- Il y a bien quelque chose que tu as vu et que tu aimerais apprendre ? On peut commencer par là.

Luffy tâcha de réfléchir mais bien qu'ils bougeaient à peine, il avait l'impression que ça tournait déjà beaucoup trop vite pour lui, au moins dans sa tête. Elle s'écarta de lui pour tourner sur elle-même puis reprit sa place. La voir tourner lui fit penser à quelque chose.

- Ah peut-être…

Elle s'arrêta :

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais, quand t'as dansé dans le restaurant, à un moment il t'a portée en tournant et c'était…heu… joli quoi.

- C'est assez compliqué ce genre de chose… Fit Line avec une moue dubitative.

- Ah bon. Tant pis alors.

En fait, l n'était pas mécontent de cette réponse, il allait peut-être y échapper finalement…

Elle réfléchit tout haut :

- Déjà tu dois me soulever… puis tourner… évidemment c'est une pose particulière… puis me reposer mais pas n'importe comment… Mmmm…

- Ben…

- Essayons alors.

- Maintenant ?!

- Pourquoi pas ?

Elle se rapprocha encore plus et pris les deux mains de Luffy pour les poser sur sa taille.

- Allons-y.

­- Mais je fais quoi ?! Demanda le jeune homme qui sentait la panique venir.

- Tu me soulève juste comme ça et tu tournes avec la musique ! Essaie !

Il la souleva haut mais ils ne dansèrent pas. Il tourna sur lui-même trop vite et ils éclatèrent ensemble de rire.

- On ne danse pas trop là ! S'écria Luffy.

- Tant pis c'est marrant comme ça !

Ils allèrent de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce que la tête leur tourne. Luffy reposa Line qui s'accrocha à son cou pour ne pas tomber.

Ils reprirent leur souffle et ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques instants que Luffy réalisa qu'il la tenait toujours serrée contre lui. Il fit cette découverte en même temps qu'une autre : il n'avait aucunement l'intention de la lâcher. De son côté, Line entourait toujours son cou de ses bras et ne semblait pas plus pressée que lui de s'écarter.

Le dial s'arrêta soudain et le silence se fit. Ils se regardèrent et tout doucement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Luffy se pencha et laissa glisser sa main dans le dos de Line. Ils fermèrent les yeux presque en même temps, puis…

Quelque chose tira brusquement Line en arrière et elle tomba sur le sol, échappant aux bras de Luffy qui ne s'y attendait pas. Il ouvrit grand les yeux mais ne vit rien autour, car un poing puissant s'abattit sur son visage. Luffy recula d'un pas sous l'effet de la surprise.

Une voix d'homme inconnue rompit le silence :

- Il était temps que j'intervienne. J'emmène cette charmante demoiselle avec moi. Ssssssss…

Line se mit à hurler.


	35. Chapter 35

_Bonsoir!!!!_

Et oui, c'est moi! Non ce n'est pas un mirage, je suis bien là et j'ai même un chapitre!  
Je crois bien que je vous dois des explications! Vous avez du croire que j'avais lâchement laissé tomber cette fic, mais ce n'est pas le cas!

En fait, cet été a été extrêmement chargé pour moi. D'abord, au niveau travail, de nouvelles tâches et des restructuration dans ma boite m'ont forcé à énormément bosser, et au niveau personnel, il se trouve que j'ai déménagé en aout ce qui m'a privé d'internet à la maison un bon moment et surtout m'a pris tout mon temps et pompé toute mon énergie jusqu'à maintenant.... Et tout n'est pas terminé....

Mais je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic au contraire je n'ai cessé d'y penser, j'ai même subi la semaine dernière une grande remise en question : je ne suis plus pleinement satisfaite des intrigues que j'ai prévues, encore du travail en perspective^^

En tout cas, Je vous présente mes excuses pour ce silence si long! J'espère que vous serez malgré tout encore là pour me lire...

voici donc le chapitre 35, qui présente bien sûr la suite directe des évènements qui se sont produits à bord dans le chapitre 34! J'espère que cela vous intéressera!  
Nous entrons officiellement dans l'avant-dernier "grand arc" que j'ai planifié pour cette histoire. Et oui, nous avançons!  
Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédent, j'avais tendance à exagérer à force lol^^

Je vous souhaite et espère une bonne lecture!

J'ajouterai, une fois n'est pas coutume! que je voudrais vous dire un grand merci pour tous vos encouragements et commentaires qui me donnent le courage de continuer à chaque chapitre supplémentaire!! Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! 

**35. Séparation**

Le hurlement de Line fut bref. Trop bref. Le souffle court, elle recula instinctivement. L'apparition de l'homme l'avait surprise, mais ce qui l'avait vraiment effrayée, c'était ce qu'elle avait cru voir ensuite. Pendant un cours instant, le visage de l'intrus avait semblé se changer en quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de pas humain. Mais ce fut trop bref pour que son cerveau ait le temps d'interpréter ce qu'elle venait de voir, il ne restait à présent que la stupeur. Et l'impression étrange de connaître le visage de l'homme aux cheveux longs noués en catogan qui se trouvait devant elle. Mais où l'avait-elle déjà aperçu?

Luffy laissa échapper un grognement de fureur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi?! S'écria-t-il brutalement.

L'homme lui jeta un regard dédaigneux.

- Un instant j'ai à faire…

Il fit un signe de tête vers l'avant du navire et Line remarqua alors pour la première fois un immense bateau sombre tout proche du Sunny.

Comment un truc aussi énorme avait-il pu leur échapper à Luffy et à elle ?! Des hommes armés sautèrent soudain sur le pont, et les encerclèrent aussitôt.

- J'te parle toi! Eructa Luffy en serrant les poings. Je vais te faire passer l'envie de squatter mon bateau!!

- Pas d'inquiétude à avoir, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'éterniser… Fit l'homme sans le regarder.

Ce qui énerva le capitaine du Thousand Sunny au plus haut point. Il passa à l'attaque avec un "GOMU GOMU NO PISTOLET!!!!" tonitruant.

L'intrus évita le coup et recula en souriant. Line entendit alors les voix de leurs camarades qui se précipitaient dans le couloir qui donnait sur le pont. Le bruit avait du les réveiller. Elle n'eut cependant pas le loisir de se réjouir longtemps. L'adversaire de Luffy évita un nouveau coup du capitaine courroucé et fit un autre signe de tête. Un de ses sbires courut vers la porte du couloir, sortit un objet rond de sa poche et le jeta de toutes ses forces à travers le hublot qui vola en miettes. On entendit d'abord un cri de douleur (Usopp l'avait apparemment reçu en plein visage), puis plus rien. Sans comprendre, Line scruta le hublot dont s'échappait à présent une fumée rosée.

- Un simple somnifère de ma fabrication. Dit une voix d'homme derrière elle.

Elle retourna vivement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un petit homme vêtu de noir. Il la contemplait avec des yeux brillants derrière de petites lunettes rondes. Son expression, avide, était presque indécente.

- Quelle joie de te revoir. Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir cette chance… Je m'appelle Grindel. Mais tu ne te souviens pas de moi bien sûr…

Des mains inconnues se posèrent sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

---

Luffy avait beaucoup de mal à toucher son adversaire. L'homme filait avec une agilité et une fluidité surprenante. Le jeune capitaine commençait à se demander si cette impression "glissante" que lui donnait l'intrus pourrait ne pas ne pas en être une. A tout moment, il s'attendait à ce que son adversaire révèle un pouvoir inattendu. Malheureusement, le cri que poussa soudain Line lui fit perdre un court instant sa concentration.

Il se retourna pour voir la jeune fille échapper à un homme qui l'avait saisie par les épaules. Ce dernier, les doigts rougis par la brûlure qu'elle venait de lui infliger, semblait peu enclin à la poursuivre.

Mais l'adversaire de Luffy, lui, n'avait pas perdu sa combativité. Il fit soudain étalage d'une rapidité surprenante : en une seconde il ne fût plus devant le jeune homme mais derrière lui. Luffy n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Le visage du capitaine Stefan Vaughn s'affina soudain étrangement, ses yeux s'arrondirent pour devenir deux points sombres, et il émit un sifflement inquiétant. Tout se passa très vite. Line vit la bouche de l'homme s'ouvrir sur des crochets acérés qu'il enfonça dans le cou de Luffy. Le garçon au chapeau de paille s'affaissa et tomba à genoux dans un gémissement de douleur.

Stefan le poussa en avant et l'enjamba avec dédain.

- Tu as de la chance, j'ai évité d'employer une dose mortelle. Pourtant, compte tenu de ton impertinence…

Line se précipita vers Luffy, ignorant tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux. Le jeune homme, à présent allongé sur le dos, ne bougeait plus d'un pouce. Ses yeux pourtant bougeaient dans tous les sens, comme fous.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?! Hurla la jeune fille, éperdue.

Stefan s'approcha d'elle et répondit d'une voix doucereuse :

- Rien de grave ma chère… Mon venin est un neurotoxique puissant voilà tout. Il est paralysé, mais ça passera. A nous à présent…

- Du…venin?!

- En effet… Il se trouve que j'ai le pouvoir d'un fruit du démon, celui du Cobra pour être précis. Impressionnant n'est-ce pas? Répondit-il en se rengorgeant.

Le pirate prit le frisson de répulsion qui secoua Line pour une approbation.

Il lui saisit la main délicatement et la porta à ses lèvres.

- Je brûlais tant de te rencontrer… Ton ami… comment s'appelle-t-il déjà? Hum… Edouard oui… c'est ça… un stupide individu évidemment mais… C'est grâce à lui que nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui finalement… Ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire mesquin.

Elle retira brusquement sa main et s'écarta de lui en emportant tant bien que mal le corps de Luffy, dont les yeux flamboyaient de rage. Le jeune homme, les lèvres closes, ne parvenait qu'à émettre des bruits de frustration rageurs.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?!

- Et bien… Que dirais-tu de devenir la compagne du Seigneur des Pirates? Annonça l'homme pompeusement. Toi et moi, nous pourrions accomplir tant de choses… Tes pouvoirs m'offrent tellement de… perspectives… La puissance… sans la menace du Granit Marin…

Il prononça les derniers mots lentement en contemplant ses propres mains, l'air pensif…

- Vous êtes cinglé!! Laissez-moi tranquille!! Cria Line, horrifiée.

- Tu apprendras à m'aimer. Tu n'es pas la première à d'abord hésiter… Ne sois pas inquiète. Je ne le suis pas moi…

Il éclata de rire, ce qui emplit Line d'effroi.

- Il est hors de question que j'aille où que ce soit avec vous!

Stefan ne se défit pas de son sourire.

Il se contenta se s'écarter d'elle et s'éloigna en hochant la tête. Il fit ensuite un léger mouvement de la main droite et ses hommes se précipitèrent sur la jeune femme.

---

La sorcière fut forcée de laisser Luffy sur le sol pour faire face à ses assaillants.

Ceux-ci l'attaquèrent sans faire preuve de beaucoup de subtilité, se contentant de se jeter sur elle les uns après les autres. Elle fit voler en arrière les deux premiers, et quand un troisième referma une main sur son poignet, il ne mit pas plus de deux secondes à reculer avec un hurlement de douleur. Line réprima un hoquet de dégoût en sentant l'odeur de la chair brûlée lui caresser les narines. Elle profita du désarroi de ses adversaires devant le membre calciné de leur camarade pour balayer du regard le pont à la recherche de son arme. Elle la vit abandonnée dans l'herbe dans un coin et l'attira à elle sans perdre de temps.

La fine chaîne argentée frémit et glissa vers sa maîtresse. Au passage, Line la fit s'enrouler autour des chevilles d'un des pirates qui se mit à sautiller frénétiquement dans une danse paniquée pour tenter s'en débarrasser. En vain. La chaîne se tendit soudain en faisant basculer en arrière l'homme sans douceur. L'un de ses camarades se précipita pour arracher la chaîne de sa victime mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Se détachant à toute vitesse, la liane s'éleva et fouetta violemment son visage. Il recula en portant les mains à son front, penaud.

La chaîne s'envola ensuite pour s'enrouler autour du poignet de Line, essoufflée. Elle attendit l'attaque suivante mais ses adversaires ne la regardaient plus. Désarçonnée, elle s'aperçut qu'ils regardaient tous derrière elle. Elle comprit avant même de se retourner ce qui était en train de se passer.

Stefan applaudit doucement dans son dos et lui sourit quand elle lui fit de nouveau face.

- C'est splendide! S'écria-t-il. Je suis véritablement charmé!

Ils étaient en train de s'amuser avec elle! Ce type la regardait se battre contre ses sous-fifres comme une bête curieuse! C'était quoi? Une espèce de test?!

La colère aveugla soudain la jeune femme.

La chaîne quitta son poignet et son extrémité vint se loger entre ses doigts. La liane se mit soudain à vibrer et rougir, noircissant l'herbe sur le sol.

- Oh…. intéressant…. Observa l'homme, nullement inquiet.

Soudain, Line tendit le bras pour propulser la chaîne qui se tendit en direction de Stefan. L'arme échappa de la main de sa propriétaire pour voler vers sa proie, menaçante. Mais au même instant, la sorcière sentit quelque chose piquer son épaule.

---

Grindel enfonça la seringue et injecta le produit à travers la peau blanche de la jeune femme. Son capitaine lui adressa un sourire satisfait quand la chaîne perdit sa couleur et tomba mollement sur le sol avant d'avoir pu l'effleurer.

Line ne comprenait pas.

Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une chose pareille. Une telle impuissance. Un tel vide. Non seulement la chaîne avait cessé de lui obéir mais tout son corps lui sembla soudain étranger. Elle ne le sentait plus. Le pouvoir. Ou plutôt, il était là, mais presque irréel, sourd à ses supplications. Elle ne le contrôlait plus. En fait, elle ne contrôlait plus rien. C'était comme si une partie d'elle-même venait de disparaître dans un gouffre. Absente, elle entendit à peine qu'on criait son nom.

C'était Luffy. Il ne pouvait pas remuer les bras et les jambes, mais avait déjà retrouvé l'usage de sa bouche. Et il s'en servait pour hurler à pleins poumons.

- Déjà?! S'étonna le vieil homme. Il peut déjà rebouger le visage! Capitaine jamais encore je n'ai vu…

- En effet, Fit Stefan l'air dubitatif. Soit ce gamin est d'une résistance peu commune, soit j'ai mal dosé cette fois…. Hum… Ca doit être ça… Enfin peu importe. Partons.

Line se tenait immobile. Elle fixait ses propres mains, les yeux exorbités.

- Liiiine !!! Sauve-toi!! Hurla Luffy, désespéré.

La jeune femme tourna doucement la tête vers lui avec un regard implorant. En le voyant toujours cloué au sol, elle revint à la réalité et réalisa subitement qu'elle était de nouveau encerclée.

Mais cette fois, elle était sans défense. Elle tenta de se débattre mais des bras puissants la saisirent avant qu'elle puisse tenter quoi que ce soit d'efficace.

Luffy continua à crier alors que les hommes de Stefan soulevaient Line et l'emportaient sur leur navire. La jeune femme l'imitait, tendant vainement les bras vers lui malgré la distance.

Le capitaine du Thousand Sunny avait l'impression que le temps avançait au ralenti. On emportait Line et il ne pouvait rien y faire. La rage décuplée qu'il ressentit quand la jeune femme disparut de son champ de vision fut si violente qu'il parvint enfin à bouger un bras, aidé par l'adrénaline. Il tenta de l'allonger et arriva à saisir le rebord du navire de Stefan qui s'éloignait déjà. Mais un matelot zélé s'empressa de détacher sa main et son état ne lui permit pas de réagir.

Le bateau ennemi disparut bientôt dans la nuit, et Luffy ne pouvait toujours pas bouger.

---

Le capitaine au chapeau de Paille était fou de colère. Cela eut au moins pour effet positif de l'empêcher de sombrer dans la panique. De son bras libre, il passa un bon moment à se rouer de coups tout seul, en rage, pour débloquer le reste de ses membres.

Il put au bout d'un moment remuer légèrement la jambe gauche, ce qui le décida à s'arranger pour se traîner jusqu'au couloir dans lequel il trouva le reste de ses compagnons affalés les uns sur les autres, encore sous l'effet du somnifère. Ouvrir la porte avec seulement un membre valide avait été difficile, mais c'était loin de suffire pour l'épuiser. Après lui-même, ce fut ses camarades qu'il entreprit de rouer de coups pour les réveiller. Usopp et Chopper, qui étaient le plus près de lui, furent ceux qui reçurent le plus de coups, et donc qui se réveillèrent les premiers.

- Décoince moi Chopper!! Dépêche!!! Asséna Luffy à son médecin de bord encore dans le brouillard.

---

Le reste de l'équipage mit un peu plus de temps à s'éveiller. Ils se retrouvèrent ensuite tous sur le pont, consternés, autour de Luffy, toujours à moitié paralysé, et couvert de bleus à force de se frapper tout seul, sans amélioration de son état. Le chaos le plus complet régnait à bord.

Chopper courrait dans tous les sens. Il avait apporté sur le pont tous les anti-poisons dont il disposait et s'évertuait à trouver une solution à la paralysie du capitaine, dont il était difficile d'obtenir la moindre explication, tant il se montrait hystérique.

- Nami!! On les suit!! Namiiiiii !! Ou est Nami?! Vociférait-il.

- Elle essaie de repérer la direction à suivre… répondit Sanji en se rongeant les ongles, mort d'inquiétude à propos de Line.

- Mais ils sont partis par là!! S'écria le capitaine avec véhémence en désignant l'avant du bateau.

- Désolée Luffy mais on a bougé… Le courant… Tenta d'expliquer Robin, l'air sombre.

- Luffy tu veux bien me dire ce qui t'a mordu? Implora Chopper pour la énième fois.

- Mais puisque je vous dis qu'ils sont partis par là! Hurla le capitaine. Line est partie par là!!

- Impossible de les localiser… Déclara Nami en s'approchant. Il fait trop sombre… Et le temps est à l'orage… pas de lune…

- Nami t'es sure?!

La navigatrice baissa les yeux, le ton implorant du jeune homme lui brisait le cœur.

- Faut les retrouver!!!

- Luffy, qu'est-ce qui t'a mordu? Insista Chopper.

- UN ENFOIRE QUI VA REGRETTER D'ETRE NE!!! J'VAIS LUI PETER LA TETE! LUI EXPLOSER SA TRONCHE!! LUI…

- Calme toi Luffy! Supplia Chopper.

- TU RIGOLES?! BIEN SUR QU'ON VA LE DEFONCER!!! Hurla Sanji à son tour pendant que Zorro écrasait son poing contre ce qui restait de la porte du couloir.

Et Luffy ne décolérait pas :

- SALOPARD DE SERPENT ! MOI AUSSI J'VAIS T'LE'ME'LE MORDRE!!!! J'VAIS LE BOUFFER TOUT ENTIER!!!

- C'est un serpent qui t'a mordu? Sursauta Chopper. Mais quoi comme serpent?!

Il se planta devant le capitaine et lui saisit les épaules.

Contre toute attente, Luffy consentit à accorder une demi-seconde d'attention à son médecin :

- Heu…. Il a dit… heu…. un cabra …. non…. Cobra. Ouais. Voila. Comme comment il s'appelle le père de Vivi.

- Un Cobra? Ce type a mangé le fruit du Cobra?! C'est très dangereux!!

- UNE SALOPERIE DE BESTIOLE !!!!! J'VAIS LE CHOPER ET FAIRE UN NŒUD AVEC SES …..

Chopper se mit à fouiller dans sa sacoche à la recherche du remède approprié et ceux qui n'accompagnaient pas Luffy dans ses vociférations se bouchèrent les oreilles, la mort dans l'âme.

---

L'antipoison administré par Chopper combiné aux efforts de Luffy fit des merveilles. Il fut bientôt sur pied et mit à profit sa mobilité retrouvée pour tourner comme un lion en cage.

- Ils n'ont vraiment rien dit qui pourrait nous aider à les retrouver? Demanda Usopp pour la dixième fois.

Luffy se laissa tomber sur une chaise et soupira :

- Je vois pas…

Le capitaine avait fait un effort surhumain pour retrouver un peu de calme et leur raconter ce qui s'était passé.

- Il y a forcément un indice! Quelque chose qui nous échappe! Fit Nami, excédée.

Zorro frappa du poing sur la table violemment :

- J'en ai ma claque! Quand c'est pas l'un c'est l'autre! Est-ce que tout le monde s'est donné le mot sur cette île pour nous pourrir la vie?!

- J'arrive pas à le croire, c'est un cauchemar… Gémit Usopp.

- Un zoan avec les pouvoirs d'un Cobra… C'est terrible…. Couina Chopper. J'espère qu'il n'a pas fait de mal à Line…

- En fait, il est bien possible qu'il…

- Heu merci Robin, n'essaie pas de nous rassurer cette fois d'accord… L'interrompit Nami.

- Mais je disais seulement que…

- Nan, nan, vraiment pas Robin…

- Bon…. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Il est vrai que tous ces gens qui nous attaquent à la suite, ça devient agaçant….

- Oui Robin chérie, Baggy, ce Edouard…. C'est vraiment pénible….

- EDOUARD !!! Cria soudain Luffy, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Il s'était levé d'un bond, propulsant sa chaise derrière lui. Elle se brisa contre le mur.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? S'enquirent ses compagnons.

- Le gars… Il a parlé d'Edouard!! Où il est? Il est parti?!!

- Non, Expliqua Nami. Marco nous a dit qu'ils resteraient ici et qu'il le surveillerait jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux. On ne leur a pas dit que tu étais guéri. Ils sont sûrement encore sur l'île…

- A tous les coups, ils ont pris une chambre à la taverne! S'écria Sanji.

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Luffy se rua dehors. Tout l'équipage s'empressa de le suivre.


	36. Chapter 36

_Bonjour!! _

_Me revoila après encore une éternité d'absence... _

_J'ai plusieurs choses à dire pour commencer : la première c'est que je m'excuse auprès de tous les auteurs que j'ai l'habitude de suivre, car je n'ai plus assez de temps pour lire. Je vais surement faire comme d'hab et débarquer un jour et lire dix chapitres à la suite (d'ailleurs j'ai une liste pour aujourd'hui^^) je suis désolée!!!_

_La seconde, c'est merci infiniment à tous ceux qui me lisent toujours, qui me liront et qui ont ou pas laissé des reviews. _

_Merci pour toutes les reviews que je reçois, il n'y a rien de mieux que de vous lire!!_

_En tout cas, voici le chapitre 36. Pour le moment c'est plus ou moins le calme à bord, les choses avancent doucement. Mais ça va bientôt bouger. Je pense que dès le prochain chapitre on va en apprendre plus sur le passé de Line, et surtout, dans quoi elle est tombée!  
Il y a du pain sur la planche. Ses compagnons vont-ils réussir à la sauver?_

_Je vous souhaite et espère une bonne lecture!!_

_biiiiiiiiz_

**36. Prisonnière**

Elle tomba à genoux, haletante, cessant enfin, après des heures d'acharnement, de frapper de toutes ses forces la porte de bois désespérément close. Ses hurlements déchirants, taris à présent, avaient laissé une empreinte brûlante dans sa gorge qui l'empêchait de respirer. Soufflant péniblement, elle se laissa glisser sur le plancher froid, cessant de lutter contre la langueur qui l'envahissait. Elle était prise au piège.

---

Si la nuit n'avait pas été sans lune et les rues du village si sombres, Luffy n'aurait pas hésité sur le chemin à prendre et Nami n'aurait jamais réussi à le rattraper. Mais elle parvint et se précipita sur lui pour l'empêcher de repartir en trombe.

- Luffy !

- Quoi ? S'impatienta le jeune capitaine, les poings serrés. Ya pas de temps à perdre !!

La navigatrice lui fit face et eut du mal à masquer la stupeur que lui inspira le regard du jeune homme. Elle ne lui connaissait pas cette expression dure et froide. Il irradiait d'une colère prête à exploser et à tout dévaster sur son passage. Elle balbutia malgré tout, se sachant dramatiquement peu convaincante :

- Je… Je sais… Mais justement pour gagner du temps on devrait se séparer en deux groupes. Tu vas par là… Fit-elle très vite en désignant la direction opposée. Et moi je vais voir par là-bas.

- Mais pourquoi Nami la taverne est… Commença Usopp.

Elle l'interrompit brutalement :

- Il y a une autre taverne de ce côté du village ! C'est… heu… Liam qui me l'a dit ! S'écria-t-elle. Luffy, je crois qu'on ferait mieux de faire comme j'ai dit… Prends donc Zorro et Sanji avec toi. On le trouvera plus vite comme ça…

Les autres la fixèrent d'un air perplexe mais ne firent pas d'autres réflexions. Luffy, lui, fronça les sourcils avant de regarder dans la direction que lui avait indiquée Nami. Il finit par décréter :

- Ok on fait ça. Et si vous le trouvez, choppez-le-moi !!

Et il reprit sa course, plantant tous les autres sur place.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend Nami ? Fit Usopp, déconcerté. Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a qu'une taverne…

- Je sais… Répondit la navigatrice en se mordant la lèvre. Mais… je voudrais trouver Edouard avant Luffy...

- Mais…

Le tireur d'élite fut interrompu par Robin :

- Je pense que tu as raison, Nami. Je ne suis pas sure que le capitaine puisse garder son calme longtemps. Il vaut mieux qu'on tire les vers du nez à ce garçon avant… On ne sait jamais.

- Vous avez peur qu'il le tue avant qu'on puisse l'interroger ? Dit Zorro d'un air dubitatif. Ce sera pas une grande perte… Il jeta un œil dans la direction que Luffy avait prise. On ne le voyait déjà plus. « Mmmm z'avez pas tort. Il va le défoncer. Clair et net. D'ailleurs moi aussi j'ai envie de me le faire...

- Attend que j'aie ce sale gamin sous la main !! Grogna Sanji à son tour.

- Assez discuté ! S'écria Nami. Dépêchez vous de rattraper Luffy ! Et retenez le un peu. On s'occupe du reste.

Le groupe se sépara donc. Chopper suivit Sanji et Zorro, et Nami, Robin, Usopp et Franky se rendirent à la taverne.

Ils ne furent pas étonnés, vu l'heure tardive, de la trouver fermée. Mais il n'était pas question d'attendre une heure plus décente. Nami et Usopp se mirent à tambouriner comme des damnés à la porte jusqu'à ce qu'un gros bonhomme trapu vêtu d'un vieux pyjama sombre et d'un bonnet de nuit froissé, entrouvre la porte en ronchonnant.

- C'est fermé bon sang !! Grinça-t-il l'air mauvais. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?! Comptez pas sur moi pour vous donner une chambre avec des manières pareilles…

- On a quelqu'un à voir c'est urgent ! Fit Franky en poussant la porte sans cérémonie.

L'homme, brutalement repoussé en arrière, exprima son mécontentement par quelques jurons bien sentis.

- Excusez-nous, tenta d'expliquer poliment Robin, mais il est extrêmement urgent que nous voyions un de vos clients. Un jeune garçon, surement accompagné d'un grand brun aux yeux verts. Un peu…. Hum… efféminé … C'est vraiment très important.

Le patron hésita un peu mais il faut croire que l'air apeuré de Nami qui ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil dehors, craignant de voir débarquer Luffy à tout moment le décida.

- Chambre 2. Déclara-t-il enfin. J'peux pas me tromper, c'est mes seuls clients. Et faites pas de bruit ! Y en a qui bossent vous savez !! Grogna-t-il en claquant la porte. Le temps qu'il se retourne pour regagner sa propre chambre, les pirates s'étaient rués dans les escaliers.

---

Nami entra sans frapper dans la chambre, Franky sur ses talons. Ce dernier envoya un jet de flammes sur le bois qui restait dans la cheminée et la pièce s'illumina d'un seul coup.

Marco s'éveilla le premier. Il occupait un des deux lits jumeaux qui meublaient la pièce. Edouard dormait dans celui le plus éloigné de la porte, à côté de la fenêtre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… Fit le serveur, surpris et à moitié endormi.

Il reconnut les visages des pirates et sembla s'éveiller d'un seul coup.

- Oh mon dieu ! S'écria-t-il. Il y a quelque chose de grave ? Est-ce que Luffy ….

- Non Luffy va bien. Il est guéri… Répondit Nami l'air grave. C'est Line.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Marco s'était levé d'un bond. Où est ma petite chérie ?? Elle n'est pas avec vous ? Mais où est-elle ?!!

- J'espère bien qu'on va pas tarder à le savoir. Déclara Franky.

Il s'avança jusqu'au lit où Edouard dormait toujours à poings fermés, et dans un rugissement sonore, saisit le cadre de bois d'une main et renversa le lit, expédiant au sol son occupant.

Enfin réveillé, le jeune garçon en caleçon se mit à crier de surprise, puis se calma en voyant tous les regards posés sur lui.

- C'est…. C'est vous…. Fit Edouard, assis en tailleur par terre. Mais… heu…. Je veux dire…. C'est… à cause de votre capitaine ? Je… je suis tellement désolé… Je…

- Luffy va bien. Dit Nami. On a un autre problème maintenant.

- Ah bon ?

Les yeux exorbités d'Edouard allaient de l'un à l'autre sans s'arrêter. Le jeune homme semblait comprendre que la présence des pirates et le réveil auquel il venait d'avoir droit n'auguraient rien de bon. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de demander timidement :

- Line est pas là ?

Cela eut le don d'exaspérer Nami qui dégaina son Climat Tact en moins de deux secondes.

- NON ELLE N'EST PAS LA ET C'EST DE TA FAUTE ESPECE DE LAMENTABLE PETIT CAFARD !!!! Hurla-t-elle en lui tapant dessus.

- Mmmm. Nami… Dit Robin d'une voix douce alors que deux bras surgis de nulle part retenaient les bras de la navigatrice. Nous ne sommes pas venus sans Luffy pour que ce soit toi qui l'assassines…

Si ces paroles de sagesse atteignirent Nami qui se força à respirer à fond pour se calmer, elles n'eurent aucun effet sur Marco qui s'était jeté sur Edouard à son tour.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait…. à…. Line ?! Je vais… te….tuer…..

Le jeune garçon aurait bien eu du mal à répondre, les efforts soutenus du serveur pour parvenir à l'étrangler menaçant d'aboutir d'un instant à l'autre.

Ce fût Franky qui les sépara.

- On se calme là !!! On doit parler au gamin ! Avisa-t-il le serveur échevelé. Et ensuite, désolé de te dire ça, mais si tu veux lui arracher la tête, faudra attendre ton tour, y a déjà du monde sur le coup !

Nami, qui s'était calmée tant bien que mal, reprit donc les choses en main.

- Edouard, quelqu'un a enlevé Line.

- Quoi ?! Firent ensembles les deux occupants de la chambre.

Franky dut attraper Marco par le col de son pyjama pour l'empêcher d'attaquer de nouveau Edouard.

- On sait que c'est toi qui as mis les pirates qui l'ont enlevé sur sa piste.

- Je…. Je ne comprends pas !! Gémit Edouard, les larmes aux yeux. Je vous jure. Line… oh là là… Mais qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver ?! Oh là là…

La navigatrice lui donna un violent coup de pied.

- Ca suffit ! Tu geindras plus tard ! Essaie plutôt de te rappeler. Des pirates. Intéressés par Line.

- Mais personne ne connaît Line ici ! Personne ne m'a parlé d'elle ! Couina le jeune garçon.

- Et toi ?! Grinça Usopp. T'aurais pas parlé d'elle à des gens ?

- Juste à Baggy et Lady Arbyda….

- Non pas eux !! Réfléchit encore crétin !!

Edouard fronça les sourcils et essaya de se rappeler les évènements des derniers jours.

Les autres patientèrent, et Nami recommença à regarder dehors avec inquiétude. Robin lui fit un petit signe rassurant et la jeune femme vit que l'archéologue avait posté un œil (littéralement) sur le rebord la fenêtre. Ils seraient prévenus de l'arrivée de Luffy.

- Heu… fit au bout d'une minute Edouard d'une petite voix. En fait.. je crois bien avoir parlé de Line à des pirates.

- Qui ? Quand ? Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit exactement ?!! Crièrent-ils tous en cœur.

- Rien rien ! Je vous jure ! J'ai rien dit de spécial ! J'ai parlé de mon plan et… je leur montré la photo de l'avis de recherche…

- Et c'est tout ?! Est-ce qu'ils ont eu l'air de s'intéresser à elle ?

- Non non je… attendez.

Le jeune homme se mit à réfléchir en se rongeant les ongles.

- Quoi ?! Quoi ?!!

- Le vieux… il a dit quelque chose de bizarre. Il a demandé si elle était… spéciale… un truc comme ça. En fait, pendant une seconde, quand j'ai montré la photo, il m'a semblé qu'il la connaissait… Mais c'était idiot alors…

- Etrange en effet. Dit doucement Robin.

Un frottement discret se fit entendre et ils s'aperçurent que le patron de la taverne écoutait à la porte. Il tâcha de se cacher mais les pirates l'ignorèrent.

- Tu sais qui ils sont ? Demanda Nami.

- Le capitaine a dit qu'il s'appelait… Stefan… Vaughn. Y avait un docteur avec lui … Gren… heu nan… Grindal… non Grindel. C'est ça.

- Ok. Fit Nami, concentrée. Et maintenant le plus important.

Robin frémit soudain.

- Hum… Nami… Dit-elle.

- Attends… Répondit seulement la navigatrice, concentrée. Elle s'adressa de nouveau au jeune homme. Il faut que tu me dises où elle…

- OU IL EST ?!!!

La porte explosa et Luffy surgit dans la chambre. Son bras s'allongea et se fraya un passage si rapidement dans la pièce que ses compagnons s'écartèrent en sautant en arrière. La main du capitaine se referma sur le cou d'Edouard et ce dernier se retrouva plaqué au mur sans avoir eu le temps de reprendre son souffle.

---

Line vit qu'il faisait encore nuit quand elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle s'aperçut aussi avec étonnement qu'on était entré dans la pièce pendant son sommeil et qu'on l'avait portée jusqu'à un lit. Elle n'avait rien examiné de cette pièce quand on l'y avait enfermée, et maintenant l'obscurité l'en empêchait. Elle n'avait donc pas remarqué qu'un lit s'y trouvait. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle s'en fichait. Une geôle était une geôle. Peu importe la qualité du mobilier. Elle n'aimait juste pas l'idée qu'il se passe des choses pendant son sommeil sans qu'elle en soit informée. Mais ça non plus, elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

Elle ne savait pas si elle avait dormi quelques minutes ou quelques heures. Elle ne se sentait ni calme, ni reposée. Elle ne se leva pas, ne fit pas le moindre mouvement, prostrée. Au lieu de ça, la jeune femme se concentra sur les mouvements du navire. Elle sentait qu'on avançait, et que la mer était agitée. Cette constatation ne fit que la plonger encore plus dans le désespoir. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : on l'emportait de plus en plus loin de ses amis. Elle pensa à Luffy : avait-il retrouvé l'usage de ses membres ? Elle essaya de se forcer ensuite à penser à autre chose. Repenser à ce qui s'était passé - ou ce qui allait se passer - entre eux avant son enlèvement lui était étrangement douloureux. Elle aperçut bientôt un objet brillant sur le sol. Sa chaîne ? Non. Line se rappela l'avoir laissée dans l'herbe, sur le pont du Sunny. La sorcière fixa son attention sur l'objet inanimé et attendit. Il allait bientôt s'envoler et flotter vers elle. Ses pouvoirs étaient bien sûr revenus dans son sommeil. Sans aucun doute.

Elle attendit. Et attendit encore.

Mais rien ne se passa.

Les larmes qui coulaient sur joues lui semblèrent des coulées de laves brûlantes.

---

Des bras s'accrochèrent à celui de Luffy pour lui faire lâcher prise. Il finit par laisser tomber Edouard qui s'écroula comme une poupée de chiffon en suffocant.

Une fois que le capitaine eut l'air d'avoir plus ou moins retrouvé ses esprits, ses compagnons s'écartèrent pour le laisser s'approcher de lui.

- Où est Line ? Lâcha le jeune homme. C'est toi qui les as envoyés ?

- Non… kof kof.. non … je te jure je n'y suis pour rien !...

- LA FERME ! ARRETE DE MENTIR !! Hurla soudain Luffy. Il donna un coup de pied dans le lit renversé qui se retourna une seconde fois.

- Je… je leur ai parlé d'elle ! C'est tout ! Répliqua très vite Edouard d'une petite voix.

- T'en a pas fait suffisamment ! Fallait que tu te venges ! Encore !! C'est quoi ? Un nouveau plan pour la récupérer ?! Gronda Sanji.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Brava le jeune garçon en se relevant, les jambes flageolantes. Je suis désolé pour le poison, vraiment ! Et je … je ne veux plus essayer. J'ai compris que c'était pas la peine. J'ai vu comment…. elle s'inquiétait pour toi…. Et comment elle te regarde…

Il contempla Luffy d'un air piteux. Les lèvres du capitaine frémirent presque imperceptiblement. Il gardait les poings tellement serrés qu'on voyait se dessiner des veines sur le dos de ses mains.

Il articula lentement :

- Où est Line?

- Je ne sais pas!! Couina le jeune homme. Ils voulaient nous recruter, je savais pas qu'ils s'en prendraient à elle! Je suis inquiet moi aussi!!

- ALORS COMME CA T'ES INQUIET?!! ET TU CROIS QUE CA SUFFIT ?!!! Hurla Luffy en soulevant Edouard par le col.

- C'est pour toi que tu devrais t'en faire mon vieux. Commenta froidement Zorro derrière eux.

- Attendez… ils… m'ont donné…un truc… Geignit Edouard en gigotant pour se libérer, en vain bien sûr.

- Un taquet dans ta tête d'abruti? Persifla Sanji. Je ne suis pas étonné, moi aussi j'en ai envie!

Edouard déglutit péniblement sous l'effet de la menace et répondit lentement :

- C'est un éternal pose….

- QUOI ?! S'écria Nami en se précipitant sur lui. Où tu l'as mis? Il mène où exactement?

- Dans… dans ma veste…

La navigatrice s'empara d'un blouson posé sur un rebord de chaise. Elle sortit d'une poche un Eternal Pose abîmé. Sur le support de bois étaient gravés les mots : "Crique des Vents".

- C'est là qu'ils vont? Demanda la jeune femme, fébrile.

- Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient jeter l'ancre là… J'en sais pas plus… kof kof…

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Tout ce qu'on entendait, c'était la respiration entrecoupée de hoquets d'Edouard, que Luffy tenait toujours. Il le fixait d'un œil noir et les autres retenaient leur souffle.

- Luffy… Dit soudain Nami en posant la main sur l'épaule de son capitaine. Ca se tient! Ils lui ont donné ça au cas où son plan marcherait. Pour qu'il amène Line jusqu'à eux.

- Comme ça ils étaient certains que quoi qu'il arrive, elle tomberait entre leurs mains. Ajouta Robin.

- Luffy, ça va nous mener jusqu'à elle! Insista Nami.

Luffy continua à scruter un moment Edouard, une expression indéfinissable sur le visage, puis le laissa tomber sur le sol où il se roula en boule, apeuré.

- On s'en va. On va chercher Line. Déclara-t-il en tournant le dos au jeune garçon.

- Emmenez-moi! Fit Marco, les larmes aux yeux. Ma petite puce…

- Marco ça va être dangereux…. je crois… Commença Usopp.

- Non. Tu viens pas.

C'était Luffy qui avait répondu d'une voix ferme. Il était déjà sur le pas de la porte.

- Mais pourquoi?! S'indigna Marco, indigné.

- On va chercher un membre de notre équipage. C'est notre affaire. On règle ça nous même.

Sa voix était dure, déterminée.

Il se retourna pour la dernière fois sans prêter attention aux objections de Marco.

- … Luffy ? Fit soudain une voix timide.

Le capitaine se figea sur place.

- Tu vas la sauver hein? Continua Edouard. Tu vas vraiment aller la chercher? Tu la laisseras pas tomber hein? Même s'ils sont partis… loin ? Et même s'ils sont très forts?

- Ca va pas la tête?! S'indigna Sanji. Tu crois qu'on l'abandonnerait?!

- C'est pas à toi que j'ai demandé. Brava soudain le jeune homme. C'est à lui! C'est lui qu'elle a voulu suivre! C'est sa responsabilité! Pas que la mienne!

- Non mais c'est pas croyable ça!! Tu te prends pour qui exac…

- Il a raison. Interrompit Luffy, le regard à présent masqué par son chapeau penché en avant. J'ai pas su la protéger. Mais je referai pas la même bêtise.

---

Les pirates se mirent en route immédiatement. Ils avaient conscience de l'avance prise par les ravisseurs de Line. Nami gardait constamment sur elle l'Eternal Pose. Elle ne cessait de vérifier le cap, bien que ce ne soit pas toujours nécessaire, mais elle avait besoin de s'occuper.

Luffy n'avait plus dit un mot depuis qu'ils avaient regagné le Thousand Sunny. Le voir aussi silencieux paraissait encore plus inquiétant à ses compagnons que le voir exploser de colère. Il s'était posté sur la figure de proue et scrutait, immobile, l'océan éclairé par les premières lueurs du jour. Comme s'il pourrait au bout d'un moment apercevoir la piste du navire qu'ils pourchassaient.

L'équipage amputé d'un membre, même récent, se trouvait amoindri, blessé, et chacun le ressentait. Tous se préparaient à la bataille qui aurait fatalement lieu, même s'ils ne savaient pas quand. Les pirates s'occupaient ainsi tant bien que mal. Chacun préférerait cela à ne rien faire.

Les heures passèrent, et la tension à bord augmenta. Que serait-il arrivé à Line quand ils parviendraient enfin jusqu'à elle?

---

La lumière du jour éclairait à présent la pièce. Line le sentait à travers ses paupières closes. Elle ne pourrait plus feindre le sommeil bien longtemps. Mais elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas se réveiller. Ce serait admettre que tout cela n'avait pas été un cauchemar. Hors de question.

Pourtant, la porte grinça en s'ouvrant et elle se redressa malgré sa résolution.

Une jeune femme entra dans la chambre. Elle portait un plateau de bois sur lequel étaient du pain et une petite carafe. Elle était belle, Line le remarqua immédiatement. Elle avait la peau claire, des yeux d'un brun profond, et une cascade de cheveux d'un roux intense tombait sur sa taille fine. La femme posa le plateau sur une table alors que quelqu'un refermait la porte derrière elle et tournait la clé dans la serrure.

- Alors réveillée? fit-elle d'une voix acide.

Line contempla pour la première fois sa cellule. Et elle s'aperçut qu'en réalité, ça n'en était pas une. Il s'agissait en fait d'une petite chambre, propre et agréablement meublée d'un fauteuil en tissu sombre, ainsi que d'une table blanche accompagnée de deux chaises assorties. Le lit était fait du même bois et un voile d'un ton proche de celui du fauteuil flottait devant le large hublot qui tenait lieu de fenêtre. Line remarqua néanmoins que l'ouverture n'était pas assez large pour qu'un être humain puisse s'y glisser. Le gros cadenas qui maintenait l'ouverture hermétiquement fermée était donc inutile, mais bel et bien là.

- Tu en as fait du boucan cette nuit! C'était pénible… Soupira la femme comme si Line n'était qu'une enfant qui n'avait pas été sage la veille.

Mais la sorcière n'avait pas envie de perdre du temps à s'offusquer et entra immédiatement dans le vif du sujet :

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?! Pourquoi m'avoir enlevée?

La femme haussa un sourcil incrédule.

- Moi je ne te veux rien du tout. Bien au contraire. Il y a quelques temps encore, j'étais à ta place. Et j'étais bien tranquille! Je n'ai pas demandé à ce que tu viennes! Cracha-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu crois?!

- Quoi ?

- Tu as très bien compris! Tu crois que ça m'amuse d'apporter des friandises à la nouvelle conquête de Stefan ? J'ai mieux à faire figure-toi. Je suis sa favorite si tu veux tout savoir ! Et voila que tu débarques…. Pfff…. Mais rassure-toi, tu ne feras pas long feu, il me revient toujours!

- Mais vous êtes folle! S'exclama Line, sidérée.

- Oui c'est ça! Idiote! Bon après sa collation "Madame" voudra bien passer sa tenue. Elle est "attendue" pour "déjeuner". Claironna-t-elle.

Line, complètement perdue, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, interdite.

- Ta robe est prête. On viendra te chercher. Fit la jeune femme en désignant le fauteuil.

Line s'aperçut qu'une étoffe bordeaux recouvrait le fauteuil rouge. Elle ne l'avait pas remarquée.

- Mais… Balbutia-t-elle. Je…

- Tu ne comprends pas? Est-ce que tu es demeurée en plus ? Ca ne m'étonnerait pas.

Elle renifla d'un ton méprisant, puis appela et on vint lui ouvrir la porte qu'elle franchit le nez en l'air.

Le panneau de bois claqua brutalement derrière elle, et le cliquetis de la serrure ne se fit pas attendre.


	37. Chapter 37

_Coucou me revoila!!_

_Non vous ne revez pas je suis déjà de retour et je ne viens pas les mains dans les poches en plus, j'ai un chapitre! Je ne sais pas s'il est meilleur que le précédent, mais en tout cas il est plus long!_

_C'est un chapitre important, il raconte le début de l'histoire de Grindel. Qu'elle est son lien avec Line? voilà ce qu'on découvre aujourd'hui. Et nous faisons la rencontre de la mère de Line. _

_L'histoire n'est pas finie. Vous connaitrez bientôt, si cela vous interesse bien sûr, toute l'histoire. Elle est liée à une autre histoire, qu'on entre-aperçoit aussi dans ce chapitre, la reconnaitrez-vous? _

_Mais celle-ci sera dévoilée encore plus tard. On en a déjà parlé en fait. Mais tout finira par être expliqué. C'est long mais je ne perd pas le fil, il ne faut pas s'en faire! C'est qu'en plus d'être bavarde, j'ai un objectif moi!!_

_Bon bah je vais vous laisser lire en vous espèrant une bonne lecture comme toujours. Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent encore et merci lorelei pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir!_

_Donc bonne lecture tous! Je ne lacherai pas j'irai au bout de cette histoire! _

**37. Le pouvoir**

Line, stupéfaite, passa plusieurs minutes à fixer la porte close. Difficile pour elle de mettre un nom sur le sentiment qui l'habitait en cet instant. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

En fait, il s'agissait d'incrédulité pure et simple. Tout lui paraissait surréaliste dans sa situation. Il lui semblait que d'un instant à l'autre, elle allait se réveiller et qu'elle serait dans son lit, à bord du Sunny. En tendant l'oreille, elle entendrait les cris de ses compagnons dans les couloirs.

Il était impossible qu'elle soit prisonnière d'un équipage inconnu, cloîtrée dans une chambre sordide, privée par je ne sais quel procédé de ses pouvoirs.

Impossible qu'on lui apporte un petit déjeuner malgré sa captivité et qu'on la prie de participer à un soi-disant déjeuner affublée par-dessus le marché d'un horrible amas de fanfreluches vulgaires.

Cette dernière pensée lui vint quand elle daigna enfin se lever pour examiner machinalement la robe qu'on lui demandait de passer. L'exubérance des frous-frous bordeaux du jupon n'avait d'égal que la profondeur du décolleté. La robe correspondait parfaitement à l'image que Line se faisait de la tenue type de l'entraîneuse de bar. Elle laissa retomber le vêtement avec dégoût sur le dossier du fauteuil en se promettant que jamais elle ne porterait une chose pareille. Le short en jean et le débardeur usés qu'elle avait négligemment passés la veille lui semblèrent à cet instant le summum de l'élégance.

Bientôt l'agitation la gagna à nouveau. Elle ne toucha pas à ce que l'étrange femme lui avait apporté et fit les cent pas pendant les heures qui suivirent. Il lui fallait comprendre, pour trouver une solution. Pourquoi ce type l'avait-il enlevée? Ses paroles lui revinrent en mémoire et la firent frissonner. " Tu apprendras à m'aimer" Avait-il dit. Est-ce que cette fille avait dit vrai? Est-ce qu'elle était supposée être la "nouvelle conquête" du capitaine de ce navire? Cela lui semblait ridicule. On n'était plus au moyen âge, on n'enlevait plus les femmes comme ça… Il aurait fallu que ce type soit complètement fou…

Mais il y avait autre chose. Cet homme avait montré de l'intérêt pour ses pouvoirs.

On attendait peut-être autre chose d'elle finalement.

Malgré sa situation, cette pensée la rassura un peu : si on s'intéressait tant à ses pouvoirs, ça signifiait sûrement que l'effet du produit qu'on lui avait injecté n'était pas définitif. Ou qu'il y avait un antidote. Bref, que ses pouvoirs n'avaient pas disparu. Elle les retrouverait.

Mais alors, qu'est-ce que cet homme voulait? Elle, ou ses pouvoirs?

Elle s'assit soudain sur le lit, dépitée. Une vérité déplaisante venait de lui apparaître : ça pouvait bien être les deux.

---

- QUOIII ?!!!

- Je…. Je…. Capitaine…

Le vieil homme recula en tremblant. La colère de Stefan était connue pour être dévastatrice.

- Tu ne l'as JAMAIS essayé ?? Jamais?

- Mais je suis certain que ça fonctionnera… La théorie…

- Tu sais ce que je lui dis à la théorie?!! J'ai trouvé une perle et tu as peut-être terni son éclat à tout jamais! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si elle a définitivement perdu ses pouvoirs? Hein? Qui m'accompagnera sur le chemin de la grandeur?

- Mais Capitaine, vous êtes vous-même extrêmement puissant….

- Et alors ? Cela suffit-il? Non! Cela ne suffit pas!

Le jeune homme se mit à arpenter la pièce de long en larges en faisant de grands gestes courroucés. Grindel se mordit les lèvres, sentant venir l'orage.

- Jamais je ne pourrais devenir le seigneur des pirates dans ces conditions! Hurla le capitaine en frappant du poing la porte du cabinet qui se fendit.

- Capitaine, vous êtes fort et entouré par un équipage des plus…

- Un ramassis d'êtres imparfaits, bourrés de faiblesses!

- Mais vous…

- Je ne peux pas espérer devenir le maître des océans en traînant avec moi la honte de ma faiblesse! Tu n'as pas réussi à me protéger du granit marin avec ta science! Cette fille est ma solution! Et tu viens peut-être de la détruire!

- Je vous assure…

- SILENCE!!! Rugit le jeune homme en se mordant furieusement un doigt.

Le médecin déglutit. Il savait que quand le capitaine en venait à parler ainsi, la situation était grave. Il était celui qui le connaissait le mieux. L'homme s'entourait des plus puissants compagnons, afin de se construire un équipage invincible. Il possédait le fruit du Cobra, qui le rendait incroyablement dangereux, mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. Cela ne lui suffirait jamais. Le jeune capitaine, à la fois beau et puissant, nourrissait l'obsession de la perfection dans tous les domaines.

La moindre de ses particularités était par exemple qu'étant soucieux notamment de conserver indéfiniment charme et beauté, il ne cessait de se lancer tous sortes de défis de séduction pour se prouver à lui-même l'efficacité de son charme. Il avait passé des années à courtiser les plus belles femmes croisant son chemin, et ne rencontrant que peu de résistance, avait décidé finalement de corser un peu plus le jeu. Depuis quelques mois, il satisfaisait ce caprice en enlevant des femmes contre leur gré et en se lançant le défi de les séduire malgré tout. Jusqu'à présent, elles avaient toutes cédé.

Mais sa quête de perfection avait une conséquence moins triviale.

En réalité, malgré sa réussite dans tous les domaines et la puissance qu'il avait acquise, Stefan Vaughn vivait dans la peur d'être un jour vaincu. Et cela lui était insupportable.

Etait-ce le souci de ne pas être le meilleur dans tous les domaines ou bien la simple peur grossière de se faire tuer? Grindel ne le savait pas, et ne se serait jamais risqué à poser la question.

Stefan recherchait donc, par tous les moyens, à devenir invincible.

Il exigea d'abord de Grindel de trouver une solution à ce qu'il estimait sa seule faiblesse : sa sensibilité en tant qu'utilisateur de fruit du démon au granit marin. Mais le médecin échoua bien sûr.

Habitué à se saisir par la force de ce qu'il souhaitait, il entrepris alors de s'emparer des pouvoirs les plus puissants possible au travers de son équipage. Il recruta les hommes les plus forts qu'il trouva, et se mit à choisir avec plus de soin les femmes qu'il continuait d'enlever, ne pouvant se débarrasser de ce vice. En plus d'être belles, il fallait à présent qu'elles aient quelque chose de plus.

Mais il n'était jamais rassuré. Il sombrait souvent dans la mélancolie, exposant au vieux médecin, seul témoin autorisé de son obsession, des scénarios terribles de défaites dans lesquels l'ennemi utiliserait des armes de Granit Marin pour l'anéantir.

Même s'il affichait en public le visage de l'assurance, le capitaine du "Serpent d'Eau" était en réalité un homme rongé par l'angoisse.

Grindel aurait du se douter qu'en apprenant l'existence d'une femme telle que Line, le capitaine n'aurait de cesse de la posséder. D'une beauté insolente, elle possédait un fabuleux pouvoir dont elle ne soupçonnait pas elle-même l'étendue. Un pouvoir qui ne connaissait aucune limite. Si ce n'est celle qu'il avait lui-même créée.

Il espérait qu'elle céderait rapidement. Le capitaine ne supporterait pas le contraire.

Elle le rendait déjà fou après leur première rencontre.

Le vieil homme fut soudain tiré de ses pensées par son capitaine hors de lui :

- Grindel est-ce vous allez enfin me répondre?! Est-ce que oui ou non vous avez une solution?!

- Capitaine, j'ai créé ce produit, Le rassura-t-il de sa voix la plus douce. Je vous certifie que l'antidote fonctionnera parfaitement, même si je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de l'essayer. J'ai énormément étudié la question. Les zones du cerveau qu'il inhibe sont….

- Je ne veux pas savoir comment ça marche. Fit soudain le jeune homme d'une voix plus calme.

Une autre caractéristique du capitaine Vaughn était sa façon de changer d'humeur en un instant. L'essentiel… Continua-t-il. C'est que ça marche.

Il se mit à marmonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans sa barbe. Grindel retint son souffle : difficile de savoir à ce stade s'il avait évité une crise.

Mais le jeune homme se remit à sourire et reprit toute son assurance habituelle.

- Hé hé… Puisque tout est bien, je vais aller me préparer pour mon rendez-vous!

Il ajusta sa veste et sortit de la pièce d'un pas décidé, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir accroché au mur près de la porte.

Le médecin soupira et alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Il n'avait pas menti au capitaine : il était sur de lui et de son antidote. La conception de ce produit avait constitué l'expérience la plus stimulante et la plus extraordinaire de sa carrière. Il brûlait d'étudier Line. Mais il lui faudrait d'abord attendre que Stefan ait obtenu tout ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Sa soumission, son entrée dans l'équipage, et …. Un certain nombre d'autres choses dont le vieux médecin n'avait cure.

Il ouvrit doucement un tiroir de son bureau et en retira les documents qui s'y trouvaient un par un. Ensuite, il prit un coupe-papier et l'utilisa pour détacher délicatement une plaque de bois fin qui recouvrait le fond du tiroir. En dessous, il trouva un petit carnet noir. Il le prit et l'ouvrit à la première page. Il avait commencé à écrire dans ce carnet peu après sa rencontre avec celle qui lui avait permis de repousser les limites de la science. Il avait pu grâce à elle, étudier l'inexplicable, et sinon comprendre son origine, au moins son fonctionnement.

Elle s'appelait Lily.

_---_

_Vingt-cinq ans plus tôt._

_Grindel n'avait à l'époque rien d'un pirate. Il vivait sur une petite île et était le médecin attitré des quelques familles qui vivaient dans les environs. Il habitait une petite maison sur la plage, qu'il avait rachetée à un homme désireux de laisser son logis pour partir à l'aventure. La maison était prolongée d'un petit ponton auquel était amarrée une vieille barque. Le docteur disait à ses patients qu'il l'utilisait pour la pêche. Il ne s'agissait somme toute que d'un médecin de campagne banal. Sinon apprécié des villageois, il était au moins respecté. Un médecin tranquille et sans histoires._

_Enfin c'est ce qu'on aurait pu croire. Mais le vrai Lucius Grindel était tout autre. Le médecin ne se satisfaisait pas des rhumes et des maux de ventre qu'on lui donnait à soigner. Il avait soif d'autre chose. Son intellect avait besoin d'être stimulé par d'autres défis. _

_Ainsi, continuellement frustré par l'absence de patient atteint d'un mal suffisamment retors pour l'intéresser, Grindel avait prit un jour le parti de s'en créer. _

_Il pensa d'abord utiliser des animaux sauvages. Mais l'île n'était pas riche en forêts. Il n'y avait guère qu'un petit bois qui n'abritait rien de plus gros que quelques sangliers. _

_De plus, Grindel s'avéra un exécrable chasseur. Il réalisa ses premières expériences sur des lapins. Le médecin guettait l'arrivée des navires et s'empressait d'examiner tout malade contagieux à bord. Il prodiguait des soins… et faisait quelques prélèvements.. _

_Qu'essayait-il de créer? Lui-même ne le savait pas. Mais les résultats étaient intéressants. En mêlant ce qu'il prélevait sur les malades et les substances qu'il récupérait dans la nature, il parvenait à concevoir des potions dont les effets s'avéraient parfois fulgurants. Trop fulgurants. _

_Les pauvres bêtes ne survivaient jamais assez longtemps pour être convenablement étudiées._

_Il lui fallait autre chose que des lapins pour exercer son art. _

_Il résolut donc de dénicher quelque chose de plus résistant. _

_Un de ses patients, atteint de goutte, était fermier. Le docteur le convainquit de payer ses soins en animaux. Bientôt, le médecin eut le moyen de se fournir régulièrement en cochons. _

_On commença à parler au village. On voyait le médecin rentrer régulièrement de ses visites avec un nouvel animal. On crut d'abord qu'il commençait un petit élevage. Mais on ne voyait pas l'enclos de fortune qu'il avait devant chez lui se remplir. Les porcs ne se reproduisaient pas. Et il en ramenait toujours. _

_Grindel ne se souciait pas des racontars. Il savait qu'aucun autre médecin n'aurait l'idée de s'installer dans une île si insignifiante. Les villageois pouvaient parler, ils ne pouvaient pas se passer de lui. Des enfants se mirent à l'appeler "sorcier" et à roder devant sa maison. _

_Quand il sortait de chez lui le soir, les mains gantées encore tachées de sang pour s'emparer d'un autre cochon, il percevait leurs gloussements de terreur. Mais cela lui était indifférent, il se sentait très satisfait à présent. Bien que…. ses créations lui semblaient orphelines sans autres patients que des cochons pour les éprouver. Cependant, le médecin n'en était pas encore à convoiter des cobayes humains. Non pas que cela lui aurait paru inconvenant ou immoral, la réalité crue était plus triviale: il n'en avait seulement pas encore trouvé le moyen sans se faire prendre._

_Six ou sept ans plus tard._

_Le médecin vivait seul ainsi depuis plusieurs années. On l'appelait moins souvent. Les villageois le trouvaient étrange, inquiétant. Les enfants qui l'espionnaient jadis grandissaient et se mettaient à raconter des choses. Il achetait désormais directement les animaux. _

_Il y avait de plus en plus de monde sur l'île. La chute de Roger avait conduit beaucoup de monde à prendre la mer et des bateaux pirates accostaient régulièrement. _

_Quelques mois avant l'exécution du Seigneur des Pirates, Grindel avait découvert avec stupeur qu'il avait de nouveaux voisins. Un couple venait de s'installer dans une vieille bicoque à l'abandon depuis des lustres à l'orée du bois non loin de chez lui. Cela le dérangeait, il ne voulait pas de nouveaux fouineurs. Il attendit qu'on vienne le déranger pour une raison ou pour une autre mais rien ne se passa. Les villageois avaient du raconter à ces gens suffisamment d'histoires à son sujet pour qu'ils ne s'approchent pas de lui. Et cela lui convenait parfaitement ainsi. _

_Pourtant, une nuit, une chose qui devait bouleverser son quotidien se produisit. _

_Il reçut une visite._

_Il était plus de minuit et il travaillait à la lueur de chandelles, ce qui était difficile car il avait besoin d'y voir clair. Il comparait des tissus de lièvre et de porc au microscope, suite à une expérience ratée. Le lièvre, un animal gigantesque, avait survécu à l'expérience et remuait dans une cage trop petite pour lui. De la bave coulait de sa gueule et il poussait de temps en temps un cri aigu. L'animal était enragé. Le médecin aurait du grelotter de froid car le feu était éteint dans la cheminée depuis des heures, mais il était si concentré qu'il ne s'en était pas aperçu._

_Soudain, on frappa à la porte et le médecin sursauta au point d'en renverser son microscope. Cela le mit en colère._

_- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Rugit-il. Qui vient me déranger à une heure pareille?! _

_Il se leva en grommelant et se dirigea vers la porte avec la ferme intention d'envoyer paître l'insolent qui se permettait de le déranger. Et peu importe si quelqu'un à l'article de la mort requérait son aide, il n'était pas d'humeur. _

_Le médecin défit donc le verrou de mauvaise grâce et ouvrit la porte. Et ce qu'il vit devant lui fit perdre ses moyens. Il ouvrit grands ses yeux globuleux pendant que ses lunettes glissaient sur son nez._

_Une femme à la beauté surréaliste se tenait devant lui. Elle était grande, vêtue d'un long manteau bleu nuit ourlé de fourrure serré autour d'elle, soulignant une silhouette à la fois fine et élancée. Une longue crinière blonde lui tombait en vagues sur les épaules et jusqu'au bas du dos. Son visage avait quelque chose d'enfantin, et pourtant n'évoquait que sensualité. Ses lèvres pleines, d'un rose soutenu, contrastaient avec sa peau claire et lisse. Mais ce dont l'homme ne pouvait détacher le regard, c'étaient ses yeux. Ils ressemblaient à deux émeraudes d'un vert profond et brillant. Et elle le fixait de ces yeux pénétrant dans rien dire, lui donnant l'impression qu'elle voyait à travers lui. Il eut la brusque certitude que c'était effectivement le cas, et il se sentit nu. _

_Ce fut elle qui finit par rompre le silence. _

_- Puis-je entrer ? Demanda-t-elle poliment._

_Contrairement à ses projets initiaux, Grindel n'envoya pas paître sa visiteuse et s'écarta au contraire pour la laisser entrer. Il y a des visites qui ne se refusent pas. _

_Il ne l'avait pas reconnue immédiatement car il ne l'avait jamais vue de près, mais il se rendit compte qu'il devait s'agir de la femme qui s'était installée à l'orée du bois avec son compagnon. Elle était blonde elle-aussi._

_Elle pénétra dans la pièce et son regard s'arrêta sur la cage du lièvre qui se secoua en grognant et crachant. _

_- Hum… Et bien…. asseyez vous. Dit le médecin en enlevant un tas de vêtements d'un fauteuil. Elle s'y installa et croisa les jambes. Elle portait de longues bottes noires qui montaient jusqu'au genou. Grindel ne put s'empêcher de les remarquer. Il fila s'asseoir à son bureau pour se donner une contenance. _

_- Je suis désolée de vous importuner si tard. Il fallait que j'attende qu'il soit endormi. Je m'appelle Lily._

_Grindel ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait mais il ne répondit pas. Maintenant qu'elle était entrée, elle lui paraissait un peu moins troublante, mais il se dégageait d'elle une assurance inexplicable et inhabituelle, surtout pour une jeune femme se trouvant seule dans la maison d'un homme inconnu en pleine nuit._

_- J'ai quelque chose à vous demander. C'est un peu compliqué. _

_- Je fais des visites pendant la journée. Il suffit de me faire appeler. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir fait appeler si vous êtes malade ? Dit rapidement l'homme._

_- Je ne suis pas malade. _

_- Ah bon. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là alors?_

_- J'ai besoin des services d'un expert. Quelqu'un comme vous._

_- On a du mal vous renseigner. Je n'ai pas une réputation d'expert. Je suis un banal médecin de campagne. Et pour certain, je suis un savant fou. Voila ma seule renommée._

_- Pour être franche, c'est précisément cela qui m'intéresse._

_- Hein?! _

_- Oui?_

_- Et pourquoi diable avez-vous besoin d'un savant fou mademoiselle? _

_- Madame. _

_Le médecin prit un air suspicieux._

_- Je ne vois pas d'anneau à votre doigt._

_- C'est tout comme. M'écouterez vous ou non? S'impatienta-t-elle. _

_- Bah puisque vous êtes là. _

_Elle soupira._

_- Et bien voilà…_

_Un grognement sinistre retentit soudain._

_Le lièvre enragé se jeta contre la porte de sa cage et parvint à la faire céder. Il se propulsa dehors et sauta sur les genoux du médecin pour le mordre. Il réussit à le repousser de justesse en se levant et recula pendant que le lièvre, jeté sur le sol, se retournait prestement pour se tourner vers la jeune femme, toujours tranquillement assise._

_- Il est enragé! Il faut faire attention!! Hurla le docteur en s'efforçant d'attraper une arme quelconque derrière lui sans tourner le dos à l'animal. _

_- Vraiment? Demanda la femme. _

_- Attention il va attaquer!! _

_Il se passa ensuite une chose plutôt étonnante._

_Elle posa son regard émeraude sur l'animal prêt à bondir, les babines retroussées. Quand il prit son élan pour attaquer, il poussa soudain un gémissement douloureux. Il s'affaissa devant elle et se mit à reculer lentement en couinant._

_- Vous pouvez le prendre maintenant. Dit-elle, toujours aussi calme._

_Le médecin, abasourdi, resta interdit. En fait, à l'instar de l'animal, il ressentait une sorte de nausée, comme si une onde écrasante avait envahi la pièce._

_- Et si vous voulez mon opinion, même si je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, vous feriez mieux d'abréger les souffrances de cette pauvre bête. Ajouta-t-elle d'un air dégoûtée._

_Grindel prit rapidement des gants de toile épaisse sur son bureau et se saisit de l'animal apeuré._

_En le remettant dans sa cage, il réfléchit rapidement. Il avait entendu parler de gens capables d'en dominer d'autres d'un regard, mais… il n'avait jamais été témoin de…. On disait que ça s'appelait …_

_- Ne faites pas cette tête là. Fit la jeune femme d'un air ennuyé. Cela s'appelle le Haki. _

_- Heu…. je le savais._

_- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là. _

_- Mais comment ??_

_- Un ami me l'a enseigné. Un ami très cher. _

_- Vous avez un ami puissant alors… Je ne crois pas que ce soit donné à tout le monde de…_

_- Il nous a quitté aujourd'hui. Continua-t-elle tristement. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là. _

_Le médecin tâcha de se remettre de son étonnement. Il savait peu de choses sur le Haki. Juste que c'était une habilité puissante dont tout le monde ne disposait pas à sa guise. On ne pouvait pas juste apprendre un truc comme ça. Cette femme commençait à l'inquiéter, et à l'intéresser aussi._

_- D'accord. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?_

_- Il se trouve que j'ai… une particularité. Et que j'ai besoin de trouver comment s'en débarrasser pour un temps._

_- C'est quoi? Une verrue? _

_Elle éclata de rire._

_- Non… En fait, je suis enceinte. _

_- Ah… et vous voulez vous débarrasser du …_

_- Non surtout pas! Vous êtes fou!_

_- Il faudrait savoir._

_- Il s'agit de quelque chose que je vais transmettre à mon enfant. _

_- Mmm. _

_Le médecin regarda la jeune femme sous un œil nouveau. Une question lui vint tout naturellement à l'esprit en tant que docteur : _

_- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous êtes enceinte ? Vous n'en avez pas l'air. Vous avez vu un médecin?_

_Elle état aussi svelte qu'on pouvait l'être, impossible de soupçonner quoi que soit._

_- Non vous êtes le premier. Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'un médecin pour le savoir. Je sens que je ne suis plus seule, c'est tout. C'est très récent. _

_- Ah bon, vous le SENTEZ ? Mais vous savez, ça ne suffit pas ça… Commença l'homme à qui l'esprit scientifique imposait ce discours._

_- Pour moi ça suffit. Je sens toutes sortes de choses. Je sens aussi des choses à votre sujet._

_- Hein ?_

_- Oui. Quand j'étais jeune j'avais besoin de toucher les gens. Mais ça a changé. Je n'en ai plus besoin aujourd'hui._

_- Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez?!!_

_Elle sourit et se leva. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle et son regard se posa sur la cheminée. Elle adressa un nouveau sourire en coin à Grindel puis se tourna vers l'âtre. _

_Des flammes surgirent soudain de nulle part, embrasant le foyer et réchauffant la pièce d'un seul coup._

_Le médecin sursauta et écarquilla les yeux, sidéré. _

_Elle fit un tour gracieux sur elle-même, les yeux fermés. Quand elle les rouvrit, le bureau, la cage du lièvre et la chaise sur laquelle le docteur s'était laissé tomber s'élevèrent dans les airs. Tout resta en l'air une minute, puis reprit sa place._

_Grindel, paniqué, poussait des cris en s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à la chaise. _

_Lily retourna s'installer dans le fauteuil. _

_- Alors docteur ? On vous appelle "Le sorcier" par ici. Mais qu'est-ce que cela vous fait de rencontrer une vraie sorcière?_

_---_

Un cri tira le vieux Grindel de ses pensées. Il se précipita à la porte qu'il entrouvrit.

On emmenait la jeune fille déjeuner avec le capitaine. Il fut déçu de voir qu'elle n'avait pas mis la robe. Le Capitaine serait mécontent. Le médecin se promit d'envoyer quelqu'un l'obliger à mettre la prochaine. Elle se débattait. Il grimaça. Ce n'était pas bon.

Il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment le soir de l'enlèvement. Ils l'avaient trouvé dans les bras de ce garçon. C'était toujours plus difficile quand elles avaient déjà un homme dans leur vie. Ce n'était pas bon du tout.

Elle traversa le couloir et passa devant la porte entrouverte sans le voir. Elle était plus petite que sa mère mais avait cette même sorte de grâce innée. Elle tourna la tête et Grindel aperçut de nouveau ses yeux transparents. Elle avait les cheveux, la beauté de sa mère, mais ses yeux étaient aussi uniques que l'avaient été jadis ceux de Lily. Il se rappela le regard perçant de la sorcière et frissonna. Si Lily avait été en vie… il n'aurait jamais osé faire cela. Pas après avoir vu ce dont elle était capable. Il ferma la porte et s'installa de nouveau à son bureau. Le carnet était toujours ouvert.

_---_

_Grindel, sonné, n'avait su quoi répondre. Mais ce n'était pas un problème. Lily avait de nombreuses choses à dire, et elle prit la parole :_

_- Je dispose d'un pouvoir dont je ne connais pas l'origine. Je n'ai pas connu mes parents, j'ai été élevée par ma grand-mère paternelle. Elle avait ces dons elle aussi. Pas exactement les mêmes. Mais ça n'est pas important ça. Bref, c'est de famille. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis recherchée. Mon compagnon, Jared, a été recruté sur le navire à bord duquel je vivais. Il est resté un mois avant que nous partions ensemble. Il ne sait pas. J'ai demandé qu'on interdise aux membres de l'équipage de lui dire ce que je suis. Ca a été un coup de foudre vous comprenez… Non je sais que vous ne comprenez pas. Mais ça non plus ce n'est pas important. _

_Bref, j'attends un enfant. Il aura le même pouvoir que moi. Je ne veux pas que Jared le sache. Un bébé ne pourra pas le contrôler. Il y aura des accidents. On nous verra, on me reconnaîtra et mon enfant aura sa tête mise à prix avant même de savoir marcher. C'est intolérable. Je veux que vous trouviez un moyen de mettre en sommeil ses pouvoirs, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de les contrôler. Jusqu'à ce que je puisse en parler à Jared…_

_Le médecin fit un effort sur lui-même pour retrouver un peu de son cynisme naturel._

_- Et comment voulez-vous que je fasse ça? Je suis un médecin de campagne… Je sais qu'on dit que je suis un savant fou mais…_

_- Vous l'êtes. J'ai un peu enquêté sur vous, vous aimez les expériences, repousser les limites. C'est de ça dont j'ai besoin._

_- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'ai envie de faire ça? J'ai mes travaux moi… Par compassion pour votre situation peut-être?_

_- Non. Vous n'éprouvez de la compassion pour personne. Je vous l'ai dit Dr. Grindel. Je ressens des choses en votre présence. Je sais tout de vous. Vous allez m'aider car en cet instant, vous brûlez d'envie de me disséquer sur votre bureau pour savoir ce qui se passe dans mon corps. Je suis le défi que vous attendiez. Je vais vous laissez m'examiner. Il y a des gens haut placés dans le gouvernement mondial qui tueraient pour être à votre place en ce moment. Il y en a qui ONT tué pour ça. _

_Elle se pencha en avant et plongea son regard pénétrant dans celui du docteur, pétrifié :_

_- Car je vous prie de croire que je ne suis pas facile à attraper Docteur. _

_Elle se leva._

_- Je vais vous montrer tout ce que je sais faire. Vous ferez les tests que vous voudrez. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que Jared ne sache rien. _

_Grindel ressentait une excitation comme jamais il n'en avait éprouvé auparavant. _

_Il pensa toutefois à une dernière chose qui le rendit suspicieux :_

_- Vous allez me laisser faire des tests sur vous alors que vous attendez un enfant ? Vous n'avez pas peur ?_

_Elle jeta un regard au lièvre dans sa cage._

_- On testera avant ce qui paraîtra dangereux. Je sais que vous en avez l'habitude._

_- Je croyais que vous éprouviez de la compassion pour cette "pauvre bête" ? C'est vite passé… Ironisa le docteur._

_Mais elle ne plaisantait pas : _

_- Il s'agit de mon enfant Docteur. Vous trouverez quoi faire. Vous essayerez sur moi. Puis vous m'aiderez à le mettre au monde. Et là vous ferez ce qu'il faut. Le moment venu, nous lui rendrons ses pouvoirs. _

_- Pourquoi ne pas les supprimer complètement? Vous serez plus tranquille. Proposa-t-il. _

_Elle eut soudain un regard horrifié. _

_- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous dites. C'est déjà… si dur. Mon pouvoir, c'est moi... Je ne pourrais jamais priver à jamais mon enfant de cette partie de lui. Ce serait comme… le priver de son cœur ou de son âme! Cela fait partie de nous… Je me sens déjà si coupable. Si coupable…_

_Elle posa une main pensive sur son ventre. _


	38. Chapter 38

_Bonjour!!_

_Tout ce temps sans pouvoir publier et la section foisonne de nouveautés! En plus, j'avais dit que j'irais plus vite cette fois-ci, je suis impardonnable...._

_Allez-y envoyez moi des parpaings je les mérites... _

_J'aurais aimé aller plus vite, trouver plus de temps mais j'ai des soucis persos et un boulot qui me pompent à la fois mon temps et mon énergie... Je suis désolée. Pourtant, comme je l'ai déjà dit, je vais bel et bien aller au bout de cette fic et y mettre tout ce que j'ai prévu initialement d'y mettre! Tant qu'on me lira, et bien j'écrirai!_

_Mais c'est une bonne question ça, j'espère que malgré mes coupures incessantes vous aurez encore envie de me lire, vos avis me tiennent énormément à coeur! _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, un grand merci de m'avoir lu et commenté jusqu'à présent! _

_J'apporte le chapitre 38 dans mes bagages. Line va maintenant faire connaissance avec son ravisseur. On en saura plus sur Lily dans un prochain chapitre, je raconterai toute son histoire je ne l'aboandonne pas! J'ai encore des choses à vous dire sur elle mais il restera un petit secret de polichinelle qui ne sera vraiment dévoilé que plus tard à son sujet. _

_Comme toujours, je ne peux que vous souhaiter et esperer une bonne lecture! _

_A bientôt!!_

**38. Culpabilité**

Stefan Vaughn attendait dans sa cabine que son invitée vienne à lui.

Confortablement installé dans un fauteuil doublé de soie, il sirotait un verre de vin blanc en contemplant l'horizon. L'accès de colère qui l'avait assailli quelques instants plus tôt n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Le jeune homme était à présent parfaitement serein.

La cabine du capitaine du « Serpent d'Eau » avait été construite sur les plans de son occupant. Celui-ci l'avait conçue avec soin, selon des exigences précises. La pièce formait un large arc de cercle, et en lieu et place du seul mur droit se trouvait une gigantesque vitre offrant une vue imprenable sur l'océan, ainsi que sur le pont du navire. Le capitaine pouvait donc scruter l'horizon à loisir, mais aussi surveiller sans efforts ses troupes s'affairant sur le pont. Tout cela en restant tranquillement tapi dans son antre. La décoration était plutôt chargée pour la cabine d'un homme : sur les épais tapis colorés couvrant le sol étaient disposés des meubles finement sculptés en bois massif, du chêne peut-être. Un bureau, une table, plusieurs fauteuils aux couleurs vives mais surtout un énorme lit trônant du côté opposé de l'unique porte donnant sur l'extérieur. De lourds rideaux rouges orangés encadraient la baie vitrée. Une fois tirés, ils plongeaient à coup sûr l'immense pièce dans la pénombre, même si au dehors le soleil était à son zénith.

Mais pour l'heure, la lumière pénétrait dans la pièce, éclairant la table où le couvert était dressé.

Stefan y déposa son verre et se pencha en avant. Il venait d'apercevoir Eva.

Il sourit en regardant la jeune femme secouer sa crinière de cheveux roux impatiemment. Elle fit quelque pas vers le milieu du pont, puis sembla apercevoir quelqu'un à qui elle souhaitait parler et fila hors de vue du capitaine. Elle était contrariée, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Il était évident que la jeune femme n'avait pas apprécié que Stefan lui ordonne de s'occuper de Line, dont la présence même l'importunait. De la jalousie bien sûr. Il repensa avec délice à sa rencontre avec la belle rousse. Elle n'avait même pas cherché à lui résister.… Cela n'aurait même pas été amusant si elle n'était pas si… excitante. Il lui avait en fait rendu un énorme service en l'enlevant : avant leur rencontre, sa vie était ennuyeuse à mourir… Elle appartenait à un petit équipage insignifiant sans aucune ambition… Un rubis ou plutôt…un volcan caché dans une meule de foin.

Stefan aimait qu'on le désire. Il se félicitait de la jalousie d'Eva à l'égard de Line. Plus tard, elle ne lui reviendrait que plus soumise encore. Mais pour le moment, il n'avait d'yeux que pour Line.

Il avait hâte de la séduire. Si ses projets se concrétisaient, Eva ne serait plus jamais qu'un passe-temps. Bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais été autre chose, mais qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer… Stefan n'envisageait tout de même pas de finir ses jours seul.

On frappa à la porte et il fut tiré brutalement de ses pensées. Impatient comme un enfant attendant ses cadeaux de noël, il bondit sur ses pieds.

- Entrez !

---

Line avait fini par cesser de se débattre. Les deux hommes qui la traînaient dans les couloirs refusaient de répondre à ses questions et n'avaient manifestement pas l'intention de lui dire où ils l'emmenaient. Elle supposa qu'on la conduisait au fameux « déjeuner » dont la fille rousse lui avait parlé. Ce qui ne la ravit pas, bien au contraire.

On la conduisit de couloirs en couloirs jusqu'à une porte en bois sculpté. Le bois ouvragé jurait avec les murs tout simples du couloir tout autour. L'un de ses geôliers frappa et on les invita à entrer. On la poussa à l'intérieur.

L'homme qui l'avait capturée et qui avait mordu Luffy se tenait au milieu de la pièce, un immense sourire dessiné sur le visage.

- Bienvenue … Dit-il d'une voix onctueuse. Laissez-nous. Ajouta-t-il à l'intention de l'escorte de la jeune femme.

Line n'était pas menottée, mais il ne lui vint pas à l'idée d'essayer de s'enfuir pour autant. Elle avait vu le pirate à l'œuvre, il était plus rapide qu'elle. De plus, sans ses pouvoirs, c'était de toute façon peine perdue.

Stefan lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait charmeur et fit signe à la jeune femme de s'installer à table. Elle obéit en silence et il parut satisfait. Mais pour Line, le sourire du capitaine était bien loin d'être charmant. En regardant ce visage, elle ne voyait qu'une paire de crochets répugnants s'enfonçant dans la chair de Luffy pour le paralyser. Impossible de se sortir cette image de la tête. Cela dit, elle ne faisait aucun effort dans ce sens : elle ne voyait en Stefan qu'un animal, et le dégoût qu'il lui inspirait n'aurait pas été plus criant si son visage avait été bel et bien celui d'un reptile. Elle prit son mal en patience, et attendit de savoir ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

---

- Raaaaaa !! C'est pas possible!!! Mais où sont ils passés?? Ils ne peuvent pas aller aussi vite que ça!

Nami fulminait. Le temps était clair, le cap parfaitement tenu. Pourquoi ne réussissaient-ils pas à les rattraper?! La navigatrice passait le plus clair de son temps, à l'instar de son capitaine posté sur la figure de proue, à scruter l'horizon avec l'espoir de voir apparaître le navire de Vaughn.

Mais elle-même le savait, le problème n'était pas la vitesse. Les ravisseurs de Line avaient pris trop d'avance, voilà tout. Sans compter que les pirates du Chapeau de Paille n'étaient même pas certain de leur cap : qu'est-ce qui empêcherait Vaughn de prendre une autre direction que celle indiquée par l'Eternal Pose? Si le but était seulement d'y attendre qu'Edouard leur amène Line, ils n'avaient pas de raison d'y retourner à présent… Nami grogna. Il allait leur falloir de la chance. Beaucoup de chance. Elle espérait que cette 'Crique des Vents' soit malgré tout un point de chute des pirates, ainsi même s'ils n'y allaient pas tout de suite, ils finiraient par y revenir… Il suffirait alors d'attendre…

Ce qui les rendrait probablement tous dingues. Luffy le premier.

La jeune femme se dit que c'était le genre d'hypothèse que pour l'heure, il valait mieux garder pour elle.

---

- Tu ne manges pas? Demanda Stefan.

- Je n'ai pas faim. Répondit Line sèchement.

- Je suis que si voyons… Tu ne devrais pas hésiter! Mon coq est un vrai cordon bleu je te l'assure! Je suis certain que si tu essayais, tu serais immédiatement charmée. J'irais même jusqu'à affirmer que tu ne pourrais plus t'en passer…

Line tâcha d'ignorer le regard lourd de sous-entendus de son interlocuteur et lança, non sans une certaine agressivité :

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez à la fin?

Elle n'avait aucune intention de discuter cuisine avec ce type.

- Voyons voyons…. Nous sommes en train de déjeuner…

- Vous, vous déjeunez. Moi je suis prisonnière. Rien à voir.

- Tu n'es pas prisonnière…

- Voyez vous ça?! S'insurgea Line en se dressant sur sa chaise.

- …. Tu es dans une phase… d'adaptation. Tu fais partie de mon équipage à présent.

- Certainement pas! Je fais partie de l'équipage de Monkey D Luffy! Et ce n'est pas près de changer!

- Ttt... Luffy au Chapeau de Paille t'as perdue la nuit dernière. C'est ça la réalité. J'ai gagné, il a perdu. C'est ainsi que cela se passe dans la piraterie…

- Les pirates volent des trésors. Pas des gens.

- Mais c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit! Tu ES un trésor! Le Chapeau de Paille ne te voyait pas à ta juste valeur… Je ne ferai pas la même erreur…

Il se pencha en avant et tendit une main pour caresser le menton de la jeune femme. Elle détourna le visage vivement. Le capitaine se contenta d'afficher un petit air contrarié et recula.

- Vous êtes cinglé. Commenta-t-elle.

- Mais pourquoi ça?

- On n'enlève pas des gens comme ça. On n'est plus au moyen âge.

- Tu exagères… Je te l'ai dit, tu es un trésor pour moi…

Il se leva et contourna la table pour se posta derrière Line. Il posa une main sur son épaule. Il ne lui faisait pas mal, mais appliquait juste la pression nécessaire pour lui passer l'envie d'essayer de se lever. Il continua :

- Tu es belle…

De sa main libre il lui caressa la joue, sa peau était aussi froide que se l'était imaginé Line. La température d'un serpent.

- Et tu possèdes des dons exceptionnels! Tu ne le sais pas encore, mais ensemble nous avons un grand avenir! Nous accomplirons de grandes choses! Grâce à toi, je deviendrai le Seigneur des Pirates et si tu le souhaites, nous règnerons ensemble! Il se pencha sur elle et son visage frôla son cou. Il inspira à fond pour sentir le parfum de la jeune fille.

Line déglutit et lâcha :

- Vous ne serez jamais le Seigneur des Pirates.

Le capitaine du "Serpent d'eau" fit semblant d'être piqué au vif :

- Tiens donc, et pourquoi ça? Répondit-il en s'écartant d'elle. Il reprit sa place à table et s'empara d'un morceau de pain qu'il se mit à grignoter.

- Parce que, c'est Luffy qui le deviendra. Vous vous faites des films et ce n'est pas la peine de compter sur moi pour vous encourager dans votre délire. Je ne ferai jamais rien pour vous.

Et concernant mes pouvoirs, vous êtes bien placé pour savoir qu'ils ont disparu.

- Mmm… Ca, ça s'arrangera quand tu auras eu le temps de réfléchir à notre relation. Mais tu sais, tu te trompes. Tu as besoin d'apprendre à me connaître, voilà tout. Tu changeras d'avis.

- Sur vous? Je ne crois pas.

- Simple question de temps…

- Parce que vous pensez en avoir tant que ça, du temps?

- Pardon?

Line le regarda dans les yeux et ajouta :

- Le reste de mon équipage va venir me chercher. Ils sont déjà en route.

Stefan esquissa un sourire mesquin :

- Et puis-je te demander de quelle façon tu penses qu'ils vont parvenir à nous retrouver sur Grand Line avec la confortable avance que nous avons prise?

- Peu importe la façon. Ils arrivent.

- Quelle belle confiance dans ton ancien équipage! C'est saisissant!

- MON équipage.

- Tsss… C'est ici que se trouve ton équipage. Tu vas t'y faire. Tu devrais d'ailleurs. Ce serait beaucoup plus facile pour toi. Ca m'étonnerait qu'après l'humiliation que nous lui avons infligée, Luffy au Chapeau de Paille ait le courage d'essayer de nous suivre.

- Grave erreur. Il viendra. J'en suis sûre. Déclara-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

Line avait prononcé ces mots avec une telle conviction que le capitaine en fut déstabilisé. Elle avait haussé le ton sans s'en rendre compte. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la lueur dans les yeux transparents de la jeune femme à l'évocation du capitaine du Thousand Sunny. C'est cela, bien plus que l'attitude réfractaire de la sorcière qui l'énerva.

Il se leva et repoussa sa chaise d'un coup de pied. Line tressaillit. Il se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit brutalement. Il sortit un instant et Line l'entendit parler à quelqu'un à travers le mur. Elle se demanda si elle n'était pas allée trop loin.

Stefan regagna la pièce et se posta face à la fenêtre et resta silencieux un instant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par soupirer.

- Mmmm… Décidément je déteste la concurrence. Mais ça fait partie du jeu…

On frappa à la porte et un jeune homme entra dans la pièce. Il était grand et bien bâti. Pas vraiment beau, il affichait pourtant une prestance naturelle : des mèches châtains lui tombaient sur le front, masquant en partie un regard gris-vert pénétrant qui lui donnait un air particulièrement déterminé. Line remarqua qu'il portait une longue lance faite entièrement de métal et à la pointe effilée accrochée dans le dos. Si ces pouvoirs ne l'avaient pas abandonnée, elle aurait été curieuse de toucher cet homme pour savoir si l'impression de force et de maîtrise de soi qu'il dégageait était réelle ou pas.

- Capitaine, vous m'avez fait appeler? Demanda-t-il en préambule.

- Oui. Je voudrais savoir dans combien de temps nous serons arrivés.

- Très vite, Capitaine. La Crique n'est pas loin du tout. La pause que nous avons faite dans la dernière île était agréable, mais nous aurions pu nous en passer en fait. Il ne restait que quelques heures de voyage…

- Je sais oui, mais j'aime prendre mon temps. Bref, quand nous serons en vue de la Crique, je veux que tu mettes en place ce qu'il faut pour éviter tout repérage.

- Vous craignez qu'on nous suive?

- En fait, non. Pas du tout. Mais j'ai une invitée à "rassurer". Fit-il avec un sourire entendu. Oh mais je manque à tous mes devoirs!

Stefan se tourna vers Line et désigna le jeune homme.

- Voici Desmond, mon navigateur. Desmond, tu as entendu parler de Line n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, bien entendu.

Il s'inclina devant Line qui trouva la situation tout à fait ridicule. Mais Stefan semblait apprécier cette comédie.

- Bien, nous allons terminer notre repas en attendant que tu nous fasses une démonstration de l'étendue de tes talents Desmond. Ce sera dans?...

- Moins d'une heure d'après mon estimation Capitaine.

- Parfait. Pile pour le dessert.

Le jeune homme quitta la pièce et Stefan reprit place à table. Il se saisit de ses couverts et continua à manger comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tout en déjeunant tranquillement, il entretint seul une conversation futile. Line ne touchait pas à la nourriture ni ne répondait. Le jeune homme ignorait ce détail avec une belle application.

Cependant, elle sentait monter en elle une angoisse froide.

Elle avait affirmé que Luffy la retrouverait et lui n'avait pas montré une once d'inquiétude. D'après lui, ce type saurait comment empêcher qu'on les trouve.

Etait-ce bien vrai?

---

Zorro bailla. La tension avait beau être à son comble, la vigie avait un pouvoir soporifique hallucinant sur lui. Il se sentait crevé. Néanmoins, après une heure de garde, il était toujours éveillé, et c'était tout de même la preuve que l'heure était grave.

Il se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes et fit le tour de la petite pièce. Il n'était pas debout depuis une minute qu'il remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel. Pas dans le paysage, ça non. Les subtiles variations de la météo et les informations qu'elles peuvent apporter à des marins aguerris représentaient quelque chose de parfaitement obscur aux yeux du bretteur. Non, c'était en bas qu'il regardait.

Curieux de savoir si Nami se trouvait à la barre – ce qu'il ne dirait pas aux autres plus tard, évoquant plutôt un énigmatique caprice du destin – son regard se posa sur l'Eternal Pose que la jeune femme avait fixé sur la rambarde juste devant la barre. Le cap était vérifié régulièrement, Zorro n'en doutait pas, aussi il ne formalisa pas de ne voir personne tenir la barre. Ca ne servait à rien de rester planté là non plus. Non, ce qui l'inquiéta un peu plus, c'est que l'aiguille de l'Eternal Pose était… devenue folle. Même un aussi mauvais navigateur que Zorro, cas d'école en matière d'orientation, était capable à la vue de ce spectacle de parvenir à cette conclusion simple mais critique : ils avaient un gros, gros problème.

---

Stefan poursuivait son déjeuner, lentement. Il ne cessait d'adresser des sourires charmeurs à Line et lui posait des questions sur elle. L'absence de réaction de la part de la jeune femme ne semblait pas le perturber. C'était du moins l'impression qu'il donnait. Car à l'intérieur, Stefan bouillonnait d'excitation. Elle était parfaite. Tout simplement. Revêche, déterminée, son obstination à ne pas parler et à croire à l'arrivée providentielle de ses anciens camarades ne faisait qu'ajouter à son charme. Stefan imaginait que la conquête serait difficile, longue. Il faudrait qu'il déploie des trésors de séduction pour elle. Ca allait être exaltant! Et quand elle cèderait…. mmm… Parfait. Juste parfait. Car Stefan ne doutait pas un instant que Line finirait par succomber à son charme et mettre ses pouvoirs à son service. Plus tard, il déciderait de la garder ou de la livrer à ce vautour de Grindel. Il aurait tout pouvoir sur elle.

La première étape était de lui faire perdre confiance en un hypothétique sauvetage de la part de son ancien équipage. Ce serait d'une facilité déconcertante. Ca allait même être très amusant. Alors qu'il entamait son dessert servi par une jeune fille qui ne devait pas dépasser les quatorze ans, - de la glace à la vanille, celle de Line commençant déjà à fondre tristement – il ne put empêcher un rictus de se former sur ses lèvres. Tout de même, qu'est-ce que la vie pouvait être amusante!

- Ah! S'écria-t-il en se tournant vers la baie vitrée. Parfait. Nous allons pouvoir commencer.

Il se leva et fit signe à Line de le rejoindre devant la fenêtre.

Elle hésita mais finit par obéir, intriguée.

Un point brun se dessinait à l'horizon. Une île. Le bateau s'en approchait à pleine vitesse et même s'ils en étaient encore assez éloignés, Line pouvait d'ores et déjà appréhender sa taille. C'était plus un îlot qu'une vraie île en fait. Elle était vraiment ridiculement petite. Pouvait-il y avoir des gens qui vivaient là-dessus?

Stefan parut lire dans ses pensées.

- Je te présente la Crique des Vents. Nous en avons fait notre petit… havre de paix il y a quelques années. Elle n'est sur aucune carte, et aucune des routes de Grand Line n'y passe. Ce qui signifie qu'aucun log pose classique ne peut indiquer sa direction.

- Mais alors comment…

- J'y viens j'y viens. Nous l'avons trouvée par hasard. Nous étions pris dans une tempête et on a échoué là-bas. Il parait que nous étions les premiers depuis 50 ans à nous y arrêter. Il en fallait de la chance!

- Des gens vivaient là? Coupés du monde? S'étonna Line. Elle savait que d'une certaine façon elle faisait plaisir au Capitaine en lui parlant mais la curiosité était trop forte. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur le lieu où on l'emmenait.

- Une famille. Ils utilisaient un Eternal Pose. On a du s'en fabriquer d'autres bien sûr…

- Vous savez comment on fabrique un Eternal Pose?!

- C'est une histoire de champ magnétique en fait. Il suffit de savoir le manipuler.

- Mais bien sûr…. Trop facile… Ironisa Line malgré elle.

Il rit.

- Mais oui! Trop facile! C'est bien ça! Tu vas vite comprendre. Descendons sur le pont.

- Heu… et cette famille, où sont-ils maintenant?

Sans la regarder, il répondit avec un détachement non feint :

- Oh… ils sont morts depuis longtemps.

Il l'entraîna vers la porte et ils empruntèrent le couloir par lequel Line était venue. Il marchait derrière elle en lui indiquant de temps en à autre une direction. Bientôt, après avoir traversé pièces et couloir divers et croisés de nombreux matelots – Line était sidérée par le nombre de gens à bord de ce navire, ils devait être plus d'une centaine- ils débouchèrent sur le pont baigné de soleil. Ils grimpèrent sur le plateau où se trouvait la barre. Desmond les attendait.

- C'est bon Des ? Demanda le Capitaine. Aucune chance de perdre le cap?

- Aucune capitaine. La Crique est en vue. Le temps est clair.

- Parfait. Allons-y alors.

- Bien.

Le jeune homme sortit un objet de sa poche qu'il tendit à Stefan, puis recula et ferma les yeux. Il resta immobile, se concentrant à fond. Le capitaine le regardait d'un air presque paternel, affichant une immense satisfaction.

- Regarde ça Line.

Stefan lui montra l'objet : il s'agissait d'un Eternal Pose portant l'inscription 'Crique des Vents'.

- J'ai réfléchi à ta petite théorie. Il est impossible de trouver cette île par hasard, ni par un chemin 'normal' sur Grand Line. Je te l'ai expliqué. Nous sommes beaucoup trop rapide pour le rafiot minable du Chapeau de Paille, et de toute façon, nous ne sommes pas suivis. Je le saurais si c'était le cas. Ou alors ils sont vraiment loin… Bref, comme tu as pu t'en apercevoir, il y a suffisamment de monde à bord pour s'occuper de ce genre de chose avec l'attention qui s'impose. Donc…

Line commençait à comprendre. Sans Eternal Pose, pas de Crique. Ca n'était pas bon du tout.

Il continua :

- Donc l'unique moyen de parvenir jusqu'ici, est de posséder cet objet.

Il secoua l'Eternal Pose devant le visage de Line, puis se mit à marcher de long en large et son ton devint théâtral. Il s'amusait comme un petit fou. Ca sautait aux yeux.

- Tu vas bien sûr me dire : mais alors, mon ANCIEN équipage n'aucune chance de me trouver! Puisque cet objet est ici, avec nous! Quel malheur!... ET BIEN NON!

Il pivota et stoppa net, les mains en l'air.

- Retournement de situation!! Padam!! Il existe bien d'autres Eternal Pose!! Et oui! Et tu ne m'aurais pas dit ça si tu avais ce que je t'ai dit il y a 5 minutes d'ailleurs! Ha ha ha

Il lui fit un petit clin d'oeil condescendant. Line s'imagina en train de crever l'œil en question à coup d'ongle.

- J'ai justement laissé un de ces fabuleux objets sur l'île où…. Il fixa l'horizon d'un air romantique. Nous nous sommes rencontrés… Ah…. Je l'ai laissé à ce gosse, Edouard.

Une lueur d'espoir apparut dans les yeux de Line, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer. Il reprit donc :

- MAIS, en supposant que tes ANCIENS petits camarades aient réussi à le récupérer, ce qui, je me dois de te le faire remarquer, est hautement improbable… Nous avons, en la personne de ce cher Des, le moyen de pallier à ce petit problème.

Line ouvrit de grands yeux. Mais où est-ce que ce cinglé voulait en venir?

Desmond respira profondément puis se mit à trembler. D'abord doucement, puis beaucoup plus fort. Line se demanda s'il n'avait pas une sorte de crise d'épilepsie ou quelque chose comme ça mais Stefan ne montrait aucune inquiétude. Après quelques secondes, il murmura à Line sur le ton de la confidence : "Ca lui fait toujours cet effet quand il essaie de couvrir une grande distance derrière nous. Mais il progresse de jour en jour!"

La jeune femme ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire mais petit à petit, un mauvais pressentiment commença à monter en elle.

Soudain, alors que rien d'exceptionnel ne semblait s'être produit, Desmond cessa de trembler et posa les mains sur ses hanches en souriant.

- Deux kilomètres de plus Capitaine! Le diamètre augmente! Annonça-t-il joyeusement.

Line était complètement perdue.

- Hé hé tu te demandes sûrement ce qu'il se passe n'est ce pas? S'amusa Stefan devant son air perdu. Regardes ça, tu vas comprendre.

Il lui tendit le log pose.

Lorsque la sorcière vit l'objet, elle commença en effet à saisir de quoi il retournait. L'aiguille de l'Eternal Pose gigotait dans tous les sens. Il n'indiquait plus l'île. Il n'indiquait plus rien du tout.

- Vous avez…

- Perturbé le champ magnétique qui nous entoure sur un rayon d'une trentaine de kilomètres. Desmond a mangé le fruit de l'Aimant. Pratique non? Evidemment, il s'agit d'une application de son pouvoir qu'il faut savoir utiliser avec intelligence. Si nous n'étions pas en vue de la Crique, il aurait été hors de question de le faire. Tu comprends certainement pourquoi?

Line ne comprenait que trop bien. Faire le rapprochement avec Edouard ne poserait pas de problème. Tôt ou tard ils le trouveraient. C'était même sûrement déjà fait. Mais quand ses amis pénétreraient dans cette zone, l'Eternal Pose se dérèglerait. Ainsi que le log pose de Nami. Ils seraient complètement soumis aux courants changeants de Grand Line. Non seulement ils ne trouveraient jamais la Crique, ou par hasard dans on ne sait combien de temps, mais en plus ils risquaient d'errer indéfiniment, incapables de reprendre leur cap et de poursuivre leur voyage.

Le temps qu'ils sortent de cette zone, et à condition qu'ils y parviennent, le log de Nami n'indiquerait peut-être plus la prochaine île. Perdus.

Une boule qu'elle reconnut sans peine comme de la culpabilité gonfla dans l'estomac de la jeune femme. Les mots de Zorro lui revinrent en mémoire, tranchants.

"_T__u dois être capable d'assurer toute seule en cas de problème, ne pas être un poids"_

Exactement ce qu'elle était à présent. Elle savait qu'ils essayeraient de venir la chercher. Et ils tomberaient dans ce piège qui leur ferait perdre leur cap. Leur but. Trouver Rough Tell et le One Piece.

_"_ _On n'est pas impunément la compagne du futur Seigneur des Pirates_". Avait-il ajouté.

Elle ne l'était pas. Elle n'était rien de plus qu'un boulet finalement.


	39. Chapter 39

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Après une absence interminable pour moi (si vous saviez comme je regrette de ne pouvoir avancer plus vite..) me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. _

_Je ne sais que dire pour m'excuser de cette longue absence... En tout cas, je n'ai pas abandonné même si j'ai beaucoup de mal à avancer. En plus, j'ai le sentiment de m'aventurer sur une pente glissante et la suite devient difficile à écrire. Vais-je arriver à faire passer ce que je voulais? J'ai peur d'aller trop vite et de rater mon coup^^ _  
_Les prochains chapitres s'annoncent compliqués à écrire, mais je m'y met dès aujourd'hui, alors j'espère qu'ils ne traîneront pas trop! J'ai vraiment envie d'aller au bout de mon histoire! _

_Un grand merci à vous de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici et j'espère que mon inexcusable absence ne vous fera pas perdre votre interêt pour l'histoire..._

_Et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des coms recemment car ils m'ont redonné encore plus de courage pour finir ce chapitre!_

_Comme toujours, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter (et espérer ) une bonne lecture!_

_A très bientôt j'espère!_

_PS : Merci pour tes messages Alaska! je n'ai pas encore pu lire ta nouvelle fic mais saches que c'est la première sur ma liste avec Far West!_

**39. Rencontres**

- C'est… c'est impossible… Ne cessait de répéter Nami.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire? Rugit Franky, dépité comme le reste de l'équipage.

- Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai jamais vu ça! répondit la navigatrice avec véhémence.

- On est perduuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus!

- La ferme Usopp ! Grogna Sanji en se rongeant les ongles. Nami-chérie, tu crois que l'Eternal Pose est cassé?

- Comment pourrait-il être cassé? Il n'y a aucune raison! Ce n'est pas possible! Ca n'est jamais arrivé! Jamais! Les logs se dirigent grâce aux champs magnétiques des îles, ce n'est pas comme ci une île pouvait disparaître ou bouger! C'est ridicule! C'est…

La jeune femme commençait une bonne crise de panique et réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Elle n'entendait plus ses compagnons.

Luffy, qui n'avait toujours rien dit depuis l'inquiétante découverte, fronçait les sourcils.

- Nami… On est perdus? Fit-il doucement.

Elle stoppa net et le fixa. Elle réalisa subitement qu'elle allait devoir annoncer à son capitaine qu'ils avaient effectivement perdu la trace de Line. C'était au dessus de ses forces.

- Attendez une seconde… Intervint Robin. Nami… Tu as vérifié le Log?

- Mais tu crois qu'on parle de quoi depuis cinq minutes? Grogna Zorro sans amabilité.

Robin se contenta de regarder Nami qui comprit subitement ce dont elle voulait parler et leva son poignet en l'air.

Le log –leur log- était aussi devenu fou.

- Alors ça... c'est…. c'est…

Chopper ne parvenait pas à terminer sa phrase. Franky s'en chargea pour lui :

- C'est une putain de tuile! Voila ce que c'est! On est paumé au milieu de l'océan! Non seulement on a plus le cap de cette foutue crique, mais on a plus de cap du tout!

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire… Dit doucement Nami, sonnée. Il doit y avoir une …

- Nami.

- … explication… Le champ magnétique… Il doit forcément…

- Nami…

- … et puis c'est … impensable… une erreur…. Il faut que…

La navigatrice paniquait pour de bon, ignorant la voix de Luffy. Le jeune homme se montrait étrangement calme. Il posa une main sur son l'épaule :

- Nami!

- Hein?... Fit-elle en levant enfin les yeux.

- Jusqu'à maintenant on n'a pas dévié? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Heu… normalement non, mais les courants, le vent… tout change tout le temps… C'est…

- Oui mais là c'est encore bon? Insista-t-il.

- Oui mais Luffy, ça ne peut pas durer! Gémit-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Peut-être que je me trompe déjà! Tout est totalement imprévisible! Il faut…

- On continue. Lâcha-t-il

- Hein?

- On va tout droit. On reste dans la direction où on était.

- Mais je ne sais pas si…

- Tu peux le faire Nami. J'ai confiance en toi. Si toi tu peux pas, personne peut. Alors on avance. On va chercher Line. Et après on verra.

- Tu sais qu'on peut juste se paumer dans l'océan et tous finir par crever de faim ? Demanda Zorro tranquillement.

- Ouais. Mais de toute façon on est déjà paumés.

- C'est pas faux. Observa Franky. Le calme inattendu de Luffy déteignait peu à peu sur lui. On ne peut faire qu'avancer. C'est la seule solution.

Nami s'efforça de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même et se mit à la barre.

- Je vais faire le maximum Luffy! Affirma-t-elle. Mais ça ne suffira pas. On va dévier. Il va aussi nous falloir de la chance, sinon on ne retrouvera jamais Line…

Le jeune capitaine affichait un visage sans expression. Il ajusta son chapeau et s'éloigna pour reprendre sa place sur la figure de proue.

Les autres l'entendirent doucement répondre :

- J'sais pas si on aura de la chance ou pas. Mais on va la retrouver. Ca j'le sais. C'est pas possible autrement.

Line, de retour dans sa "cabine", était loin de partager l'optimisme de Luffy. Totalement abattue, elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de protester quand on l'avait reconduite dans sa "cabine". La, une autre robe l'attendait, accompagnée de sandales assorties. On lui intima l'ordre de la passer avant que le navire accoste. Bien qu'elle n'ait rien répondu, l'homme massif qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte se montra particulièrement agressif. Il devait savoir qu'elle avait refusé de se changer le matin. Line supposa que cela avait du coûter des remontrances à ses geôliers. Même si Stefan n'en avait rien montré devant elle, il avait certainement du être contrarié. En tout cas, son gardien lui ordonna de se changer en promettant de l'habiller de force si elle ne s'exécutait pas.

La jeune femme, déjà moins combative que le matin, finit d'être convaincue par le regard lubrique de l'homme, qui semblait presque souhaiter qu'elle résiste pour pouvoir mettre sa petite menace à exécution.

La robe était beaucoup moins extravagante que la première. Cependant, même si le décolleté était plus raisonnable, sa blancheur immaculée et les rubans bleus croisés dans le dos rendirent Line mal à l'aise. Attifée de la sorte, elle aurait l'air d'une poupée de cire bon marché en habit du dimanche. Elle soupira et se changea.

Elle fut surprise de constater que tout lui allait. La robe parfaitement ajustée glissait jusqu'à ses genoux et mettait en valeur sa silhouette. Line reconnut donc que Stefan avait l'œil pour les tailles, mais en fin de compte, de la part d'un pervers de ce calibre, ce n'était pas si surprenant.

Une fois habillée, il ne restait plus rien pour la distraire de son chagrin. Elle allait causer la perte de ses amis. Ils l'avaient sauvée et en remerciement… elle bousillait leurs rêves.

"Bravo" se félicita-t-elle. "Ta place est dans la cale d'Aokiji, pauvre imbécile!". Elle s'en voulait tant qu'elle avait envie de se griffer jusqu'au sang. Elle regrettait d'autant plus d'avoir perdu ses pouvoirs que s'immoler par le feu lui semblait une punition à peine suffisante.

Elle grogna et se mit à tourner en rond comme une lionne en cage.

"Quand bien même" Jura-t-elle. "Je ne serai même pas fichue de me suicider avec mes propres flammes! Personne n'a le droit d'être aussi inutile et stupide! Ca devrait être interdit d'être aussi idiote!"

Line sombra dans la mélancolie et le remords. Elle repensa à son père, en se répétant qu'elle devrait sûrement être destinée à causer la perte de tous les hommes de sa vie. Je dois être une espèce de poison rare. Ca doit être ça. C'est mon talent caché. Je pourris la vie des gens.

Son moral ne s'arrangea pas quand elle imagina la rage de Dragon quand il apprendrait comment elle avait fini par le remercier pour ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. "Oui et bien… J'ai…. Oui c'est ça je me suis débrouillée pour que le bateau de votre fils disparaisse dans Grand Line à tout jamais… Oui je me suis dit que cela vous ferait plaisir. … Ah bon ce n'est pas le cas?... Comme c'est étonnant ça…."

A la réflexion, elle se dit que mourir prisonnière sur le Serpent d'eau n'était si mal comparé à subir la colère de Dragon. En général, on ne s'en sortait pas vivant. Ou en tout cas… rarement en un seul morceau.

Les heures passaient. Et se ressemblaient. Nami qui ne lâchait pas la barre. Elle criait des ordres de temps à autre pour tenir le cap et on s'empressait de les suivre. Une petite erreur pouvait les dévier de plusieurs milles.

Ils dînèrent chacun à leur poste, de sandwiches préparés à la va-vite par un Sanji fébrile.

Alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, Luffy s'approcha de sa navigatrice.

- Nami, j'ai l'impression qu'on a ralenti non ?

- C'est le cas. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'aller plus vite. Les risques de dévier sont trop grands. Et malheureusement, avec la nuit qui tombe… la visibilité diminue.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et reporta son attention sur l'horizon.

Luffy fronça les yeux et continua à la regarder. Chopper s'était rapproché et ressentait apparemment la même chose que lui.

- Nami… Demanda le petit renne doucement. Y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?

- Quoi? Fit la jeune femme. Non… Enfin en dehors de notre situation actuelle…

- Nan Nami y a un truc que tu dis pas. Insista Luffy.

- Un problème Nami-chérie ? Renchérit Sanji.

Ainsi acculée par ses camarades, la navigatrice fut obligée d'admettre :

- Et bien… oui on a un problème.

- C'est quoi ?

- Une tempête arrive sur nous. J'espérais qu'on pourrait les rattraper avant, mais on n'y arrivera pas.

- Dans combien de temps? Demanda Franky, l'air grave.

- Je pense qu'elle sera sur nous dans moins d'une heure.

Line posa le pied sur la terre ferme et tressaillit alors qu'un éclair déchirait le ciel.

On la poussa en avant sans lui laisser le temps de s'inquiéter de la météo. De toute façon, elle avait vu ce qu'elle avait besoin de voir et imaginait déjà ses compagnons dans la tempête.

L'île était d'une beauté abrupte. Entourée d'une muraille de massifs rocheux, elle donnait l'impression d'une forteresse noire sous l'orage, jalousement gardée par une sorcière de conte de fées.

"Sauf que la sorcière c'est moi", Pensa Line, "et que pour le conte de fées, on repassera…"

Il fallait accoster dans une crique et s'engouffrer dans une grotte pour rejoindre la "surface". En grimpant doucement les marches de pierre, Line entendait le bruit des vagues qui éclataient à présent brutalement contre la roche et la coque du Serpent d'Eau. Elle se mit à penser, non sans une certaine mesquinerie, qu'elle apprécierait de voir le grand navire s'écraser contre la pierre, aidé par une bonne rafale. Mais avant de débarquer elle avait pu voir Stefan crier des ordres à ses hommes, et tout en en sachant peu en matière de navigation, elle avait compris qu'il prenait les précautions nécessaires à la protection du vaisseau.

- Tu avances où il faut qu'on te porte princesse? Fit une voix railleuse derrière elle.

Line se retourna et reconnut la belle femme rousse qui lui avait apporté son petit déjeuner (et qui s'était montrée si aimable).

- Laisse là tranquille Eva… Intervint l'homme qui la suivait. Tu sais bien qu'elle sera bientôt l'une des nôtres…

- Mais bien sûr… Se moqua-t-elle. J'ai hâte de voir ça tiens…

L'homme l'ignora et s'adressa à Line tout en marchant.

- Je suis Charles. C'est quoi ton nom?

Il était plutôt bel homme, avec des traits fins et un visage allongé. Line lui trouva pourtant un air inquiétant, comme si son visage doux pouvait en cacher un autre. Elle comprit rapidement ce qui n'allait pas : il ressemblait à Stefan. Le même genre d'assurance et de grâce innée, mais avec un petit quelque chose d'empoisonné. Line eut soudain une pensée inquiétante : peut-être que le navire s'appelait le Serpent d'Eau parce qu'il regroupait tous les spécimen d'utilisateurs de fruits du démon liés à la race des serpents. Charles était-il un serpent à sonnettes? Eva une vipère? Impossible de savoir.

En tout cas, elle n'avait pas de raison immédiate de ne pas lui répondre :

- Je m'appelle Line.

- C'est joli! Déclara-t-il. T'es plutôt mignonne, je comprend pourquoi le capitaine t'a choisie.

- Et bien pas moi. Répliqua Eva d'un ton sans réplique, l'air pincé.

- Laisse… Fit-il en souriant à Line. Elle est jalouse, ça lui passera! Ha ha ha

- Pfffff

- Tu n'as pas de raison d'être jalouse. Je me fiche de ton capitaine. Lui dit soudain Line.

- Holà doucement jeune fille, du respect pour le capitaine je te prie! La réprimanda Charles sans se défaire de son sourire.

Line avait dit ce qu'elle avait à dire et n'ajouta plus rien.

Ils parvinrent enfin au sommet. Line, essoufflée, n'avait pas compté les marches de la grotte, mais avait l'impression d'en avoir escaladé une bonne centaine. L'équipage se dispersa dans ce qui ressemblait à un petit village. De petites constructions en bois entouraient une maison plus grande, presque un pavillon, comptant deux étages. Line pensa qu'à l'origine, il ne devait y avoir que cette maison, car elle semblait plus solide et plus vieille que les autres. Elle songea tristement que c'est là que devait vivre la famille que les pirates avaient délogée (ou bien pire…).

Un petit bosquet (tout petit et à l'abandon) résistait au vent péniblement derrière la grande maison. C'était la seule végétation en vue. Le passage par la grotte permettait de monter sur le plateau mais une fois en haut, il restait un mur de roches d'un bon mètre de haut séparant le "village" de la falaise. Line supposa que l'île n'était pas juste un bloc de pierre mais se prolongeait sûrement derrière les maisons, mais elle n'avait pas le loisir d'aller vérifier, étant donné que ses poignets étaient ligotés et qu'un homme la tenait fermement par le bras pour éviter toute tentative de fuite.

On la conduisit devant la porte de la grande maison. L'homme qui l'accompagnait fouillait dans sa poche, certainement pour y trouver une clé, quand Grindel les rattrapa.

- Laisse. Je vais m'en occuper. Dit le vieil homme en prenant le bras de Line et en ouvrant la porte de sa main libre.

Elle le reconnut immédiatement. C'était le vieux type à lunettes qui était là quand ils l'avaient enlevé. L'homme au somnifère. Elle eut envie de le frapper puis se souvint à regret qu'elle avait les poings liés.

- Allez viens. Fit-il en la poussant doucement à l'intérieur. Je vais te conduire à ta chambre.

- Dites plutôt ma cellule. Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton acide.

- Allons sois gentille voyons.

Il lui parlait comme à une gamine. C'était vraiment le pompon. La jeune sorcière sentait la colère monter en elle. Il la fit traverser un couloir au bout duquel se trouvait une porte, qui donnait sur un escalier qui s'enfonçait dans le sol. Ils descendirent et le médecin sortit un vieux trousseau de clé avec lequel il ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait au bout de l'escalier.

- Evidemment c'est provisoire. Dit-il. Le temps que tu sois plus raisonnable.

Line ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Tout ce qui lui arrivait était tellement improbable… Maintenant, voilà qu'on la mettait dans la cave. Si elle améliorait sa conduite, elle mériterait une promotion et grimperait d'un étage. C'était tout simplement risible.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre mais le docteur ne lui délia pas les mains.

- On va venir t'enlever ça. Expliqua-t-il négligemment. Si je suis tout seul, tu pourrais t'échapper si je te déliais et ce serait… fâcheux.

- Ben voyons.

- Il faut que je te parle. De ton attitude.

Quel ton! Pensa Line. Il va me faire la morale? Il se prend pour qui exactement?

Le vieil homme continua :

- Tu dois te montrer plus docile. Tu sais, le capitaine a l'intention d'être patient avec toi mais…

- Je suis là depuis quelques heures, vous vous attendiez à quoi exactement? L'interrompit la jeune femme, n'y tenant plus. "De toute façon, ce n'est pas la peine d'attendre. A vous de vous faire une raison.

- Mais non mais non… Ecoute, le capitaine est un homme qui a besoin d'obtenir ce qu'il souhaite. C'est ainsi. Tu n'aimerais pas avoir à subir sa colère. Personne n'aimerait ça.

- Je ne suis pas responsable si votre capitaine est cinglé. D'ailleurs vous l'êtes tous. Et puis qu'est-ce que vous croyez? Un petit sermon et me voilà heureuse d'être là?

- Non non… Je dis juste que c'est dans ton intérêt de te montrer …. gentille.

- Je serai curieuse de connaître votre définition de "gentille".

Le vieux médecin rougit légèrement mais ne se laissa pas démonter.

- C'est parce que je ne veux pas qu'il te soit fait du mal que je te dis ça! Je ne veux que ton bien.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous me voulez, mais ce n'est sûrement pas mon bien.

- Mais si… Tu vois… heu… d'ailleurs je t'ai connu bébé!

- Quoi? Lâcha Line, abasourdie.

- Oui. Je connaissais ta mère.

- …

Line avait du mal à croire une chose pareille. Pourtant le médecin semblait sincère… Mais ce n'était pas le moment de laisser embobiner.

- Je veux que tout ailles bien pour toi! Tu vois? L'homme parlait d'une voix mal assurée. Line n'avait pas besoin de ses pouvoirs pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas à l'aise et lui cachait des choses.

- Je n'ai pas confiance en vous. C'est vous qui m'avez fait ça.

Elle lui jeta un regard glacé.

Grindel eut soudain un sursaut et fit un pas en arrière.

Line fronça les sourcils sans comprendre sa réaction.

- Quoi? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ri…rien. Balbutia-t-il. Je t'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire.

- Et vous vous êtes fatigué pour rien. De toute façon Luffy va venir me chercher. Asséna-t-elle, déterminée.

Il la regarda d'un air ahuri.

- Oh…

- Quoi encore?

Le vieux médecin secoua la tête et fit volte-face. Il quitta la pièce sans répondre.

Line resta sans bouger un moment, se demandant si ce que le vieil homme avait dit était vrai.

Elle supposait que non, mais comment en être sûre?

Maintenant qu'elle était seule, elle repensait au champ magnétique et à la tempête qui commençait. Elle avait affirmé encore une fois que Luffy viendrait la chercher, mais comment en être sûre?

Pourtant, elle s'aperçut qu'elle y croyait encore.

Ce fut Charles qui vint lui délier les mains près d'une heure plus tard.

- C'est l'heure du dîner ma belle! Lança-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

Line ne broncha pas et il sentit donc obligé d'expliquer :

- Le capitaine t'attend. Tu es censée prendre tous tes repas avec lui.

- Quel honneur… Ironisa Line en soupirant.

Il se mit à rire.

- Ne fais ça cette tête! Dis toi qu'au moins tu vas sûrement manger quelque chose de bon. Quand on est à terre, le cuisinier ne s'occupe que du capitaine! Fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Line fronça les sourcils, puis admit finalement :

- Tu n'as pas tort. C'est au moins ça de gagné.

Il fallait bien avouer qu'elle était morte de faim.

Stefan l'accueillit dans ses appartements, au deuxième étage de la grande maison.

Il complimenta lourdement la jeune femme sur sa tenue et se montra ravi de la voir enfin manger.

Il fut moins satisfait de sa conversation. En effet, si Line avait conclut que se laisser mourir de faim n'était pas une solution à ses problèmes, elle avait par ailleurs résolu de n'adresser la parole au jeune capitaine sous aucun prétexte. Et s'y tenait.

De l'entrée au dessert, il fit tout pour se montrer sous son meilleur jour. Tout sourire, il entretenait seul la conversation, comme il l'avait fait au déjeuner.

Il tentait de la faire réagir en plaisantant, en commentant la nourriture, le temps, tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il souhaitait lui faire visiter l'île le lendemain matin. Il en parlait comme 'son domaine', et se gorgeait de fierté à l'évocation des lieux qu'il voulait lui montrer. Apparemment, plusieurs criques entouraient la petite île et étaient soi-disant toutes plus romantiques les unes que les autres d'après lui. Cela laissait Line froide bien entendu et quand le repas fut terminé, Stefan manifesta ses premiers signes d'impatience. Il tapotait la table des doigts d'un air contrarié en contemplant Line boire son thé tout en l'ignorant suprêmement.

- Tu sais, Dit-il, je comprends que tu sois un peu… perturbée. Ca ne me dérange pas. Nous avons le temps. Mais enfin, tu pourrais au moins m'écouter quand je te parle. M'accorder un peu d'attention…

Line leva les yeux vers lui. Son expression n'était plus celle d'un séducteur sûr de lui mais celle d'un petit garçon capricieux auquel on refuserait un jouet. Elle fut proprement stupéfaite de constater qu'il était en train de bouder.

En effet, une moue rageuse était imprimée à présent sur le visage du capitaine du Serpent d'Eau.

- C'est vrai quoi, tu ne fais pas d'efforts! Lui reprocha-t-il.

C'était insensé. A quoi s'attendait-il? Pensa la jeune femme éberluée.

Il se leva et fit mine d'ajuster sa chemise d'un air digne.

"Ecoute, demain, nous irons nous promener après le petit déjeuner. Je suis sûr que ça te détendra. "

Il avait prononcé ces mots comme si il s'agissait de la conclusion évidente à tous ses problèmes, d'un ton sans appel.

- J'espère qu'il ne pleuvra pas en tout cas.

Ajouta-t-il d'un ton détaché en entrouvrant la porte menant au couloir et en faisant signe à Charles qui attendait de ramener Line dans sa chambre.

Alors que la porte de la cave se refermait doucement sur elle, Line réalisa que Stefan était probablement complètement fou.

Grindel attendait, fébrile, la visite du capitaine.

Il savait que la soirée ne s'était pas bien passée. Par besoin d'être devin pour se douter que la petite était têtue. La conversation qu'il avait eue avec elle l'avait plongé dans le désarroi.

Quand elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux, il y avait tant de détermination en elle qu'il en avait été désarçonné. En cet instant, elle avait tant ressemblé à sa mère que le médecin s'était senti mal. Il avait eu peur. Peur de Lily. De son souvenir.

Une fois dans son cabinet, il avait ressenti le besoin irrationnel de vérifier tous ses calculs. Il avait relu la composition du produit qu'il avait conçu et de son antidote. Tout semblait parfait. Il avait pu voir sur Lily les effets de l'inhibiteur. Ils n'avaient pas pu le tester longtemps ni même essayer d'administrer l'antidote, mais il était sûr que ça fonctionnerait! D'ailleurs, cela marchait déjà, se résonna-t-il. Line ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs. Elle ne les retrouverait que quand lui l'aurait décidé. Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Elle était sous son contrôle.

Le vieil homme soupira et s'assit dans un fauteuil, la tête dans les mains. Entrevoir Lily sous les traits de sa fille avait été un vrai choc. Il avait beau la savoir morte – et il était bien placé pour en être sûr – elle le terrorisait toujours. Il respira à fond.

En fait, il ne croyait pas sa chance. Avoir retrouvé Line dans son jeune âge était une opportunité inouïe. Il avait hâte de tout savoir d'elle.

Un peu rasséréné, il se leva et alla jusqu'à son bureau d'où il extirpa de nouveau son petit carnet noir. Sa première conversation avec Line avait ravivé ses souvenirs…


	40. Chapter 40

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, si vous saviez quel bonheur c'est de voir qu'on est lu! C'est génial merci pour vos encouragements!_

_En tout cas, qui l'eut cru, cela n'était plus arrivé depuis des mois, mais je suis déjà là avec un nouveau chapitre!_  
_J'espère qu'il vous interessera! en tout cas, j'ai des choses à dire dessus!_

_Déjà, mes excuses par avance pour les âmes sensibles, il contient une scène assez... difficile. (pitêtre un peu gore) mais il le fallait. Vous comprendrez qu'il s'agit d'un passage très important que je tenais beaucoup à raconter. J'espère que j'aurais réussi à le faire correctement ! Ce n'est pas évident! En tout cas, des détails importants (ou en tout cas à noter) pour la suite y sont cachés (ou pas) comme je l'avais prévu, bref les choses avancent._  
_Le prochain chapitre sera un peu délicat à écrire, je sais ce que je veux amener, mais vais-je m'en sortir? C'est une grande question!_

_Ah et ne vous inquiétez pas, nous reverrons très bientôt de l'action pure et dure!_  
_Mais si mais si!_

_J'espère que ce chaptire vous interessera et comme toujours, je vous souhaite et espère une bonne lecture!_

_A bientôt!_**  
**

_Ps : bachelor49 : Hum.. en effet, il n'est pas exclu que Luffy bénécie d'un coup de pouce chanceux de... quelque part! (je ne vais pas tout dévoiler.. si?)_

**40. La plus dure épreuve**

_Grindel éternua une fois de plus. "Quelle ironie", pensait-il, " J'ai l'habitude de manipuler les pires virus qui soient, et je serai bientôt cloué au lit à cause d'une saloperie de rhume!" Il farfouilla dans les poches de sa blouse à la recherche d'un mouchoir sans succès puis se leva en grognant. Contrarié de devoir interrompre son travail pour des considérations aussi terre-à-terre, il pénétra dans sa chambre en ouvrant la porte d'un coup de pied. Il se dirigea vers une commode d'où il réussit à extirper un vieux mouchoir qui tenait plus du torchon qu'autre chose et à la propreté douteuse. Il se moucha bruyamment, et regagna l'autre pièce dans l'espoir d'enfin pouvoir se concentrer. _

_Le médecin entra dans son bureau en grommelant, et claqua la porte derrière lui si fort que la cloison vibra. Il se pencha immédiatement sur sa table de travail pour vérifier que l'expérience se déroulait correctement. Il examina minutieusement l'état du contenu des tubes à essais qu'il avait disposés plus tôt dans la soirée sur un portoir. Jugeant qu'il état temps d'ajouter le principe actif, il s'empara d'une pipette et ôta le bouchon en liège d'une fiole qui attendait sur un coin du bureau. Il préleva quelques gouttes du liquide qu'elle contenait – d'un bleu ciel limpide – et en ajouta deux gouttes dans chaque tube. Il avait terminé et contemplait son œuvre d'un air satisfait quand une voix douce troubla le silence: _

_- Alors, ça fonctionne ?_

_Le médecin sursauta violemment et la pipette lui échappa des mains. _

_- Combien de fois je vais devoir vous interdire d'entrer chez moi la nuit sans frapper? Geignit-il en se tenant la poitrine. En plus c'était ma dernière pipette! Bravo!_

_- Elle n'est pas brisée voyons. _

_- Hein? _

_Il baissa la tête et vit en effet que sa pipette n'était pas cassée. Elle n'avait en fait pas touché le sol et tournoyait joyeusement sur elle-même en apesanteur au dessus du tapis. _

_- Je déteste quand vous faites ça Lily, vous le savez bien. Fit l'homme en se saisissant de l'objet du bout des doigts, comme s'il craignait se faire attaquer._

_La jeune femme, tranquillement installée dans un fauteuil à l'autre bout de la petite pièce haussa un sourcil : _

_- Mais quoi donc? Demanda-t-elle d'un air innocent. _

_- Entrer chez moi sans prévenir. _

_- Ah ça…_

_- Et… jouer… avec …. Mes affaires….Raaaa! Rugit-il en essayant d'attraper la pipette qui venait de lui échapper des mains et voletait à présent tout autour de sa tête._

_- Bon très bien… Soupira Lily. La pipette se posa sur le bureau. "Il faut bien que je me divertisse, vous êtes d'un ennui…_

_- Ce n'est pas une raison pour vous conduire comme une enfant! Au cas où vous ne seriez pas au courant, je vous rappelle que vous allez bientôt devenir mère!_

_Elle sourit malgré le reproche et il en profita pour la regarder. Il ne se lassait pas de le faire même s'il s'en voulait de sa faiblesse. Enceinte de sept mois, son ventre s'était fort arrondi, mais c'était le seul changement qui s'était produit dans son apparence. Elle était toujours aussi stupéfiante, et force était de constater que l'épanouissement que lui procurait sa grossesse la rendait plus belle encore. Au fil des mois passés à travailler ensemble, plusieurs nuits par semaine, Grindel avait appris à la connaître, même elle ne parlait que très peu de son histoire et de son compagnon. Le médecin n'avait d'ailleurs jamais rencontré le jeune homme, mais avait très rapidement décidé qu'il ne le supportait pas, juste par principe. Cependant, malgré tout cela, il ne s'était toujours pas fait à sa beauté, à sa présence toujours si troublante. _

_Il se donna une contenance en râlant, comme toujours : _

_- Et puis qu'est-ce que vous faites ici d'abord? Ce n'était pas prévu que je sache. _

_- Je sais, Répondit-elle, mais je voulais savoir où vous en étiez. Ca devient urgent vous ne croyez pas? Ajouta-elle en caressant son ventre._

_- Je fais ce que je peux! Il faut bien que je fasse des tests! Je ne peux pas vous administrer n'importe quoi! Ou alors si vous voulez on teste tout ce que j'ai directement sur vous, si vous mourrez, cela aura le mérite de régler votre problème!_

_- Très drôle. Vous êtes grognon ce soir. _

_- Je suis malade. Voilà. Lâcha-t-il en retournant à ses tubes à essais. _

_- Je sais. C'est votre faute._

_- Ben voyons._

_- Je vous avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée._

_- Il fallait bien le faire._

_- Je n'en suis pas sûre… Enfin bon…_

_Elle faisait allusion aux mesures que le médecin avait pratiquées quatre nuits plus tôt. Très intéressé par sa capacité à manipuler le feu et la glace, il lui avait demandé si elle pouvait faire varier la température ambiante sans allumer de feu ou geler le sol. _

_Elle le pouvait. Sans en être elle-même incommodée le moins du monde, elle avait pu créer autour d'eux une bulle de chaleur étouffante, s'arrêtant d'augmenter la température juste à temps avant que le docteur ne se liquéfie (selon ses paroles de reproches…) puis avait fait passer en quelques secondes l'espace à une température polaire. _

_- C'est normal que vous ayez attrapé mal. Vous l'avez cherché._

_- Laisser moi donc tranquille! S'énerva-t-il en se tournant vers elle._

_Elle l'ignora et se contenta de désigner du doigt le portoir des tubes à essais derrière lui : _

_- Vous comptez me faire boire CA ? Il va falloir m'y obliger. Je vous souhaite bien du courage._

_- Quoi?... Oh! _

_Il se retourna et constata que deux des quatre tubes dégageaient à présent de la fumée et une odeur nauséabonde. _

_- Heu…. C'est une réaction normale…. Puis il prit une pince pour éviter de toucher les tubes et les jeta dans un seau au contenu non moins suspect qu'il recouvrit d'un linge pour éviter que l'odeur ne s'échappe. "Et puis, je ne vais pas vous le faire boire. Je vais vous l'injecter. C'est différent." Expliqua-t-il très sérieusement._

_- Oui bien sûr. Me voilà rassurée maintenant. Tout va bien._

_- C'est ça. C'est ça. _

_Tout affairé à maîtriser l'avenir immédiat des tubes qui lui restait, il ne saisit pas l'ironie de cette réponse. Il ajouta quelque chose dans l'un deux alors qu'elle se levait._

_- En tout cas, j'étais aussi passée pour annoncer une nouvelle importante!_

_- Ah bon Laquelle? Répondit-il, très vaguement intéressé._

_- J'ai choisi le prénom. _

_- Oh, mais vous ne connaissez pas le sexe… _

_- Mais si._

_- Mais non. _

_- Puisque je vous dis que si! S'amusa-t-elle. _

_Il la regarda d'un air surpris puis réalisa qu'elle disait sûrement vrai. Etant donné sa capacité à tout savoir d'un regard sur les gens qu'elle croisait, il n'était pas si ahurissant qu'elle puisque connaître le sexe de son enfant. A bien y réfléchir, elle devait tout savoir de lui. Il était vrai qu'elle ne lui demandait jamais de l'examiner au sujet de sa grossesse alors qu'il était médecin après tout. Il supposa qu'elle n'avait aucun besoin de lui pour savoir si tout allait bien. _

_Après de nombreux tests, à défaut d'avoir compris l'origine de ce don, il avait tout de même l'impression d'en avoir compris une partie du fonctionnement. L'ensemble des pouvoirs de Lily était lié à son système nerveux, il en était sûr, et il avait donc conclut qu'elle avait développé une sorte d'hypersensibilité lui permettant de se 'connecter' à ses congénères et de capter ce que leurs propres systèmes nerveux avaient à dire. Les gens se reflétaient en elle en quelques sortes._

_Il avait conscience que cette explication fumeuse n'avait rien de scientifique et ne tenait pas vraiment la route. Il en concevait d'ailleurs une honte sans borne : malgré toute sa science, il n'arrivait à expliquer ni l'origine des pouvoirs de la jeune femme ni leur puissance et en percevait juste de loin le fonctionnement. C'était rageant. _

_Cela dit, il en avait découvert assez pour avoir développé une théorie sur la façon de mettre ses pouvoirs en sommeil. C'était déjà ça. Il avait conçut un procédé permettait de bloquer certaines terminaisons nerveuses et croyait beaucoup en son efficacité._

_Il allait répondre quand il lui sembla entendre un bruit étrange. Il jeta un œil sur ses tubes. L'un d'eux venait d'entrer en ébullition. C'était la réaction chimique qu'il attendait. Précautionneusement, il prit un flacon dont il préleva délicatement à l'aide d'une petite spatule une dose de ce qui semblait être une poudre grise. Il versa doucement cette poudre dans le tube et l'ébullition cessa._

_- Vous ne voulez pas savoir alors? Demanda Lily sur le pas de la porte._

_- …. Quoi?_

_- Et bien le nom de mon bébé pardi!_

_- Ah si, dites moi… Fit-il en l'écoutant à moitié, toujours concentré sur son expérience._

_Elle eut un sourire radieux qu'il vit à peine._

_- "Line". C'est comme ça que nous allons l'appeler. C'est une fille! C'est joli non?_

_- Oui. C'est vrai. C'est joli… Mais Lily… Ajouta-t-il doucement._

_- Quoi?_

_Il se tourna vers elle et s'écarta de la table de travail. Il tenait à la main la pince qui lui avait servi à jeter ses expériences ratées une minute plus tôt. Cette fois elle enserrait un tube au contenu translucide. De petites bulles remontaient à la surface mollement comme dans un verre de bière. _

_- Je crois que j'ai réussi. Annonça-t-il. J'ai réussi!_

_Lily resta silencieuse un instant, choquée par cette nouvelle. Elle finit par s'approcher et examiner le contenu du tube. _

_- On dirait de l'eau… Dit-elle._

_- Si c'était ça je n'aurais pas eu autant mal à en synthétiser! S'indigna-t-il. "Autant que je vous donne de l'eau de mer dans ce cas!"_

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Le rassura-t-elle. J'ai confiance en vous. Merci pour tout. Ajouta-t-elle simplement en le regardant dans les yeux. _

_Il se sentit troublé par ces mots qui firent naître en lui une certaine culpabilité. Il savait bien au fond de lui-même qu'il n'avait pas dépensé tout ce temps en recherche pour aider Lily, mais uniquement parce qu'il se sentait excité et galvanisé par l'intérêt scientifique ce projet. _

_- Je dois encore simplement stabiliser l'antidote, mais ce sera facile. Fit-il en désignant le tube resté dans le portoir. On pourra l'essayer dans quelques jours._

_Lily resta silencieuse quelques instants, et Grindel craignit qu'elle ne changea d'avis. _

_Mais elle avait pris sa décision et sembla déterminée quand elle annonça :_

_- Très bien. Il est temps. _

Grindel sortit de sa rêverie. Il entendait le capitaine dans le couloir.

Il n'avait rien oublié des jours qui avaient suivi la visite de Lily. Il lui avait injecté le produit trois jours après cette nuit là. Et tout s'était bien passé. Lily ne pouvait plus utiliser ses pouvoirs. C'était concluant. Les jours passaient et ils avaient prévu de tester aussi l'antidote puisqu'il restait du temps avant l'accouchement.

Mais… il y avait eu l'accident… Et tout avait basculé.

- Je n'arrive pas y croire! Hurla Stefan en déboulant dans le cabinet de Grindel. C'est scandaleux!

Le vieil homme fit comme s'il ne savait pas exactement de quoi il parlait.

- Que se passe-t-il capitaine?

- Elle a l'air si gentille, si douce… Et pourtant Grindel si vous voulez tout savoir c'est une vraie teigne! Elle est bornée! Belle, mais bornée! Elle refuse de me parler! C'est à peine si elle me regarde! Comment est-ce possible?

- Enfin monsieur, vous avez l'habitude de ce genre de situation, tout de même, elle n'est avec nous que depuis ce matin, il faut toujours quelques temps… C'est normal vous ne croyez pas?

Le jeune homme prit une chaise et s'y installa à califourchon.

- Tu as raison. C'est vrai. Je perds la boule.

Il leva les bras en l'air dans un geste théâtral :

- Elle me rend fou! Cette beauté! Ce pouvoir qui sommeille en elle et qui n'attend que moi!

Il faut que je la possède Grindel! Il le faut… Raaaa !

Stefan se leva brusquement et envoya sa chaise s'écraser contre le mur brutalement.

- Elle était persuadée que son ancien équipage venait la chercher, alors j'ai fait ce qu'il convenait et je pensais la décourager. Je l'aurais ensuite réconfortée, et j'aurais pu lui offrir à boire… Mais je n'ai obtenu aucun résultat. Elle m'en veut à mort et n'a pas avalé une goutte d'alcool bien sûr.

Sur ces mots, il sortit une flasque de sa veste, l'ouvrit et but une longue gorgée de son contenu.

Cela inquiéta le médecin. Stefan n'était pas alcoolique, mais il avait parfois des phases plus ou moins longues de déprime. Quand à cela il rajoutait le whisky, il devenait incohérent et violent. Bref, cela pouvait le rendre très dangereux. Il allait falloir qu'il le surveille.

- Mais pourquoi persiste-t-elle à croire que ce petit crétin va venir la chercher? C'est insensé! Eructa Stefan, qui commençait à avoir la bouche pâteuse.

- Et bien… Hésita Grindel. Elle doit être amoureuse.

- C'est ridicule! Dit le capitaine en tapant du point contre un mur. Ce petit merdeux? Avec moi elle aura le pouvoir et la gloire! Elle sera la Reine des Pirates!

- Laissez lui quelques jours… Proposa Grindel. Ou bien je pourrais lui donner quelque chose pour la rendre plus docile si vous voulez…

Stefan se tut et réfléchit à la proposition. Une ombre passa sur son visage.

- Non. Elle va céder. Je vais attendre un peu. Je vais la séduire. Oui. Il n'y a pas de raison que cela ne marche pas. Elle est faite pour moi.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents au médecin, but une autre gorgée de sa flasque et sortit aussi brusquement qu'il était entré.

Grindel soupira. Encore un de ces changements d'humeur dont le capitaine avait le secret. S'il ne continuait pas à boire, il y avait encore des chances que cela se passe bien.

Respectueux envers son capitaine, il tâcha de réfléchir un moment au moyen de l'aider à conquérir le cœur de Line, mais il était loin d'être au fait de ce genre de choses et même après étude, la drogue lui semblait toujours la meilleure solution. C'est que lui-même aurait employé.

Aussi décida-t-il d'aller se coucher, mais avant cela il voulait terminer de relire son journal. Les souvenirs étaient trop présents dans son esprit, ils demandaient à être revécus, aussi tragiques et douloureux soient-ils. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait y échapper.

_Grindel n'avait pas vu Lily depuis trois jours. Ce n'était pas un problème, étant donné qu'ils devaient se voir pour tester l'antidote deux nuits plus tard. Il passait la soirée à consigner les évènements des derniers jours dans un petit carnet noir. Il n'oubliait jamais de noter le résultat de chacune de ses expériences. Il était très méticuleux. _

_Un coup de tonnerre retentit soudain et Grindel se félicita d'être bien au chaud car la tempête qui se jouait dehors n'augurait rien de bon. Depuis le matin, les éclairs, les nuages et le vent assaillaient l'île. Le paysage que le médecin apercevait à travers sa fenêtre avait des airs d'apocalypse. Des branches d'arbres brisées volaient de toutes parts, accompagnées de toutes sortes de débris arrachés aux maisons et aux jardins par la violence de la tempête. L'homme ricana méchamment en pensant à la pauvre poule apeurée qu'il avait aperçue dans la matinée. Elle ne volait certainement pas à cette hauteur naturellement…_

_Il trempa sa plume dans l'encre noire et entama une nouvelle page avec application. _

_Soudain, quelqu'un hurla et on frappa à la porte avec une telle violence qu'il pensa qu'elle allait céder. Il tressaillit et laissa tomber une grosse goutte d'encre qui vint s'écraser mollement sur le papier, gâchant la feuille. Le médecin jura et abandonna sa plume pour aller dire deux mots à celui ou celle qui se permettait de lui faire peur comme ça. _

_Il reconnut une voix d'homme en train de hurler devant la porte et quand il l'ouvrit, il fut stupéfait de reconnaître Jared, le compagnon de Lily._

_Il ne le connaissait pas directement mais l'avait aperçu plusieurs fois. C'était habituellement un beau jeune homme, toujours le sourire aux lèvres – ce qui avait le dont d'exaspérer Grindel -, mais ce soir il ne souriait pas. Au contraire, il fixait le médecin avec les yeux écarquillés, ceux d'un homme désespéré ou au moins en proie à la folie. Il était trempé jusqu'aux os et tremblait, mais Grindel vit tout de suite que ce n'était pas à cause du froid : l'homme était fébrile, il avait peur. _

_Que faisait-il là? Grindel sentit une goutte de sueur glacée couler le long de son dos. Il pensa à Lily au moment où Jared lâcha son nom :_

_- Lily! C'est Lily! C'est ma femme! Elle ne va pas bien! Elle… Le bébé… Je…. Accident…Un médecin… Elle a dit que vous… Il perdait ses mots sous l'effet de la panique._

_Grindel déglutit et saisit le jeune homme par les épaules pour le secouer : _

_- Conduisez moi à elle! _

_Jared toussa et hocha vivement la tête. Il était en état de choc. Grindel attrapa sa sacoche d'un geste et se précipita à la suite du jeune homme en laissant la porte ouverte._

_La maison du couple ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centaines de mètres mais le chemin parut interminable. Le vent et la pluie étaient plus violents que jamais et s'opposaient à la progression des deux hommes. _

_En arrivant devant la maison, Grindel compris immédiatement qu'un accident avait eu lieu. Un accident grave. Jared avait passé plusieurs semaines à construire une grange qui n'était plus qu'un amas de planches gorgées d'eau. Tout s'était effondré à cause de la tempête. Le médecin avait un très mauvais pressentiment qui se vérifia une fois dans la maison. _

_La maison ne comportait qu'une pièce à vivre et une petite chambre. Jared entra le premier et courut au fond de la première pièce pour accéder à la chambre. Grindel le suivit, plein d'appréhension. Rien n'aurait pu le préparer au spectacle qui l'attendait. _

_Jared se précipita près du lit et prit la main de sa compagne. Lily était allongée, le dos un peu relevé par des coussins, ses interminables jambes à demi pliées devant elle. Elle était en sueur des pieds à la tête. Elle portait une robe blanche légère qui lui collait à la peau. Horrifié, Grindel vit une tâche rouge terrifiante qui imprégnait les draps autour de la jeune femme ainsi que sa robe. Du sang avait coulé de son crâne dans ses cheveux et dans son cou. Des gouttes rouges perlaient doucement sur son front malgré le chiffon qu'elle avait maladroitement appliqué sur la blessure. _

_- Oh mon dieu… Fit Grindel en s'approchant d'elle. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?_

_- La grange…Elle s'est effondrée sur elle… fit péniblement Jared. C'est une planche qui a…Oh mon dieu… _

_Il fondit en larmes. Grindel tendit les mains pour examiner la blessure._

_Lily l'attrapa par l'épaule et ses yeux émeraude le transpercèrent._

_- Docteur…. Je n'ai rien pu faire… rien... Rien! Dit-elle d'un air presque incrédule._

_Il eut du mal à respirer. Il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait et essayait de lui dire malgré le choc: une planche? Jamais une telle chose n'aurait pu blesser Lily! Jamais! Mais… c'était avant. Avant qu'ils mettent ses pouvoirs en sommeil. Lily était à présent sans défense et s'était montrée imprudente. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas pensé un seul instant qu'elle pourrait être en danger! Ici! Chez elle!_

_Il souleva le chiffon et vit la coupure. Elle était profonde. Mortelle. _

_Il avait beau en avoir vu d'autres, Grindel fut à deux doigts de s'évanouir. Lily allait mourir. Comment était-ce possible? Pas elle. Si belle, si puissante. Il l'avait vue accomplir des miracles, faire des choses dont personne au monde n'était capable. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Un monde sans Lily? Quelle idée! _

_Mais le sang coulait toujours, et il remit le chiffon en place pour ralentir l'hémorragie. _

_Il n'osait pas la regarder mais il le faudrait bien pourtant. Ce fut elle qui l'y obligea._

_Elle l'attrapa pas le col d'une main faible. _

_- Grindel…_

_- Lily je…._

_- Je sais. Dit-elle simplement. _

_Son regard vert alla à Jared, et le médecin comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache. _

_"Elle est forte" Ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. "Plus forte que moi"_

_- Ma fille… Est-ce que ma fille…_

_- Quoi?... Hein… Balbutia Grindel sans comprendre. Puis il suivit le regard de Line dirigé devant elle._

_Il comprit alors : le choc lui avait fait perdre les eaux. Le bébé arrivait et il voulait qu'il l'aide à le mettre au monde avant qu'elle meure. _

_- Vous savez quoi faire… Dit-elle péniblement en le regardant dans les yeux. _

_Il savait qu'elle ne parlait pas de l'accouchement mais de ce qu'il devrait faire ensuite. Il acquiesça et elle eut un faible sourire. _

_- Maintenant… Fit-elle. _

_- Mais et ta blessure? Demanda soudain Jared._

_- Après. Répondit-elle simplement._

_Le vent souffla encore plus fort au dehors._

_Grindel ordonna à Jared de lui apporter de l'eau et des compresses. La petite était en avance et la mère très faible. Cela allait être difficile. _

_La maison tremblait de plus à plus. A chaque coup de tonnerre, le médecin craignait que le toit ne leur tombe sur la tête. LiLy tenait bon mais ça ne se passait pas bien du tout. La grossesse n'avait pas encore atteint huit mois, et l'état de Lily l'affaiblissait. Elle était pratiquement incapable de pousser. _

_Les minutes se succédaient, de plus en plus longues, sans qu'ils progressent. _

_- Je n'y arrive pas! Gémit Lily dans un hurlement. _

_- Vous allez y arriver! Hurla Grindel pour couvrir le bruit de la tempête._

_- C'est trop dur! Fit Jared, posté auprès de sa femme._

_- Non, elle peut y arriver! _

_- Grindel…. Faites ce qu'il faut sans moi… _

_- Non! Je ne vais pas faire ça! Je ne peux pas!_

_Il ne voulait à aucun prix opérer, convaincu que cela accélèrerait la mort de Lily. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à inciser. C'était puéril et ils le savaient tous les deux, car Lily était bel et bien condamnée. Elle avait beau insister, il s'y refusait et elle n'avait aucun moyen de l'y forcer. Inutile de compter sur Jared pour cela, le jeune homme ne choisirait pas entre son enfant et sa femme. _

_- Grindel… _

_- Je vous dis que vous allez y arriver! Les contractions sont là! C'est une question de volonté! Allez faites ce que je vous dis!_

_Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière dans un geste étrangement gracieux et le médecin l'entendit gémir._

_- Une question de volonté hein? _

_Elle appela son mari d'une voix faible et il s'approcha d'elle. _

_- Jared… C'est une fille…_

_-Mais comment tu…_

_- Elle s'appelle Line… Appelles la Line. _

_Le jeune homme paniqua :_

_- Quoi? Non attends je…_

_Soudain, elle hurla. _

_Tout se passa extrêmement vite. Si vite que le médecin fut incapable par la suite de se rappeler de tous les détails et de les consigner correctement. _

_Grindel l'encourageait à pousser encore mais Lily ne répondait pas. Elle devint totalement silencieuse. Le médecin se sentit subitement mal. Il eut la nausée et eut la sensation qu'une onde de choc fondait sur lui. Il vit que Jared titubait aussi sous l'effet de la pression sans comprendre. La vitre de la fenêtre de la chambre éclata en mille morceaux. Grindel se demanda si c'était à case de la tempête. La température augmenta dans la pièce mais personne ne s'en rendit compte car à présent Lily poussait et l'enfant était en train de venir au monde. _

_Quand Line poussa son premier cri, un nouveau coup de tonnerre retentit et un éclair illumina la pièce. Les rideaux de la chambre prirent feu et les flammes commencèrent immédiatement à lécher les murs. _

_Grindel tenait l'enfant dans ses bras. C'était bien une petite fille. Jared pleurait sans s'apercevoir que l'enfer enflait autour de lui, penché sur le corps à présent sans vie de sa femme. _

_Lily était morte. _

_Le médecin cria au jeune homme qu'il fallait s'enfuir mais celui-ci ne réagit pas. Alors il contempla le bébé qui pleurait et prit conscience du trésor qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il n'allait pas mettre en sommeil les pouvoirs de la petite, pas tout de suite. Il l'étudierait d'abord. La tentation était forte, si forte. Il céda._

_Lily avait été son obsession, Line prendrait sa suite. _

_Il recula doucement puis plus vite, quittant la pièce aux murs enflammés et s'échappant de la maison, le petit corps serré contre lui, ignorant Jared et sa peine. Il fit quelques pas dehors. Il pleuvait toujours mais doucement, le vent était tombé. Il caressa la tête de l'enfant : _

_- Ton père était trop jeune. Il s'est laissé aller. Il a perdu les pédales. Je vais m'occuper de toi. _

_Le médecin sourit alors de toutes ses dents. _

_- Où est-ce que vous allez? Hurla soudain une voix d'homme derrière lui._

_Grindel se retourna brusquement et fit face à Jared. Une partie de ses vêtements avait noirci dans la course mais il s'était décidé à abandonner le corps de Lily suffisamment tôt pour ne pas rester prisonnier des flammes. Il regardait le médecin d'un œil noir, où se mélangeaient la rage et le chagrin._

_- Vous croyez que vous allez me prendre ma fille?_

_- Non je… _

_- Rendez la moi!_

_Le jeune homme était plus fort que lui. Il le savait mais il ne voulait pas lui rendre l'enfant. C'était son trésor… Il fit un pas en arrière. _

_Ce fut une erreur qui plongea le jeune père dans une rage indicible. Il fut sur lui en un instant et lui asséna le plus puissant coup de poing qu'il ait jamais reçu. Sous le choc, il vacilla et Jared en profita pour lui prendre l'enfant des mains. Il couvrit ensuite le médecin de coups de pied. _

_Quand il en eut assez, il recula et se tourna vers la maison. Le feu était tellement violent que la fine pluie qui tombait ne parvenait pas à l'éteindre, comme s'il n'était naturel. _

_Il enleva sa veste à moitié calcinée et enveloppa sa fille à l'intérieur. Il restait assez de tissu intact pour couvrir le petit corps. _

_- Personne ne peut me prendre ma fille. Dit-il. "Tu entends?" Ajouta-t-il d'une voix douce en caressant le front du bébé. "Je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire du mal Line"_

_Serrant toujours son enfant contre lui, il partit sans se retourner et disparut dans la nuit, laissant le docteur assommé dans la poussière trempée. _


	41. Chapter 41

_Hello!_

_Et oui j'ai enfin réussi à finir le chapitre 41. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous intéressera, en tout cas je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour tout votre soutien, c'est un réel bonheur et ma principale source de motivation!_

_Mes excuses à tout ceux dont je n'ai pas le temps de lire les fics, je me rattrape, une à une, mais c'est vraiment difficile, j'ai déjà tant de mal à trouver le temps d'écrire!_

_En tout cas, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 41, j'y ai caché une petite allusion à une autre intrigue qui fait partie de l'histoire, la retrouverez vous ? _  
_J'espère que oui! _

_Je ne peux comme toujours, que vous souhaiter, et espérer, une bonne lecture! _

_bisous!_

**41. Imposture**

Le vieil homme ouvrit soudain les yeux et sursauta. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il regarda autour de lui et mit quelques instants à comprendre qu'il se trouvait encore dans son bureau. Le carnet noir était toujours ouvert devant lui. Il s'était endormi en lisant.

Déglutissant, il extirpa un mouchoir froissé de sa poche et épongea la transpiration glacée qui recouvrait sa nuque. Il avait rêvé de…. Non, c'était un cauchemar. Un horrible cauchemar.

Il avait vu Lily et elle était en colère contre lui. Très en colère. Il s'était réveillé alors que des flammes lui léchaient le corps. Le vieux médecin frémit et se leva. Il reposa le mouchoir et resta un moment à contempler sa propre main : elle tremblait.

Grindel se surprit alors à souhaiter que cette histoire se termine rapidement. Tous ces souvenirs, la ressemblance de Line avec sa mère… tout cela l'angoissait. Sans compter les errements du Capitaine. S'il ne cessait pas de boire, les prochains jours ne seraient pas de tout repos.

Il fallait qu'il prenne les choses en main avant que tout dégénère.

Il rangea son carnet en songeant à Emilia. Une jeune fille de dix-huit ans qui était morte quelques mois plus tôt sur sa table d'opération. Elle avait refusé les avances du capitaine pendant un mois, et Stefan s'était mis à boire une fois de plus. Le vieux médecin aurait encore pu la sauver quand on la lui avait amenée mais… il avait estimé faire preuve de miséricorde en la laissant quitter ce monde. Elle avait été jolie… mais ce qui restait de son visage ne permettait plus de le soupçonner.

Cela ne devait pas arriver à Line. Il avait besoin d'elle pour ses expériences. Et en pleine possession de ses capacités. Grindel misait sur le fait qu'habituellement Stefan patientait tout de même plus de quelques jours! Il suffisait de le ramener à la raison, le Capitaine se laissait tout simplement emporter par l'enthousiasme. Qui ne le serait pas à l'idée de posséder un tel pouvoir?

Non, tout irait bien.

Rasséréné, Grindel sortit en disant qu'une petite promenade l'aiderait à réfléchir.

- Y en a marre! Marre! Marre! Marre de marre! Se mit soudain à hurler Nami en donnant des coups à la barre du Thousand.

Certains de ses compagnons s'efforcèrent de la rejoindre pour savoir ce qui lui prenait mais ce n'était pas chose facile : la tempête que la navigatrice avait annoncée ne leur donnait aucun répit depuis la veille. Le vent soufflait fort et la visibilité était déplorable. En plus des nuages et de la pluie, une brume épaisse gorgée d'eau gâchait tout espoir d'apercevoir une hypothétique île dans les environs. En fait, elle les empêchait même de se déplacer sur le pont sans se rentrer les uns dans les autres.

Alors que Franky hurlait depuis la vigie que c'était déjà suffisamment la panade comme ça et qu'il ne quitterait son poste que si un membre de l'équipage était en train de claquer, Chopper et Luffy se frayèrent un chemin auprès de la navigatrice, suivis de près par Sanji et Robin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nami? Demanda le petit renne dont la fourrure dégoulinait d'eau.

- Il y a que tout part en cacahuète! On n'y voit rien! Le log-pose ne fonctionne toujours pas! Je…Je….

Elle regarda Luffy d'un air piteux.

- Je… J'ai perdu le cap…. Capitaine. Annonça-t-elle, désespérée.

La jeune femme ne savait pas trop à quelle genre de réaction elle s'était attendue. Certainement à ce que Luffy se mette en colère, même si ça n'aurait pas été contre elle, et qu'il casse quelque chose. Elle-même avait vraiment envie de casser un truc. N'importe quoi. Ou plutôt si, un truc en particulier : sa propre tête contre un mur. Elle aurait du être capable de faire quelque chose, on comptait sur elle pour retrouver son amie et elle ne pouvait rien faire. C'était si frustrant qu'elle en avait mal.

Mais Luffy ne se fâcha pas. Il fronça les sourcils et réfléchit.

- On est dans le bon coin quand même? Demanda-t-il.

- Heu…oui je crois. Faut l'espérer… Répondit Nami.

- C'est déjà ça Nami chérie… Essaya de la rassurer Sanji, sans trop de conviction malgré ses efforts.

- Tu parles c'est…

- Non il a raison, Insista Robin, On est sur la voie. C'est déjà ça.

- Ouaip. Conclut Luffy avec un petit sourire qui fit mal au cœur à Nami tant il était éloigné du sourire habituel du jeune homme, la joie de vivre incarnée. Essaie de faire en sorte qu'on reste dans le coin, au moins jusqu'à ce que la tempête finisse et qu'on y voie clair.

- On est peut être plus près qu'on ne le pense! Osa timidement Chopper en tirant sur le bras de la navigatrice pour attirer son attention.

Un gigantesque coup de vent les ramena au problème le plus pressant.

- Dites les gars! Vous pensez que je vais empêcher le Sunny de se retourner tout seul? Cria Zorro qui était en train de lutter contre la bourrasque une épaisse corde entre les mains.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes toi? Le Sunny? SE RETOURNER ? Hurla Franky toujours depuis la vigie. Jamais de la vie! Un peu de respect pour mon œuvre espèce d'ignare!

- Ouais c'est ça, on en reparlera quand on aura plus les pieds dans la flotte!

- Tout le monde à son poste! Hurla Nami, coupant court aux discussions. Aggripée à la barre, elle regardait résolument devant elle.

"C'est vrai. Se dit-elle. On n'a jamais manqué de chance jusqu'à présent. Chopper a raison. On est peut-être plus près qu'on le croit!"

- Mmm… Ils sont sûrement plus près qu'ils ne le pensent eux même…

- Tu crois? Demanda le médecin, anxieux.

En fin de compte, cette promenade censée lui redonner confiance avait ruiné sa journée.

- Je pense oui. Répondit Desmond. Je sens qu'ils sont dans mon champ magnétique.

- Mais rien ne dit qu'il s'agit de l'ancien équipage de la fille!

- C'est exact. Mais ce serait une bien étrange coïncidence Docteur. Vous ne croyez pas?

Le vieil homme se tordait les doigts en réfléchissant.

En flânant du côté des rochers, il avait aperçu Desmond qui scrutait l'horizon. La tempête n'était pas encore sur la crique mais on ne voyait rien tout autour. L'océan était invisible, il n'y avait plus qu'un écran noir. On entendait le fracas des vagues sur les roches. La pluie n'allait pas tarder à les arroser.

Il savait que le jeune homme avait raison. Ca n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Il vient bien la chercher alors. Fit-il doucement.

- On dirait. Confirma Desmond. Je me suis un peu renseigné sur eux avant l'enlèvement vous savez. Ajouta-t-il. Je crois bien qu'on n'a pas affaire à n'importe qui. Le capitaine n'était pas inquiet mais finalement…

- Vous allez lui dire? Dit soudain le vieil homme.

Il regretta immédiatement d'avoir posé la question en voyant le regard courroucé du jeune homme.

- Bien entendu. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement?

- Oui…oui… bien sûr… Répondit le médecin d'une voix onctueuse. Je me disais juste… Le Capitaine est déjà tellement stressé… C'est une information qui pourrait… Contrecarrer ses plans dans l'immédiat.

Desmond soupira.

- Nous savons tous les deux que le Capitaine se laisse quelquefois emporter dans certaines… obsessions…

- Alors vous avez remarqué…

- C'est moi qui lui ai apporté à boire hier soir. Eva a proposé de le divertir mais…

- Je sais. Disons que cette fois c'est encore pire que les autres fois.

C'était une étrange façon de résumer les choses, mais Desmond acquiesça.

- Néanmoins, je n'ai pas le choix. Il faudra que le Capitaine adapte ses projets.

- Ca va lui mettre la pression! Empirer les choses! Elle est têtue… Si elle apprend en plus que ce type est dans les parages… Elle sera impossible!

- Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire Docteur. Le Chapeau de Paille est venu chercher la fille. Si sa réputation est vraie, ça ne va pas être beau à voir. Il faut qu'on se prépare. Le Capitaine doit reporter ses projets.

- Il refusera!

Desmond s'emporta :

- Et bien qu'il s'empare d'elle de force! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise? Je respecte le Capitaine, mais je suis trop souvent forcé de veiller à la sécurité de l'équipage à sa place. Ses frasques nous coûtent cher. Eva nous avait déjà coûté un homme, souvenez-vous, je n'ai pas envie que ça se reproduise.

- Mais enfin…

Desmond lui tourna le dos et commença à marcher en direction de la résidence du Capitaine.

- Vous savez, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Ca résoudrait notre problème d'ailleurs.

- Comment ça?

- Bah… je ne voudrais pas me mettre en quatre pour une femme qui se serait donnée à un autre. Si c'était fait avant que le Chapeau de Paille débarque, il laisserait peut-être tomber dès son arrivée…

- Vous avez de ces idées vous… Fit le médecin d'un air dubitatif.

- Mouais. De toute façon, Ajouta Desmond en s'éloignant, je n'ai pas peur de me battre. Puisqu'il se jettent dans la gueule du loup, on ne va pas se priver de leur prendre plus que ce qu'on leur a déjà pris!

Grindel n'eut pas besoin de le voir pour imaginer le sourire carnassier du pirate. Ca ne calma pourtant pas l'angoisse qu'il sentait naître en lui. Il avait aussi entendu parler des exploits du Chapeau de Paille, il préférait éviter l'affrontement. Il tâcha de se concentrer, il avait du pain sur la planche. Les paroles de Desmond lui avaient donnée quelques idées.

Stefan était loin de se soucier des inquiétudes de ses subordonnés. Il passait une matinée atroce. Il avait 'invité' Line pour le petit déjeuner et avait prévu une promenade, qui promettait d'être des plus agréables. Malgré une gueule de bois carabinée qui le rendait irritable, il avait réussi à se persuader qu'il allait réussir à l'impressionner.

Seulement, quand la jeune femme fut enfin amenée dans sa chambre, le petit déjeuner était froid. Le matelot lui expliqua d'une petite voix que Line avait refusé de passer la tenue qu'il avait choisie pour elle et qu'il avait fallu l'y obliger. De fait, la jeune femme arborait un hématome de bonne taille sur l'épaule gauche. La tenue que le Capitaine avait choisie pour elle était une petite robe simple à bretelle, blanche, mais ornée de broderies fines. Elle valait cher et lui allait bien.

L'hématome gâchait le paysage, et cela énerva Stefan qui congédia son matelot d'un coup de pied aux fesses.

Il interrogea Line : Avait-elle bien dormi ? Ne souffrait-elle pas de la rudesse du marin?

Aucune réponse. Autant s'adresser à un mur. Line, tout en dégustant néanmoins son petit déjeuner (c'était toujours ça de pris) avait en effet pris le parti de l'ignorer totalement.

Elle y parvenait à merveille et le jeune homme avait beaucoup de mal à garder son calme.

Ils sortirent et il entraîna Line dans les rues du petit hameau, afin de lui présenter chacun des membres de son équipage. Elle n'était pas attachée, mais si elle avait songé à s'enfuir dans les premiers instants, elle se ravisa très vite. L'endroit grouillait de pirates et sans ses pouvoirs, elle ne ferait pas le poids. Déjà qu'avec, elle était loin du compte… Line suivit donc Stefan en prenant soin de ne pas écouter un seul mot issu de la diarrhée verbale du jeune homme. En effet, il n'avait de cesse de pérorer sur la richesse des talents de son équipage, ses conquêtes en tant que pirate, ses projets…

Elle avait remarqué que sa passivité l'énervait. C'était subtil mais il avait des tics. Elle repéra d'abord sa façon de se recoiffer, ses doigts nerveux. Puis sa façon se serrer le poing puis d'étirer ses doigts quand il lui posait une question et qu'elle n'y répondait pas. Son ton devenait plus sec parfois, même s'il se reprenait toujours très vite. Mais le plus intéressant n'était pas là: étant donné qu'il se penchait souvent très près d'elle pour lui parler et ne manquait jamais une occasion (écoeurante) de l'effleurer, elle avait vite senti qu'il empestait l'alcool. Le litre de parfum qu'il avait du se vider sur la tête à son réveil ne suffisait pas à masquer complètement les relents d'alcool de son haleine. De toute façon, Line avait passé suffisamment de temps à servir de l'alcool au bar de Marco pour savoir reconnaître un ivrogne.

Bref, elle le sentait sur la corde raide. Elle se doutait que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne nouvelle pour elle (encore son expérience aux contacts des clients nocturnes de Marco) mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine jubilation devant la tension de son kidnappeur.

C'était puéril, mais pour le moment, elle n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre.

C'est un Stefan passablement irrité par son attitude qui la raccompagna à la résidence. Il la confia sans un mot à un de ses hommes qui la ramena dans sa cave sur le champ. Elle l'entendit exiger qu'on lui serve un verre de whisky d'une voix forte en descendant les escaliers.

Elle fut surprise de voir qu'elle avait de la visite.

En effet, le vieil homme de la veille l'attendait. Il demanda à lui parler seul à seul et dit à l'homme qui l'escortait de fermer la porte pour éviter qu'elle ne s'échappe.

- Heu… Bonjour. Fit-il doucement.

Line le toisa de haut en bas et décida que sa première impression était totalement justifiée : ce type ne lui inspirait aucune confiance.

Cependant il avait dit avoir connu sa mère, c'était une information qui méritait d'être vérifiée.

- Bonjour. Fit-elle. C'est une visite de courtoisie?

Elle s'assit sur le lit et attendit qu'il se décide à expliquer la raison de sa visite.

- Ca me fait plaisir de voir que tu es de meilleure humeur. Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Allez dire ça à votre taré de Capitaine. Il risque de ne pas être du même avis. Ricana-t-elle.

- Oh… Ce n'est pas bien… La matinée ne s'est pas bien passée…

- Quel dommage vraiment….

- Ecoute, je suis venu justement pour te parler de ça. Il faut vraiment que tu m'écoutes.

Line se redressa. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler des humeurs de Stefan Vaughn.

- C'est vrai ce que vous avez dit hier? Vous avez connu ma mère?

Pris au dépourvu, Grindel hésita puis, se disant que lier un dialogue pourrait la mettre un peu en confiance, décida de répondre :

- Oui. Nous étions amis. Je….

Il allait lui dire qu'il était le médecin qui l'avait mise au monde, mais se ravisa. Il n'avait aucune idée ce que son satané père avait bien pu lui raconter.

- Quoi ? Insista Line.

- Et bien j'ai connu tes parents avant que tu viennes au monde.

- Vous avez dit que vous m'aviez connu bébé! Fit-elle, méfiante.

Le médecin maudit Lily d'avoir oublié de faire une enfant idiote.

- Je veux dire que je les ai rencontré avant, mais que après, quand tu es née… je t'ai connue… et donc… ensuite… ils sont partis.

- Partis? Ma mère est morte à ma naissance. Elle n'est pas partie.

- Je n'étais pas là ce jour là! S'écria-t-il précipitamment.

- Hein?

- Ton père m'a annoncé la triste nouvelle, puis il est parti. Oh oui triste nouvelle… Vraiment très triste.

Il prit un air affligé en attendant le verdict en serrant les dents. Si Jared avait raconté à Line l'histoire du gentil docteur qui avait essayé de l'enlever, il n'avait plus qu'à prendre la porte.

Mais Line n'était pas au courant. Au contraire, elle se laissa malgré elle emporter par la curiosité.

- Comment était-elle ?

Surpris, Grindel ne put que demander :

- Qui ça?

- Ma mère! Je ne la connais que dans les yeux de mon père.

Il sauta sur l'occasion.

- Oh elle était… magnifique. Vraiment. Une femme… merveilleuse, intelligente aussi. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup… sauf les yeux.

- Je sais ça. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir.

- Quoi alors?

- Est-ce qu'elle était comme moi?

Line se pencha vers lui, avide de savoir.

Il comprit soudain.

- Oh! Et bien… Oui, elle était comme toi. Enfin… elle était beaucoup plus puissante.

- Vraiment?

- Beaucoup plus. Enfin, il faudrait qu'on se connaisse plus pour que je puisse te répondre…

Le médecin lui mentait sur beaucoup de choses, mais pas sur ça. Elle le sentait. Il avait l'air trop content de pouvoir dire quelque chose de vrai.

Line n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle n'aurait jamais cru rencontrer, et dans ces circonstances de surcroît, un homme qui pourrait répondre à la question qu'elle se posait depuis toujours. Son père n'avait jamais su. Il se doutait qu'elle devait tenir ses pouvoirs de sa mère, mais n'avait aucun moyen d'en être sûr. Et maintenant, elle en avait la confirmation.

Elle avait hérité ce don de Lily. Lily était aussi une sorcière. Soudain, ce don qu'elle avait longtemps vécu comme un fardeau n'en était plus un. En fait, c'était un cadeau. Un cadeau de sa mère.

Son esprit divagua un instant…. En fait, elle avait déjà entendu parler d'une autre sorcière… Quand était-ce ?

Le médecin la ramena à la réalité.

- Je dois te parler de Stefan.

- C'est inutile…Fit-elle, l'esprit toujours ailleurs.

- Si… Tu sais… Il ne va pas bien… Ce serait mieux que tu ne l'énerves pas… Et que tu …

- Vous m'avez dit hier que le Capitaine avait l'intention d'être patient avec moi non? Qu'il attende alors. Il peut. C'est moi qui vous le dis.

Grindel n'arrivait plus à maîtriser sa nervosité, et Line s'en aperçut quand il répondit :

- C'est qu'on manque un peu de temps…

Cela éveilla l'intérêt de la jeune femme.

- Comment ça "On manque de temps" ? Qu'est-ce qui presse? Qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis hier?

Elle se leva, excitée. Une seule chose pouvait avoir changé depuis la veille. Une chose qui fasse que le temps manque à Stefan pour la "conquérir".

- Ils ne sont pas loin c'est ça? C'est ça? S'écria-t-elle.

- Non non ce n'est pas ça! Répliqua le médecin en secouant la tête et les mains frénétiquement.

- Si j'en suis sure! Vous mentez mal mon vieux! Je le savais!

Elle joignit les mains et baissa la tête, envahie par l'espoir.

- Je savais qu'il viendrait…

- NON NON NON Ca suffit! Fit le médecin d'un ton ferme. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire! Vous devez faire un effort avec le Capitaine! Sinon il vous arrivera du mal!

- C'est à vous qu'il va arriver du mal!

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Grindel et elle comprit ce qui était en train de se passer.

- Oh… c'est ça alors. Commença-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- Vous voulez que je cède parce que vous avez PEUR qu'il vienne.

- Mais…

- Seulement moi, je n'ai aucune raison de céder. Car je SAIS qu'il va venir.

Le médecin resta coi devant l'expression de la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas peur. Sa confiance envers le Chapeau de Paille était sans faille. Si les craintes du vieil homme n'étaient que diffuses jusqu'à lors, à présent il avait vraiment peur. Ce type allait vraiment venir et pour il ne savait quelle raison elle était certaine qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à la reprendre au Capitaine.

- Je… m'en vais. Balbutia-t-il. Tu te trompes tu sais… Nous n'avons aucune information qui supposerait que…

- Oui c'est ça. Répliqua la sorcière en souriant.

Il cogna à la porte pour qu'on vienne lui ouvrir, fébrile. Tant pis, il allait mettre en œuvre son autre plan pour la faire céder. Ce serait moins agréable pour elle, voilà tout.

Soudain, une main agrippa sa veste :

- Attendez…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Line fronçait les sourcils, comme si elle venait de penser à quelque chose qui la dérangeait.

- Comment pouvez vous savoir?

- Quoi? Je n'ai pas le temps!

- Ma mère… Elle n'a jamais parlé de ses pouvoirs à mon père, pourquoi vous en aurait-elle parlé à VOUS?

Le dégoût et l'incompréhension étaient plus qu'évidents dans ce dernier mot.

Grindel était en colère à présent. Contre cette pimbêche qui refusait d'obéir et ne cessait de lui causer des problèmes.

Il baissa les yeux sur la main de Line et s'écarta violemment pour lui échapper.

Un homme ouvrit à ce moment la porte pour le laisser sortir.

- Ta chère maman n'aurait même pas eu besoin de poser la question. Elle savait tout. Le présent, le passé… Dommage pour elle qu'elle n'ait jamais su prédire le futur remarque. Tout savoir sur tout le monde ne lui aura servi à rien.

- Qu'est-ce que vous dites?

- On dirait que tu n'es pas encore au niveau fillette.

Il la repoussa en arrière et sortit en claquant la porte.

Stefan buvait un verre en écoutant Desmond lui faire un rapport sur la situation.

- Ils ne sont pas loin, mais rien ne dit qu'ils vont débarquer ce soir non? Demanda-t-il, l'air ennuyé.

- C'est vrai Capitaine. Mais la prudence voudrait que nous nous préparions. Nous devrions lever l'ancre, ou au moins se préparer à une attaque.

- Allons Des c'est un petit équipage ridicule, je n'ai aucune intention de fuir.

- Alors préparons nous. Ils sont une certaine réputation. Luffy au Chapeau de…

Stefan balança son verre contre le mur.

- JE NE VEUX PAS ENTENDRE PARLER DE CE GARS! Il ME POURRIT DEJA ASSEZ LA VIE COMME CA! C'est à cause de lui si…

- Mais monsieur c'est…

- Je sais! Je ne suis juste pas d'humeur à me préparer à une attaque. Raaaaa Qu'on me donne un autre verre!

Une jeune femme qui attendait debout s'empressa de poser devant lui un autre verre.

- Elle m'obsède! Et me vexe! Préférer un petit abruti à un homme comme moi! C'est… C'est…

- Si c'est une question d'ego Capitaine c'est vraiment…

- QUOI ? Tu as quelque chose à dire Desmond? Mon second souhaite-t-il faire une remarque sur ma façon de diriger l'équipage?

Desmond déglutit et pencha la tête respectueusement.

- Non, Monsieur.

- Je dois régler cette affaire avant toute autre chose. Bon dieu c'est pour ça qu'on est rentré à la crique! Pour que j'aie la paix!

- C'est juste, Monsieur.

- Et bien débrouille toi pour que ce soit le cas! Fiche le camp!

- Bien Capitaine.

Desmond sortit du bureau de Stefan et s'adossa au mur dans le couloir, excédé.

Il ne supportait plus les affres de Vaughn. Sa fidélité au Capitaine restait entière mais parfois… c'était dur. En cas d'attaque, ils allaient avoir besoin du Capitaine. "Il faudrait que cette garce se dépêche de céder qu'on en finisse!" Dit-il.

Il se redressa, la mort dans l'âme et dit encore une fois tout haut, pour lui-même :

- Quoi qu'il en soit, même sans le Capitaine, je dois préparer notre défense.

Une voix s'éleva derrière lui.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé le moyen de te redonner la pleine attention du Capitaine, Desmond.

- Vous ? Fit le pirate d'un air dubitatif en contemplant Grindel.

- Oui. Avec l'aide de notre illusionniste.

Il fit un signe de tête pour indiquer à Desmond de regarder derrière lui et un homme apparut dans l'ombre.

Desmond le reconnut immédiatement.

- Oh Charles. Tu penses donc que tu pourrais nous concocter une illusion utile pour résoudre notre problème ?

Charles sourit.

Soudain, les deux hommes perçurent une sorte de brume devant lui et il sembla se déformer, doucement. Ils savaient que ce n'était pas une réelle transformation, juste une image, une illusion, mais c'était toujours très impressionnant à voir.

Son visage se raccourcit, ses cheveux s'allongèrent et devinrent plus foncés. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et une cicatrice se dessina doucement sur sa joue, comme tracée délicatement au crayon. Son tee-shirt rougit et des boutons apparurent le transformant en un gilet rouge vif. Son jean s'évanouit pour laisser place à un short. Il secoua les doigts et l'image d'un chapeau de paille se forma dans sa main. Il le posa sur sa tête en riant.

- Il n'est pas si effrayant que ça finalement, commenta Grindel, ce… Monkey D Luffy.

Desmond ricana derrière lui.


	42. Chapter 42

_Hum... y a quelqu'un? _  
_Heu... j'ai vu de la lumière heu... je suis passée... heu..._

_hum hum._  
_voili voilou me revoilà ! _  
_je ne sais pas si après tant de temps ça vaut la peine de s'excuser de mon absence prolongée mais enfin je le fais quand même parce que bon hein... **Je suis désolée d'avoir été absente aussi longtemps ! :((**_  
_pardon pardon pardon ! _  
_j'ai écrit un chapitre, le 42, et comme toujours j'ai bon espoir de continuer dans ma lancée :) même si je ne saurais dire quand il sera prêt. je sais juste que je vais surement le commencer demain. _

_j'ai eu pas mal de pbs perso ces derniers temps et donc c'est pas toujours évident d'écrire des chapitres longs comme ceux de cette histoire et je préfère le faire comme il faut ou ne pas le faire. _  
_donc voilà, j'espère (si vous n'avez pas disparu comme moi .. snif) que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il marque le retour de l'action je dirai. _  
_Cet 'arc' va bientôt toucher à sa fin pour laisser place au dernier, puis à l'épilogue. La fin est proche en terme d'arc c''est vrai mais je pense que ça représente un bon lot de chapitres cela dit :)_  
_voilou voilou_  
_je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère, à très bientôt ! (le plus tot possible !)_

**42. Illusion**

Lorsque le tonnerre retentit pour la première fois, le bruit fut si puissant qu'il parvint aux oreilles de Line qui se tenait allongée sur son lit, bouclée dans sa cave.

Toujours convaincue que ses compagnons étaient sur le point de parvenir à la crique, la jeune fille n'accueillit pas ce vacarme avec enthousiasme. Il n'y avait rien de réjouissant à les imaginer se débattre au beau milieu d'une tempête.

Depuis que le vieux docteur avait quitté sa prison, elle était fébrile et à l'affût du moindre petit bruit dans le couloir. Elle perçut donc très tôt les pas dans les escaliers et quand la poignée tourna et que la porte s'entrouvrit, elle était déjà debout à se demander à quelle genre de visite elle allait encore avoir droit.

Le Thousand Sunny, ballotté en tous sens par le vent et les vagues, tenait bon.

Son équipage ne lâchait pas prise et gardait le contrôle de la situation. Nami estimait qu'ils avaient su pour le moment rester dans un périmètre raisonnable par rapport à leur position de départ. Si pour le moment la force stupéfiante d'une partie de l'équipage avait suffi à leur permettre de maintenir la position, pour la suite il allait leur falloir un peu de chance. La navigatrice ferma les yeux et leva la tête pour sentir le vent.

Elle sourit. C'était toujours puissant, mais ça diminuait. La tempête se déplaçait. Elle estima qu'il leur restait encore moins d'une heure à tenir.

- Les gars ! Hurla-t-elle à ses camarades. Encore une heure maximum ! Ca va se calmer bientôt ! Courage !

Trop occupés pour lui répondre, la plupart se contentèrent de soupirer de soulagement mais restèrent concentrés.

Robin, elle, se trouvait juste à côté de Nami, contrôlant de loin ses différents membres au travail.

- Dans une heure, la nuit commencera à tomber, ça ne nous laisse pas une fenêtre énorme pour s'orienter. C'est dommage. Fit-elle, l'air dubitatif.

- En effet, Murmura son amie, mais on ne peut rien y faire, inutile de les stresser encore plus. On va improviser. Ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix.

Line oublia de respirer quand elle vit Luffy pénétrer dans la pièce. Elle hoqueta et s'écria, folle de joie :

- Oh mon dieu Luffy c'est toi !

Il ne répondit pas et entra doucement en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il se gratta la tête, son chapeau dans sa main libre, sans la regarder.

Line était abasourdie, la simple joie de le voir apparaître passée, elle se posait mille questions. Elle se mit à parler à toute vitesse en s'avançant vers lui.

- Mais comment as-tu fait ? Vous vous êtes battus pour entrer ? Je n'ai rien entendu ! Où sont les autres ? Ils sont tous là ? Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? Comment se fait-il que je ne t'aie pas senti arriver ? Je sens toujours quand tu n'es pas loin…Ah oui c'est vrai mes pouvoirs ne sont plus là, je dois voir ce docteur… Il ne s'est pas enfui ? Oh Luffy… Tu es…

Elle avait envie de jeter dans ses bras et elle s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à le faire sans plus attendre quand il leva les yeux et qu'elle aperçut son regard. Très froid. Trop froid.

- Luffy… Qu'est-ce que…

Il grimaça et se remit à se gratter la tête. Puis il fit mine de réfléchir en faisant tourner son chapeau dans ses mains, l'époussetant un peu, et évitant son regard comme s'il hésitait à lui parler.

- Luffy, il s'est passé quelque chose ? Fit-elle doucement, inquiète.

Il lui répondit d'une voix un peu aigue, qui montrait qu'il se sentait gêné. C'est ce qu'elle crût percevoir en tout cas.

- Je sais pas trop Line… Dit-il enfin.

Interloquée, la jeune fille frissonna sans comprendre pourquoi. C'était un moment de joie, un rêve éveillé. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle espérait justement que Luffy franchisse cette porte!

Et là, quelque chose n'allait pas. Pas seulement cette conversation, mais tout. Un truc clochait, vraiment, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ecoute Line… Avoua soudain Luffy très vite comme si cette conversation était très gênante. Je sais ce que t'as fait.

- Hein ?

- Ben oui.

- Je ne comprends pas… Je…

- Bah… J'sais pas… J'croyais pas…Enfin…J'suis… Déçu quoi.

- Luffy mais enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Tu savais bien que j'allais venir non ? Je laisse jamais tomber personne moi ! Et pis surtout toi quoi…

- …

- En fait, tu t'en foutais c'est ça ?

- Quoi ?

- Ce Stefan là… C'est quoi ce type ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il va devenir le Seigneur des Pirates ?

- Mais non voyons ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes !

- Pfff sérieux j'suis… heu…. abasi. abourbi.. abasourdu.. heu… j'suis dégoûté !

Il posa sur elle un regard si dur qu'elle recula d'un pas.

Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer ?

Soudain, elle perdit totalement pied, oubliant totalement le doute étrange qui l'avait traversée plus tôt. Ce regard de l'homme qui était censé être venu la sauver lui était trop douloureux. La pression qu'elle avait su retenir pendant sa captivité dans l'espoir de le revoir tomba sur elle comme une chape de béton. Elle fut submergée par la peine et l'angoisse, perdant toute rationalité.

Luffy était en colère contre elle ?

"Pourquoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?" Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête.

Le luffy cruel qui se tenait devant elle asséna le coup de grâce.

- Ecoute, je suis pas venu de chercher. Enfin si au début mais t'as… enfin… avec ce type… Je croyais pas ça. Tu devrais rester là, avec lui. Moi ben…. je laisse tomber. De toute façon… ben… c'est pas comme si t'étais déjà un vrai membre de l'équipage quoi.

Il fit une moue enfantine et enfonça ses mains dans les poches.

Line recula soudain jusqu'à se cogner contre le mur opposé à la porte et se mit à trembler.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Luffy puisse lui dire une chose pareille. Après tout ce qu'elle venait d'endurer, c'était trop pour ses nerfs. Elle avait déjà eu ce genre de crise. Sur le navire de Dragon, notamment. Et elle avait failli le réduire en cendre ce jour-là. Heureusement quelqu'un était là pour la calmer ce jour là… Mais ici pas besoin de ça. Ses pouvoirs n'étaient plus là. Plus du tout. Elle ressentit leur absence comme jamais. Elle avait besoin d'eux. Elle voulait toucher Luffy et utiliser ses pouvoirs pour comprendre. Comprendre que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve stupide. C'était certain. Mais si ça n'en était pas un ? Alors elle voulait avoir le pouvoir de tout détruire autour d'elle. Elle avait besoin de ses pouvoirs pour extirper d'elle-même sa rage et son désespoir. Elle ne connaissait pas d'autre moyen.

Elle voulait ses pouvoirs.

Elle n'était pas seulement démunie. Sans ses dons, elle n'était rien, elle était vide, elle disparaissait. Elle se sentait disparaître. Luffy ne voulait plus d'elle et elle-même ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle avait perdu tout ce qui la définissait.

Elle voulait retrouver ses pouvoirs.

Elle les voulait.

Non elle les exigeait. Ils devaient revenir.

Line trembla de plus belle. Elle voulait tellement retrouver ses pouvoirs pour se sentir de nouveau elle-même. Elle se mit à les appeler de toute la volonté dont elle était capable. Tout en elle les appelait. Tout.

Charles avait envie de rire devant le désarroi de la sorcière. Mais il fallait qu'il se retienne. Ca avait été tellement facile, ce serait dommage de tout gâcher en se mettant à rigoler !

Il se félicitait d'avoir été parmi ceux chargé d'espionner les occupants du Thousand Sunny le soir de l'enlèvement de Line. Il avait eu le temps de remarquer quelques mimiques utiles de Monkey D. Luffy. Ca l'aidait à être crédible. Il se sentait très satisfait de lui. Il savait que la gamine était à bout de nerfs bien avant qu'il se pointe et que c'était normal qu'il ne faille pas la pousser bien loin, mais préférait se dire que c'était uniquement grâce à son talent naturel qu'il était parvenu à ce résultat si prometteur. Desmond et Grindel allaient être contents. La petite allait tomber toute cuite dans les bras du Capitaine, ça ne faisait pas un pli. Dans quelques heures elle serait furieuse de l'injustice du Chapeau de Paille et voudrait se venger. "Les femmes sont vraiment trop prévisibles" se dit-il. Il la regarda encore une seconde trembloter dans son coin puis estima qu'il était temps de jouer la scène du départ et se retourna pour sortir.

C'est là qu'il se sentit mal. Il eut la nausée et la sensation qu'une onde de choc tombait sur lui. C'était difficile à supporter. Il hoqueta et se retourna pour voir si Line aussi s'était sentie mal.

Mais non. Elle ne tremblait plus et fixait ses propres mains l'air stupéfait.

Elle leva soudain les yeux et balbutia :

- C'est incroyable Luffy… Je les voulais tellement… Et… Je… Je sens que…

Charles sut immédiatement qu'il y avait un problème et ressentit le besoin urgent de s'éclipser. Malheureusement, son esprit était plus rapide que ses réflexes et le temps qu'il esquisse le premier mouvement, Line l'avait rejoint.

Elle voulait seulement lui parler de nouveau pour le convaincre…

Il lui laissa malgré lui poser la main sur son bras.

Line n'avait pas vraiment prévu d'utiliser ses pouvoirs sur Luffy. En vérité, elle avait simplement retrouvé le contrôle d'elle-même en les sentant affluer et s'était précipitée vers lui pour reprendre la discussion et éclaircir tout ça. Ca ne pouvait pas se terminer de cette façon. Ce n'était qu'un malentendu…

Tout se passa très vite.

Alors qu'elle avait prévu de contrôler son pouvoir afin de ne pas faire intrusion (pour l'instant du moins) dans les émotions et les sentiments de Luffy, elle fut soudain écrasée par une pression énorme. Ce fut comme si l'extraordinaire force de volonté (elle ne connaissait aucun autre mot nommer ça) dont elle avait preuve pour récupérer ses pouvoirs avait aussi ouvert une brèche dans son esprit. Ses pouvoirs étaient là, mais ils étaient plus puissants qu'elle.

Aussi lorsque sa main entra en contact avec la peau du jeune homme, Line fut summergée brutalement par un flot d'informations et d'émotions incontrôlables.

_L'angoisse._

_La peur._

_Luffy a peur ? _

_La haine._

_Luffy m'en veut autant ?_

_Luffy non ! Tu ne peux pas me…_

_Une seconde !_

_Où es-tu ?_

_Je ne te reconnais pas…_

_Je ne te reconnais pas. _

_Pourquoi ?_

_Que se passe-t-il ?_

_Je sens…_

_Hein ?_

Elle fit un bond en arrière, le lâchant comme s'il était soudain devenu brûlant.

Charles déglutit et tenta timidement :

- Line… Heu…Ca ne va pas ?

Les yeux écarquillés, elle le contemplait en penchant légèrement la tête comme si elle réfléchissait.

- Vous êtes le type que j'ai vu quand je suis arrivée ici. Vous êtes… Charles.

- Mais non enfin je…

- Si. Ils vous envoyé ici pour me pousser à bout.

- Non ! C'est faux !

Il fit mine de reculer mais ses membres de figèrent. Retenu par une force invisible, il était incapable de bouger. Line le fixait toujours en plissant les yeux.

- Le docteur et le type à la brume.

- Mais comment tu peux savoir tout ça ? Hurla Charles.

Line ne savait pas comment elle savait cela. Mais les informations continuaient à entrer une à une dans son esprit, sans qu'elle ait besoin de chercher. Ca n'avait jamais été aussi facile. Plus besoin de toucher cet homme, elle savait déjà tout de lui.

- Comment avez-vous osé ? Gronda-t-elle, la colère prenant le pas sur le reste.

L'étreinte invisible se resserra autour de son corps et Charles perdit toute contenance.

- J'y suis pour rien ! C'étaient les ordres ! Gémit-il pitoyablement avec sa propre voix, l'illusion de Luffy ayant presque entièrement disparu.

- Et j'imagine que… le spectacle vous a plu non ?

Il tenta une bravade :

- Bon écoute calme-toi tu ne peux pas sortir d'ici ok ?

- Oh vraiment ?...

C'est le moment que choisit Line pour laisser éclater sa colère.

Elle tendit le bras et projeta Charles contre le mur. Il poussa un cri puis s'affaissa au sol comme un sac de sable. Par chance, surtout pour la conscience de Line quand elle aurait retrouvé son calme, personne ne se trouvait devant la porte de la chambre quand elle explosa dans une gerbe de flammes.

Line s'élança en courant dans les escaliers. Le garde qui attendait en haut des marches fut à son tour propulsé en l'air quand il tenta de se mettre sur le passage de la sorcière.

Une fois dans le couloir, il n'y avait personne pour l'empêcher d'atteindre la sortie. Elle franchit la porte immédiatement.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors qu'elle réalisa pleinement sa propre situation. Debout devant la porte de la maison, elle était complètement seule et les trois seuls pirates qui affrontaient dehors la pluie qui tombait déjà durement la fixaient déjà d'un air interrogatif. Evidemment, ils savaient tous qui elle était et ne tarderaient ni à l'attaquer ni à appeler du renfort. Autre chose et non la moindre : Luffy n'était pas là. Il n'était pas arrivé comme elle l'avait bêtement cru quelques instants plus tôt. La tempête était déjà sur l'île à présent, il était évident qu'ils ne pourraient accoster avant qu'elle ne passe. Le log Pose n'était d'aucune utilité à cause à ce Desmond.

- Hé toi ! Cria un des hommes en dégainant un sabre. T'as rien à faire dehors, viens ici !

Line réfléchit le plus vite possible : elle pouvait descendre dans la grotte pour rejoindre la côte et tenter sa chance à la nage, mais ce n'était pas la plus brillante des idées qu'elle ait eu. Sauter de la falaise ? Pas mieux. Quoi faire en attendant ? Les trois hommes s'approchaient déjà. Pas le temps.

Elle se mit à courir droit devant, envoyant valdinguer les pirates sur son passage.

La pluie et le vent lui fouettaient le visage et le corps. Même si la nuit n'était pas presque entièrement tombée, elle n'aurait rien pu voir à vingt mètres. Elle courut donc sans but, juste pour fuir le plus loin possible.

- CAPITAINE ! CAPITAINE !

Stefan grogna et ouvrit un œil. Il s'était endormi dans un fauteuil inconfortable et son dos le fit souffrir. En se redressant, il fit tomber la bouteille de whisky vide qui reposait sur ses genoux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Fit-il mollement en massant des doigts ses tempes douloureuses.

- La fille s'est échappée ! Elle a retrouvé ses pouvoirs ! S'époumona le jeune homme essoufflé qui venait de surgir dans sa chambre.

- Quoi ? Va me chercher Grindel !

- Heu…. Et la fille Monsieur ?

- Et bien attrapez la bande d'abrutis ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire d'autre ? On est sur une île et c'est l'enfer dehors, elle ne peut pas aller bien loin crétin !

Le jeune homme acquiesça et se précipita hors de la chambre alors que son capitaine hurlait encore :

- Et je veux qu'on m'amène Grindel !

Grindel était déjà au courant. Pendant l'entrevue de Charles et Line, il patientait avec Desmond dans le salon attenant au couloir que la sorcière avait traversé avec pertes et fracas. Ils s'étaient précipités ensuite à la cave et y avaient trouvé un Charles totalement dépité.

- Doc, elle était censée ne plus savoir faire ses trucs ! Avait reproché le jeune homme en se relevant.

Le médecin regarda la porte calcinée avec des yeux ronds sans lui répondre.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé bordel ? S'énerva Desmond.

- JE SAIS PAS D'ACCORD ?

Il leur raconta néanmoins rapidement la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu. Alors que Des pestait, Grindel restait tendu et silencieux. Il ne suivit pas les deux hommes qui se lancèrent rapidement à la poursuite de Line.

- La tempête se calme un peu mais restons concentrés d'accord ? Annonça Nami à ses compagnons.

Le pont était trempé et la pluie n'avait pas cessé mais le vent soufflait beaucoup moins fort à présent. Zorro jura de soulagement et s'affala par terre.

- J'ai dit : 'restons concentrés' tu m'as entendu ou t'as les oreilles pleine de flotte ? Persifla Nami.

- T'inquiète… J'suis concentré à fond. Tu vois pas ? Lui répondit le bretteur en fermant les yeux.

- Tu ne devrais pas dormir là Zorro. Dit Chopper. Tu vas attraper mal tu sais…

- Ouais ben j'suis déjà trempé ça peut pas être pire. Comme ça si faut se remettre au boulot, z'avez qu'à me réveiller. Je reste con-cen-tré quoi.

- Pfffff Fit la navigatrice. Elle était trop fatiguée pour lutter plus.

Luffy, lui, s'étira, semblant en pleine forme, prêt à l'attaque.

- On fait quoi maintenant Nami ? Demanda-t-il.

- On attend. Il fait sombre, et je n'ai pas le moindre indice du cap. Quand il fera jour, on pourra voir ce qui se passe aux alentours. On est peut être tout près qui sait ?

Le capitaine esquissa une grimace.

- En tout cas pour l'instant, compléta Robin, Nous ne disposons d'aucun indice sur la direction à prendre. Attendre est la solution la plus sage.

Luffy toucha son menton l'air songeur.

- Un indice ?

Line courut pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'entendre d'autres cris derrière elle. On se lançait à sa poursuite. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que cette île soit si petite ? Elle avait déjà rejoint la falaise et n'avait aucun moyen de se cacher ! Elle se retourna et fit face à ses opposants qui apparaissaient au loin, résignée à se battre. Ses pouvoirs étaient revenus. Elle pourrait peut-être les repousser jusqu'à ce que ses compagnons arrivent ? Elle songea à la vitesse à laquelle elle fatiguait toujours quand elle utilisait ses pouvoirs. Pas très réjouissant comme idée. Mais cette fois ci c'était différent. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie si forte. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir décuplé sa puissance en surmontant l'effet on ne sait comment de la drogue que ce vieux fou lui avait administrée.

Elle allait combattre. Autant qu'il le faudrait.

- Grindel !

Stefan ouvrit la porte du bureau du docteur d'un violent coup de pied.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez planqué là ? Vous savez ce qui se passe dehors ?

Le vieux médecin était debout à son bureau. Stefan ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas chez le vieil homme. Il avait retourné sur le tapis un des tiroirs de son bureau et tenait entre ses mains tremblantes un vieux carnet noir dont il semblait lire les dernières pages d'un air fébrile.

- Grindel ! Je vous parle ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ? Vous ne lui avez pas donné une dose assez forte ! Regardez le résultat !

Le vieil homme pinça les lèvres et jeta un retard apeuré au jeune capitaine.

- Je lui ai donné autant qu'à sa mère. Fit-il doucement.

- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que votre antidote qui pouvait lui rendre ses pouvoirs ! Vous lui en avez donné ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non voyons !

Grindel ferma le carnet et se mit à tourner en rond.

- Oh Capitaine il faut absolument faire quelque chose ! C'est une catastrophe !

- Ne soyez pas ridicule. On va la rattraper ce ne sera pas plus dur que la première fois…

- Non vous ne comprenez pas ! Je n'avais rien compris non plus ! J'ai cru que j'y étais arrivé ! Et j'ai cru que c'était la foudre qui avait allumé le feu… mais…

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

- De Lily ! Elle avait surmonté mon sérum ! Par la force de sa volonté ! Grâce au Haki ! Je le savais pourtant ! Je l'avais vu l'utiliser ! Elle aurait pu récupérer ses pouvoirs n'importe quand ! N'importe quand ! L'antidote ne sert à rien ! Le sérum ne sert à rien !

Stefan fronça les sourcils. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce que le médecin essayait de dire. Mais une chose était sûre : il savait reconnaître un homme terrifié quand il en voyait un. Et c'était le cas du vieux médecin.

- Expliquez vous ! Vous avez dit que cette femme était morte ! Elle n'a jamais retrouvé ses pouvoirs !

- Mais si ! Mais si ! Quand Line est née, Lily était si faible… Je lui ai dit d'être courageuse, que tout était une question de volonté… Et elle m'a prise au mot ! Elle a utilisé le Haki, toute la force de sa volonté ! Sur elle-même ! Ca lui a fait retrouver ses pouvoirs !

- …

- Elle a réussi ! Je souviens de tout maintenant ! J'ai eu la nausée et puis… la fenêtre s'est brisée…Le feu a pris dans la chambre…. Elle avait perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs sous la pression, mais elle avait réussi à les faire revenir !

- Vous êtes fou !

- Non ! Line vient de faire la même chose ! On l'a mise sous pression et elle a réussi à récupérer ses pouvoirs !

- Vous lui avez fait quoi ? Grogna Stefan.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui est important ! Hurla soudain Grindel.

- Comment osez-vous !

- Capitaine ! C'est dangereux ! J'ai vu Lily faire des choses terrifiantes ! Elle était capable de lire dans les esprits…. Elle pouvait déclencher l'enfer…. Je l'ai vu tordre du GRANIT MARIN par la simple force de la pensée !

- Et alors ?

- Elle deviendra comme elle ! Elles sont pareilles ! C'est trop dangereux de la laisser faire !

- La peur vous rend confus… Vraiment je…

- Non ! Je sais ce que je dis ! Vous ne pourrez jamais l'utiliser ! Et le Chapeau de Paille qui est en chemin ! Elle est la pire source d'ennui au monde ! Elle… Il…. Il faut…

Stefan perdit totalement patience.

- Oui ! Grindel ! Allez-y ! Qu'est-ce que vous conseillez donc hein ?

- Il faut la tuer. Aujourd'hui.


End file.
